DHARK project 00
by Yami Aku
Summary: La guerre a prit fin treize ans plus tot, les Gboys ont disparu mais il se trouve que tout recommence!Que va t'il se passer! Lorsque les anciens et nouveaux GBoys doivent travailler ensemble.Slash et résumé à l'intérieure
1. Default Chapter

**D.H.A.R.K project 00**

****

Voila c'est ma nouvelle fic! Seulement avant de la taper j'aimerai savoir si ça vous tente parce qu'elle sera longue et sérieuse.

Donc je vais vous faire un résumer de l'histoire et vous me dites si c'est vraiment la peine ou si ça intéresse que deux trois personnes !!! Comprenez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec mes autres projets et que cet fic me tient, moi, à coeur et que je l'écris au brouillon sur papier donc ben je suis pas obligé de la taper !!^^

Voila le petit résum !!

**Résum :** La paix a été proclamée depuis 13 ans, les gundams sont détruis, la vie a reprit son cours. Réléna est reine de Sank, les Gboys ont refais leur vie. Mais une nouvelle organisation revient à la charge souhaitant suivre les pas de OZ. Les anciens et nouveaux pilotes de gundams vont devoir s'associer afin de sauver la terre et les colonies. Dans cette nouvelles guerre, chacun des quatre nouveaux pilotes devra affronter ses démons qui pour le héro on un lien avec le pilote 01 et le pilote 02. Matthieu verra sa vie changer lorsqu'il appendra le secret de sa naissance. La guerre éclatera et il se verra obligé d'y participer.

Cette histoire est entièrement relater du point de vu de Matthieu, c'est un POV total !!^^

Donc vous me dites si ça vous tente, je verrais suivant le nombre de personne qui review si je la tape ou pas, sinon je la vire de fanfiction.net et la continue à la main !! Ne le prenez pas mal mais je veux juste savoir si ça vous branche ou pas ? Si oui, envoyé une review, si non, ben faites rien du tout !!^^ Si vous avez des questions, vous avez mon adresse !!^^

Je précise aussi que c'est un slash Yaoi/Yuri/Hétero ! Elle suivra le même schéma que les épisodes de gundam allant du début à la fin, missions et autres sont au rendez vous. Je pense la mettre en PG voir plus en avançant. Bref j'attends vos avis ?

**Kisu !!!**

Yami et Aku qui espèrent que ça vous intéressera !!


	2. La vérité fait mal mais mieux vaut la sa...

**D.H.A.R.K project 00**

_Voila donc mon projet. J'ai décidé de le taper pour ne pas décevoir ce qui avait gentiment reviewer._

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

Leenaren : Je t'adore, y a pas à dire !! Alors le projet sera long ! Les couples devraient te plaire !! J'en suis sure !!! Voila la suite, dis moi si tu aimes !!Kisu !!

yuki-san3 : Ben tu vois mon cœur, je l'ai mis sur FFnet finalement !! Kisu !

Yuna Chan 02 : Ben je la publie !! Missi encore !!Kisu !!

misao maxwell : Petite merveille, façon de voir les choses !! Ben tu vois je la publie et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !! Kisu !

lo : Je sais qu'ils sont courts mes chapitre pour Shinigami's pop ! Mais bon !! Sinon ben j'espère que ça te tentera !!Kisu !!

Angelus : Ah une revenante !!lol !! Ben comme tu peux le voir je la mets !!! Donc ben vous la lirez ici !! Kisu !

Kaory : Missi à toi, tu m'as remis les idées en place !! Je publierais cette fic coûte que coûte !!! Ce n'est pas ma première fic mais comme celle là est assez dure à écrire, je voulais tout de même savoir !! Mais tu as raison !! Donc la voila !!Kisu !****

_**Disclamers**__****: Les personnages de Gundams ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, par contre tous les autres si et notamment notre cher héro Matthieu donc je conserve les droits ! Interdiction total d'y toucher et je mords !!!_

_Thomas appartient à mon frère._

_Elle est assez longue à ce lancer mais j'en avais marre de lire que des fics avec les Gboys dedans donc j'ai eu envi d'en faire une avec eux et d'autres persos !! Ce n'est pas une fic délire, elle est sérieuse !_

_C'est tout pour le moment._

_**Rappel:** C'est un POV du héro!!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : La vérité fait mal mais mieux vaut la savoir.**

-Matthieu!!!!!!!!!!! Que fais ton frère?

Je sursaute devant mon écran d'ordinateur, je vois une tête rousse sortir de la pièce d'à coté. Il a ses écouteurs, il devait sûrement être devant la TV.

-Je bosse, dit lui que je bosse !!!

Je regarde mon petit frère puis l'escalier, je me lève et passe sans me faire voir, opération discrétion, pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je fais signe au rouquin d'être prêt, j'ouvre ma porte comme si j'en sortais réellement et me place devant l'escalier.

-Quoi m'man ???

-Je te demandais ce que faisait ton frère ?!

-Attends je vais voir !

Je passe de l'autre coté, fait style de le chercher et je reviens sur le palier.

-Il bosse !

-Bien !

Elle quitte le bas de l'escalier, mon frère soupire de soulagement et retourne devant la télévision et moi l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je pianote discrètement en bidouillant par ci par là le PC. J'adore ça, depuis que je suis tout petit et en age d'avoir le droit de le tripatouiller, je fais plein de truc. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette passion pour l'informatique, maman et papa ne supporte pas ça et pourtant c'est devenu un objet de tous les jours.

De tout manière je ne sais pas en quoi je ressemble à mes parents, mes goûts, mon caractère et rien que mon apparence, tout est trop peu semblable. Mais bon à seize ans qui n'a jamais douté de ces origines ? Qui ne c'est jamais demandé si ces parents étaient bien les leur ? Surtout que nous, il y a eut la guerre.

Je suis né durant la guerre opposant OZ et les factions rebelles : les Gundams. Cependant lors du traité de paix, il y a une dizaine d'année, treize ans pour être exact, les pilotes ont disparu sans laisser de trace, personne ne sait qui ils sont vraiment, leurs apparences, leurs noms et ceux qui le savent ne le diront jamais. Nous, le commun des mortelles, nous savons juste que c'était des gamins de quinze ans et que grâce eux, grâce à leur sacrifice nous sommes en paix aujourd'hui.

Je vadrouille encore un peu sur le net, lorsque j'entends un bruit en bas, je ramasse toutes mes affaires, éteins le PC, ouvre le rideau de la pièce du milieu.

-Alerte maman monte !!!

Je vois mon petit frère ramasser lui aussi son foutoir et disparaître dans sa chambre, je fais de même, allume la musique et m'étale sur mon lit. Le premier livre qui passe ouvert dans mes mains. La porte s'ouvre et la tête de ma mère apparaît.

-Tu travailles quoi ?

Je ferme mon livre et lui montre, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais bon, on va dire que ce n'est pas grave.

-Bien !

La porte se referme, je soupire et balance le livre en travers de la chambre. Je regarde mon plafond si blanc, cette chambre n'a vraiment rien de palpitant. C'est une chambre avec le minimum pour y vivre.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau mais cette fois elle claque contre le mur, ma mère est furax. My god, c'est le cas de le dire. Mon frère est derrière et me fait signe qu'on est cuit, cuit et recuit.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que le livre de littérature que j'ai dans les mains soit le tien.

-Euh…….

C'est une bonne question, aie aie aie ça va faire mal.

-Alors que trois minutes avant tu me l'as montré ?

Elle ramasse le projectile et lit la couverture.

-Et bien vous me prenez pour une idiote !!!

On ne répond pas, là on est dans la merde, comme mon frère laisse traîner ces affaires près de l'ordinateur, on a du inverser, mais nous somme trop con ! J'aurais du faire attention !

-Thomas dans ta chambre, je dois parler à ton frère !

Mon frère sort et la porte se referme, elle soupire moi j'attends.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que ton frère était mal barré pour passer dans la classe supérieure qu'il fallait qu'il bosse. Tu crois qu'en le couvrant, le protégeant tu l'aides ? Nan !!!Toi que tu redoubles, que tu ne fasses rien de ta vie, que tu la rates de part en part, je m'en moque, tu m'entends je m'en moque mais je t'interdis de montrer cet exemple à Thomas. Tu es l'aîné, il copie sur toi et regarde le résultat. JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MON FILS SOIT COMME TOI ! Il doit réussir, tu comprends, il doit réussir pour que son père soit fier de lui, que je sois fière de lui, TU COMPRENDS !!!!!!!!!

Je ne dis rien, nan, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien, pourquoi tant d'attention pour lui et non pour moi ? Lorsque j'y repense maman n'à jamais prêtée attention à mes études, jamais elle n'a fait véritablement attention à moi. Et ça je ne vois pas pourquoi ?

Je la fixe, elle tremble, à chaque fois qu'elle croise mon regard c'est pareil, elle tremble et regarde ailleurs, comme si je lui faisais peur et honte, comme si elle savait quelque chose sur moi et qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

C'est tout ce qui arrive à franchir mes lèvres, j'en ai marre des mensonges, j'en ai marre de ne rien savoir, je veux la vérité.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Je la regarde de mes grands yeux améthyste, améthyste me direz vous, oui étrange, ne ? Et ben encore plus qu'ils ont un léger reflet bleu, cobalt on m'a dit un jour.

-Pourquoi être ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi ne voir que Thomas ? Pourquoi ai-je si peux d'importance ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes tu pas ?

Elle s'adosse à la porte et rit, un rire d'hystérique, elle me fait peur, ce rire me glace le sang.

-Pourquoi je te hais, je n'ai que de la compassion pour toi, de la compassion et de la pitié pour le monstre que tu es. Tu n'es pas mon fils, rien d'autre qu'une expérience génétique ratée qui ne sert plus à rien, qui ne servira jamais à rien !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je ne dis rien, je la laisse continuer dans son délire, elle semble lâcher un poids, se décharger de quelque chose de lourd.

-Durant la guerre, j'ai travaillé comme laborantine pour les professeurs J et G, deux savants qui se trouvaient être les créateurs des Gundams ainsi que les mentors des pilotes 01 et 02. Au fur et à mesure que la guerre avançait, J a voulu créer génétiquement un être regroupant les qualités du pilote 01 et G du pilote 02. Voyant que leurs poussins se rapprochaient et les délaissaient, ils ont cru qu'ils leur échapperaient et ainsi ton créer, un est plus facile à contrôler que deux. Ils se sont arrangés génétiquement pour que les gènes de ces deux pilotes soient en toi, un garçon qui leur obéirait, un garçon issu du soldat parfait et de l'assassin parfait.

Tu n'as pas de mère mais bien deux pères qui ne savent même pas que tu existes, même pas que quelque par dans ce monde un être issus d'eux, vie.

Elle s'arrête, j'ai envie qu'elle continue même en même temps je ne le veux pas, j'ai mal au cœur.

-J et G ton regardé grandir jusqu'à l'age de trois ans, le jour ou la paix a été proclamé, le laboratoire a explosé, les deux savants n'avaient plus de raison de s'encombrer de toi, plus de raison d'avoir une arme. Tu as survécu je ne sais comment et en me rendant sur les lieux, je t'ai trouvé légèrement agonisant au sol. Par pitié je t'ai ramassé et t'ai nommé Matthieu, tu as grandit avec nous mais jamais tu n'as réellement jamais fait partie de notre famille, tu ne nous ressemble pas, tu n'es pas de nous.

Elle s'avance et s'agenouille devant moi qui suis assis sur le bord du lit. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains.

-Tu as les yeux de 02, la couleur de cheveux de 01, les traits asiatique mais aussi américain. Le caractère du pilote du Deathscythe mais aussi les expressions du pilote du Wing. Tu aimes l'informatique et les armes blanches, ne supporte pas qu'on te coupe les cheveux que tu laisses en queue de cheval ou libre.

Elle prend une de mes mèches qui descend jusqu'au genoux.

-Tu n'es pas de notre famille et ne le sera jamais, tu n'es que le fils inconnu de deux pilotes de Gundams qui s'aiment et qui doivent vivre ensemble à présent.

Elle se lève et se rapproche de la porte en me souriant.

-Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, je t'interdis de faire échouer mon fils dans sa scolarité, je te l'interdis.

Elle claque la porte et me laisse seul, seul avec ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'ai si mal, mon cœur me brûle. Je ne sens plus rien, je souffre, j'ai si mal, je pleure alors que je ne devrais pas. On m'a dis un jour que les garçons ne pleuraient pas et pourtant c'est ce que je fais en ce moment, j'ai tellement mal que je ne peux même plus me contrôler, je sers très fort la petite croix qu'on m'a donné, il y a bien longtemps, ce jour ou j'ai rencontré deux anges que je n'ai jamais revu.

Je n'entends qu'à peine la porte s'ouvrir, juste un corps chaud contre moi. Thomas passe ses bras autour de ma taille et je m'y calfeutrer. On reste comme ça en silence, il a beau être mon petit frère, je ne fais qu'un mètre 60 alors que lui il fait un mètre 70 pourtant il est plus jeune que moi, de deux ans.

Je me souviens de nous entrain de jouer, les balançoires dans le jardin, les courses poursuites dans la maison, nos querelles de frères et nos complicités face aux parents et maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas mon frère, que ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents que je ne suis qu'une création non désirée par mes vrais parents : des pilotes de Gundams, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, alors je ressemble à 01 et 02, ce qui me rassure c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de s'aimer dans ce que m'a dit Laura, qu'ils ont du vivre des choses aussi sombre que gaies.

Ils s'aiment, au fond de moi, je veux les voir, les rencontrer mais eux ? Ont-ils envie de s'encombrer d'un môme comme moi? Peut être ne sont ils plu ensemble ? Peut être ont-ils refait leur vie chacun l'un sans l'autre ? Je m'endors sur toutes ses questions.

Au matin, je suis seul, le réveille sonne, je l'envoie balader et me lève. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce truc a faire du bruit. Je m'habille et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, il y a une enveloppe dessous, je la prend et lit son contenue.

_D.H.A.R.K project 00_

_Journal de bord tenu par la laborantine Laura Devans._

_Je commence enfin ce journal car le nom du projet a été trouvé._

_Nous avons choisi un nom pour cette enfant, ou plutôt J et G en ont choisi un nom mais n'ont pas voulu nous dire sa signification et pourquoi cette orthographe, ils ont préféré garder ça secret. Ils ne diffusent pas grand-chose c'est pour ça que je tiens ce livre, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'ils disent._

_Cet enfant s'appellera donc Dhark, cela ressemble à sombre, ténèbres en anglais si je ne m'abuse, c'est cela un enfant né dans un laboratoire. J'espère que cela fonctionnera._

Je parcours les lignes suivantes, rien de bien nouveau si ce n'est comment je suis né génétiquement des mots scientifiques bien compliqués que je ne comprends pas forcément. Je continue ma lecture.

_L'enfant à grandit, il est adorable et je dois dire que parfois il fait peur. Il s'adapte bien contrairement aux autres expériences qui sont mortes en bas age, lui, il a déjà deux ans, les risques sont passés de le perdre. J et G disent que c'est parce qu'il a les gènes des pilotes 01 et O2 qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Moi je n'en sais rien._

_Aujourd'hui J lui a mis son premier couteau dans les mains, il la regardé comme si on lui offrait une chose magnifique, ses yeux pétillaient. G lui a expliqué à quoi cela servait, Dhark a tout de suite enregistré. Depuis qu'il est né, il est éduqué de manière a être prêt pour la guerre mais d'ici qu'il ai grandi la guerre sera sûrement fini, de lui qu'adviendra t il ? Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée se projet, et à quoi il aboutira c'est un grand mystère._

_Aujourd'hui la guerre est finie, je me suis rendu au laboratoire secret afin de savoir ce qu'il se passerait pour nous et le projet mais lorsque je suis arrivée, le bâtiment était en feu. J et G disparus, ce message en gros voulait dire, oubliez tout. Ils se sont débarrassés de tout le monde croyant que les laborantins et autres étaient dans le bâtiment,, heureusement que je suis arrivée en retard sinon je serais morte comme les autres. Je pensais être la seule survivante mais nan, plus loin j'ai retrouvé Dhark couvert de sang, brûlé mais là, étendu sur le sol. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je l'ai ramassé et emmené à l'hôpital, là je l'ai fait passer pour mon fils, Matthieu. C'est ainsi que maintenant, il fait partit de la famille ou plutôt on la adopté mais pour moi il reste qu'un projet inabouti, je l'ai recueillis que par pitié et aussi peut être pour me venger de J et G qui ont tué et voulu me tuer. Je me venge en faisant vivre leur machine de guerre et un jour il saura comment il est né et ce jour là, ils regretterons de ne pas l'avoir tuer et moi avec._

_Je pleure en écrivant ces lignes, je pleure des larmes de rage et de colère contre eux._

_Fin du journal, le projet ayant plus lieu d'être, je ferme ce journal que je donnerais un jour à Dhark, ou plutôt Matthieu._

_Laura Devans._

Je ferme la lettre ou plutôt le journal lettre, elle a tout écrit sur des feuilles qui se suivent pour que ça prenne moins de place sûrement, ça ne fait que six feuilles et encore c'est écrit à la main.

Je range le tout dans ma poche, mon vrai nom est alors Dhark, c'est étrange mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être mon vrai prénom. J'aime bien, c'est mieux que Matthieu. Et puis j'en ai appris des choses, ça fait mal mais je suis content de savoir au moins qui je suis. Maintenant, je vais devoir me débrouiller par moi-même pour trouver les autres réponses.

A suivre………………….

Yami : Alors ça vous a plus ou ça vous plait vraiment pas ?????

Aku : Tu en auras mis du temps à vouloir le taper ce projet.

Yami : Pas de ma faute, je ne savais pas si ça plairait vraiment !!

Dhark : N'empêche pourquoi c'est moi qui souffre, pourquoi il a fallu que tu m'inventes ??

Yami : Pour le bien de la fic mon très cher, pour le bien de la fic !

Dhark : Pas convaincu !

Aku : tu verras dans la suite tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre enfin si mais bon !!

Dhark : J'ai peur !

Yami : Meu nan très cher !!

Allez review please pour savoir si ben vous avez aim ?

Kisu


	3. Début de la guerre

**D.H.A.R.K project 00**

****

**Réponses aux reviews:**

****

**Yami-Rose1** : Contente que le début te plaise, y a plus qu'à espérer que la suite te plaise à présent !! Kisu !!

**Kaorulabelle** : Missi !!

**Nahamy** : Ben voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**DeathSlave** : Je continue, lentement mais sûrement !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**misao maxwell** : Grand merci à toi !!!! Ça me touche beaucoup !! Kisu !!

**Leenaren **: Je sais je fais attendre !!! Contente que ça te plaise !!Kisu !!

**yuki-san3** : Voila la suite Tenshi !! Vraiment contente que tu aimes !!! Voila ben a part ça et que je t'aime !! Ben bonne lecture de la suite !!Kisu !!

**Chris52** : Voila la suite !!! Et vip il est beau mon petit Dhark, il ne peut être que beau !!lol !! Allez la suite et Kisu !!

**louvarde** : Tu verras ce qui se passera lorsque les retrouvailles seront l !!lol !! Kisu !!!!

_Alors d'abord Gomen pour le retard mais je tiens à préciser que ben cette fic sera un peu longue ou rapide ça dépend des fois à updater !!! Bref sinon ben voila !!_

_**Disclamers**__ : Le monde de Gundam n'est hélas pas moi!!! Par contre !! Thomas appartient à mon pitit frère !! Rei à ma Reily que j'adore, voisine de classe préférée !! Et Dhark ben à moi !!!!!_

_Voila bonne lecture !!!_

**Chapitre 2: Début de la guerre.**

Je descends dans la cuisine, ma sois disante mère n'est pas là, déjà partit travailler. Et heureusement parce que je ne veux absolument pas la voir avant ce soir, je ne veux pas croiser son regard maintenant que je sais tout, tout sur moi du moins pas tout en faites mais juste une partie, partie qui fait mal.

Je prend ma tartine et la mange avant de passer dans la salle de bain afin de me rendre présentable, de ramasser ensuite mon sac et je pars suivis par Thomas qui ferme la porte. Il me rattrape et on fait la route ensemble comme tous les jours, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu la veille et pourtant je la sens la légère tension. Comme quoi maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant.

-Je suis désolé !

-De quoi ?

Je le regarde surpris, lui fixe un point imaginaire droit devant.

-Pour ma mère et tout ce qu'elle t'a dit de méchant !

-Laisse tomber !

-NAN !!! Moi je t'aime Math, tu es mon frère même si ce n'est pas consanguin, on a grandit ensemble, ce que tu es vraiment je m'en moque, que tu sois un projet aussi. Je t'aime comme tu es Math, je ne veux pas d'un autre mais de toi, ma mère peut dire ce qu'elle veut, toi c'est toi !

Il me regarde à présent, on est au milieu de la rue, je peux lire plein de chose dans ses yeux noisette, de la colère, de l'amour, de la tendresse ? J'ouvre mes bras et on s'enlace, lui il ne me trahira pas, jamais. On reste un moment puis on se remet en marche.

-Finalement c'est cool que tu ne sois pas mon frère !

-What ?

J'hausse un sourcil.

-Ben…… oui tu imagines tu es le fils des pilotes de Gundam 01 et 02, du Wing et du Deathscythe, c'est trop cool.

Je souris et regarde le ciel gris, j'ai senti qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit, il a hésité.

-Hmm

On arrive au lycée Thomas lui a encore quelques mètres à faire, le château de la reine de Sank est immense et elle en a fait un complexe d'étude. C'est impressionnant ! On se quitte et je passe la grille descends les escaliers et parcours le couloir jusqu'à ma classe. J'entre il y a déjà du monde, je pose mon masque de tous les jours.

-YYYYAAATTTTAAAA !!!!!!!!Salut tout le monde !!!

-'jour Math !

Je dépose mon sac sur ma table et dépose un smack sonore sur la joue de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu as fait ta recherche ?

Je me stop net, une recherche, quelle rechercher. Je me tourne vers Ginnie.

-Nien ?????????

-Oui en histoire !

-On avait une recherche ?

-Sur la guerre entre OZ et les rebelles !

Je regarde la jeune fille qui vient d'entrer, elle a un an de plus que moi et c'est la fille de Milliardo Peacecraft et de Lucrézia Noin et donc en conclusion la nièce de la reine Réléna. Je la hais cette fille d'ailleurs, elle prend toujours son air supérieure sur tout le monde et souvent sur moi qui ne fais que rarement mes devoirs.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et ouvre mon laptop, entre le mot de passe, clique sur agenda, Ah vi c'est marqué, quel con je suis.

_Mercredi 22 mai_

_Histoire : Recherche sur la guerre entre OZ et les factions rebelles. Trouver tout ce qui est relatif à cette guerre et ce qui se passa avant et après. Les différents déclencheurs._

Tant pis je le ferais en littérature. En parlant du loup, la prof entre, on se lève, on s'assoit, la routine commence. De plus on étudie le songe d'une nuit d'ét de William Shakespeare, auteur de bien avant les colonies que j'ai naturellement déjà lu.

J'allume Internet et commence ma recherche, cette prof n'y voit que du feu, bon alors que faut il chercher ? Ma voisine Rei me fait signe, j'ouvre ma boite mail et lis le message de ma meilleure amie.

_Kikou__,_

_Va sur ce site, c'est là que j'ai tout pompé._

_www.Guerre.colonie/rebellion/oz.com _

Je clique dessus et une nouvelle fenêtre apparaît, je réponds merci par mail et enregistre le plus de trucs possible comme ça si il lui prend le truc de vérifier, c'est bon.

Ce qui est bien avec ce système d'informatique, c'est que chacun à son laptop même si il doit rester dans la classe mais au moins tout de suite on a ce qu'on veut et puis ça permet à certain de dormir derrière comme mon voisin.

L'heure suivante arrive et on est obligé de noter le cours, c'est du droit. La reine de Sank a décidé que tout le monde étudierait cette matière afin de connaître les règles de vie et ce qui peut nous arriver. Le problème c'est que la prof est moins cool que l'autre, elle passe dans les rangers afin de voir qui copie ou pas et comment.

Elle entre, elle semble un peu sur les nerfs.

-Bien, asseyez vous, aujourd'hui je vais vous parlez de l'attenta qui vient d'avoir lieu.

-Un attentat ?? Questionne la nièce de Réléna.

-Oui Miss Cathya, dans les colonies.

-Que c'est il pass ? Demande Ginnie.

La prof fait les cent pas devant le tableau, moi je me banche sur le net puis l'actualité en direct, je manque de crier et lit doucement.

-Un groupe de ministre présent sur L5 et sui devait rejoindre le royaume de Sank en navette a été détruit. On note que Quatre Raberba Winner ne s'y trouvait pas ayant eut des affaires de dernière minute à exécuter. Les ministres de L1 L2 L3 et L5 sont mort ainsi que les ambassadeurs venant de la terre envoyer par divers pays.

-Oui Matthieu, c'est cela, vous pouvez donner le site, merci.

Je transmets les coordonnés et la prof nous parle de ça durant toute l'heure, la paix ne serait apparemment pas total. Un groupe de terroriste vient de revendiquer l'acte. Le cours se clos là-dessus, tout le monde est tendu et ça se comprend.

Avec Rei, on monte chercher à manger, j'aime bien cette fille, elle est grande, cheveux court châtain avec des yeux noire. Elle est japonaise alors vous allez me dire bizarre pour la couleur de cheveux et ben non, en faite c'est comme ça, il parait que ça arrive dans sa famille, son arrière grand mère était européenne et depuis il arrive que certain gènes passent les générations. Elle est fiancée aussi, à un garçon apparemment plus vieux qu'elle mais qui lui apporte que du bonheur, le seul problème c'est qu'il habite loin dans le sud. Dans le couloir on n'entend parler que de l'attentat.

Les cours reprennent, histoire, le sujet étant la guerre, on ne manque pas de parler de l'attentat puis il questionne sur nos recherches. C'est Rei qui commence par ses notes puis c'est mon tour. J'ouvre mes recherches rapidement et prend à la suite de ce que lisait Rei. Les profs sont toujours surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle je peux me servir d'un pc, Rei aussi est doué en informatique moins que moi mais tout de même rapide. Et puis elle me connaît trop bien, elle sait que je fais rarement mes devoirs et les fait la plus part du temps pour deux. Je l'adore cette fille.

Je lis donc, ça concerne l'assassinat d'Heero Yuy, c'est vachement intéressant, j'aime bien l'histoire surtout qu'à présent, je veux en savoir plus sur cette période. Rei me regarde, elle doit être surprise de me voir si concentré.

La cloche sonne, je m'en rend à peine compte, je range tout et laisse la classe, ce cours là, c'est les demis groupes et je n'en fais pas partit. Je sors avec Ginnie et Maud, on se rend au CDI, là je m'installe et commence à hacker. Je préfère faire ça d'ici comme ça on ne retrouve pas qui était là ni d'où ça vient.

Je fais des recherches sur les pilotes de Gundam mais apparemment tout est ultra protégé et surtout je ne trouverais rien sur des petits sites amateurs, faudrait que j'arrive à craquer le réseau des preventers. Je continu et tombe sur un site étrange, il y a des petites faux partout ainsi que des croix. Je clique sur la plus grosse au milieu.

_Bienvenu dans l'entre de Shinigami._

Shinigami, c'est le dieu de la mort en japonais si je me souviens bien, je continues, c'est un chat ou les gens parlent de tout et de rien et là le sujet à l'air d'être l'attentat. Une fenêtre s'ouvre subitement.

-Comment es tu entré sur ce site ? T'es nouveau ?

Ça à l'aire d'être le webmaster.

-Je suis tombé par hasard dessus !

-Que cherchais tu ?

-Des infos ?

-Sur quoi ?

Je le trouve bien curieux.

-Pourquoi veux tu le savoir ?

-Je sui curieux de nature et j'aime bien savoir qui traîne sur mon site.

C'était bien le webmaster.

-Dans ce cas, dit toi que ce n'est qu'un insignifiant étudiant qui se renseigne pour son programme d'histoire.

-Je vois et tu es jeune ?

-Vi !

-Age ?

-16 ans.

-En effet et ben je pense que tu ne trouveras pas d'info ici.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Mais demande toujours !

Je sursaute, de toute manière qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Je cherche des renseignements sur les pilotes de Gundam ainsi que leurs mentors, si ils sont toujours en vie !

La réponse met du temps à venir, je suis sure qu'il remonte pour savoir d'où je suis. Je pianote rapidement et bingo, je souris.

-Tu peux me le demander au lieu de hacker mon pc, je suis étudiant au lycée du château de Sank.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Je suis hacker à mes heures perdus, je peux par exemple te dire qu'en ce moment toi tu es sur…….

Je clique à gauche et à droite, tape quelques codes et hop.

-L2

-Et bien tu me surprends petit et tout ça avec rapidité.

-Merci.

Je me stop net, j'entends le bruit d'un avion, puis le sol ce met à trembler. Je me rues sur la fenêtre pour voir choir une bombe plus loin, la sirène retentit.

-Shit !!

Je me retourne vers le PC.

-Je te laisse, Sank est bombardé, il faut descendre dans les abris, bye.

J'éteins tout sans prendre le temps de lire ce qu'il me répond, la documentaliste nous fait évacuer rapidement et on se retrouve tout le monde dans les sous sols. En faites il y a une sorte de réseau souterrain sous la ville avec plusieurs salle datant de la guerre d'avant. Les salles ne se trouvent pas sous le château mais en dehors. Ici nous ne trouverons que les étudiants et les professeurs ainsi que le personnel du château.

Rei me rejoint et on s'assoit contre le mur, Thomas m'aperçois et fais de même près de moi.

-Et bien je dois me sentir soulagé d'avoir manqué l'interro de Maths.

-Je ne pense pas ! Répond Rei.

-C'est vrai que lorsqu'on voit ce qui se passe dehors.

Moi, je ne dis rien, la princesse entre et ce poste au centre de la pièce afin d'avoir l'attention de tous et je crois que tout le monde veux savoir ce qui se passe si on exclus ceux qui pleurent.

-Vos professeurs ont du vous parler de l'attentat de ce matin et bien moi je vais vous parler de ce qui ce passe en ce moment.

Un boom fait trembler toute la salle mais elle continue.

-La guerre que l'on croyait fini recommence, une organisation ressemblant à OZ vient de tout revendiquer. Pourquoi je vous le dis ? Parce que je pense que vous avez le droit de le savoir. Il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes pour survivre à ça car si ce que je pense est exact, une nouvelle guerre, du sang et des morts vont apparaître. Ils ne douteront pas et tueront jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ce qu'ils veulent.

-Dans ce cas, ça va recommencer comme avant !

-Oui, mon frère en ce moment tente de contacter de l'aide, en attendant à chaque bombardement il vous faudra rejoindre un abri le plus vite possible. Les plus grands auront la charge des plus petits à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieure des locaux.

Encore un boom, cette fois le plafond se fendille, je m'appuis un peu plus contre le mur, c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peur de mourir. Rei a fermé les yeux afin de rester calme et Thomas me tient fort dans ses bras, je me sentirais presque en sécurité ainsi. Une feuille passe afin qu'on note notre nom pour être répertorier.

Plus le temps passe et plus les bombardements se tassent, on se lève, beaucoup on l'espoir que tout s'arrête, que l'on puisse retourner en cours puis rentrer chez soi. D'autre espère que ce n'est qu'un rêve, un cauchemar mais nan, le bruit redouble et tout explose, je vois le plafond se détacher, j'entends des cries puis je sui plaqué au sol avec Rei enfin le trou noir.

A suivre…………..

Yami : Et voila !!!!!

Aku : Fin pourris mais bon !!

Dhark : Pourris tu veux rire, je suis inconscient !! Va m'arriver quoi encore !!

Rei : Arrête de te plaindre, t'es pas le seul dans le cas !!

Aku : Et puis tu verras la suite mon chou !!

Dhark : Ai peur !!!

Yami : Alors la suite vous branche toujours ou pas !!!! Allez see ya !!

Kisu.


	4. Le choix d’une nouvelle vie

**D.H.A.R.K project 00**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

****

**misao maxwell** : Contente vraiment qu'elle te plaise ma fic !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant parce qu'elle ne fait que commencer !!!Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1** : Ben j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Sur qu'il est en mauvaise position et ce n'est pas fini !!!Kisu

**vivi-chan winner** : Content vraiment de voir que j'intéresse des gens avec cette fic !!! Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur missi !! Kisu !!

**Leen** : Vais essayé d'updater plus vite promis !!! Pour le webmaster la grande question que tout le monde se pose lol !! Allez Kisu !!

**Kaory **: Vi j'ai des reviews happy!!lol!! Encore missi à toi!!!Kisu !!

_Voila le chapitre suivant, je l'ai fait paraître plus vite vous avez vu ????? Nan ? Ben pas grave !!lol !!_

**_Disclamers_****_ :_**_ Le monde de Gundam n'est pas à moi mais les autres si ! _

_Rei__ appartient à ma super voisine que j'adore !! Ma Reily !_

_Thomas à mon pitit frère !_

_Dhark__ à moi !!lol !!_

_Seb__ au copain de ma Reily !!!_

_Alors ben la suite !!_

_Bonne lecture !****_

**Chapitre 3 : Le choix d'une nouvelle vie.**

Je m'éveille, tout est blanc, il y a un tut tut qui me casse les oreilles, c'est répétitif. Je me relève, aie, j'ai mal, ma vue est floue puis petit à petit tout redevient normal. Je me tiens douloureusement les cotes et regarde autour de moi. Il y a des instruments médicaux et un autre lit vide, voila, je suis dans un hôpital.

Je tente de me remémorer la scène, j'ai été projeté au sol, qui était ce ? Une odeur et une impression me reviennent, Thomas. Je me lève brusquement en arrachant les files qui prennent mon pou et je sors en clopinant. J'attrape une infirmière.

-Scusez moi ?

-Je suis pressée !!

Elle me plante là, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir vu le nombre de blessés qu'il y a partout. Je parcours plusieurs couloirs ouvrant toutes les portes, ce n'est pas beau à voir ce qui se trouve dans certaines, je tombe enfin sur celle de mon frère. Je m'approche doucement et m'assois près de lui. Sa respiration est si faible, il est bandé de partout, je déplace une de ses mèches rousses. Il ouvre ses yeux noisette.

-Math, tu vas bien ?

-Abruti tu as vu dans quel etat tu es ?

Il me sourit toujours ce sourire que j'aime.

-Moi ce n'est pas grave !

-Abruti !! Abruti !!! Abruti !!!

Il ne perd pas son sourire et pourtant moi j'ai peur, si peur pour lui.

-Math ?

-Oui petit frère !!

-J'ai froid, très froid !!!

Je frissonne, son pou faiblit, je me lève pour appeler une infirmière mais il m'en empêche rattrapant mon poignet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elles ne me sauveront pas, j'ai reçu un bout du plafond sur le dos, ma colonne vertébrale est en miette sans parler d'une de mes cotes qui m'a transpercée le poumon, je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive encore à te parler.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu sauv ? Why ?

Il lève son bras et me caresse la joue, je pleure, je le sens et lui me sourit.

-Parce que je t'aime Math, je voulais……….. te protéger au moins une fois comme tu l'as fait si souvent pour moi……….. Maman t'a fait du mal alors moi…………… moi,je voulais faire le contraire, te montrer que je t'aime.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de te suicider pour ça !

-Au moins tu es vivant, je veux que tu retrouves tes parents, que tu puisses être heureux comme je l'ai été à tes cotés. Je t'aime Math mais pas comme un frère et c'est ça qui a causé ma perte.

Je caresse sa joue pale tacheté de tache de rousseur, il m'a toujours fait rire à en avoir autant mais là je ne ris plus, je pleure.

-J'aimerais…..te demander… deux choses !

-Oui tout ce que tu veux !

-Ton vrai prénom ?

-Dhark, D.H.A.R.K!!

-Dhark, c'est sympa!!

-Et la deuxième?

J'ai peur, tout les bip ralentissent.

-Embrasse moi, comme si je n'avais jamais été ton frère mais ton ami, ton petit ami.

Je le regarde, ses yeux noisette brillent, son souffle se fait rare, je lui souris et me penche sur son visage. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il passe sa langue pour demander l'entrée, je le laisse mener la danse, ça à un goût âpre de sang. Petit à petit il ralentit, je lâche ses lèvres si douces, il me sourit toujours.

-Merci !

Je lui rends son sourire, il ferme les yeux et dans un murmure il me dit je t'aime. Le cardiogramme s'éteint, je pleures, sans bruit, il est mort. Je caresse une dernière fois son front et ses cheveux courts roux.

-Adieu petit frère !

La porte s'ouvre, son père et sa mère entrent, ils le regardent puis le cardiogramme.

-Mort !! Lâche t'elle.

Je hoche la tête, elle se rue sur moi et me secoue, j'ai mal mais ne dis rien, j'encaisse en silence.

-Pourquoi est il mort ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu survis à chaque fois !! Mon bébé, mon poussin est mort !! C'est de ta faute !! Tout est de ta faute !!! Tu n'aurais jamais du naître, jamais être crée !! Aberration, monstre !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Madame calmez vous !!!

Deux infirmières la tirent et m'arrachent de son étreinte tandis qu'une troisième me fait sortir, je m'arrête à la porte et regarde cette femme qui fut ma mère.

-Il est mort comme il le souhaitait, si je suis là ce n'est pas de ma propre volonté mais de votre faute.

Je sors pour de bon, l'infirmière ferme la porte, elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Vous voulez des calmants ?

-Oui avec plaisirs !!

Elle m'en tend trois et je retourne dans ma chambre, là Rei y est, le visage impassible mais les yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleurés. Elle me regarde, je m'approche de son lit, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre, j'excecute, on se calfeutre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Il est mort Math, Seb est mort !!! Sa mère vient d'appeler, il était dans la rue lorsqu'un groupe armé c'est présenté, il a voulu protéger des enfants, Math, il lui on tiré dessus !!!! Il est mort en sauvant la vie de trois enfants !!!!

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur nos deux visages blessés.

-Thomas est mort aussi !!

-C'était lui qui nous a protégé n'est ce pas ??

-Oui il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

-C'est ton frère c'est normal !!

-Nan, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas mon frère, je l'ai appris hier, je suis un monstre créé génétiquement, je suis né dans une cuve, rien de plus, comment pouvait il m'aimer en le sachant ?!!

Elle me caresse le dos tendrement.

-C'est rare que je te vois pleurer Math, tu veux m'en parler ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, juste qu'elle est tout ce qui me reste de sur, elle est ma meilleure amie, je n'ai plus qu'elle et puis on va dire que les calmants sont efficaces, bien trop.

-Hier ma mère m'a tout raconté, elle me hait. Il y a seize ans deux savants ont décidé que comme leurs petits soldats ne leur obéissaient plus totalement, de me créer. Je suis le fils des pilotes 01 et 02. Ces deux garçons ne l'ont jamais su, je suis créé sans amour, juste pour faire la guerre. Trois ans après, la paix c'est instaurée, je n'avais donc aucune raison d'exister, ils ont tout fait brûler, le labo, les laborantins et moi avec. Seulement j'ai survécu et été ramassé par une des laborantines prise de pitié. Thomas n'était pas mon frère et il m'aimait c'est pour cela qu'il m'a protégé.

Rei me couche contre elle et me fredonne une douce mélodie qui m'endort, alors que je pleure toujours, encore et toujours. Je me réveille encore plus fatigué que la veille mais soulagé de m'être confié maintenant c'est mon histoire, mon passé, je suis orphelin.

Rei est devant moi et habillée enfin façon de parler, elle a remis ses fringues déchirées.

-Tu es réveillé Dhark !!

Je sursaute et elle me montre le paquet de feuilles froissées qui se trouvait dans ma poche intérieure de veste, elle me sourit.

-Habille toi, nous partons !

-Nous ?

-Hai, j'y ai pensé ce matin, Seb est mort en sauvant des vies, je me battrais donc moi aussi.

-Tu es sur ?

-Hai Dhark, je ne l'ai jamais autant été, je vais t'aider à retrouver tes pères et nous nous battrons tous les deux pour venger Seb et Thomas ainsi que tout ces morts inutiles !!

Rei est forte, elle l'a toujours été depuis que je la connais, elle ne me lâchera pas, je me lève et m'habille.

-Let's go girl !!!

Elle me sourit et on sort, une fois en dehors de l'hôpital, on découvre la ville en ruine, c'est assez stratégique, ils n'ont pas bombardés l'hôpital ni le château, juste de quoi nous faire peur, le centre ville tout autour. Quelle bont !!!

Rei me prend par la main et m'emmène chez elle. Ce n'est pas tout prêt ni trop loin, on clopine parce que la douleur ne fait pas que du bien. De plus on a besoin de vêtements propres. Sa maison est encore debout, elle était trop loin du quartier visé qui se trouvait étrangement au niveau des abris. On entre et tout est vide.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là, en voyage !

-Ok !!

On monte les escaliers et elle me fait entrer dans sa chambre, il y a des posters et des photos de son chéri partout. Elle farfouille dans une armoire et me tend un pantalon noir et un débardeur sans oublier une veste qui ne change pas de couleur et qui ne font pas trop fille.

-La porte en face !

J'entre et me déshabille, je m'observe dans la glace. J'ai la lèvre fendue, l'arcade ornée d'une fine cicatrice et sûrement des cotes fêlées voir cassées, vu la douleur que je ressens. Je me débarbouille et enfile les vêtements, elle a même eut la gentillesse de me filer un boxer de son copain qu'il avait oublié chez elle. J'enlève la chemise blanche de l'hôpital, oui je n'ai pas eu le courage de remettre l'autre et une chaînette en argent ainsi qu'un bracelet en tombe.

Je les ramasse et les identifie comme appartenant à Thomas. Il a du me les glisser dans la petite poche durant notre conversation, je n'ai pas bien fait attention ou alors c'est une infirmière qui me les a remis à sa demande avant que je vienne le voir dans tous les cas, je les ai en main. Je les passe autour de mon cou et sors. Rei m'attend habillé presque comme moi, elle me tend un élastique et je me fais une rapide queue de cheval.

-Prêt Dhark ?

-Prêt Rei !

On descend au rez de chaussé, elle prend la carte bleue que son père lui a laissé, moi les clés de la voiture et un chouette couteau sympas qui tien bien en main. J'ouvre le garage et monte dans la voiture décapotable en plus. Ma japonaise préférée me rejoins avec un paquet de biscuit et une bouteille d'eau avec des médicaments pour faire passer la douleur.

-Tu sais conduire ?

-Oui c'est assez simple monte !!

Je démarre, avance un peu et cale.

-Simple ?

-Juste un raté, la prochaine sera la bonne.

Je redémarre et c'est parti, je sors du quartier en renversant quelques pots de fleurs puis de la ville. Je prends la paire de lunette et la casquette que me tend Rei.

-Ça évitera à tes cheveux de voler partout et puis tu verras mieux !!

J'acquiesce, on fait un topo de nos blessures et d'où on va. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais pour le moment nous partons loin d'ici et Rei est d'accord ! Capte vers le sud !!

A suivre…………..

Yami : Et voila un autre petit chapitre !!!

Aku : Vite fait bien fait !!

Dhark : Mon frère est mort !!! Tu l'as tué alors qu'il m'aimait !!!

Yami : Que veux tu la vie est injustice !!!

Dhark : Je sens que je vais en voir des vertes et des pas mûres !!

Rei : Cesse de te plaindre tout le temps, elle a tué mon fianc !!

Aku : Ben fallait bien vous mettre des motivations !!!!

Rei : Ben ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer !!

Dhark : Ouais, j'approuve !!

Yami : De toute manière vous pouvez vous rebeller c'est pas vous qui faites le scénar et puis il est déjà écrite au brouillon vais pas la changer pour vos beaux yeux !!!!! Niack !!

Aku : Voila sinon ça vous plait toujours ou pas ? La suite ?

Kisu


	5. Hôpital de campagne

**D.H.A.R.K project 00**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Leenaren** : Contente que mes persos te plaisent et que tu trouves que l'histoire soit bien !! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!! Donc ben en espérant que la suite te plaise et puis que ben voila !!lol !! Kisu !

**Yami-Rose1 **: Triste en effet mais leur faut bien une motivation !!!!! Bref voila la suite !!Kisu !

**misaomaxwell******: Vi il est mort le Thomas, moi je l'aimais bien mais il fallait qu'il clams !! Dure dure la vie d'être un perso !!!lol !! Voila la suite !!Kisu !!

**manehou **: Ben j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre !!! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**vivi-chan winner** : Tu verras bien comment avance la fic !!!! Là ça avance un peux mais bon !!!! Disons que les moments tristes ne sont pas finis !!!! Kisu !

**Angelus** : Bien chef je sais ce qui me reste à faire !!!!lol !! Voila donc le chapitre suivant et que tu comprendras pourquoi je suis obligé de les faire partir ainsi !!!Kisu !!!!

**kiouki:** Missi bicoup!! La suite la voila en espérent que ça te plaise!!Kisu!!

_Voila donc le chapitre suivant ! On avance un peu dans la fic et puis ben nouveaux persos en route !_

_**Disclamers **: Les persos relatif au monde de gundam ne m'appartiennent hélas pas !! Snif ! Par contre les autres si !_

_Rei appartient à ma voisine préférée ! Ma reily qui en souffre d'ailleurs !!_

Bêtalecter par Kat-chou!!!! Ma choupinette!!

**Chapit****re 4 : Hôpital de campagne**.

Cela va bien faire une heure et demie que nous roulons. Je m'ennuie ferme mais bon, conduire veut dire se concentrer, parce que, et ben, je ne suis pas un fin pilote. Ce n'est pas en faisant quelques cours sur le net que en vrai c'est simple.

On passe les villages, ça fait trois de ravagés, ils n'y ont pas été de main morte. Je rêvasse lorsque quelque chose attire mon regard au milieu de la route. Je pile net, heureusement que les freins fonctionnent bien ! Je me lève et regarde, il y a une jeune femme étendue là. Je sors de la voiture avec Rei et on s'accroupit près d'elle.

-Madame ?

Elle se tient le ventre.

-J'ai mal, mon béb !!!

Rei m'aide à la relever, elle est enceinte, on l'installe dans la voiture. Je me demande depuis combien de temps elle est étendue là avec tout ces cadavres ?

-Vous tiendrez le coup ? Demande Rei.

-Je ne sais pas…….j'ai si mal…..

Son visage est baigné de larmes et de sang, je ne sais pas si le bébé est encore en vie, si oui, il a bien de la chance. Je remets le moteur en marche, ne quittant pas la femme des yeux en même temps que la route. Soudain elle crie, je freine et saute derrière à ses cotés. Elle se contracte, j'angoisse.

-Rei, remets le moteur en marche et roule, elle va accoucher.

-Mais je ne sais pas moi !! Comment ? Panique-t-elle.

-Calme toi ! Dis-je plus pour moi que pour elle. Ecoute tourne la clé, garde le pied sur l'embrayage et accélère doucement, voila.

Rei obéit et cale.

-Kuso !

-Calme toi recommence.

-Arg, j'ai mal !

Rei recommence et cette fois la voiture fait quelques mètres avant de caler, mais elle reste calme et continue ses essais. Je tiens la main de la jeune femme, elle tremble et respire bizarrement. Cette fois le moteur démarre et elle ne cale pas.

-Maintenant roule !!!

Je la laisse faire et regarde la jeune femme, je ne sais pas quoi faire moi, je ne fais pas des études de médecine, je ne suis pas en S, j'ai juste vu la vidéo d'un accouchement à l'école et encore sans oublier les quelques films mais pas en vrai. Zen on se calme, lui parler, oui voila.

-Votre nom ?

-Nat...halie.

-Ok Nath, calme toi, respire, inspire, expire.

Je lui montre comment faire, la voiture saute, elle se contracte et reprend. Je lui serre la main. Il y a normalement un village pas loin avec un hôpital, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été détruit.

Shit, elle perd les eaux, Shit, shit, shit !! Pas le choix.

-Rei stop la voiture on va devoir la faire accoucher.

Elle pile net et saute de la voiture.

-Prend lui la main et parle lui.

-Hai !

Elle exécute, j'essaye de me souvenir du film, plus qu'à espérer que ça marche et puis je me promets qu'ensuite je me documente là-dessus. Comme quoi on est jamais sûr de ce qui peut arriver dans la vie.

Je soulève sa jupe, allez tan pis pour ma vision vierge et innocente du corps féminin.

Elle se place automatiquement et pousse, je vois la tête, c'est gore je peux vous l'assurer. Je l'encourage à continuer, il n'y a pas que du liquide qui coule mais du sang beaucoup de sang. Ce n'est pas très normal tout ça, les blessures de la jeune mère sont assez graves. Si l'enfant est vivant, la mère ne le sera peut être pas forcément. Elle pousse, encore et encore, ça me parait des heures. Une dernière fois, je pense que ce sera la bonne cette fois. Je l'aide tirant un peu par le corps. Non, vais pas le tirer par la tête.

Il sort enfin, je souris et la met dans les bras de sa maman tout de suite sans couper le cordon ombilical. Je n'ai rien de stériliser.

-C'est une fille !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrasse. Elle est si heureuse, si épanouit. C'est vraiment quelque chose un accouchement surtout quand on voit le sourire de la mère.

-Merci, prenez soin de ma petite Espérance.

Elle ferme les yeux et rend l'âme. Je récupère le bébé qui pleure, j'enlève ma veste et l'enveloppe dedans. Rei recouvre Nathalie, je l'avais bien dit, la mère ne survivrait pas. J'essuie une larme qui coule le long de ma joue. Pas le temps pour le sentimentalisme mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nathalie semble si sereine et puis heureuse aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sûrement parce qu'elle a pu voir sa fille. Rei remet la voiture en route.

-Espérance c'est un joli prénom.

-Hai et elle te l'a confiée.

-Me voila bien !

On arrive à un village détruit lui aussi, il y a des blessés mais on trouve de quoi nettoyer la lame de mon couteau. Une vielle femme soigne comme elle peut un enfant, elle a une bouteille d'alcool, je sais que ce n'est pas le mieux mais bon. Je rince la lame et coupe. Voila. On fait monter les blessés dans la voiture.

-Il y a eut un accouchement ? Demande la vieille femme.

-Oui la mère est morte.

-C'est vous qui…

-Oui madame.

-Et bien félicitation pour des petiots comme vous. Voici de quoi débarbouiller un peu l'enfant.

Je la remercie d'un faible sourire. Deux enfants et un vieux s'installent près de la vieille dame. Rei prend Espérance dans ses bras et moi je mets la voiture en route. Il serait bien que l'on trouve un endroit pour les soigner parce que ben, ils sont bien amochés. Rei a mis la radio en marche et comme seules les infos parlant du massacre marchent elle fourre une cassette de techno dedans. C'est déjà mieux que le silence.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, j'aperçois de grandes tentes près d'un village dans le même état que les autres sauf qu'il y a une rivière et une forêt qui le borde.

Je gare la voiture devant les tentes, on peut y voire une croix dessus. Une jeune femme, la quarantaine en sort, elle semble asiatique, chinoise je dirais.

-Des blessés graves ?

-Graves non, blessés oui, une morte et un nouveau né.

C'est Rei qui a parlé, elle a toujours eu le sens de la syntaxe, moi je récupère juste Espérance et la débarbouille un peu avec la veste.

-Nouveau n ?

-Oui mademoiselle, ces deux enfants ont aidé à l'accouchement de cette jeune femme gravement blessée. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit née.

-C'est une fille ?

-Hai, Dhark amène Espérance.

J'obéis et fais face à la dame, elle prend le bébé et l'occulte rapidement.

-Elle a l'air en bonne sant ! Wufei viens voir !

Un chinois, cheveux ébène, yeux noirs, lunette, la trentaine sort de la tente.

-Oui Sally !

-Occupe toi des blessés !

-Bien.

Il part, ladite Sally reste avec nous, tout en examinant le bébé.

-Vous avez quel age ? Vous venez d'o ? Vos prénoms ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ?

-En tant que médecin oui mais aussi en tant que femme, vous n'êtes que des enfants.

-Un enfant ne l'est plus lorsqu'il a perdu l'être qui lui était cher. Dans une guerre il n'y a plus d'enfant, ou on peut alors dire qu'ils ont grandi trop vite.

Je m'adosse à la portière de la voiture, Sally me regarde bizarrement.

-Veuillez l'excusez nous venons de Sank et nous nous rendions dans le sud afin que je puisse aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mon fiancé qui vient de décéder !

-Fiancé, vous me semblez bien jeune !

-Nous avons seize ans tout de même, je me nomme Rei et voici Dhark.

-Sally Chang et le jeune homme de tout à l'heure mon mari Wufei.

-Enchant ! Dis je sans conviction.

-Et lui que lui est il arriv ?

Rei me regarde, je m'avance doucement.

-Disons que je la personne qui fut mon frère bien que non consanguin durant treize ans, est mort en nous protégeant des suites de ses blessures et en n'omettant pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ce que cela me fait.

Sally me regarde presque avec compassion, je n'en veux pas de sa compassion, elle nous dit de la suivre, on se place devant une bassine où elle nettoie le bébé.

-C'est pour cela que vous voyagez seuls ?

-Hai nous pensons qu'une alliance contre cette organisation se formera bientôt, nous nous y engagerons ensuite.

-Mais vous êtes bien trop jeunes !

-Jeunes ? Peut être … Même sûrement mais il y a seize ans les pilotes de gundams étaient aussi jeune que nous et pourtant ils se sont battus pour la paix et les colonies. Ne me dites pas le contraire, seize ans dans une guerre ce n'est rien, je veux juste pouvoir me battre pour prouver à mon frère qu'il ne c'est pas sacrifié pour rien et aussi……

Je récupère le bébé.

-Pour que le monde où grandira Espérance soit sans mort ni sang.

J'embrasse ma petite puce.

-Ce sont de bien belles paroles pour un adolescent vivant sans soucis jusque là à Sank.

Je me tourne vers Wufei mais Rei me prend de court.

-Qui vous dit que nous avons vécu sans soucis ?

-Sachez qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leurs apparences et dès leur première rencontre vous seriez bien surpris d'en apprendre sur le passé.

Le chinois nous regarde tour à tour s'attardant sur moi puis sur Sally.

-Une patrouille est en approche, une quinzaine d'hommes, que faisons nous ?

-On s'équipe et on fait attention aux blessés.

Sally nous regarde.

-Prends les avec toi, ils ont au moins le mérite d'être en forme.

Wufei hoche la tête et nous fait signe de le suivre, nous traversons les tentes. Il y a des montagnes de blessées, des enfants qui pleurent ainsi que des adultes. Dans un coin il y a des cadavres, dans un autre des personnes qui ne pourront plus utiliser leurs membres. Toutes ces personnes sont des victimes, ça me donne mal au cœur de voir toutes cette malchance, toute cette misère.

On s'arrête près d'un camion, on est sortis des tentes, air pur et frais. Wufei l'ouvre il n'y a que des caisses de médicaments, il s'avance plus au fond et là on y trouve des armes pas beaucoup mais quelques unes.

-Prenez vite ce dont vous savez vous servir.

-Je prends les armes blanches, un couteau et un poignard, j'aime ces trucs là, en plus c'est discret. Rei opte pour un pistolet pas trop voyant et Wufei aussi. On retourne rapidement auprès de Sally. Ne surtout pas penser à la douleur des cotes, oui avec tout ce qui c'est passé, je les ai oubliées celles-là, nous aidons la femme médecin à soigner les blessés en attendant.

La troupe arrive, ils ouvrent la tente brusquement.

-Ola la compagnie et bien ça bosse dure !

Je crois que Rei a vraiment eu envie de lui foutre une claque mais s'est retenue. On les fait sortir, c'est mieux pour le repos des blessés.

-Vous voulez ? demande Sally.

Un canon de pistolet se retrouve contre ma tempe.

-Des otages en forme et nous les avons trouvés ! Tous les quatre vous viendrez avec nous à Sank voir la reine.

Le comandant de la troupe nous regarde d'un peu plus près.

-Nan tous les cinq, le bébé vient aussi. C'est votre petite sœur mademoiselle ?

Je reste stoïque, les yeux grands ouverts, effaré. Mademoiselle ? Moi ?

Rei explose de rire à mes cotés, je sens la colère monter, je me tourne vers la japonaise.

-Tais toi c'est pas drôle !!!

-Oh que si !! Mademoiselle, je me disais aussi que mes vêtements t'allaient bien mais t'es tout de même plat !!

-Normal jusqu'à présent un mec c'est plat, sorry de te rappeler ce léger détail de l'anatomie masculine !

Je la boude pour la peine, le commandant nous regarde surpris et amusé.

-Querelle de couple !

-NOUS NE SOMMMES PAS ENSEMBLE !!!!!!

Rei et moi l'avons dit d'une traite, d'une même voix. L'homme recule devant la force de caractère puis il redevient sérieux.

-En route pour Sank, si vous ne voulez pas que nous détruisions ce centre médical.

Sally se tend et Wufei s'apprête à agir, je les devance, il faut mieux éviter de ce battre ici sachant qu'il y a des blessés. Je ne veux plus voir de mort inutile.

-Laissez nous juste le temps de dire que nous partons.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule du chinois, il acquiesce et exécute. Et bien ça commence bien. Entre une femme qui se prend pour notre mère, un chinois qui est super sur le qui vive et des soldats qui nous ont pris en otage, on n'est pas dans la merde. Et le pire c'est qu'on retourne à Sank, de quoi désespérer.

A suivre……………..

Yami : Feifei est de retour !!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei : j'ai peur !! J'ai peur !!

Dhark : Meu nan, tu vas voir !!

Aku : Rooo Fei notre petit dragon est de retour !!!!!!!!!!

Wufei : Kamisama !!

Rei : Ne T'inquiète donc pas !!!!

Dhark : Oh que si inquiète toi donc !

Yami : Dhark tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de ne pas faire peur à tes aînés !!

Dhark : Vi mamam !

Yami : Bien !!

Wufei : Onna tu me le paieras !

Aku : Rooo il a lu la suite !!! Alors ça te plait ??!!

Wufei : Vous me le paierez tous les deux !!

Yami et Aku tout sourire : Nous aussi on t'aime !!!

Rei : Bref pendant qu'ils se chamaillent comme des gamins, la question qui tue ! La suite ? Pas la suite ? Vous avez aim ? Où pas ?

Kisu !


	6. De retour à Sank

**D.H.A.R.K project 00**

Réponses aux reviews:

**Yami-Rose1** : Kikou !! Apres une très longue absence, oui je sais, me revoil !!! C'est une fic assez longue même si les chapitres sont courts, j'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir votre avis sur ce point de vue là mais j'en parlerais plus bas. Heero apparaître ben encore un peu de temps mais tu verras. Kisu !!

**Leenaren** : Pauvre petit Fei !!!lol !! Voila encore un chapitre, je sais pas s'il plaira mais bon !! Kisu !!

**misao maxwell** : Gomen pour le retard !! Promis je vais me rattraper !!! Voila la suite et heureuse que mes persos te plaisent !! Kisu !!!

**S'L.I.A** : Content que ça te plaise ! Je vais te dire quelque chose, cette fic part d'un rêve que j'ai fait enfin je me faisais chier et je suis partit dans un délire ! Je me suis dit la même chose, c'est pas original mais comme j'avais envi d'écrire une nouvelle guerre avec de nouveaux persos et qu'ils y aient quand même un lien avec les anciens pilotes, ben je me suis lancé, mais c'est vrai que la base n'est pas très originales mais de toute manière ont fini toujours par tourner en rond point de vue idée dans les fics !!lol !! Voila donc la suite en espérant que tu n'auras pas campé trop longtemps et que tu n'auras pas eut de problème !!!lol !! Kisu

_Alors voila mon nouveau chapitre, bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et puis autre chose que je voulais vous demander enfin à ceux qui voudront bien répondre ! Est-ce vous voulez des chapitres plus long où alors je m'en tiens à ça ! C'est à vous de me dire, c'est vous qui lisez. Voila j'attend votre avis !!lol !!_

**Disclamers **: Tous les persos relatifs à gundam ne m'appartiennent hélas pas !!Snif !!! Mais les autres si !! Ce qui n'empêche pas de les faire tous souffrir !!! lol !

Rei appartient à ma Reily voisine préférée que j'adore !!

Thomas à mon frère !

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, s'il y en a de trop dites le moi !! Missi !!_

_Voila bonne lecture, enfin j'espère !!_

**Chapitre 5 : De retour à Sank !**

Quelques minutes plus tard on est dans la voiture, enfin, Rei, Sally dans l'une et dans la notre qu'ils ont réquisitionnés : Wufei, Espérance et moi. C'est bourré de soldas, je n'aime pas les fringues de militaire, ce n'est pas beaux enfin j'aime bien mais pas ceux là, m'inspire pas que voulez vous. Bon arrêtons de faire le pitre et on regarde la réalité en face, conclusion, c'est la merde !

Je me tasse dans la voiture, je ne veux pas retourner à Sank, veux pas !! Moi qui fuyais cette ville et les souvenirs qui vont avec me revoilà en plein dedans. Wufei sent ma tension, il ne fait que me regarder mais je n'aime pas être dévisager ainsi, pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude, on ne croise pas tous les jours quelqu'un ayant les yeux améthystes avec des reflets cobalts, des cheveux long comme les miens et ma carrure.

Je m'occupe d'Espérance, elle est réveillée et gazouille, je lui fourre mon doigt dans la bouche, au moins ça lui évitera de pleurer.

- Sorry ma puce mais j'ai rien à te donner pour le moment.

- Alors c'est toi qui l'as fait naître ?

- Pas le choix, sa mère ne pouvait pas attendre mais je crois que ça valait le coup de voir le visage de cette jeune femme sourire devant l'être naissant. Elle me l'a confiée, j'en prends soin.

- Tu es étrange comme garçon.

Je soupire.

- Oui je suis différent, je ne suis pas comme elle, je n'ai pas été désiré par mes parents à la naissance mais j'ai dans l'espoir, d'un jour pouvoir leur dire, je suis votre fils.

- Tu ne l'es connaît pas ? S'étonne le chinois.

- Non, leur nom, leur prénom, je ne sais rien d'eux.

- Je vois.

Il me sourit, il peut être gentil, je ne le voyais pas comme ça lorsque je l'ai croisé la première fois, pas à être si proche des personnes, c'est comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose et qu'il essayait de me rassurer. Il ouvre ses bras et me laisse m'y calfeutrer, c'est un père comme ça que j'aurais voulu avoir et non quelqu'un qui ne voit pas même mon existence. Je suis bien pour le moment.

On arrive à Sank, les habitants fuient à notre entrée, tu parles qui resteraient dans le coin avec deux voitures dont une dizaine de gars sont armés surtout que Sank est connu pour avoir bannit totalement toutes formes d'armée. On se gare devant le château, il y a un cimetière sur le coté, Thomas doit s'y trouver.

On sort de la voiture, Wufei me fait un petit signe de tête et on rejoint Rei et Sally, les deux asiatiques ont du elles aussi parler un peu, elles se serrent les coudes et c'est ce qu'il faut faire. On monte les marches et on rentre dans le palais. Un valet nous mène dans la salle du trône sûrement, Réléna et Cathya s'y trouvent.

La troupe se referme autour de nous et le chef s'avance, je pense qu'il compte garder la surprise sur nous.

- Reine Réléna nous venons vous demandez de vous rendre afin que Sank devienne une de nos bases.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda ironiquement la Reine. Vous ne pensez pas avoir fait assez de dégât, de morts, de blessés comme cela, sans en plus vouloir assouvir ce pays a vos fins.

Le chef sourit, il s'en contre fou des victimes, il fait la guerre et c'est tout et on commence par le pays qui instaura la paix lors de celle d'avant. Tactique militaire.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix de toute manière, nous avons des otages.

Le chef fait un mouvement et nous révèle à la reine et sa nièce. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils avaient eut besoin d'otages alors qu'ils leur suffisaient d'arriver avec quelques chars et autres armes de guerre et de prendre le pays. Réléna et Cathya se tendent ce qui n'échappe pas au solda.

- Je vois que vous les connaissez, nous les avons ramassés plus loin prêt d'un campement médical mais comme vous les connaissez ce sera d'autant plus simple.

- Sal…

- Mademoiselle respect, de pareil mot, ne devrait jamais sortir d'une aussi jolie bouche.

- Pourquoi refaire ce qu'OZ faisait avant vous, cela ne sert à rien !!

Le chef sourit en regardant la reine.

- Oh que si ma reine, contrairement à OZ, nous n'avons plus à craindre les Gundam car ils ont été détruit et organiser une rébellion prendrait trop de temps, personne ne pourra rien contre nous car après plus de dix ans de paix, nous sommes les seules à posséder des armes. Vous n'avez plus vos gundams, vous êtes perdus.

Wufei fait un pas en avant, il ne semble pas d'accord avec ce que dit l'officier.

- Avant les Gundams il y avait les pilotes et ça vous avez tendance à l'oublier, la machine ne marche que s'il y a la volonté des pilotes.

Le solda rit à cœur joie mais nous pas, je suis de l'avis de Wufei avant tout il y a les pilotes.

- Laissez moi rire, les pilotes de gundams doivent être rouillés à présent et même si, dites moi ce qu'ils feraient contre nous, ils n'ont plus d'armes.

Il me saoul grave et y a pas que moi à ce que je vois, Rei serre les point, Wufei à la tempe qui bat relativement, Sally pose une main amicale sur son épaule, de quel droit ce solda ce permet il de dire ça.

- De toute manière notre organisation grandit à vitesse, il y aura ceux qui résisteront et donc mourront, ceux neutre prit entre deux feux et ceux qui nous rejoindrons et donc vivront. Il n'y a guère que trois solutions, pas d'autre alternative, laquelle choisissez vous pour votre peuple, Reine de Sank ?

Il parle trop et la Reine est dans l'incapacité de faire un choix judicieux sachant que nous sommes otages et que sa population risque gros. Il faut qu'on se sorte de ce foutoir et seul. Je fais une léger signe à Rei, elle me regarde, je lui montre le garde, elle a comprit mais je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas totalement ce que je vais faire mais d'un autre coté, ne suis je pas né pour ça, pour quelque chose de ce genre.

De l'autre coté, il y a Wufei et Sally qui sont bien trop absorbé par la discussion, et les petits soldats aussi pour ce préoccuper de deux gosses et un bébé, bien dommage pour eux. RRaaaa les adultes je vous jure, faut toujours se débrouiller par sois même.

Je prends Espérance dans un bras, ça va secouer un peu ma puce mais faut y aller, va falloir faire vite et attention, c'est moi que voila. Je tire mon couteau et oui, je l'ai encore sur moi, let's go baby. Je me déplace rapidement et me retrouve derrière le chef.

- Mon choix m'a été donné à la naissance et il n'est pas dans les votres. Je me battrais et vivrais envers et contre tout.

- Comment ???

Il semble surpris, je lui tranche la gorge, le sang gicle mais je m'en fiche. Coup d'œil rapide à Rei, elle assomme celui qui est à coté d'elle à l'aide d'une prise d'art martiaux, je me tourne vers Cathya.

- Cath !!!

Elle me regarde, j'embrasse rapidement Espérance et la lui donne, heureusement que je cours assez vite, dans la précipitation elle manque de la faire tomber mais je n'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà sur un autre garde, ma lame aussi courte soit elle tranche comme du beurre. Je souris. je me battrais et vivrais, je prouverais à mes créateurs, que je suis utile, que je ne suis pas une chose de laquelle on peu décider de vie ou de mort. Je suis une personne à part entière.

Je regarde Rei elle se débrouille bien, faudra vraiment qu'elle m'apprenne quelques prises et puis Sally et Wufei aussi, bien trop d'ailleurs pour être de simples médecins, je crois qu'on ne sait pas tout dit.

- Cette fois, c'est finit ma Reine, tu as choisis ton clan, tu vas mourir. S'exclame un solda, son arme pointé sur la reine.

Je soupire, il parle trop, je lance le premier couteau dans sa main et le pistolet percute le sol et je prends le second, je tranche une nouvelle fois une jolie petite gorge, il tombe à genoux, l'agonie fut courte, il est raide mort.

- Pathétique ! Soupirais je.

Rei arrive elle aussi rapidement à mes cotés et me frappe la tête.

- Baka ! Il est mort, on lui soutire comment des informations maintenant ?

Je me tourne devant mon amie, le regard qui en dit long sur ma façon de voir les choses.

- Aie, et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je le prie bien aimablement de me passer son pistolet et de se rendre afin que nous puissions lui soutirer des informations. Ils ont tué Thomas, Rei et puis Seb aussi, s'ils voulaient vivre il avait qu'à se rendre.

Elle soupire elle sait très bien que j'ai raison sur ce coup là peut être pas totalement parce que ce n'est pas bien de tuer mais tout de même.

- N'empêche que tu peux vraiment être dangereux.

- J'adore ces petits trucs.

Je jongle un peu avec le couteau ensanglanté, et l'essuis sur la veste du mort, je récupère l'autre et ensuite le sien, il est trop fort celui là, la lame est cranté.

- Nice !

- Tu me fais peur des fois.

- Rei ?

- Hai !

Je me tourne vers elle, le regard implorant.

- Tu m'apprendras tes techniques, please !! Please !! Please !!

Elle me regarde, je fais les yeux du petit chiot abandonné, elle soupire.

- Tu sais que quand tu fais ça je peux rien te refuser.

- Yes, je t'adore !!!!

Je dépose un gros smack sonore sur sa joue et je cours récupérer mon bébé dans les bras de Cathya.

- Ma puce ça va ? Tu es toute taché de sang, on va enlevé tout ça mon cœur.

Je lui essuies sa frimousse, elle me sourit, j'adore elle est trop choupi.

- Gamin, Gaki !!

- Je t'ai entendu Rei !

- C'était fait pour Baka !

Je descends avec Espérance quelques marches.

- Tu as entendu poussinette, elle est michante Rei-chan.

- Tu m'as appelée comment ?

Je lui fais un énorme sourire.

- Rei-chan, chan, c'est un diminutif, nan ?

- Omae o korosu baka !!

- Là par contre je sais pas !

Wufei et Sally rient, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils rient, ben vous savez les adultes, je n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Mais bon en attendant nous sommes revenues à Sank et vue le regard de Cathya, je sens que les explications vont avoir lieux. My god.

**A suivre….**

Yami : Et un petit chapitre de plus, dans le prochain on commence vraiment à rentrer dans le vif de la fic !!!

Dhark : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je veux pas !

Wufei : Moi non plus !

Aku : Meu si vous le voulez mes petits chéris !!

Dhark et Wufei : NON !!

Yami et Aku : OH que SI !!! Niack !!

Sally et Rei qui se tapent la tête de désespoir !!

Yami : Mais bon, pas la peine de tergiverser des heures sur le sujet, chers lecteurs, n'oubliez pas notre question du début !!!

Aku : Et une pitite review si possible !!

Kisu !


	7. Détermination

**D.H.A.R.K Project 00**

****

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**S'L.I.A :** Kikou désol pour le retard alors que tu demandais si gentiment la suite pour la peine le chapitre est plus long et celui d'après aussi !!! Missi encore pour ta review !! Kisu !!

**TSAD's :** Missi pour ta review !! Pour la signification de D.H.A.R.K comme c'est un POV de Dhark justement, vous le découvrirez en même temps que lui !!!!! C'est-à-dire, je sais pas !! Enfin je crois que y a quelques trucs dans un chapitre plus loin mais te dire exactement quand, j'en sais rien parce qu'en plus, je sais pas comment évolue ma fic suivant les chapitres !!! Voila Kisu !!!

**Yami-Rose1 :** Tu me diras comment tu trouves ce chapitre plus long, en tout cas celui d'après sera long, ça j'en suis sûre parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à mettre dedans. Voila et encore missi !! Kisu !!

**Youkai** Grand merci à toi parce que des review comme ça j'adore, ça me donne encore plus envi de vous mettre la suite !!! Merci vraiment !! KISU !!

Alors voici le chapitre 6, gros pardon pour le retard, décidément avec cette fic j'arrive pas à tenir mais engagement mais faut dire aussi que j'en ai tellement !! Mais bon, voila le chapitre suivant, celui d'après sera à l'heure promis, je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance sur cette fic parce que j'ai l'impression de vous faire attendre des plombes.

Donc je vous remercie encore et toujours de lire cette fic, de reviewer pour ce qui le font !!

**Le disclaimers** obligatoire !!lol !! : Alors, les personnages de Gundam ne m'appartiennent hélas pas même si je ne me gène pas pour les utiliser !!loll !! Ensuite, Thomas Devans appartient à mon petit frère et oui l'inspi vient de ce que l'on voit ou lit. Rei est à ma voisine, ma petite Reily en sucre que j'adore !! Et enfin Dhark est à moi, c'est mon perso rien qu'à moi nan à Aku aussi !!! Aku : Gentil de ne pas m'oublier. Yami : Je ne t'oublie jamais mon cœur !! Et puis Espérance est à moi aussi, na !!!!

Bonne lecture !__

**_Chapitre 6 : Détermination. _**

Cathya me regarde bizarrement je crois qu'elle veut avoir des explications. Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme, elle a l'air d'un poisson comme ça.

- Matth, Rei comment se fait il que ayez été pris en otage ? Vous avez disparu de l'hôpital sans le dire à personne, Ginnie a eu peur pour vous deux.

- Ginnie va bien alors et Maud ? Demande précipitamment Rei.

Elle baisse la tête et fait un signe négatif.

- Qui est ce qui est encore en vie de notre classe ?

Elle me regarde tristement, j'ai un poids dans l'estomac, ça fait mal.

- Nous ne sommes plus qu'une petite dizaine et encore je compte les blessés graves…

- Ils sont enterrés ? Je demande en la coupant pressé de savoir de ce qui est advenu du corps de Thomas.

- Oui Math, derrière le château.

Je la regarde sérieusement, ça fait deux fois que j'entend ce prénom tant détesté alors je vais mettre les choses au claire tout de suite, je ne veux plus être appelé ainsi, je ne suis plus Mathieu Devans, je suis juste Dhark.

- Ne m'appelle plus Matthieu, celui là est mort en même temps que Thomas maintenant je récupère ma véritable identité, je suis Dhark, D.H.A.R.K. Matthieu Devans n'existe plus.

- Mais ta mère….

- Ce n'est pas ma mère !

Je n'ai pas crié, je ne me suis pas énervé, je suis resté calme, posé, sérieux mais surtout je lui est fait comprendre par un regard dur comme l'acier de ne plus ouvrit la bouche sur ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette fille alors qu'elle ne vienne pas me chercher maintenant.

Je vois Rei lui faire un petit signe pour qu'elle ne continue pas et elle le fait sinon je lui éclate la tête ou alors je lui tranche la gorge pour voir de quelle couleur est le sang royale. Je ne suis pas entrain de partir dans mon tripe là. Bon on se calme, la reine Réléna s'avance un peu.

- Wufei, Sally où est votre campement ?

- Trois heures environ, plus au sud. Répond la femme médecin.

- Prenez des voitures et rapatrié tout le monde ici, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont réattaquer de si tôt. Par contre je suis étonné que vous ayez fait si vite.

- Nous avons été prévenu un peu avant l'attaque mais toutes les communications sont surveillées.

- - Vous saviez ??

- Non pas vraiment mais nous surveillons ce groupe depuis un petit moment.

Je ne capte rien à leurs échanges et Rei non plus ce qui me rassure un peu, je me sens moins bête d'un coup. C'est vrai que si j'avais été le seul je me serais soucié de ma santé mentale.

- Quatre arrivera dans deux jours.

- Winner se déplace jusqu'ici ? S'étonne Réléna.

- Oui mais il ne m'a pas dit si Trowa venait avec lui, bien que je le pense. Continue Sally.

- Ensuite il ne manquera plus que Yuy et Maxwell pour compléter l'équipe.

- Je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'eux depuis…

La reine fait un signe de la main, elle a l'air si triste, je me demande bien qui sont tous ces gens bien que le nom de Winner me dise quelque chose les autres me sont inconnus.

- MA REINE !!!

Elle relève la tête vers l'homme qui vient de rentrer en panique couvert de poussière et essoufflé par sa course folle.

- Majesté nous n'avons plus de liaison avec les autres villes et surtout Cartan.

Réléna semble essayer de rester calme devant ce que lui dit l'homme mais c'est vrai que ça doit être rageant.

- Et les autres moyens ?

- Non plus, il semblerait qu'on essaye de nous isoler des autres villes du royaume.

- Faites ce que vous pouvez pour détourner le système.

Le technicien salut et disparaît rapidement. Je regarde à présent Rei, elle réfléchit puis croise mon regard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on pense à la même chose, mais vraiment la même chose. Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas meilleure amie pour rien, elle me comprend comme personne.

- Nous demandons le droit de nous rendre dans le sud afin de nous même voir ce qui s'y passe et ainsi revenir vous le dire, ne Rei ?

Elle acquiesce, ils nous regardent tour à tour, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent mais moi je ne compte pas rester les mains liées alors que je peux être utile, je ne suis pas quelque chose conçut pour être ensuite jeté aux oubliettes, je suis un être à moi tout seul, je pense, je réfléchit enfin pas tout le temps mais surtout, j'agis.

- De toute manière, commence Rei, je dois me rendre sur la tombe de mon fiancé se trouvant à Cartan donc j'accompagnerais Dhark.

Réléna reste septique, je sais qu'elle doit se dire nous ne sommes que des enfants, nous ne pourrons pas assurer à bien cette mission. Elle reste toujours aussi mademoiselle paix dans l'univers alors que ce qui se passe est plus grave, elle a voulu la paix, elle a eut la paix, maintenant tout recommence mais pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il va falloir se battre pour notre liberté.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux, vos parents ne seront sûrement pas de cet avis.

- Majesté, sous votre honneur, je suis orphelin adopté par pitié, la seule personne qui aurait pu me donner son accord pour qui j'aurais vraiment hésité à vous faire part decette demande est morte, je ne vois pas ce qui me retiens à cette famille.

- Et quant à moi, mon fiancé comme je vous l'ai dis est enterré à Cartan, il est mort en protégeant des enfants, vous pensez réellement qu'il serait fier de moi s'il me voyait resté à ne rien faire.

Je fais un pas plus déterminer à y aller vers la reine.

- De toute manière même si vous ne nous donnez pas votre accord, cela ne nous empêchera pas de le faire par nous même, nous ne resterons pas les bras croisés à regarder la guerre se faire sous nos yeux, nous ne sommes peut être que des adolescents mais cela ne change pas la force de caractère. Et puis vous nous avez vu à l'œuvre, nous ne sommes pas si faibles que ça, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me mettre sous le drapeau de n'importe quelle groupe de rébellion qui se formeraient plus au sud ou au nord.

Il y a un court silence où je sens que mes paroles ont touché l'assemblé ici présente, je pense sincèrement ce que je disais, je suis jeune, certes, je suis immature à la guerre mais j'ai été entraîné pour ça, j'ai ça en moi et je ne tiendrais pas en regardant les morts et les autres se battrent, je ne suis pas un lâche.

- Réléna, Wufei les accompagnera.

- Quoi ??? Dit où plutôt hurle Wufei outré.

- Dans ce cas je ne m'y oppose pas. Vous partirez demain avec une lettre que je vous donnerais et que vous remettrez en main propre au régent de Cartan.

Cartant à un régent, je ne connais pas sa tronche, je ne suis jamais allé dans cette ville mais il est vrai que pour faciliter le gouvernement de Sank, Réléna a nommé quelqu'un de confiance à ce poste.

- Mais je ne vais tout de même pas devoir jouer les nounous !!

- On a seize ans pas cinq ! Râle Rei ;

Moi je sautille jusqu'à lui, il est trop fort comme mec, je le trouve amusant.

- Fei, peux t'appeler Fei, ne ? Bref très heureux de voyager avec toi !

- Wufei, mon nom est WUFEI !

- Vip en effet, mais Fei c'est plus court et puis je préfère Fei moi !!

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dis, il en a cinq et encore.

Je me retourne vers Rei et lui tire la langue, encore très mature tout ça dites moi. Réléna et Sally rient franchement, moi je m'en fiche, elles peuvent se moquer de moi, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je suis un vrai gamin et fier de l'être. C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

- Et il est tout le temps comme ça ? Demande mon petit chinois préféré.

- Hai, ne Cathya ?

- Et encore il peut être encore pire. Répond la nièce de la reine.

Les deux adolescentes explosent de rire et ben moi je vais les bouder pour la peine, c'est tout ce qu'elles méritent. Espérance gazouille, je l'adore, elle est vraiment trop mignonne. N'empêche qu'une fois les fous rires passés, on discute des préparatifs de notre première mission pour demain matin. Il y aurait la musique de cette vielles séries, comme ça s'appelle déjà, ah oui mission impossible, ça serait terrible.

Tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tououououou touououou touououou tou tout tout tou…… (Sur l'air de mission impossible)

Je regarde l'heure et ben, le temps passe vite, déjà dix heures du soir, je suis vraiment dépassé par les événements, ça va faire plus d'une journée qu'ont eu lieu les bombardement, que Thomas est mort, que ma vie a changé du tout au tout.

Je me dirige à présent vers le cimetière avec Rei et Fei qui a voulu nous accompagner enfin c'est plutôt Sally qui le lui a demandé. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à l'embêter de toute manière. On passe devant un champ de croix et de fleurs, c'est vraiment un champ, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si vaste. Comment peut on faire autant de mort, comment peut on tuer autant d'innocent sans raison. Je sens une larme couler, je l'essuies vivement et me remets en route.

On se stop devant plusieurs de ce qui furent mes amis et le resteront dans mon cœur, comment oublier tant d'années passées ensembles, dans les mêmes classes, à jouer, se chercher, se chamailler, des souvenirs, voila ce qu'ils seront des souvenirs. On s'arrête un peu plus longtemps sur celle de Maud, elle était si douce et gentille, un ange égaré sur terre et maintenant elle est retournée au Paradis.

On avance un peu plus et on se pose devant celle de Thomas, il y a des fleurs et une bougie signe que Laura est passée mais elle ne mériterait même pas d'avoir le droit de le voir. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant son nom gravé sur la croix, un nom, il n'est plus qu'un nom sur une pauvre croix en pierre. Rei s'avance la première et s'agenouille, elle sort un bâton d'encens et l'allume avant de le planter dans la terre.

- Merci de m'avoir protéger même si je sais que tu n'as pas pensé à moi avant tout. Je prendrais soin de Dhark puisque tu me l'as laissé, je suis au courrant de tout et je te le jure, je l'aiderais et ne l'abandonnerais pas. Toi là haut si tu rencontres mon fiancé, je suis sûr que Dhark t'en a parlé, soyez amis.

Elle fait une petite pause, et se relève en regardant la croix.

- Merci encore Thomas.

Elle recule, je lui mes Espérance dans les bras, je m'avance très lentement, mon cœur bat si vite, je sens déjà les larmes poindrent à mes yeux, je suis au bord du gouffre. Je m'arrête calmement essayant de retenir mes sanglots et surtout de ne pas m'écrouler devant la tombe.

- S'lut p'tit frère !! Tu me manques mais tu le vois, je survis. J'ai vu ta mère après ta mort, elle m'a dit que tout était de ma faute et en effet ça l'est en partie. Mais seulement ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à naître mais eux. Si tu étais là, tu me frapperais, ne ? Tu me frapperais parce que je me dénigre, je dis des choses que je devrais pas, je parle alors que je le pense vraiment, c'est de ma faute si tu es mort, c'est de ma faute parce que j'étais là et qu'au lieu de te protéger en tant qu'aîné, tu l'as fait. Je t'ai perdu.

Je prend ma respiration et ravale mes sanglots, ne pas craquer maintenant.

- Je vais donc suivre ton conseil et vivre comme tu le souhaitais. Cependant je vais me battre, me battre et tuer. Ne fait pas cette tête mes mains sont déjà couvertes de sang, par le passé, par le présent comme dans l'avenir. J'ai tué aujourd'hui et je recommencerais, Lucifer pourra me prendre à ces ordres ensuite mais toi j'espère que Yehudia t'a bien accompagné au ciel. Ton âme si pur y a sa place alors que la mienne n'a la sienne que dans l'antre de Satan.

Je dépose une rose rouge près de la bougie et reste à genoux, je tiens plus sur mes jambes alors autant faire en sorte de ne pas tomber. J'ai encore tellement de choses à lui dire.

- Tu vois ce bout de chou là bas, c'est Espérance, c'est moi qui ai permis à sa mère de lui donner naissance, elle est mignonne, ne ? Je veux qu'elle grandisse dans la paix et non dans la guerre. C'est pour cela que je me battrais aussi, et ne t'inquiète pas, je retrouverais mes vrais parents. Quoi qu'ils fassent, ou qu'ils soient, vivants ou morts, je les retrouverais, je sais que se sera dur mais j'ai des preuves aussi matériels que morales. Je leur prouverais que je suis bien d'eux et j'espère qu'ils m'accepteront alors qu'ils ne savent même pas que j'existe. Mes créateurs si toujours en vie souffriront, je leur ferais payer le prix fort pour mon enfance, pour tout ce qui c'est passé par leur faute. On ne se prend pas impunément pour Dieu. Un être vivant naît par ce qu'on l'a voulu et meurt en son temps, je ne suis pas un jouet. D.H.A.R.K, ça aussi je découvrirais un jour ce que cela veut dire mais en attendant je me battrais. Michael sera mon guide.

Je regarde le bâton d'encens finir de brûler et je reprends.

- Je reviendrais te voir petit frère. Je t'aime Thomas.

Je ferme les yeux et murmure au ciel.

- Yehudia, ange du deuil, veille sur l'âme de mon frère chéri, protége le jusqu'au domaine des cieux et encore après.

Je me relève, je sais que je pleure, je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute légèrement.

- Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher à son cœur et j'ai appris que l'on ne l'oublie jamais même si pour cela il faut savoir se montrer faible afin que les autres puissent entendre ton appel et t'aider.

Je le regarde, je sais tout ça, je le sais, ça me vrille le cœur, je me sens si mal.

- Je sais mais ça fait si mal, les garçons ne doivent pas pleurer. Boy's don't cry !!!

Je pleure à présent contre son épaule, je le sens se tendre à ma phrase mais il ne dit rien, il resserre juste ses bras sur mon corps frêle et tremblant. Après un petit instant il me parle.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui dit la même chose, cette phrase et pourtant plus d'une fois je l'ai vue pleurer, de joie, je chagrin, de rage mais il continuait de répéter inlassablement cette phrase. Sûrement est ce pour le persuader lui même mais ça ne l'a jamais empêcher de pleurer.

Je souris en restant contre lui, je regarde moi aussi le ciel, Wufei est vraiment un type génial, il peut sembler dur en apparence mais il a un cœur en or. Je tremble un peu de froid, il me tire vers le château. Rei nous rejoint avec Espérance enveloppée dans ma veste, normalement dans la chambre je trouverais des vêtements propres pour elle.

On rentre ainsi au château, je rentre dans la chambre que la reine m'a remise, mon bébé dans les bras, ça me fait tellement bizarre de dire mon bébé parce que même si je m'en occupe, ce ne sera jamais le mien, je lui dirais toute la vérité sur ses parents et sa naissance, je ne reproduirais pas ce qu'on m'a fait, ça fait tellement mal et puis je ne suis pas comme eux.

Je prends les vêtements et les couches, pff la galère, comment on fait avec ces trucs l !!!!!!!!!! Ah voila, y a un mode d'emploie. Si Rei me voyait, elle se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Alors bon le manteau au lavage, au tour du bébé maintenant, dans le lavabo puis je me débats avec la couche pour enfin réussir à l'habiller et la coucher. Elle dort déjà. Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'elle n'ai pas réclamé un truc à manger depuis qu'on a dîné vers huit heure mais bon elle passe son temps à dormir. Etrange bébé que voila, crie pas, ne pleure pas, mange pas. Elle doit avoir un problème, elle dort et gazouille. De toute manière si elle réclame, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Je la couche donc allume le PC, pianote, protége la ligne et retombe sur le site. Une fenêtre s'ouvre avant même que je le fasse, et voila mon internaute préféré.

- T'es vivant ??

- Comme tu le vois enfin je tien de bout. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Et ben je sais pas moi, intuition.

- Mouais.

- Et Sank ?

- Dévasté par les bombardements mais ce n'est pas encore le désert. On survit moi qui croyais que je vivais en enfer, les ténèbres sont belle et bien sur Sank, il n'y a plus que ruines, cadavres et sang et pourtant la vie continue son cours.

- Tu m'as l'air bien déprimé petit.

- Je ne suis pas petit !! J'ai 16 ans !

- Et moi trente deux ! T'es un gamin pour moi !

- Mouais si tu veux dans ce cas toi, t'es un vieux !

Ben quoi c'est vrai, si je suis un môme, lui c'est un vieux !!! Niack quoi j'ai bien le droit de me défouler un peu après cette journée de merde.

- Pas vrai !

- Si

- Nan

- Si

- Nan

- Gamin

- Vieux

- OOOUUUIIINNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je sursaute, Espérance pleure, finalement je retire ce que j'ai dis, elle sait le faire. Bon dans ce cas je pense qu'elle doit avoir faim, allez courage, tout à l'heure c'est Sally qui l'a nourrit.

- Je re

- Tu vas o ?

Je ne répond pas, prend le biberon sur le plateau repas sur le bureau, ça non plus je sais pas comment ça marche, j'ai jamais eut le droit de le donner à Thomas. Je fais en sorte de la tenir convenablement dans mes bras et j'essaye tant bien que mal de lui faire boire. Elle suceautte le truc moi je n'y ai jamais eu le droit du moins aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire. Elle m'en fou partout, je suis tout couvert de lait mais elle est si choupi comme ça. Je suis bon à changer, je reperds dans un coin des vêtements pour moi, elle recrache la tétine, elle doit plus avoir faim. Je la débarbouille, euh, je crois qu'il faut lui taper un peu dans le dos pour qu'elle fasse son rot. Alors exécution puis je la recouche. Elle sourit.

- Dors bien mon petit ange, que Lahaliel te protége.

Je la laisse et me retourne à mon écran, je souris devant le flot de questions écrites.

- Répond

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Reviens !

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Tu boudes ?

- Dit moi !!!

Je rit en silence pour ne pas réveiller ma petite chérie.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux débiter comme connerie.

- Tu es revenu ?

- Vi comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu faisais quoi ???

- Curieux ?

Je souris malicieusement devant mon écran.

- Oui et alors ?

- Je donnais à manger à mon ange.

- Ange ?

- Oui mon ange, j'ai fuis Sank et en chemin j'ai rencontré une jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher. On n'a pas pu arriver à un hôpital alors je l'ai mise au monde. Elle est vraiment trop kawaii.

- Kawaii ? Tu parles japonais ?

- Oui un peu je suis métis américain, japonais et puis Rei est japonaise.

- C'est ta petite copine.

- Non, ma meilleure amie, elle était fiancée mais il est mort lors de l'attaque.

- Pardon ça a du être dur ?

- Rei est forte bien plus que moi, je suis voué à perdre ceux que j'aime ou à ne jamais les connaître.

- Comment ça ?

Je soupire, j'ai envi de lui dire, de tout lui raconter enfin sans vraiment le faire, après tout il ne me connaît pas, je ne risque probablement de ne jamais le rencontrer. Et puis j'ai envi de parler, de me confier, de ne pas être juger, juste écouter.

- Je suis orphelin, mes parents ne savent pas que j'existe, j'ai été ensuite adopté. Ma famille me haïssait sauf Thomas mon petit frère. Il est mort pour me protéger, pour moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. Il est le premier à m'avoir dit des mots sincères dans ma vie qui n'a été que mensonge. Il ne m'aimait pas comme un frère et c'est ça qui l'a perdu, son amour pour moi. Maintenant j'ai Espérance et je l'ai déjà couverte de sang alors qu'elle vient à peine de naître. Ma mère adoptive avait raison, je suis un monstre, je n'aurais pas du naître.

Je pleure en silence, je dois être vraiment un pleurnichard, un véritable pleurnichard, je ne fais que ça. Comment Thomas a pu m'aimer moi, je suis le dernier sur terre qui aurait du mériter ton amour. Le dernier. Je suis tout de même soulager qu'il ne me voit pas dans cet état.

- Ne dis pas de telle chose, faut avoir confiance en sois. Regarde ton bébé il est né grâce à toi et tu t'en occupe. Tu sais quand j'avais ton age, je me disais la même chose, à cause de moi étaient morts es personnes que j'aimais beaucoup mais avec ça je me suis forgé. Etre fort pour ne pas être un poids, pour être utile et surtout pour pouvoir aider ce que j'aime.

Ces mots me rassurent, me font chaud au cœur.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Merci d'être là, de me parler, de me consoler alors que tu ne me connais même pas. Merci tout simplement de ne pas avoir fermer cette fenêtre la première fois que je suis venu sur ton site, merci tout simplement.

Je suis complètement en larme, je suis devenu bien fragile depuis que je sais la vérité sur ma naissance. Trop de chose arrive en même temps mais je l'ai promis à Thomas, à Espérance, à Rei, à Wufei et à moi-même, je me battrais pour la paix et la liberté.

- De rien petit, je t'aime bien.

- Mais dis moi ? pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer sur ton canal ?

Je me frotte les yeux, il est temps d'arrêter de pleurer un peu et de se réveiller.

- Parce que t'es trop jeune.

- Euh…..

- Je blague, parce que je ne veux pas, je préfère te garder pour moi tout seul.

- Lol

- Ben quoi ????? Au faire tu me parlais des gundams lors de notre première rencontre.

- Vi

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais des renseignements sur eux. On trouve de nombreuses choses sur le net, la guerre, les rebelles, OZ mais eux rien. Je me doute que c'est pour pouvoir vivre tranquille, chacun ses secrets, je le conçois.

- Oui les pilotes de Gundams sont connus de nombreuses personnes mais aucune ne parlera sur eux. Chacun à le droit à sa paix.

- Une paix qui ne dure pas, n'en est pas une. Reviendront ils se battrent ? Reviendront ils sauver les hommes alors que cela n'a la première fois aboutit à rien ? Seuls eux le savent, seulement s'ils ne le font pas moi je le ferais même si pour cela je dois tuer ou être tué.

- Des paroles bien dures pour un enfant.

Je me sens plus fort, je ne pleure plus, je suis déterminer à venger les morts.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance heureuse, vivre dans l'ombre de son frère et découvrir bien après le secret de sa naissance, la recevoir de plein fouet, perdre l'amour par la suite. Je ne dis pas avoir la pire enfance mais elle n'est pas toute rose non plus.

- Es tu déterminé ou tout simplement inconscient ?

- Je ne sais pas…peut être les deux.

Il y a un court silence, je n'entends plus que la respiration de ma petite chérie, je me sens bien ainsi éclairé simplement par l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Allez petit, il est temps d'aller au lit pour toi. On se revoit demain.

- J'aurais bien aimé mais non, je pars pour Cartan, nous n'avons plus de communication.

- Dans ce cas je te souhaite bon courage petit.

- Merci vieux. Bonne nuit.

- Good night gamin.

Je souris en fermant l'ordinateur, ce mec est adorable, entre lui et Wufei, j'ai trouvé deux adultes en qui me confier. Je les aime bien alors que je ne les connais pas, mais j'ai confiance.

J'enlève mon pantalon et mon débardeur plein de sang, j'aurais pu faire l'effort de me laver avant, puis je m'allonge sur le lit, tout près d'Espérance. Je repense à ma journée, j'ai fais accoucher une jeune femme, elle m'a confiée son bébé avant de mourir, j'ai rencontré Wufei et Sally, été pris en otage avec eux et Rei, j'ai tué sans hésitations, sans remords aucuns et me voila envoyé en mission. Je suis aussi passé voir Thomas et j'ai parlé à mon mystérieux ami du net. Bref depuis trois jours ma vie à basculé et le futur me réserve j'en suis sûr encore plein de choses.

Mais maintenant il faut dormir qui sait ce que demain me réserve.

**A suivre…**

Dhark : T'as décidé de me faire déprimé tout au long de ta fic comme ça ?

Yami : j'en sais rien mon lapin.

Wufei : Je veux pas jouer les baby sitter, nan mais, je veux pas !! Injustice !!!

Aku : Oui oui on sait mais que veux tu, pour le moment, t'es le seul là, t'inquiète vous souffrirez je pense tous à un moment ou un autre pour le moment c'est toi ma victime.

Duo : j'ai pas vraiment envi d'arrivé tout de suite moi.

Rei : Ben de toute manière ce n'est pas vous qui décidez mais les auteurs !

Yami et Aku : Niack ! Niack !

Sally : Bon c'est pas un peu fini ici !!

Yami : Si maman Sally !!!

Heero : Baka !

Yami : Maieuuuu !!!!

Aku : Bon avant que ça ne dégénère, une petite review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !!

Kisu !


	8. Cartan

**Dhark**** project 00**

**Réponses aux review :**

**Yami-Rose1 **: Voici la suite et missi pour ta review !!! Kisu !

**Naera Ishikawa** : Kikou !!! Moi j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!!Kisu !!

**Zorro La Tortue** : Pour le webmaster comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu attendras la suite !!!lol !!! Sinon missi pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien !! Kisu !!

**TSAD's** : Je fais aussi vite que je peux !!!! Kisu

**S'L.I.A** : J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop souffert de ta piqûre !!! Sinon contente que ça te plaise et puis ben, tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ??? Kisu

**Note de l'auteur** : voila, pour m'excuser de mon retard habituel, ce chapitre contient en fait deux chapitres !! Je voulais vous coupez mais comme je suis en retard, j'ai tout mis !!! Voila !!! Missi à tous ceux qui me lisent !!!

**Le disclaimers**** obligatoire !!lol !!** : Alors, les personnages de Gundam ne m'appartiennent hélas pas même si je ne me gène pas pour les utiliser !!loll !! Ensuite, Thomas Devans appartient à mon petit frère et oui l'inspi vient de ce que l'on voit ou lit. Rei est à ma voisine, ma petite Reily en sucre que j'adore !! Et enfin Dhark est à moi, c'est mon perso rien qu'à moi nan à Aku aussi !!! Aku : Gentil de ne pas m'oublier. Yami : Je ne t'oublie jamais mon cœur !! Et puis Espérance est à moi aussi, na !!!!__

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 : Cartan**

C'est un rire claire qui me réveille, je me tourne vers la source et ouvre doucement les yeux, c'est Sally qui me regarde attendrit ou plutôt nous regarde ainsi.

- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux.

- Hmm

- Tu parles comme ça toi aussi !

Elle parle de qui là, moi au réveille faut pas trop m'en demander.

- Vas t'habiller, j'examine Espérance en attendant.

J'acquiesce, me lève et je prends les affaires de Rei, faut que je passe à mon ex chez moi pour prendre quelques trucs pour Espérance et moi. Je passe sous la douche, ça fait du bien d'être enfin à peu près propre, ne plus sentir le sang. Je me coiffe, je vous raconte pas les nœuds, c'est la dessus que j'ai du passer le plus de temps. My God, dur dur les cheveux long.

Lorsque je sors, je remarque que Sally a fait manger la puce, elle me la tend, je me dépêche de la récupérer tout en posant mes lèvres sur sa petite joue potelée. Rrrrrooo qu'elle est kawaii. On descend retrouver les autres, Wufei est entrain de charger la voiture et Rei discute avec Cathya, je mes Espérance dans les bras de la chinoise puis saute sur le chinois qui ne voit rien venir.

- Yo Fei !!!

Je dépose un smack sonore sur sa joue avant de fuir.

- c'est Wufei !!!

- Meuuu oui !!!!!!!!

Je fais la bise à Rei et Cathya, pas que ça m'enchante mais bon, je suis d'humeur là.

- 'lut les filles bien dormit ?

- Hai.

- Oui.

- Parfait alors, Rei il faut que je passe chez Laura, j'ai des trucs à récupérer.

- C'est Wufei qui conduit.

Bon dans ce cas faut demander à notre grand chef, j'ai nommé Wufei Chang.

- Fei ?

- Wufei, quoi ?

- Tu pourras passer par le centre avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour prendre des affaires. Répond Rei avant moi.

Il hoche la tête et une fois tout prêt on embarque direction chez moi enfin, vous avez compris. Qu'est ce que j'ai pas envi d'y aller, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai pas envi. C'est Rei qui lui indique le chemin, moi je suis trop murer dans le silence. De toute manière elle connaît le chemin vue qu'elle m'a déjà ramené deux fois après un ciné. Wufei se gare donc devant la maison, elle a pas trop morflé même si on voit qu'elle a du prendre un coup tout de même. C'est plus les alentours du château qui ont pris.

Je descend en bougonnant, Espérance dans les bras, oui elle est venue avec moi, je vais pas la laisser au château, bien que j'aurais du mes Sally lui a fait tout ce qu'il faut, c'est un bébé robuste vue la façon dont elle est née.

- J'en ai pour quelques instants.

- Non on vient.

Wufei et Rei descendent, s'ils veulent venir pourquoi pas. Je frappe, c'est Laura qui ouvre, elle blanchit rien qu'en me voyant et surtout que je ne suis pas seul.

- On peut entrer ?

Elle s'efface et salut vite fait tout le monde, elle prend un air inquiet pour faire bonne impression.

- Je…

- Ne dis rien, je ne fais que passer.

Je la plante là et monte suivit des deux autres, j'entre dans ma chambre plutôt sobre mais avec quelques trucs à moi. Je décroche le Katana qui est au mur mais Rei a récupéré Espérance.

- C'est la première chose que je me suis offert avec mes sous.

- Tu avais de l'argent de poche ?

- Nan, je faisais des petits trucs de ci de la, c'est un vrai.

Je le pose au sol et prend un sac, je fourre quelques fringues et objets puis je passe dans la chambre de mon frère. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, lui, il était gâté, y en a partout. Wufei prend un couteau l'examine puis me regarde.

- Tous les deux ?

- Oui et non, je suis plus armes blanche et lui il aimait tout.

Je prends deux trois vêtements à lui notamment un débardeur et une chemise que j'enfile. Je grimpe dans son lit en hauteur et je prends un écureuil en peluche, c'était un cadeau de ma part qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Je le donne à Espérance, comme ça, elle en prendra soin. Je prend la photo où on est tous les deux et passe sur le pallier. J'allume le Pc, pianote rapidement, fais quelques copies sur disquette et clé USB, ce sont des petits virus et autres de mon cru, n sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir.

- T'es rapide.

Je souris à Wufei, c'est Rei qui répond.

- Une vraie machine lorsqu'il est là-dessus.

Hop, ça y est, je mes tout dans le sac, dernière vérif, je change de pantalon, ben quoi autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Je remarque que Rei porte elle aussi d'autres vêtements sûrement ceux de Cathya. Je rejoins tout le monde ne haut de l'escalier et on descend. Laura n'a pas bougé.

- ça y est t'as tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui ! Réponse froide.

Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds, son regard se pose sur mon collier, enfin celui de Thomas. La colère peut se lire dans ses yeux.

- Comment.

- Cadeau de Thomas avant de mourir.

- Tu mens !! Espèce de menteur.

- Je ne suis pas le menteur dans cette histoire, c'est toi et toi seul ? Tu aurais du me tuer lorsque tu m'as trouvé. Thomas serait dans ce cas là, toujours en vie, parce que lui, il m'aimait et ça tu n'as jamais pu le supporter. Ton ange aimait le démon que je suis, c'est risible, il est mort pour moi que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je sors et m'adosse au mur près de la porte afin d'attendre les autres, j'essaye de me calmer, mais c'est dur, je ne voulais pas revenir ici, je veux tout recommencer à zéro, ne plus rien à voir affaire avec eux, juste avec Thomas.

- Oui il t'aimait mais tu restes un monstre !! Tu m'entends Matthieu, un monstre.

- Taisez vous, ce n'est plus Matthieu mais Dhark !

Je fais un mini sourire en entendant Rei me défendre.

- Dhark, il a prit ce nom.

- Hai, il l'a prit, je suis au courrant de tout dans cette histoire, j'ai lu le journal et malgré ça, je l'aiderais à les retrouver. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

Rei est vraiment un amour.

- Vous savez madame, je ne connais Dhark que depuis hier et ce n'est pas un monstre, il a sauvé des vies et ce bat à nos cotés. Votre fils a donné sa vie pour la personne qu'il aimait, il se trouve que c'est celle qui vous répugne le plus. Dur fatalité mais pour le moment ce garçon est tout sauf un monstre. Sur ceux Madame adieu.

Il sort Rei à sa suite au dernier moment celle-ci se retourne.

- Le seul monstre ici c'est vous. Vous qui avez participé à tout ça et vous qui avez voulu vous soulagez en l'adoptant. Vous ne réparerez pas vos fautes ainsi. Acceptez le.

Elle me prend le bras et me tire vers la voiture où je m'installe à l'arrière, je ne dis rien, je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues mais je ne fais rien. Rei met l'auto radio, le silence en est moins pesant. Wufei conduit, Rei lit la carte et moi je m'endors sur la banquette arrière, fatigué, Espérance dans mes bras son écureuil dans les siens.

Wufei et Rei ont été adorable, je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça la première fois que je l'ai vue, mais vraiment pas, je le voyais plus sévère, plus comment dire, méchant mais non, c'est un mec bien, gentil, un grand frère.

Là, je suis dans les vêtements de Thomas, rien de mieux pour se sentir bien, pourquoi c'est quand on perd les gens qu'on aime, que l'on comprend la vérité.

Un doigt effleurant ma joue me réveille, j'émets un bruit digne de moi.

- Dhark si tu ne te lèves pas tu ne mangeras pas.

- Hum.

Je me lève doucement et me frotte les yeux, on s'est stoppé sur le bord de la route et Wufei est entrain de déballer le panier repas de Sally. Rei tient Espérance dans ses bras et elle à l'air de l'avoir déjà nourrit ma petite puce. Je sors de la voiture et m'assois directement sous l'arbre.

- Dhark un peu de nerf.

- Hum.

Quand je suis en mode monosyllabe faut pas me déranger, c'est ou que je réfléchis ou alors que je suis complètement à la masse, mais là, il faut dire que le rêve que j'ai fait était bien space, my god, sûrement des souvenirs du laboratoire. Wufei me regarde puis retourne à son panier repas, il en sort des sandwichs ; c'est étrangement vert.

- Y a de la salade ? Demande Rei.

- Oui.

- C'est des sandwiches à quoi ?

- 100 végétarien made Sally ! Répond ironiquement Wufei.

- Et ben.

Rei en prend un et mord à pleine dent dedans, elle fait la moue puis recommence.

- C'est de la bouffe pour lapin mais comestible. Dhark tu manges.

Je regarde l'espèce de morceau de pain où des morceaux verts sortent, ça me dit vraiment rien, d'une part j'aime pas la salade et d'autre part je ne raffole pas des sandwichs et ah oui autre raison, j'ai pas faim. Qui dort dîne.

- Dhark.

- Hum.

- Cesse tes monosyllabes et manges !

- Hum

- Nani ? ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ?

- Pas faim.

Rei soupire, Wufei sourit, je le sens vraiment mal là. Il prend un sandwich et se lève pour venir vers moi.

- Je dirais à Sally que tu n'aimes pas sa nourriture…

Il se place devant moi et d'une main il se met à me chatouiller pendant que l'autre me fourre le bout de pain dans le bec. Je manque littéralement de m'étouffer.

- Mais t'es malade Fei !!!

- Non, c'est juste une très bonne technique, celle d'un pote pour obliger un autre ami à manger lorsque celui-ci était collé à son cher et tendre laptop. Ça marche à tous les coups.

- J'ai fais une belle bourde mais je me laisserais plus prendre.

- Je porte mes bras à mes cottes et tousse assez fort. Rei manque de lâcher son sandwich et Fei est vite sur moi.

- ça va ??

- Vi mais plus de chatouille pour le moment. Fucking shit!! Mes cottes k'so!

- Désolé

A la mine du chinois, je fais un pauvre sourire.

- C'est rien.

Il n'est pas convaincu, il se rassoit, une idée me vient et oui il m'arrive d'avoir des idées.

- Je veux bien te pardonner mais comme tu sembles quelqu'un très prit sur l'honneur, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à conduire.

- Dhark tu sais très bien conduire.

- Vi mais je veux me perfectionner, c'est utile et ça m'occupera sauf si tu veux que je te chante tout mon répertoire.

- Kamisama.

- Je vote pour la conduite moi aussi, du moment qu'on ne finit pas dans le ravin moi ça me va.

- Très drôle.

On remballe le tout, j'ai mangé une pomme mais ce rêve m'a vraiment coupé l'appétit. Rei s'installe à l'arrière avec Espérance, elle lit un bouquin. Fei se met à mes cotés et moi au volant. Je tourne la clé, contact, embrayage et c'est partit. Hi Ha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Durant le voyage, Wufei observe ma façon de conduire, un peu trop brusque à son goût, je vois mais bon, en faite j'ai jamais appris autre part que sur un ordinateur, je sais que j'assimile vite mais tout de même, j'ai pas beaucoup de pratique mais un très bon sens de l'observation, c'est comme ça que je sais beaucoup de choses.

On aperçoit enfin Cartan. Rei nous conduit grâce au plan et on traverse les rues, ce n'est pas comme à Sank, ici on voit qu'il y a eu la guerre mais moins de dégâts. On se stop devant le palais du régent, ça va toujours en état. On sort de la voiture, Espérance retrouve mes bras et on grimpe les petites marches. A l'intérieure c'est simple mais des taches de sang prouvent qu'il y a eut des blessés. Un homme grand, blond à moustache arrive.

- Vous êtes ? Moi, je suis le régent Donovam.

- Des envoyés de la reine Réléna.

- Ah parfait.

Il coupe Wufei avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, il nous fait signe de le suivre. On entre dans une autre salle, sûrement celle de réunion, elle est grande, spacieuse et jolie. Le lustre est tombé au centre de la table mais il reste encore des chaises entières.

- Nous avons perdu tout moyen de communication avec Sank hier et d'ailleurs avec tout le nord. Nous ne captons plus que la télévision et encore même le net bug. Nous sommes en autarcie complète, incapable de rien faire. Les hôpitaux sont bourrés à craquer, les gens se plaignent à longueur de temps mais que voulez vous qu'on leur dise. C'est un état de crise.

C'est quoi c'te mec, en tout cas il monte bien dans les aiguës. My god ma tête, il marche en long en large et en travers de la salle. J'ai la tête qui tourne. My god, my god my god, qu'il arrête. Il va le poser son 'tain de cul sur c'te chaise. Et puis on y peut quoi à son problème, c'est lui le régent, c'est lui qui doit savoir quoi faire. On est pas l'hôtel de la charité, on est pas venu lui apporter soutient et aide. Je vois Rei qui ne l'écoute plus, et Fei va finir par lui envoyer un poing dans la tronche.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, vous allez pourvoir nous expliquer, des armures mobiles nous ont attaqués et des troupes de soldas. Nous n'avons pas été bombardé mais carrément attaqué. Vous vous rendez compte ??? Attaqué Cartan alors que nous ne faisons rien de mal, et avec des armures mobile. Elles n'étaient pas censées avoir été détruites.

Là je craque, je vais le frapper s'il ne la ferme pas, Fei me devance.

- Des armures mobiles dites vous ?

- Oui des Ariès, des Taurus. Vous savez des armures mobiles quoi ! Heureusement ils sont partis ensuite.

- Bien je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport pour la reine pour demain. Nous passerons le récupérer afin de le lui transmettre. Mettez y tout ce que vous voulez mais évitez les choses inutiles. Est-ce clair !

- Euh…oui, c'est clair, Monsieur….

- Chang Wufei.

- Et…

- Rei Fuwa.

- Dhark.

- Bien pour demain.

Il cesse trembler et me regarde tout sourire, j'aime pas ce regard, en fait je crois que j'aime pas ce mec tout court.

- Et vous couchez o ?

Il ne me quitte plus du regard, my god, je suis mal à l'aise d'un coup.

- Chez la famille de mon fiancé.

- Dommage, dommage.

Je me lève pour sortir ce mec est un fêlé, j'en suis sûr, il doit être taré sur les bords. Il me regarde toujours et pose ensuite ses yeux sur Espérance.

- C'est votre bébé.

- Non celui d'une morte.

- Désolé, je demandais juste parce que je vous trouvais bien jeune.

Je serre les poings, j'aime pas qu'on me traite de gamin, quand est ce que les adultes comprendront que les adolescents ne supportent pas être prit pour des enfants.

- J'ai 16 ans, je ne suis pas un gosse !

- Belle force de caractère, la reine a eu raison de vous confiez cette mission.

Je vais le frapper, je vais le frapper, s'il me reluque encore une fois de cette manière, je le tue.

- Nous allons vous laissez Monsieur Donovam.

- Quel dommage Monsieur Chang.

- Il vous faut le temps de faire votre rapport.

- C'est vrai, au plaisir de vous revoir demain alors.

Dans tes rêves, je ne sortirais même pas de la voiture. On commence à quitter la salle Wufei en tête, suivit de Rei et enfin moi et le régent. Ne me laissez pas seul avec ce tar !!! Au secours !!!

- Alors vous n'avez que 16 ans, vous êtes tout de même jeune pour vous engagez dans ce genre de mission mais c'est beau d'être autant dévoué à son pays.

- La jeunesse n'a rien à voir la dedans, c'est la détermination et l'inconscience.

- Sans doute.

Arg, je rêve ou quoi, il m'a mit la main au cul, je vais le frapper, vais le frapper. Ce n'est pas vrai à croire que je les attire les emmerdes. Bon observons les alentours, Wufei est juste là à la porte, si je veux me débarrasser de ce …bref il me faut quelque chose, Rei a dit être fiancée, ça marchera pas, désolé mon petit Fei. Je lui saute dessus, c'est Rei qui a récupéré Espérance lorsque j'ai commencé à m'énervé.

- Chéri dit je suis inconscient ?

Fei se tend au mot chéri, et je le conçois tout à fait, je lui fais un regard implorant, pitié, sauvez moi. Il me regarde puis le régent qui matte ouvertement mon postérieur. Mon petit chinois me sourit.

- Totalement.

Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez, pour donnez le change, je vais avoir une de ses dettes envers lui, my god.

- Vous êtes ensembles ? Bégaye le régent.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Cela vous poses un problème.

Je suis dans ses bras toujours accroché à son cou, niack, dans le cul pauvre con.

- Nanan, aucun, surpris je dois le dire, c'est tout. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez, le devoir m'appelle.

Il s'empresse de nous laisser, on sort, je soupire en montant dans la voiture, Fei prend le volant, quant à Rei elle ne dit rien. Une fois assez éloigné du château, je me décontracte.

- Merci Fei.

- Oublie pour le moment.

Rei me regarde, j' en tremble encore, je ne supporte pas qu' on me matte comme ça, surtout avec ce regard pervers, j' aime pas, j' aime pas, je n'aime pas. Je joue avec mes cheveux pour me calmer. Rei guide Wufei à bon port, on décharge le tout et elle frappe à la porte. La maison est toute simple, et n'a pas trop souffert de l'attaque, il faut dire qu'ils sont éloignés de la zone de bataille.

Une femme, la cinquantaine, blanche cheveux en chignon nous ouvre, elle reste coi devant Rei puis la prend dans ses bras et la tire à l'intérieure.

- Rei que fais tu ici ? Tu es venu le voir ? Oh ma Rei !!

On entre nous aussi, j'ai bien fait de reprendre ma petite puce, sinon s'en était fini d'elle, morte étouffée.

- Tu es accompagnée ?

Rei s'écarte de la femme et nous présente.

- Dhark mon meilleur ami et Chang Wufei un ami, Et la petite Espérance. Nous avons été envoyés par la reine pour prendre des nouvelles, j'en ai profité pour passer.

- Tu as bien fait, je vais préparer la chambre, vous dormirez dans la même, ce n'est pas grave ?

- Ne sort pas trente six milles choses, je dormirais dans le lit de Seb, Wufei et Dhark sur le matelas au sol, ça ne les gênera pas de coucher ensembles.

Je lui saute à la gorge où quoi, Fei est marié, ce n'est pas mon genre et puis c'était de l'autodéfense et rien d'autre. Elle me sourit et m'ébouriffe.

- Le repas est sur la table, je ne pensais pas avoir du monde mais servez vous.

On suit docilement Rei à la salle à manger, on salut le père qui est complètement déprimé. La guerre c'est néfaste, je ne vais pas rester longtemps en bas, ça zap trop le moral. On mange un peu et la mère redescend.

- On va y aller tout de suite.

- D'accord, Dhark, Wufei ne m'attendez pas pour dormir.

On acquiesce, le père se lève et on reste seul, on monte se coucher, j'installe Espérance dans le lit de Seb en son centre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il y a des photos de Rei partout, et eux en couple, ils semblaient si heureux, un couple tellement bien fait. Je me laisse tomber près de Wufei qui est déjà allongé sur le lit. Je sens le poids du silence, nous sommes dans la chambre d'un mort, il faut briser le silence où je deviens dingue.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

- J'ai bien comprit, il t'a fait peur.

- Il m'a foutu sa main au cul oui !!

- Demain tu restes près de moi, ok ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas, parce que Rei a dit qu'elle était fiancée, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné.

Wufei me sourit.

- Tu m'amuses Dhark, tu peux être aussi hyperactif et gamin que calme et sérieux voir impassible des fois.

- Hum sûrement.

- Si je te le dis, shazi.

Le silence ce réinstalle et comme je ne supporte pas ça, je le brise à nouveau.

- Comment as-tu rencontré Sally ?

Il soupire.

- Tu peux ne pas me le dire.

- Tu t'es bien confié à moi toi, tu sais Dhark, je t'aime bien tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup donc je réagis un peu comme un grand frère envers toi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien grand frère Fei !!

Il me sourit de nouveau.

- J'ai rencontré Sally pendant la guerre, elle faisait partit des rebelles et moi aussi. J'avais perdu ma fiancée dans l'espace, elle était morte et je portais le deuil. Elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était du passé et que je devais vivre à présent et non pas dans le souvenir.

- Excuse moi.

- De quoi ?

- De te rappeler des choses douloureuses.

Il se serre contre moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec lui j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être protéger, d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi, un grand frère comme il a dit.

- Tu sais ce sont les souvenirs et la guerre qui m'ont fait changer, au début j'étais froid et ne pensais qu'à ma propre justice ne supportant pas les femmes et les faibles.

- Macho !!!

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude, il m'ébouriffe.

- Grâce à mes amis et à Sally, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé.

- Brave petit !

- Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi !

- Moi ?!

Je fais l'innocent pur et dur, il me donne un coup de pied puis tout dégénère en mini baston de pied. On arrête à cause de mes cottes. Le silence ce réinstalle, je regarde le plafond, il y a une image de Seb et Rei enlacés s'embrassant. Je sors la photo de Thomas de la poche de mon sac près de ma tête et la regarde. Fei ne dit rien.

- Quoi que je fasse, il me manque, il n'aurait pas du me protéger, c'était mon rôle. J'étais le plus vieux, ma vie était moins importante que la sienne.

Fei essuie mes larmes que je n'avais même pas sentit venir, et prend la photo.

- Ecoute Dhark, arrête de te dénigrer de la sorte, Thomas a fait son choix, il t'aimait alors cessee de te lamenter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je n'aurais pas du naître, je suis nul. Boy's dont cry.

Wufei se tend de nouveau, puis il finit pas me demander.

- D'où te viens cette phrase ?

- D'un ange.

- Tu ne connais pas son nom ?

- Non, j'avais six ans. Laura était venue chercher Thomas à la maternelle mais pas moi, je sortais dix minutes après mais je devais rentrer seul. Assez grand disait elle. J'étais le plus vieux, donc voila. J'ai obéis, et je suis rentré seul. Problème c'est qu'il y a une grande rue dangereuse et j'ai pas fais attention. C'était lors de la période où on ramassait toutes les armures mobiles et armes pouvant inciter à la guerre. Un camion ne m'a pas vu, je suis resté pétrifié devant la taille puis il m'a sauvé. Je me suis retrouvé par terre sous lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Il m'a ramené sur le trottoir, je pleurai, je m'étais faits mal aux genoux. Il m'a répété que les garçons ne devaient pas pleurer. Un autre est arrivé ensuite et m'a bandé le genou comme je pleurais toujours ; Il m'a donné une médaille, une petite croix en me disant que les garçons devaient être fort. Boy's dont cry. Je les regardé et il ma sourit. Je ne connais pas leur nom, ni leurs aspect tout est trop flou.

- Tu l'as sur toi la petite croix ?

Je l'enlève et la fais tourner entre mes doigts.

- Depuis j'ai appris le nom de tous les anges, je n'avais pas les leurs donc ça ne servait à rien mais ce sont des trucs de gamin. Seulement durant un instant je m'étais sentit bien.

Wufei prend la chaînette et la regarde avant de sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- De quoi ?

- Regarde.

Il me montre les gravures derrières. D.M.

- Oui et…

- Cette croix appartenait à un ami, Duo Maxwell, ton ange c'est lui et l'autre ce devait être Heero Yuy. Je me disais aussi que je connaissais bien cette expression.

- Tu les connais ?

Je suis maintenant à genoux devant lui.

- Oui et toi tu les rencontreras sûrement en restant avec nous et en te battant, ils nous rejoindrons.

- Ils ne se souviendront pas de moi.

- Ne dis pas ça, je peux te dire qu'ils ont une de ses mémoires.

Je souris en me rallongeant, je remets ma petite chaînette. Wufei semble réfléchir, je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire, puis il se met enfin à parler.

- Demain nous partirons pour Sank le plus vite possible.

- C'est toi le chef grand frère !

- Allez dort !!

- Good night brother !

- Bonne nuit.

Je m'endors recroquevillé contre lui.

Au matin, je me sens écrasé, j'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur Rei, je suis pris en sandwich entre d'un coté Rei et de l'autre Fei. La pauvre elle a encore le visage rougit par les larmes et puis dormir seul dans le lit où ils ont du s'aimer, ça fait mal. Wufei bouge et se lève, il nous regarde et me fait signe de la réveiller. J'obéis en le faisant tout doucement. Elle ouvre ses yeux embrumés.

- D'jà l'heure ?

- Moui Rei-chan.

- C'est Rei.

- Vip allez debout.

Je saute sur mes jambes et attrape une brosse dans mon sac, je suis torse nu et en boxer. Wufei à un sourire moqueur.

- What ?

- Pourquoi ne les tresses tu pas pour dormir ?

- Chais pas, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée et puis j'y arriverais pas, tu sais je suis pas très doué. Et puis Laura n'a jamais voulu me le faire.

On ne veut même pas savoir pourquoi. Je fais une queue de cheval rapide et j'enfile mon débardeur.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- De quoi ?

- Ton tatouage à la cheville, ça représente quoi ?

J'enfile mon pantalon vite fait.

- Rien de spécial.

Wufei sur mon ton sans appel ne dit rien. Quand j'étais petit, je n'y faisais pas attention puis en grandissant, Laura m'a assurée que c'était une erreur des infirmières. En fait ce n'est rien d'autre que mon numéro de projet.

On descend à la cuisine, la télévision marche toujours, je sors le biberon de mon bébé et donne le tout avec le lait bien sur à la mère de Seb qui fait tout chauffer et me le rend. Je le donne à ma petite Espérance en m'en mettant partout. Rei se moque de moi.

- T'es trop nul.

Elle me prend le tout et la fait boire correctement, j'attrape moi le lait et les tartines en boudant.

- Vous formez une bien étrange troupe.

- N'est ce pas ! Rit Fei.

Le père entre complètement déprimé encore plus que la veille.

- C'est la fin, même les gundams attaquent les villes.

Sur cette phrase on laisse tout en plan pour se ruer dans le salon, c'est la chaîne mondiale.

_D'après ces images, il semblerait que les gundams s'en soient pris à diverse grande ville mondial, notamment Tokyo, Washington, Canberra, Londres, et ça ne cesse de continuer. _

On voit en effet des armures mobiles gundams attaquer les villes accompagnés de Ariès, Taurus et encore. Ça devient pire chaque jour. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu avoir les plans vu qu tout a disparu. Wufei semble nerveux.

- Amis, tu parles, ils ne causent que la mort, déjà avant, cela ne cessera donc jamais.

On se tourne vers les deux adultes.

- Regardez bien, ils causeront notre perte, c'est peut être grâce à eux que nous étions en paix mais maintenant le vent tourne.

Rei les regarde, moi je tremble et Wufei essaye de garder son calme.

- Les pilotes de gundams étaient des assassins, ils en sont à nouveau, tout comme les soldas.

- Ne dites pas ça !!! Ce n'est pas vrai !!! Ce ne sont pas des assassins, ils ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les colonies et la paix. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

- Tu es bien jeune mon garçon.

- Peut être mais ne comparez pas les gundams avec ceux-ci, eux ils tuent délibérément ce n'était pas leur cas.

Je ne devrais pas m'emporter de la sorte mais je me sens comme obligé de les défendre pour moi ce ne seront jamais des assassins, jamais.

- Dhark a raison, ne les jugé pas, vous ne les aimiez peut être pas, ils vous ont sans doute fait du tord mais ayant moi-même été victimes de la guerre, je suis en position de vous dire que des victimes il y en a partout et que ces gundams là ne pensent qu'à tuer et gouverner. Ils n'ont pas la même optique que durant la dernière guerre.

- Chacun son opinion.

- Oui.

Wufei sort et je le suis et bientôt Rei aussi. Elle dit au revoir, on remercie poliment et en voiture tout le monde.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient comme ça !! Soupire tristement Rei.

- Laisse tomber.

- Pourtant Seb adorait les gundams, surtout le Heavyarmes et le Shenlong, leur design et leur force lui plaisait. On en parlait souvent, moi je préférais le Sandrock car il était plus pour le corps à corps.

- Moi, je les aime tous mais j'affectionne tout particulièrement le Wing et le deathcythe. Si je pouvais avoir un gundam, j'aimerais qu'il ai les ailes du Wing et la faux du death. Un ange déchu quoi.

- Drôle de combinaison. Sourit Fei.

- Et toi Fei ???

- Moi le Shenlong.

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau, moi j'adore son dragon.

- On est arrivé.

Wufei gare la voiture comme la veille, Rei garde Espérance bien dans ses bras et moi je m'accroche à Fei dès que je sors. Il est hors de question que je reste seul face à ce pervers psychopathe. Bon j'exagère peut être un peu, mais voila quoi. On entre, tient il est là.

- Bonjour Monsier Donovam, dit Fei.

- Mademoiselle Fuwa, monsieur Chang, monsieur Dhark.

J'hoche la tête sans quitter le bras de Fei, le régent semble gêné et un peu en colère de me voir aussi proche du chinois et bien tant mieux.

- Voila le rapport. Vous serrez content aussi de savoir que nous venons de trouver une ancienne ligne qui semble datée de la dernière guerre. Elle doit aller jusqu'à Sank, nous somment entrain de la réparer.

- Très bonne chose que voila.

- Dites bien à la reine pour la ligne, ce sera un moyen plus simple et discret.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Wufei prend le rapport et me le tend, je le fourre dans mon sac et reprend vite fait ma place de koala.

- Votre petit ami est mignon, faites attention, la guerre est dangereuse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le surveille de près.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et on salut avant de rejoindre la voiture. Je n'aime pas sa façon de fixer mon derrière. Me reluque trop ce mec.

- Je n'aime pas du tout cet homme.

- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça qu'on se dépêche de partir.

On démarre sans plus de cérémonie, et c'est partit pour Sank.

**A suivre…**

Yami : Et voila un chapitre plus long que prévu mais voila !!!

Dhark : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me choppe les pervers !

Wufei : Parce que ta la tête pour !

Dhark : Missant Fei !!

Rei : Il n'a pas tord !

Dhark : Tout le monde se ligue contre moi !

Aku : Meu nan regarde moi je t'adore !!!

Dhark : ouais,

Yami : Allez courage !!

Dhark : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens mal la suite !

Yami : Meu nan !!

Aku : Allez vos avis ?????

**Kisu******


	9. Réunion

**Dhark**** Project 00**

Note des auteurs : Vraiment désolée pour le retard, sorry, gomen, dans toutes les langues, mais je m'excuses vraiment, parce que c'est une honte de ne pas avoir mis la suite depuis autant de temps. Mais comme beaucoup le savent, j'ai des soucis qui me sont tombés dessus de partout et j'ai pas eu envi de continuer cette fic pour la simple cause, qu'elle n'est pas très joyeuse et que j'étais un peu dégoûté de beaucoup de chose, donc je la reprends maintenant parce que j'ai envi de vous faire découvrir la suite. Voila, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez. Par contre, vous avez le droit de huer Aku parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour me motiver.

**Aku :** Hey, c'est quoi ces manières, c'est tout de même pas ma faute.

**Yami :** en partie si. Donc voila là suite, c'est un assez long chapitre mais le suivant le sera d'autant plus, et devra arriver la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

Diclamers : Les persos concernant l'univers de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas bien qu'un petit Duo pour mon anniversaire me ferait plaisir. Sinon, Dhark m'appartient, Rei appartient à ma voisine préférée qui m'a inspiré ce perso et Thomas à mon 'tit frère.

Résumé : Mathieu est un jeune garçon vivant dans une famille, il apprend de la bouche de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, qu'il est le fils biologique issu d'un laboratoire des pilotes 01 et 02 et qu'ils n'ont même pas connaissance de lui, que c'est un monstre créé pour faire la guerre. Après cette nouvelle, la ville de Sanks est attaquée, l'école est évacuée dans les réseaux souterrains. Lorsque tout le monde pensait que c'était fini, un accident survient. Se réveillant sur un lit d'hôpital, Mathieu comprend que son frère, Thomas l'a protégé lui, ainsi que Rei. Il arrivera juste pour entendre ses derniers mots. Thomas étant amoureux de lui, lui demande avant de partir une ultime chose. Un baiser de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, ainsi que son véritable prénom. Dhark. Tout s'écroule autour de lui et avec Rei qui a perdu son fiancé hbitant Cartan lors d'une attaque, ils décident, après que la jeune fille est prit connaissance du petit cahier concernant la naissance de Dhark, d'aller s'engager dans le premier camps de résistance. Car la guerre est de nouveau présente. En chemin, ils rencontrent une jeune femme qu'ils font accoucher, celle-ci meurt leur confiant la petite Espérance. Ensuite, Wufei et Sally se mettent sur leur route, le soldas de la nouvelle organisation les prennent comme otages pour se rendre à Sank et faire plier la Reine. Malheureusement pour eux, tout ne se passe pas comme ça. Envoyé ensuite en mission, Dhark, Rei et Wufei se rendent à Cartan pour savoir ce qui s'y passe, après que les communications entre ces deux pays, aient été coupées. Une fois sur les lieux, le régent de Cartan a plutôt de belles vues sur Dhark, celui-ci prend Wufei comme petit ami et après leur visite se retrouvent à dormir chez les parents du fiancé de Rei. Discussion entre Wufei et Dhark qui mettent plusieurs choses au point. Petit accro avec les parents du fiancé de Rei qui haïssent les Gundams car ceux-ci sont de retour pour tout détruire. Après un petit détour par le palais du régent, la petite troupe repart pour Sank.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8 : Réunion.**

On roule assez rapidement, j'ai Espérance sur les genoux alors que Rei lit consciencieusement le rapport , Fei est concentré sur la route, je repense à ce qui c'est passé à Cartan. Cela me fait tout bizarre de me dire que j'ai voyagé un peu et en plus vu tout ce qui est arrivé. Les parents du fiancé de Rei sont complètement désespérés mais jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un dire du mal des Gundams sachant qu'ils ont rétablis la paix. Ils se sont battus, ils ont au moins eu ce mérite là, ils ont voulu nous sauver et les personnes ne voient rien, ils sont restés les bras croisés et se permettre de juger, je trouve cela tellement injuste. Un peu de reconnaissance ne tue pas.

Je vois au loin la ville de Sank ce dessiner et voila, nous sommes de retour dans cette ville que je tente vainement de fuir mais dans laquelle je retourne toujours quoi que je fasse. Le destin est bien cruel envers moi. Ai-je fais quelque chose que Dieu n'aurait pas apprécié, ou alors, est ce le simple fait d'avoir été créé qui remet mon existence en question ? J'aimerais savoir ! Je voudrais de vraies réponses sur ma propre existence. Je suis né pour me battre, et finalement, c'est ce que je vais faire. Les aiguilles du temps tournent lentement afin de remettre ce qui aurait du être il y a longtemps dans le droit chemin. Je regarde une nouvelle fois le château qui se dessine au loin, soupire et remets un joli masque avec un grand sourire.

« Grand frère Fei ! »

« Wufei ! »

« Dis là bas, tu m'apprendras à me servir de mon katana ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Ben Sally m'a dit que tu magnais le sabre chinois alors je pensais que tu pourrais peut être m'entraîner. »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors ? »

« Si t'es sage. »

« YES ! »

Il manque de percuter une voiture garée devant le château alors que je lui fais un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier, lorsqu'on conduit il faut faire attention où on va. Je reçois un regard noir de mon chinois préféré, le pauvre, il n'a pas fini d'en baver. Quand j'aime quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire savoir et j'adore le petit Wufei. Je fais attention à ma puce et je mes mon sac à dos tout en recevant une flopé d'injure dans la langue natale du chinois. Mon précieux katana à la main, je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, tient il y a un majordome qui nous attend. Il a l'air stupide habillé dans son costume de pingouin, mais bon, à ce qu'il parait c'est l'étiquette.

« Sa majesté est en réunion avec Monsieur Winner, Miss Une, Miss Kushrénada et Monsieur Barton. Ils vous attendent. »

L'homme nous conduit jusqu'à la salle sans un mot de plus, je sais pas comment on peut faire ça comme travail, servir les gens à longueur de journée, ne pas avoir d'autres préoccupations que le bien être de son maître, ne pas montrer de sentiment afin de ne pas mettre en doute son professionnalisme. Je ne comprendrais jamais ça, enfin surtout qu'il est plus agréable d'être accueillit par quelqu'un qui sourit que quelqu'un qui fait la gueule. Tient j'avais même pas remarqué qu'il nous avait laissé, on pousse les grandes portes, il y a encore un couloir, c'est vrai que c'est grand un château. Je repère un truc bizarre.

« Il y a des lions devant la porte ! » S'étonne Rei.

« J'adore ça ! »

« Dhark ! »

Je suis déjà lancé, un regard au lion qui grogne et il s'assoit pour me regarder, et oui, je suis une espèce en voie de disparition, que voulez vous, j'adore les animaux, tout ce qui se rattache de près ou de loin aux félins surtout. Et puis celui là, il semble apprivoisé. Je lui caresse doucement la tête, qu'il est mignon le gros chat. Très gros le chat d'ailleurs.

« Salut mon grand ! »

Un grognement en signe de réponse et des plus faibles à mes pieds. Je baisse la tête pour voir un lionceau sautiller près de moi, j'adore, je mes Espérance dans les pattes de l'adulte en faisant attention qu'il ne la dévore pas, mais il est tellement amorphe qu'il risque pas de faire grand-chose.

« Fais attention. »

Il nasse la tête, regarde le bébé entre ses pattes et se recouche. Moi je fais mumuse avec le lionceau, c'est vraiment mignon ces petites bêtes là. Je lui chatouille le ventre, en évitant les coups de pattes.

« Regardez moi ça des gamins. «

Rei soupire, le lionceau miaule et moi je ris. Wufei secoue la tête de dépit et s'approche de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvre avant et à la volé.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit ce chahut ! »

Tout le monde se tait, Wufei s'est stoppé net, Rei ne dit mot mais ses yeux sont grands ouverts et moi, je ne ris plus mais mes mains continues de gratouiller le ventre du lionceau et le lion lève la tête.

La femme est châtain, avec les cheveux descendant aux épaules, elle à l'air vachement sévère, sérieuse et surtout ben elle ne doit pas vraiment avoir le sens de l'humour. On dirait une vielle prof acariâtre qui a du oublier de prendre ses médicaments se matin pour rester de bonne humeur. J'ai peur, help.

« Lady Une que ce passe t il ? »

La femme ouvre la seconde porte et les autres assis nous regardent. Faut dire qu'on doit former un super tableau dans ce couloir. Ils ont qu'à pas laisser leurs animaux de compagnie traîner dans les couloirs s'ils ne sont pas contents.

« Il y a que des gosses s'amusent avec les animaux de Monsieur Barton. »

Le lion grogne et le lionceau se releva avant de se jeter dans mes bras, il a peur de la dame, c'est vrai qu'elle fait peur la dadame. Elle me donne de gros, très gros frissons dans le dos. Sérieux, ça devrait être interdit de faire autant peur aux gens. La petite boule de poile tremble.

« Chut faut pas avoir peur, je suis sûr qu'elle va pas te faire de mal. »

Il ronronne, Réléna au bout de la table se lève pour s'adresser à l'assemblée, apparemment on a dérangé la petite réunion.

« Venez donc nous faire votre rapport, que nous avancions un peu. »

Wufei me fait signe de me dépêcher, j'acquiesce. Je laisse Espérance au lion ainsi que mon sac et mon arme, pas besoin de tout ça pour discuter de l'avenir du monde. Non je blague, que voulez vous que je raconte sur l'avenir du monde, et encore moins sur le monde, mais bon, au moins sur Cartan, se sera déjà pas mal.

« Prends soin d'elle, oki, je reviens, c'est pas pour les enfants. »

Il la léchouille et se recouche, le lionceau par contre, il veut pas me lâcher.

« J'ai dis pas pour les enfants. »

Il miaule, je ne peux pas le laisser dehors, je lui fais un ok de la tête et il me suit sagement. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et me place debout devant la table entre Fei et Rei, la boule de poil sur patte à mes cotés.

« Je fais les présentations rapidement. Alors à ma droite, se trouve Miss Lady Une, adjointe au chef des preventers, puis Miss Mareimeia Kushrénada, chef des preventers. »

« Je la trouve jeune et elle est dans un fauteuil roulant, ses cheveux châtains sont bien coiffés et elle a l'air sérieuse, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça moi le chef de cette organisation, en faite, je crois que je n'imaginais même pas que ce soit une femme et encore moins dans un tel état, mais elle est mignonne. »

« Miss Sally Chang que vous connaissez déjà, ma nièce Cathya Peacecraft. A ma gauche, Monsieur Raberba Winner, Président de la Winner Cop et aussi ministre de L4 et enfin Monsieur Trowa Barton, il travail comme preventer. »

On salut poliment, alors les lions sont à lui, c'est vrai qu'il doit leur inspirer la sympathie vue qu'il semble calme et posé, tout comme le ministre de L4, ils ont l'air gentils, tous autant qu'ils sont, euh, je me reprend, pas la dame de toute à l'heure, elle m'inspire toujours rien.

« Présentez vous, je ne connais finalement que Wufei. »

Le chinois fait un pas.

« Vous me connaissez tous mais par usage. Wufei Chang, preventer. »

Me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas net, mais vraiment, il aurait pu nous le dire, c'est pas comme si on était de très vieux amis, mais tout de même.

« Rei Fuwa, lycéenne. »

Cours et concis, j'adore Rei. Bien il ne reste plus que moi.

« Dhark. »

Je lance un regard noir à Cathya, si elle ose l'ouvrir, je la trucide, elle se tasse sur son siège.

« Lycéen aussi. »

Réléna ne fait pas attention à mon regard noir envers sa nièce et s'adresse de nouveau à l'assemblée.

« Bien ceci étant fait, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ces deux enfants comme je vous le disais, ce sont portés volontaire pour se rendre à Cartan et récupérer des nouvelles. Wufei les y a accompagné pour plus de sécurité. Le rapport s'il vous plait. »

Rei s'avance et fait le topo, je n'écoute pas vraiment adoptant une attitude plus cool. Elle parle de l'attaque, des mobiles suites. La manière dont ils ont été attaqués et non pas bombardés. La présence d'aucun soldat ennemi. Cette fille est géniale, elle c'est farcie tout le rapport et fait un contre rendu génial. Wufei est étonné aussi comme tout le monde dans la salle, mais connaissant Rei, elle n'aime pas le travail bâclé et surtout une fois dans quelque chose elle va au bout et le fait proprement, pas comme moi qui suis vraiment bordélique. Je ne serais jamais capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi synthétique et concis en n'oubliant pas le principal. Mais elle a aussi une sacrée mémoire.

« Wufei, Dhark, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Wufei hoche la tête.

« Oui le régent nous a fait part d'une ligne datant de la guerre des colonies qui pourrait encore fonctionner et dont le réseau passant sous terre, ne serais pas soupçonné. »

« Nous ferons vérifier l'état. Dhark il me semble que tu aimerais parler. »

Je me mors la lèvre inférieur, je le dis ou pas, après tout, ce n'est qu'une intuition personnelle. Mais bon, tout le monde me regarde, je peux tout de même exposer mon point de vue. Je n'ai peut être pas, la mémoire synthétique de Rei, mais j'ai un très bon sens de l'observation et une intuition pratiquement sans failles.

« Mouais, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important mais vous nous avez envoyé à Cartan sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne connaisse le régent. Nous n'avions pas un seul moyen de savoir si oui ou non, c'était bien lui. Après tout, ils ont été attaqués puis abandonnés, pourquoi ? Peut être n'était ce pas lui. Cet homme est complètement fêlé, bégaye lorsqu'on lui parle ; ne semble pas adapté aux demandes d'émissaire de la reine et puis ment comme il respire. C'est un pervers malade et pas très bien dans son rôle. »

Voila c'est dit. Rei pouffe de rire et Fei sourit, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

« Tu dis ça parce qu'il a flashé sur toi. »

« Il m'a mit la main aux culs, Fei, tu l'as très bien vue, il est complètement obsédé. »

« On l'avait compris qu'il te trouvais à son goût vu comme il te matait. »

« N'empêche moi je dis que ce type n'est pas net. Et je me trompe rarement sur les personnes.

Je boude pour la peine, les autres autour de la table sourient, allez y foutez vous de ma gueule, vous gênez pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Allez Dhark cesse de faire l'enfant, il est vrai que le régent de Cartan est assez étrange. »

Tient Wufei approuve ce que je dis, c'est un grand miracle pour notre monde, je suis écouté et approuvé, jour à marquer d'une croix blanche, j'ai dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Wufei ? »

« Comme l'a dit Dhark, c'est un malade pervers fêlé, il est bizarre et semblait, il est vrai, peu habitué à des demandes concernant la politique. Ne nous donnant pas de signe distinctif ou un quelconque moyen de reconnaissance. Il est vrai qu'il était aisément facile pour n'importe qui, ayant eut recours à un bon maquillage, de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. »

« Je ferais attention ! Asseyez vous maintenant, nous allons parler d'autre chose. »

On exécute surpris tout de même d'être invité à cette réunion qui semble très importante. Rei se place près de Sally et Cathya, Wufei de Réléna et Quatre, et moi en bout près de Trowa, le lionceau sur les genoux, c'est qu'en plus ce n'est pas léger ces petites bêtes là.

« Je voudrais parler des armures mobiles et de l'organisation qui a revendiqué l'attentat. »

Lady Une se lance.

« Cette organisation est un groupe qui voue un culte à OZ, ce n'est pas OZ en lui même, mais tout comme. Après la déchéance de l'organisation Zodiacal, ils se sont exilés sur un astéroïde qui se trouve être une mine de Gundamium assez éloignée et pas dans notre juridiction. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est comment ils ont eu accès aux plans, alors que les Mads se trouvent à l'abri, les plans de chaque gundams sous clés et les armures détruites aux yeux des peuples. Dans les musées, rien ne peut montrer comment ils sont fait, leur construction est un mystère aux yeux du monde. Et pourtant il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des fuite et cette organisation ce servirait des gundams remaniés, leur but est simple, ils veulent assouvir les Colonies et la Terre en jouant avec ce que représente les Gundams aux yeux des habitants. »

Tout le monde réfléchis, c'est Quatre qui prend la parole avant même que quelqu'un ne le fasse.

« D'après ce que m'a dit Trowa, ils posséderaient approximativement des armures ressemblants à des Gundams, nous ne savons pas le nombre exacte, mais aussi des milliers d'armures mobiles appartenant à OZ qui ont été détournées. Mais nous qu'avons-nous pour nous défendre ? »

La question qui tue de l'enfant prodigue Quatre Raberba Winner. Notre cher petit ministre pose vraiment les problèmes où il faut. Réléna pose ses coudes sur la table avant de se mettre à parler.

« Lady Une dite leur. »

« Il y a des personnes extérieures. »

« Ne faites pas attention et parlez. »

L'adjointe au chef des preventer ne semble pas convaincu de parler devant nous, mais exécute tout de même l'ordre de notre très chère reine.

« Et bien, les Gundams : Wing, Deathcythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock et Shenlong ont été reconstruits. Le 03, 04 et 05 se trouvent dans les sous sols de ce château avec leurs constructeurs. On y trouve aussi le 06 et le 07. Ensuite au QG des preventer 01 et 02 s'y trouve ainsi que 08 et 09. Quatre nouveaux Gundams ont été confectionnés. »

« Yuy, Maxwell, Merquise et Noin sont ils au courrant ? »

« Oui je les ai envoyé récupérer les Gundams. Le Talguese n'a pas pu être remis en état par contre. »

« Dommage ! » Soupire Quatre.

Moi je suis un peu largué là, les gundams se trouvent dans le château, ce n'est pas croyable, là juste en dessous de nos pieds, ils y a ces formidables armures mobiles, leur inventeurs et, oh mais c'est pas possible.

« Les professeurs J et G par contre s'occupent encore de quelques modifications sur le 09. »

Je tressailles aux noms dis, les même que pour moi, alors ils sont encore en vie. Quatre me regarde bizarrement, il a du sentir que je réagissais, j'aime pas trop ce mec en faite, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut savoir à tout moment ce à quoi je pense et ça il en est hors de question. Je monte mes barrières mentales et lui envois un regard noir du styles qu'est qu'il y a, t'as un problème. Il retourne direct à la conversation et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Cependant, il nous a fallut quatre nouveaux pilotes, et autant dire que ceux choisis ne sont pas très bons, il y en a deux qui se sont détachés lors des entraînements, mais les autres. »

« Je crois dans ce cas avoir les personnes qu'il vous faut. »

Tout le monde regarde Wufei qui sourit.

« Comment ça ? » S'étonne Lady Une.

« Oui je crois les avoir. »

Il échange un regard avec Sally et elle acquiesce. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensent tous les deux, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le chinois se lève.

« Pour piloter les Gundams 06 et 0è, je pense que Rei et Dhark seront parfait. »

« Mais…. » Commence Lady Une.

Moi j'ai les yeux grands ouverts, c'est quoi ce délire, euh, là, je crois que Wufei a pété un câble, euh, il a prit quoi au petit déjeuner ce matin.

« Rei est déterminée, et comme vous avez pu le constater, elle a un certain sens de la synthèse, assimile rapidement ce qu'elle lit et doit retenir. Elle est experte en arts martiaux, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle, elle est très motivée et apprendra vite. »

Il lui fait un grand sourire, je vois ma petite Rei rougir. Il me regarde ensuite, oh j'ai peur là.

« Quand à Dhark, il est insouciant, gamin, fonce dans le tas…. » Gros blanc « …. Mais très déterminé. Je lui ai appris à conduire une voiture correctement en deux petites heures, il a une capacité d'observation fascinante quand il ne s'agit pas ensuite de faire une synthèse. Il analyse très rapidement l'environnement et ce qui s'y passe, il se bat aussi bien de loin que de près, manie parfaitement les armes blanches et n'a pas froid aux yeux lorsqu'il s'agit de tuer du moment que son but est préservé. »

Euh, je redis ce que je disais y a moins d'une minute, il a fumée quoi Fefei là pour sortir autant de chose sur moi.

« Ils ont tous les deux un but qui est de venger les morts mais aussi de prouver à ces personnes qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. »

Sally se lève à son tour, moi je prend ma tête dans mes mains, my god, pas que je ne sois pas heureux d'être proposé en tant que pilote de Gundam, c'est un rêve que de piloter une de ces grosses machines, mais qu'ils arrêtent de débiter tout ça, moi ça me fout mal là.

« Ils ont sauvé une vie, voulaient s'engager dans le premier camps de résistance, ont tenu tête à une dizaine de soldats et mené à bien une mission de reconnaissance. Je pense qu'ils peuvent tenter leur chance en tant que pilote. »

Elle nous offre un merveilleux sourire, Réléna les rejoint. Oh qu'est ce qu'elle va nous sortir la reine.

« Pour les avoir vu à l'œuvre je l'accorde aussi, ils auront une période d'essais demain, les Mads nous dirons ce qu'ils en pensent, on peut leur donner au moins une chance. Ce soir, tout le monde doit être….. »

Elle est coupée par un grand cri, je sursaute, je connais ça, c'est ma petite Espérance qui pleure là.

« Shit. »

Je saute de ma chaise, le lionceau à mes cotés et je cours jusqu'aux portes. Je les ouvre et prend mon bébé que le lion tente de calmer avec de grosses léchouilles. Beurk.

« T'inquiètes pas, elle a juste faim mon grand. »

Je sors le biberon, zut, il est vide, me voila bien moi maintenant. Je lui fourre mon doigt dans la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. C'est qu'elle a du coffre quand elle veut la petite.

« Voila, voila, calme toi, tu vois, on t'a pas abandonné. »

Le lion grogne.

« Bon d'accord, je m'excuse, tu étais là toi. »

Je lui caresse la tête et me relève, tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse, y a un problème quelque part, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait moi.

« Euh, un problème ? »

« Aucun Dhark, jusque tu as apprivoisé deux animaux dit sauvage. »

Je lance un regard moqueur à Fei.

« ça ? Sauvage ? ça ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche mon pov' Fei.

« Wufei ! »

« Je sais, mais Fei c'est plus court. »

Je caresse le gros matou, on va surtout dire qu'entre sauvage, on se comprend, un mon petit lion que j'aime.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais elle a faim. Sall', t'as encore ton super lait pour elle. »

« Bien sur viens. »

Elle passe devant et je la suis docilement, le lionceau à ma suite, je retrousse chemin pour attraper mon sac avant de le mettre sur le dos puis de prendre le Katana à la main.

« Fei, je nourris Espérance, vais voir Thomas et ensuite tu tiens ta promesse. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites. »

Je lui tire la langue et disparaît.

« Tu n'as pas changé. »

« Ça fait deux jours, tu croyais quoi. »

« T'as réussit à dresser mon mari. »

« C'est mon grand frère. »

« Grand frère ? »

« Yep ! »

Elle sourit et on fait manger le bébé dans les cuisines, oh je vous vois venir, non pas les grandes cuisines du château, une plus petite pour lorsque des personnes comme Sally, des médecins viennent et ont besoin d'une mini cuisine pour bosser. Ensuite je lui laisse avec son accord pour aller me rendre sur la tombe de mon petit frère adoré. Je sors dans l'air un peu frais du soir et cours pour y être le plus vite possible. Elle est là, toujours et pour toujours. Je m'agenouille et tire la photo.

« 'jour 'tit frère, je suis de retour. Tu as vu, je pense à toi et maintenant j'ai même une photo. C'est celle où on est tous les deux, la seule où on est d'ailleurs si heureux. Je suis passé à la maison et je t'ai pris des fringues, oui je sais, je te pique toujours tout mais je suis tellement bien dedans, c'est un souvenir de toi. Au faite, je t'ai amené quelque chose. »

Je sors le petit couteau de la taille d'une noix.

« C'est ton préféré je crois. »

Je creuse un petit trou et mes dedans.

« Comme ça, il ne te quittera pas. J'espère que Yahudia t'a bien accompagné et que tout ce passe bien pour toi. Moi je vais tenter ma chance pour être pilote de Gundams, tu te rends compte, un rêve à porté de main, je le frôle peut être pourra t il se concrétiser. Et puis je connais le nom de mes deux sauveurs et mes bourreaux sont toujours vivants. Ma vengeance viendra et je leur ferais payer le fait de s'être prit pour Dieu. Sinon Espérance va bien, Rei se remet de sa visite sur la tombe de son fiancé. J'ai des personnes à qui me confier, Fei et un internaute sympas. Voila tu vois tout vas bien pour moi. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, parce que je sais que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour un rien, alors je te rassure. Je t'aime 'tit frère. «

Je range la photo et rebouche le trou avec le couteau Je me lève et fait face à Quatre. Il est assez grand, je dirais 1m70, de courts cheveux platine et des yeux aigues marie qui semblent sonder la personne à qu'il parle.

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Deux secondes même pas, c'est votre frère? »

« Oui et non. »

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom de famille. »

« C'est que je n'en ai pas. »

Je tourne la tête vers la tombe.

« Wufei m'a dit pour vous et Rei, je suis désolé. »

« Les aléas de la guerre. »

« Vous dites ça avec tant de tristesse. Vous me semblez bien mature. »

« Et vous bien curieux. »

Il sourit, c'est un mec vachement paisible et apaisant, franchement, une minutes à ses cotés et t'as déjà l'impression d'être en confiance parfaite avec lui même si je dois dire que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.

« Désolé je suis empathique ? »

« C'est lorsqu'on lit dans les cœurs, ne ? »

« Oui, je le contrôle à peu près, mais des fois, il se met en marche tout seul. »

« Pas pratique. »

« Non pas vraiment. »

On se met en route tranquillement vers le château, empathique j'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est assez ennuyeux comme don dirons nous, mais ça permet tout de même de savoir quand quelqu'un va mal, même si ça influe sur soi même. Je sais pas trop comment réagir avec quelqu'un comme ça, parce que je suis tellement peu stable comme personne, que c'est assez troublant et puis, il y a quelque chose qui me démange, j'ai envie de le cracher mais en même temps j'appréhende ce qu'il va en ressortir et pourtant, je le lâche.

« Wufei est pilote de gundam, ne ? »

Quatre s'arrête pour me regarder avec de grands yeux puis reprenant calmement de ce que je viens de dire, il se remet en route.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui te l'a dit, alors comment ? »

« La façon dont il parle des gundams, et je dirais que Trowa Barton et vous l'êtes aussi. »

Le blond est à présent vraiment surpris, je dois m'expliquer c'est ça. Oui je crois en effet mais il était assez simple de déduire ça après la réunion que nous avons eut. Franchement, ils en parlent avec trop d'éloquence, de souvenirs, de passion et même de compréhension et de doute dans le fait qu'elles soient de nouveaux en état de marche, c'est facile de faire le rapprochement.

« Vous savez, vous connaissez Fei, vous êtes ami avec lui, vous avez l'age approximatif et vous parlez de gunadam comme si vous les pilotiez. Après c'est mon instinct. »

Je souris et on continue notre avancé.

« Tu as un bon sens de l'analyse et de la description des personnes. »

« On me l'a toujours dit. »

« On a du te dire aussi pas mal de chose non. Comme que tu étais mignon. »

« Là dernière personne à me l'avoir dit était un sal pervers. » Dit je avec dégoût.

Je soupire, ne pas se rappeler de se délicieux moment de pure folie. Tendres souvenirs gardés en mémoire d'un malade et sa main sur mon cul.

« Mais je suis bizarre pour la plus part, étrange dans mes manière mais demander à Fei ou Rei, j'ai aussi le surnom de montre, aberration, assassin. »

Je lui souris, il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre de quoi je veux parler, il ne le sait pas, et pour le moment, je m'en fiche. On est dans le hall, Fei m'attend avec son sabre et mon katana.

« Yattaaaaa, j'arrive Fei. »

Je me jette sur lui, il soupire déjà de fatigue. Il échange un regard avec Quatre et on part pour la salle d'entraînement. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

**A suivre….**

**Yami :** Je sais, j'ai été très très longue, mais bon, désolée, j'implore votre pardon !

**Aku :** Faut peut être pas abuser non plus.

**Dhark :** Que veux tu, elle s'est relancée dans l'écriture de cette fic, pour notre plus grand malheur.

**Aku :** Moi je l'aimais bien cette fic et je suis heureux de voir qu'elle a reprit goût à sa construction.

**Rei :** Et bien c'est pas le cas de toute le monde.

**Yami :** Beu vous allez arrêter d'être méchant avec moi, moi je l'adore cette fic, et puis voila, c'est tout.

**Quatre :** Et on est enfin apparu.

**Aku :** Ouais mais toujours pas de trace des deux tant attendu.

**Duo :** C'est vrai, nous on débarque quand ?

**Yami :** Bientôt mais pas tout de suite non plus.

**Duo :** M'ennuie moi.

**Yami :** Ben occupe toi avec ton Hee-chan.

**Duo un grand sourire venant naître sur ses lèvres et par à la recherche du Heero qui est entrain de tapoter sur son clavier dans la pièce d'à coté.**

**Aku :** Bon alors malgré notre retard, cette fic a-t-elle encore un public pour savoir si elle est continuée sur le net ou si on doit la laisser dans un coin. Vous comprendrez qu'avec nos petits soucis d'update de fic, on souhaite avoir des personnes qui lisent pour la mettre en ligne.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

S'L.I.A : Kikou, et oui donc the retour. Je ne sais pas si tu es encore dans le coin pour lire la suite vu depuis le temps que cette fic a disparu de la surface de la terre ! Mais bon, donc nous revoilà, je vais normalement mettre moins de temps pour la suite parce que je me suis remis dedans. Sinon on parlait de piqure et bien j'y ai eu le droit et l'infirmière m'a tellement piqué comme une merde, que j'ai eu un bleu pendant deux semaines. Beuuu voila. Kisu en espérant que la suite t'aura plus.

Yami-Rose Aka : Beaucoup de chose à se raconter qui sait. Merci pour la revieuw. Kisu.

blurp3 : Normalement les chapitres suivant feront la même longueur que celui là, quoi que le prochain sera sûrement plus long vu qu'il concernera tout ce qui est des gundams et de l'entraînement. Et tu peux enragé mais comme tu le vois, Dhark commence à comprendre lentement, mais tout de même. Voila. Kisu.

manehou : la voila. Kisu.

Onarluca : Contente que ça te plaise comme fic, en espérant que la suite t'aura plus et puis que tu l'aimeras toujours autant malgré l'horrible retard. Mais comme tu suis toutes mes fics, tu sais à quel point je galère !mdr ! Voila, pour Duo et Heero encore un peu de patience, je dirais deux ou trois chapitres. Voila, Kisu tout plein ma grande.

Nahamy : Je sais que je vous fais languir et en plus de ça, je m'arrange pour avoir un énorme retard dans mes updates. Donc milles excuses. Kisu.

LyuShin : Contente que tu ais aimé ma fic, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours malgré le retard que j'ai eu, normalement, il ne devrait pas être aussi long entre ce chapitre et le suivant. Voila, missi beaucoup pour ta review et pour ce que tu dis dedans. C'est vraiment gentil. Kisu.

Yami Shino : Voila la suite, enfin, oui je sais !lol ! Contente que tu aimes. Kisu.

**Voila, missi d'avoir lu ce chapitre et au prochain, rencontre avec les Mads et entraînement.**

**Kisu**


	10. Rencontre avec son gundam, son âme et so...

**Dhark**** project 00**

Note des auteurs : Et oui nous revoilà avec un chapitre, on va dire qu'on a été fortement encouragé pour l'écrire. Merci beaucoup Oceane. Ça nous a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que tu aimais cette fic. Mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir des chapitres aussi rapidement à chaque fois, surtout qu'on va rentrer en exam blanc donc forcément vous risquez de ne rien voir d'autre que Shinigami's pop et les fics HP qui ont été donné en plus. Voila.

Les autres fics vont suivre.

Disclamers : Tous les personnages relatifs au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont hélas pas à moi, j'ai ouvert mes cadeau y a une petite semaine et ils étaient pas dedans. Mais bon on fait sans. Les autres personnages sont à moi. Oui, ainsi que les lions. Pas touche. Pour Rei, c'est à ma Reily. Thomas à mon frangin. Et l'histoire est à nous.

Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire un résumé global donc juste pour resituer.

Dhark, Rei et Wufei sont revenus de Cartan pour assister à une réunion ou se trouvaient Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton qui venaient d'arriver à Sank. Lors de cette réunion a été abordé le problème gundam et ils se trouvent que dans les sous sols du château, sont cachés des gundams. Quatre nouveaux ont été fabriqués, il manque deux pilotes. Wufei propose alors Dhark et Rei. S'en suit une discussion entre Dhark et Quatre ou le jeune garçon apprend quelques nouveautés concernant les pilotes de gundams.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre avec son gundam, son âme et son cœur.**

Au bout de trois heures, Fei n'en peut plus, on est en sueur, tellement on c'est entraîné mais je crois qu'il est content de moi. Je me laisse tomber au sol, la tête en arrière, fait vraiment chaud.

« Fatigué. »

Je regarde Quatre qui vient de rentrer dans la salle où on se trouve.

« La forme pour moi, ne Fei ? »

« Ouais si on veut, t'es épuisant comme mec. »

Je souris avant de me rouler en boule sur le coté, une main sur le ventre, faudrait que je fasse un peu plus attention, mais vraiment beaucoup plus, je ne suis pas encore totalement guéri, mais bon sur le coup de l'adrénaline j'ai rien sentit venir et j'étais tellement pris par le combat. Allez ça passe, faudrait que je vois Sally pour quelle me fasse un bandage un peu mieux.

« Dhark ça va ? »

« No problème, la forme je te dis. »

Quatre est tout prêt de moi, il soulève doucement mon tee-shirt pour voir le joli bandage qui orne ma poitrine.

« Blessé ? »

« Côtes fêlées, mais c'est pas grave, je peux pas rester sans rien faire. »

« Incorrigible. Soupira Fei. »

« On ne se refait pas. »

Je me relève doucement pour souffler un peu, parce que roulé en boule, ça aide pas trop pour respirer correctement.

« C'est quoi ? »

Le blond prend la chaînette qui vient de sortir de sous le tee-shirt, Wufei lui sourit.

« Un cadeau d'un ange n'est ce pas Dhark ? »

« C'est celle de Duo si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Oui Winner, apparemment Dhark aurait rencontré Maxwell et Yuy lors de leur passage à Sank et l'auraient sauvé d'un camion. »

Quatre me fait un grand sourire en faisant tourner la chaînette entre ses doigts.

« Et bien comme ça, tu connais toute la bande »

Je le regarde incrédule, la douleur a complètement disparu tellement je suis sur le cul, il veut dire quoi par là, en faite, si, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy sont tous les deux des pilotes de Gundam. »

« 01 et 02. »

J'ai lâché ça d'un coup, les deux autres me regardent surpris, ce n'est pas possible. Alors mes deux anges sont mes parents, cette croix est celle de mon père. 01 et 02, Heero Yuy t Duo Maxwell. Dhark avec un D et un H pour Heero et Duo. Je vais bientôt les voir aussi.

Faut que je me calme, reprendre mon souffle, je rêve c'est ça, Wufei a du me donner un coup de sabre et je suis allongé sur le sol entrain de dormir. Ça ne peut être que ça, je les avais rencontré sans le savoir, étant petit j'ai été si prêt d'eux. Et maintenant que je sais tout, que puis je faire, j'ai mal au cœur, il se serre. Je vais les rencontrer, ce sont des pilotes de gundam, ils vont venir ici, ils vont être en face de moi, je vais pouvoir les toucher, leur parler.

« Dhark quelque chose ne va pas ? T'es bizarre ? »

« Wufei tu pilotes le Shenlong c'est bien ça. »

« Oui. »

Il me répond sans vraiment comprendre ce pourquoi je demande ça et surtout comment j'ai pu faire le rapprochement.

« Et vous c'est le Sandrock, et Trowa le Heavy Arms. »

« Exacte. »

« Donc le Wing c'est le 01 et le Deathscythe 02. »

« En effet. »

« Rapide t'as trouvé ça comment. »

« Ce n'était pas difficile. »

Je souris aux deux garçons, il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit, j'ai juste fait un rapprochement logique. Je me lève pour me diriger vers la salle où nous devons manger d'une démarche un peu hachée du fait que j'ai encore un peu mal. La douche ce sera pour après, dommage mais on n'a pas le temps de faire étape par là.

« Wufei le shenlong parce que tu es chinois et tu viens de L5 si je ne me trompe pas, hors ce gundam viendrait de cette colonie. Ensuite Quatre Raberba Winner, vient de L4, je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que le Sandrock est le votre ensuite Trowa Barton est le seul en liste a pouvoir avoir le Heavy Arms. J'en déduis donc qu'il vient de L3. Duo Mawell m'a donné une croix et si je me souviens bien il était habillé en noir, donc le Deathscythe, et il ne restait plus que le Wing pour Heero Yuy. »

Je me vois tout de même pas leur dire que j'ai déduis ça parce que je ressemble à 01 et 02, et que se sont mes parents. Me vois bien faire ça tient, je me demande qu'elle tête il ferait tous.

« Bonnes déductions. »

Trowa arrive par la droite, le sourire de Quatre grandit sur son visage, roooo comme c'est chou, je me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant un grand, mais très grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'en ai une autre si vous le souhaitez. »

« Allez y. »

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Quatre puis regarde le méché.

« Je dirais aussi que Mr Winner et vous êtes ensembles. »

Héhé, j'ai gagné, ils sont aussi rouges que des tomates, c'est si mignon à cet âge là.

« Vous êtes trop choupi ! bon à table, je commence à avoir faim moi. »

Je prend la main de Fei et de Quatre, et les tire à la salle, on débarque très peu discrètement, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise près de Rei qui sourit.

« Bien bossé ? »

« Très bien. »

« Il est épuisant. »

« Lui ? Non jamais ! Lâche Rei. »

Tout le monde se met à rire. La soirée se passe calmement, disons qu'ils parlent de la guerre et des gundams. Avec Rei nous avons pas longtemps pour nous préparer, deux trois jours maximums en espérant qu'on y arrive, mais on y arrivera, j'ai foi en moi. J'ai expliqué à Rei pendant que les adultes parlaient tout ce que j'avais découvert, elle était heureuse pour moi. Cathy ensuite c'est incrustée, elle devait s'ennuyer avec les vieux. On a parlé de choses et d'autre plus basique puis chacun a rejoint sa chambre.

Espérance dort tranquillement sur le lit, je vais avoir du travail. C'est Sally qui va la garder entre temps. Je lui caresse la joue, elle est choupi avec son écureuil, je soupire. Aujourd'hui fut une journée riches en émotions et je sais que ce n'est pas encore finit, loin de là.

J'allume le pc, et pars prendre une bonne douche. Je reste un moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant histoire de me faire oublier un instant ce que j'ai appris et l'angoisse qui monte en moi. J'ai peur, c'est rare et pourtant, c'est là. Je suis né d'eux, je suis un solda a part entière, il suffit qu'on me donne quelque chose qui tranche ou tue pour que je sache tout de suite ce que je dois faire avec, j'ai des aptitudes de base à la défense.

L'eau coule le long de mon visage, tout ça se réveille petit à petit en moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avant j'étais encore passif, mais maintenant je deviens bien trop actif, je serais capable de tuer n'importe qui du moment que c'est un ennemi. Je me fais peur tout seul, je cache la vérité en moi, Rei la connaît mais pas tout.

Les images saccadées de mon rêve me reviennent, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, tellement pouvoir comprendre ce qui c'est passé dans ce que j'ai oublié.

Je regarde mes mains, sont elles déjà couvertes de sang ? Ai-je déjà tué étant enfant pour que le fait d'avoir assassiner des soldas ne m'ai pas affecté ? J'aimerais comprendre mais personne ne pourra me donner de réponse, Laura peut être, mais je ne peux plus la regarder en face.

« Thomas, Thomas je t'en pris, si tu pouvais m'aider, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là. Je vais finir par craquer. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose que la dernière fois, je ne veux pas. »

Je tombe à genoux dans la douche, je sens que les larmes coulent, il a fallut que j'apprenne tout ça pour que mes défenses ce brisent de nouveau, je pensais que je n'aurais pas à subir cette réalité tout de suite. J'en avais certes envi, mais pas au point que ça arrive si vite. Je vais rencontrer mes parents, que pourrais je leur dire ? Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu et encore une fois, personne ne peut m'apporter de réponse.

Je reste un moment sous l'eau, ça m'apaise beaucoup et je sais pourquoi, parce que c'est là dedans que j'ai grandi, dans une cuve remplit d'eau, d'un liquide pouvant me permettre de grandir et d'évoluer comme n'importe quel enfant.

Après quelques instants restés ainsi, je finis par sortir, passe un long tee-shirt me tombant sur les genoux, je me regarde dans la glace, je ne me reconnais plus. Je pose ma main sur la vitre.

« Est-ce vraiment moi, je sens quelque chose en moi s'allumer à chaque fois qu'on me parle de me battre, de piloter. »

Je ferme les yeux et sors de la salle de bain pour m'installer devant l'ordinateur afin de pianoter rapidement afin de trouver ce que je cherche. Je débarque sur mon canal préféré.

« Yo ! »

« C'est qui ? »

Je lève un sourcil, ce n'est pas mon Webmaster habituel, il ne se présente pas comme ça d'habitude.

« Shit, ça a pas marché, je remplace ton pote, il est partit régler des problèmes et m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi si tu passais. »

« Ahhh ouki. »

« Donc voila, si tu veux le joindre, voila son adresse perso : »

« C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Ben il t'aime bien, il nous dit souvent qu'il a rencontré un gamin qui lui est très sympathique. Il t'a pris sous son aile, sinon il ne te donnerait pas son adresse mail. »

« Vip sûr, et toi t'est qui, sa copine ? »

« Nan nan, sa meilleure amie, c'est tout. Il est déjà maqué depuis longtemps et impossible de l'en décrocher, sois en sûr. »

Je souris devant mon pc, je suis heureux de savoir que mon ami du Web est aussi amoureux de la personne qui occupe son cœur.

« Tu voulais lui parler. »

« Chais pas, sûrement. »

« Indécis comme mec toi. »

« En faites, ça va ça vient, quand il me parler, ça me remonte le moral. »

« Ça c'est tout lui ! Notre Shinigami favori est un vrai médicament contre la déprime. »

« C'est beau l'amitié. »

Je souris de nouveau, elle me plait bien cette fille, elle a l'air gentil et vraiment beaucoup apprécier son ami.

« Oui et toi tu es maqué, j'ai p'têtre une chance. »

« Tu dois être trop vieille. »

« Tu insinues quoi là. »

« Moi rien du tout. »

« Pff les gosses d'aujourd'hui non plus aucun respect pour les adultes. »

« Ça tu peux le dire, mais je suis sûr qu'a mon age tu n'avais aucun respect aussi. »

« Tu marques un point. »

Je me balance un moment sur ma chaise en cliquant à droite et à gauche pour trouver de trois trucs et lancer une petite musique apaisante. On discute encore quelques minutes sur l'autorité et les adolescents, sur d'autres choses moins importantes, et puis le temps tourne.

« Bon allez, va te coucher. »

« Maieuuu »

« Au pieu le môme. »

« Vi maman ! »

« Faudrait que j'y songe. Allez ziboux. »

« Bye. »

La fenêtre devient sombre, je regarde l'adresse, je fais quoi ? Je lui écris ou pas. S'il est occupé, je vais le déranger à coup sûr. J'ouvre ma boite mail, 130 messages, je les balances tous, je n'ai pas envi de les lire, ça me saoul. Je clique sur nouveau message et entre son adresse. Maintenant la question est. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui raconter de beaux ?

_Salut,_

_Je suis passé sur le canal et tu n'y étais malheureusement pas. Ta copine m'a dit que tu étais occupé et donc je te dérange pas trop. C'était juste pour te dire que Cartant est aussi dans un sal état, ils ont été attaqué par des amures mobiles. Voila, je te laisse._

_Bye._

_D._

Je vois pas quoi signer de mieux que D, j'envois le message et laisse le pc en veille. Je me couche en pensant à ma journée, crevante, j'ai appris plus de chose sur moi même. Duo Maxwell et Heero yuy alors ce sont leurs noms. Je m'endors en serrant dans ma main, la petite croix.

BIP BIP

Je sursaute, quoi ou comment ? Regardant de tous les cotés, les yeux encore embrumés par les limbes du sommeil et une coupe de cheveux qui doit rivaliser avec n'importe quoi ressemblant à un cactus muté avec un palmier. Mon regard se pose sur le pc, son écran à une grosse enveloppe dessus. Je soupire, ce n'était que lui. Je me traîne encore dans le coltard. Je pianote à l'aveuglette et ouvre le mail.

_Hello._

_Je viens de recevoir ton mail, tu ne me déranges jamais gamin. Alors monsieur le prodigue en informatique va bien. Tu as remplis ta mission, c'est cool ça._

_Pour les armures mobiles, seules les colonies pour le moment sont épargnées, mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. En tout cas, ça fait du bien de voir que des camps de rébellion contre ce qui se passe se forment un peu partout._

_Sinon j'ai quelqu'un à mes cotés qui me dit que t'es pas capable de nous localiser. C'est un hacker très égocentrique. Aie, ok je me tais. A toi de jouer gamin._

Je souris et tape un atta 2S parce que bon, faut quand même que j'ai le temps de le faire. Je me lance ensuite à leur recherche. Ce n'est déjà pas un fixe parce que selon le trajet de mon mail ce n'est pas possible. Ensuite si je fais ça, ça et ça, j'ai les coordonnées mais ça me dit pas où. Une carte, il me faut une carte. Voyons voir à présent.

_On attend gamin._

Mon visage s'éclaire.

_Ça y est, alors vous êtes sur la route de L1 dans l'espace et si je dis bien à une heure en gros de cette colonie._

Voila va voir qui veux ! Niack ! I'm the best.

_Tu m'épates !_

_Oh je te félicite tu as réussi à lui tirer deux mots et c'est en plus pour dire quelque chose de positif. BRAVO. C'est rare qu'il fasse un compliment. Bon vais te laisser, le travail m'appelle._

_Si tu veux me joindre, ce sera toujours par mail maintenant, je ne serais plus sur le canal._

_Merci mais c'était plutôt simple. Moi aussi vais taffer maintenant que tu m'as réveillé._

_Bye._

Je pars en arrière sur ma chaise et soupire. Va falloir que je m'habille maintenant, convenablement en plus parce que bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on va aller rencontrer nos nouveaux jouets. C'est le grand jour, on va devenir pilotes peut être, du moins je l'espère parce que ce serait un souhait qui m'est cher qui se réaliserait.

Je prends Espérance dans mes bras une fois que je suis habillé et je me roule en boule avec elle, je ne fais pas attention mais je commence à somnoler.

De drôle d'image commence à me passer devant les yeux, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu. Il fait sombre, c'est une grande salle, il y a des drôles de fioles un peu partout et puis au loin, il y a une lumière, elle est faible mais au fur et à mesure, elle augmente, qu'est ce que c'est. Il y a des voix, puis un cri.

Je sursaute et me retrouve dans ma chambre, je passe une main las sur mon visage, j'ai chaud, c'était quoi ce rêve bizarre. Je regarde Espérance qui gazouille dans mes bras, c'est elle qui a du me faire émerger. Je l'embrasse sur le front et descends pour me rendre dans la salle ou on est sensé manger. Il y a pratiquement tout le monde.

« Salut Dhark ! »

« Hum. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre, ne me dis pas que le temps que tu prennes ta douche ne t'a pas fait passer ton envi de parler le monosyllabe. »

« Hum. »

Rei se lève.

« Je demande à l'assemblée ici présente, si quelqu'un sait décrypter le monosyllabe hum, parce que moi j'ai du mal. »

Je prend mon bol sans faire plus attention à ce qu'elle baratine et surtout aux rires de ceux qui sont autour de la table.

Je m'enfile rapidement mon bol de lait et ma tartine.

« Dhark les céréales. »

Je lui passe, il faut dire que mon cerveau est assez prit par ce rêve étrange, c'était quoi cet endroit ? Et cette lumière ?

« Alors vous êtes prêt ? »

Sally entre dans la salle et je la regarde comme si c'était un extra terrestre et qu'elle allait dire téléphone maison. Non franchement faut que j'arrête avec les vieux films d'avant guerre.

« Dhark ne fais pas cette tête, je te demandais juste si tu étais prêt. »

« Hum. »

« Et ça veut dire ? Me demande très gentiment ma meilleure amie. »

« Il est comme ça depuis ce matin ? »

« Hai quand il est endormi ou que son cerveau est entrain de tourner. »

« Bon alors il va se réveiller ou penser à autre chose parce qu'on y va, ils vous attendent tous. »

On se lève, en descendant au sous sol, je ne fais pas attention, tout ce qui me préoccupe c'est ce foutu truc qui me passe dans la tête. Faut que je l'oublie un moment, un simple et cours moment.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un immense hangar sous terrain, je sors et reste quoi devant l'immensité de la salle.

"C'est vachement grand! My God!"

"Tiens, tu es réveillé."

"C'est bon Rei. »

« Mais nan, ça fait que commencer. »

« Bon vous deux, on est pas en récréation. »

« Oui Miss Une ! En chœur Rei et moi. »

Elle soupire, on se tape dans la main avec Rei, on va la faire devenir chèvre la vieille bique.

« Oh que vois je, du monde. Mais c'est mon petit Quatre. »

« Savant H »

Quatre va le saluer, vais vous dire moi à quoi il ressemble, à un vieux mafieux italien avec sa moustache zarb et les deux autres sont pas mieux. Y en a un il a un problème de pétard à cheveux sans nez et le troisième est une armoire à glace style Terminator avec une blouse blanche. C'est le groupe Frankenstein le retour.

« Oh Miss Mareimeya, Lady Une et puis Sally vous vous êtes enfin marié avec Wufei. »

Et ça blablate, et ça blablate, ce sont les retrouvailles. My God, je vais pleurer tellement c'est émouvant. Je me prends un coup de coude de Rei.

« Tiens toi tranquille, k'so. »

Ben elle s'attendait à quoi, que je saute de joie, après tout, j'aimerais qu'on n'oublie pas ce qu'ils sont pour moi. Même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas eux, ils font quand même partit du groupe de taré à cause duquel je suis né.

« Oh et qui sont ces deux charmantes demoiselles. »

Deux Charmantes Demoiselles. Il les as vu où le mec là. Je sais que je suis un tout petit peu androgyne de par mon visage fin et mes longs cheveux mais tout de même, y a des limites. Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas un corps super musclé mais faut pas abuser.

« Hey papy, portes des lunettes, chuis tout sauf une fille. »

« Dhark restes polis. »

Je me tourne vers Lady Une, elle commence grave à me saouler celle là. Elle est vraiment trop autoritaire, je n'aime pas ça du tout, on dirait ma directrice de primaire. Breuuuu, tout sauf ça.

« Pas de ma faute, je suis un mec pas une fille. A GUY OK ! Thanks ! »

Le sans nez me regarde en souriant.

« Il a du caractère, il me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Je lui lance un bon regard de la mort qui tue.

« Non enfin de compte deux personnes. »

« Et ça c'est quoi ? un 'tit bout de choux. »

« Don't touch. »

Je resserre Espérance contre moi, j'ai pas confiance en eux et c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils sont comme J et G, j'en suis sûr. Des fous, des savants super intelligents pour créer des gundams mais complètement tarés tout de même.

Quatre pose sa main sur mon épaule, je suis trop nerveux et je le sais. Mais qui ne le serait pas à ma place, j'ai appris hier que j'allais bientôt rencontrer ceux qui sont mes parents, je suis en présence d'un groupe de savants dont font partis mes créateurs que je déteste au plus profond de moi. Que dire de plus.

« Calme toi. »

« Mouais. »

Il fait les présentations, alors le mafieux, c'est le savant H son mentor, le sans nez, celui de Trowa, docteur S et le mentor O pour Wufei et ben me voila bien avancé, je ne vous dit pas. Ils ont tous une tronche de psychopathe. Maman au secours j'ai peur.

« Dhark, Fuwa ! Venez voir. »

On rejoint Fei devant deux gundams, my god, it so very beautiful!

« Je crois que vos rêves sont là. »

Je détaille le gundam, il est magnifique, une armure grise, noir et blanche avec en son centre une grosse croix noire. Il me fait penser à un ange déchu descendu sur terre pour accomplir quelque chose. C'est effrayant et en même temps mon corps est complètement euphorique et vibre rien qu'en le regardant, qu'est ce que ce sera à l'intérieur.

« Voici le O6 »

« Qu'elles sont ces particularités ? demande Quatre en admirant l'armure. »

« Et bien, ce sont les professeurs J et G qui l'ont fabriqué de toutes pièces, je crois qu'ils voulaient la consacrer pour une personne en général mais il semblerait qu'elle soit morte avant la paix mais le gundam a été gardé et fini. Il est un métissage entre le Wing zero et le Deathscythe Hell. Il possède les ailes du Wing, la faux thermique du O2 ainsi que d'autres qualités et défauts qui lui sont propres. Il vole et peut aller sous l'eau. »

« Quand au 07, celui là est conçu avec l'aide de tout le monde, il a du Sandrock et du Shenlong, nous avons voulu faire un gundam qui puisse se battre aussi bien de prêt que de semi, il possède la tête du dragon et les sabres a rayon laser ultra chauffant ainsi que deux lance flamme, il est comme vous le voyez jaune, noir et rouge. Il résiste a la chaleur mais ne peut pas aller sous l'eau sous peine de couler rapidement.

« Le 08 et 09 demande Trowa. »

« Le 08 et le 09 sont tous comme le 07 conçus en collaboration, le 08 est totalement amphibien pour favoriser l'attaque par les cotes, c'est ça grande particularité, il est équipé d'une épée laser et d'un fusil d'appoint. Assez défensif, sa couleur principale est le bleu et le 09 est plus comme e Heavy Arms, il est couvert d'armes des pieds à la tête et a un très bon blindage, le seul ajout que nous ayons fait pour changer du 03 c'est le fait qu'il possède des armes blanches en cas de panne de munition mais ce qui a comme inconvénient de l'alourdir un maximum. »

Je regarde encore celui que j'aimerais piloter tout en écoutant ce qu'ils disent.

« Et ils n'ont pas de nom ? »

Je demande au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

« Non, ils n'ont pas de nom. Répond O. Tout simplement parce qu'on n'a pas voulu leur en donner, je pense que chaque pilote peut nommer son armure mobile. »

Wufei acquiesce, moi je regarde toujours l'armure. Alors J et G l'auraient construites pour une personne en particularité et bien va falloir décarcasser tout ça.

« Au faites avez vous des pilotes ? Demande S. »

« Au QG oui, deux en apprentissage depuis deux ans, ils ont la vingtaine mais le 06 et 07 restent seuls parce que nous n'avons pas décidé encore qui en était convenable. Normalement nous devrions avoir un arrivage de jeune gens venant du QG des preventers mais a ce qu'il parait ce n'est pas vraiment ça et puis… »

Je ne l'écoute plus, je suis déjà dans les escaliers pour monter au cockpit, j'ai fourré Espérance dans les bras de Sally et je suis partit. C'est fou comme je peux être hypnotisé par cette petite merveille de métal. Cette armure, je lui donnerais mon âme et ma vie. Je trouve directement comment ça s'ouvre et j'e m'installe en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier à l'intérieur.

« Alors mon bébé, tu as été fabriqué pour moi je suppose, par ces très chers J et G. Je vais leur montrer moi que le projet 00 n'est pas mort. »

L'écran s'allume et laisse voir quelques mots, le sourire qui éclairait déjà mon visage s'agrandit pour devenir plus sadique. Ils ont tout de même pas crus qu'ils choisiraient eux même qui piloteraient ce bébé, non mais, vais les lui fournir moi les mots de passes.

Nom du pilote : Dhark.

Mot de passe : Project 00

Mot de passe accepté.

« Hello mon bébé, voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, parce que vu que le mot de passe a fonctionné, ça veut dire que c'était bien ça. Je suis trop fort tout de même, enfin bon, faut dire aussi que c'est mon tatouage, faut pas trop en demander non plus. »

« Dhark qu'est ce que tu fous ? Cri Wufei sur bas de l'échelle. »

« Rien rien Fei, je fourre mon nez dedans. Veux voir ce dont il est capable par moi-même.

« T'es incorrigible. »

« Rei tu as entendu comme moi, alors occupe toi de l'autre et laisse moi faire un peu. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable comme mec, un brin saoulant, et tête brûlée. »

Je souris en retournant à mon écran. Alors voyons voir :

Capacité au combat : 150

Capacité d'armure : 130

Capacité de vitesse : 170

Capacité de puissance : 130

Capacité de blindage : 120

Tu fais en gros 16m5, ton poids est de 7,8 tonnes. Tu as une faux à rayon laser jumeaux, un sabre laser dans le dos, deux brouilleurs et un bouclier de protection. Et bien mon grand, je t'adore, je pianote encore un peu afin de détailler sous tous les angles. Il a des écrans de communications inter gundam et a fréquence pour recevoir des communications externes.

« Alors il te plait ? »

Je me tourne vers Sally et Fei qui viennent enfin d'arriver en haut.

« C'est une petite merveille, il semble assez simple en maniabilité, n'est ce pas mon grand. »

Je sors une disquette de ma poche. Et oui que croyez vous, que j'étais venu sans précaution, faut pas croire comme ça, mais je suis très prévoyant.

« Je vais même le bidouiller. »

« Dhark ! »

« What Fei ? »

Je réponds tout en pianotant et rentrant des chiffres. Hé hé qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse ici.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Là c'est le savant celui de Fei d'ailleurs.

« Moi rien, je le rends plus loquace ! Et voila ! Maintenant il est super top. Comment vais-je t'appeler, tu es un ange déchu, le mien celui qui se rebella contre Dieu. Lucifer ça me plait bien et toi ? »

« Porteur de lumière. »

« Mouais mon petit Lucifer, lulu sera ton surnom. »

« Comme tu voudras Dhark. »

Je me tourne vers les autres qui regardent encore ébahit. Franchement, y a pas de quoi faire cette tête, ça lui va pas comme nom ? Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il puisse parler. Raa j'adore ce petit truc que j'ai inventé, je l'avais jamais encore essayé, faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps, voulais l'installer sur l'ordinateur de la maison mais on va dire qu'il y a eu quelques petits impromptus.

« Il n'est pas mieux maintenant, je peux lui parler. »

« as-tu réussis à faire ça, tu as réussis à passer les systèmes de protection afin de lui fournir une mémoire propre. »

« Secret professionnel papy, pas vrai Lulu. «

« DHARK TU PEUX VENIR UNE SECONDE. »

« YES, scusez moi. »

Je sors du gundam et rejoint Rei dons son cockpit. Apparemment elle a besoin d'un cours d'informatique. Je fais défiler les qualités et défauts de son gundam.

Capacité au combat : 150

Capacité d'armes : 140

Capacité de vitesse : 120

Capacité de puissance : 140

Capacité de blindage : 140

Il fait 7,4 tonnes, fait 16m4, comporte deux lances flammes, les canines du dragon, sabre laser, bouclier de protection double.

« Voila ma chérie, t'as plus qu'a lui donner un nom. »

« Hakujosha. »

« Euh ? »

« Sans cœur en japonais. »

« Why ? »

« Parce que je serais sans cœur contre l'ennemi. Elle me dit ça de son regard prédateur. »

« Dans ce cas, hello Hakujosha. »

Elle me sourit et je lui rends, j'aime bien le sien aussi et son nom lui va déjà comme un gant vu la conductrice.

« Et toi ? »

« Lucifer, ange dévoué à Dieu qui voulu prendre sa place et fut bannit du paradis. Ange déchu devenu démon régnant sur les enfers. «

« Double sens. »

« Double sens. »

Les gamins, vous êtes prêt pour une simulation. Hurla H

« Hai. »

« Yes. »

Je rejoint mon gudanm, ferme le cockpit, le silence envahit l'espace confiné, mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce jour toute ma vie, toute mon existence était vouée à cette ultime rencontre et bientôt, je le promet bientôt ce sera la rencontre avec le champ de bataille. Je suis peut être né pour ça, mais je ne serais pas une marionnette sur laquelle on tire les ficelle. Je montrerais ma valeur par moi-même.

« T'es prêt Lulu ? »

« Oui Dhark. »

« Dans ce cas. »

La simulation est lancée, c'est tout comme si on était vraiment entrain de se battre sauf que rien ne bouge au dehors vu qu'on est dans le hangar mais sur l'écran, c'est réel, j'ai l'impression de me battre pour de vrai et arg putain, fuck, shit, même les coups adverses sont réels ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au début je trouvais ça facile et maintenant, les MS ont doublés et le rythme s'accélère, je ne sais plus vraiment ou donner de la tête. En faite je crois que ça va trop vite et que je ne fais pas assez attention à tout ce qui se passe. Le stresse devient trop fort. My god. Tout devient noir.

J'ouvre les yeux, je me suis évanoui pendant la simulation, shit. A coté de moi j'entends Rei dire un Kuso venant du fond de son cœur. Elle me regarde, je lui fais signe de se taire, on parle de nous.

« Ils ont passé les trois premiers niveaux avec brillot mais le quatrième et le cinquième. »

« Oui, on a bien vu. »

« Rei a réussi à voir le MS mais pas Dhark, il s'ait prit le tir en pleine face, Rei a résisté juste un peu plus. »

« Et donc professeur ? »

« J'ai des doutes pour qu'ils soient prêts en trois jours, leurs corps ne sont pas habitués aux chocs, ils ne sont pas assez musclés, pas assez de réflexes encore. »

« Laissez leur le temps de s'habitué aux gundams. »

Il y a un cours silence.

« Le problème Sally, c'est que le temps, nous ne l'avons pas. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne sont pas doués, arriver ainsi à passer les trois premiers niveaux sans aucuns entraînement est du domaine du miracle. On voit clairement que Rei pratique des sports d'art martiaux qui ont développé sa vivacité et ses mouvements, pour Dhark je ne saurais vraiment pas trop quoi dire. Il a réagit de différentes manières, les battements de son cœur ont varié différemment suivant les occasions. Je ne pourrais pas me prononcer là-dessus. Ils ont tous les deux de très bonnes capacités pour piloter, seulement en trois jours, je ne suis pas sûr que nous arriverions à en faire des pilotes de gundams. »

« Si nous les avions eu avant, sans aucun doute qu'ils auraient été de parfait pilote, mais là. »

Je regarde Rei comme elle le fait avec moi, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, c'est notre rêve à tous les deux. On ferme les yeux pour dormir, ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, ce sera entraînement intensif.

Lorsque je me réveille de nouveau, un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle et je peux voir qu'il est déjà tard. Je me relève tranquillement, Rei est déjà debout et me lit un bout de papier à voix haute.

Si vous vous réveillez, sachez qu'on vous a laissé seul afin que vous restiez au calme, les MADS sont avec nous à l'étage, je m'occupe d'Espérance. Il y a de la nourriture sur la table.

Rei s'assoit à mes cotés, je sens bien qu'elle est soucieuse.

« Tu sais Dhark, ils n'ont pas confiance en nous ou alors très peu. C'est à nous de leur prouver que nous sommes capable de les piloter ces foutus armures. »

« Oui et je sais comment on va faire. »

Je lui explique mon plan, il est 22heures, nous avons jusqu'à dix heures pour agir.

Première phase échauffement rapide, un peu d'endurance, on fait trente minutes suivit de vingt autour du hangar sans pose, il faut dire que ça on en a l'habitude, la course a pied est quelque chose que nous avons de nombreuses fois, à des occasions, répétées. Puis on enfile des entraînements inventés avec ce qu'on a ici, c'est-à-dire, escalade, abdos avec les échelles.

Petite pause casse croûte.

Rei durant une heure me fait faire des arts martiaux et m'explique en quoi je dois développer mes sens pour ça, elle me met un bandeau et me fait faire des parcours sans pour autant les voir. On se déplace, on doit dire où, tout ça les yeux bandés ; ça demande beaucoup de concentration et beaucoup de chute aussi. Ensuite puisqu'il reste du temps, on se bat ensemble, elle est forte, très forte même et puis surtout je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive pas à être à fond, à me battre comme lors de l'attaque de la Reine. Rei est fière de moi quand même. Je lui donne quelques cours d'informatiques afin qu'elle soit meilleur puis on va se coucher.

« On recommence demain. »

« Bien sur. »

« Oyasumi Dhark. »

« Good night Rei. »

On s'endort crever comme je sais pas quoi. Mais ça a fait du bien de faire autant de sport.

« ALLEZ LES MOMES DEBOUT ! »

Je me réveille difficilement après la nuit qu'on a passée, y a pas à dire, c'est crevant le sport. On se jette sur le petit déjeuner tellement la faim se fait sentir.

« Eh bien, vous aviez faim. »

« Tient. »

Je prend Espérance qui me sourit, et ben ma puce, t'est toute belle, a une petite salopette bleue pastel avec un petit lapin.

« Alors mon bébé, Sall' est gentil avec toi. »

Elle gazouille, elle me fait trop rire.

« Bon au travail ! Hier on a peut être commencé un peu fort, on va mettre une simulation plus simple. »

"Let's go Boys and girls comme on dit. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte. »

Quelle journée, entre la nuit où on a fait que s'entraîner physiquement nous voila à faire des simulations, je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait l'instinct, plus, comme me l'a dit Rei, les sens. La moindre attention au bruit et tout mais j'ai encore un peu de mal. A la fin de la journée, on descend des gudnams la tête comme une passoire, c'est de l'intensif, je m'écroule sur ma couchette. Sally me refait mon bandage ainsi que celui de Rei

« Vous venez avec nous en haut ? »

« Iie dormir. »

"Sleep here. Tired! Don't move! »

« De vraies larves. »

« Shut up Fei. »

« Damare Chang. »

« Et ben. »

Ils partent touts, je le sens, leurs présences ainsi que celle des savants, je préfère vivre en autarcie complète pour l'instant pour pouvoir m'entraîner et garder en tête qu'un seul bute, celui de passer l'exam pour piloter un gundam. Dès qu'ils sont partis, on enfile le bandeau et on dort un peu. Un bruit me réveille, au pas c'est Rei.

« Rei-chan. »

« Hai »

« It's time ? »

« Hai ma montre a bipé. »

« Okay. »

Et c'est repartit sauf que cette fois on fait tout dans le noir complet, on se débrouillant pour avoir un plan de la salle dans la tête. Je marche en faisant des mouvements pour ne pas me prendre quelque chose dans la tête, on recommence plusieurs fois comme la vieille. C'est terrible comme sensation, on ne sait pas ou on est et on se fit qu'au bruit des pas de l'autre, de la position qu'avait les objets dans la mémoire qu'on a de la pièce, on fait de petits mouvements pour essayer de comprendre avec le bruit du vent s'il y a un objet, c'est vraiment dur.

« Aie shit. »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Dhark. »

« Rien, me suis prit un sceau qui n'était pas à sa place. »

Le programme continue, je retrouve Rei et on s'enfile une petite baston. A la fin de la nuit, on est parfaitement au point sur les sens et on se permet une pause. Rei par faire mumuse dans Hakujosha, elle aurait pu lui donner un nom plus court. Je fais de même dans mon 'tit Lulu, mais cette je le fais accéder à internet. Et ouaip, vais voir ma boite mail. Vous avez 10 nouveaux messages. Pas de chance, y en a que deux qui m'intéresse

_Salut gamin,_

_Je viens aux renseignements, ça va sur Terre. Sank ? Toi ?_

_Dans l'espace ça va encore._

_Ben alors t'as disparu, tu me fais peur a ne pas répondre._

Je souris, c'est bien l'un des rares à ce soucier de moi. Allez je vais lui répondre pour être gentil avec lui.

_Hello,_

_Je ne suis hélas pas encore mort, mais h'avais beaucoup de travail. Je m'entraîne dur pour pouvoir me battre et je suis tellement occupé que je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier mes mails._

_Merci de te soucier de mon cas._

_D._

J'envoie et brouille l'émetteur, après tout, les méchants qui nous attaquent on beau avoir coupé les lignes téléphonique et tenter de nous empêcher toute communication avec un village de notre propre pays, avant qu'ils puissent avoir tout contrôle sur le net, y a le temps. Je soupire en regardant le haut du cockpit, je suis vraiment bien ici, c'est un peu comme un sanctuaire.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Dhark ? »

« Mon pauvre Lucifer, si tu savais. »

« De quoi ? »

« Rien demain il faut assurer. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Je descends me coucher en remettant mon bandeau, c'est agréable d'être dans le noir complet et de ne faire que sentir les vibrations qui nous entoure.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, pas lourds les MADS, léger Sally et les filles, un peu plus lourd, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa. Un siège roulant, Mareimeya. Et de drôle de pas feutrés.

Je me lève retire le bandeau avant qu'il n'arrive, Rei fait de même encore endormit, j'ouvre grand les bras et mon lionceau préféré se jette dedans pour me lécher la figure.

« Trowa tes animaux devaient rester en cage. »

Le lion grogne contre Lady Une et vient me donner lui aussi un coup de langue.

« Il voulait le voir. »

« Au faite Trowa, ils s'appellent comment ? »

« Léon pour le père et Léo pour le fil. »

« J'adore, Léon Léo et la mère c'est Léa. »

« Oui. »

« I am the best. »

« Ben si tu es the best vient donc montrer tes prouesses. »

Je me lève et avec Rei on exécute, aujourd'hui c'est le jour J, du grand exam. On est peut être pas tout a fait prêt mais on encaissera le maximum. On s'installe et la simulation commence.

Je dois vaincre, je dois y arriver, un MS à droite, un autre à gauche, je suis a fond dedans. J'espère que Rei s'en sort, on doit y arriver. Je l'ai promis à Thomas, à Espérance, pour eux je le ferais. J'atomise le MS qui m'avait eu la dernier fois, peut importe la douleur ? Moi et mon gundam on ne le fera pas vrai Lu-chan. On le fera et comme ça, j'aurais le même niveau que mes pères, je serais fier de me battre à leur coté et je prouverais à J et H que je ne sui pas qu'un projet à bannir, à exterminer, qui ne sert à rien. Je vaincrais et je survivrais.

Je sens quelque chose monter en moi, un sourire étrange prend place sur mes lèvres, j'ai envi de vaincre, de passer cet exam et de pouvoir venger Thomas, de pouvoir me venger moi de ce qui c'est passé. J'aurais mes réponses et jusque là, même si je dois tuer pour vivre, je le ferais.

Je donne le coup de grâce au MS encore debout, oui, je les tuerais tous.

« HHHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Tout devient noir, mais cette fois je ne suis pas évanoui, je reste un moment dans l'ombre, ma respiration est haletante, mais j'ai réussit. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont toujours sur les commandes, j'essaye de clamer les battements de mon cœur, l'adrénaline est encore présente. La lumière réparait dans le Gundam.

« On a réussit, Lucifer, on a réussit ! Soufflais je. »

« Oui Dhark, tu l'as fait. »

Je descends du gundam et je saute dans les bras de Rei, elle aussi a réussit, on se frappe la main. Tout ce qui c'est passé dans le gundam, mon sourire, tout c'est effacé dès que j'ai vu le visage amical de Rei. Sally arrive de suite avec une trousse de secours.

« Ne vous agitez pas comme ça, vos côtes en ont repris un sacré coup. »

C'est que j'ai mal, mais l'adrénaline est encore là, donc je ne sens pas grand-chose, mais voila quoi, il ne faut pas que ça s'aggrave, ce serait dommage alors que nous venons de passer le teste, nous venons de réussir et nous allons passer pilotes de gundam. Je me doute que la réalité ne sera sûrement pas comme celle là, mais je me battrais encore et encore. Ça me fait peur, mais je me suis sentit vivant aux commandes de Lucifer.

Le reste de la journée, c'est de la théorie et surtout les règles fondamentales comme ne jamais rien avouer, subir la torture mais ne rien dire, ça y a pas de soucis, c'est pour ça que Fei nous a choisis, même si on est pas habitué, il sait très bien qu'on préféra mourir que dire quelque chose. Les professeurs ont accepté de nous laisser les gundams, ils nous ont dit qu'on les avait surpris par notre persévérance et surtout qu'au début ils avaient un petit espoir de nous voir conduire les armures mobiles.

Je le sais, ils ne sont pas méchants, ils ont justes quelques cases normales en moins, mais après coup, je n'ai plus autant d'aversion pour eux. Pour J et G oui, mais pas eux. Ils ont cru en nous même si au début ils ont douté, ils nous accueillent à bras ouverts dans la lutte. Nous avons maintenant, Rei et moi, notre gundam et nous sommes prêt à nous battre pour sauver ce qui en ont besoin et aussi pour nous même.

On ne leur a pas parlé de nos entraînements nocturnes, ça c'est notre petit secret.

Maintenant nous allons retrouver la civilisation.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila, la suite rapidement ! Il est long ce chapitre je trouve, enfin bon, de toute manière, je vous l'ai dit maintenant vous aurez des chapitres longs.

**Aku** : Dit plutôt qu'une fois lancée, tu ne sais plus t'arrêter de taper.

**Yami** : Gniagniagnia.

**Dhark** : Ose dire le contraire, mais puis je rappeler que tu n'es pas mieux Aku.

**Aku** : Moi, t'es sûr.

**Rei** : Oui, c'est toi qui nous fait souffrir le plus avec tes idées de tordus.

**Aku**** relisant le chapitre** : Y en a pas la dedans.

**Dhark** : Pas trop dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain.

**Aku**** souriant comme un malade. **

**Yami** : Bon c'est pas fini un peu, laissé un peu de mystère aux lecteurs.

**Quatre** : C'est vrai ça.

**Aku** : D'accord, je ne dis plus rien sur le chapitre. Mais pourrions nous avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. Sachez que cela motive de savoir si vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas. Et tout et tout.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Missi vraiment d'être toujours présente ma grande, tu es ma fidèle lectrice ! Alors et bien en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Moi vais te dire un secret, celui d'après, je l'adore. Kisu ma grande.

Alinette : Merci beaucoup d'aimer mes persos, ça fait plaisir. Et puis surtout la fic en faite !lol ! Pour la réaction de Duo et Heero c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite. Je suis plutôt du genre à avoir un scénario bien compliqué. Kisu.

Lili : Alors cette rencontre, elle t'a plus. C'était amusant à écrire lors de la présentation des Mads selon Dhark. Sinon t'as vu j'ai pas fait de mauvaises blagues, quoi qu'Aku c'est tâté un moment mais bon. Pour ce qui est de la réaction, il va falloir attendre encore. Kisu.

Yumi4 : Merci beaucoup. Ça motive de voir que ça plait. Kisu.

Aele : Tout d'un coup, et bien t'as du courage ! Mais je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et que tu veuilles la suite. Donc c'est en espérant que ce chapitre aura comblés tes espérances que je te remercie. Kisu.

Nekoko-the-kat : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils sont bien arrivés. Donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu et encore missi de laisser un petit mot.

Yami-Rose Aka : J'espère que tu as compris l'erreur que tu as faite dans ta review, ça ne pouvait pas être Heero mais plutôt Duo mais bon. Tout le monde peut se tromper. Pour les réactions, hum, tu verras. Lol ! Kisu et courage pour tes fics à toi.

Ephemeris : Vont-ils arriver, je pense en effet ! Faut bien qu'un jour ils débarquent. Alors contente que ça te plaise. Kisu.

Oci27 : J'avais bien eut ton mess sur msn, mais c'est vrai que je trouve ça agréable aussi lorsque ça arrive en review. Comment ça je serais entrain de réclamer une review à chaque fois. Non quand même pas. Bon j'avoue tout. En tout cas tu peux te féliciter parce que c'est grâce à toi si ce chapitre a vu le jour si tôt. Kisu.

**Voila Missi d'avoir lu ce chapitre, pour ceux qui peuvent cliquer sur la petite barre en bas pour laisser un mot, je ne serais vraiment pas contre, parce que des fois je me demande si cette fic plait vraiment. Mais bon.**

**Prochain chapitre, arrivage de nouveau persos en masse ! Mais qui ? Hé Hé !**

**Kisu**


	11. De nouveaux arrivants et pas forcément c...

**Dhark project 00**

Note des auteurs : Oui on avait dit pas de chapitre rapidement à chaque fois, mais comme nous n'updatons pas Shinigami's pop en ce moment tout simplement à cause d'un gros blocage sur le chapitre, nous vous faisons l'honneur de mettre la suite de cette fic là. Bientôt suivra Gaki. Oui encore quelques trucs à faire dessus, donc normalement dans la semaine. Pour ce qui est du reste, cette fois je le cris, nous sommes en examen, blanc, oui on sait, mais examen tout de même. Donc la semaine prochaine il y aura un chapitre de je ne sais pas quoi encore ! lol ! Mais un chapitre, par contre la semaine suivante, le 16 et 17 ne vous attendez pas a voir quelque chose ou alors c'est qu'on aura vraiment eut le temps. Par contre nous essayerons de mettre un chapitre avant le 23 car on part en vacances après. Un peu de repos ça fait du bien.

Bref, voila, c'était le blabla du jour pour vous mettre au courrant de ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines semaines, de toute manière nous mettrons une note dans notre bio et dans chaque chapitre updater entre temps.

Disclamers : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Gundam Wing n'est à nous, ni les Gundams ! Par contre, Rei est à ma Reily que j'adore, Thomas mon frèrot que j'aime, Dhark ben à moi ! Niack ! Pour Lana c'est à nous, mais Kou est entièrement à Aku ! Les Gundams inventés sont aussi notre propriété parce qu'allez vous amuser à confectionner des gundams en étudiant pendant trois plombes les qualités et spécificités de chacun suivant les pilotes qu'ils auront.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Dhark et Rei on passé les testes pour devenir pilotes de Gundams, après trois jours à s'entraîner, ils voient leur vœux se réaliser. Le Gundam 06 et O7 sont à eux.

**Chapitre 10 : De nouveaux arrivants et pas forcément comme on l'espérait. **

Il est déjà tard et nous remontons dans le monde des vivants et la surprise est de taille. Le château est devenu une vraie base militaire, il y a des soldas de partout, et puis des volontaires qui s'envoient des fleurs en disant qu'ils se sont bien battus, que l'entraînement était dure, qu'ils affronteront sans peur les méchants. On se croirait au beau milieu d'une toute autre dimension, ça fait étrange. Une jeune fille passe en courrant avec une trousse à pharmacie, un jeune homme essaye de maintenir son arme sur son épaule mais n'y arrive pas vraiment. Ça fait bizarre de voir tout ça, surtout quand vous venez de passer trois jours dans un sous sol.

On parcours les couloirs saluant les gens qu'on connaît et qui doivent penser qu'on vient juste d'arriver et qu'on va devenir comme eux, s'ils savaient vraiment je suis sûr qu'il ferait une attaque. Regardez nous bien, nous aussi on va se battre.

« FEI ! »

Je cours vers mon chinois préféré qui nous avait abandonné un petit instant afin de faire je ne sais quoi dont je n'avais pas le droit d'ailleurs de le savoir. Et ben quoi, tout le monde est libre. Enfin, plus maintenant.

« DHARK DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON DOS ! »

« Seulement si tu acceptes de te battre avec moi demain matin à l'épée. »

« Si ça te fait virer de mon dos. »

Je saute au sol et lui fait un grand sourire, il soupire avant de m'ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez réussit. »

« Nous aussi. »

Wufei retira sa main et me fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Tu devrais aller te laver avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Je me mes à rire, c'est vrai que ça doit sentir pire que le phoque dans le coin, non mais imaginez, on ne sait pas lavé depuis qu'on est coincé dans ce foutu sous sol, beuhh, veux même pas savoir ce que ça donnerait si on était resté plus longtemps. Eurk eurk eurk. Avec Rei, on se dépêche de rejoindre nos chambres, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête me laver maintenant.

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça peut faire du bien de se prélasser en laissant l'eau couler le long de votre dos après avoir fait autant d'exercices. Je sens déjà les courbatures, mais comme les MADS l'ont dis, on doit se renforcer, nous ne sommes pas encore assez fort physiquement pour accomplir les unes après les autres, des missions demandant une bonne aptitude physique.

Je laisse mes cheveux lâcher en sortant de la douche, je vais les laisser sécher comme ça, ça leur fera du bien, un très grand bien même. J'embrasse ma poussinette qui dort sur mon lit, Sally a du passer la déposer pendant que je me lavais. Elle est vraiment gentille de s'en occuper lorsque je ne le peux pas, serait ce aussi car elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant pour le moment ?

Bon aller, je pars à pour la grande aventure, circuler dans les couloirs du château de Sank.

« Matt' ! »

Je me tourne vers Ginnie, elle est habillée à la mode solda du coin, ça me fait bizarre de la voir comme ça.

« S'lut Ginnie. »

« Matt, toi et Rei, je voulais tellement vous revoir. »

« Nous aussi tu sais. »

Elle me serre très fort dans ses bras, je me laisse faire, elle est si gentille, comment pourrais je repousser de tels embrassades.

« Vous savez pour Maud ? »

« Oui, Cathya nous l'a dit. »

Il y a un court silence, parler des morts n'est pas une chose simple, il faut beaucoup de courage pour continuer de vivre dans un monde qui ne présage pour le moment que peur, douleur, haine et guerre.

« Justement j'allais là voir, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

On marche tranquillement, je lui explique calmement de ne plus m'appeler Matthieu mais Dhark, elle me sourit, elle ne me demande même pas pourquoi, elle sourit juste et me dit qu'elle fera passer le mot aux autres. Elle est vraiment adorable, je me demande pourquoi il a fallut encore que de telles atrocités arrivent pour que tout le monde en vienne à se serrer les coudes.

Elle me raconte tout ce qui c'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas dans le coin, c'est-à-dire, l'arrivé des gens d'un peu partout, des camps de rebelle qui se forment dans le monde, mais aussi de l'organisation vouant un culte à OZ qui s'étend. Ils reprennent vraiment ce que faisait OZ et Romfeller. Il y a des gens qui voient ça comme de bonnes augures, d'autres non et encore d'autres qui restent neutres du moins qui essayent de ne pas prendre partie pour l'un ou l'autre camp qui se forme.

On s'arrête sur la tombe de Maud puis sur celle de Thomas. Là Ginnie me laisst pour se rendre sur celle de sa mère décédée durant l'attaque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chance, elle était entrain de faire les courses et une voiture soufflée par l'explosion est venue cogner contre une vitre et elle a reçu les débris de verre dans la gorge et les yeux. Au moins comme elle me dit, ça a tranché net, elle n'a pas souffert.

Je suis triste pour elle, sa mère était une femme formidable mais la guerre ne fait pas de cadeau et ça ne fait que renforcer le fait que je veuille me battre.

Je m'agenouille devant la petite stèle et commence à tout raconter à mon petit frère, tout depuis ces derniers jours, le gundam, mon rêve de le piloter comment il s'est réalisé, les entraînements. Je souris, je sais qu'il m'entend et maintenant que j'ai fait un pas de plus pour le venger, je me sens le cœur bien plus léger. Je regarde le ciel, j'espère que tu seras fière de moi Thomas, je l'espère vraiment parce que ton regard à toujours été important pour moi et il le sera toujours.

Je rebrousse chemin, Ginnie me rejoint alors que je vais quitter le cimetière, elle a pleuré, ça ce voit, mais après tout, les larmes font du bien lorsqu'il le faut. Elle me conduit à ce qui sert actuellement de réfectoire, et qui n'est d'autre, que notre réfectoire de cantine habituelle, histoire de ne pas trop nous dépayser. C'est vrai que ça change de la belle salle où on mangeait avec les adultes, mais bon. Ici l'ambiance est bien plus amicale.

« DHARK ! GINNIE ! ICI ! » Hurle Margaux que je reconnais tout de suite par sa grande discrétion.

Rei me fait signe, apparemment elle a fait passer le mot pour mon nom, on prend à manger, ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude, c'est déjà ça. On discute toute la soirée avec eux, ça fait du bien de voir des visages amicaux.

« Vous savez quoi, demain, les gundams 08 et 09 arrivent ici. »

Je regarde Raphaël les yeux grands ouverts, c'est quoi ce bordel.

« Si si, j'ai entendu Chang Wufei en parler avec le docteur Chang. »

« Dans ce cas il faudra que tout le monde les accueille convenablement. »

« Des pilotes de Gundams sur la base, trop bien. »

J'écoute amusé ce qui se dit, Rei me souris, au moins les deux autres pilotes arrivent mais autant dire que je n'ai aucune hâte a les rencontrer, vous y croyez vous à ça. Autant dire que j'avais vraiment envi de rencontrer les héros de l'ancienne guerre mais les deux nouveaux pilotes, hum, non, c'est sûrement du au fait que je les sens absolument pas.

On finir la soirée avec un peu de bière puis on monte se coucher. J'ai mal à la teteuuu. La prochaine fois, moins abuser de cette chose, parce que je le tiens que très très mal. D'ailleurs ils l'ont tous remarqué et encore heureux que ce soit pas fort comme boisson. Je me passe rapidement la tête sous l'eau histoire de reprendre un peu plus conscience avec mon corps. Je m'écroule sur le lit, tien y a un petit mot.

_Je passe à 7heures 30. _

Il est une heure, vais encore beaucoup dormir moi. J'embrasse ma puce et sombre dans un chaos total où je ne rêve de rien d'autre que du noir.

On frappe à la porte, j'ouvre un œil. Refrappe, 'tain je ne suis pas sourd non plus, laissez le temps aux gens de se lever tout de même. Je tourne la poigné et accueil la personne se trouvant devant ma porte, en chemise à moitié fermée et boxer. Wufei sourit moqueusement.

« J'en étais sûr, tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Hum. »

Je prend des vêtements aux hasards et passe dans la salle de bain. J'en ressort encore crever maos propre. J'attrape le katana. Wufei m'attend gentiment assis sur le lit.

« Sally passera prendre Espérance tout à l'heure. »

« Hum. »

Moi toujours loquace dès le matin. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de sport, promis ce soir je fais mes heures de sommeilles complètes. Mais bon pour le moment, j'ai réclamé mon entraînement, vais pas cracher dessus. Ça à au moins le mérite de me réveiller, faut dire qu'il y va pas de mains morte, mais je crois que c'est fait exprès aussi. Attaque je pare, contre attaque, et on continue comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'exécuter une danse comme si tout était inné. La lame fend l'air et heurte celle de mon adversaire avant de repartir dans un demi cercle.

« Tu as fais des progrès. »

« Thanks. »

« C'était sincère. »

Ce que j'aime chez Wufei, sa façon de considérer son adversaire, il l'évalue, ne le sous-estime pas. Je me demande s'il était comme ça, il y a quelques années ou si la guerre ne l'a pas lui aussi changée.

On finit le match avec chacun quelques coupures, j'ai bien fait de mettre un débardeur large, sinon ma chemise aurait été déchirée au niveau des manches.

« Beau match Dhark. Tu arrives à voir les mouvements du sabre afin de bien les parer. »

« C'est plutôt le mouvement de l'air autour de la lame. »

Il me regarde surpris avant de me faire un magnifique sourire franc et fier de moi.

« Tu m'épates de jour en jour gamin. »

« J'ai faim. »

Il me sourit et direction la cafétéria, Rei y est déjà ainsi que d'autres. Je regarde l'horloge, il est 10 heures, Fei prend un café et moi un bon bol de chocolat mais pas chaud. J'ai eu assez de chaleur pour la journée.

« T'es tout moite Dhark ! » Me dit Ginnie en me faisant la bise.

« Ai fais du sport c'est pour ça. »

« Tu devrais te lâcher les cheveux pour les laisser sécher. » Me conseil Fei.

J'exécute, j'adore vraiment mes cheveux, ils sont tellement longs. Je bois mon chocolat, on est debout prêt de la porte de la cafétéria entrain de discuter, quand je me fais bousculer, j'évite de justesse le bol qui vient s'écraser au sol en un petit bruit.

« HEY ! »

Les deux arrivants se tournent vers nous, Fei est partit prendre une autre tasse de café et ils ne restent plus que Rei, Ginnie et moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma tasse pauvre con. Tu pourrais faite attention et t'excuser au moins. »

Le mec me regarde comme si je venais de dire que les martiens envahissaient la terre parce qu'il y a en effet un mec et une fille. Lui il a les cheveux argentés et des yeux bleu acier, une coupe courte a frange et effilé dans le cou. Mignon, fringué d'un jean délavé et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Quand la file, elle est habillée à la militaire avec la casquette, les cheveux roux tombant en une multitude de petites tresses sur ses épaules et des yeux noisettes.

« T'en fais du bruit pour une tasse mademoiselle. »

« Ma quoi ? Fucking shit, vais le tuer. »

Rei me retient, il a de la chance parce que moi je n'ai pas mon quota d'heure de sommeille depuis un moment et en plus de ça, j'ai les nerfs à vif. Ça va saigner.

« T'as raison de retenir ta copine ma belle, elle pourrait se blesser, j'ai pas envi de lui faire mal. Elle est bien trop mignonne. »

Je vois rouge, Rei me lâche et je lui envoie un bon crochet dans la mâchoire. Il tombe sur le cul la lèvre légèrement ouverte.

« Passe voir Sally pov'con, et fait toi prescrire des lunettes, mademoiselle non mais. »

Fei revient avec son café et voir les dégâts, il sourit amusé de me voir légèrement en colère.

« Encore des soucis ? Ce serait bien si tu évitais de passer tes nerfs sur tout ce qui bouge. »

« Nan mais Fei, ce con m'a prit pour une fille ? Je l'ai simplement remit à sa place. »

« Parce que t'es un mec ? »

Il se relève septique et me regarde de haut en bas, et de bas en haut, histoire de bien voir que je suis un mec. Je ne suis pas très virile je l'admet encore une fois, ça vient sûrement du fait que je ne suis pas né normalement et que j'ai plutôt été façonné, j'ai les cheveux long set lâchés, encore une chose qui n'arrange rien, mais quand même, j'ai pas une voix de fille.

« Sans blague, compare moi avec les trois autres et tu verras juste qu'il y a un double détailles qui manque.

« Il est plat en effet Kou. »

« T'aurais pu me le dire plutôt Lana. »

« Je viens de le remarquer. »

« J'attends des excuses, bigleux. »

La je vois que je l'ai cherché, il me lance un regard noir, oh il croit quoi là, qu'il va me faire peur, c'est pas parce qu'il peut se venter d'avoir une belle gueule et une carrure convenable qu'il peut se croire tout permis. La politesse, c'est pour tous.

« Tu peux courir ma puce. »

Ma quoi ? Je vais le tuer, le faire d'abord cuire puis le pendre par les bras et m'entraîner sur lui avec mon katana, puis je le couperais en rondelle et le jetterais aux oubliettes.

Fei s'interpose, merde, ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

« Dhark calme toi. »

Il me donne sa tasse de café pour me calmer, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée la caféine.

« Je n'aime pas ça Fei. »

« Pov Chérie, elle n'aime pas le café. »

Sally entre juste a ce moment avec Espérance, ça à le don de me calmer tout de suite. Elle me sourit et moi je lui réponds avec le même en trois fois plus grand. Comme je les adore toutes les deux.

« Tiens maintenant tu peux t'en occuper, j'ai du travail. »

« Thanks Sally. »

Je prends mon petit bout de chou dans mes bras, avant de l'embrasser.

« Elle a grandit remarque Rei. »

« Un petit peu. Répond Sally. »

« Elle a même un bébé la donzelle. Il est de toi, t'es bien jeune. »

Je lui lance un regard noir bien mieux que le sien.

« Ferme ta grande gueule et ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne sais rien, Baka. »

Je câline Espérance alors que Rei sourit au mot que j'ai employé. Les deux autres tournent le dos et s'en vont, bon débarras ça fait plus de place et moins de pollution. Non mais ils se prennent pour qui ces deux là, pas pour de la merde en tout cas. Bon on va se calmer et penser à autre chose, c'est-à-dire, manger.

Rei me regarde aller prendre quelque chose de bien plus consistant, bonne appétit tout le monde.

Enfin, pas tant que je voulais, à peinte engouffré quelques trucs, que Cathya entre dans la cantine, elle à l'air de nous avoir bien cherché, elle est essoufflée.

« Dhark Rei, c'est vous que je cherchais, problème dans la ville basse. Lady Une vous envoie, Wufei vous aussi. »

« Ginnie tu gardes Espérance, merci. »

« Faites attention ! »

J'attrape mon katana, Wufei son sabre et c'est partit, la ville basse c'est là où se trouvent la plus part des voyous. Bien ma veine au moins, je les connais presque tous. On dévale les rues et on arrive dans le quartier le moins correct de la ville, tous les bâtiments sont en ruine, même si la reine avait prévue de tout rénover, je crois que maintenant, va y avoir de l'eau à couler sous les ponts avant qu'on fasse quelque chose pour le coin. Je les guide vers l'endroit où normalement se trouve la bande qui gouverne le quartier. En effet y a un problème et un gros. Je serre les poings.

« Lâche le pov con. »

Kou me regarde en souriant et oui encore et toujours ces fouteurs de merde. Mais c'est pas possible, sont venus faire chier leur monde ou quoi.

« Mais c'est la donzelle et sa petite troupe. »

« LACHE LE ! »

Il le laisse tomber au sol sans faire attention.

« C'est lui qui m'a cherché. »

L'agressé recule vers ses amis qui sont au sol pour la plus part, je regarde les autres.

« Dhark on fait quoi ? » Demande Fei.

« Vous rien. »

Je m'avance vers celui qui a reculé, il me regarde et fait un petit sourire.

« Matth c'est pas nous. »

« Dhark ! » Dis je doucement.

Il acquiesce et me regarde, c'est mon tout premier pote de la rue, Marc, il est blond aux yeux bleus, il a quatre piercing de chaque coté des oreilles, je l'adore, il est trop gentil. Il m'a apprit plein de chose lorsque je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes après midi, je venais souvent ici depuis que je m'étais accidentellement perdu en allant faire une course pour Laura.

« Ils sont venus ce pavaner en nous prenant pour de la merde, pas de notre faute. »

Je lance un regard noir à Kou et Lana qui haussent les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Cela vraiment, ils ont pas du remarquer qu'ici c'était pas un centre de vacances où on impose sa loi.

« Vous êtes vraiment des fouteurs de merde ! »

J'aide Marc à ce relever, il est mon aîné et super sympas. Lui je le crois.

« ça va Marc, rien de casser ? »

« Nan c'est bon M…Dhark. »

Je souris, alors c'est le principal.

« Ramasse les autres et au lieu de ne rien faire de vos journées, au château vous serez plus utile qu'ici à fumer. »

« Ok ! Vous avez entendus ; on y va. »

Je les regarde partir en clopinant, puis Fei s'avance vers les deux nouveaux, il a l'air super en colère mon chinois préféré, ça va péter.

« On peu savoir où vous vous croyez ? Et puis qui vous êtes par la même occasion, ça pourra être utile pour en référer aux personnes qui vous ont transféré sur cette base. »

Kou prend un air supérieure, il a pas l'air d'avoir aimé la manière dont on c'est adressé à lui mais c'est Lana qui parle.

« Nous ? Nous sommes les pilotes des gundams 08 et 09. Kou Youenn Lenn et Lana Yastara. »

Arg si c'est vraiment eux, je me pends, Fei semble surpris et Rei manque de s'étouffer. Et ben, on est bien partit.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous vous croyez tout permis ! On m'avait dit que les pilotes débarquaient aujourd'hui mais pas qu'ils étaient aussi imbus d'eux même. »

« Hey t'as vu comment tu nous parles le chinois. »

« Respect envers ce qui vont sauver ton petit cul. »

Je fais quoi, j'explose de rire ou pas. Trowa arrive malheureusement, d'un pas tranquille, il lève un sourcil en voyant Wufei énervé puis regarde les deux nouveaux.

« O8 et O9 ? »

« Oui. »

« Réunion. »

On les regarde partir, Fei pour se calmer envoie ses poings dans le mur. Trowa pose sa main sur son épaule, il a du sentir la tension. Sont pas faciles à vivre les nouveaux.

« Vous aussi. »

On obéit, on n'est pas gâté avec les pilotes des deux autres gundams. La remontée se fait en silence, tout le monde doit être entrain de réfléchir sur les deux pilotes qui se croient un peu trop meilleur au monde, mais bon, après tout, ils viennent du QG des Préventers normalement, ils ont du suivre une super formation et si je me souviens bien, ce sont démarqués du lot, alors ils ont du prendre des chevilles.

On pose à peine le pied dans le château qu'une alarme se met en marche, Lady Une nous attendait gentiment, son air sévère sur le visage.

« Ils arrivent plutôt que prévus. »

« De qui ? »

« A vos gundams, les autres vous partez ! » Fait Lady Une d'une voix insistante. « On va voir de quoi vous êtes capable en vrai. »

On exécute une fois de plus, on court jusqu'au sous sol, Les MADS son t entrain de tout préparer pour notre sortie. Je grimpe dans Lucifer et le met en marche.

« Bonjour Dhark. »

« Hello Lu, on part au combat pour de vrai. »

« Bien enclenchement des moteurs. »

« Ici 04, 06 prêts? »

« Prêt 04 »

« Décollage immédiat. »

Le panneau s'ouvre au dessus de nous, ce n'est pas comme la simulation, là c'est du vrai de vrai, je sens mon cœur battre très vite, l'adrénaline monte en moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer, mais je sens mon cerveau fonctionner tout seul, c'est amusant, comme si je savais ce que j'allais devoir faire et que cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Nous avons passé le teste, nous passerons celui là.

« Réacteur Lu. »

« Enclencher. »

« Let's go ! »

C'est partit, je décolle suivit de prêt par Rei, on branche les fréquence. Quatre apparaît à l'écran.

« Ils sont au nord, près de la forêt dans environ dix minutes vous y serez 08 et 09 sont déjà sur place. Essayer de prendre l'avantage par vos connaissances du terrain. »

« Ok. »

C'est marrant, je ne me doutais absolument pas que les sous sols de Sank étaient aussi longs et surtout qu'il y avait ce genre de sortie, on se croirait quasiment dans un film. On se rend sur place, j'adore la sensation d'être la dedans, c'est spécial, je vole et en même temps, je ne vole pas vraiment vu que je suis dans un appareil, mais le commander c'est quelque chose, je me concentre sur les points qui clignotent. Y a de la fumée au loin. Je reconnais 08 et 09 à leur descriptions, ils se battent plutôt bien.

« Lu, décompte. »

« Une centaine de Mobiles. »

« Bien, ben on fonce dans le tas. Rei ? »

« Prête. »

« YAAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAA ! »

C'est moi que v'la, je sors la faux, c'est mieux en vrai et oh, un de moins, on répète comme dans la simulation, gauche droite, devant derrière, ça pète de tous les cotés et surtout, je connais tout par cœur ici, donc si je vais un peu par là, voila, une petite pente bien sympathique et oh, il a trébuché parce que y avais le vide derrière. C'est bête un. Surtout qu'ils sont obligés de se poser pour la plus part vus que le gundam bleu semble faire le ménage au niveau du ciel.

J'entends un léger Arg, c'est Rei.

« 07 ça va ? »

« Mouais t'occupe pas de moi. »

« Tes sûre ? »

« Hai. »

Je me concentre de nouveau et on y retourne, j'encaisse un choc, ce sont mes cotes qui vont pas être contentes dites moi, heureusement qu'elles sont presque guéris parce que sinon. Faudra aussi que je songe à m'attacher les cheveux, j'y vois que dalle. Je fends l'air un peu plus à droite pour découper un MS. Allez tous crever.

« Lu nouveau décompte. »

« Une dizaine. »

« Et en approche ?

« Négatif. »

« Vous allez crever enfoiré. »

Bon allez on compte. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Et voila c'est finit.

« 04, ici 06 au rapport. »

« Je vous écoute 06 »

« Ennemie 0 pas d'approche. »

« Vous pouvez rentrer avec 07. »

« Bien reçu. »

« O7 ? »

« Hai. »

« On rentre. »

On passe devant 08 et 09, vous vous la péterez moins maintenant, vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans le coin à savoir vous servir d'un gundam. On rentre au garage, j'ouvre le cockpit et descend, Sally est déjà là.

« Je refais vos bandage et en salle de réunion. »

« Ouki. »

Une fois ceci fait, Rei et Quatre nous emmène à la salle, en chemin, ils nous félicitent bientôt nous seront tous dispatchés pour aider et nous battre contre OZ 2 le retour. Ce n'est même pas drôle.

On arrive devant la porte laissée entrouverte, par Lady Une je suppose, elle a du se souvenir de notre premier rencontre. Fei nous stoppe tout de même, je crois que ça peu être en effet intéressant.

« Miss Une pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que les pilotes du 06 et 07 étaient sur cette base ? »

« Et pourquoi les avoir envoyés, nous aurions pu... »

« Calmez vous, ils étaient là bien avant vous. » Dit Lady Une.

« N'empêche qu'on aurait pu se les faire tout seul. J et G auraient pu nous le dire. »

« J et G ne sont pas encore au courant des pilotes, cela ne fait que quatre jours que la décision est prise. »

« Alors ils sont incompétents, c'est de mieux en mieux. » Dit Lana.

« Monsieur Lenn. »

« Je dois avouer qu'ils se débrouillent bien pour des bleus. »

Je fais un grand sourire, voila un beau compliment que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Fei nous fait signe d'entrer, je regarde Rei, on est d'accord.

« Ce compliment nous va droit au cœur. » Commence Rei.

« Ça prouve au moins que ton ego n'est pas si démesuré que ça et qu'on peu tirer quelque chose encore de toi. »

« N'oublie pas qu'il a dit que tu étais mignonne. »

« Mouais c'est vrai qu'il lui faudrait des lunettes. Dit Quat chou, je suis si efféminé que ça ? »

« Un peu quand même. »

Quatre me sourit je fais la moue et Lady Une soupire, je vais vraiment la rendre chèvre moi. Niack.

« Chang, faites le taire. »

« Vous avez déjà essayé de faire taire Maxwell et bien tenter avec lui, y a qu'au réveil qu'il n'est pas loquace du tout. »

« Veuillez prendre place ? » Coupe Réléna

On obéit, j'envoie un regard moquer à Kou et Lana, vous allez vous en prendre plein la gueule mes pauvres chéris.

Fei se lève. Qu'est ce que je disais déjà.

« Avant que nous commencions, j'aimerais que quelques points soient mis au clair avec ces jeunes gens qui se prennent un peu trop pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. »

« Mr Barton m'a en effet dit qu'il avait eut quelques soucis ce matin. »

La porte s'ouvre avant même qu'elle continue, entre alors un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns un peu bleutés.

« Zechs Noin. Vous êtes arrivé quand ? »

« A l'instant. »

Cathya descend de son siège et saute dans les bras de ses parents, voila donc les retrouvailles, le frère de Réléna et sa tendre épouse.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

Et ça s'embrasse et gniagnia et encore pfff que c'est culcul à souhait. Rei me donne un coup de coude, quoi qu'ai-je encore fait moi ?

« Réléna, nous ne sommes pas venu seul. »

Je me tend et regarde la porte ; laissez moi sortir, vais mourir là tout de suite !

Devant nous il y a Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. Je les détaille, Heero est un brun ébouriffé avec des cobalt perçante et semble assez froid mais peut toute de même sentir qu'il peut être chaleureux avec les personnes qu'il aime. En faite, c'est la description exacte de Laura, il est assez grand et japonais, mais un brun métissé, la seul chose qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il était aussi, comment dire, ils ne sont pas super baraqué non plus.

Duo Maxwell à un tresse châtain légèrement plus courte que la mienne, des yeux améthyste peu différent des miens si ce n'est que moi j'ai le reflet cobalt qui change tout. Il y a un visage souriant, un peu plus grand que le brun. Tous les deux son beau. D'ailleurs Duo porte un débardeur et un jean noir où on peut voir une grosse croix rouge. Heero lui est plus sobre, un jean bleu délavé et une chemise blanche entrouverte sur ses clavicules.

« Quat-chan, Tro-man et Wuffie. Vous êtes tous la et y a même notre chère Lady Une et Marie. Que du beau monde dites moi. »

« Duo tu as réussit à venir. »

Quatre et lui se serre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça me donne mal au cœur. Rei me prend la main pour me soutenir, faut que je sorte prendre l'air une minute là ou je vais vraiment mourir sur place. J'ai le cœur qui va sortir de ma poitrine. Elle se lève et on s'éclipse plus loin. J'ai confiance en elle, mais là, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer sur place. Mes mains tremblent anormalement, j'ai vu mes parents, mes vrais parents. Ils sont là.

« ça va aller ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de voir ses vrais parents ! Mouais je vais essayer mais ça fait un choc, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait mal. »

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur, oui ça fait mal, si mal.

« Tu teindras Dhark, il le faut, ne pense qu'à ka guerre et Thomas. »

Je relève la tête, Les yeux légèrement embrumés, je passe ma main dessus.

« Tu as raison, je pleurais pas, Bois donc cry, on y retourne ? »

« Hai »

On retourne et on s'assoit, Kou et Lana nous regardent, le garçon se penche vers nous avec un petit sourire ironique.

« Alors un petit malaise ma puce. »

« Va te faire foutre Kou. »

« Reste polit je pourrais te prendre au mot avec ton joli petit cul. »

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je les attire où quoi, je me lève et le fusille du regard.

« Répète. »

« J'adore quand tu es en colère ma puce, c'est amusant tes yeux changent de couleur. »

« Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes yeux, fuck, j'attire que les pervers, j'ai la poisse. »

« Moi pervers jamais. »

« Damare Lenn. »

« Regarde ta copine viens à la rescousse, vous êtes déjà ensemble, comme c'est dommage. »

« Shut up pauvre con. »

« Dhark calme toi. »

« Fei j'y sui pour rien cette fois encore, il arrête pas de me faire chier. »

« Assied toi s'il te plait. »

Pffff, j'en ai marre, j'ai les nerf à vif et il vient en rajouter une couche. Dans le tas, je prend une mèche de cheveux et commence à a la triturer.

« Et bien y a de l'ambiance chez vous. »

Duo s'assoit en face de moi, quand je dis que j'ai la poisse. Kou sourit et sourira bien qui sourira le dernier abrutit. Il a de la chance que Rei et Lana soient entre nous deux sinon je lui aurais fait avaler je ne sais quoi mais rooo et puis merde. Dès que le silence revient, Réléna mal a l'aise, reprend la parole.

« Wufei, vous pouvez continuer, ensuite nous ferons les présentations pour les nouveaux arrivants. »

Wufei se lève de nouveau.

« Comme je vous le disais, Mr Lenn et Melle Yastara auraient besoin de revoir les disciplines, on est pas dans un camp de vacances, vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs alors essayer de respecter les autres et non pas de les soumettre. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls pilotes ce sera tout. »

« J'espère que ce sera clair pour tous ! Ajoute Une. Et puis assez de vos querelles d'adolescent, agissez en adulte que vous êtes non de Dieu. »

« Miss ? » demande Rei.

« Oui »

« Excusez mon impolitesse, mais si je m'abuse, l'adolescence s'arrête après 18 ans. » Continue la japonaise.

« En effet. »

« On en a que 16, merci de ne pas l'oublier. Fis je d'un ton cassant. »

Elle se rembrunit et s'écrase, tu parles elle est vraiment trop conne. Réléna reprend avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Les présentations. »

Zechs est le premier à se lever.

« Zechs Merquise ou Milliardo Peacecraft, préventer et pilote de MS. »

« Lucrézia Noin, préventer et pilote de MS. »

« Cathia Peacecraft. »

« Heero Yuy, préventer, pilote du gundam Wing 01. »

"Duo Maxwell, préventer, pilote du gundam Deathscythe 02."

Kou et Lana se tendent, prenez ça dans la tronche, putain d'humeur exécrable.

« Lady Une, adjointe de la directrice des preventer. Pilote de MS. »

« Mareimeya Kushrenada. Directrice des preventer. »

« Reléan peacrecretf, Reine de Sank »

« Kou Youenn Lenn, pilote du gundam Dour 08. »

Ah c'était donc lui l'amphibien, j'aurais du m'en douter vu la couleur de ses vêtements. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que veut dire le nom de son Gundam aussi.

« Lana Yastara, pilote du gundam Roccia 09. »

« Rei Fuwa, pilote du gundam Hakujosha O7. »

« Dhark, pilote du gundam Lucifer 06. »

« Wufei Chang, preventer, pilote du gundam Shenlong 05. »

Kou et Lana tire une de ses tronches, ça fait peur, enfin non pas peur, c'est très amusant de les voir s'enfoncer de la sorte.

« Quatre Raberba Winner, président de la Winner Corp, Ministre de L4, pilote du gundam Sandrock 04. »

« Trowa Barton, preventer, pilote du Heavy arms 03. »

« Sally Chang, excusez mon retard, médecin, preventer et pilote de MS. »

Il y a un court silence qui accueil la fin des présentation puis la voix de Réléna se met à résonner dans la salle.

« Bien tout le monde est présenté, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Et c'est partit, on blablate de chose qu'on sait déjà, ça me saoul, il y a des tas de choses intéressantes, bonnes à savoir, mais sinon ce n'est qu'une histoire de politique et rien d'autre. Hors moi et la politique, ça fait deux, y a pas à dire. C'est pas en s'entre tuant qu'on régnera, mais bon, ensuite, c'est un avis d'enfant.

Duo me regarde, je détourne les yeux, vivement la fin que je puisse aller voir Thomas, j'en ai besoin, ensuite, je prend Espérance, elle aussi j'ai besoin de la voir. Je me prend un coup de coude de Rei me qui me sort de ma léthargie et je regarde, qui est ce qui me parlait, Lady Une, je m'en serais presque douté.

« ça ne vous gênerais pas, de m'écouter au moins lorsque je vous parle. »

« Je vous en pris. »

Elle me lance un regard noir, depuis le temps que j'ai pu peur de se genre de regarde, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

« Bien je voulais vous dire que vous vous êtes bien battu, Melle Fuwa et vous. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si simple pour des adolescents d'apprendre à ce servir d'un gundam et à se battre alors que ça vous tombe comme ça sur le dos et que de plus Sally m'a dit que vous étiez blessés. Le 06 et le 07 ont donc définitivement leurs pilotes. Le 08 et le 09 aussi. J'attends cependant un peu de calmer, hors des Gundams vous êtes censés vous battre cote à coté et non pas contre. De plus Monsieur Lenn et Miss Yastara, vous avez suivit un entraînement depuis cinq ans, faites attention. Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, et Chang essayez de vous occupez un peu des plus jeunes. »

Rei, Sally et moi on rigole, Réléna sourit et Cathya aussi, les autres nous regardent plutôt ce demandant ce qui se passe et Lady Une doit se demander qu'elle bourde elle a encore faites.

« Fei je crois que tu peux te recycler pour de bon. Après Cartan, tu es notre nounou attitrée. »

« Toi qui n'aimes pas les enfants. »

Je regarde Sally puis Fei avec un regard triste.

« C'est vrai, tu ne nous aimes pas Fei. »

« Wufei Dhark. »

« Fei c'est plus court. »

Je redouble mon regard, Rei est morte de rire à mes cotés.

« Bon d'accord, je l'admets, vous deux ça passe. »

« Fei chou d'amour ! »

Je dépose un gros smack sonore sur sa joue et me lève rapidement. Tout ça semble finit, donc je peux partir.

« Bon, c'était bien sympa tout ça, mais on m'attend. Rei si tu croises Ginnie, je la cherche pour récupérer Espérance, Thanks. »

« Je ne suis pas un pigeon messager. »

« Nan tu es ma Rei. »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi ze t'aime. »

« Baka, passes le bonjour à Thomas de ma part. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Je disparais en courrant et sors rapidement du château pour me rendre au cimetière. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus, nan, je n'aurais vraiment pas pu. Je me laisse tomber devant la tombe de Thomas, les larmes coulent toutes seules sans que je ne les arrête.

« S'lut petit frère, j'avais vraiment envi de te voir, c'est bien la haut, tu t'ennuies pas trop ! En bas, ça bouge, Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy sont parmi nous, je ne sas pas si je tiendrais. De plus on a rencontré les deux autres pilotes de Gundam, Kou Youenn Lenn et Lana Yastara, ce sont des vrais abrutis. Je me suis battu aujourd'hui avec Lucifer et on a gagné, je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir te voir encore longtemps, car on va devoir partir bientôt. Mais je pense à toi Thomas. »

Je me lève et reste un moment en silence.

« Rei te passe le bonjour et Espérance adore la peluche. Bisous 'tit frère. »

Je me tourne et tombe sur Duo, mon cœur manque un battement, mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller, après tout, eux ne savent pas qui je suis. Mais ça fait vraiment mal de se trouver en face de la personne qu'on a toujours voulu connaître. Je reste là à le regarder avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit, il est vraiment beau, sa natte vole derrière lui au grés du vent. Il est vraiment beau, c'est un ange, je comprend pourquoi lorsque j'étais petit je les assimilé à ces êtres ailés.

Je sors de ma rêverie, après tout, que puis je faire pour changer ce qui m'a été prit dès la naissance.

« Vous voulez ? »

Ma voix est à peu près correcte, on ne sent pas que je suis angoissé, tant mieux dirais je, je ne tiens pas à avoir à fournir des explications.

« Je passais voir le cimetière et tu y étais, c'est ton frère ? »

« Nan je suis orphelin. »

« Hum ? »

« C'est le fils de la dame qui m'a élevé. »

Il me fait un petit sourire triste comme s'il comprenait ce que j'endure, peut être que lui aussi a vécu quelque chose lors de son enfance qui fait qu'il est comme ça. J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur mes parents, sur eux, sur lui. J'aimerais tellement connaître son cœur, savoir comment il est devenu pilote, comment il s'est mit à aimer Heero, comment tout plein de chose en faite. J'en aurais pour des jours, des nuits, des semaines, des mois à lui poser des questions tellement j'ai envi de les connaître.

« Dis je me demandais une chose ? »

J'encre mon regard interrogateur sur lui.

« C'est toi le garçon sur le canal Shinigami. »

Je manque un second battement, mais il veut ma mort ou quoi aujourd'hui. Mon cerveau fonctionne à trente à l'heure, D.M.Shinigami, ce serai lui, Duo Maxwell de L2, mais comment ai-je fais pour ne pas tilter. Je dois être vraiment fatigué, oui c'est ça, je ne dors pas assez en ce moment et je sens que je vais avoir de courtes nuits encore.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai été surpris moi aussi. »

« C'est toi alors? »

« A croire. »

On marche quelques mètres, c'est fou ce que je suis bien avec lui même si je sens mon cœur battre à fond la caisse. Par deux fois je l'ai rencontré sans savoir qu'il était, c'était peut être prédit. Qui sait ? Après tout, je suis né et j'aurais du mourir hors ce n'a pas été le cas, peut être aurais je mieux fallut que je meurs dans cet incendie, ou alors que je meurs écraser par ce camion.

« Alors comme ça tu pilotes le 06. »

Je sursaute, je devrais éviter de me plonger dans des réflexions psychologiques avec lui à mes cotés.

« Oui. »

« Chapeau G m'a dit qu'il était coriace. »

« Non très maniable, et magnifique. »

« Dark c'est ton nom ? »

« Oui mais tu dois oublier le H. DHARK ! »

« Bizarre. Mais j'aime bien. »

Je lui souris, pourquoi est ce que je me prends autant la tête pour si peut, je ne peux pas leur dire pour le moment, qui je suis. Alors je serais Dhark, juste Dhark, un pilote de gundam ami des anciens pilotes.

Je prend sa main et le tire vers le château en me mettant à rire.

« Je vais te présenter ma petite puce. »

« Avec plaisir, si ça te fait sourire, alors j'accepte. »

J'agrandis mon sourire, pour l'instant ne pas se prendre la tête et vivre au jour le jour ce que la vie nous donne.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Vous n'êtes pas content, pourtant Heero et Duo sont là !

**Dhark** : Nan mais t'as vu combien de temps, c'est à peine si on les voit.

**Aku** : Et il se plaint encore.

**Rei** : Ben il a le droit, après tout, c'est comme lui le héro.

**Yami** : Un héro lui. Hum, si on veut.

**Dhark** : Qu'est ce que tu sous entends comme ça.

**Yami** : Moi rien.

**Aku** : Bon moi en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé notre petit Kou et Lana.

**Dhark** : Encore des persos pour me pourrir la vie.

**Aku** : Hum sûrement, bon alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre si. Tomate pas tomate.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Et voila, l'un de mes chapitres préférés ! Aimes tu nos nouveaux petits persos. Oui non ? T'adore ma grande. Kisu.

Dodie-ange : Je n'arrête pas mes fics, je les suspends seulement. Donc ben voila la suite, après tu sais, la vitesse d'update viens du temps que nous avons et aussi du nombres de personnes intéressées. Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est pas gentil pour ceux qui attendent la suite, mais on va dire que les reviews ça encourage, c'est un peu le cadeau qu'on reçoit en retour même si y a des points positifs ou négatifs. Au moins ça montre qu'on écrit pour quelqu'un. Kisu.

Shin no tenshi : C'est zentil tout ce que tu dis, et bien je suis heureuse de voir que nos fics te plaisent. Ça fait du bien d'avoir l'avis de lecteurs silencieux, en tout cas ça fait chaud au cœur. Et comme je disais à Dodie plus haut, ça encourage beaucoup à la publication. Missi encore, Kisu.

Alinette : Contente que tu ais aimé le gundam qui parle. Moi je trouvais ça amusant de faire trafiquer Dhark sont tit Gundam. En espérant que la suite te plaise. Kisu.

Ephemeris : Et voila, contente, Duo et Heero the retour. Bon d'accord on les voit pas des masses, mais bon faut pas oublier non plus que c'est un POV de Dhark. Mais promis on les verra plus dans la suite. J'en profite par là poru te dire que j'ai adoré ta fic aussi. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Duo et Heero sont là, enfin pour le moment. Pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils ont un fils, hum, va falloir attendre un peu, chaque chose en son temps. En espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Yumi4 : Missi beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Florinoir : Bon là ça te va mieux, les parents sont plus présents ! Pour Dhark et Rei, oui ils sont doués. Après tout il ne faut pas oublier que Dhark est né pour ça, mais vous aurez plus de réponses sur ce qui l'entoure au fur et à mesure. Pour Rei, elle est quand même experte en arts martiaux, donc faut pas croire. Hé hé. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : Ben t'as l'un et l'autre mdr ! Kisu.

Boubanath : Ben J et G pour te répondre n'étaient pas là. Lol ! Ben oui sinon l'histoire serait déjà finie ! Non va encore avoir quelques trucs tout de même. Oui j'avoue que je me rendais bien compte que des fois, Dhark était un peu emporté, mais bon, c'était le début aussi, maintenant je cerne un peu mieux le perso même si encore il y aurait des scènes un peu space. Mais bon je ne dis plus rien. En espérant que la suite t'aura plus, que tous les nouveaux persos aussi. Kisu.

Oci27 : Moi du chantage, boooouuuhhh tu me fais pleurer, pour la peine, le prochain chapitre aura une fin sadique. Voila, ça t'apprendra à être méchante avec moi et me traiter de faire du chantage. Booooouuuuuhhhhhhhhh. Mais bon, sinon, ben voila la suite, j'espère que tous les nouveaux persos t'auront plus. Pour le problème de nom de persos c'était pour Kou mais je crois avoir vaincu. Niack. Bon ben, sinon vais m'arrêter là, on se voit sur MSN. Kisu tout plein.

**Missi à tout ceux qui ont reviewer, vous savez ça encourage beaucoup les auteurs de laisser un simple petit mot.**

**Une petite question avant de vous laissez, qui a trouvé ce que voulais dire le nom des gundams de Kou et Lana, en le trouvant vous aurez leur lieu d'origine par la même occasion. **

**Kisu**


	12. Viva Italia

**Dhark**** project 00**

Note des auteurs : Voila, donc Dhark updater, Gaki le sera aussi dans le WE normalement. Le rythme change dans la fic, ne vous étonnez pas. Ensuite, nous rappelons qu'il n'y aura pas d'update la semaine prochaine et je ne pense pas que nous updaterons en faite vraiment avant la semaine du 1er mai.

Mais après tout dépendra du temps que nous aurons.

Désolé s'il reste des fautes, seulement, trop fatigué et si on poste pas ce soir et ben, on le fera jamais. Lol.

Disclamers : Aucun des personnages relatifs au monde de Gundam Wing n'est à nous, ni les Gundams ! Par contre, Rei est à ma Reily que j'adore, Thomas mon frèrot que j'aime, Dhark ben à moi ! Niack ! Pour Lana c'est à nous, mais Kou est entièrement à Aku ! Les Gundams inventés sont aussi notre propriété parce qu'allez vous amuser à confectionner des gundams en étudiant pendant trois plombes les qualités et spécificités de chacun suivant les pilotes qu'ils auront.

Bonne lecture, du moins, on l'espère.

**Chapitre 11 : Viva italia. **

Je suis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je regarde ma photo, cela fait deux mois que nous avons commencé à nous battre avec les autres gundams. A vrai dire, nous ne faisons pas grand-chose contrairement aux adultes. C'est plus de l'attaque de petites bases pour nous former au terrain et pour nous protéger, je pense aussi. Eux ils enfilent infiltrations sur infiltrations, on les voit de temps en temps sur une base mais c'est tout, on n'a pas encore partagé une seule mission ensemble. Comme s'il y avait le groupe des anciens et celui des nouveaux.

A l'arrivée des derniers Gboys, ont a très vite compris, que ce serait comme ça. Déjà, il fallait voir comment on était relativement couvert par Sally et Réléna, ces deux là, n'avaient absolument pas l'attention de nous laisser faire pour le moment des grosses attaques.

Ce qui fait que maintenant, nous sommes séparés.

En ce moment, Rei, Lana, Kou et moi sommes à Newcastle, les deux filles sont en mission de repérage, cet abrutit est passé je ne sais ou et tant mieux, j'ai enfin la paix.

Je soupire, quand est ce qu'on fera quelque chose de bien. Les missions toutes gentilles me pompes, ça à aux moins le mérite d'une chose, je sais correctement manier mon gundam à présent, je n'ai pas peur de tuer. Le nombre de MS détruit durant ce mois est invraisemblable, et pourtant, il y en a encore, à croire qu'il pousse sur les arbres.

L'armée ennemie c'est bien installée et a réussit à ce que la population est peur des gundams, les gens ne savent pas qui sont les gentils des méchants enfin, qui sont plutôt ceux qui tentent de rendre le pays comme avant et ceux qui veulent le changement. Donc ils sont perdus.

Sur le plan personnel, Duo et moi sommes devenus super bon amis, à chaque fois qu'il rentre de mission, il s'arrange pour que je sois sur la même base, je sais pas pourquoi mais bon, vais pas me plaindre parce que j'adore être avec lui, je me sens bien, calme, serein. Il s'en est passé des choses en deux mois, Heero et lui, peu de gens savent qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble et encore ils ne savent pas que Rei et moi sommes au courrant, parce que bon, il est vrai que c'est tout de même dur de le savoir, parce qu'ils partagent leur chambre mais moi je le fais bien avec Rei et ensuite aux yeux de tous, ils sont très détachés, on voit qu'ils savent qu'il ne faut pas mélanger amour et travaille. Et puis si je leur disais que je sais pour eux, me ferais passer un vrai interrogatoire en règle et j'ai pas envi, déjà que j'ai eu un peu de mal à ce que Heero m'accepte dans son entourage proche parce que je suis un bon hacker, mais ça aussi y a qu'eux qui le savent vraiment.

Je me souviens parfaitement de se lien qui s'est tissé entre nous. Lorsqu'on nous sommes rentrés du cimetière avec Duo, je lui ai rapidement montré Espérance que Ginnie avait gentiment déposée dans ma chambre. Après nous avons parlé de nombreuses heures de pilotage, des gundams et surtout de ma question que j'avais posé la première fois sur le canal. Il m'a raconté quelques missions qu'ils avaient fait et surtout comment se passait l'après guerre dans les colonies.

Heero nous a retrouvé, il était déjà dix heures du soir, il était un brin énervé que son Duo ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles, mais celui-ci lui avait dit tout sourire que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était bien trop impliqué à bidouiller il ne savait quoi dans un coin.

Qu'est que j'en ai ri de cette scène, surtout lorsque Duo lui a annoncé que c'était moi le hacker de la dernière fois, je n'ai plus jamais revu cette expression sur son visage, ni aucune autre vraiment d'ailleurs.

Duo est quelqu'un de vraiment adorable, il est toujours présent pour faire rire, à toujours quelque chose à raconter, et a le même entrain que moi à énerver Wufei. C'est super.

Mais après là ou je suis bloqué, c'est ce qu'il pense, comment réagit il, qu'est ce qui traverse sa tête quand il pense à moi ? Je sais que Quatre est soucieux de beaucoup de chose, ça se voit, mais Duo, il ne laisse rien transparaître pouvant donner une aide quelconque. Heero lui est aussi impassible qu'une porte de prison, il n'est sociable que lorsque Duo est dans les parages, ou alors qu'il parle avec un de ses amis. Mais sinon c'est pire que tout.

Mais bon, le mieux ça a été quand Wufei à cafter à Duo et Heero que je portais la chaîne du châtain. C'était il y a un mois sur une des bases de repli.

Tout défile lentement sous mes yeux.

Il était tard et j'étais assis sur le canapé, Rei à mes cotés entrain de discuter avec Sally de choses de filles. Les filles toujours à parler de chose dont je ne comprends jamais vraiment le sens, peut être pour ça que je ne suis pas attiré par elles ou alors parce que je n'ai pas le même niveaux de réflexion. Mais bon, pour ce qui est des garçons, c'est un peu la même chose, je crois en faite, que je ne suis pas doué en matière de sentiment.

Wufei avait un peu abusé avec Duo sur la boisson, enfin, c'était plutôt le châtain qui l'avait un peut trop fait boire. Mais un Fei avec les pommettes rougies c'était vraiment mignon.

Je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi on parlait, j'étais un peu dans mes pensées parce que je repensais à un rêve que j'avais fait. Je triturais ma chaînette inconsciemment lorsque j'entendis la voix du chinois dire.

"Tu tripotes encore ta chaîne."

"Tu as un collier ?" Demanda l'américain.

"Oui et tu devineras jamais à qu'il appartient."

"Oh c'est un cadeau de Rei, elle en a mit du temps à t'avouer ses sentiments."

Rei envoya un bon regard made elle à Duo qui fit un pauvre sourire désolé avant de bouger les mains en signe de paix.

"Je disais ça pour rigoler, je sais que vous êtes juste les meilleurs amis du monde."

Rei hoche la tête et retourne à la discussion du début avec Sally.

"Maxwell t'es nul."

Duo me prend le collier des mains et le regarde, ses yeux s'assombrissent avant de s'éclaircirent, il met un doigt sur sa bouche, il doit sûrement réfléchir et puis d'un claquement de doigts, il nous fait tous sursauter.

"Me souviens, tu es le gamin que j'ai prit pour une fille dans les rues de Sank, qu'on a sauvé d'un camion et qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Et donc je t'avais offert ce collier pour te faire arrêter. T'étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire arrêter de pleurer."

Je rougis, en gros, oui c'était bien moi, j'étais soulagé qu'il s'en souvienne mais tout de même, j'étais déjà pris pour une fille à cette époque.

"Allons ne fait pas cette tête là, alors c'était toi, et bien tu as bien grandit."

"Comme tout le monde Maxwell, tu sais, un enfant ça grandit, ce n'est pas comme toi." Soupira le chinois.

"Tu insinues quoi Chang."

"Moi juste que ton cerveau ne doit pas avoir bien évoluer depuis la dernière fois."

Duo se leva avant de se rasseoir, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

"Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir Wuffie, je vais t'embêter, tu vas t'énerver et ensuite je vais remporter la course dans tout le bâtiment."

"C'est ce que tu crois."

"J'ai toujours gagné Wuffinous."

"MAXWELL."

Duo fait un petit sourire confiant avant de partir en courrant et en effet c'est lui qui a gagné, à croire que certaine chose ne changeront jamais.

Je reviens à la réalité, c'était amusant, mais après, Duo m'a assuré que je pouvais la garder, que s'il me l'avait donné c'est que j'en avais plus besoin que lui.

De bons souvenirs, mon regard s'assombrit lorsque je continu le bilan de ces deux derniers mois.

Pour les MADS, je ne sais pas où ils sont, si J et G savent que je pilote le 06, s'ils se souviennent même de mon existence, les ordres viennent toujours de Lady Une. Donc je ne sais pas comment tout va évoluer de ce coté, mais je suis bien décidé à leur faire payer ce qui c'est passé et surtout à avoir des réponses sur beaucoup de questions qui restent encore sans réponse.

Deuxièmes soupire, je veux rentrer à Sank pour te voir petit frère. Je regarde ma photo et ARG, je me tourne.

"Kou rends la moi !"

"C'est la première fois que je peux t'approcher de si prêt sans me prendre un coup ma puce, je veux voir ce qui te rend si mélancolique."

Je descends de la rambarde, eux et nous c'est toujours la guerre froide, il me cherche 24h/24, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais en tout cas, Lana et lui se croient plus fort parce qu'on est les plus jeunes et ratent pas l'occasion de nous chercher des prunes rien que pour le plaisir de nous voir nous énerver.

Je ne sais pas ou ils veulent en venir et où ça va aboutir mais ils commencent à me taper sur les nerfs et en même temps je commence presqu'à les apprécier. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, sûrement le fait que depuis deux mois nous sommes constamment ensemble. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils sont doués dans un gundam et que de nombreuses fois ils nous ont sauvé la mise. Mais c'est leur manière d'être après que je n'aime pas trop. Enfin, Lana ça va, mais Kou, je ne peux pas.

Il passe sont temps à me chercher, à me taquiner, à me faire des remarques, j'arrive pas à cerner ce qu'il veut. Il joue les beaux gosses tout le temps, il se la pète grave, mais il a quelque chose d'attirant et surtout, il se bat bien. A quoi je pense là ? Il faut que j'arrête de faire des louanges à ce timbré de la caboche.

En tout vas, je crois que nous embêter, c'est devenu leur sport favori.

"Rend la moi Kou !"

"C'est qui ? Ton petit copain, ton ex, moi qui croyais que tu étais avec Rei !"

Personne ne lui a dit pour Rei et moi, et les personnes chères que nous avons perdus dans les bombardements, après tout c'est personnel, il faut dire aussi qu'on ne se parle jamais vraiment sans s'insulter, et puis en plus de ça, il est plus grand que moi, bien plus grand, alors allez vous amusez à récupérer quelque chose dans sa main lorsqu'il à le bras levé. Je saute et finit par l'attraper.

"C'est mon petit frère, abrutit, et il est mort lors de la première attaque de Sank."

Là, il l'a refermé son claque merde pour de bon, et l'ouvre surtout plus, je me rassois et contemple le ciel gris de l'Angleterre. J'aurais bien aimé aller en ville, elle a été épargnée en faite. Il y a plein de villes qui n'on pas été attaqué, seules les grandes villes telles que les capitales ont été détruites en partie. Mais à part Sank, ils n'ont pas ravagé partout, à croire que ce pays est celui qui leur fait le plus peur. Parce qu'on a appris qu'une autre attaque avait été faite contre eux mais que les préventers sur place les avaient repoussé sans grands soucis.

Kou est partit, ça fait du bien de retourner dans le silence, pfff je veux bouger, m'ennuie moi et puis y a personne dans le coin à qui parler.

"HEY."

Je suis tiré subitement en arrière.

"Hello gamin."

Je m'écrase au sol en douceur et relève la tête pour tomber sur un visage souriant possédant deux merveilleuses améthystes.

"Duo !"

Je me met debout et lui saute dans les bras, je suis hyper content voila au moins un visage amical.

"Tu m'étouffes."

"Sorry Duo-san."

Je le lâche et regarde Heero juste derrière, il a pas l'air content. Rooo mais vais pas te le piquer ton Dudu d'amour, je me plante devant lui.

"Konichiwa Heero-san."

Je me penche vers lui et murmure avec une pointe d'amusement.

"T'inquiète donc pas, je te le laisse ton partenaire."

Coup de blush, c'est trop fort, j'ai réussi à le faire réagir, I'm the best. Vive moi.

"Baka."

Ça tu me le dis à chaque fois que tu me vois, tu crois tout de même pas que je vais changer et puis je suis immuniser maintenant, avec mon cotas entre Heero et Rei, j'ai mes réserves de baka assurées par jour.  
Duo passe son bras autour de mes épaules tout sourire.

"Pauvre Hee-chan, il est pas gâté avec nous deux."

Je souris, s'il savait vraiment. On s'assoit sur le divan de la salle où on se trouve, c'est une salle de repos. Heero en face et Duo à mes cotés. Ils me racontent leur infiltration, c'est fout ce qu'ils ont l'air de s'amuser et puis Duo raconte toujours les trucs insignifiants qui font rire.

Entre temps, pendant qu'il me raconte tout ça, il joue à tresser mes cheveux, il l'a fait et la défait. Je me souviendrais toujours quand il me l'a faite pour la première fois. C'était en revenant d'une mission, j'avais les cheveux dans la figure parce que mon élastique avec cassé lors de la bataille et j'avais les cheveux dans la figure. Je pestais contre l'inutilité des queues de cheval et des élastiques de merde. Duo s'était mis derrière moi et m'avait alors natté les chevent en les accrochant avec son élastique.

"C'est plus pratique ne ?"

Je suis resté coi pendant un moment et puis ben, j'aime bien quand il me coiffe, ça me détend. Depuis qu'il m'a apprit à les faire, ils adore jouer avec mes longues mèches.

"C'est vraiment amusant, tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'Heero."

"On est tous les deux métissés japonais."

"Mouais il n'empêcher que c'est amusant."

Changer de sujet, SOS, changer de sujet.

"Tiens, vous êtes de retour tous les deux ?"

Rei je t'adore, tu es ma sauveuse.

"Hello Rei, vi comme tu le vois."

Elle s'assoit à coté d'Heero et nous regarde en souriant. Je sais à quoi elle pense et je suis tout à fait d'accord.

"Je viens d'avoir Sally, ils sont en poste en Italie, on finit notre mission et on les y rejoint."

"Viva Italia !" Lâche Duo.

"Connais pas, c'est beau."

Heero me regarde comme si j'étais un abrutit tomber dont ne sait quelle dimension. Ben quoi je ne suis jamais sortit de Sank moi.

"L'Italie est un beau pays Européen, c'est en Sicile, dans le sud que vous vous rendez. Petite Ile volcanique."

"Wouaaaahhhhh Heero-san, tu combles mes lacunes d'un coup."

"Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse."

Je lui tire la langue, encore très mature tout ça. Mais bon, j'aime bien le taquiner et lui il me rend la pareille et ça à le don de faire sourire Duo. J'ai appris qu'ils étaient gérant d'un Orphelinat, que pour le moment la fille qui le garde à leur place s'appelle Hilde et que c'est elle que j'ai rencontrée sur le net. Donc c'est sûrement pour ça que Heero me rend mes répliques, il doit avoir quelque chose de spéciale avec les enfants.

"Vous êtes mignon comme ça, on dirait une vraie petite famille."

On se retourne vers Kou et Lana qui nous regardent de la porte. Je les hais vraiment.

"Me regarde pas comme ça ma puce, on y va, le repérage est fait, on fait tout péter et on part."

"Bien."

On se lève, Duo et Heero nous font un signe de la tête, dommage que ce soit si rapide, j'aurais voulu rester encore moi ? Je monte dans Lucifer et on décolle. La base ennemie est plus à l'est. Mon écran s'allume, c'est Heero.

"Dit moi tu sais au moins après ou vous allez ?"

"Euh, bonne question, moi en tout cas non."

"Je me disais aussi qu'avec ta cervelle."

Beu, je lui tire de nouveau la langue. Un plan apparaît sur un petit écran sur le coté du cockpit.

"C'est là."

"Roooo missi ! tu me sauves d'une errance sans fin."

"Je sais ?"

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te perdes alors que Duo t'apprécie."

Je lui fais les chibi eyes que Duo m'a apprit à perfectionner, il a un don, vraiment parce qu'il fait plier presque tout le monde.

"Parce que toi tu ne m'apprécies pas ?"

Il lève un sourcil et me fait un sourire moqueur.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Mais tu l'a pensé c'est pareille."

Il soupire en reprenant tout de même son super sourire moqueur.

"Gamin au lieu de dire des conneries concentre toi sur ta mission."

"Mouais, je sais, mission, mission et mission. Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche de toute manière. Ah si, peut être Duo."

Je coupe rapidement la communication pour ne pas me faire incendier. Mais bon, un Heero qui parle est toujours mieux qu'un Heero muet. On arrive enfin à la base.

"06 ?"

"Prêt."

"07 ?"

"Prête."

"09 ?"

"Prête."

"C'est partit."

Ce qu'est amusant c'est que Kou c'est proclamé Leader du groupe des jeunes. Pourquoi pas mais bon, faut pas abuser non plus. Allez à l'assaut de la forteresse des ténèbres, faisons sauter le repère des méchant soldas de fer. Ben oui, on nous donne toujours les bases de mobiles minables. On les extermine assez rapidement.

Je range mon arme après avoir tout mis à feu et à sang. Je suis the devil.

"Décollage Dhark."

"Yes Lu !"

Et voila, une mission de plus faite, je rentre les données d'Heero et c'est Lu qui va m'y conduire. Pilotage automatique bien pratique de temps en temps. Moi je me repose et m'endors.

L'écran grésille et Fei apparaît, au mon petit chinois comme tu m'avais manqué.

"Marmotte debout."

Finalement non, tu ne m'avais pas manqué.

"What ?"

"Vous arrivez y a un hangar sous terrain au niveau de la piste d'hélicoptère."

"Ok."

Tout devient noir encore quelques minutes de calme et ce sera parfait.

"On y est Dhark."

Je souris et sors du cockpit sans oublier de féliciter Lu-chan. Je descends et retrouve les autres. Kou et Lana font une drôle de tête, je me demande bien pourquoi. On prend l'ascenseur et on arrive sur la plate forme. Il y a un soleil radieux. Aime pas trop le soleil mais ça fait tout de même du bien de voir un ciel tout bleu. Je sautille, il fait chaud ici.

"Ma puce est contente, c'est mieux que de te voir te morfondre sous le ciel d'Angleterre."

"Je ne suis pas ta puce !"

"Kou cesse de le taquiner."

"C'est tellement amusant Lana."

"Ben moi ça ne m'amuse pas."

Il se glisse derrière moi et me met une main au cul sans gène, je rougis sur le coup avant de laisser ma colère sortir.

"Allons ma puce restes zen."

"KOU !"

Il part en courrant moi à sa suite.

"Vous allez lui foutre la paix à mon cul, ce n'est pas vrai !"

Il se stoppe et je lui rentre dedans avant de m'écraser au sol.

"Aïe."

Quelqu'un t'a déjà mis la main au cul."

Il me regarde bizarrement, il me fait peur tout d'un coup. Ses yeux sont devenus sombres et sérieux, ce n'est pas normal, Kou n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Enfin je pense qu'il n'est pas comme ça, parce qu'il a toujours son regard joueur et amusé.

"Oui quelqu'un l'a en effet déjà fait, le régent de Cartan."

Kou tire une de ses tronches, je me relève et regarde Fei qui arrive à l'autre bout de la piste, je lui fait un grand signe de la main avant de lui sauter dessus.

"Fei chou !"

"Dhark descends de là tout de suite."

"Je suis bien moi là."

En effet je suis sur son dos et Rei rigole, Sally arrive en souriant.

"Heureuse de vous voir."

"Sally, so do I."

Wufei n'arrive pas à me faire descendre, oui je suis coriace et surtout très léger et pire qu'un koala une fois accroché.

"Je te fou la paix que si on se bat."

"Si y a que ça pour que tu foutes le camp de mon dos."

"YYYYAAAAATTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA ! Let's go boy."

Je descend et ramasse mon katana qui était au sol, avant de suivre Fei, ça va me détendre.

Une heure après, ça va mieux, je prends une bonne douche, fait chaud dans ce pays. Je dois retrouver Rei au réfectoire d'après ce qu'elle m'a laissé comme mot sur mon lit. Tien y a de l'animation ? Je pousse les portes et en effet, Lana et Rei sont entourés par les soldas, de beaux italiens en chaleur, pays très macho, y a pas de filles sur la base. C'est l'impression que j'ai eut, et puis quelle idée elles ont eut de s'habiller aussi légèrement avec autant de mec dans le coin.

"Bella."

"Bat les pattes."

Rei lui envoi un bon coup de poing et Lana un bon crochet. Je m'avance, faut mieux que je les fasse sortir de cet endroit.

"Dhark !"

Je m'approche, j'ai les cheveux à demi natté, un débardeur et un short à mi cuisse,pied nu avec un magnifique bracelet qui me prend toute la cheville afin de cacher mon superbe tatouage, souvenirs d'Ireland où on a du détruire une base, mais bon, là n'est pas aux souvenirs.

"Alors Rei, on se fait draguer."

"Urusei et explique leur, je sais pas qu'on est déjà prise."

"Hey !"

Je me retourner ver l'italien qui vient de parler, matte, cheveux court en brosse, torse nu et pantalon. Putain les muscles.

"Yes ?"

"C'est ta copine ?"

Je suis censé répondre quoi moi ?

"Ouais. Pourquoi ?"

C'est sortit tout seul.

"Ebete !" lâche Lana. (Abrutit)

Pourquoi il a son regard qui devient légèrement agressif, va me faire bobo le méchant monsieur.

"Dans ce cas on va t'expliquer le problème, les bébés ne devraient pas se promener seul ici."

"Hey, Stronzo, no, bat les pattes. Lana lui donne un coup dans un endroit que je ne préférais pas me voir recevoir ce genre de chose." (Connard)

C'est méchant un Italien en chaleur, mais Lana en colère, c'est dangereux aussi.

"T'es mignon en plus."

Je suis tiré par deux bras et m'écrase contre le torse de l'homme, il pue la transpiration, beurk, moi qui vient de prendre une douche.

"Vous êtes des nouveaux, les bébés n'ont rien à faire sur une base. A moins que vous ne vous soyez perdu, on nous a signalé des rôdeurs dans les environs. Mais bon, si vous êtes vraiment nouveau, les bébés, je vous apprends qu'il y a un bizutage d'entrée."

"Lâche moi, bâtard."

Je lui colle une superbe prise d'art martiaux made Rei et lui colle un couteau sous la gorge sortit dont ne sait ou. Et oui j'ai mes planques. Un bizutage, non mais ils sont malades, ils ont l'air complètement bourré en plus de ça, on devrait se taper un foutu bizutage de merde, non mais, c'est quoi ce délire.

"Me touche pas."

"Rapide."

"Dhark !"

Je me retourne et me prend un coup qui m'envoie valdinguer contre le mur.

"Me l'abîmez pas trop."

Putain ma tête. Arg, je crache un peu de sang et tente de me relever. Je vois un peu flou, c'est qu'ils cognent dur ces cons.

"Occupez vous des filles."

"Dhark tire toi."

J'entend juste Rei crier des injures en Japonais et Lana ça doit être sa langue natale aussi, je sais plus ce qu'elle est cette fille. Arrêtez de penser, j'ai mal à la tête et avec la chaleur qu'il y a, je ne suis pas habitué moi à tout ça, en plus je ne la supporte pas très bien.

Je suis plaqué durement, arg, on arrive même à avoir des tensions au sein de notre propre groupe, on est mal barré. Je sens deux lèvres sur les miennes, je retrouve mes sens d'un coup et lui en fout une à la Lana. Eurk ça pue l'alcool.

"Don't touch."

Je regarde Rei, elle se débrouille aussi bien que moi et Lana ben, c'est fait un camp derrière le bar, elle est intéligente, elle monte carrément une barricade avec tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

"Salle pute."

"Je suis un mec pov débile."

"On s'en fout, tu vas me le payer."

Un autre arrive sur le coté et me fout un coup, j'esquive et l'envoie balader, tiendrais pas à trois contre My God, ils sont combien.

"Regarde ton agresseur."

Je prend un deuxième coup, je suis crevé, j'envoie mon pied dans sa tronche, en plus j'ai faim, pas mangé depuis ce matin, il est huit heure je crois, tu m'étonnes que j'ai la dalle et plus de force. Rei commence à rendre les armes et rejoint Lana derrière sa barricade. Elles sont à court de munition, tout l'alcool est au sol ou dans le ventre des italiens. C'est vraiment désespérant de voir combien de bouteilles peuvent s'enfiler ses hommes et encore il en reste sur les tables.

Mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe dans les bras de l'homme.

"Il se rend tout seul le petiot."

"Dhark."

"Ce sera bientôt votre tour, tout le monde va y passer à notre petit bizutage."

"T'as soif."

Il attrape une bouteille encore pleine sur une des tables et me la fourre dans la bouche, je recrache tout, je ne supporte pas l'alcool, sauf à petite dose.

"Bois ça va te requinquer."

Et c'est repartit, peux pas recracher, ma tête, ça tourne. Je m'adosse au mur.

"Il a but une bouteille et il est déjà soul."

Il se marre, j'ai mal, je glisse, on me relève, devrais pas me faire boire. Une deuxième bouteille, ma tête, ça hurle dans tous les coins. J'au chaud, froid, je vais vomir. La dernière fois que ça c'est passé, je crois que ça a mal tourné.

"Arrêtez mais vous êtes malade. Il ne tient pas l'alcool."

"C'est ça qu'est drôle chérie. Voir les bébés se prendre pour des adultes et finalement rester des bébés."

"Shut up." Dis je d'une vois rauque.

Je suis debout, la dernière fois que j'ai bu, un mec m'a fait chier, j'ai manqué de le tuer. Après tout je suis un solda, un projet né de la main de l'homme pour tuer et faire la guerre.

Je ferme les yeux, ça tourne moins. Je reste un moment comme ça, quelques images passent devant mes yeux, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de les connaître mais en même temps, c'est flou. Une salle blanche, il y a quelque chose de rouge au sol, c'est un liquide, je m'approche, c'est très rouge. Je porte mes doigts à la flaque puis à ma bouche, c'est âpre, métallique.

"Tu tiens encore debout chéri."

"Je ne suis pas chéri."

Je lui fourre mon poing dans la tronche, suivit d'un coup de pied rotatif, je l'entend s'écraser, coté, esquive, croche patte, devant par terre, je saute, coup de pied, atterrissage, foiré, je glisse sur une bouteille, suis plaqué au mur de nouveau.

"T'es fait Baby.""

"Va te faire voir."

Je le mords, coup dans le ventre et le pousse, il tombe.

"DHARK !"

Je tombe sur le sol, de dos, attaquer avec une arme, bouteille en plus, ça fait mal, j'ai du mal à respirer aussi, chaud j'halète étrangement. Je sens quelque chose en moi se divulguer. Les images passent encore, encore et encore.

"Dangereux le gamin."

"Stronzo !" Hurle Lana.

Je lui plante un morceau de verre dans la jambe, il m'envoie rouler contre le mur, je suis en boule, mal.

"Et ben mon cœur, c'est finit."

"Fuck."

Il me relève.

"Après toi ce sera tes copines chéries, t'as rien a foutre sur cette base, on aime pas trop les fouineurs. Et encore moins les bébés."

Mes pieds touchent à peine le sol, je suis pris d'un tremblement, mes yeux sont toujours clos, j'ai chaud, je sens ma main bouger sans que je ne le lui demande, j'ai qu'une envie le tuer, le faire souffrir. Une image passe de nouveau, la flaque rouge est là et à coté, il y a un bras, tenant un couteau. Qu'est ce ?

Ma main s'ouvre avant de se fermer violemment, je lui ai rien fait à ce mec et il m'attaque, je dois me défendre. Je vais assener un coup lorsque la porte claque.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Ma main se desserre, manquait plus que lui. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux avant de les refermer, c'est tout flou.

"Encore un nouveau, t'es venu pourquoi ?"

"Je suis venu chercher mes partenaires."

"Les deux filles, t'as de la chance, elles sont plutôt canons, quoi qu'il est mignon aussi."

Je sens la poigne sur moi s'alléger d'un coup, je retombe sur mes pieds.

"C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?"

"T'énerves pas."

"Réponds."

"Oui."

Y un grand bruit puis silence.

"Ecoutez moi bien, c'est moi qui commande maintenant."

"Tu te prends pour qui ?

"Un pilote de gundam et elle c'est Lana Yastara. Sa voix est ironique. Et vous nous mettez en retard, Wufei Chang nous attend."

Silence, y a du doute et de la peur. Le non de Lana Yastara provoque cette peur, ainsi que gundam et Wufei Chang. Apparemment ces abrutis on un peu trop agis avec l'alcool qu'avec leur tête.

"Foutez moi le camp, vous reviendrez ranger après."

Y a un mouvement d'air, des pas précipités et puis plus rien, juste une main douce sur mon front qui relève ma frange.

"T'ont pas loupé ma puce."

"Fiche moi la paix."

Je le repousse brutalement, la tuile d'être sauvé par lui et pourtant le contact de sa main m'a fait du bien, je fais un pas et manque de m'écrouler. Kou me rattrape, j'au un haut le cœur.

"Vais vomir."

"Evite sur moi ma puce."

"Mal au cœur."

"Rei, Lana, allez chercher Sally à l'infirmerie."

Arg je n'aime pas être dans cet état, je m'écarte de Kou et vomit. Beurk, je tombe à genoux et c'est repartit. Deux bras se placent autour de mes épaules et me soutiennent. Mal.

Une fois cela fini, j'ouvre les yeux ça tourne toujours un peu, Kou essuie ma bouche. Pourquoi il est gentil avec moi tout d'un coup ? Trop étrange. Je tente de me remettre debout et de marcher tout seul, mais je ne réussis qu'à me ramasser, encore une fois je suis rattrapé de justesse.

"Ma puce, tu tiens plus debout."

"La paix Kou."

Je m'appuis contre lui pour me relever, ça marchera pas, je m'écrase de nouveau.

"Vais pas te mordre ma puce."

"On ne sait jamais ?"

Il m'aide à m'asseoir par terre, je suis adossé au mur, la présence de Kou disparaît pour revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'il me fait boire, il s'assoit ensuite à mes cotés.

"T'as fait un sacré carnage."

"Sûrement je vois rien."

"Tu supportes pas l'alcool ma puce."

"Kou !"

"Ok ok, alors."

"Ça se voit."

"J'avoue."

Il y a un silence, vais m'endormir, ma tête tombe sur son épaule, je le sens tressaillir, je souris, je suis bien là. Ça m'amuse de sentir Kou, monsieur je me la pète, je suis le plus beau et le plus fort être ainsi, il tremble comme une fille. Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir de réponses cohérentes dans le peu de cervelle qu'il me reste.

"Ben alors Kou t'as froid ?" Dis je ironiquement avant même d'avoir réellement pensé à ce que j'allais dire. Mes actes ont quelques secondes d'avances sur ma réflexion.

"Nan abrutit."

Son corps est si prêt, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, son souffle contre ma joue, j'ai chaud, je relève ma tête et ouvre un peu mes yeux, il est tout rouge. Kou rougit, c'est mignon. Mignon, comment ça Kou est mignon ! Mais c'est vrai, il est mignon, ça change tellement de ce gamin qu'il est d'habitude.

Il a un beau visage, des traits fins et un regard hypnotisant, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention au fait qu'il avait les yeux presque argenté, mais ce reflet bleu lui donne un petit air froid alors qu'en ce moment même, son regard est traversé par une foule de nuances et d'émotions que je ne comprends pas.

Je sens que je vais regretter mon geste mais je ne sais pas, ça doit être l'alcool et son regard. Je me rapproche le lentement, mon cœur s'accélère étrangement. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à le faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne comprend pas, mon instinct ou autre chose encore. C'est comme si, tout au fond de moi, j'avais envi de faire ça. Une vague de chaleur me prend et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il tressaille, j'appuis un peu plus, j'ai chaud et mon cœur bat trop vite, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, il ouvre la bouche, c'est lui qui prend la danse, je m'installe devant lui pour approfondir tout ça. Ses main sont dans mon dos, je suis trop bien et a moitié sur lui. My God, il embrasse trop bien. Je le laisse faire, appuyant toujours plus mes lèvres contre les siennes, emboîtant mon corps dans le sien. J'ai besoin de contact, de chaleur, de sentir quelque chose contre moi, j'ai envi de plus. Est-ce l'alcool ou seulement moi qui suis ainsi ? Il lâche mes lèvres sentant sûrement que si ça continue, tout va aller trop loin, je tombe contre lui. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

"C'était bien, dommage que tu sois soul, demain tu auras oublié Dhark."

Un sentiment étrange, une sensation qui me prend le coeur puis trou noir.

« « «

Putain, ma tête, My god, y a un troupeau d'éléphant qui m'est passé dessus ou quoi ? Je me relève, mauvaise idée, rester coucher, c'est passé quoi ? My god, c'est le trou, plus rien, nada de chez nada, juste une impression de bien être vers la fin, voila pourquoi j'aime pas l'alcool, me souviens jamais de rien.

"Tu es réveillé ?"

"Mouais."

"Prends ça."

Je me relève difficilement et avale le cachet. Sally me recouche ensuite.

"Dors encore un peu, ensuite tu mangeras, tout ira bien."

J'obéis et m'endors comme une masse.

J'ouvre un œil, ça va mieux nettement, moins mal à la tête mais super trop la dalle. Y a personne dans cette infirmerie de merde. Je me lève et manque de me viander, plus de force. Je clopine jusqu'à une glace, j'ai quelques pansements et je porte une grande chemise blanche et mon boxer. Je regarde ma cheville, mon bracelet est toujours là.

Je pose ma main sur la poigné et paf, je me retrouve au sol, c'est qui le con ou la conne qui me l'a envoyé dedans ?

"Ma puce, je ne t'avais pas vu."

Je lui lance un regard noir, et fallait que ce soit lui, déjà que je tenais debout par l'opération du saint esprit, mais j'ai trop la dalle pour arriver à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que :

"FAIM !"

Il sursaute, s'attendait pas à ça le Kou, ben moi je meurs et j'arrive pas à dire autre chose. Kou explose de rire et Sally arrive en courrant.

"Il se passe quoi ici ?"

"Faim !"

Je suis toujours par terre, je peux plus bouger, j'ai trop la dalle, elle disparaît de suite. Kou me regarde amusé.

"Tu comptes rester là."

"Faim."

"On avait compris."

"Faim."

Il soupire, m'attrape les bras et hop, il me porte jusqu'au lit pour m'y déposer, je peux même pas lui hurler dessus, j'ai trop faim. Sally revient avec une pizza, miam. Je l'engloutis à une rapidité et j'ai encore faim, ça fait trois plombes que j'ai rien becté. Une assiette de pâte plus tard, ça va nettement mieux.

"T'as enfin fini d'engloutir nos réserves."

"Rooo ça va."

"Je n'avais personne à embêter durant ton absence. Kou fait un grand sourire bien ironique.

"Pas dormis longtemps."

"L'équivalent de 48 heures."

"Tant que ça."

"Vi ma puce."

"Kou !"

Je me tais et le regarde, c'est grâce à lui si m'en suis sortit sans trop de casse, me souviens de sa présence mais pas du reste, bizarre.

"Dhark tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé dans le réfectoire ?"

Je le regarde, il semble sérieux, il y aurait eu quelque chose ou il parle seulement de la bagarre, je ne vois pas autre chose. Ça m'énerve.

"Arrêtes de chercher, ma puce, habille toi et va sur la plage, Rei y est. Elle sera heureuse de te voir sur pied."

Il se lève et s'apprête à me laisser, j'attrape le bas de son tee-shirt et rougis, faut pas, allez. Je le fixe gêné.

"Je vais sûrement le regretter mais merci."

Il me sourit m'ébouriffe avant de m'embraser au coin de la bouche et de déguerpir en me balançant.

"T'es mignon quand tu rougis."

Je rougis de plus belle, et pose ma main à l'endroit où étaient ses lèvres, y a trois secondes. Sensation étrange, trop étrange. Ça lui prend souvent ce genre de chose. Je commence à essayer de comprendre mais ma tête me lance. Pas ce prendre la tête, je saute du lit et par à la recherche de la plage. Je trouve après avoir erré comme un con. Kou tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir indiqué le chemin. Il ne pourrait pas flécher tant qu'ils y sont.

Rei est entrain de bronzer, me fous devant elle.

"Dhark mon sol…….DHARK !"

Elle sursaute et me regarde comme si je vais de ressusciter, puis me saute dans les bras. On reste dans le sable.

"Gomen nasai."

Je ne réponds pas, on reste juste comme ça, à écouter le bruit des vagues heurtant les rochers. J'adore Rei parce qu'elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

**A suivre…**

PS: Ebete et Stronzo sont des insultes italiennes!

**Yami** : Gomennnnn pour les fautes, je suis sûre qu'il en reste plein.

**Aku** : Tu parles, j'ai même pas la force de relire correctement tout. Trop crevé.

**Dhark** : Et oui, même si ce chapitre est mouvementé, on peut vous dire qu'à la maison c'est très calme. J'irais même jusqu'à bénir les allergies venant avec le pollen.

**Yami** : 'tention à ce que tu dis.

**Kou** : Même malade sont redoutables.

**Lana** : Tu peux parler, c'est pas toi qui tente de te faire bizuter par des tarés qu'ont trop bu.

**Kou** : va te plaindre aux auteurs, moi j'ai rien à dire.

**Aku** : Normal, vu ce qui ce passe pour toi.

**Kou** : Hé hé.

**Yami** : Ouais ben le prochain chapitre, normalement il bouge aussi.

**Dhark** : Y a pas appartion de Heero et Duo.

**Yami** : Il me semble !

**Aku**: Donc, en attendant le prochain chapitre, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? Je sais, ça a avancé, mais que voulez vous, faut bien que ça commence à bouger un peu, et puis plus ça avance et plus les missions plus grosses, plus importantes et avec les anciens Gboys arriveront ! ça marche aussi avec les reviews…

**Yami**** étouffant de sa main le pauvre petit Aku** : Pas de ça ici.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir t'avoir donné ce que tu espérais, je sais que Duo et Heero sont très importants et que l'évolution entre eux et Dhark aussi, seulement je suis mon plan. Mais il y aura des scènes avec eux. Donc j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec cette suite. KISU.

Lili : Comme tu vois ça ne finit pas en guerre pour les deux nouveaux pilotes, disons juste que ça va être un peu tendu et taquinerie pendant un moment. J'espère que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Dodie-ange : Missi ! Je ne me suis absolument pas sentit offensée, je ne suis pas comme ça non plus ! LOL ! Faut pas croire, les reviews me tiennent à cœur, certes mais j'en réclame pas non plus. Je pense juste que c'est au lecteur de faire le choix. Mais bon, on ne va pas débattre là-dessus trois plombes. Que tu me laisses un tit mot me fait super ultra plaisir. Ton site est très bien aussi, te le dis parce que j'étais déjà passé dessus grâce à Umbre 77 ! Voila. Kisu et en espérant que la suite t'aura plus.

Ephemeris : Aussi vite arrivée, aussi vite repartit !mdr ! Et oui, mais ils vont vite revenir aussi. Sinon, il y a beaucoup de choses qui font que Duo ne pouvait que reconnaître Dhark. Le fait qu'il est parlé de Cartan, d'Espérance et de Thomas. Voila. Sinon, de rien pour la review, j'attends la suite avec impatience. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Désolé de te décevoir pour le couple. Oui parce que Rei et Dhark ne seront jamais ensemble. Sorry, mais tout est basé sur une psychologie des persos que tu découvriras au fur et à mesure et Rei ne pourra selon ce plan être avec Dhark. Mais tu comprendras mieux au fil du texte. Sinon, oui, il va falloir attendre un peu pour que Duo et Heero soient au courrant et un peu moins pour d'autres persos. Kisu.

Lu : C'est ce que vous espérez tous, et moi je vous zappe ça rapidement. Ouais je sais, c'est méchant, mais vous aurez des petits flashs de temps en temps et puis, il y aura des scènes plus tard, mission avec eux. Voila en espérant tout de même que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Boubanath : Donc Duo et Heero assez vite apparu, mais comme je disais, ils reviendront. Faut pas croire. Pour les nouveaux pilotes, hé hé, je les adore, pour les claques. T'inquiète, là, ça a été a peu près, mais après, va y en avoir quelques unes. Contente que tu aimes, en espérant que la suite t'aura plus et puis voila. Kisu.

Alinette : Missi beaucoup. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : Une sacrée tête ils feront, mais pas tout de suite. Et oui la patience est une vertu. Bon en espérant que la suite t'aura plus malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de chapitre à proprement parler sur l'évolution de tout ça. Mais sinon, je sens que j'allais partir en vrille. Bref. Voila, Kisu.

S'L.I.A : Voila donc la suite, qu'en as-tu pensés, ouais je sais on avance rapidement. Mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas d'écrire tous les jours comme je l'ai fait pour lancer la fic. Sinon, hum, Kou, tu ne l'aimes pas, moi je l'adore. Il est terrible, surtout son caractère. Niack. Mais tu vas voir, tu vas apprendre à l'apprécier et à le détester en même temps. Lol ! Bon, alors, en espérant donc que la suite t'aura plus, que l'histoire continue bien sa lancée, que nos persos te plaisent, que je vais m'arrêter là. Allez, Kisu.

Florinoir : Ouais un ado en pleine crise, c'est ce qu'il est en effet. Mais bon avec Kou, ça se comprend. Pour Heero, oui, ils sont possessifs, ils y tiennent à leur tit Heero. Et puis, Heero très possessif vis-à-vis de son tit Duo. Bref, c'est comme ça. En espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Oci27 : Ben comme tu le vois, ils sont pas côte à côte longtemps, et oui, il ne faut pas oublier la guerre. Sinon, bravo pour avoir trouver et tout et tout. J'ai adoré ton système de review, tu peux faire ça à chaque fois si tu veux, parce que moi j'adore trop. Voila, donc en espérant que la suite te plaira, je sais il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais le prochain chapitre va être, hum…Tu verras. Hé hé. Kisu la Miss.

**Voila, nous remercions tous ceux qui nous laissent un message, qui nous soutiennent et puis qui nous lisent tout simplement.**

**Pour Duo et Heero, je sais que vous aimeriez plus les voir, mais comme je répondais à certain, il faut que quelques trucs ce mettent en place avant qu'ils soient plus présent. Mais pas de soucis.**

**Que dire d'autre, je crois que c'est tout, donc :**

**Kisu**


	13. Histoire d’eau, histoire de sang

**Dhark**** project 00**

Note des auteurs : Alors voici un chapitre, tout beau, tout propre, enfin nous espérons. Parce que nous avons fait la fête samedi soir et c'est pas la grande forme, heureusement qu'on avait prit un peu d'avance. Donc voila la suite.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre prochain, nous rappelons que le WE prochain nous ne seront pas là et ce pour une longue semaine. Donc ce qui veut dire que nous ne sommes pas sûr d'updater la semaine prochaine, tout dépendra du temps, parce que nous sommes encore en exam blanc écrit, ouais ça commence à être long.

Pour ce qui est de Gaki et de Shinigami's pop, pour ces deux fics là, nous subissons un blocage, autant Shinigami's pop nous vous avions prévenu que ça bloquait au niveau des deux premières pages et bien pur Gaki c'est le contraire, problème pour écrire la fin du chapitre. Donc désolé, nous allons essayer de régler ce problème.

Donc pour le moment, ben c'est Dhark qui prend la suite.

Disclamers : Aucun persos du monde de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiens, les autres, si, Kou appartient à Aku, Dhark à moi-même, Thomas à mon petit frère, Rei à ma copine adorée et Lana, à Aku et moi.

Voila sur ceux bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 : Histoire d'eau, histoire de sang. **

Ce séjour est plutôt agréable, si on exclut les soldas et les piques que je reçois mais Wufei avant de partir en mission, a mis les choses au clair avec eux et puis Kou est toujours dans le coin, mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai appris que le père de Lana avait été solda sur cette base et apparemment il inspirait la crainte. Enfin je dis ça mais je n'ai pas eu plus de renseignements, je sais juste ça, après où est il ? Vivant ou pas ? Muté ailleurs ? Ça reste un mystère. De toute manière, on quitte rarement la plage et le soir je suis sur mon laptop pour en savoir plus sur leurs missions et sur les news dans le monde. Je m'inquiète moi.

En ce moment, sur la base, il ne reste plus que Sally, elle nous garde dirons nous, nous sommes exemptés de mission pour le moment, au QG, ils ont dit qu'on avait besoin de quelques jours de repos, ils ont peur de quoi ? Qu'on s'écroule mort sur place, mais bon, vais pas cracher dessus, c'est juste que Duo et Heero me manquent, Wufei aussi, j'ai plus personne pour me battre au sabre et puis le soleil ça va bien cinq minutes, mais j'en ai marre moi de la plage et de l'eau.

Enfin de la plage et de l'eau, plutôt de la plage et du sable, je ne quitte pas la terre ferme, ben quoi, je ne sais pas nager, j'ai le droit, où est ce que j'aurais appris, dites le mois. Laura n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre ni me faire apprendre, donc résultat je ne sais pas, et puis j'ai un peu peur de l'eau. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais c'est trop, comment dire, incontrôlable, déjà en cours lorsqu'on avait piscine je prétextais toujours quelque chose pour ne pas y aller, et puis c'était surtout que je ne voulais pas montrer mon ignorance en natation parce que j'aime bien l'eau du moment que c'est dans une baignoire mais bon.

Là, je prétexte tout simplement que je ne veux pas me mouiller les cheveux et être salé, je sais, c'est nul et ça vaut pas un clou, mais pour le moment ça marche. Donc je reste sur le sable fin et fait des pâtés comme les gamins, j'adore ça, jouer avec le sable en plus il est tout fins. Autant dire aussi que n'aimant pas le soleil, je suis plutôt bien couvert, tee-shirt, casquette et lunette de soleil. Faut se protéger, faut pas croire comme ça, mais le soleil en Sicile, il tape. Bien que l'air se soit relativement rafraîchit et qu'on puisse voir quelques nuages bien noirs se rapprocher. Demain se sera sûrement chambre.

Les autres et bien, ils nagent, Rei fait tout bien, elle adore l'eau et nager, en faite, elle adore tous les sports. C'est une grande sportive, on ne s'étonne pas après qu'elle soit aussi bien foutue. Lana aussi est douée, elle a fait quelques longueurs avec Rei, enfin elles ont plutôt fait la course. Le coup du réfectoire les a un peu rapproché, elles sont copines même si parfois l'entente n'est pas parfaite. Faut dire que la plus vieille à un sacré caractère et que Rei et bien, elle en a un foutrement agressif parfois, et je le sais pour me le prendre souvent.

Quand à Kou , autant dire que je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu nager, il fait la planche le plus souvent ou alors il est sous l'eau, en bref, je sais pas comment il nage, mais il a un gundam amphibien, il ne doit pas détester l'eau.

Je reste comme ça dans ma contemplation des courbes parfaites du garçon qui flotte sur l'eau, il a une peau légèrement doré à présent à force de rester ainsi au soleil et dans l'eau et autant dire qu'avec ses cheveux argentés, le contraste est magnifique, surtout qu'il est vachement bien foutue.

Je vire au rouge, je pense à quoi là, je fais des compliments et je bave carrément sur le pilote 08, mais il me prend quoi là. Je suis complètement taré. C'est pas parce que je suis petit et frêle qu'il faut que je flash sur tout ce qui est le contraire et encore plus sur cet abruti.

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe, trop perdu dans le cours qu'on prit mes pensées, lorsque je sens une main mouillée se poser sur mon bras et l'étreindre fortement.

« Dhark viens, tu vas finir par prendre un coup de soleil à rester ainsi sans rien faire. »

« Nan, it's good, j'ai ma casquette et mon tee-shirt. »

« M'en fiche, tu viens avec moi. »

Arg mais c'est qu'elle a de la force, veux pas aller dans l'eau, au secours, Help, une âme charitable pour lui dire que c'est bon, l'eau se remettra de ne pas m'avoir vu lui faire l'honneur de venir la goûter. Je commence à reculer, jouant un peu de ce que j'ai de force pour l'empêcher de me faire y entrer.

« Mais c'est que t'es têtu en plus. »

« Yes. »

Je sais en plus que je ne vais pas avoir pied bien loin, arg, ça mouille, me voila assis dans l'eau, oui parce que je n'ai pas tenus bien longtemps debout contre elle. Bon, maintenant, elle est contente, j'ai le cul dans l'eau, elle est bonne, c'est parfait, je peux rester là et ne plus bouger pendant qu'ils continuent leur patouille.

Apparemment non, je reçois une petite vague dans la figure, c'est Rei qui s'amuse, à ce que je vois je n'aurais pas la paix si je reste ici.

« Maintenant, c'est bon, t'es trempé. »

« Mouais. »

Je me relève, mon tee-shirt colle et mon short aussi, ma casquette est encore sur la plage, je vois plus rien avec toute l'eau qu'il y a sur mes lunettes. Je commence à sortir de cet endroit pour rejoindre un sable que je n'aurais pas du quitter.

« ça va, vous avez bien rit ! »

Je lance un regard noir à Kou et Lana qui ont arrêté leur activité pour se moquer de moi, que c'est drôle, en tout cas pas pour moi. Je retourne vivement sur la plage.

« HEY ! »

Je suis tiré en arrière puis traîné par Rei plus loin.

« Vas pas te défiler, j'en ai marre de patauger pendant que tu regardes. »

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, je fais quoi, je commence une crise nerveuse du fait que je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans cette eau salée avec je ne sais quoi dedans ou alors je lui promes une noyade partie dans la salle de bain. Là au moins, je serais sûr de ne pas manquer de vraiment me noyer.

« Y a peut être des requins ! Reste près de la plage. »

Voila, je commence une mini crise.

« Dhark, y a pas de requin. »

« Des méduses alors. »

Je déteste ça, c'est magnifique tant que ça reste loin de moi.

« Non plus. »

« Des pieuvres qui t'attrapent et te tirent au fond de l'eau. »

Rei me lâche et me regarde.

« T'as fini avec tes conneries. »

Je tiens plus que sur la pointe des pieds, elle est plus grande que moi, elle pas du se rendre compte de ce léger détaille qui nous différencie autrement du fait que c'est une fille et que je suis un garçon. Je fais une retraite stratégique en reculant mais nan pas de pitié, elle me tire encore, elle a du oublier que je fais genre, cinq à dix bon centimètres de moins.

« Rei ? »

« Nani ? »

« J'ai plus pied. »

« Et ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller plus loin. »

« Fallait le dire. »

Ce n'est pas bête, elle me lâche, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire en faite, elle s'éloigne de moi pour nager un peu, pensant sûrement que je vais la suivre. Mais bon, restons zen, je fais quoi moi maintenant. J'agite les pieds pour ne pas couler, on va dire ça, puis on va faire pareille avec les bras pour rejoindre le rivage. Allez, on reste zen, ça marche, je flotte….Gloups.

Je coule, a quelqu'un qui m'a attrapé le pied et me tire, je bas furieusement mes bras pour ne pas couler, bois bien la tasse et arrive à rester à la surface. On va dire que c'est déjà bien mais bon dieu, quel est le con qui s'amuse.

J'aurais mieux fais de pas poser la question, je suis bête parfois, y avais qu'une personne pour faire ça.

« Tu m'as fait peur pauvre con ! »

« Moi aussi je t'adore ma puce. »

« Pousse toi, t'es sur ma trajectoire. »

Il sourit de manière espiègle, vais pas tenir longtemps moi, à cette allure, qu'elle idée de m'avoir foutu dans l'eau. Kou s'amuse à nager autour de moi, passer en dessous pour remonter de l'autre coté, parfois même, il me tire pour me couler un peu, mais j'arrive à avancer tout de même. N'empêche que je l'envi, il nage trop bien, on dirait un poisson.

Bon assez parlé, direction la plage, je barbote, c'est le cas de le dire, aller, une deux, ça se rapproche, fuck, c'est qu'elle m'a emmené à perpète.

Un coup de vent, et la mer bouge, arg, je bois la tasse, deuxième bourrasque, les dieux vous êtes contre moi, ce n'est pas vrai. Lana et Rei sont déjà sur la plage et moi qui n'arrive pas à avancer et encore une vague dans la gueule. C'est fatiguant et j'ai l'impression de faire du surplace.

La mer s'agite gravement, j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait des nuages, mais pas qu'ils nous arriveraient aussi rapidement dessus. Je tiens à peine hors de l'eau, je fais comment, là je commence à avoir peur, bon, en faite, je commence pas, j'ai peur, je panique même. J'aime pas l'eau, y a une raison, je sais pas nager, et j'ai toujours eut peur de ce qui était profond. Je me prend habillement les pieds dans les algues.

« REI…Gloups. »

Je n'aime pas la mer, je n'aime pas les profondeurs, je ne sais pas nager, et je déteste boire la tasse, surtout quand c'est salé. Eurk. Je prend la tasse pour de bon cette fois ci, j'ai carrément la tête sous l'eau, je remonte à la surface en battant des bras. On m'y reprendra à deux fois avant de mettre mes pieds sur une plage, les mots mer et plage ; penser à les bannir définitivement de mon vocabulaire. Et le pire c'est que je trouve le moyen de faire de l'humour, quelle belle présence d'esprit.

« Dhark reviens, c'est dangereux maintenant. «

Ce que j'aperçois sont tous sur la rive, y a des comiques dans la vie, je fais comment. Je vous hais tous, voila. En plus cette algue de merde me brûle. Encore de l'eau, j'ai mal aux yeux, ça pique. Je tente de crier, mais je ne fais que boire la tasse.

J'ai peur, vraiment là, je panique et j'arrive plus a faire quelque chose de compréhensible et logique. J'ai mal aux bras, je me retrouve la tête sous l'eau, on voit rien et j'n'arrive pas à remonter, vais tout de même pas crever comme ça, quoi que ça serait marrant. Un pilote de Gundam mort en se baignant. J'espère au moins qu'ils culpabiliseront.

Je manque d'air, je vais mourir comme ça, après avoir manquer de brûler vif étant petit, je vais manquer de me noyer, voyez le comique de situation. C'est des flammes que je devrais avoir peur, pas de l'eau. Je suis un être tout à fait logique.

Je me laisse aller, lorsque je sens la brûlure à ma jambe se faire plus légère, l'algue est plus là. Je sens deux bras autour de ma taille, on remonte, du moins j'ai l'impression, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment où est le haut du bas. Une fois que je sens plus l'eau au niveau de mon visage, je passe automatiquement mes bras autour de son cou et tousse. J'ai du sel dans les yeux, ça pique.

« Accroche toi bien on rentre. »

C'est Kou, du moins je crois, enfin même sûrement, parce que le corps contre lequel je suis plaqué n'est pas très féminin. J'obéis donc, je reste accroché à lui sans toute fois l'étouffer, mais jambe son autour de sa taille, il nage comme il peut, puis marche et enfin se laisse tomber dans le sable. Je tombe sur le dos avant de me recroqueviller pour recracher tout ce que j'ai dans les poumons.

« Dhark tu n'es pas bien, t'aurais pu te tuer ! Rester en mer alors que le temps se gâte. T'es pire que tout, heureusement que Kou était là ! »

Je recrache encore un peu d'eau, ce n'est pas croyable, je me fais engueuler, j'ai encore les yeux qui pleurent à cause du sel, les jambes qui tremblent, ma cheville qui me brûle. Je me relève doucement, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. La colère monte dans mon corps et je me retourne pour lui faire face. Elle est gentille, je l'adore, mais y a des fois, ou moi aussi je sais crier sur les autres.

"Et toi, t'as pas pensé une seconde que si j'allais pas dans l'eau c'est tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas nager. Si je ne revenais pas, à ton avis, c'était pourquoi, je suis nettement plus petit que toi, j'avais plus pied. Tu aurais du y penser, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans autre chose qu'une baignoire, ce qui me suffit amplement. La mer, c'est magnifique, du moment que je ne suis pas dedans."

Je la plante là, comme si tout le monde savait nager, bon moi je sais pas voila. Comment j'aurais pu apprendre, peut on me le dire, entre un laboratoire et une famille où je ne pouvais rien faire. Qu'on me donne une 'tain de réponse. Je rentre à la base, je suis vraiment énervé, je croise l'autre con qui m'a saoulé la dernière fois.

« Tu pleures chéri. »

Je lui fourre mon poing dans la figure, je suis trop énervé pour m'expliquer et trop les nerfs à vif pour être maître de mes actes. Je pars et m'enferme dans ma chambre que je ne partage avec personne. J'aurais pu aller dans mon gundam, mais Lu m'aurait demandé le pourquoi du comment, et là tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul avec moi-même.

Je prend une bonne douche, me débarrasser du seul, je déteste sentir ma peau prisonnière dans cette espèce de coque. Je me frotte et sans même prendre le temps de m'habiller vraiment, je m'allonge sur mon lit, je porte juste un grand tee-shirt, les bras en croix. S'il y a quelqu'un qoi doit s'excuser ce sera pas moi, loin de là mais elle. Quand à Kou, ça fait deux fois qu'il me vient en aide, je ne le comprendrais jamais ce mec, c'est une prise de tête énorme.

Je me roule en boule, attrapant mon oreiller pour le serrer contre moi, j'ai toujours ma cheville qui me lance mais pas grave, je ferme les yeux pour tenter de calmer cette douleur là aussi. Ma respiration ce fait de plus en plus lente, j'entends le crochet de ma serrure sauter, mais je ne bouge pas, c'est comme si mon corps refusait de ne faire quoi que ce soit.

On marche, mes yeux restent clos, mon corps est complètement détendu, je frissonne et dehors le vent souffle fort. Une main se pose doucement sur ma joue pour remettre une mèche mouillée en place. C'est agréable, je tressaille. Je sens qu'on se déplace de nouveau, quelque chaud se pose sur moi, c'est une couverture. Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et un murmure.

« Dors bien. »

Puis la porte se referme, je n'ai pas reconnu qui s'était faut dire que mon cerveau est dans un état second, je serre un peu plus fort mon oreiller avant de me laisser bercer par le bruit du vent contre la fenêtre.

Je suis réveiller en sursaut par une alarme, je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche pour reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouve, c'est la base d'Italie, dans ce cas, si l'alarme sonne c'est que quelque chose d'important se passe. Je sors rapidement de la chambre et choppe le premier soldas qui passent.

« Que ce passe t il ? »

« Des gundams rentrant de mission. »

« WHAT ? »

Je me rue vers la plate forme réservé aux gundams, il pleut fortement, mais je ne fais pas attention le vent souffle aussi très fort et je dois presque faire en sorte de reste encrer au sol pour ne pas voler. Le wing se pose, il soutient le Deathscythe et le Heavy arms l'aide de l'autre coté. Le Shenlong et le Sandrock atterrissent eux aussi. Je vois Heero sortir du cockpit et de se rendre rapidement dans le Deathscythe, je m'approche pour voir le spectacle un peu mieux. Heero descend rapidement et nous rejoint, le corps de Duo dans ses bras.

« Dhark, va prévenir Sally Duo est mal. »

J'obéis, la vue de Duo en sang me fait courir rapidement, je ne prends même pas garde aux personnes que je croise et dans qui je fonce sans faire attention. Je manque de me casser la figure en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

« Dhark ne cours pas… »

« Sally, Duo il est gravement blessé, Heero arrive avec, il y a du sang partout. »

Elle s'affole sur le coup, et moi je panique aussi. Le japonais arrive et dépose le natté sur le lit, il saigne beaucoup trop. Heero par aider Sally et s'occuper de le soigner.

« Que c'est il passé ? » Demande t elle.

« Il a joué au con, repéré et il a voulu nous sauver, Wufei a juste la jambe casséee et nous des égratignures mais lui. »

« Il perd beaucoup de sang. »

Je me déconnecte de tout ce raffut, et m'approche de Duo, je lui prends la main, il est toujours conscient mais pour combien de temps.

« C'est…toi…gamin. »

« Oui mais ne parle pas, t'es mal au point. »

« Risque du métier. »

Il tousse, je resserre ma prise sur sa main, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne veux vraiment pas, pas là maintenant, pas devant moi. Duo je sais que tu aimes te prendre pour Shinigami, mais tu es et resteras un être humain.

« Il a besoin de sang, il en perd trop. Il faut faire une transfusion et vite sinon on risque de le perdre. »

« Je vais voir dans la réserve. »

« Dépêche Heero. »

Le japonais s'en va, les battements du cœur ralentissent, Duo ferme les yeux, il perd conscience, je ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir plus et attrape Sally.

« Dhark je suis pressé. »

« Fais lui une transfusion direct de moi à lui. »

« Dhark ? »

« Ne discute pas, je suis d'un groupe compatible je suis donneur universel, je n'ai jamais eu de relation et puis de toute manière c'est tout ce que tu as. »

« Mais tu es mineur Dhark. »

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, tellement je me sens impuissant, chaque seconde, il peut mourir.

« Je t'en pris Sally, on n'a pas le choix. »

Elle me fixe un moment, je suis déterminé et je le sauverais. Elle acquiesce, et m'installe sur le lit d'à coté. Je tends le bras, pendant qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle a à faire et elle me plante une espèce de pompe, c'est à ça que ça ressemble, un fil avec une poche au milieu et un autre filtre de l'autre coté qu'elle pique dans le bras de Duo. La transfusion commence après qu'elle est bien tout stérilisée. C'est la première fois que je fais ça, c'est étrange. J'ai toujours été assez réfractaire pour donner mon sang et depuis que je sais qui je suis, je le suis d'autant plus mais Duo ce n'est pas pareil, après tout, c'est ce qu'un enfant peut faire pour son père. Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais petit, je lui dois bien ça.

« Voila, je vais pomper un peu par là et je vais faire de même avec l'autre afin de faire une réserve. Tu es jeune, je ne pourrais pas en prendre trop ni longtemps. »

J'hoche la tête, je me sens fatigué d'un coup, ne surtout pas s'endormir. Les larmes ont commencé à se tarir sur mes joues, seulement j'ai encore peur. Heero entre en stresse, il ne devait pas avoir ce qu'il cherchait, seulement son visage change lorsqu'il me voit lié à Duo par un simple fil. Je lui fais un petit sourire et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté ainsi tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis évanoui bien avant la fin.

Je rêve de choses étranges, je fais des cauchemars, comme perdre Duo, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne veux pas. Top important, beaucoup trop et puis il m'a dit être Shinigami, dans ce cas, il ne peut pas mourir, même si je me rattache à cette utopie, je sais que ce n'est qu'un être humain.

Tout est noir, tout autour de moi c'est noir, j'appelle Duo, mais personne, pourtant il se trouvait là il y a quelques instant, où est t'il ? Je sors du lit de l'infirmerie, il n'est plus là, Duo a disparu. J'avance et sors dans le couloir, je ne sais pas ou je vais, étrangement tout est noir et silencieux. La tempête aurait elle fait sauter les plombs, j'en douterais.

J'avance encore, j'entend un drôle de bruit, c'est un liquide qui tombe en goutte sur le sol, je cherche d'où provient ce bruit, ça casse l'étrange silence. J'avance encore et arrive à une chambre, la porte est entre ouverte. Je la pousse doucement pour voir ce qui se passe, le bruit vient immanquablement d'ici.

Je la pousse un peu plus et regarde la scène, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, je tremble de partout. Devant moi se trouve Duo et Heero étendus, une flaque rouge au sol, le sang coule rapidement le long de leur corps et membres pour tomber en fines gouttes sur le sol, faisant ce bruit caractéristiques. L'odeur est épouvantable, je recule, recule et recule encore.

« C'est toi, assassin. Meurtrier, tu l'es a tué. Monstre. »

Je heurte le mur et me laisse glisser, avant de tomber à genou et de me mettre à pleurer.

« Assassin monstre, aberration, meurtrier. »

Je pousse un grand cri avant de me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur, je regarde vivement autour de moi, ce n'est pas la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais avec Duo, mais c'est toujours l'infirmerie. Je tente de lever le bras, arg, la perfusion ça fait un mal de chien. Je me sens limite vider, j'espère au mois que Duo est sauf. Parce que tout ce que je viens de vivre était bien un rêve.

Sally entre dans la salle, elle a du être alerté par mon cri, elle fronce les sourcils, elle a l'air en colère, qu'ai-je fais ?

« Dhark, tu me dois des explications. »

Je baisse la tête et murmure.

« Duo va bien ? »

« Oui, il se remettra mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, grâce à toi. »

Je suis soulagé d'un coup mais le regard que me lance Sally me rassure moins.

« Dhark as-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dis au début, tu me dois des explications. »

Bon et maintenant je fais quoi, je tourne la tête et regarde la fenêtre, la pluie tombe toujours.

« Dhark, ne détourne pas la tête, pourquoi lorsque j'ai analysé ton sang pour voir s'il s'associait vraiment bien avec Duo, j'ai retrouvé des gênes similaires. »

Et maintenant je fais quoi, je saute par la fenêtre et je m'enfuis très loin. Je continue de regarder la fenêtre et murmure.

« A celui d'Heero aussi. »

Ça y est je l'ai dis, je relève la tête, j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais elles ne couleront pas tout de suite. Elle me fixe incrédule.

« Si tu comparais ma génétique à celles de Heero et de Duo, tu trouverais des similitudes. »

Je remonte mes jambes contre moi et fait tourner nerveusement mon bracelet autour de ma cheville, elle le remarque et avance vers moi.

« Je ne suis pas ce que je suis, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie d'eux, si on y réfléchis bien, je pourrais presqu'être un clone mais j'ai une âme et une évolution propre. »

Elle pousse mes doigts de ma cheville et retire le bracelet, elle fronce les sourcils avant de faire un pas en arrière. Je relevé les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne suis qu'un projet créé dans le but de remplacer les pilotes 01 et 02 dans une guerre qui ne fut plus, normalement détruit mais qui à survécu et grandit malgré tout. »

Je la vois revenir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras, elle me serre contre elle et je me laisse tranquillement aller. Elle sent bon, et ses bras son comme ceux d'une mère. Elle s'assoit près de moi.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ? »

« Oui, c'est comme si c'était tes parents. »

« Yes, mais je t'en supplies, ne leur dit rien, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas être un poids par la suite. »

Sally sourit et me regarde tendrement, elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Promis, je ne dirais rien, mais ça ne te dérangerait pas si je fais des recherches. »

« Pas besoin, j'ai tout si tu veux. »

Elle me regarde étrangement, je lui fais un pauvre sourire avant de descendre du lit, j'avais pas fait attention mes ma cheville est bandée. Sally me fait un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans une petite salle annexe et de revenir avec un sandwich. Elle me le donne et je mors à pleine dent dedans.

On se dirige vers ma chambre, j'ai encore un peu de mal à marcher, mais c'est normal. J'entre et vais directement dans un recoin, je l'ai mis là pour que personne ne le trouve. Je le tend ensuite à Sally, elle lit les feuilles lentement, moi je regarde tranquillement mes vêtements avant d'aller enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable.

Enfin, un long tee-shirt et un short qui finalement ne ressort même pas en dessous, je reste pieds nus. Elle est assise et les notes se trouvent à coté, apparemment elle a tout lu. Elle pose son regard sur moi et me fait un pauvre sourire.

« Je comprends maintenant tes réactions envers les MADS. »

« Hum, en faite, je n'ai plus rien contre eux, seulement J et G. »

« Et ce n'est pas risquer d'avoir reprit ce nom ? »

« Peut être, mais après tout, c'est le mien. »

Elle me sourit de nouveau, je range les notes à l'endroit où je les ai trouvé, Sally se lève et sors de la chambre, je sais très bien qu'elle assimile toujours ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre, seulement, je sais aussi qu'en tant que professionnelle médical, elle ne laissera rien paraître pour ne pas me gêner, elle sera juste là pour m'aider parce qu'au fond elle m'aime bien et moi aussi. J'ai confiance en elle.

« Je ne dirais rien, mais fait attention à toi, si tu as le moindre soucis, vient me voir. Heero t'attend vous avez un ordre de mission puisqu'ils ne sont pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Je prend mon sandwich sur la table et me dirige vers la salle indiquée, j'ai encore les jambes flageolantes, mais ça va mieux. J'entre en frappant doucement, mon père me regarde. Je pense qu'il a des doutes sur beaucoup de chose, seulement il ne dit rien, et ça me stresse un peu plus. Je m'assois sans faire attention à Rei, je n'ai pas oublié ce qui c'est passé sur la plage, oui, je suis rancunier. Je veux mes excuses et je les aurais pas avant.

« Tout le monde est là, parfait, alors, votre mission consiste à intégré un lycée de garçon en Amérique, à Philadelphia même, ceci n'est pas un vrai lycée mais une base tout n'est qu'un bouclier pour éviter des attaques de front. Dhark et Kou vous infiltrerez l'école comme lycéen et étudiant. Tout est déjà prévu, vous logerez dans la même chambre, mais ne serez pas dans la même classe contenu de vos ages respectifs. Lana et Rei, vous serez en planque pas loin en cas d'échec de la mission, vous devrez les récupérer autrement vous leur ferez passer les renseignements. »

« Et on fait quoi à l'intérieur ? » demande Kou.

« Vous trouverez la base et lui mettrez un virus que vous jugerez le mieux afin de détruire toutes les données. »

« Un virus ? » S'étonne Lana.

« Hai, je donnerais les bases à Dhark et il fera la suite, tu penses y arriver ? »

Les autres me regardent alors que je mords dans mon sandwich, Heero lève un sourcil et ouvre le second laptop.

« Tiens ce sera ton portable pour la mission. »

Je le prends et pianote quelques secondes, un sourire s'agrandit sur mes lèvres. J'adore ce virus, il va être trop drôle une fois lancée.

« ça a l'air de te plaire ma puce ! »

« Trop bien, ça va m'occuper. »

Devant mon enthousiasme, Heero esquisse un micro sourire, je fini mon sandwich avant de taper deux trois trucs et de fermer le portable. Je me lève ensuite, voyant qu'on a plus besoin de moi ici.

« Je peux y aller ? »

« Hai chambre 20. »

J'hocha la tête et détale aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la chambre, et entre. Je m'arrête devant le lit, le cardiogramme indique qu'il dort, son visage est serein et parsemé de pansement. Je m'approche doucement, ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça, je voulais pas le voir ainsi, il n'est pas si faible, je veux le voir sourire, me parler, mais il ne le faire pas tout de suite. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il a déjà sûrement vécu ce genre de situation, que je n'aurais pu ne jamais le rencontrer, qu'il aurait pu mourir hier, qu'il le pourra encore tant que durera cette guerre.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je ne relève pas les yeux, je veux pas qu'on me voit pleurer, je ne veux pas même si ça ne sert à rien, je sais qui es là et que je pleure ou pas, il le sait.

« Il s'en sortira. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Quatre me prend dans ses bras, je peux pas ne pas pleurer, y a pas idée d'être empathique de la sorte, vraiment, au moins un truc de positif, c'est qu'il est rassurant, calme et posé. Sûrement l'age et le contrôle de son don.

« Tu es vraiment étrange Dhark, tu sais qu'on a tous des doutes sur toi. Surtout Heero et moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Je m'écarte de lui et le regarde, les larmes ne coulent plus, dans mon regard il ne doit plus y avoir qu'incompréhension et peur.

« Tu leur ressembles trop, tu as leur physique, leur caractère, tu les adores. »

« …………………… »

« Tu sais Dhark, Duo t'aime beaucoup, et puis tout ce qu'aime Duo, Heero l'apprécie. »

« En gros Heero m'aime bien parce que son petit ami m'adore. »

Quatre semble surpris un instant avant de faire un tendre sourire.

« Nan il t'aime bien tous les deux. »

Il prend un air un peu plus grave.

« Comment sais tu qu'ils sont ensembles, ils ne le montrent jamais et je suis sur que ni Duo, ni Heero ne te l'a dit. »

« Je le savais bien avant de les rencontrer. »

Je tripote ma croix nerveusement, ils se sont passés le mot pour l'interrogatoire aujourd'hui ou alors c'est vraiment le poteau rose, oui c'est ça, les dieux sont véritablement contre moi.

« C'est la croix de Duo, tu as dit à Wufei que c'était des anges si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui, ils sont si purs, si gentils avec moi alors qu'ils ne savent rien de moi, je ne mérite pas tout ça, tout ce qu'il m'offre. Je ne suis rien, rien d'autre qu'un enfant né génétiquement. Dans un tube. »

« Tu sais beaucoup sont né ainsi dans les colonies. »

« Justement, je ne suis pas né ans les colonie Quatre, je suis né à Sank, dans un laboratoire, celui de J et G. Tu as entendu lorsqu'on nous a remis nos gundams, le 06 avait été construit pour un pilote qui est mort avant de pouvoir en faire usage. Et bien c'était moi. »

Quater en tombe des nues, oui, on redescend sur terre, les MADS ne sont pas que de gentils petits fous dans un laboratoire qui construisent des armures mobiles, il y a bien pire.

« Tu sais Quatre, quand Laura me la dit, lorsqu'elle m'a apprit que je n'étais pas son fils, mais celui génétiquement fabriqué des pilotes 01 et 02, j'ai encaissé, je savais au fond de moi que je n'avais jamais été leur fils mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. Il y avait eut la guerre, que je sois un orphelin recueillit ne m'aurais que moins surpris. Mais a ce moment là, je me suis dis, que je voulais les rencontrer que je voulais les connaître mais je me suis aussi dit qu'ils ne voudraient pas de moi parce que je ne suis pas issu d'un désir. Je suis un projet, un petit pantin créé pour remplacer deux pilotes qui éprouvaient trop de sentiments l'un envers l'autre laissant ainsi de coté le but même du pourquoi ils étaient pilotes. »

Je me tais, journée confessionnal, venez écouter les malheurs de Dhark, il raconte tout, ouvre son cœur à la première personne qui passe. Qui veux une entrée ? C'est gratuit.

« Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

Je m'assois par terre et lui montre ma cheville.

« Ce tatouage ainsi que des papiers écris par la laborantine. Sally vient de les lire. »

Quatre s'agenouille et examine mon tatouage, il est nerveux.

« D.H.A.R.K.0.0. »

Il reste pensif un moment puis me regarde.

« Dis leur. »

Je frissonne, mes yeux doivent montrer que je suis limite effrayé par ses paroles.

« Pour me faire rejeter, pour perdre leur confiance et leur amitié, jamais. »

Quatre se relève et s'approche de Duo endormit calmement.

« Tu sais Dhark, Duo est orphelin lui aussi et maintenant sur L2, avec leur prime de pilote, il a monté avec Heero son propre orphelinat. A ton avis pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? »

Je reste muet, je ne sais pour avoir un travail être tranquille, a vrai dire, je sais pourquoi mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer.

« C'est parce qu'ils voulaient avoir une famille, tous les deux, des enfants parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas en avoir autrement. Alors imagines qu'ils apprennent qu'ils en ont un, imagines, tu crois qu'ils te haïraient, qu'ils ne voudraient plus de toi. Je pense plutôt qu'ils en voudraient à J et G d'avoir fait ça sans leur en parler, d'avoir voulu créer quelqu'un d'humain venant d'eux sans leur approbation mais au final, tu es là, ils t'aiment alors qu'as-tu as perdre ? »

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas, j'ai la tête en feu, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Au fond, Quatre à raison, ça je le sais, mais j'ai peur, le problème au fond ce n'est pas eux, mais moi. Je pleure silencieusement, je sens deux bras m'entourer pour tenter de me calmer. J'ai des soubresauts mais il faut que je me calme.

« Tu as peur c'est ça ? »

« Oui, je pars en mission, je sais déjà que Duo en se réveillant va s'inquiéter, depuis qu'il me connaît, il s'inquiète, alors en plus s'il savait que je suis en quelque sorte leurs fils, il serait pire, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux. »

« Je comprends mais Heero n'est pas dupe, il finira par le trouver et ce moment tu n'auras pu le choix. »

J'hoche la tête, renifle et m'avance vers Duo, Quatre reste en retrait je regarde mon père, il est si beau et si doux, je l'aime tellement, je voudrais qu'il le sache pour qu'on soit heureux mais la guerre ne sera pas cet avis. Je ne veux pas être un poids, ils s'inquiètent déjà assez l'un pour l'autre, pour ne pas en plus se préoccuper de moi. Ils l'apprendront mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas leur dire. Je regarde son visage, peut être que si personne ne meurt que la guerre finie, on aura une chance, j'aurai ma seconde chance.

« Dhark on y va, Heero m'a donné les dernières infos et… »

Je me retourne, Quatre est partit, Rei je la boude et Duo dort, je n'ai personne, personne à qui parler, personne pour me rassurer. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller et pourtant j'en ai envi, je veux pleurer. Je vois flou, Kou s'approche et essuie quelque chose sur mes joues, c'est humide, je porte ma main à ma joue, des larmes, je pleurs alors que je ne le savais même pas, enfin si mais je ne veux pas pleurer devant lui, pas devant Kou.

Mon corps ne me répond plus, je tombe à genoux, j'ai mal au cœur, mal en moi. Duo réveille toi, souris mois. Thomas, pas comme Thomas. Reviens moi toi aussi, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta tendresse, et de ton réconfort, j'ai besoin de toi petit frère. Duo et Heero sont les seuls qui me restent à présent, les seuls qui sont la preuve que j'existe alors qu'ils ne meurent pas. Je préfère mourir, leur donner la vie qu'on ma donné, cette vie qui ne sert à rien dont personne n'a voulu.

Deux bras m'enlacent, et me serre contre un torse musclé, je me retrouve complètement enveloppé de chaleur et de réconfort. Je m'accroche à son tee-shirt et je pleur. Je m'en fiche, je veux me lâcher, vraiment, ce que j'ai sur le cœur et même si c'est Kou, je me sens vraiment bien là. Je me laisser bercer, ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne, je ne le comprend pas, mais je suis apaisé. On reste comme ça le temps que je me calme, puis lentement je m'endors fatigué dans ses bras.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : J'aime bien ce chapitre, mais j'ai peur de la réaction des lecteurs.

**Dhark** : Normal, c'est quoi tout ce bordel.

**Duo** : Je manque de crever.

**Aku** : ben ouais, faut bien qu'il t'arrive des merdes, c'est pas parce que Dhark est notre nouveau souffre douleur que tu ne l'es plus.

**Duo** : My god, Dhark, viens, on laisse ces tarés.

**Yami** : Tss Tss, hors de question, tu restes dans le coin mon cher. On a encore des projets pour toi.

**Dhark** : Dans ce cas moi je peux partir.

**Aku** : Je ne crois pas non plus, tu as un prochain chapitre bien chargé.

**Dhark** : HELP ! Vais encore souffrir.

**Kou** : Moi j'aime bien les deux prochains chapitres.

**Dhark** : Pourquoi lui il souffre pas.

**Aku** : Parce que tu crois que tu le fais pas souffrir à être dans cet état.

**Kou**** qui s'éclipse pour ne plus faire partit de la discussion. **

**Yami** : Bon c'est pas tout ça les enfants, mais voyons quelques explications à donner.

Alors, pour ce qui est de l'eau, non, le comportement de Dhark n'est pas exagéré ! Je préviens avant parce que tout simplement, je suis comme ça. J'ai sortis exactement la même chose lorsqu'on a voulu me faire entrer de force dans l'eau. Et oui, je sais je suis tarée, maintenant vous l'aurez compris. Je hais le soleil et le sel.

Pour la transfusion, je n'en ai jamais faite, donc désolé si ça ne correspond pas vraiment à la réalité. On fait comme on peut pour écrire.

Hum avais je autre chose à dire, ouais, pour les révélations, vous allez me dire, wouah, beaucoup en même temps, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite.

Et voila !

**Aku** : Maintenant que vous avez eu les réponses aux questions que vous avez du vous posez. Une tite review ! PLEASE ! monde chibi eyes

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ephemeris : Contente vraiment que tu aimes cette fic, parce que j'adore l'écrire mais savoir que tu l'aimes beaucoup me met un peu le stresse parce que je me dis à chaque chapitre que je vais vous décevoir. Pour le couple Dhark Kou, moi aussi je les adore ! Missi encore. Kisu.

Onarluca : Missi ma grande, tu me remontes le moral à chaque fois parce que je sais que je te fais plaisir ! Missi beaucoup de suivre cette fic et toutes les autres d'ailleurs. T'adore ma grande. C'est donc avec la phrase que je répète à longueur de temps que je conclu, j'espère que ça t'aura plus. Kisu ma grande.

Lili : Une guerre entre pilote, non, juste des petites taquineries ! Kou et Dhark ensemble, nous, on n'oserait jamais. MDR ! Où as-tu pu voir ça ! Cette histoire ou elle va les mener, hum, tout le monde se le demande. Pour Rei et Lana, hé hé, quelques indices vont traîner de ci de là dans les prochains chapitres. Kisu et missi de nous suivre.

Naera Ishikawa : Ne te fais pas de soucis, du moment que tu aimes cette fic, ça fait plaisir. Donc c'est en espérant que la suite t'aura plus que nous te laissons. Kisu.

Lu : Ce souvenir de ce qui c'est passé avec Kou, va être dur pour notre petit Dhark ! Mais hé hé, tu verras bien. Kisu.

Florinoir : MDR ! Oui on voit qu'il est assez nul en compréhension de sentiment, mais pitié ne te moque pas de lui, je suis pareil, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il a en partit mon caractère, même si je suis moins comment dire, hum, aveugle. Mais il est mimi petit Dhark et c'est pas fini. Pour les petits passages entre Heero, Duo et Dhark, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'as moins aimé. Non ? Lol ! Kisu.

aLiNoU : Est-ce que Dhark et Kou vont finir ensemble, et bien seul la suite te le diras ! Pour les sentiments de Kou pareil, je ne peux pas te répondre tout simplement parce que ce sera l'une des grandes interrogations des prochains chapitres. Voila. Kisu et missi de me lire.

Kyrikha : Tu as survécu à la lecture de toute cette fic ! Je te félicite, je ne pensais pas que les lecteurs auraient ce courage.

Pour Dhark et Kou venir de loi, tant que ça !lol ! Sont si mignon ensemble, je voulais faire une relation qui change un peu de Duo et Heero, j'espère avoir réussi.

Pour Rei, mystère.

Pour Réléna, oui j'avais envi de lui faire garder un peu son vrai caractère, je n'avais pas envi de faire une fic ou on la rabaissait. Après tout c'est un perso comme un autre, alors en tant qu'adulte et Rein, je ne pouvais pas la rendre conne.

Et oui, nounouwufei, il est mimi avec ce titre non. MDR.  
Missi encore de ta review, d'avoir réussit à survivre à cette lecture et puis en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus.

Kisu.

Boubanath : Et vi nos bébés grandissent, et oui on en est fier ! C'est vrai qu'une équipe qui se tape sur la gueule, c'est moyen, mais une équipe qui se taquine, c'est marrant. Tu peux leur filer des claques si tu veux ! héhé ! Kisu et j'espère que la suite t'aura plus.

Yuki no Youkai : Et bien merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fic plairait autant et qu'on me dirait ce genre de chose dessus. Maintenant ça me stresse un peu parce que j'ai peur de décevoir avec la suite. Mais bon, je te remercie tout de même parce que ça fait plaisir comme review ! Autant te dire que la longueur ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien lire ce qu'on pense de ce que j'écris, donc pas de soucis. Pour Dhark et Kou, mignon, oui. Rei gentille, ouais. Et Espérance ben c'est notre tit bébé ! Pour tout ce qui est du reste de l'évolution et bien, je te laisses la découvrir, en espérant que ça ne te décevra pas. Kisu et encore merci pour ta review.

Oci27 : Kikou, bon je t'ai au même moment que je te réponds sur msn, mais pas grave. Oui ton système de review est vraiment agréable, parce que moi ça me fait bien rire. Comment peux tu croire que la conquête de Dharkounet va être dur ? mdr ! Dis toi que je suis exactement comme Dhark niveau amour, bien que moins aveugle mais j'ai un peu se caractère là. C'est-à-dire…tu verras dans les prochains chapitres. Kisu Miss.

**Voila, le chapitre est terminé, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un tit mot pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Prochain chapitre, début d'une vraie mission. **

**Kisu**


	14. Infiltration

**Dhark**** project 00**

Note des auteurs : Bon alors, voila, on a réussi à vous poster un chapitre avant de partir en vacances, vous pouvez crier de joie ou alors nous maudire. A vous de voir. Le prochain chapitre sera dans le courrant de la semaine pas là mais suivante vu que nous sommes en Bretagne.

Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient, nous avons ouvert avec Salomé webmastrice de fic en folie, un forum où il est question de parler de mangas, de fanfics, d'animes. Si vous voulez y faire un tour.

Pas de w devant juste directement apres les/yami-aku.xooit. plus le com parce que sinon ça passe pas.

Je remettrais l'adresse de toute manière dans le profil.

Disclamers : Les persos appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à nous. Pour les autres si, Lana est à nous deux, Thomas appartient à mon petit frère, Rei à ma copine que j'adore, Dhark à moi, niack, et Kou à Aku, il en est même très fier.

**Chapitre 13 : Infiltration **

Je me demande encore comment je me suis retrouvé ici, dans cette classe. Heero tu vas mourir, mourir et encore mourir. Je dois avoir des pulsions suicidaires pour penser ça mais là, je me fais chier grave.

Récapitulons, je suis arrivé il y a deux jours, deux jours, ça ne passe pas vite. On a rencontré le directeur, Kou est rentré comme étudiant en math option devinez, math, je le savais pas si savant, en plus il a pas l'air de ramer, alors que moi, galère grave. Me mettre en classe quoi ? Math je vous prie, mais je suis une merde en math, je me noie, je coule totalement. Non mais pour moi, dès que ça dépasse le 1+1, c'est plus possible, bon d'accord j'exagère un peu, mais aller calculer le carré rhétorique de je ne sais plus quoi avec la racine de machin truc, je ne sais même pas si c'est ça les noms. Ouais tout à fait. Vais me coucher.

Mais bon, heureusement qu'il y a des heures d'informatique sinon je l'aurais vraiment zigouillé. Heero, Heero, ton heure est proche.

Je regarde le tableau, ça veut dire quoi ce bordel, y a des espèces de signes bizarres avec des chiffres et ça prend tout le tableau rien que pour démontrer une seule opération, je soupire et m'allonge sur la table, je comprends rien.

« Mr Devans, si mes cours sont si ennuyeux, vous pouvez le faire à ma place. Je me demande ce que vous faites dans ma classe. »

« Me le demande aussi. »

« Ecoutez Mr Devans, ayez au moins l'amabilité de prendre le cours et de faire les exercices, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

« Bien professeur. »

Le cours passe, passe et repasse, j'ai faim, la cloche sonne enfin la délivrance, hum pas tout à fait. Je rejoins le professeur à son bureau, je l'aime pas, il doit avoir à peu près la quarantaine, des cheveux châtains coupés courts, des yeux noisettes et surtout des lunettes rondes qui le rendent extrêmement sérieux et autoritaire.

« Pour demain. »

Il me tend une feuille remplie d'exercices.

« Bien. »

Je sors et ben ça va être joyeux ce soir, moi qui avais autre chose à faire. Trois garçons me rejoignent.

« Alors Matt ? »

Je lui montre la feuille.

« Rien que ça, il n'a pas été gentil avec toi. »

« Ouais mais là, j'ai faim. »

« Pas de problème. »

Alors dans le lot, il y a Jim Peterson, blond aux yeux bleus, il a assez le physique du surfeur de Miami, le suivant, Marc Barou, brun aux yeux olives, un peu enrobé mais pas trop quand même, et le dernier John Casey, châtain roux yeux noisettes, lui est plutôt mince. Ils sont tous les trois venus me voir dès mon arrivée et m'ont intégré d'office dans leur groupe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont trouvé mais bon, ils sont super gentils. Non je n'oublie pas que je suis en terrain ennemi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un lycéen comme les autres et surtout de passer le temps et d'avoir des renseignements sur l'établissement par le contact.

On entre dans la cantine, tout le monde y mange même les profs, on s'installe à une table et je commence à faire la moue. Beurk, ce n'est pas comestible ça, ce n'est pas possible. On dirait une espèce de purée vert jaune, sûrement mélangée avec des épinards, je le sens gros comme une maison.

« Alors Devans ça va ? »

Me prend une tape sur la tête.

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ma puce, je passais et je t'ai vu. »

« Hum, je m'efface et tu disparais. »

« Ma puce. »

« Fous le camp. »

Il sourit, et m'ébouriffe avant de partir avec sa bande de copain. Je soupire, il est comme ça tout le temps, il profite un max du fait que je ne puisse pas crier devant tout le monde, il me taquine, il s'amuse bien. Pour le moment la cohabitation ça va, je n'ai pas eu de gros problème surtout parce que je rentre bien avant lui dans la chambre pour bosser mes cours et faire avancer le virus même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment productif, je passe plus de temps à me casser la tête sur des lignes de calculs qui sont le plus souvent, que dis je, majoritairement fausses.

« Et bien ton colocataire adore vraiment…. »

« Me chercher. Oui. »

« Tu ne nous a jamais dit, mais vous vous connaissiez avant ? »

« Moui, c'était le frère d'un ami de mon frère. »

« Etait ? »

« Mon frère et le sien sont morts. » »

« Pardon. »

« Ce n'est rien Jim. »

Je continue ma patouille avec ma purée.

« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ? »

Je regarde Marc, je vois ou il veut en venir, heureusement qu'on a un truc béton comme camouflage, enfin y a eu mieux mais y a eu pire.

« Et bien, nos frères sont morts et donc comme on était les seuls enfants restant de l'accident, Kou m'a pris sous son aile. Et comme il venait ici, il m'a embarqué voila. »

« C'est mignon, vous êtes adorables ensembles. »

Je rougis et John le remarque, il me pose son bras sur les épaules. Ils sont gentils, mais j'ai compris qu'avec eux, fallait pas avoir peur des mots ni des tabous.

« Le rouge te va bien, mais faut manger. »

Je rougis de plus belle et mange. La journée se passe comme toute journée de cours : nulle, Après le dîner, je rentre dans la chambre fatigué mais j'ai encore mes devoirs à faire, des maths, shit k'so.

La chambre est simple, deux lits, un bureau avec mon portable, une salle de bain douche toilette lavabo, bref le minimum vital, mais on ne va pas se plaindre, au moins ici, on a la salle de bain avec la chambre. Pas besoin d'aller jouer les exhibitionnistes. Bon je prendrai une douche après, j'étale tout mon bordel au sol, alors, trousse, crayon, exo, cours, feuilles. Je crois que c'est bon, j'espère tout de même avoir fini avant que Kou ne rentre. Gros soupir et je me lance.

Une bonne heure après, je comprends rien, et je suis crevé, je vois de moins en moins. C'est fou ce que ça peut m'endormir, bon peut être que la position n'est pas la meilleure mais être encore une fois sur un bureau, voila quoi. Je m'écrase totalement au sol, pause de deux minutes, juste deux toutes petites minutes.

« Ma puce debout ! »

J'émerge, k'so, il est quelle heure ? Ai dû m'endormir sur mon exo.

« Heure ? »

« Couvre feu. »

« Shit. »

Je me relève, reprends mon crayon en main et me relance dans mon équation, Kou passe à la douche, j'entends l'eau couler, moi je me concentre de nouveau sur tout ce bordel incompréhensible, mais j'y arrive pas, il vient faire quoi ce x ici et puis cette chose, je comprends même pas à quoi ça ressemble.

Des gouttes tombent sur ma feuille.

« Kou, va faire ça ailleurs que sur mes feuilles. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Des maths ! »

« Mais encore. »

« Tu me soules ! »

J'envoie le crayon dans le mur et me couche sur mon cours, Kou s'assoit près de moi. J'ai dû avoir raison du crayon parce que j'ai eu la nette impression qu'il avait un tout petit peu explosé en deux.

« Ce sont des dérivés, ce n'est pas bien compliqué pour quelqu'un qui se trouve en filière mathématique. »

« Et alors, je n'ai jamais demandé à être dans cette filière, je ne comprends et n'ai jamais rien compris aux maths et cette punition me soule. »

« Punition ? »

Oups, ai parlé trop vite, je sens son regard sur moi, j'aime pas quand il me regarde comme ça, je tremble. Il me donne des frissons à chaque fois. Je tourne un peu la tête pour le regarder, il porte juste une serviette autour des hanches, bien que je l'ai déjà vu en maillot, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver super bien foutu en plus l'eau coule le long de sa peau encore dorée par le soleil de Sicile. Mon regard descend légèrement jusqu'à la serviette, il a rien normalement en dessous et je vois presque le haut de ses jambes. ARG ! Je rougis et détourne le regard me mettant de côté, de manière à être dos à lui, Kou émet un petit rire, y a rien de drôle.

« T'es choupi ma puce lorsque tu rougis, vraiment. »

Réaction en chaîne, me suis fait grillé, je dois ressembler à une tomate bien mûre, de l'eau me coule sur le visage, j'ouvre les yeux en me laissant tomber sur le dos et plonge dans ceux aciers de Kou, je rougis, j'ai chaud, My god. Je suis carrément sous lui. Il est vraiment beau, vraiment très beau, je tressaille.

« Très choupi même. »

Je vois ces lèvres se rapprocher, j'ai peur, j'ai chaud, je tremble comme une feuille, il va faire quoi ? Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, ses yeux brillent, je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cet océan, je m'y perds complètement, comme si mon corps n'existait plus.

« Très mignon. »

Je sens son odeur, douce et fruitée, sûrement le gel douche, passion je crois, le soleil. Je m'égare quelques instants avant de prendre conscience que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, une légère décharge longe ma colonne vertébrale, j'ai très chaud tout d'un coup. Elles sont si douces, une impression de déjà vu, sensation déjà ressentie mais quand ? Je me connecte à la réalité lorsque sa langue vient faire le contour de ma bouche. Je le repousse brutalement et me relève complètement rouge, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et me laisse glisser le long de la porte. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive et lui ? Je comprends rien, je me lève me déshabille et prends une bonne douche froide, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Je reste un long moment assis au fond de la douche à ne penser à rien, juste à l'eau froide qui coule toujours le long de mon corps.

Je finis par me lever, shit, j'ai pas mes affaires, je m'enroule dans ma serviette tout en claquant des dents, je dois avoir les lèvres bleuies comme toute ma peau d'ailleurs. Je sors, on voit que mes jambes et mes pieds, je glisse ma tête, Kou semble pas là. Sûrement parti faire son inspection. Je prends mes affaires et me change, un tee-shirt long noir et un boxer. Je regarde mon lit, toutes mes affaires sont rangées dessus et sur le haut de la pile, ma feuille d'exo faits et écrits à peu près comme moi. J'hallucine, il a fait ça pour moi, il est vraiment étrange mais c'est touchant.

Je m'installe donc sur le laptop et me lance sur mon petit virus, si tard que je sombre sur mon clavier des chiffres et encore des chiffres défilent devant mes yeux, c'est étrange, je ne comprends rien en math mais dès que c'est un sujet informatique tout coule de source. Mais ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que lorsque j'ai piqué du nez, les lignes qui passaient devant mes yeux, n'étaient plus celles du virus.

BIPBIPBIP

'tain de réveil de merde, je me lève à la masse totale, c'est le PC. PC ? Tiens des draps, un lit. Je me lève et éteins l'ordinateur, un coup de Kou ça. Tiens ! Un mot.

_Marmotte debout. T'étais trop mignon avec la marque du clavier sur la joue. _

Raaaaa j'en ai marre, bref debout. On se dépêche, il est 8H15. SHIT ! Je commence dans un quart d'heure, il aurait pu me réveiller avant. Je me change et sors en courant mon sac sur le dos, mes cheveux dans la main en train de les tresser. J'entre dans la classe, sauvé le prof n'est pas encore là.

« Monsieur Devans, je suis heureux de vous voir à mon cours. Cependant, pas dans l'entrée. »

Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma place, la journée commence bien. A la fin des trois heures de maths sans pause vu sa bonne humeur habituelle, je lui rends ma punition. Il la parcourt et semble surpris que j'aie pu la faire. Tu m'étonnes.

« Et bien Mr Devans, vous l'avez fait tout seul ? Je crois que vous partagez votre chambre avec un étudiant en mathématiques plutôt brillant. »

« Oui. »

Je vois ou il veut en venir, j'n'aime pas mentir, mais me vois pas lui dire, oh vous savez, il a gentiment fait mes devoirs hier après m'avoir embrassé sur le sol de la chambre mais j'ai dû l'abandonné pour une bonne douche froide dont je suis ressorti plutôt glacé. C'est plutôt sarcastique comme ton.

« Il m'aide dans mes études. »

« Bien dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il vous fera vous intéresser aux mathématiques plus que vous ne l'êtes. »

Mouais, pas sûr, je le salue et me mets à courir, je suis en retard pour le cours suivant.

A midi je suis un peu tendu, veux pas croiser Kou, je veux pas, je sens que je vais encore réagir comme une collégienne.

« Matt qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Rien rien. »

« Allons ne dis pas ça, tu es super stressé. »

« Meu nan, je ne suis pas… »

« Alors ma puce bien dormi ? »

Blush, pas lui en plus, il se fout de ma gueule. C'est vrai que ce matin, me suis fait allumé par le professeur par sa faute. Je me lève furieux. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute ouvertement de ma gueule, j'en ai marre de ses moqueries et taquineries, ça va bien deux secondes mais maintenant c'est trop. Je craque et point barre. J'ai qu'une envie lui coller mon point dans la gueule.

« T'aurais pu me réveiller bastard. »

« Tu dormais si bien. »

« Baka, j'ai failli me prendre une punition de ta faute. »

« Je t'aurais expliqué, ma puce. »

Re blush, images suggestives de notre échange d'hier, il sourit, soudain je me retourne et m'assois, veux pas le voir, na ! Je voulais le remercier pour mon devoir avant que tout ça n'arrive, ben tant pis, un autre moment si je m'en souviens mais il va le sentir passer.

« Puce tu boudes ? »

« Hai »!

Il veut quoi, tout de même pas que je lui pardonne ce qu'il me fait en ce moment, on est là en mission et c'est à croire qu'il préfère que je me fasse repérer comme une tête à claque en mathématiques, que mon professeur ait une dent contre moi plutôt que tout ce passe bien et qu'on puisse finir notre mission en paix.

« Puce ? »

« Hum. »

« Pitié ne la joue pas à la Heero. »

« Hum. »

« Ma pucinette. »

ARG ! Il ne tient pas à sa vie ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce surnom stupide. Puce, pucinette, il va en inventer de nombreux comme ça, je suis pas une fille.

« Baka. »

« Puce. »

« Omae o korosu Kou. Dis je d'une voix froide digne d'Heero. »

« Ok ok. »

Il s'en va, missi Hee-san pour cette merveilleuse phrase qui prend tout son sens aujourd'hui pour moi, merci aussi à toi Rei pour me la répéter rarement mais pour me la répéter aussi afin que mon cerveau l'assimile un peu plus chaque jour.

John, Jim et Marc me regardent, étrangement.

« Et ben je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dis, mais il a pas aimé. »

« M'en fous. »

« Il avait l'air blessé. »

« Hum. »

« Matt, il avait un regard triste. »

« Vous me saoulez. »

Me lève et sors de la cantine sans finir de manger, que dis je sans finir, sans même avoir commencé, ils me gonflent tous aujourd'hui, c'est pas possible.

L'après midi se passe en informatique, heureusement sinon j'aurai pété un cable, ensuite Week end. My god, vais rester ici avec Kou, ah non faut passer voir Rei et Lana, on a rendez vous au bar du coin, sois disant très branché pour les jeunes.

Ce soir je suis de garde, ça va être drôle, la première fois, Kou s'arrange toujours pour y aller à ma place, mais ce soir, ben je serai de corvée parce que je lui dois trop de choses et la liste ne fait que s'allonger.

Je rentre dans la chambre sans dîner, j'ai pas faim, enfin si mais je ne veux voir personne. J'allume le pc pour rapidement continuer le virus. Les lignes défilent devant mes yeux, combien de temps je reste sur l'écran, je n'en sais rien, tout est automatique, mes doigts tapent sans que je ne fasse vraiment attention, c'est un automatisme, mes yeux sont juste rivés sur les lignes de codes que j'inscris.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ainsi, c'est juste que j'ai envie de m'occuper l'esprit, ne pas penser ni à la faim qui me tiraille le ventre, ni à Kou qui va bientôt rentrer, ni ce à quoi j'ai pensé lorsqu'il était en serviette.

Je retourne à ma ligne de chiffres, c'est bizarre, ce ne sont pas les mêmes chiffres. Je me frotte les yeux, tout redevient comme avant mais au fur et à mesure que j'avance, ça rechange.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais ne réagis pas, je viens de revoir une image, furtive mais présente je tremble.

L'enfant est tout seul, un bâtiment en flamme, des cris, des pleurs, une voix.

« Tu ne sers à rien Dhark, à rien, tu vois ces chiffres c'est un virus qui va détruire toutes les données te concernant, tu n'existeras plus. Dhark tu es mort. Tu n'es plus que le résultat d'un projet inabouti, Tu vas rester ici et attendre d'accord. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi je dois rester tout seul. »

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, dans la salle juste à coté, il y a nos laborantins. »

« Vrai. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs Dhark, tu sais quoi, je vais te donner ça et tu vas devoir… »

L'image s'efface pour changer, je vois mon frère courir dans le noir.

« Matt Matt, où es tu ? Grand frère ? »

Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Des flashs surviennent de partout, où sont mes lignes de chiffres.

« Matt, je t'aime, grand frère. »

Pourquoi je revois Thomas, sa mort, il m'arrive quoi ? J'étais devant le PC, en train de faire le virus et ces images sont apparues, pourquoi ?

Tout change pour laisser paraître la silhouette de Laura.

« Tu es un monstre Dhark, un monstre, une expérience. »

« Nan. »

« Tu es une aberration, je te hais, c'est toi qui as tué Thomas. »

« Nan. »  
»Je te hais. »

« Tais toi, SHUT UP, URUsei, basta ya, j'en peux plus. »

« Aberration, monstre, assassin. »

« NAN, Nan, nan. «

Je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles, je ne veux plus l'entendre, qu'elle se taise, je veux plus, laissez moi en paix, rendez moi mes chiffres, mes lignes. Je fais souvent des cauchemars, je vois souvent des scènes du passées lorsque je suis en situation difficile ou que je dors, mais là, pourquoi, pourquoi alors que je faisais un simple virus ?

« DHARK ! »

Je sursaute et me réveille, je suis au sol dans les bras de Kou mon visage est baigné de larme, je vois flou et je tremble de partout, j'ai peur, peur de ces cauchemars, peur de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je n'arrive jamais à les contrôler, pourquoi, comment j'en suis arrivé là alors que je faisais jamais ce genre de cauchemars avant, où alors peut être que si, seulement, ce n'était pas aussi fort.

« Chut calme toi. »

« Ai……………peur……………Je ne suis pas……un montre…… pas un assassin. »

Kou resserre sa prise et je me sens bercer, une image revient, je mets mes bras devant pour l'éloigner, c'est Duo, il est là, couché en sang, non pas ça, je ne veux pas. Pas lui, ne me l'enlevez pas. Je bats des bras pour faire fuir l'image macabre.

« N'approche pas, nan, iie. »

« Dhark ! »

La voix de Kou refait fuir l'image, je tremble, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, pas de ma faute, je tremble de partout. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe, pourquoi je suis ainsi, qu'est ce qui a déclenché cette espèce de mini crise ?

« Calme toi. »

« Ils reviennent ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Les fantômes, les morts, les mots, j'ai peur. »

« Il n'y a rien Dhark, si ce n'est dans ta tête. »

« Toi aussi, toi aussi tu me hais, me déteste, je suis un monstre. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?»

« Monstre, mort, feu, sang, assassin aberration. »

J'enchaîne les mots, une litanie, comment j'en suis arrivé à ça, je revois trop d'images d'un coup, de la souffrance, pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Je tremble, j'ai peur. Je bats des bras brusquement, ne vous approchez pas, restez loin de moi, vous en prie.

Je me sens porter et je me mets à me débattre encore plus.

« Lâche moi, kisama, bastard, lâche moi ! Tu vas me faire quoi ? Tu m'emmènes où ? Dis le moi. »

« La ferme, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer. »

« Lâche moi ! »

Je sens un liquide froid m'arriver dessus sans préavis.

« C'est gelé. »

« Ça te fera du bien. »

Je me recroqueville sous la douche, ça me calme, vraiment, je prends doucement conscience avec la réalité et laisse le froid m'engourdir. Le flux s'arrête, une main chaude se pose sur ma joue pour enlever une des mèches qui s'y est collée.

« ça va mieux. »

« O….Ou…oui. »

Je claque des dents tellement j'ai froid, Kou me prend dans ses bras et me ramène dans la chambre, je suis docile, j'ai pas la force de plus, j'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir. Ce matin j'ai sauté le repas, ce midi, j'ai pas eu le temps vu que j'ai quitté le réfectoire avant et ce soir je ne suis pas passé par la case restauration. Je suis trop faible, il me fait m'asseoir sur le lit et avec une serviette me sèche un peu, puis il enlève ma chemise pour me réchauffer avec le drap de bain. Je ne bouge pas, je suis là et en même temps non, et ça il a dû le remarquer.

Il retire mon pantalon puis me met debout pour me frotter énergiquement, la chaleur revient doucement. Il m'enfile mon tee-shirt puis me donne un boxer, voyant que je ne réagis pas, il le fait lui même glisser, je tremble mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, comme un automate, une poupée. Il se dépêche et m'enfile le sec, je tressaille à chaque fois que ses doigts effleurent ma peau, ça me donne chaud. Il me fait rasseoir et défait ma natte mouillée.

Je sens sa présence quitter la pièce, je commence à trembler mais il revient rapidement avec une brosse si je distingue bien. C'est comme si je regardais un film, dont je serais le protagoniste mais en même temps le spectateur, il coiffe mes longs cheveux, comme s'il avait l'habitude, puis me les tresse de nouveau. Il m'allonge dans les couvertures et me laisse, j'ai froid si froid. Les tremblements s'accentuent, j'ai peur.

« Kou……..Kou…KOU ! »

En moins de deux, il est prêt de moi, je tremble comme un feuille, veux pas rester seul, je ne veux pas, sinon elles vont revenir toutes les images.

« Oui. »

« Pas…Tout…Seul. »

« Ok, je reviens dans une minute. »

Je sens qu'il part, j'attrape le bas de sa chemise.

« Dhark laisse moi au moins aller me changer. Ça voix est limite agacée mais tout de même douce. »

« Pas longtemps ? » J'ai l'impression de faire un caprice, je n'aime pas être dans cette position de faiblesse.

« Non pas longtemps. »

Je le laisse partir et me roule en boule, je ferme les yeux, calme, calme, je recommence à trembler et deux bras m'enlacent, un corps se colle contre mon dos.

« Voila allez dors, demain on est samedi, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

J'hoche la tête et me resserre contre lui, chaleur, je sombre.

Je me réveille doucement avec une sensation de chaleur et une odeur fruitée, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur deux aciers, je rougis en me rappelant la veille. Grosse crise de nerfs en plus, avais pas mangé. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi, c'était pas normal, j'espère ne pas agir comme ça à chaque fois. Déjà lors de l'espèce de bizutage raté j'avais failli piquer une crise, enfin j'en ai eu l'impression. Mes souvenirs sont mauvais pour ma santé.

« Bien dormi petite marmotte. »

« Sorry… »

« Chut. »

Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, chaste après ce que je lui ai fait subir hier soir, je ne peux le repousser et je crois que j'ai pas vraiment envie, ni la force de toute manière. Il n'en demande pas plus, je me pelotonne contre lui, il me rassure, c'est étrange de ressentir un tel sentiment. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de jouer avec ma tresse tout en caressant mon dos de son autre main. Je m'endormirais presque.

On frappe à la porte, là il se lève en maugréant, déposant tout de même un baiser sur mon front, je reste sous la couette.

« Oui c'est quoi ? »

La porte s'ouvre.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est en état de vous voir ? »

La porte se referme et je sors ma tête des draps et trouve mes potes devant le lit qui regardent la chambre, c'est vrai que mes fringues sont au milieu encore trempées, la serviette pas loin, le pc est encore allumé mais en veille, et puis le lit de Kou n'est pas défait.

Je m'assois en me recroquevillant contre le mur, je ne suis pas totalement remis, ça m'était arrivé une fois avant de faire une crise nerveuse mais là, j'ai trop encaissé depuis la guerre et l'a fallu lâcher…pourquoi hier soir ? Sûrement la faim et les évènements de la journée.

« Faites attention, Matt je suis dans la salle de bain. »

J'hoche la tête et il ferme la porte. Jim s'approche de moi et ouvre son sac pour me déposer de quoi manger, j'ai dû sauter le petit déj.

« On voulait s'excuser pour hier, on n'a pas à se mêler de tes affaires et des siennes alors qu'on ne te connaît que depuis une semaine. »

« On n'aurait pas dû, pardon. »

Je leur fais un faible sourire avant de manger, j'avais vraiment faim. J'en laisse un peu pour Kou après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il a sauté le petit dej aussi.

Il sort d'ailleurs de la salle de bain en tee-shirt et boxer, les autres restent cois devant, admirant sa musculature, il est vraiment beau. Il n'est pas pilote pour rien ni soldat contrairement à moi qui suis assez frêle. Il s'assoit près de moi et prend un bout de pain, qu'il dévore, je souris, il y a des fois où il peut être vraiment adorablement gamin. Je me lève tremblant encore. Avant que je n'aie récupéré toutes mes forces, va y avoir de l'eau qui coulera sous les ponts.

Jim passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, je sens un regard un peu haineux de Kou. Mais bon, passons, il me laisse pour que je puisse prendre ma douche, j'en ressors en serviette, il y a juste Kou qui me regarde avec gourmandise, je tressaille fortement.

« On doit les rejoindre dans une demi heure. On va au café du coin. »

« Oki. »

Je me dépêche de me cacher dans la penderie, cherchant des vêtements mais je suis stoppé par deux bras puissants qui m'entourent la taille. Il approche ses lèvres de mon oreille, je sens son souffle contre mon cou, je frissonne, ce mec est vraiment attirant mais des fois, il me fait peur, peur parce que je sais que je résisterai à chaque fois à ses assauts et je ne veux pas être qu'une marionnette dont on se sert et puis qu'on jette après.

« T'es mignon comme ça, et terriblement excitant. »

Alerte rouge, je détache ses bras, attrape un tee-shirt assez long qui appartient à Duo, il me l'avait prêté une fois et il ne l'a jamais réclamé. Je m'apprête à fuir quand je suis plaqué contre le placard. Je regarde Kou devant moi, il me dévore des yeux et encore dévorer est un petit mot, déjà que je ne porte pas grand-chose, mais là ? Je tente de me cacher avec le vêtement mais ce n'est pas gagné.

Un moment d'inattention et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je fonds comme neige au soleil c'est pas possible d'être ainsi à chaque fois ? Je suis comme une poupée et je ne peux plus bouger. Je ferme les yeux, mauvaise idée, il se rapproche tellement que je suis complètement contre son torse, il est nettement plus grand que moi, il passe sa main le long de mon bras puis mon corps pour s'appuyer sur ma hanche. Ses doigts jouent avec ma serviette, non non non. Mes jambes me lâchent, déjà que je tenais pas très bien debout, ben là, j'ai plus de problème. Il me rattrape et me soulève avant de m'allonger sur le lit, je serre le tee-shirt contre moi.

« Arrête de trembler vais pas te manger ma puce. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ma puce ? »

Il m'embrasse tendrement, je reste immobile, je veux savoir pourquoi.

« Pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi ? »

Il se stoppe et reste sans bouger, il semble réfléchir, il est vraiment beau, j'en profite pour reculer et enfiler le tee-shirt, je me sens mieux même si je suis encore un peu gêné par cette promiscuité entre nous deux. Il ne me répond pas, je repose ma question.

« Pourquoi es tu comme ça avec moi. A la fois surprotecteur, aimant, taquin, enquiquineur dragueur. »

Son regard me stoppe, il ne semble pas vouloir répondre, tant pis, je me lève, vais finir de m'habiller. Lorsque je ressors, Kou n'est plus là, juste un mot :

_On se retrouve là bas !_

Je soupire, je ne le comprends vraiment pas ce mec, je clopine jusqu'à la porte, allez la crise est finie on se ressaisit et let's go.

**A suivre…**

**Dhark** : C'est une mission qui n'avance pas.

**Yami**** passant une main lasse sur son front** : Et le voila qui râle.

**Aku** : Tu t'attendais à quoi, faut pas le croire, il aime bien râler.

**Dhark** : Ben vu ce qu'il m'arrive dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de me prendre tuile sur tuile.

**Kou** : Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

**Dhark**** marmonnant** : M'étonne même pas.

**Yami**** remontant ses lunettes sur son front** : Ecoute Dharkounet d'amour, ces flashs sont essentiels comme tes crises pour la continuité de la fic. Je sais que ça arrive un peu coup sur coup, hé hé, mais t'inquiète, ça ira mieux après. Faut bien laisser des petits trucs de ci de là.

**Dhark** : Et je suis vraiment obligé de…

**Kou** : Oui ! Ecoute la dadame un peu.

**Dhark** : Ben c'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui iras t'en plaindre.

**Kou**** avec un grand sourire** : Ben nan.

**Aku** : Au moins un qui est heureux. C'est déjà ça.

**Dhark** : Et puis Heero j'aurais le droit de le tuer pour le sale coup qu'il m'a fait.

**Yami** : Voyons on ne parle pas comme ça de son papa chéri.

**Dhark** : Vais t'en foutre des papas chéris.

**Aku** : Et bien, il a pas fini de grogner ce soir.

**Dhark** : Gniagniagnia. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui souffre.

**Yami**: Parce que c'est POV de toi, donc forcément on voit que tes sentiments.

**Dhark** : C'est pas bête ça, ça veut dire que les autres ils souffrent aussi ?

**Aku** : Il est bête ou quoi, Duo a manqué de mourir dans le chapitre d'avant, Heero a manqué de perdre l'être qui lui tient le plus à cœur, et tu fais une crise devant Kou, tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à Rei. Et tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir. Raaa ces jeunes, ils pensent toujours que tout tourne autour d'eux.

**Dhark** : En l'occurrence, pour le moment en effet.

**Yami** : Je suis désespérée.

**Aku**: Meu nan, ne faut pas, bon alors une tite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : T'es vraiment un amour ma grande, mais vraiment de vraiment ! Missi pour tout et puis ben, voila un chapitre de plus pour la suite de cette histoire. Il est pas très comment dire, bon il est plus axé sur Kou et Dhark, mais voila. Kisu.

Lu : Et bien merci, vraiment beaucoup. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ce sera pareil pour tous les chapitres et que nous ne te décevrons pas avec la suite. Kisu.

Ephemeris : Duo qui se fait mal, ouais le coté sadique ressort mdr ! Après tout, c'est le perso que j'adore torturer dans les fic GW alors pourquoi pas dans celle là. Ben tu sais, pour ce qui est des fics, il m'est arrivé de lire des fics, d'adorer le début et d'être déçue par la suite et fin. Mais bon, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. Prie très fort. Missi de ton soutien en tout cas. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Très émotif Dhark, un peu une sorte de contre coup de lorsqu'il était petit, mais tu comprendras plus tard avec les explications et tout. Pour Dhark et Kou et bien ça avance doucement, mais il va y avoir encore quelques trucs avant que tout soit, hum, officialiser. Il est compliqué Dhark, faut pas croire. Pour Duo et Heero, hé hé, doucement. Ouais et puis mort à la page blanche, j'espère que ça te passera. Kisu.

Choupette : Tu aimes bien Kou, c'est Aku qui est tout content ! C'est lui qui l'a inventé de A à Z. Pour ce qui est des longueurs, j'espère dans ce cas, ne pas en faire apparaître dans la suite. J'essaye mais bon ce n'est pas facile. Missi donc beaucoup pour ta review qui nous remet du baume au cœur. Kisu.

Naera Ishikawa : Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus, il est yaoi à fond, bon j'avoue par contre Dhark casse un peu la fin. Faut pas en vouloir aux auteurs pour avoir si nettement brisé ce moment qui semblait. Hum. Bon j'arrête, je vais vraiment me faire tuer. C'est vrai je suis pardonnée pour Duo, c'est gentil. Allez Kisu et à la prochaine.

Kyrikha : A vrai dire, tu sais n'ayant jamais pratiqué de prise de transfusion j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais franchement je suis contente que tu ais senti quelque chose. Sinon pour les dents de la mer, arg, j'ai été traumatisé par ce film lorsque j'étais petite pourtant, voila quoi, mais ça m'est resté, même si je déteste les méduses et que c'est plus pour ça que je ne baigne pas, les requins, hum. Voila quoi. Pour le chapitre suivant, hé hé, ben tu l'as lu, alors qu'en as-tu pensé, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment à ça que tu avais pensé, mais qui sait ? Allez, kisu et à la prochaine.

aLiNoU : Merci beaucoup à toi, la scène de la plage t'a plus, suis contente alors parce que je la trouvais amusante ! mdr ! Voila en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Boubanath : Missi tout fort à toi ma bêta très gentille qui chasse les méchantes fautes d'orthographes ! Alors tu aimes ma fic, suis ravie, mais bon, ai du déjà te le dire par msn, tu trouves qu'il y a pas de répète, moi je trouve que si, c'est pour ça que j'appréhende souvent vos réactions. Mais bon en tout cas te remercie de t'être proposée pour les vilaines fautes et puis ben, à mon retour de vacances pour un autre chapitre. Kisu.

Lili : Merci à toi, le blocage on va tenter de le passé, on garde l'espoir. Sinon pour ce qui est de la naïveté de Dhark, et bien, j'ai un très bon modèle ! Pour Duo, il va s'en remettre, mdr, il a vu pire. Pour le reste et ben, te laisse te faire une idée avec ce chapitre et puis à la prochaine et missi d'être toujours présente. Kisu.

Anaxarete : Missi beaucoup, en espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Florinoir : Meu nan va clamser le Duo ! Je ne suis pas pour faire une death pour le moment alors que l'histoire vient tout juste de commencer avec des missions. Chaleur, qu'est ce que tu sous entends par chaleur. MDR ! Pour ce qui est de moi et mes sentiments, non je n'en suis pas au même point que Dhark et Kou, mais seulement, tu vas voir quelques trucs sur la façon dont Dhark réagit et j'ai ses réactions là, comme le coup de Kou sur Dhark, je me laisse autant faire que lui et après, ben, je réagis comme lui. Mais bon, tu verras comment tout ça évoluera. Kisu tout plein.

Lu : Pour ta question, et bien, faudra attendre, parce que tu auras un chapitre de ce genre là, donc tu verras bien ce qui se passera en temps et en heures ! Missi de nous lire. Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai : Ben pour le moment Duo et Heero ne sont pas présents, mais doucement, l'heure des confessions viendra, mais pas pour le moment. Kou et Dhark ensembles, ça ce pourrait, mdr. Rei, hum, vais pas te le dire sinon ça gâcherait tout. Pour ce qui est du reste, ben, j'espère toujours que mes chapitres te plaisent, il faut dire que j'ai souvent l'impression que ça va pas vous plaire alors j'appréhende, ça tu pourras pas me changer. Donc c'est en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus que je te laisse et te dis à la prochaine. Kisu et missi.

Oci27 : Et ma review ffnet, mdr ! Il me manquait plus qu'elle pour avoir 110 ! Vais te bouder ! MDR ! nan me tais, de toute manière je fais pas la course aux reviews, c'est juste que ça me manquait de na pas avoir à te répondre, c'est pour ça que je le fais quand même, pour te remercier de me faire des reviews amusantes, qui donne ton point de vue sur toute la fic et puis ben que dire de plus, j'aime bien en parler sur msn avec toi ! Voila ! Kisu. Au cas ou, si tu fais le comm ce soir, si tu pouvais me l'envoyer par mail pour que je l'ai avant de partir demain matin, sinon pas grave j'attendrais!

**Merci à tout ceux qui laisse un petit message pour nous encourager, vous pouvez même pas imaginer comme ça fait super plaisir de connaître vos points de vue sur la fic. **

**Prochain chapitre : ……….Ben la mission continue….lol !**

**Kisu**


	15. Une panoplie de sentiments divers pour u...

**Dhark project 00**

Notes des auteurs : Et voila la suite, on a eu le temps de taper ça pendant les vacances, donc voila le chapitre suivant. Nos vacances se sont très bien passées pour ceux que ça intéresse, la Bretagne est vraiment un très bel endroit, j'adore les rochers tout moussus et les arbres qui ont des formes bizarres. Mais passons, nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira et nous remercions encore et toujours ceux qui laissent des petits mots tous gentils à la fin.

Merci aussi à ma gentille bêta qui a la patience de corriger nos nombreuses fautes afin que vous puissiez avoir un texte français. Missi Boub-chan.

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout du moins ceux du monde de Gundam Wing pour les autres, oui ce sont les nôtres. Rei appartient à ma voisine que j'adore, Thomas à mon petit frère, Dhark à moi, niack ! Et Kou à Aku. Pour Lana, c'est nous deux. Voila. Donc pas touche.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 14 : Une panoplie de sentiments divers pour une seule personne.**

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'ai retrouvé mes potes et on se rend à la cafétéria du coin, elle a l'air sympa vue de loin comme ça. On entre, Jim n'arrête pas de parler des jolies serveuses qu'on y trouve, c'est vrai, c'est très américanisé, des couleurs un peu criardes et des serveuses en mini jupe orange, haut rouge moulant et rollers punks.

« Kou est là bas. »

John me tire vers la table où effectivement, mon colocataire se trouve mais je remarque qu'il n'est pas seul, ses potes habituels plus deux filles dont une qui le dévore des yeux. Pourquoi je me sens jaloux ? car c'est bien de la jalousie et en plus il est parti sans prévenir fuyant comme un lâche. Restons calme, restons calme.

« Kou, te voila. »

Marc lui fait un signe et il nous montre les places libres, on s'approche tranquillement, je ne suis pas pressé et de plus si cette gourde continue, je vais lui exploser la tête à coup de pistolet ou encore mieux, je vais lui trancher la gorge, je dois avoir mon couteau quelque part.

« C'est qui ? Demande t elle sans plus de politesse et avec un air de top modèle qui ne l'est pas. »

Alors que je la décrive, blonde, bien foutue, je dois le dire, portant un petit top laissant ressortir ses formes qu'elle a bien généreuses, elle me lance un regard du style, tu vaux rien face à moi. Je lève un sourcil, d'un autre coté, c'est normal, je suis un mec. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire un effort pour me fringuer, les cheveux lâchés, un tee-shirt large et un jean noir faisant ressortir la finesse de mes jambes.

« Ma puce t'en as mis du temps. »

« T'avais qu'à m'attendre au lieu de partir comme un voleur. »

Aucune raison que je ne boude pas, je n'aime pas les fantômes et puis il drague ouvertement les serveuses et ses copines, je ne supporte pas qu'il joue avec moi ainsi. Voyant que je ne suis pas décidé, il attrape mon poignet et comme je suis encore un peu faible, je m'étale très gracieusement dans ses bras.

« Allons ma puce, ne boude pas. »

« Tu m'étouffes Kou. »

Je bats des jambes, la honte en plus il va m'emmêler les cheveux pourquoi je les ai pas attachés ?

« Pardon ma puce. »

Je me dégage de ses bras et m'assois tranquille à ses cotés accusant le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de la blonde.

« Tu nous présentes, Kou, à cette charmante jeune fille ? »

Regard mielleux de la pauvre fille. Raaa j'ai envie de lui en coller une, elle fait tellement cruche.

« C'est ta petite amie, tu ne nous avais rien dit. »

Recouche de la blondasse en force, je commence à croire que c'est un cas désespérée cette fille ! J'ai rien contre les blondes, allez pas croire ça, mais c'est juste que là, elle est vraiment cruche et en plus, je vais dire quelque chose de méchant, mais ça doit être une fausse. Je commence légèrement à surcharger, je ne suis pas une fille et pas sa petite copine, elle devrait peut être elle aussi s'acheter des lunettes.

Kou me resserre contre lui, je suis fatigué et j'ai faim, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec une pauvre fille jalouse. Je me penche sur le coté en souriant et dépose un baiser sur la joue, plus au coin des lèvres qu'autre chose, de Kou. Je voix ses potes sourire amusés, on a de la chance qu'ils soient aussi ouverts d'esprit, surtout que les deux filles sont leurs copines et les miens aussi sourient bêtement de mon geste, je sens que je vais en entendre parler toute la soirée, mais la vengeance sur la fille caniche commence. Kou comprend mon geste, c'est qu'il peut être intelligent parfois, pas qu'il ne l'est pas, loin de là, seulement, il voit pourquoi je fais ça.

« Je vous présente Matt. »

« Pour Mathilde ? » Demande Miss je veux tout savoir.

« Matt tout court. » Dis je doucement en me resserrant contre Kou.

Elle semble jalouse, me demande bien pourquoi, les autres se présentent et hop c'est fait. Alors il y donc Alexandra, la blonde, Juliette, son amie qui elle est plutôt blond roux, puis Peter et Dany les potes de Kou.

« Vous avez choisi ? »

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille, je tourne la tête et découvre Rei, elle est choupi là-dedans et puis le bandeau orange qui descend en un jolie noeud dans le cou, c'est super space. Surtout quand on connaît Rei. Je vois les garçons de la table la reluquer, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne Rei comme ça, d'ailleurs Lana doit être dans le coin aussi. Je ravale mon fou rire et je reçois un merveilleux regard qui tue made in Rei.

Tout le monde passe sa commande, c'est amusant, salades pour les filles végétativement régimes et ben, les garçons, prennent pizzas ou hot dog Whisky coca, moi j'ai super faim, donc deux pizzas plus un milk-shakes fraise.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, Rei sourit et va faire la commande.

« Et bien ma puce et ta ligne ? »

« Kou tu sais très bien que Matt n'a que la peau sur les os ! » Ajoute Jim malicieusement.

Il relève mon tee-shirt et me caresse doucement le ventre. Je tressaille, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend.

« C'est vrai que du point de vue ligne, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Il me susurre ça à l'oreille, je rebaisse vivement mon tee-shirt, aujourd'hui jouons le jeu, je me rapproche de lui sensuellement et murmure à mon tour.

« Si tu le dis, seulement, je crois que tu ne diras plus ça, lorsque nous aurons eu notre petite conversation. »

Kou, j'aurai ma réponse, en plus de la mission qui commencera vraiment, alors profite parce qu'après, je ne me laisserai plus faire, attirance ou pas.

« Ma puce, tu éviterais de te balader habillée aussi large peut être serais je moins tenté de montrer que tu es parfaite. »

« Hum. »

« Voici vos pizzas. »

Mangé ! Je lui vole un baiser avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est Lana qui nous sert, ça lui va bien aussi l'uniforme, en plus elle me sourit, je crois que la manière dont je me comporte avec Kou lui plaît bien.

Après le déjeuner, le dessert, je commande une glace menthe trois boules, miam. Rei prend la commande tout en discutant du temps avec un pote de Kou. Peter je crois.

« Pet', laisse donc la serveuse en paix. » Dit Juliette en souriant.

« Et puis moi je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui trouver à cette asiate. »

Rei prend note et s'éloigne pour prendre la commande d'à côté, elle a pas l'air très contente de la façon dont elle l'a appelée.

« Moi je la trouve mignonne. »

« Mouais dans le genre asiate émigrée, pauvre serveuse en chaleur, on trouve mieux. »

Je la baffe ou pas ? Kou resserre sa prise sur moi en me prenant par les épaules pour me murmurer.

« Reste zen, faut pas se faire remarquer. »

« Yes. »

Il me parle doucement et puis je crois que Rei a entendu, rooo là, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse.

« Tu sais Alexandra, les asiatiques ne sont pas comme tu le conçois. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois t'y connaître mieux que moi ? »

« Ben légèrement, oui, à moins que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué je suis métissée japonais. »

« C'est vrai tu as les yeux bridés. » Dit Juliette.

« Et puis les cheveux « ! Sourit Kou en passant et repassant sa main dans mes cheveux.

« De quel coté ? » demande Peter.

« Mon père. »

« Ah ta mère était américaine. »

« On peut dire ça. »

Je souris, ça m'embête un peu de dire ma mère, pauvre Duo le faire passer pour une femme.

« N'empêche que pour moi, cette fille n'est qu'une pin-up en chaleur. »

Oups elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, Rei revient avec nos glaces, elle a un très mauvais sourire. Elle dépose les coupes et puis sans le faire exprès, sa main dérape et la coupe glace à la fraise d'Alexandra lui arrive dans le décolleté. Rei recule l'air confuse.

« Gomen, je n'ai pas fait exprès. »

Nous, à la vue de la décomposition du visage d'Alex, on ne dit rien pauvre débardeur, le voila rose maintenant. Elle se lève et se prend les pieds dans la table et paf, le verre de coca de Juliette sur elle. Belle gamme de couleur. Elle se rue dans les toilettes, on ne se retient plus, on explose de rire. Devant un tel éclat le patron arrive et voit la glace renversée.

« Que s'est il passé ici ? »

Voyant la merde qui va arriver, Juliette se lève et s'excuse.

« C'est moi monsieur, la coupe m'a glissé des mains, et est tombée sur mon amie. »

Merci à Juliette, elle devait avoir honte de sa copine, faut dire qu'Alexandra l'a cherché, Rei, une fois que le patron est parti remercie la jeune fille avant de retourner bosser. Je vois Lana observer la scène, elle semble vraiment surprotéger Réi, ça me fait sourire de voir les plus vieux protéger les plus jeunes.

Je me lève et entre dans les toilettes des filles, ben oui, vais voir ce qui arrive à Alex et en plus Lana m'a fait un signe. Elle n'est pas là, j'entre dans un des cabinets et discrètement j'attends, elle en sort trois minutes plus tard pour quitter le lieu complètement. Je me place alors au lavabo et Lana entre, elle me remet une disquette, une lettre à mon nom, et hop je rejoins les autres et on quitte le bar pour la vadrouille en ville. Je cours à droite et à gauche, ça va nettement mieux et je sens Kou rassuré.

On entre dans un magasin immense de fringues et autres trucs, c'est un department store, My god, c'est géant, on n'en a pas des comme ça à Sank.

Alexandra se dépêche de s'acheter un autre haut, Kou, lui me montre un haut tout kawaii. C'est un tee-shirt noir assez long, normal c'est sa taille avec un imprimé vraiment trop mignon. C'est un chaton ailé qui dort. Il me le fait passer par-dessus l'autre, je suis perdu dedans. Il sort mes cheveux du col et sourit.

« Je te le prends, t'es à croquer dedans. »

Je fais la moue, et il m'embrasse, c'est la première fois depuis ce matin qu'il le fait, surtout devant les autres, je ne sais pas si c'est encore un jeu, pour m'embêter ou alors parce qu'il me trouve vraiment mignon. Je le laisse faire, je sens le regard d'Alex sur nous, il lâche mes lèvres et je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Il me caresse doucement le dos.

« Je crois que je vais vraiment te le prendre. »

Je souris, il me le retire et le porte à la caisse, je ne veux pas lui être redevable de quelque chose mais d'un autre coté, je n'ai pas de tune à moi, à part ce que je reçois pour être Gboys. Il revient avec le sac.

« Et voila. »

« Arigato. »

« J'aime bien quant tu parles japonais. »

Je rougis, j'ai pris l'habitude avec Rei et Heero, mais je garde encore mon coté Américain.

« Allez viens, on rejoint les autres. »

Je le suis main dans la main, Alex me fusille du regard puis pendant que Kou discute avec Peter et Marc elle m'entraîne dans le fond du magasin. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air contente, pas du tout.

« Tu te crois plus forte que moi parce que Kou t'aime. »

« …..

« Et pourtant je ne vois pas ce que tu as de plus que moi ! T'es plate, tu porte des fringues sans style, d'accord tu as un joli minois et de belles jambes, mais tu n'es qu'une gamine. »

« Ben, il aime peut être plus ça, que les caniches qui se la pète avec des airbags et un air de pimbêche. »

Là elle voit rouge, j'accuse la baffe et lui lance un regard noir, made in Heero Yuy, elle tremble, oui je peux faire peur lorsque je le souhaite vraiment.

« Ne relève plus jamais la main sur moi. »

Je fais demi tour et rejoins Kou en lui sautant dessus ;

« Kou, peux avoir une glace. »

« Tu viens d'en manger une. »

« PLEASE ! »

Il pose sa main sur ma joue rougie, il s'apprête à me demander ce qui s'est passé mais je renforce mon regard.

« Onegai. »

« D'accord. »

« Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Je le tire jusqu'au marchant de glace et hop un cornet menthe chocolat, miam. Je dépose un baiser glacé sur sa joue.

« Thank you, arigato Kou. »

Je sautille jusqu'au groupe avec ma glace, Alex n'est pas contente, mais m'en fous. On marche encore en discutant, je crois que Kou a compris que c'était la blonde pour la baffe, mais bon, il ne fait rien. Je finis mon goûté juste lorsqu'on arrive devant l'école, les filles ont tenu à nous y ramener. Ça va être drôle lorsqu'elles vont comprendre que je ne suis pas une fille.

« T'as enfin fini ta glace. »

« Vip Jim. »

Kou m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse, je reste surpris, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, puis approfondit le baiser. Il me sourit.

« Goût menthe chocolat. Je n'ai pas payé une glace pour rien. »

« Kou ! »

« Quoi on a partagé comme ça. »

Je rougis, il est pas possible ce mec.

« Bon ben bye les files. » Disent Jim, John et Marc.

Les potes de Kou font de même, puis Kou, je me tourne vers Juliette et la salue et la remercie pour le coup de la glace au resto.

« Tu vas où ? Me demande Alex. »

« Ano, je rentre moi aussi. Kou m'attend. »

« Comm…comment. »

« Ben on partage la même chambre. »

« Mais c'est un bahut de mec. »

« Vip j'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« Ma puce magne toi ! » Hurle Kou des marches du bâtiment.

« J'arrive. »

« Ben alors ? »

« Ben alors quoi ? »

« Ben tu fais quoi là-dedans. »

Je souris sadiquement et lui tends la main.

« Pas enchanté de te rencontrer Alexandra, moi c'est Matt ou Matthieu. »

Elle reste sur le cul, je souris encore plus.

« Bon Kou m'attend, à plus. »

Elle est effondrée, avoir perdu contre une fille c'est déjà pas glorieux, mais contre un mec, niack, niack, niack, bien fait pour sa tronche.

Je saute dans les bras de Kou et l'embrasse, je sens un regard haineux, mais tans pis, il me garde dans ses bras et me traîne vers les portes. Et puis main dans la main, on rejoint la cantine car c'est l'heure du dîné et ensuite que se passera t'il ? Discussion ou disquette et lettre ? Je soupire, c'est vraiment dur la vie.

Après avoir dîné et avoir été charrié par les garçons, je rejoins la chambre, Kou est resté avec ses potes pour parler de je ne sais quel devoir. Une fois dans la chambre je me laisse tomber sur le lit, il a encore l'odeur de Kou. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris aujourd'hui de jouer comme ça. Je me relève et à la douche. J'en ressors dans le tee-shirt que Kou m'a acheté, retombant mollement sur le lit, je décachette la lettre afin de la lire, il y a un mot de Rei.

_Dhark. _

_Je voulais m'excuser pour tout, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que m'a pris mais je m'en veux.  
Gomen nasai. _

Elle est vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle ne fait pas de conneries. Je la pose près et de moi et prend la lettre suivant, c'est d'Heero. Heero m'écrit, c'est nouveau ça.

_Dhark, _

_Duo vient juste de se réveiller et c'est pour cela que je t'écris. Comme il ne peut pas encore vraiment bouger et qu'il m'a demandé de te faire passer un message, j'exécute, il te remercie vraiment pour ce que tu as fait mais dit que tu devrais faire attention, si jamais on avait eu besoin de toi à ce moment, au lieu d'un de moins, il y en aurait eu deux. _

_Tu sais Gaki, Duo t'aime beaucoup alors ne joue pas au malin et rentre entier. _

_Heero. _

Je relis ces quelques lignes, il écrit cette lettre bien qu'on soit en mission, qu'elle aurait pu être interceptée, il tient vraiment beaucoup à Duo pour prendre de tels risques et lui céder ce caprice. C'est tellement mignon. Je suis vraiment heureux de voir à quel point mes parents peuvent s'aimer malgré tout ce qui se passe autour de nous.

Je replis la lettre et la pose sur l'autre, je regarde la disquette, et me lève, j'allume le PC et me mets à pianoter. J'insère la disquette et l'explore. Tout est bien rangé et bloqué par un mot de passe. Alors voyons voir le passe hum, si cette disquette était pour moi, il a dû mettre quelque chose qui me ferait tiquer, pas mon prénom, une date de naissance, nan, le nom de quelqu'un, d'une personne qu'on a commun à nous deux, Duo, oui mais dans ce cas, peut être pas le prénom en lui même.

Je tape Duo, erreur, je tente Shinigami, marche pas non plus, je souris bêtement, je suis vraiment stupide. Je tape baka. Mot de passe correct.

« Yaatta I'm the best. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ? »

Je me tourne tout sourire vers Kou, l'avais pas entendu rentrer tient.

« Parce que je suis le meilleur, moins de dix minutes pour craquer sa foutue disquette, I'm the best. »

Kou s'accoude sur mon siège pendant que je fouille la disquette, les chiffres et dossiers défilent, je suis complètement plongé dedans.

« Puce ? Puce ? »

« Hum, nani, what ? »

« C'est quoi ce charabia. »

« Et bien des aides pour le virus, quelques plans de l'école, notre prochain lieu de repli et oh intéressant. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Je me recule et attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux, je la tortille puis me remets à pianoter.

« Il se trouve qu'Heero, par des études satellitaires, a réussi à repérer une forte concentration d'armures au niveau du bâtiment E »

« Celui réservé aux séminaires. »

« Ouais, là où les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se trouver. »

« Pourtant j'ai fouiné. »

« Pas assez, il doit y avoir quelque chose, un sous terrain, quelque chose dans se goût. »

Je regarde un peu plus, je pointe mon doigt sur l'écran.

« Là, juste là. »

Kou regarde s'appuyant contre moi.

« Pas mal, il faudra y faire un tour demain. »

« Yes, pas de soucis, de toute manière, avec le logiciel que viens de me fournir Heero. J'aurais fini ce soir. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

« C'est bon, je ne suis pas fatigué et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne ferais pas de crise se soir, du moins je ne pense pas. »

Je sens Kou s'en aller, bon pas de temps à perdre, let's go boy. Des chiffres, je vois des chiffres partout, overdose mais j'ai fini. Je souris en rentrant le dernier code et voila. Je me tourne pour dire à Kou que c'est bon et je le trouve endormi, il est trop mignon, allongé sur mon lit, couché sur le coté de manière à me regarder. Je me lève et m'approche de lui, je fais comment pour me coucher maintenant. Je m'allonge sur l'autre coté du lit, ben quoi, c'est mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse partir dans les bras de Morphée. Au matin j'émerge, fait chaud et je suis plutôt bien, comme dans un cocon, euh, cocon ? J'ouvre subitement les yeux.

Kou dort encore me serrant comme si j'étais une peluche, c'est amusant de le voir comme ça. Je me glisse de ses bras pour me rendre dans la salle de bain et me débarbouiller. J'en ressors habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, puis m'installe sur le pc. Je passe le tout correctement sur la disquette efface les derniers trucs qui ne seront pas utiles ce soir et je recopie à la main sur une feuille de cours le plan du bâtiment. Au moins comme ça, ce sera fait.

Kou s'éveille derrière moi, il regarde l'endroit où j'ai dormi et sourit avant de me regarder.

« Encore sur cet ordinateur. »

« Non, j'ai fini, j'attendais que la marmotte se réveille pour aller petit déjeuner. »

Kou me tire la langue, je ris, c'est bizarre de le voir faire ça, mais il se lève et entre dans la salle de bain pour en sortir plus tard avec des vêtements corrects. Il s'adosse au mur et m'attend. J'éteins le PC et en route pour manger.

On passe la matinée à parler avec nos amis de cours et d'autres, ça a au moins le moyen de faire croire que nous sommes vraiment des étudiants. Et puis on mange et ensuite retour dans les chambres. Faut qu'on se mette au point pour la mission de cette nuit.

J'étale le plan au sol et Kou le regarde de son lit, moi je suis allongé de tout mon long comme à mon habitude au sol, je mâchouille mon crayon et fais quelques traits avant de mâchouiller de nouveau le pauvre stylo. Kou attend patiemment que je dise quelque chose et c'est ce que je fais finalement.

« Je pense que passer par là, avec le relevé d'horaire que tu m'as donné sera le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire repérer pour entrer ici, et ensuite arriver là. »

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour y aller ? »

« Moi, juste la disquette, ensuite mon grand c'est toi qui dois me couvrir. »

« Pas de soucis pour ça. En sortant Lana m'a donné ça. »

Il sort un pistolet de sous son oreiller, il est assez petit, mais semble bien marcher.

« Après je trouverai sur place. »

« De toute manière, c'est toi l'entraîné pour les missions. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, à part piloter un gundam ; vous avez appris quoi ? »

« Ano, alors, on a eu que trois jours d'entraînements, donc juste pilotage, le reste, on s'est juste physiquement entraîné pour résister aux impacts dans le cockpit. Après personnellement, je sais manier tout ce qui tranche mais je n'ai jamais fait de terrain, que ce soit pour de faux ou pour de vrai. »

Kou soupire en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir faire extrêmement attention, et surtout, tu restes près de moi. »

« Bien maman. »

« Je ne rigole pas Dhark, je sais qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases que je passe mon temps à te taquiner mais je suis sérieux lorsque je parle de mission. Ce n'est pas de la rigolade, si normalement, ça aurait dû être, Heero Duo et compagnie, c'est que ce n'était pas un jeu comme détruire une base d'armure. Là, il n'y a pas de gundam et je ne compte pas te ramener mort. Tu comprends. »

Je regarde Kou, il est super sérieux, je trouve ça étrange de le voir ainsi, il semble vraiment être consciencieux. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un jeu, je connais les risques, je les ai acceptés et puis, j'ai été conditionné étant petit pour tuer alors je dois avoir ça dans les gênes. Je ne connais pas parfaitement ma constitution sanguine. Je sais que Heero et Duo sont mes parents, mais après, J et G ont peut être fait mumuse, qui peut vraiment le dire. Donc je ferais attention, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

« Pas de soucis Kou, je ne serais pas un boulet. »

Il soupire et hoche la tête avant de descendre du lit et venir s'asseoir à mes cotés.

« Je ne dis pas que tu seras un boulet, si Wufei Chang ainsi que les autres ont confiance en toi et Rei c'est que vous devez avoir les capacités pour. Seulement, ne vous ayant jamais vu à l'œuvre, ajouté en plus à ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne tiens pas à ce que notre première véritable mission soit un fiasco. »

Je souris et pose ma tête dans mes bras.

« Elle ne sera pas un fiasco, tout simplement parce que je réussirai cette tâche et puis je ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Pas pour quelque chose comme une mission aussi futile que de mettre un virus dans un système. »

Je sens une main se poser dans mes cheveux et me caresser doucement, je me laisse faire et ronronne. J'entends Kou rire légèrement, ben quoi, on a même plus le droit de ronronner en paix. Je me souviens tout d'un coup de quelque chose, mais je ne me vois pas lui demander maintenant, le pourquoi du comment de son attitude, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne la mouche comme la dernière fois et que la mission puisse échouer à cause d'une stupide querelle. On reste donc ainsi un moment avant de ranger tout et d'aller dîner.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, je prends un briquet et brûle les lettres, Kou fait nos sacs pour qu'on puisse partir en cas de soucis. Tout est posé sur le lit, je suis habillé tout de noir, mes cheveux sont attachés en une longue natte relevée et fixée à l'aide de petites épingles, un truc de Duo il m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir des épingles sur soi.

Mon couteau est soigneusement dissimulé au niveau de ma cheville, j'ai le plan avec moi ainsi que la disquette. De l'autre coté, Kou est aussi habillé de noir, son pistolet en main, il est en train de le remonter pour être sûr qu'il fonctionne correctement, il a lui aussi un couteau. On enfile ensemble nos gants pour ne pas laisser de traces, et ouais, on est bien équipé.

Et voila, je regarde ma montre, minuit dix ; on y va.

On passe par la fenêtre, pour que la porte reste fermée à clé de l'intérieur, c'est plus simple. Je me glisse adroitement le long de la gouttière et atterris sur mes deux jambes, suivi de près par Kou. Celui-ci passe ensuite devant pour nous guider. Je le suis regardant à droite et à gauche, il manquerait plus qu'il se mette à pleuvoir et ce serait la merde.

On arrive au bâtiment E, oh un petit garde, comme il est mignon. Kou me fait signe de me stopper puis rapidement, on attend qu'il ne soit plus dans notre champ de vision et hop, au pas de course jusqu'à la porte qui passe par les toilettes. Ouais je sais, c'n'est pas le meilleur endroit, mais au moins, si on croise un garde là, n'allez pas me dire qu'il sera prêt à nous tirer dessus, je pense plutôt qu'il sera dans une position tout autre.

On entre donc discrètement, l'excitation est présente, je sens l'adrénaline se répandre dans mes veines, c'est comme si j'en avais rêvé toute ma vie. Et puis surtout, je sens mon instinct de soldat remonter en moi.

On passe les toilettes, Kou ouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Je crois qu'il y en avait un dans les toilettes, ça devait être celui de ce niveau.

On parcourt le couloir éclairé par de petites lampes tout au long, je ne savais pas qu'on avait besoin d'un bâtiment entier pour faire des séminaires. Je sors le plan à un embranchement et je regarde rapidement, puis indique l'un des traits à Kou qui hoche la tête puis avant de sortir pour s'aventurer dans l'autre couloir, il me plaque contre le mur une main sur ma bouche.

« Alors, c'est vrai ça ? »

« Oui je te jure, elle m'a fait un clin d'œil lorsque je suis allé prendre un café. »

« Tu as peut être une touche. »

« J'espère, elle est tellement belle. »

Ils passent sans nous voir, discussion très intéressante dites moi, on voit qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à se faire visiter par nos bons soins. On continue donc notre avancée pour entrer dans la salle entourée sur le plan. Une fois la porte fermée je retiens mon souffle et je me dépêche de parcourir la pièce du regard.

« C'est bizarre. »

« De quoi ? dis je en continuant mon inspection. »

« Et bien qu'il y ait autant de garde. La dernière fois, il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste un prof ou deux qui circulaient pour la ronde de nuit. Tandis que là, c'est l'euphorie. »

« Peut être qu'il y a eu un arrivage, attends je vais vérifier. »

Je me place derrière le bureau et allume le pc, je me mets à pianoter rapidement et craque petit à petit les systèmes de sécurité puis entrant sur le canal, je me mets à chercher un quelconque signe montrant qu'il a bien eu une livraison. Comme nous nous trouvons dans la salle menant au hangar, il doit avoir une trace d'un fichier. Je sors du bureau pour aller faire un tour niveau corbeille, tiens, elle n'est pas vidée. Je fouille, rapidement et hop, qu'est ce que je disais. J'ouvre le fichier.

« Et bien j'avais raison, 100 MS ont été livrés ainsi qu'un, my god, un missile programmable par ordinateur apparemment. »

« Un missile ? »

« Hum, c'est ce qui est dit. C'est un langage codé par chiffre assez simple mais que n'importe qui ne pourrait pas lire. »

« Comme moi ? »

« Hum. »

J'éteins le pc et appuis sur un bouton sous le bureau, une petite trappe s'ouvre pas loin de Kou, quand je disais qu'ils n'innovaient pas ces militaires. Kou passe donc le premier, arme en main. On descend un petit escalier, pour arriver dans un autre couloir. Entendant du bruit, j'appuis sur un bouton et la trappe se referme, alors que Kou m'attrape la main pour me faire entrer dans un renfoncement. On voit les gardes passer et quitter le couloir pour monter et entrer dans le bureau. Une fois la trappe refermée, on continue notre avancée.

Alors une salle de surveillance, où pourrait elle être. Hum hum hum, je regarde à droite puis à gauche avant de donner un petit coup à mon coéquipier pour lui indiquer un couloir. Il hoche la tête et on s'y aventure. On croise encore quelques soldats, signe qu'on approche, l'un deux parlait du missile et de la salle de commande. Apparemment, un nouveau changement venait d'avoir lieu et lui allait prendre sa pose.

Un hochement de tête et on entre dans la salle, Kou son arme pointée sur l'homme assis dans son fauteuil scrutant la salle où se trouve le missile de l'autre coté de la vitre teintée.

Il tente de sortir son arme, mais je suis plus rapide, je lui donne un petit coup dans la nuque et il tombe, je le vire du poste de contrôle et repère la fente pour la disquette, puis un bout de papier sur le tableau de bord. Je le regarde un moment et commence à pianoter, l'écran affiche plusieurs programmes. J'ouvre ma disquette et commence à entrer quelques chiffres, je vois au loin le voyant du missile devenir rouge, signe que le code a été changé. Je souris, je suis fier de moi. Ensuite voyons voir, virus intégré dans le système, dans moins de trois minutes, tous les dossiers de cette base, ainsi que de l'école vont disparaître, c'est-à-dire les nôtres en prime. Plus de trace vu qu'ils ne font plus rien à la main.

Je saute du siège, récupère ma disquette et fais un signe de tête à Kou, celui-ci me répond et on sort. Au moment où on atteint la trappe, une sorte de sirène bizarre retentit. Un seul regard et on se met à courir, on passe rapidement la salle puis les couloirs. Y a tout qui clignote rouge. On se plaque contre un mur et une troupe de soldats passe sans nous voir.

« Des intrus au sous sol. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

On soupire une fois passé et on se remet en marche, parcourrant les couloirs en sens inverse, ils ne doivent pas penser, qu'on est déjà en haut. On entre dans les toilettes et on tombe nez à nez avec un soldat.

« Hum. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Kou ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire un mot de plus et l'abat froidement, puis me prenant la main il me tire dehors et on se met à courir vite, très vite parce que le coup de feu n'est pas passé inaperçu, pourquoi on avait pas un silencieux, on peut me le dire ? J'irais me plaindre à Lady Une pour mauvais matériel.

On continue, essayant de semer les soldas qui se sont mis à notre poursuite, Kou me pousse sur le coté dans les buissons.

« Va par là, et rentre, je vais m'arranger. »

« Mais … »

« Dépêche toi. »

Kou sort rapidement et les entraîne à sa poursuite me laissant seul dans le buisson. Mon cœur me fait mal, je n'aime pas quand on fait ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on doit protéger et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Kou.

J'attends donc qu'il n'y ait plus personne et je retourne au dortoir, je grimpe à la fenêtre et entre dans la chambre, je me laisse tomber au sol. Kou, si tu rentres sauf, je te passe le savon de ta vie. Je me change au cas où on viendrait voir si la chambre est occupée. Je mets mes habits dans la salle de bain, ainsi que mes chaussures, puis je me dénatte enfile un tee-shirt long et m'assois sur mon lit pour attendre.

J'attends encore et encore, personne, mon cœur se serre tout au long de l'attente, qu'est ce qu'il fout, est ce qu'il s'est fait attraper, rooo je jure que si c'est le cas, je le laisse moisir dans les geôles un moment puis je le sors de là, et je lui fais subir des tortures pires encore que ce qu'il aura subies.

Je commence à m'endormir sur le lit, il fait un peu frais avec la fenêtre ouverte, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et puis, tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Je me relève pour voir Kou refermer la fenêtre discrètement. Enfin il tente de la refermer sans bruit, mais c'est raté, je me lève, j'attends que ce soit fait et dès qu'il se tourne vers moi, je lui mets une claque.

Ne refais plus jamais ça. Dis je d'une voix sifflante de rage. »

Il me regarde, oui je suis énervé, oui j'ai eu peur, oui j'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un sucre, oui j'en ai marre, oui tu vas le sentir passer.

« Ecoute je les ai semés en ville, au moins comme ça, ils ne feront pas le lien avec nous. »

« Je m'en fiche de ça, tu as très bien compris de quoi je voulais parler. On ne me laisse pas ainsi en touche. »

« Mais … »

« Pas de mais Kou, je me fiche de connaître tous les bons sentiments qui t'ont traversé, je suis un soldat moi aussi, alors ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir tout le temps me surprotéger. Maintenant va te changer. »

Je le vois obéir, et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, je suis rassuré qu'il soit là, rassuré que rien ne lui soit arrivé et surtout rassuré que la mission soit bientôt finie.

Une fois ce poids en moins, je m'endors comme une masse, sans faire attention aux gestes de Kou dans la salle de bain.

La mission est pratiquement terminée, demain, on fera notre dernier jour de cours et on disparaîtra rapidement sans laisser de trace.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : HiHa, mission one close.

**Aku** : Hum hum, c'est une façon de voir les choses.

**Dhark** : Tu parles, on va en finir une pour une autre, je le sens gros comme une maison.

**Yami souriant de toutes ses dents** : Ben oui, que crois tu mon tit chou, t'es un soldat, tu le dis bien toi-même.

**Kou** : Pourquoi je m'en prends plein la tronche à la fin du chapitre.

**Aku** : Tu ne t'en prends pas plein la tronche, tu reçois juste la colère d'un Dhark rassuré.

**Kou** : Au moins il s'est inquiété pour moi.

**Yami** : Alors arrête de râler.

**Aku** : Bon alors ce chapitre, il ne vous a pas plus ? Si non ? Faites le nous savoir en appuyant sur la touche submit review en bas de votre écran. Merci.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Naera Ishikawa : Kikou, personnellement si tu as décidé de reviewer tous les chapitres, c'est pas nous qui allons nous plaindre ! On adore lire les reviews. Pour ce qui est de Dhark et Kou, comment ça c'est mal parti, tu trouves toi aussi !mdr ! Bon ce chapitre est encore yaoi et ça va continuer crois moi. Kisu et missi encore.

Onarluca : Pour Duo et Heero, ils reviennent dans le prochain chapitre, et pour un petit moment après. Et oui, nos pilotes préférés font leur retour !mdr ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, moi je le trouve amusant, enfin, à taper il était amusant. Merci à toi, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, j'ai pu avancé pas mal de fics, me suis pas trop reposée, mdr, j'adore la Bretagne, donc paysage, paysage, et encore paysage. MDR. Voila, Kisu à toi ma grande.

aLiNoU : Vais te faire une confidence, moi aussi c'était ma scène préférée du chapitre, on ne se demande même pas pourquoi. Dans ce chapitre là, y en a deux, celle de la glace où Kou récupère son dû et celle de fin, où Dhark colle une bonne claque à Kou. Voila en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Kisu.

Ephemeris : Tu aimes Kou et Dhark ensemble, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tout mignons ! MDR ! Je suis très heureuse dans ce cas de ne pas te décevoir dans la continuation et espère que ce sera de même dans la suite. Moi j'attends impatiemment la suite de la tienne, sauf si j'ai loupé un chapitre, hum, j'espère pas. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Nous avons donc passé de bonnes vacances, et nous revoila avec un chapitre. Oui Dhark en voit de toutes les couleurs et c'est pas encore ça avec Kou mais faut laisser le couple se former, sinon c'est pas marrant. Voila, donc en espérant que la suite te plaise ! Kisu. PS l : Aku est un garçon !

Kyrikha : Ouais que veux tu, j'ai pas résisté, je hais tellement les mathématiques qu'il fallait que mon petit Dharkou passe par là. Et puis ben c'est vrai, les chiffres ça nuit gravement à la santé !mdr ! La sortie, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas !lol ! Et ouais que veux tu, faut bien que ça avance, sans pour autant en faire un couple, hé hé, je sais, ça vous stresse un peu plus de ne pas les voir ensemble. Mais dis toi que c'est aussi fait pour ! Sadique, non ! Pour ce qui est du virus, tu as vu, il l'a fini ! Je crois qu'on peut l'applaudir. Et puis, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura fait rire aussi !lol ! Kisu.

Lili : Merci à toi, et on a pas eu de chance, il a plu tout souvent mais bon, moi ça ne me dérange pas, ce qui me gênait le plus c'est qu'il faisait pas bien chaud, mais sinon, voila quoi. Pour la suite, ouais, je sais, Dhark n'a pas de chance, mais bon, c'est aussi parce que c'est POV de lui, donc on plus l'impression qu'il s'en prend plein la tronche. Mais il ne sera pas le seul à souffrir. Héhé, non, faut pas avoir peur, niack ! Kisu.

Florinoir : MDR ! Juste les moments choux, pourquoi, tu ne veux pas du reste !lol ! Il est pourtant mimi tout plein le petit Kou et il est super gentil ! non, bon d'accord, je dois avouer qu'il est lourd lorsqu'il fait ses remarques, mais bon. C'est son caractère. Pour les réminiscences, ça revient petit à petit, faut bien sinon c'est pas marrant pour la suite, faut que Dhark arrive à connaître son passé. Mais bon, c'était aussi pour la scène toute mimi qu'il y avait après. Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai : J'adore ton cute, mdr, au début j'ai cru que tu imitais une poule!mdr ! Kou pourquoi lui pas répondre, hum, tu le sauras, lol, ils seront ensembles, hum, encore un petit peu avant, pour Duo et Heero, ça va se faire progressivement ! Pour Dhark faisant rougir Kou, ça va se faire, pas de soucis, mais pour le moment, c'est un peu Dhark qui est, comment dire, hum, mal à l'aise avec Kou, mais pas de soucis, hé hé, je prévois des petites scènes ! Oui j'habite bien en France, mais t'inquiète pas, j'arrive à remettre tes phrases en française !mdr ! Donc en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Kisu.

Oci27 : Ouais ça serait bien qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais bon, va te falloir encore un peu de courage pour arriver à ce moment. Sinon et bien j'attends impatiemment ton comm sur ce chapitre, parce que j'adore. Mais bon tu commences à le savoir. Kisu tout plein et puis ben, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre que ce que je te dis déjà sur msn. Mais en tout cas très heureuse que tu sois passée par ici. Kisu.

Aliciane : Merci beaucoup Miss de me suivre dans ce que j'écris. Pour les réactions et la relation Kou Dhark, hé hé, ça va se faire progressivement. En tout cas missi encore à toi d'avoir laissé un mess, t'adore. KISU.

**Merci à tous, Merci à ma Bêta ! En espérant que la suite vous aura plus, je vous dis à au prochain chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre:…Retour de Duo et Heero…C'est moi ou j'entend des cries de joie !lol !**

**Kisu.**


	16. Retour en

**AkuDhark project 00**

Notes des auteurs : À partir de maintenant, nous ne donnons pas de date d'update. Que ce soit pour Gundam comme pour Harry Potter. Le Bac commence déjà pour nous, ouais, il le faut, c'est donc ainsi que nous vous prévenons du fait que nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'avoir du temps pour écrire des chapitres, seulement nous allons tenter d'en faire quand même, car, faut bien se détendre de temps en temps. Donc, voila. Merci de votre compréhension.

Merci aussi à ma gentille bêta qui a la patience de corriger nos nombreuses fautes afin que vous puissiez avoir un texte français. Miffi Boub-chan.

Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, je vais mettre dans mon profil l'adresse de mon site que je fais avec deux copines dont Yuki san3 pour ceux qui ont lu Manger les pissenlits par la racine ou encore Savez vous planter les choux. Voila, vous trouverez dansnotre partie une illustration de Dhark.

Disclamers : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout du moins ceux du monde de Gundam Wing pour les autres, oui ce sont les nôtres. Rei appartient à ma voisine que j'adore, Thomas à mon petit frère, Dhark à moi, niack ! Et Kou à Aku. Pour Lana, c'est nous deux. Voila. Donc pas touche.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 15 : Retour en … **

Au petit matin, autant dire que je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimé notre réveil. En premier lieu, les pions ont levé tout le monde à point d'heure, ensuite, dit de venir directement dans la grande salle. Hum, flairant le truc, autant dire qu'on a été rapide pour déballer nos affaires, et faire disparaître toutes traces de notre escapade nocturne. Comment ça ? Et bien je n'en ai aucune idée, après tout, c'est Kou qui s'en est chargé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il émerge doucement alors que nous sommes dans la cantine, tous en pyjama, et on se les caille. Il est quelle heure ? Hum, je regarde, 6H30. Ouais trop fort, après comment voulez vous qu'on soit opérationnel pour les cours ? Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise en baillant. Kou est juste à mes côtés, n'a pas l'air de vouloir émerger plus vite. Ouais, ça va être drôle comme journée.

« Bon alors, ils nous disent pourquoi on est levé à pas d'heure ? Râle un garçon à mes côtés. »

« Pour faire chier le monde, tu parles, j'ai entendu deux professeurs dire qu'un pirate s'était amusé à bidouiller le système de l'école. »

« Ouais ben, franchement, il aurait pu choisir un autre jour. »

Je souris, c'est amusant, mais bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je l'aurais mis avec un compte à rebours. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, lorsqu'enfin, on vient nous parler. Ouais, je peux retourner dans mon lit. Non ! Bon d'accord.

« Ecoutez moi tous, nous avons eu un énorme problème cette nuit. Tous nos ordinateurs se sont retrouvés infectés d'un virus, vous savez que nous ne travaillons qu'avec cet outil, nous ne sommes donc pas en mesure de vous assurer une éducation pendant une période indéterminée, c'est donc pour ça, que nous allons demander à tout le monde, de passer à l'accueil, afin qu'on vous ouvre un dossier papier, le temps que nos réseaux soient de nouveaux opérationnels. »

J'ai le droit d'exploser de rire là où quoi, ils nous offrent gentiment l'occasion de fuir bien vite. Je regarde Kou qui hoche la tête.

« Nous allons effectuer un décompte, chambre par chambre, soyez dans la vôtre d'ici une demi heure, en attendant le petit déjeuner va vous êtes servi tout de suite. Bon appétit. »

« Ouais c'est ça. Hurle un étudiant pas heureux du tout d'être réveillé si tôt pour une telle information. »

Nous on rentre directement et surtout discrètement, pas de temps à perdre, on arrive à la chambre, tient, elle a été visitée rapidement pendant qu'on était dans la salle, on a bien fait de tout ranger. Je ferme la porte et Kou se tourne vers moi.

« Alors tu fais les sacs, je m'occupe d'effacer nos traces dans les pièces. »

« OK. »

Et c'est parti, je fourre toutes nos affaires dans nos sacs, bon, je ne prends pas le temps de plier le tout, je fais juste de manière à ce que le sac ferme à la fin et puis pour ce qu'on avait sur nous. Une fois les sacs de vêtements faits, je range l'ordinateur dans sa housse, et directement dans le bagage.

« Je suis prêt. »

« Moi presque. »

Je le vois passer avec un chiffon, puis il prend le linge sur les lits et les mets dans la trappe direction la laverie. Il passe sur le bureau, la chaise, normalement c'est bon. Je mets mon sac sur mon dos, j'ai mis mes gants pour ne pas relaisser de traces. Puis j'ouvre la fenêtre, personne, je me laisse glisser et attends Kou. Il m'envoie son sac et je le vois fermer la fenêtre, puis ouvrir une autre pour descendre. Il a du passer par la chambre des voisins.

Et voila, aussi vite fait que possible, on se retrouve dans la rue, nos sacs sur le dos, habillés correctement, on se glisse à travers les rues en évitant les patrouilles qui arpentent les allées afin de trouver les méchants rebelles qui ont fait sauter tous leurs réseaux et désactivés pour un moment le missile, même un bon moment, sachant que tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouver le moyen de l'annexer, il effacera pour de bon, tous les programmes et j'ai mis en priorité celui du missile. Je ne suis pas bête lorsque je le veux. Donc dans moins de deux heures, pu de missile, niack, quoi, j'ai le droit de m'amuser, on ne pouvait pas faire sauter la base car c'était une école, mais on peut aussi faire autrement pour qu'elle ne soit vraiment plus opérationnelle. Et puis d'après la disquette de Heero, je ne devais pas m'en faire plus. Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi, mais s'il le dit.

Je regarde les numéros sur les portes et pousse l'une d'elle pour tirer Kou dans le hall d'entrée. Je referme la porte juste au moment où une patrouille passe. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et je lui réponds juste de se taire et de me suivre. On monte donc les escaliers et je m'arrête devant une porte. Je sonne, rooo je sens qu'on va se faire incendier.

Personne, je sonne de nouveau et enfin j'entends quelqu'un grogner avant de nous ouvrir en nuisette. Je souris en saluant Rei qui n'a pas l'air du tout levée du bon pied. Elle écarquille les yeux avant de nous laisser entrer rapidement et de referme derrière nous.

« Mission finie ? »

« Yes. »

« Oh je vois. »

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, alors un petit trois pièces tout bête,

« Rei s'est qui ? »

« Dhark et Kou. »

« Che ? » (Quoi ?)

Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre et sort avec une chemise trop large, elle nous regarde tour à tour avant de retourner se coucher.

« Bon ben, dépliez le lit et couchez vous. Moi j'ai sommeil. »

Je souris, Rei soupire, elle me fait signe d'exécuter alors qu'elle part chercher des draps. On partira dans quelques heures, histoire que les patrouilles soient terminées. C'est finalement Kou qui déplie le lit, Rei nous le fait rapidement, et c'est le plus vieux, le premier écrasé sur le matelas.

« Et qui est ce qui me traitait de marmotte. »

« Grik ! » (chut)

« Nien ? »

Il me tire et me fait me coucher sans que je ne puisse rajouter quelque chose. Rei émet un petit rire avant de rejoindre Lana dans la chambre, Bon ben, puisqu'on n'a pas le choix, reposons nous.

Un bruit sourd contre la porte me fait émerger, je me lève, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là, mais j'ai viré mon pantalon avant de me coucher, et ma chemise me tombe de l'épaule. Je regarde Kou qui dort encore, puis la porte de la chambre de Rei et Lana qui est fermée, bon d'accord, en gros c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Je me rends à la porte et l'ouvre, je me trouve nez à nez avec un soldat, plutôt jeune, tu parles, ils l'ont collé à l'enquête de routine pour pas se la farcir. Je me laisse retenir par la chambranle et le fixe sans vraiment le voir.

« Vous désirez ? »

Il rougit, quoi, il a jamais vu de garçon pas réveillé.

« Enquête de routine, je dois examiner votre appartement. »

J'entends en bas, une vielle dame hurler contre l'impolitesse des militaires et l'heure trop matinale. Le petit soldat rougit de plus belle. Je vois bien qu'il a peur de se faire jeter. Je lui fais un signe de tête poli et il entre très gêné. Rei a ramassé nos sacs dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que si enquête il y avait, à moins que ce soit un mufle, il ne rentrerait pas dans la chambre pour fouiller dans leurs sous vêtements.

Kou relève la tête des draps, regarde le soldat et se recouche en baragouinant.

« Excusez le, il n'est pas du matin. Donc je ne vous fais pas visiter, c'est un peu le bordel. »

« Euh, pas grave, je… qu'y a-t-il dans la pièce là. »

« C'est la chambre, ma sœur et la sœur de mon ami ici présent y dorment. »

« Oh je…D'accord. Et là ? »

« Salle de bain. »

« Je peux. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Je le laisse fouiner de toute manière à part une boite de maquillage, des serviettes de douche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va y trouver. Il regarde rapidement, passe dans la cuisine, puis s'apprête à partir. Je le raccompagne vite fait.

« Excusez moi pour le dérangement. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de soucis. Vous ne nous avez absolument pas dérangé. »

« Ma puce, arrête de draguer et reviens te coucher. »

Le soldat rougit de plus belle avant de rompre et de partir voir l'appartement d'à côté, je ferme la porte et me tourne en colère vers Kou. Un poing sur ma hanche, je reste debout devant le lit.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend de sortir des trucs comme ça ? »

« C'était pour qu'il s'en aille. Et puis j'en avais marre de le voir te reluquer. »

« Je fais ce que je veux d'abord môsieur et puis pour ton information, tu n'es pas le seul mec sur terre. Na ! »

Je me tire direction la salle de bain, je veux me doucher, voila, non mais, monsieur est jaloux d'un petit officier militaire qui fait une ronde et qui bégaie, je ne suis pas sa propriété non mais, manquerait plus que ça tiens ! Je m'installe dans la cabine de douche et laisse l'eau couler. On sonne de nouveau à la porte, mais il se passe le mot où quoi. N'entendant personne aller ouvrir, je passe rapidement une serviette autour de mes hanches et sort pour ouvrir la porte.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Enquête de rout… »

« Déjà faite. »

Je claque la porte, et en plus de ça, il passe deux fois, non, mais, faut pas abuser. Kou qui a relevé la tête à l'éclat de voix me regarde un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Je rougis de ma tenue et en plus de ça, je comprends quelque chose rapidement.

« Tu te fous de moi en plus, tu es réveillé et tu ne vas même pas ouvrir. »

« Non, je voulais juste te voir en serviette. »

« Rooooooo. »

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, j'entends Rei hurler, un c'est pas bientôt fini ce bouquant. Kou est de bonne humeur ce matin, je sais pas si c'est le réveil matinal, mais tout de même.

Je ressors habillé comme lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai du passer un bon moment dans la salle de bain parce que Rei et Lana sont attablées ainsi que Kou autour d'un petit déjeuner. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et commence à manger, Rei prend ma place dans la douche, je crois que nuisette n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère avec deux hommes dans le secteur. Je reste donc muet à la table entrain de manger ma tartine et de boire mon chocolat.

Kou me lance des petits regards, je crois qu'il a pas encore compris que je peux être en colère et que ça peut durer, alors entre le coup d'hier soir et de ce matin, qu'il croit pas que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, oh que non. Rei ressort habillée d'un jean et tee-shirt, Lana prend alors sa place pour ressortir peu de temps habillée presque similairement, alors que Kou suit le mouvement, moi je vais chercher des vêtements dans mon sac. J'enfile un jean tee-shirt aussi, passe un coup de brosse rapide dans mes cheveux et rejoins tout le monde à la table.

« Bon, tout le monde est prêt, donc le point de rapatriement est à une bonne heure de route, de là, nous rejoindrons une autre base par avion où nous retrouverons, les autres pilotes. »

« Parfait, on part dans ? » Demandais je.

« Je dirais une petite vingtaine de minutes, nos sacs sont prêts, le temps de tout ranger ici, et de faire en sorte qu'on ne trouve pas nos traces, c'est parti. »

Je me lève et tout le monde commence à ranger, la vaisselle est faite, la nourriture mise dans un sac, la salle de bain récurée, les draps mis dans un sac aussi. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous prêt, on descend au garage et on monte dans la voiture. C'est Kou qui prend le volant, et on part.

Dehors, les automobilistes sont arrêtés à chaque fois qu'ils font quelque chose de suspect, nous on roule calmement, et à la sortie de la ville, on montre nos cartes d'identité, fausses bien sûr, et on sort. Et voila, c'est parti pour un moment de voiture. La mission est véritablement terminée.

Le reste du temps dans la voiture, que s'est il passé, hum, j'ai dormi, activité innovante, mais bon, j'ai passé quand même une bonne partie de la nuit à risquer ma vie et l'autre à attendre un crétin qui c'était pris pour un héro. Arrivé à la base, j'émerge difficilement, enfin ce sont les éclats de voix de Kou qui me réveille. Il a l'air d'être en prise de tête avec un militaire.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, ordre formel, pas d'inconnu sur ce lieu. »

« Mais puis que je vous dis que nous sommes attendus. »

« La question ne se pose pas, sans passe, vous ne passez pas. »

Je sens que Kou va lui mettre un poing dans la gueule vite fait, je me glisse entre les deux sièges et m'écrase bien sur lui et regarde l'homme avec un grand sourire.

« Le passe est : Voyageur égaré rentrant enfin à bon port. »

Le militaire fait un grand sourire et je vois du coin de l'œil Kou rougir. Un problème avec ma position chéri ou alors le fait que je puisse nous sortir de cette merde te gêne. L'homme regarde Kou, un sourcil relevé.

« Ben voila, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné le mot de passe tout de suite ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, laissez le, il est un peu grincheux. »

L'homme me sourit et je retourne dans mon siège, Rei me regarde en pouffant, alors que Kou démarre assez énervé. Une fois que nous roulons dans les allées, il lâche sa question.

« Depuis quand sais tu ce mot de passe ? »

Je te l'ai dit Kou, sur la disquette d'Heero, il y avait plein plein de choses, comme notre point de ralliement. Il suffisait juste de me le demander, je t'aurais donné toutes les infos. »

Il grogne et gare la voiture avant de descendre demander quel avion nous devons prendre. Je souris bêtement alors que Lana se tourne vers moi.

« Votre entente s'est si mal passée que ça ? »

« Disons simplement, qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas et que monsieur fait toujours tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. »

« C'est son caractère et on ne le refera pas. »

Je soupire.

« J'n'en doute pas mais certaines choses ne passent pas et il va devoir l'apprendre. »

Il revient avec un papier et dirige la voiture vers l'endroit où nous allons décoller. Une fois ceci fait, nous voila dans l'avion prêts pour retourner, si je me souviens bien, sur notre petite île de Sicile. Ouais.

Le voyage se passe doucement, tellement doucement que je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule de Rei qui parle avec Lana. Kou lui, lit un magasine. Le temps passe nettement plus vite lorsqu'on dort si bien que Rei me réveille lorsque nous nous posons. Il doit être aux alentours de 19 heures et j'ai faim.

Je sors de l'avion et m'étire comme un chat, raaaaa le plancher des vaches, y a pas à dire on est nettement mieux dessus.

« DHARK ! »

Je tourne la tête pour voir Duo me bondir dessus, j'écarquille les yeux, c'est quoi ce délire, il est déjà rétabli ou quoi ? Je me fais écraser par un Duo de bonne humeur, s'en suit derrière un Heero beaucoup moins et une Sally encore moins que moins.

« Duo, retourne tout de suite te coucher, je ne vais pas m'amuser à te courir après tout le temps. »

« Mais Sally, je pouvais juste venir saluer mon petit Dharkounet. »

« Au LIT ! »

Elle appuie bien fort sur le mot lit, Heero lance un regard qui veut dire la même chose et moi dans tout ça je souris bêtement.

« Viens je t'emmène, ils sont méchants avec toi. »

« Thanks Dhark. »

Je souris de plus belle et on rentre tous les deux vers l'infirmerie, Duo n'arrête pas de me parler, il ne fait que ça, me raconte comment se sont passés ces longs jours de tortures où il devait rester au lit, il est pas croyable, blessé à mort, il est de nouveau sur pieds quelque temps après. Il s'installe sur son lit et on continue de parler, il me demande comment s'est passée la mission, si on s'est bien entendu avec Kou, aux vues des rougeurs que j'ai au niveau des joues, Duo ne peut s'empêcher de m'ébouriffer.

Sally passe pour hurler un coup sur l'inconscience de son patient et le fait que s'il continuait ainsi, il ne serait pas fonctionnel pour la mission suivante. Il hoche la tête et répond un oui maman Sally avant de repartir dans un long monologue que je ponctue de temps en temps avec quelques réponses.

C'est vraiment agréable de retrouver un Duo ainsi et non pas un corps sans vie. Moi en tout cas, c'est ce que je préfère et je pense que pour beaucoup, c'est mieux ainsi.

Je reste donc ainsi avec lui un long moment, et ensuite, je le laisse pour aller manger, oui, je vais retrouver notre chère cantine et par la même occasion, mon petit Heero, on va tout de même avoir une petite conversation sur quoi déjà, ah oui, une classe ou j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas poser les pieds.

Je traverse rapidement le couloir, fait toujours aussi chaud ici, je passe les portes et me rends à la table qui nous est réservée. Heero s'y trouve déjà entrain de pianoter sur son pc portable, je comprends lorsque Duo a dit qu'il avait eu envi de le passer par la fenêtre lorsque celui-ci était venu lui tenir compagnie avec son laptop.

Je souris et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise.

« Tu penseras à faire un rapport. Fait Heero sans décoller son nez du laptop. »

« Mais bien sûr, tu veux que je mette quoi dedans ? »

« Tout, comment s'est passé la mission, ce que vous avez fait, les personnes rencontrées. »

« Et notre position. »

« Hum. »

Je me lève et ferme son pc sur ses doigts avant de le regarder.

« Dis moi Heero, je sais que ce que tu fais est très intéressant, seulement, quand tu me parles, tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse de faire attention à moi. »

Il soupire. Ouais ben quoi, vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais rester un petit enfant sage, Duo n'est pas mon père pour rien et je sais gueuler lorsqu'il le faut, enfin, tout dépend de la personne aussi, non mes pensées ne diront pas son nom.

« Dhark, j'ai un rapport à finir. »

« Et moi j'ai à te parler tant qu'il n'y a personne. »

Il me regarde étrangement, ben quoi, c'est lui monsieur qui a préparé la mission donc c'est à lui que je dois m'en prendre pour m'avoir foutu dans une classe ou j'ai passé mon temps à enfiler punition sur punition.

« Dépêche toi. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu mis dans une classe de matheux ? »

« Et bien, tu es bon en informatique et puis tu connais les chiffres. »

« Je suis nul en Math Heero, j'ai passé la semaine à me coltiner des punitions et à me faire engueuler comme quoi je ne suivais pas les cours. »

« Tu aurais du me le dire. »

« C'est ça, je te signale que tu as tout préparé sans te préoccuper de nous vu qu'on prenait votre mission à la base. Seulement le ridicule ne tue pas, mais tout de même. »

J'ancre mon regard dans celui d'Heero, il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûr, je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise en face de lui.

« Et ? Je sais que tu vas m'avouer l'autre bonne raison pour laquelle je me suis retrouvé dans cette foutue classe. »

« Il se trouve que ton professeur de Mathématiques est un soldat aux ordres de Lady Une, il était là pour vous surveiller et couvrir en quelque sorte votre fuite. Dit il calmement comme si c'était une banalité. »

« What ? »

« C'est lui que nous devions retrouver sur place, seulement comme nous n'étions plus de la mission, je lui ai confié vos noms de codes et il devait vous surveiller, c'est tout. »

J'y crois pas, ce malade des mathématiques, qui n'a pas arrêté de me gueuler dessus et de me coller exercices sur exercices était un preventer en mission d'infiltration. Heero rouvre son laptop et se remet à tapoter dessus, j'ai la haine. Kou suivit par Rei et Lana entrent, je ne fais pas attention, je suis toujours complètement sur le cul.

« Et bien ma puce quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux mais je me lève en envoyant un regard noir à Heero.

« La prochaine fois, tu pourras prévenir, histoire que je sache pourquoi je suis surveillé ainsi. »

Je les laisse tous là, m'en fiche d'abord, ils me gonflent tous voila. Je marche rapidement dans le dédalle de couloir, je passe par ma chambre et prends mon katana avant de me rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Dommage que Wufei ne soit pas là, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Je me mets en position et commence à fendre l'air, déchargeant ainsi toute ma rage.

Le temps passe et je suis encore un peu sur les nerfs mais ça va mieux. Comme quoi un bon défoulement ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, je vide mon cerveau et ne pense à rien d'autre que la lame qui tranche. La porte s'ouvre et je regarde qui vient d'entrer pour tomber sur Rei. Celle-ci me fait un grand sourire avant de se mettre en position, je range mon katana et fait de même.

S'ensuit un duel très agréable, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas entraîné avec elle, je pare ses coups autant qu'elle le fait avec les miens et on continue ainsi donnant tout ce qu'on a. J'aime me battre contre elle, j'aime ces moments où tous les deux, nous tentons de vaincre l'autre, cette mini rivalité ponctuée d'une douce amitié.

Je suis allongé au sol, Rei juste à mes côtés, on regarde le plafond en reprenant notre souffle, ça fait vraiment du bien. Je ferme les yeux pour calmer mon cœur et elle me prend la main.

« Tu sais Dhark, n'en veux pas à Heero, il est un peu dans son monde à lui. »

Je soupire, je le sais bien, le nombre de fois où Duo m'a dit qu'Heero était obnubilé par ses missions, mais tout de même, j'aurais aimé qu'il nous fasse plus confiance, qu'il **me** fasse plus confiance, ça fait mal de voir que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'on doit être surveillé au cas où on ferait une erreur.

Après tout, Heero est aussi mon père en quelque sorte, et j'aimerais le comprendre plus, Duo ça va, j'arrive à voir certaine chose en lui, surtout qu'il a le contact facile, mais Heero, j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître mieux, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi il est ainsi, pourquoi il agit parfois comme ça, parfois comme ci ? Il est tout aussi mystérieux que Kou et pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas.

Heero est un être qui ne se dévoile pas facilement et pourtant j'aimerais pouvoir pénétrer son monde restreint. La voix de Rei me sort de ma rêverie.

« Allez, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, si à la place tu me racontais plutôt comment ça s'est passé avec Kou. »

Je rougis avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le plafond un peu dans le vague.

« Et bien, il n'a pas arrêté de me taquiner et de draguer, mais il a aussi été très gentil, doux et patient. J'ai fais une crise Rei, une où je me suis mis à trembler, je ne comprenais rien à tout ce qui se passait, j'ai vu des passages qui devaient appartenir à mon passé, celui dont je ne me souviens pas, il y avait du sang, il y avait une voix étrange, et puis après j'ai enchaîné sur les morts, j'ai revu Thomas et puis Laura qui m'accusait, Duo. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et pourtant Kou a réussi. J'aimerais comprendre ce passé oublié, j'aimerais pouvoir remplir les trous de mon esprit, seulement, j'ai tellement peur de découvrir ce que ça cache. J'ai si peur. »

Je sens deux bras venir m'enlacer, je reste dans cette étreinte si douce de ma meilleure amie. Rei est quelqu'un de gentil même si parfois, elle devrait faire attention, mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer. Elle est la première à m'avoir accepter tel que je suis, la première à m'avoir accompagné dans mes délire, ensemble nous avons pris la route, ensemble nous la finirons.

« Tu sais Dhark, je crois que ton passé fait parti de ceux dont personne n'aimerait avoir connaissance, seulement, quoi qu'il arrive, dis toi que moi, je serais toujours là. Je t'écouterais, je t'accompagnerais sur la route de ta vengeance, parce que je sais qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu as envi de savoir et de pouvoir prouver que tu es ce que tu es et non pas ce qu'on a voulu que tu sois. Tu es Dhark, le garçon que Thomas aimait, celui qui est mon meilleur ami. Alors quoi que tu fasses, je serais là. »

« Merci, merci d'être là. »

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front, et je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette douce étreinte, aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours été dans les ténèbres, deux personnes m'en ont sorti, Thomas et Rei, maintenant que je dois faire face à l'avenir, au futur, Thomas n'est plus mais Rei continue de m'accompagner.

Le temps passe et on reste ainsi, ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de moment à nous, je sais que ça ne durera pas, car il nous faudra continuer nos missions, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, alors nous nous battrons ensemble…

Je me réveille dans mon lit, restant ainsi installé, je regarde le plafond sans vraiment le voir, après les bras de Rei, j'ai été me coucher, même avec les nombreuses heures pendant lesquelles j'ai dormi, j'étais encore fatigué et maintenant je suis en pleine forme. Je n'ai pas fait de rêve étrange, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, quel est le déclencheur faisant remonter ainsi mes souvenirs enfouis, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un jour je trouverais enfin la clé de tout ce mystère.

Je me lève et m'habille, je vais passer voir Duo, ça va me faire du bien et je prendrais mon petit déjeuné avec lui, ensuite je sais pas encore, je ferais le rapport, ça pourrait être bien si je veux pas me recevoir de critiques d'Heero, ouais, je ferais comme ça. Donc habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'une chemise noir et d'un bermuda de la même couleur, je m'en vais vadrouiller.

Arrivant devant l'infirmerie, je passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement pour voir deux silhouettes puis soudainement je sursaute à l'éclat de voix.

« Heero, il en est hors de question ! »

« Ecoute Duo, je sais très bien que rester coucher ne te va guère, seulement, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre cette mission tout simplement parce que tu es encore blessé ! »

« Mais… »

« Duo, onegai, j'aimerais qu'une fois, tu sois d'accord avec mes choix. »

« Mais je tenais à faire cette mission avec toi moi, j'en ai marre de rester au lit comme ça. Et puis tu as trouvé un remplaçant qui correspondait aux critères demandés ? »

« Parfaitement. »

Duo soupire, je me demande de quoi il parle, mais en tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

« Et qui est ce ? »

« Tu le sauras lorsque j'aurais fini les préparatifs. »

« Oh Heero soit cool my love, dis moi. »

Je vois un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Heero mais il se lève pour sortir, je me cache rapidement, ben oui, je préfère éviter qu'on sache que j'ai un penchant pour l'écoute aux portes.

J'entends Duo jurer en anglais et les pas d'Heero s'éloigner dans le couloir, puis je sors enfin de mon trou pour aller voir Duo, il boude mais je souris.

« 'llo Duo-kun. »

« Kitty. »

Je rougis légèrement à l'appellation, j'ai la tronche d'un chaton moi ? Non, je me disais aussi. Je m'approche du lit et Duo m'ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux. On engage doucement la conversation, et oui, il faut dire que Duo est un grand parleur et qu'il s'ennuie dans ce trou qu'est l'infirmerie, mais il m'a dit que Sally lui avait promis de lui foutre la paix dans une semaine, encore une longue semaine à rester au lit le petit Duo.

« Oh fait, Hee-chan m'a dit que tu étais ainsi que Rei, introuvable ? »

« On s'entraînait dans la salle ronde. J'avais besoin de me défouler. »

« Oki doki kitty. C'est parce que j'étais un peu inquiet, Sally m'avait dit que tu t'étais disputé avec elle. »

Je souris.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une histoire d'eau. »

Il me rend mon sourire avant de m'ébouriffer une nouvelle fois et de me dire d'aller manger pour me remplumer un peu. Je pars donc en rigolant et me traîne d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la cantine où je retrouve Lana, la tête pas très réveillée. Je la salue, elle fait de même avant de replonger son nez dans sa tasse de café. Moi je prends rapidement mon bol de lait avant d'aller m'occuper de mon rapport.

Et c'est donc ainsi que la journée se passe, rapport, rapport, rapport et rapport, non sérieusement, j'ai du le recommencer trois voire quatre fois tellement je trouvais ça nul. C'est quoi cette idée de faire des comptes rendus de mission chacun, pouvait pas en faire un collectif, au moins je l'aurais collé dans les pattes de Rei à qui j'aurais raconté et elle aurait su tout me synthétiser.

Lorsqu'enfin j'ai fini ce foutu rapport de merde, oui je dis bien foutu rapport de merde et bien je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. C'est crevant cette histoire de dossier, j'ai la tête complètement vidée, me demande comment vont les autres. Je soupire avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je dis entrer et je vois Heero passer la tête avant de pénétrer entièrement dans la chambre.

« Tu as fini ton rapport ? »

« Oui, merci de te soucier de mon état. »

Il soupire en hochant la tête de dépit, ben quoi, on se refait pas.

« Tu veux que je le lise ? »

Nien ? J'ouvre les yeux en grand, Heero gentil et prévenant avec moi. Euh, vous êtes sûrs que je ne me suis pas endormis. Il avance, je dois avoir hocher la tête sans faire attention. Il s'installe sur le lit pour voir ce que j'ai tapé, oui parce que j'ai installé le pc sur le lit, c'est plus confortable que leur vieille chaise merdeuse à souhait.

Il lit tout, tapotant quelques trucs de ci de là pour faire plus langage lisible, ben quoi, je suis pas une flèche en orthographe moi. Puis il se tourne vers moi pour me dire que c'est bon et qu'il l'envoie à Lady Une, j'acquiesce et le laisse faire. Puis il éteint le portable et se tourne vers moi, je sens qu'il a quelque chose à me dire. Allez petit Heero, crache le morceau à bébé Dharkou. Où là, faut que j'aille me faire soigner.

« Te sens tu capable de repartir en mission ? »

Moi, capable, mission ? Euh, il pourrait pas être plus explicite, ne ?

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Dhark, je te demande si tu te sens capable de partir pour une nouvelle mission.

« Euh oui pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'un garçon. »

« Il y a Kou. »

« Laisse moi finir Dhark, j'ai besoin donc d'un garçon, cheveux long et qui a un caractère enjoué. »

Euh, là je crois que j'ai pas tout suivi.

« Je ne peux t'en dire plus si tu n'acceptes pas de prendre la mission. »

Trop fort une mission top secrète, sérieusement, on se croirait dans un vieux film policier.

« Ben oui écoute, moi je la prends ta mission. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire en quoi elle consiste. »

Je le vois s'installer confortablement sur le lit, je l'imite parce que je sens que ça va être long, très long même.

**A suivre…**

**Dhark** : SADIQUE ! ….

**Yami** : Quoi kitty ?

**Dhark **: Pourquoi avoir coupé là ?

**Yami** : Parce que comme ça on garde le suspense.

**Dhark** : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais gentil avec moi ?

**Aku baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire** : Pourquoi y a autant de bruit ici.

**Dhark** : Parce que Yami a mal coupé son chapitre.

**Aku lisant les quelques lignes de fin** : Hum, tu trouves, moi je suis avec elle pour cette fin.

**Dhark baissant la tête en signe de défaite** : Pourquoi je suis maudit ?

**Duo** : Parce que malheureusement pour toi, tu es leur persos, que tu me ressembles et que se sont des sadiques.

**Dhark devenant encore plus blanc** : HELP.

**Duo** : Personne ne viendra à ton secours, mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours t'inscrire à la société protectrice des bishos maltraités.

**Dhark** : Vraiment ?

**Duo** : Ouais, on a une place pour toi.

**Dhark **: Cool dans ce cas, j'arrive.

**Duo et Dhark partant ensemble**. Yami et Aku se regardant : Sens mal ce coup.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

**Dhark** : Duo tu vas mourir.

**Duo passant en courrant** : Meu nan Kitty, tu es très mignon comme ça.

**Dhark passant à sa suite habillé d'une très jolie robe de ménagère rose layette avec de la dentelle partout** : Viens ici tout de suite.

**Duo** : Mais c'est Kou qui va être heureux, il nous manquait justement une serveuse.

**Dhark** : DUO !

**Yami et Aku regardant donc Duo courir, Dhark à ses trousses et Kou mâtant discrètement la scène un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**Yami **: Bon je crois que ce sera tout.

**Aku :** Ouais, sont occupés, donc, vos avis sur ce chapitre bien court. Bien ? Nul ? Suite ? Pas suite ? Euh que dire de plus. Tout avis est accueilli avec enthousiasme, pour cela, cliquer sur le petit bouton submit review en bas de votre page.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Miffi à toi ma grande, contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre d'avant, est ce que celui-ci aussi malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un interlude, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la tite scène entre Rei et Dhark, je trouvais ça pas mal de mettre une scène où on montrait la force de leur amitié. Voila, donc en espérant que la continuation te plaise, KISU.

Naera Ishikawa : Contente que ça t'ai plus Miss, je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de vos réactions sur le début du chapitre qui était un peu, comment dire, exagéré tout de même, mais c'était une scène que je voulais absolument vous mettre. Sinon que dire de plus, oui c'est Yaoi, là, ça va un peu se tasser pour le chapitre prochain, mais ça reprendra après. Pour la gifle, et oui, il est violent mon tit Dharkounet lorsqu'il le veut, hé hé, c'est vrai que Kou l'avait mérité. A quand les explications, atta faut que je compte, euh, finalement je ne compte pas, mdr, pas longtemps pour Kou et Dhark mais encore un peu tout de même. Voila. Kisu et en espérant que la suite t'aura plus.

Corail Zaarea : Malgré le fait que ta review soit pour le chapitre 4, te répond ici tout de même. Donc lorsque tu seras arrivé à ce chapitre, et bien tu auras la réponse. Le frère, il meurt pourquoi, ben parce qu'il le fallait. Je sais réponse stupide, non sérieusement, il fallait bien un sacrifice au début et malheureusement pour lui, et bien il se trouvait là. Voila, donc en espérant avoir ton avis sur la suite bientôt. Kisu.

Lu : Voila donc la suite, pour connaître ce qu'il sait vraiment passé lors de la poursuite de Kou, faudra attendre un tout petit peu. Il est vrai que Dhark ne sait pas faire grand-chose alors que Kou si, mais t'inquiète donc pas, il y aura du retournement de situation, il faut juste laissé le temps à notre petit Dharkounet de s'habituer à tout. Et tu verras, il a des talents cachés. Hé hé. Kisu et miffi encore de nous lire.

Kyrikha : Kikou ! Alors contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Pour Alexandra, c'est ce qu'on appelle une vengeance personnelle, parce qu'il y a une fille dans ma classe, qui s'appelle comme ça et que je peux pas piffer, mais bon et du coup et ben, voila. J'avais envi. Pour ce qui est de la mission et bien, ouais OZ 2 le retour et ben sont pas plus intelligent sur ce genre de chose, mais…D'accord pas de spoil. Donc voila, pour J et son amant G comme tu dis si bien, encore un peu de patience, pour le moment, ils ont pas besoin d'être là, encore deux trois trucs à placer correctement et on affrontera les scientifiques fous. Pour le retour de Heero et Duo, ce fut court, mais ce n'est que le début. Kisu et je suis vraiment Happy que tu sois toujours présente.

aLiNoU : Contente que ces scènes t'ai plus ! On c'est bien amusé à les écrire d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui est de tes questions, Dhark et Kou pour les mettre ensemble encore un petit peu de patience, il faut le temps mais ça va se faire pas de soucis. Pour que Duo et Heero l'apprennent, même chose, mais tu verras bien. En tout cas, miffi d'avoir donner ton avis et puis en espérant te retrouver pour la suite. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Contente que tu ai aimé le coup du flirt contre la blondasse. J'ai rien contre les blondes, je le redis d'ailleurs, mdr, personnellement c'était parce que c'était le gros stéréotype que je voulais faire ressortir de l'américaine qui est moi moi et moi. Par contre là je le dis, j'aime pas l'Amérique, enfin plus précisément les States. Sinon, Aku te pardonne de l'avoir pris pour une fille, t'es pas la première. Lana Rei, reste à voir comment ça va se développer. Pour les cours de compta, je te comprends, moi l'année dernière je faisais ça en cours de communication, mais là en commerce, c'est un peu la galère. Allez te laisse, Kisu.

Florinoir : Happy que ce chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que le retour de Heero t'a plus, d'ailleurs c'est en pensant à toi que je vais écrire le chapitre suivant parce que Heero et ben, on va le voir. LOL ! Bref, donc et bien, miffi d'avoir laisser un tit mess et en espérant que la suite te plaira. KISU.

Lili : Contente que le flirt et la fin t'ai plus ! ça me rassure, la baffe a été très bien apprécié par les lecteur lectrice !lol ! Pour ce qui est de onegai, ça veut dire s'il te plait. Mais je t'en pris, hésite pas à demander lorsque tu ne comprends pas un mot, toujours là pour les gentils lecteurs nous sommes. Kisu.

Ephemeris : Et bien, écoute, j'attendrais donc ce chapitre avec impatience, mais je comprends très bien que vous confirmiez vos sources et tout ça. Je vous encourage grandement d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui est de ma fic, contente qu'elle te plaise toujours et j'espère que ça continuera sur cette voix là d'ailleurs. Kisu tout plein.

JohannaPotterMalefoy : Miffi à toi ! Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai : Et bien, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise autant, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Moi je lis pas en anglais, je suis pas très doué dans cette langue déjà et me faudrait du temps pour les lires, donc je tenterais d'en lire quelques unes durant les grandes vacances parce que là, exam en force. Pour ce qui est de tes questions, Dhark et Kou ne sont pas encore officiellement ensemble, encore quelques chapitres mais promis ça arrive, pour Duo et Heero, c'est pareil, plus trop longtemps à attendre normalement. Donc et bien, en espérant que cette fic te plaira toujours et que tu laisseras toujours ces petites reviews amusantes à lire, je te laisse. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : Entre Lana et Rei, hi hi, verra bien comment tout ce développe. Et sinon, ouais le grand retour de Heero et Duo, enfin short le retour, ça va être un peu plus Heero et ensuite ce sera les deux, mais bon doucement ça avance, doucement mais sûrement. Voila. Kisu.

**Grand miffi à tous ceux qui nous encouragent à continuer, qui nous lisent et puis qui nous endurent encore et toujours dans nos histoires. **

**Prochain chapitre : …….Mission…..Dhark and Heero…..C'est tout pour le moment. **

**KISU. **


	17. Entre père et fils 1

**Dhark**** Project 00**

Notes des auteurs : Alors alors, ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties, parce que sinon il était super long et surtout on nous a conseillé de ne pas tout vous mettre d'un coup, comme ça, vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine vu qu'il est pratiquement tapé, au lieu d'attendre jusqu'au 9 juin pour avoir quelque chose.

Sinon ce chapitre et le prochain sont ceux qui marquent un certain tournant dans l'histoire, voila.

Merci aussi à ma gentille bêta qui a la patience de corriger nos nombreuses fautes afin que vous puissiez avoir un texte français. Miffi Boub-chan.

Disclamers: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout du moins ceux du monde de Gundam Wing pour les autres, oui ce sont les nôtres. Rei appartient à ma voisine que j'adore, Thomas à mon petit frère, Dhark à moi, niack ! Et Kou à Aku. Pour Lana, c'est nous deux. Voila. Donc pas touche.

L'histoire de Kyoto vient du guide sur le japon de chez Hachette. Enfin pour l'histoire ensuite (celle de pendant les colonies), c'est de nous.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 : Entre père et fils. **

**Première partie**

**Appât**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens très mal cette mission, du moins ce n'est que mon simple avis, après tout je ne suis pas un soldat depuis bien longtemps, mais je ne sais pas, je la sens mal c'est tout. Qui a dit qu'il ne fallait jamais croire son instinct ? Ben pas moi en tout cas.

Nous avons quitté l'aéroport il y a de cela moins d'une heure pour nous rendre dans la charmante ville de Kyoto, je ne connais absolument pas ce coin, ça va être découverte, je le sens.

Bon on en a encore pour un petit moment alors autant lire le charmant petit guide que m'a acheté Heero en arrivant. Ha/ah c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas, donc je suis en mission, charmante petite mission que j'ai accepté en compagnie de Heero Yuy, alias le soldat parfait d'après Duo et entre parenthèse mon père.

Je suis bien barré, oui je sais, je vais passer quelques jours, seul, avec Heero, qui soit dit en passant m'a tout de même fait un sale coup lors de la mission d'avant et qui soit dit en passant pour la seconde fois, est mon père et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal.

Bon allez, ouvrons ce livre, je vais enfin découvrir l'un des pays dont je suis issu, ben oui, d'après Duo, Heero est un japonais originaire de Kyoto, donc retour aux sources même s'il était de L1, il m'a dit avoir connu Kyoto dans sa jeunesse.

Alors fondée en 794 sous le nom de Heian-kyo (capital de la paix et de la tranquillité), et bé, ça date tout ça, le site est bordé sur trois cotés par des montagnes et traversé par une rivière qui s'écoule du nord au sud, et il fut considéré comme idéal par l'empereur Kanmu. Au fur et à mesure de l'accroissement de la population toutefois l'hygiène devint un problème en particulier lors de crues de la Kamo. Une série de rituels et de festivals naquirent pour apaiser les esprits responsables des fléaux et des catastrophes élaborant ainsi un tissu de coutumes et de cérémonie.

La culture de Kyoto devint un amalgame d'influences diverses, dont les premières et les plus importantes furent exercées par la cour impériale et la noblesse, suivies des samouraïs adeptes du bouddhisme zen et de la cérémonie du thé. Les marchands aussi marquèrent la cité de leur empreinte, en particulier les tisserands de soie de Nishijin. La ville fut réduite en cendre à plusieurs reprises par des tremblements de terre, des incendies et une décennie de luttes intestines, la guerre Onin. (1467.1477)

Au cour de l'ère Edo, (1600 1868) Kyoto perdit officieusement son statut de capitale, disgrâce officialisée en 1868, au profit d'Edo, s'appelant de nos jours Tokyo, où le pouvoir et le gouvernement furent transférés.

Depuis la colonisation, Kyoto a été laissée de coté, ressemblant de beaucoup aux nombreuses villes japonaises, elle a su garder ses habitudes anciennes et sa cuisine est célèbre, la Kyo-yori s'adapte aux produits naturels disponibles et ses jardins exquis illustrent le passage des saisons.

La vache, c'est l'une des rares villes qui soient restées complètement anciennes, enfin, apparemment, je tourne quelques pages, elle a été construite de façon moderne mais très vite, depuis la colonisation elle est redevenue un peu plus, comment dire, ancienne, les vieux temples ainsi que les vieilles tavernes sont au goût du jour.

Je ferme le livre et regarde le paysage, c'est vrai, il y a des montagnes partout, je me demande ce qui va se passer pendant cette mission. A ce que j'en ai compris, c'est une mission assez simple mais qui demande une totale discrétion afin de pouvoir récupérer des dossiers importants qui ne peuvent être transmis par un autre moyen que le face à face.

Heero était très sérieux lorsqu'il m'a parlé de ça, leur indic avait bien spécifié le moyen de reconnaissance, il avait dû penser que ce serait Duo qui viendrait et comme il est blessé, et bien c'est moi qui m'y colle. Donc il va falloir que joue parfaitement mon rôle, même si je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je devrais faire. Mais bon, Heero m'a choisi pour mon physique demandé lors de la mission, je ne peux pas ne pas être à la hauteur. Je dois être capable de lui montrer que je vaux quelque chose et que je n'ai pas besoin d'être tout le temps materné dirons nous.

J'appuis sur le bouton de la radio, c'est effroyable comme silence, surtout que Heero semble un peu stressé, pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais bon, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, ce sont juste ses yeux qui brillent bizarrement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer là bas, mais en tout cas, j'appréhende vraiment, surtout que Heero m'a bien dit que cette ville était complètement sous le contrôle de OZ 2, ouais, c'est surtout ça qui est flippant.

La voiture s'arrête et je sors de mes songes pour voir que nous nous trouvons devant une auberge, elle est de type ancienne, et surtout seule au milieu de la nature.

« Reste là je reviens. »

Heero descend et entre dans l'auberge, il se passe un petit temps avant qu'il ne ressorte, quelque chose à la main, je me demande ce que c'est. Il monte dans la voiture, il me donne le truc, c'est un collier, c'est étrange comme collier, il y a une petite clé au bout.

« Passe la autour de ton cou et ne la perds pas. »

J'exécute les ordres de monsieur le chef et mets la petite chaînette autour de mon cou à coté de celle de mon frère et de celle de Duo. Ouais je vais devenir une vraie bijouterie ambulante.

Nous arrivons aux portes de la ville, il y a quelques soldats mais ils sont en train de se taper la discute, regardant de ci de là s'il n'y a pas une ou deux personnes suspectes mais rien de plus. On passe donc pour entrer dans la ville, c'est ouaaaa, que dire à part ça. C'est amusant de voir comment elle est redevenue un peu comme dans l'ancien temps. Au début ce ne sont que des maisons normales, comme on en voit dans toutes les villes et puis plus on s'enfonce dans la ville, plus elle devient vieillotte.

Heero gare la voiture devant une auberge, il me laisse là encore un fois puis revient me chercher pour qu'on s'installe. Je prends mon sac à dos et le suis. C'est vraiment une ancienne auberge, je vois les yeux de la jeune femme qui nous escorte jusqu'à notre chambre briller d'une joie immense. Elle connaîtrait Heero que je ne saurais me tromper.

Les battants coulissent et on rentre dans une chambre avec un tatami, une petite table au centre et des futons entassés dans un coin.

« Voila, elle vous recevra dans un petit quart d'heure. Veuillez vous préparer. »

« Hai Suh. »

La jeune fille s'appelle Suh apparemment, elle a de courts cheveux noirs et un visage très doux, elle doit pourtant avoir un peu plus de trente ans, c'est étrange de voir quelqu'un avec un tel visage de nos jours. Elle a gardé presque toute sa pureté enfantine. Et elle porte un magnifique kimono violet avec des pétales de cerisier. Elle sort en faisant un grand sourire à Heero, puis celui-ci se tourne vers moi.

« Tu vas devoir enfiler ça, nous allons allez voir quelqu'un. »

J'hausse un sourcil mais il se dirige vers un petit meuble qui doit être en bois de riz en sortir un vêtement, je le regarde en sortir un second et me tendre le premier. Je le déplie c'est un kimono noir avec des bandes rouges sang sur les manches. Je regarde le truc les yeux grands ouverts, il veut que je mette ce truc là. Euh, je n'en ai jamais mis moi. Il me les fourre dans les bras et en prend un pour lui qui est bleu dur. Je le vois me laisser pour se rendre dans une salle cachée par un paravent, ça doit être pour enfiler son habit, mais moi je fais quoi de ce truc.

Bon allez, on l'enfile. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas si dur que ça, mais c'est quand même vachement large et grand pour moi. Je me dépatouille avec la ceinture rouge mais n'y arrive pas. Je sens deux mains se poser sur les miennes pour fermer le tout. C'est agréable, ça fait bizarre même, je sens l'odeur d'Heero et ses mains sont si grandes par rapport aux miennes.

« Il était prévu pour Duo normalement. »

Je souris, c'est étrange et en même temps c'est comme dans un rêve, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous sommes bien entre père et fils et qu'il prend soin de moi. J'aurais aimé avoir ça lorsque j'étais enfant, avoir mon père qui m'habille, qui m'apprend les choses de la vie. Je sens l'eau monter à mes yeux, je me retiens de pleurer parce que ça pourrait faire bizarre et Heero perspicace comme il est me demanderait le pourquoi du comment.

Une fois le nœud correctement fait, il sort mes cheveux de mon col et les laisse se balader sur mon dos librement.

« Voila, maintenant, sache que cette personne que nous allons voir est assez vieille, c'est elle qui va nous donner le gros de notre mission. Elle est la gérante de cette auberge, alors tu me laisses parler. »

J'hoche la tête avant de me tourner vers lui pour voir un Heero qui porte magnifiquement le kimono, Duo serait là, je suis sûr qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus. Suh s'annonce et entre dans la salle en souriant, elle reste un moment à nous regarder avant de reprendre son sourire.

« Vous êtes magnifiques vraiment. »

Elle tourne autour de moi en m'observant de haut en bas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle arrive à sentir des choses, raaaa j'aime pas ça mais alors pas du tout.

« Umi-sama vous attend. »

« Allons y dans ce cas. »

Heero part devant alors que je reste en retrait avec Suh, elle me regarde toujours, euh, j'ai peut être une tache sur la figure, ou alors je ne sais pas moi, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait. On commence à descendre les escaliers et elle me parle.

« Vous ressemblez un peu à Heero-sama ? »

« Ah bon. Dis je en rougissant. »

« Oui, votre odeur lui ressemble, mais vous n'avez pas trop son physique. »

Je baisse un peu la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes yeux, je sais que c'est ce qui me trahirait le plus.

« Il a l'air de tenir à vous pour vous avoir fait confiance. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Mais c'est le cas, vous savez Heero-sama n'a amené qu'une seule et unique personne ici. »

« Qui ? »

« Moi. »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté et rejoint Heero pour lui tenir compagnie, celui-ci hoche de la tête quelques fois pour lui répondre, moi je reste en arrière, il n'a jamais emmené Duo ici, pourquoi ? Et puis pourquoi finalement moi j'y suis là ? Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas grand-chose, je suis un tout petit peu perdu là.

On descend encore des escaliers pour arriver dans une petite salle et on s'y arrête, Suh ouvre une porte et entre, je ne le sens pas du tout. Heero se tourne vers moi et m'envoie un regard noir, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Elle revient et on entre, je suis Heero comme un bon petit chien, la salle est simple, faite de bois, c'est une chambre. Il y a un paravent et sur le coté un lit, de l'autre une commode, et les murs sont tapissés d'estampes, toutes de différentes formes représentant des paysages magnifiques. J'en regarde une plus attentivement, elle est belle, c'est simplement une esquisse de cerisier.

« Elle est belle n'est ce pas ? »

Je sursaute à la voix un peu rauque mais féminine qui m'interpelle, je me retourne pour me retrouver à coté d'une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs relevés en chignon. Elle affiche un très grand sourire, faisant plisser son front et ses joues.

« Hai. »

« Tiens, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il parlait le japonais Heero. »

« Il ne connaît que peu de mot. »

« Oh soka. » (je vois)

Elle part s'agenouiller devant la table basse que je n'avais pas vue, je la vois faire un signe et Heero prend place, je vais les rejoindre rapidement. Elle porte un kimono blanc et rose sur les bords, c'est très pur. Elle fait des gestes lents mais très économiques, pas un seul n'est fait au hasard alors qu'elle nous sert le thé.

« Vous prendrez du thé ? »

« …iie…Hai…. »

Elle me sourit puis se tourne vers Heero.

« Que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il soit aussi nerveux Heero ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me mens pas, ce petit à peur de faire le moindre faux pas. Allons tu peux rester naturel, je ne te mangerai pas. »

Son sourire me rassure et tout d'un coup je me sens nettement mieux. Elle me tend d'un geste très sensuel la tasse, je la prends tout en la remerciant d'un signe de tête, j'attends qu'elle ait fait de même pour Heero et elle et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur le rebord de la tasse magnifiquement travaillée. Je m'attends à avoir envie de vomir, je n'ai jamais aimé le thé et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas là, c'est très bon, doux et parfumé.

Elle me fait un sourire tout en posant sa tasse sur la table, je fais de même alors qu'Heero termine pour pouvoir parler ensuite. Je me demande bien ce qu'on est venu faire ici.

« Alors, vas-tu me présenter ce charmant garçon Heero. »

« Hai, voici Dhark. »

« Dhark, c'est un bien étrange nom pour un jeune homme. »

J'hoche la tête doucement.

« Et comment cela s'écrit il ? »

« D.H.A.R.K. Répondis je simplement. »

« Surprenant, mais c'est ce qui donne tout son mystère à votre charmant minois. »

Je dois pâlir parce qu'elle émet un petit rire claire, puis elle penche la tête vers Heero.

« Tu es venu pour le voir n'est ce pas ? »

« Hai, j'ai besoin de renseignement. »

« Soka, sais tu comment le joindre ? »

« Hai, il m'a demandé d'être accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux longs et à l'attitude enjouée. »

Elle hoche la tête en me regardant.

« Il ne changera jamais celui là, toujours avec ses goûts bien que j'aie remarqué que tu avais un peu les mêmes. »

Heero releva un sourcil, elle doit faire allusion à Duo.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené ? J'aurais enfin pu rencontrer ce jeune homme à qui tu voues tellement d'amour. »

Je vois une petite teinte rouge prendre sur les joues d'Heero, malgré le fait qu'il reste impassible, il se trahit tout seul.

« Il n'a pas pu se déplacer, accident en mission. »

« Comme c'est dommage, mais tu m'as ramené quelqu'un de charmant, j'en suis ravie. Tu amènes toujours des personnes charmantes. Tu as vu comme Suh a bien grandi. »

« Hai, elle est devenue une femme. »

« Tout à fait, une femme avec de grands talents, elle maîtrise à la perfection l'art des ninjas. »

Heero fait un petit sourire fier avant de se tourner vers moi.

« La rencontre que je dois avoir avec Seichiro n'a lieu que dans deux jours, penses tu que je pourrais lui demander une faveur, à moins qu'elle soit en mission. »

« Suh se fera un plaisir de te rendre ce service, tu as tellement fait pour elle. Et puis, je lui en ai déjà touché quelques mots. »

Elle me tend une autre tasse de thé, c'est normal que je ne comprenne pas tout à ce qu'ils racontent ou alors c'est que j'ai le cerveau un peu lent. Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres, c'est amusant comme le breuvage à un petit coté fruité et annihilant.

« Mais Heero, si tu me racontais plutôt ce qui se passe hors de notre belle ville. »

« Hai… »

Je vois flou et j'entends de moins en moins, je lâche la tasse avant de partir en arrière pour atterrir dans deux bras costaux et perdre connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai le cerveau complètement brouillé, j'ai mal à la tête et je sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens un peu engourdi. Je me relève doucement pour ne surtout pas avoir encore plus mal et je regarde autour de moi. Il y a des arbres partout, ce doit être une forêt, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait une forêt aux alentours de Kyoto, je dois être sur l'une des montagnes entourant la ville.

Bon, maintenant, le problème étant, qu'est ce que je fous sur cette montagne, récapitulons, nouvelle mission, hum, ok, mission avec Heero, ok, mission dans la ville de Kyoto encore ok. Nous sommes arrivés à Kyoto, Heero nous a fait entrer dans une étrange auberge, là, on a rencontré Suh puis une vieille femme très gentille qui m'a offert un étrange Thé et ensuite trou noir.

Je me disais bien que le thé avait un drôle de goût. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis là. Je pose ma main au sol et elle se heurte à une sorte de rouleau plié. C'est quoi ce truc là.

Je le défais doucement avant de commencer à lire l'écrire calligraphié à la plume et l'encre.

_Dans cette forêt tu te trouves, vers le nord tu dois te rendre._

_Là bas, tu trouveras, la première réponse que tu souhaitais. _

_Faire attention tu dois, car les soldats rodent partout. _

_Apprendre à te fondre dans la nature tu dois_

_Car ce sera ton seul moyen pour sortir. _

Bon d'accord, je suis tombé dans un pays de fou, je dois rêver, mais bon dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je range le parchemin à l'intérieur du kimono, je natte rapidement mes cheveux avant de me mettre en route. Fait pas chaud dans cette forêt, pas chaud du tout même.

Mes getas me gênent un peu pour marcher, non rien qu'un peu, en faite beaucoup sachant que le sentier n'est pas très plat. Bon alors le nord, si je me souviens bien, par rapport à la mousse sur les troncs et le soleil, c'est par là. Let's go.

Fait combien de temps que je marche, ai mal aux pieds, Heero tu vas souffrir pour m'avoir fait ce sale coup, je te hais, je te hais vraiment. Raaa, je lève le poing vers le ciel en le maudissant quand je suis coupé dans mon élan par un craquement derrière moi. Je me dépêche de me cacher grâce à un tronc plus gros que moi.

« T'es sûr que tu as entendu un craquement ? »

« Oui je te dis, si je choppe encore un de ces rôdeurs jaunes, je le flingue, j'en ai marre de leur courir après tout le temps. »

« Tu parles, tu ne t'es juste pas remis qu'il te fasse une prise d'arts martiaux alors que tu es un soldat. »

« Mfff. »

Je souris avant de les voir passer devant le tronc, je ferais mieux de m'en débarrasser tout de suite si je veux pas risquer de tomber dessus en court de route. Je me déplace discrètement, et juste lorsque je vais lui assener un coup, ma geta se casse. Les deux soldats se tournent vers moi sans comprendre.

« Qu'est ce … »

Deux coups rapides et plus personne. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ces chaussures me pompent vraiment. Alors je les vire, et en plus ces crétins de soldats ne sont même pas capables de chausser une pointure normale. Non mais quelle idée de chausser du 45. Pfff. Je vous jure. Bon allez en route.

Je continue donc pieds nus en regardant à gauche et à droite, je suis toujours le nord mais ça commence à devenir lourd là. J'arrive enfin à une espèce de temple. Je penche la tête, ça m'a l'air désert. Je m'avance encore pour cette fois découvrir que le temps est à moitié détruit. J'en fais le tour rapidement, c'est magnifique, s'il était encore complètement debout, je crois qu'il le serait encore plus.

Je reçois une goutte sur la figure, je lève le nez pour voir que des nuages gris s'amoncellent au dessus, je rentre rapidement dans le temps. C'est beau, je reste coi, c'est tellement beau. Je pose ma main sur le mur pour m'imprégner de ce lieu si beau. C'est une partie de mes origines après tout, le japon, c'est Heero.

Posant mon regard sur un petit autel, je vois un autre parchemin ressemblant étrangement à l'autre. Je le prends et le déplie.

_Arrivé en ce lieu tu es. _

_Repartir tu te dois. _

_Va vers l'est voyageur, _

_Là ou se lève le soleil. _

_Faire attention tu te dois._

_Car là où tu t'y attendras le moins_

_Tu trouveras un autre parchemin. _

Mais c'est quoi ce délire, franchement y en a marre là. Je craque, non mais, vais me balader comme ça jusqu'où ?

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, parce qu'après avoir été vers l'est, avoir assommé plus d'une dizaine de soldats, avoir été obligé de monter dans plusieurs arbres, de me pendre comme une chauve souris pour attraper le parchemin, d'avoir dû être encore plus silencieux que d'habitude, d'être tombé d'une branche, d'avoir traversé une rivière. Je peux vous dire qu'au bout du quatrième parchemin, j'en ai marre !

Heero, je te jure que tu vas souffrir lorsque je te retrouverai, que ce soit un teste ou pas, je te jure que tu vas souffrir. Je me laisse tomber sur un rocher, j'ai super trop mal aux pieds, je suis trempé parce qu'il pleut comme vache qui pisse, j'ai froid et j'en ai marre ! Bon restons zen. Je ferme les yeux, je fatigue moi.

Pourquoi me fait il passer ce foutu teste de merde, si j'arrive a faire le tri de tout ce qui c'est passé, je dois dire que c'est un putain d'entraînement de survie.

Je prends la forme du rocher, ma tête en arrière, j'ai la dalle aussi. Je reste les yeux fermés pour savourer le silence un instant. Bon, on avait deux jours avant la vraie mission, ça va bientôt faire un jour que j'erre dans cette forêt, faudrait penser à en sortir. Je me relève et regarde droit devant moi. Mais je ne connais pas ce coin moi.

« Tiens, il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Ça doit être lui qui a tué les autres. »

« Les mains en l'air, tournez vous lentement vers nous. »

Shit, K'so, merde, tout ce que vous voulez, mais je dois avoir la poisse. Je me lève, les mains en l'air, et tourne pour leur faire face. J'en vois un abaisser son arme.

« C'est qu'un gosse, baisse ton arme. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Je t'ai dis de baisser ton arme, regarde le, il est tout frêle, comment veux tu qu'il est fait autant de mal à des soldats entraînés comme nous ? »

Ils n'ont pas tort mais bon. Je penche la tête sur le côté et prends un air de petit enfant perdu.

« Je me suis perdu. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu viens d'où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, de là, ou peut être de là. »

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite un air effrayé.

« Chut calme toi, tu dois être complètement gelé. »

J'hoche la tête, le soldat pose une main sur mon épaule.

« Allez viens, on va t'emmener à la base, elle est pas loin. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

« Tu comptes le laisser mourir de froid. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve. »

« Non mais… »

« Alors viens. »

Une base, ici, dans la forêt, Heero je vais te massacrer la tronche en rentrant, que tu sois mon père ou pas. Il y a un bruissement de feuillage, je lève la tête mais personne, je la rabaisse un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Tu voulais jouer à ça, et bien nous allons jouer, mais ne te plains pas après. Faut faire attention, je suis plus le petit enfant tout sage que j'étais au tout début de notre rencontre.

Je sens mon corps se réchauffer de lui même à l'intérieur, comme si, je reprenais contenance. C'est comme si ce n'était plus moi, mais moi quand même. Enfin, c'est dur à expliquer, mais un jour j'aurai des réponses.

On marche doucement, toujours cette présence qui nous suit. On arrive devant une sorte de caverne, je relève un sourcil, l'homme appui sur un drôle de truc, et le mur bouge. Oh, une base cachée, comme c'est intéressant, si c'est ça que tu voulais découvrir et bien admire le travail.

On entre et l'homme me fait bifurquer vers une salle vide ou je m'assois.

« Reste là, je vais te trouver quelque chose de chaud. »

Je regarde l'autre qui ne me quitte pas des yeux, et maintenant je suis censé faire quoi Heero, un, tu peux me dire ? Je reste ici à la merci de ces sauvages armés. Moi pauvre petit être sans défense, ou alors, je fais ce que en tant que pilote de gundam je devrais faire. J'aime bien cette solution. Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres, ça fait deux fois que tu me sous estimes Heero, tu as beau être mon père, tu ne devrais pas me prendre pour un pigeon.

« Que faisais tu dans la forêt ? Me demande l'homme. »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié. Je le regarde perdu. »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. »

Je baisse la tête, ses pas s'approchent de moi, on va changer de tactique. Il prend mon menton et relève mon visage.

« Tu fais trop sage. »

Je lui offre un petit sourire en coin. Moi sage, hum, c'est vrai que je suis toujours trop gentil, mais bon, maintenant, on va changer de tactique sérieusement, vais plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça, j'en ai marre, vraiment marre, je ne suis pas aussi faible et nul qu'on ne le croit. Tu voulais me tester Heero, et bien tu vas voir jusqu'où, je peux aller.

« Faut bien pour parvenir à ses fins. »

Je fais un mouvement rapide pour prendre son arme à sa ceinture, il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

« Bye bye ! »

Je lui tire une balle dans le ventre, il tombe en arrière les yeux ouverts d'effrois. Bon, faut que je sorte de là mais avant, allons faire un petit tour. Je sors et croise l'autre soldat.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vous cherchais. »

« Mais et Mick. »

« Il est parti. »

« Ça m'étonne de lui »

Rooo qu'ils sont relous ces soldats.

« J'aimerais aller aux toilettes. »

« Suis moi. »

Bon c'est déjà ça de bon, il me donne la tasse de thé, eurk, on traverse un couloir pratiquement désert, et enfin il me laisse aller aux toilettes, bon maintenant je fais quoi ? Je le flingue ou je lui laisse une chance parce qu'il est gentil avec moi ? Une idée me traverse l'esprit, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, ça monte en moi comme le flux d'adrénaline, une base, rien que pour moi.

« « «

Les portes s'ouvrent devant moi, enfin portes, je devrais plutôt dire que c'est l'entrée de la base cachée qui s'ouvre. Vais avoir de la visite, mais je sais très bien qui c'est, alors je ne bouge pas, assis sur une caisse, mon sourire toujours là. Il pleut toujours dehors, ça ne m'étonne même pas. J'entends un déclic mais je ne bouge pas, puis deux personnes entrent d'un coup, Heero et Suh, tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve les amis.

Ils restent cois, pourquoi, einh, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne disent rien.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demande Suh. »

« Ça quoi ? fais je faignant totalement de savoir. »

« Et bien ça ! »

Je regarde à gauche puis à droite.

« Oh ça, et bien je m'ennuyais à vous attendre alors je me suis occupé, sont pas très coopératifs. »

Suh tremble en me regardant, quand à Heero, il ne dit rien, se contentant de lever un sourcil. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il pense, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas un pantin qu'il manipule à sa guise ? C'était ma fonction principale, mais ça ne l'est plus. Je jette le revolver aux pieds de mon père. Si tu savais comme ça me fait mal Heero, ça me fait très mal que tu ne me vois que comme un bleu. Et ce qui me fait mal aussi, c'est de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il m'arrive d'être aussi violent.

« La prochaine fois, évite de me choisir comme appât. »

Je me lève et passe devant lui, mon kimono est couvert de sang, il m'attrape par l'épaule et ancre son regard dans le mien. Je peux y lire beaucoup de choses, beaucoup d'incompréhension mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Je me dégage et sors sous la pluie, là je me sens redevenir comme avant, changer, me calmer, et je me demande comment j'ai pu faire un tel massacre. Je soupire, j'ai l'impression que faire la guerre fait ressortir ce que je suis au fond de moi, un monstre, finalement, ils ont peut être tous raison, je suis peut être vraiment un monstre.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Bon on coupe là, je sais, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas continuer, aux risques de couper dans la deuxième partie qui ne peut pas être coupé. MDR !

**Dhark** : C'est fou ce que ça peut être explicite.

**Aku** : Avec Yami, toujours, elle aime s'exprimer.

**Yami** : Bon, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me gonfler.

**Dhark** : Vu ce que tu me fais endurer…

**Yami** : Ok, j'ai compris, je me tais.

**Aku** : Alors, on fait court, sinon vous ne verrez jamais ce chapitre. Alors, aimé pas aimé ? Il est en effet bizarre, mais c'est pour que ça aille avec la suite. Voila, laissez nous vos impressions.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup ma grande ! Les examens, et bien, à part que je vais finir par devenir chèvre avec ces profs de merdes et cours de merdes, en gros, école de merde ! ça va lol ! Bon alors j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus parce que le suivant fait un grand pas dans l'histoire. Kisu.

Ephemeris : Concours de rapidité, euh, regarde la pile de fic à finir, euh, au moins tu ne fais pas trente six mille fics en même temps ! lol ! Contente que ça te plaise jusque là et je ne puis qu'espérer que ce sera de même pour la suite. Kisu et missi d'être toujours présente.

Tenshi no shini Dark : Miffi à toi de laisser un tit mot. Tu sais, si t'as pas le temps et tout ça je comprends parfaitement, le principal pour moi c'est que vous aimiez, après, les reviews, ça fait super plaisir surtout pour les avis et puis parfois ça m'amuse de lire les commentaires. En tout cas miffi d'aimer et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Kisu.

aLiNoU : Contente alors que ce passage t'ait plus. C'est vrai que me suis bien amusée à imaginer Kou attendre que Dhark sorte en serviette, mais c'est vrai que ce passage tu le dois à Aku plus qu'à moi !lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

Kyrikha : Hé hé, un rapport, quatre fois, sans s'énerver, que veux tu, il a de la patience. Pour Heero, hum, tu verras, lol ! Et oui Heero sait sourire, mais bon, pareil, tu verras ça dans la suite. Pour la mission et bien, tu en as eu un léger avant goût ! Nous n'arrêterons pas cette fic, à vrai dire, nous sommes surpris qu'avec le temps, elle plaise vu ces débuts, mais bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que la suite ne te décevra pas. Kisu.

Lili : Bouger ? Euh, est ce que ça bouge pour toi ? lol ! ça bouge progressivement entre tous les personnages ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère que la suite fera de même. Kisu.

Florinoir : J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira, parce qu'il a surtout été écrit parce que j'adorais à chaque fois tes reviews concernant Heero, donc comme j'ai plus l'habitude de mettre en scène Dhark et Duo, je m'étais dit pourquoi ne pas mettre Heero un peu, histoire que ceux qui l'aiment soient contents Donc j'espère vraiment que t'aura apprécié ce début et ce qui va suivre d'ailleurs. En tout cas missi de ta présence continuelle sur cette fic. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Il ne peut pas y avoir de l'action tout le temps, lol, mais t'inquiète pas, pour les prochains chapitres, selon le plan, va y avoir assez d'action, enfin je pense. LOL ! En tout cas, qui de Heero ou de Dhark va le plus souffrir, je pense qu'ils ont chacun leur part mdr. Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai : Lol ! T'inquiète pas de te répéter, j'aime avoir les avis des lecteurs ! Donc ne t'inquiète pas, Dhark aura son heure, seulement, pour le moment, il faut qu'il s'habitue à plein de chose, et après, enfin même dans pas longtemps, il aura un peu plus d'assurance en ce qui concerne Kou. Pour l'anglais, le comprendre ne me pose pas énormément de problème vu le nombre de scan de manga que je lis, seulement une fiction ce n'est pas pareil, j'en lis de temps en temps, mais seulement lorsque j'ai fait toutes celle de la section française que j'aime bien. Et comme je passe beaucoup de temps à taper mes propres fics, je passe moins de temps à lire. Que tu sois jeune ne me pose absolument pas de soucis !lol ! Pour le parler, euh, ça va un peu, pas beaucoup mais un peu, après tout je passe mon oral d'anglais le 6 juin, j'ai intérêt à savoir aligner plus de deux mots à l'oral ! LOL ! Contente que tu aimes toujours, ça me fait plaisir. Kisu.

YANSHA : Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour le Rei/Lana, hum, peut être. LOL ! Pour les autres pilotes, ça dépend dans quel camp tu demandes ? Parce que si c'est dans celui des méchants, oui, il va en avoir. Missi encore et en espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Miffi**** a vous d'avoir laisser un tit mot. Ce chapitre est court, mais la partie B sera bien plus longue. Pour sa parution, vous l'aurez dans le courrant de la semaine suivant, je pense Vendredi 3 parce que le 2 je passe mon oral d'espagnol. Voila.**

**Partie B : Hum, que puis je vous dire dessus, hum……un bain chaud……un kimono à manche longue……une auberge bizarre…Voila.**

**Kisu**


	18. Entre père et fils 2

**Dhark Project 00**

Notes des auteurs : Et voila la suite du chapitre, nettement plus long avec tout plein de chose. Ça fait du bien d'écrire après avoir passé ce foutu exam de merde! A mort l'espagnol! Et maintenant, préparons en coeur l'anglais du mardi 7!

Comme dit dans le chapitre d'avant, ce chapitre marque un sacré tournant dans l'histoire, nous espérons vraiment que cela vous plaira parce que ben, nous aimons bien finalement ce chapitre.

Merci aussi à ma gentille bêta qui a la patience de corriger nos nombreuses fautes afin que vous puissiez avoir un texte français. Miffi Boub-chan.

Disclamers: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout du moins ceux du monde de Gundam Wing pour les autres, oui ce sont les nôtres. Rei appartient à ma voisine que j'adore, Thomas à mon petit frère, Dhark à moi, niack ! Et Kou à Aku. Pour Lana, c'est nous deux. Voila. Donc pas touche. Pour Tetsuo, Suh, Saya, Umi et Natsuki, ils font eux aussi partie de la compagnie Yami Aku corporation.

L'histoire de Kyoto vient du guide sur le japon de chez Hachette. Enfin pour l'histoire ensuite (celle de pendant les colonies), c'est de nous.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 : Entre père et fils. **

**Deuxième partie**

**Comprends**** moi.**

Assis dans la salle, j'attends, et bien oui, malgré la base cachée, notre mission première n'est pas finie, maintenant ça va être le foutoir partout, mais que voulez vous ? Apparemment c'était le plan qui était ainsi. Mais je me demande si ça aurait été le même plan avec Duo. Heero entre dans la chambre, il a dû avoir une longue conversation avec Dame Umi. Il me fait signe de le suivre, j'obtempère, je n'ai même pas le droit à une bonne sieste, je vous jure.

Mais bon, je dois avouer qu'avant de dormir, j'aimerais bien me décrasser, parce que le sang, lorsque c'est séché, c'est pas très agréable. On marche doucement dans les couloirs, on croise personne et pourtant, j'ai cru entendre des voix, à croire que je deviens fou. D'un autre côté, vaut mieux pas qu'on me croise dans cet état.

Heero pousse une porte opaque et y rentre, il se délaisse de ses sandales, je le vois se déshabiller, euh, je dois faire de même non ? Il pose son kimono sur une étagère, noue une serviette autour de sa taille. Il est vraiment pas mal foutu du tout, Duo, tu as vraiment bien choisi ton mec, c'est clair.

Il ouvre la porte d'un coup sec me faisant sortir de ma rêverie, je peux voir une sorte de bain chaud, je vois à peu près où il veut en venir. Je me débarrasse à mon tour de tout ce qui est de trop et la serviette autour de mes hanches, je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Il fait relativement chaud, mais c'est agréable et pourtant, je n'aime pas trop la chaleur.

Je me laisse glisser doucement dans l'eau histoire de ne pas m'ébouillanter, je tiens tout de même un peu à ma peau. Je soupire une fois dedans, c'est tellement agréable. Ma tête repose sur le bord en roche, mes cheveux trempent dans l'eau et je peux me laisser aller à cette douce et agréable détente.

« Arrête de ronronner, les chats ne sont pas censés aimer l'eau. »

Je me tourne vers Heero qui ne me regarde même pas, gardant les yeux obstinément fermés.

« Je ne ronronne pas ! »

« Si, tu fais le même bruit de moteur que Duo lorsqu'il se sent bien. »

Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas lorsque c'est lui pourtant. »

« Hum. »

« Réponse très exhaustive.

"Hum."

Je me tais, je sais que je n'en tirerai rien pour le moment. On va juste savourer le fait que je me trouve dans un rotemburo, en compagnie de mon père, alors que je viens de massacrer à moi tout seul une base d'OZ 2 the retour. Bref, j'étais vraiment énervé à ce moment là.

Je soupire et me remets à rêvasser sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure, juste le fait de se trouver là.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas ronronner. »

« Rooo ne va pas me dire que ça te dérange. C'est juste que ton petit Duo n'est pas là et c'est ça qui te dérange : que je fasse »

Oups, aurais peut être pas dû dire ça, je sens un regard froid se poser sur moi mais je ne bouge pas.

« Je me disais bien que tu savais pour moi et Duo. »

« C'est difficile de ne pas le voir. Fais je en souriant. »

« Pourtant, à part toi, les autres ne le savent pas. »

« Si, Rei est au courrant. »

Je l'entends soupirer, et oui mon petit Heero, il ne faut pas croire qu'on soit aveugle. Bon d'accord, je le savais bien avant, mais tout de même, faut pas nous prendre pour des imbéciles.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Un moment. »

Resilence, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est pesant. Je sens qu'il veut me demander quelque chose, et bien, mon père, Heero Yuy est devenu timide. J'aurais tout vu.

« Que c'est il passé dans la base ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé comme appât ? »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et ancre mon regard dans le sien. Je peux voir que ses pupilles sont clairs et froides même si on peut y déceler une sorte d'incompréhension profonde.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait chercher des parchemins dans une forêt comme ça. »

Je n'en démordrai pas Heero. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me fais si peu confiance. Je veux comprendre ce que tu cherches à savoir, à comprendre, à trouver.

Il tourne la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Il ne parlera pas, je soupire et tourne ma tête aussi, fermant les yeux de nouveau.

« Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'ai passé ce test. »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui, il regarde toujours un point droit devant lui.

« J'étais plus jeune que toi, bien plus jeune et on m'a dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de me former. A l'époque, il y avait une faction rebelle cachée en ce lieu. J'ai dû tout comme toi, chercher les parchemins et tenter de trouver la base ennemie pour relever sa position. J'ai servi d'appât. C'est un moyen tout simple pour tester les capacités d'un soldat. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais remplir ce rôle. Les soldats ne font pas attention à des enfants aussi frêles et délicats que toi. J'ai voulu voir ce que tu valais. »

Je souris mal à l'aise et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance Heero, ça se sent. Je pensais que le fait que Duo me fasse confiance t'aiderait à faire de même avec moi. Même Wufei m'a accordé ça, pourquoi pas toi? Pourquoi es tu le seul à ne pas vouloir croire en moi? Quatre Trowa, même eux. »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi seul lui reste réfractaire, je ne comprends pas, qu'ai-je fais qui le rende aussi distant ?

« Tu es trop imprévisible. »

Je tourne mon visage vers lui.

« Regarde, encore aujourd'hui tu as faussé toutes les données. Tu as trouvé la base, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mais tu les as tous tués. »

« Je voulais te montrer que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, que j'étais en colère, que je n'étais pas un appât. Tu m'avais fait mal Heero, tu aurais pu tout simplement m'expliquer, mais non, tu m'as abandonné dans cette forêt sans rien à part des parchemins, et puis j'étais surveillé. Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ? »

« Que tu nous attendes, tu avais compris, tu ne risquais rien à nous attendre. »

Je tourne la tête, je ne risquais rien à attendre, et puis quoi encore, que je m'incline bien bas envers ceux qui m'auraient sauver.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça Heero, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se fait manipuler, je ne veux pas être quelqu'un qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une poupée. »

Je suis un être humain merde, j'ai le droit d'être maître de moi tout de même.

« Tu n'es pas un pantin. »

« Ah oui. »

Je plonge d'un coup avant de réapparaître et de sortir de l'eau, attrapant ma serviette pour cacher ce qui se trouve sous mes reins.

« Mais regarde toi, encore aujourd'hui j'ai servi d'appât, avant, j'étais surveillé. Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Et le reste de la mission, je vais en savoir plus un jour ou alors je vais rester comme un con à attendre que tu veuilles bien la finir pour moi ? Je ne veux pas rester sur la touche. »

Je sors des bains et croise deux hommes dans la salle intermédiaire, ils me regardent passer alors que je fuis mon père. Je rentre dans la chambre et trouve un kimono propre. Je l'enfile rapidement, il est beaucoup plus simple, un tissu noir et une légère ceinture pour fermer le tout. C'est plus une sorte de robe de chambre.

Je me laisse tomber contre le mur et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les démêler, après tout j'ai oublié ma brosse dans le sac.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Je relève le visage pour tomber sur Suh, comment elle a fait pour entrer sans que j'entende ? Ah oui c'est vrai le truc de ninja.

« Alors ? »

Je me déplace et la laisse s'installer derrière moi. Elle passe un peigne dans mes cheveux lentement.

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

« Merci. »

« Fins, noirs, longs, tu en prends soin. »

« J'ai appris à les aimer. »

Il y a un court silence, elle veut me parler, mais ne le fait pas. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous a vouloir dire quelque et à ne pas le faire ?

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas te fâcher comme ça contre Heero-sama, il a toujours été maladroit avec les personnes, mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

Je soupire, je le sais, la façon dont Duo me parle de lui, la façon dont Quatre m'a dit ça l'autre jour quand je lui ai tout avoué. Toutes ces fois, j'ai appris à le connaître et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui le bloque en ma présence.

« Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il m'a aidé et intégré ici, il travaillait pour un tueur à gage. Il avait si peu de sentiment, ne croyait en rien d'autre que le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Venant des Colonies, il était un être à part pour moi. Mais il était là tout de même, alors que j'étais plus âgée, il m'a confiée à Umi-sama. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher à personne jusqu'à ce garçon que je n'ai vu qu'une fois. »

« Duo. »

« Oui, un natté très enjoué, tout son contraire et pourtant il le regardait avec tellement d'amour et c'était réciproque, j'ai compris que ce natté saurait faire en sorte que Heero oublie son passé. »

Je hoche doucement la tête, je comprends un peu mieux Heero, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être plus méfiant avec moi que les autres, pourquoi ?

« Laisse le venir à toi, parlez vous. C'est le seul moyen que vous aurez de communiquer. »

« Parler, avec lui. J'émets un petit rire. Chaque phrase qui sort de sa bouche me blesse un peu plus. »

Elle se lève et avance vers la porte, elle s'apprête à partir.

« Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui dans ton regard en sortant de cette base, c'est peut être ça qui fait peur à Heero-sama. »

Elle passe la porte, je soupire et m'adosse contre le mur de nouveau. Elle est bien gentille cette fille, mais ça ne m'aide pas trop tout ça. Je lève ma jambe pour la poser sur l'autre et regarde mon bracelet au niveau de ma cheville. Je le défais pour passer mes doigts fins sur les traces noirs qui ne partiront pas.

D.H.A.R.K.0.0

Un projet, rien d'autre qu'un projet. Je ferme les yeux en continuant de passer mes doigts sur la fine écriture. Qui suis-je vraiment ? Je soupire alors que la porte s'ouvre, je ne bouge pas continuant de jouer avec ma cheville, mon bracelet dans l'autre main.

« Je viens de croiser… »

J'ouvre grand les yeux au moment où la phrase de Heero s'arrête. Je le vois regarder ma jambe puis l'étrange écriture, je me dépêche de remettre mon bracelet, mais la précipitation et moi n'avons jamais vraiment fait bon ménage. Le bracelet tombe au sol alors que je me relève rapidement en position assise droit pour l'attraper, cachant de mon autre main ma cheville.

« Qu'est ce ? »

« Rien. »

Ma main va se poser sur le bracelet, mais celle plus rapide de Heero s'en saisit, K'so, Shit, je suis maudit, je vous l'avais dit, je suis maudit. Il regarde mon bracelet alors que je rapatrie ma jambe sous mes fesses pour qu'on ne puisse rien voir. Heero est devant moi et regarde le bracelet.

« Je me disais aussi que tu ne portais pas ça pour faire joli. »

Je tourne le visage vers la droite, je suis trop nul. Ma main est toujours sur ma cheville malgré le fait qu'elle soit à moitié sous mes fesses.

« Dosshite ? »

Je garde obstinément mon regard vers la droite, deux doigts se posent sur mon menton pour me faire revenir vers lui. Ce n'est pas brutal, c'est plutôt doux. Je fuis son regard bien que mon visage soit face au sien.

« Et après, c'est moi qui n'aie pas confiance. »

Je le regarde rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Si ça l'est, tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi, mais tu n'as pas plus confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Si Dhark, avant que je fasse confiance à Duo, il a fallu que celui-ci me fasse confiance. Me prouve sa confiance. »

Je baisse mon visage, est ce que ce sera le seul moyen de me rapprocher de lui, de lui avouer la vérité. Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen et pourtant, j'aimerais lui montrer cette cheville, j'aimerais faire un pas pour qu'il puisse faire le suivant.

Je bouge doucement mon pied pour placer ma jambe de manière visible devant moi. Je sais qu'il regarde ma cheville, je sens ses doigts tracer le contour des lettres.

« On dirait un numéro de série. »

« 1 point pour le soldat parfait. Fais je sarcastiquement. »

« Le 00 montre le fait que la série a abouti. »

« 2 points pour le soldat parfait. »

Je deviens cynique là, faut que je me calme.

« Les lettres forment ton nom, mais pourquoi un H. Dark aurait été tellement plus simple. »

« Perdu, vous pouvez retenter votre chance. »

« Arrête ça Dhark. »

« Dans ce cas laisse tomber et rends moi mon bracelet. »

« Iie. »

Je pose mon regard sur lui mais il regarde toujours ma cheville. Là si je me mets à pleurer tout de suite, vous pensez que je passerais pour une mauviette ? Ouais, moi aussi. Nous allons donc opter pour le ton cynique.

« D.H.A.R.K.0.0 »

« Bien tu sais épeler mon nom. »

« Cesse ce petit jeu Dhark, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Duo lorsque… »

Il s'arrête et me regarde, son regard est ancré dans mes yeux, j'ai mal au cœur. Je vois ses prunelles changer de couleur pour montrer son étonnement et le fait qu'il ne croit pas un mot de la pensée qui vient de lui traverser la tête.

« Dis moi Heero, à quoi tu penses ? Au fait que je ressemble étrangement à Duo ? Où alors que ce qui vient de te traverser l'esprit est totalement aberrant ? »

« Fukanô na ! » (Impossible)

« Je pourrais me vanter en rentrant d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, monsieur Heero Yuy, soldat parfait, pilote du Wing. »

« Tu lui ressembles tellement, comment je n'ai pas pu remarquer ça? »

« Tu veux vraiment la réponse. »

Il affiche un regard un peu plus impassible.

« Ce n'est pas tout a fait lui. »

« Bravo. »

« Mais, tu ne peux pas… »

« Oh que si je le peux Heero, te rappelles tu de ce qu'as dit Duo, mes cheveux, ils ressemblent drôlement à ceux de quelqu'un. »

Il lâche mon bracelet qui en heurtant le sol raisonne dans la salle.

« Iie. »

« Hai, D, pour Duo, H pour Heero. 00 pour projet abouti. »

Je ramasse mon bracelet et le remets sur ma cheville, je me lève pour quitter la pièce, je sais que si je reste une minute de plus, je vais craquer. Un pas énorme vient d'être fait dans ma vie, celui de mettre un de mes pères au courrant de qui je suis. Je sais qu'ils s'en doutaient, mais de se voir confirmer le tout, peut surprendre.

« Comment ? Demande t il alors que je vais passer la porte. »

« Un laboratoire, deux mentors psychopathes, deux ADN, un projet : celui de créer un être parfait combinant de forts caractères et aptitudes physiques et mentales afin d'être le gentil pantin docile qui obéirait aux ordres. Projet n'ayant plus lieu d'être à la fin de la guerre et qui aurait dû disparaître. »

Je passe la porte, je commence à descendre les marches mais deux bras me retiennent par la taille pour me coller ensuite à un torse musclé dans une étreinte assez forte.

Il ne dit rien, et moi non plus, je suis juste bien comme ça alors que les larmes coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues. Son étreinte est si chaleureuse, si paternelle, si agréable. J'ai tellement rêvé un jour qu'il ait un geste comme celui là. Il me tire doucement vers la chambre sans que je ne dise rien. Il se laisse tomber sur l'un des futons qui ont été installés par Suh pendant qu'on se douchait et je me retrouve entre ses jambes. Il prend mes mains et les regardent.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que je puisse un jour rencontrer une personne créée à partir de l'ADN de Duo et moi. »

« Et bien c'est fait, un parfait petit clone de vous deux. »

« Non pas un clone, tu ne peux pas l'être. La ressemblance n'est que physique dans le clonage, mais toi, tu as nos deux ADN, un mélange subtile et pratiquement irréel. Tu es tout simplement unique.

« Unique ? »

« Oui, tu nous ressembles mais tu évolues par toi-même. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« C'est comme si tu étais notre fils. »

Et voila, je pleure comme une madeleine, il vient de dire le mot que j'attendais, le mot fils. Il lâche une de mes mains pour la poser sur mes yeux et ainsi essayer d'empêcher l'écoulement.

« Boys don't cry, c'est pas ce que tu disais ? »

« Si mais je crois que je ne le respecterai jamais. »

« Tout comme Duo. Un homme qui ne pleure pas n'en est pas un. »

Je souris, c'est étrange comme tout de suite, dès qu'on rentre dans l'intimité d'Heero, il n'est plus le même, il n'est plus ce garçon froid et réservé, cet homme ne pensant qu'à une chose : mission. Non, il devient quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intentionné.

« Si tu me racontais tout. »

« Tout ? »

« Oui, tout, je veux tout savoir. »

Je ferme les yeux et commence à raconter, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai plus peur, j'ai perdu cette chose qui me tiraillait sans cesse le ventre. Je laisse les paroles sortirent d'elles même pour qu'il en apprenne le maximum. Qui aurait cru que je me confierais en premier à Heero, personne, et pourtant, je pense que c'était couru d'avance, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est celui à qui j'aurais tout avoué bien plus facilement, il est celui avec qui je parle le moins, il est celui qui part son silence aide ainsi à se confesser et puis il est celui qui me prenait le plus la tête.

Mais il est aussi mon père.

Je me réveille au petit matin, je me remémore tout en regardant le plafond ce qui s'est passé. Bizarrement je ne me sens pas idiot, je n'ai pas peur de sa réaction. Je crois qu'on a bien parlé hier, que comme l'avait dit Suh, se confier à lui a permis à une énorme barrière de se briser. Il est mon père, il est Heero et je l'aime comme ça.

Soupirant, je pose ma main sur la place vide à mes côtés, je crois que je me suis endormi dans ses bras hier, ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris avec moi, mais maintenant, à quoi pense t il ? Je sais qu'on a décidé de ne rien dire à Duo, tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Protecteur comme il est, il serait capable de faire une bêtise. J'étais d'accord, Heero aussi, on en a décidé ainsi pour le protéger.

Puis on a parlé de lui, il m'a expliqué à peu près tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son enfance, lors de son apprentissage, l'histoire de la guerre, sa rencontre avec Duo, son coup de foudre. Comment il l'a suivi. Pourquoi il s'est installé avec lui et pourquoi fonder l'orphelinat. Comment ils avaient été contactés. Pourquoi il était ainsi avec moi, pourquoi il m'avait finalement choisi pour cette mission.

Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir, parler ainsi avec lui a fait en sorte d'apaiser beaucoup de crainte en moi, d'autant plus qu'Heero m'a dit que si j'avais le moindre problème, je pouvais venir le voir pour lui en parler.

Je l'ai remercié, je me suis calfeutré encore plus dans ses bras et j'ai dû m'y endormir.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure un moment cette plénitude, après un moment horrible, il y en a un agréable, j'espère que pour tout malheur, il y aura une part de bonheur.

« « « «

« Pourquoi je dois porter cet accoutrement ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qui était demandé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ah hai. »

« N'importe quoi. »

Heero soupire, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est habillé de la sorte, je savais pas que les garçons pouvaient porter de tels accoutrements, mais apparemment si, il arrive que les enfants portent des kimono à manches longues. Et ben je vais vous dire quelque chose, ce truc, c'est pour les filles.

Suh m'a assuré que non pourtant, mais je ne peux y croire, elle m'a dit pourtant que Heero avait dû en porter un de ce genre là une fois. Et bien je veux vraiment voir la photo, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait l'avoir rangée quelque part. Et puis je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit que c'était à lui de m'en parler. Et elle est partie en riant.

Bref, me voila donc affublé d'un kimono noir à pétales de cerisiers roses avec une grosse ceinture rose et des manches donc qui me descendent jusqu'à la moitié des mains. Mes cheveux sont détachés comme demandé par l'indic et Heero à mes côtés, porte un ensemble comme il portait la veille.

« C'est là. »

Je regarde l'habitat, il ressemble à une auberge, ouais, c'est exactement ça, bien qu'il y ait de drôles d'inscriptions, je n'ai pas le temps de les lire que je suis entraîné dans le bâtiment. Une jeune femme habillée magnifiquement vient nous chercher.

« Vous désirez voir ? »

« Seichiro Tetsuo Hijiri.

« Suivez moi. »

Elle monte un escalier très élégamment et nous fait entrer dans une petite salle. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment? La porte reste ouverte, et on voit des personnes assez bizarres passer, passant du soldat au vieux pervers. Oui parce que vu comment il matte la jeune fille devant lui, c'est pas autre chose.

La jeune femme repasse et nous dit qu'il arrive et elle part. Elle a une coiffure, vraiment superbe, des bâtons de partout un chignon étrange, en bref, elle est superbe.

« Tu en aurais voulu une comme ça de coiffure ? »

« C'est vraiment bien fait. »

« Oui, je suis sur que ça aurait plus à Kou. »

Blush, je lui lance un regard noir, un point que nous n'avons absolument pas abordé hier soir, Kou et maintenant il me le sort. Ça va pas aller tout ça.

« Je crois d'ailleurs que Suh a fait une photo ce matin. »

Je blêmis, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec une certaine jeune fille moi, croyez moi.

« Heero-kun. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'un homme passe devant moi et donne une grande tape dans le dos d'Heero.

« Je n'aurais pas donné autant d'indications, je t'aurais jamais reconnu, tu as changé, c'est sûrement l'amour qui fait ça, raaa. »

Euh, c'est quoi ce mec, bon d'accord, il est super bien foutu, il a l'air d'être beau, mais 'tain, qu'il est super bavard, plus que moi et non, incomparable en fait.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? Le vieux toujours sénile ? La princesse, toujours aussi mignonne ? Ton grand amour se porte bien ? Tu as vu comme Suh est devenue une belle femme ? Elle est craquante mais pas assez féminine à mon goût ? Mais elle est sacrément douée. »

Je vois Heero écouter ce qu'il dit sans vraiment le faire, faut dire qu'il a un débit de paroles assez élevé. Vous m'excuserez de vous apprendre, que même Duo n'est pas comme ça. Enfin, pas tout le temps, sinon je crois que je craquerais.

« Alors, tu es venu accompagné ? »

Il tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire un mot, je me retrouve écrasé dans les bras de l'homme.

« ROoooooo il est trop mignon ! Tu es sur que c'est un mec ? Il a de très beaux cheveux ! En tout cas, ça lui va trop bien ! C'est quoi son nom ? Heero tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais des mecs aussi mignons. Il te ressemble un peu ? C'est un métis en plus… »

Il n'a pas le temps d'en placer une de plus que je suis debout et lui contre le mur, on appelle ça plus communément de l'autodéfense. Il me regarde les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'Heero esquisse un petit sourire qui veut tout dire.

« Il est dangereux ton pote 'ro. Franchement, t'aurais pu me prévenir. »

« J'aurais pu en effet, seulement, tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une. Donc je te présente Dhark, pilote du 06. »

« Le 06, tu m'étonnes alors qu'il sache se défendre, dangereux le gaki on le croirait pas. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, et vais m'asseoir près de Heero, il me passe une main rassurante dans le dos avant de relancer la conversation.

« Si on passait au but de notre visite, Seichiro.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est Tetsuo »

Le dénommé Tetsuo hoche la tête avant de s'asseoir devant nous en grognant, la jeune femme passe.

« Vous prendrez du thé? »

« Hai. »

Heero répond d'un hochement de tête et moi je dis non poliment. Elle part en fermant le paravent.

« Elle est belle ma petite Natsuki! »

« Hai. »

« Je l'ai trouvée dans la rue, apparemment elle avait été malmenée par ces crétins de soldats, mais bon, elle travaille ici maintenant. »

« De toute manière, il suffit que tu trouves une jeune femme en détresse pour accourir. »

« Que veux tu 'ro, ces créatures sont tellement belles que je ne peux voir quelqu'un leur faire du mal. »

Je vois ses yeux briller de malice. Ce mec est vraiment un cas, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Heero puisse se lier d'amitié avec un tel énergumène. Mais bon, on ne va rien dire de toute manière, les masques, il faut toujours s'en méfier.

La porte s'ouvre et Natsuki dépose le thé, Tetsuo lui fait un clin d'oeil et lui fait signe de s'installer avec nous.

« Alors Natsuki, je te présente Heero et Dhark. »

« Enchantée. Elle fait un salut poli. »

« Heero Dhark, je vous présente Natsuki ma principale informatrice. »

La jeune fille sourit et je le lui rends. Informatrice, vraiment, elle est super jolie, tu parles que les soldats doivent se laisser aller à la confidence avec une telle créature.

« C'est à elle que je dois les meilleures informations. N'est ce pas ma puce? »

Elle se laisse dorloter par le garçon.

« Allez mon coeur, je vais te laisser t'occuper de ce charmant jeune homme. Je reviens ensuite. »

Tetsuo se lève pour quitter la pièce, Heero me fait un micro sourire rassurant alors que Natsuki passe derrière moi. Pourquoi j'ai peur?

« Je vais te coiffer pour que tu puisses ensuite te rendre avec Tetsuo dans un endroit où il te donnera ce pourquoi tu es venu. »

« Euh. »

Heero se place devant moi.

« La clé que je t'ai donnée, tu en auras besoin, surtout n'oublie pas, pour ce rôle, il faut absolument que tu laisses Tetsuo te mener. Ces informations sont capitales pour nous. »

« Ha...Hai. »

« Tu seras le seul avec lui à y aller, alors si jamais il y a un souci, je ne pourrais pas intervenir. Mais j'ai confiance. »

Je souris, ça me rassure d'un coup ce qu'il me dit. Natsuki se lève et me fait faire de même. Elle a un merveilleux sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bien maintenant, ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire. »

J'obéis et je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes lèvres, une sorte de pinceau, de même sur mes yeux pour souligner la courbe de mes cils. Je le sens mal mais bon. J'entends un drôle de sifflement.

« J'ai bien fait de te choisir, je suis certain que Duo aurait moins bien porté que toi le maquillage et tes cheveux sont parfaits.»

Natsuki me tend un miroir et je reste coi. Le reflet que renvoie la glace, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi. Pourtant, c'est bien les mêmes kimonos, les mêmes yeux. Mes cheveux sont remontés en chignon avec des mèches éparses, des baguettes de couleurs avec des sortes de petit cordons pendent, mes lèvres sont rouge sang, mes cils noirs. Et ma peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Il fera parfaitement l'affaire ainsi affublée et en plus les baguettes que je t'ai mises sont de vraies armes. »

J'hoche doucement la tête, je prends une mèche qui me tombe dans les yeux et la passe derrière mon oreille. C'est invraisemblable, elle est vraiment douée cette fille.

« A présent, tu prends ma place comme accompagnatrice de Tetsuo, ton nom est Ayumi. »

J'acquiesce.

« Sache une chose, la principale aptitude d'un bon espion est de savoir tirer partie de tous ses atouts. Même si tu es un garçon, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de pouvoir ressembler aussi facilement à une fille. C'est un très bon atout si tu sais le faire valoir. Allez je t'amène à lui. »

Je rougis, comment a t elle fait pour comprendre que je n'étais pas à l'aise qu'on m'habille de cette manière? Heero me donne une petite tape dans le dos et remet mon noeud de ceinture correctement. Je me dépêche de rejoindre Natsuki qui me mène au jardin. Il est magnifique, des clients nous regardes étrangement, je pourrais même penser qu'ils ont bien envie de nous avoir dans une chambre. Maintenant je comprends mieux où on est, c'est une auberge de Geisha.

Tetsuo est adossé à un arbre, une bonbonne à la main. En me voyant arrivé, ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes avant de me sourire.

« Voici Ayumi comme vous me l'avez demandé Tetsuo-sama. »

« Merci bien Natsuki, tu peux retourner à l'accueil. »

Elle le salue poliment avant de faire demi tour, Tetsuo passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Alors ma petite Ayumi, et si on y allait. »

Et on se met en route, on marche doucement le long d'un petit sentier qui traverse un jardin magnifiquement entretenu. Il y a des petits bassins avec des poissons, des bambous, des nénuphars, c'est trop beau.

« ça te plait comme endroit. »

« Hai. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil paysage. »

« Je suis ravi que ça te convienne alors. »

Il porte sa carafe à sa bouche pour prendre une goulée, ça doit être du saké.

« En tout cas, je trouve que ça te va bien. Natsuki s'est parfaitement occupé de toi. »

Je rougis.

« ça aussi ça te va bien, la personne à qui tu offriras ton coeur est vraiment chanceuse. »

On marche un moment en silence, la nature est superbe.

« Et si tu me racontais comment tu as connu cette tête brûlée de Heero et dis moi comment est celui qui est arrivé à briser la glace autour de son coeur. »

Je souris.

« Duo, c'est un ange, tout ce qu'il veut, il peut pratiquement l'avoir parce qu'il a quelque chose en lui d'attirant. La première fois que je les ai rencontré, ils étaient tous les deux ensembles, ils m'ont sauvé alors que j'étais un enfant. Un camion a manqué de me faucher. »

« Rencontre imprévue. »

« Et ensuite les évènements récents. »

« Je vois je vois. Et bien moi je vais te raconter une petite anecdote, comment est ce que j'ai rencontré cette tête brûlée. »

Il m'amuse, il me mène sur un petit banc.

« C'est exactement ici que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il était plus jeune que toi. Il portait un somptueux kimono de cérémonie à manche longue. J'étais un peu plus vieux que lui, j'ai tout de suite craqué pour la mélodie qui s'échappait de ses doigts. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le Koto si compliqué pour moi. Même aujourd'hui je ne connais que deux personnes sachant jouer si merveilleusement. Natsuki et Heero. »

Koto : instrument à corde.

Il fait un grand geste pour montrer son contentement.

« J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était un jeune garçon d'ailleurs tant il était mignon comme ça. Mais si, c'est la première fois aussi que j'ai rencontré Suh. Je l'ai à peine approchée qu'elle a manqué de me tuer. Elle le protégeait même si ce n'était pas encore totalement ça. Mon frère qui tenait cette auberge est alors arrivé accompagné d'Umi-sama et d'un homme assez grand. Il a été convenu que nous devions tous les deux apprendre à nous entendre, car nous allions être des compagnons de route. Ce fut notre toute première mission. Heero portait une perruque et a peu près la même coiffure que toi. Nous devions arriver à entrer dans une auberge de Geisha et rencontrer une jeune femme. Mais pour cela, il fallait être accompagnée d'une créature jouant ce même rôle. Il a été convenu que ce serait nous pour nous tester, pour voir si nous étions capable de jouer de nos atouts physiques. Heero devait apprendre à se mouvoir et être capable de jouer n'importe quel rôle et moi de récolter le maximum d'information dans un lapse de temps déterminer. »

« Et vous avez réussi? »

Il porte sa bonbonne à sa bouche avant de rire.

« Oh que oui, et on a même mis le boxon dans l'auberge. Toutes les futures Geisha étaient jalouses d'Heero, alors que moi je prenais des notes. Lorsqu'il était petit, il ne l'ouvrait pas souvent le petit 'ro, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ça faisait des dégâts. Il a rabaissé une jeune fille devant la dame même que nous devions rencontrer, celle ci a tellement adoré son caractère qu'elle nous a même donné des infos en plus gratuitement. Ils en faisaient une tête lorsque nous sommes revenus tous les deux. Souvenir. »

Je regarde le ciel d'un bleu étrangement limpide à présent, mais le sol est encore humide montrant qu'il a bien plu.

« D'ailleurs ma chère, nous allons y aller. Cette même dame nous attend. »

Il se lève et me tend la main, j'exécute et le suit. On finit de traverser le jardin et on sort pour continuer dans une rue pleine de monde. On avance sans faire attention aux personnes qui nous regardent, qui saluent Tetsuo, ni aux gardes qui ont l'air relativement intéressé.

« Dis moi Ayumi, pour hier, c'était toi n'est ce pas? »

« Hai. «

« Et bien chapeau ma petite, parce que ça en a fait du remue-ménage. »

« Arigato. »

On s'arrête devant un marchand d'éventail et Tetsuo salut le vieil homme.

« Konnichawa Yamaki-san. »

« Tetsuo, tu te promènes encore avec une de tes charmantes créatures. »

« Hai, je vais la présenter à Dame Saya. »

« Oh, merveilleuse idée. Tu voulais ça peut être. »

« Hai. »

Le vieil homme lui tend un éventail rouge et noir. Tetsuo me le donne et remercie le vendeur déposant quelques piécettes dans sa main.

« Je te revaudrai ça. »

« Prends ton temps Tetsuo, tu sais très bien ce que je veux. »

Tetsuo m'entraîne par le bras alors qu'il fait un dernier signe à son ami. Un peu plus loin il me sourit en me glissant.

« Ne le perds pas. »

Je le range dans ma manche et on avance, on arrive enfin devant une bâtisse plus grande que celle de Tetsuo mais tout aussi jolie. On entre, mon accompagnateur s'accoude au comptoir.

« Yo ma belle, Dame Saya m'attend je crois. »

La jeune fille rougit avant d'hocher la tête.

« Je vous accompagne. »

« Iie, ne te dérange pas pour nous mon coeur. »

Il me fait signe et me prenant la main il m'aide à monter les escalier. On parcourt un immense couloir avant d'arriver à la salle de fond. Il tape trois coups contre le paravent. Une jeune fille ouvre.

« Tu peux dire à Dame Saya, que Tetsuo est ici. »

Il y a un court moment d'attente avant qu'on ne voie un homme assez grand, portant des lunettes et surtout un bon nombre de décoration sur sa veste partir. Tetsuo ne me laisse pas le temps de vraiment le détailler, la seule chose que je perçois ce sont ses yeux, gris sombre qui me dardent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne m'inspire absolument pas. Je reprends mes esprits lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse me parvient.

« Alors Tetsuo, voici donc la charmante Ayumi dont tu m'as parlé. »

« Parfaitement Dame Saya. Ayumi voici la plus belle femme de tout Kyoto. »

Je la regarde et en effet, malgré son âge un peu avancé, on voit tout de même que c'est une belle femme.

« Allors Tetsuo, cesse de jouer les flatteurs et venons en au faite. »

« Bien ma charmante dame. Alors voici l'auteur du carnage de la base cachée des montagnes. »

Elle hausse un sourcil.

« Vraiment? »

« Hai, c'est bien moi. » Répondis je d'un ton calme ne laissant aucun doute.

« Hum, et bien, je vois qu'on recrute jeune et dangereusement maintenant. »

« Il le faut bien et vous savez parfaitement pourquoi? »

« Hai. A t il ce qui était demandé? »

Tetsuo me fait comprendre qu'elle parle de la clé, je la sors de sous le tissu et défais la chaînette.

« Parfait. Tomoyo, tu sais ce qui faut m'amener. »

La petite fille dans un coin hoche de la tête avant de se lever, d'aller dans un coin de la pièce et de défaire une plaque du plancher et d'en sortir un petit coffret à bijoux. Elle le donne à la Geisha.

« Ceci est ce que vous êtes venus chercher. Sachez qu'il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour recueillir de telles informations. De plus si Tetsuo n'avait pas été le demandeur, sachez que vous ne vous les auriez pas reçues. De plus, vous avez montré que vous étiez digne de recevoir ces informations. »

Elle glisse la petite clé dans le coffret et en sort un autre, elle tire une baguette de ses cheveux pour l'entrer dans le second cadenas. Cette femme est prodigieuse et dégage vraiment quelque chose. Ses mains sortent de la boite un parchemin soigneusement calligraphié.

« Prends le et surtout ne le perds pas. Nous comptons beaucoup sur ce que vous en ferez. »

J'hoche la tête, et Tetsuo me demande de sortir mon éventail, je le fais sans vraiment comprendre, puis il glisse lui même les feuilles dedans avant de se lever.

« Dame Saya, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. »

« Le plaisir est retourné Tetsuo. Mais dis moi, cette charmante personne me rappelle la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Hai, demo, c'est lui le formateur maintenant. »

Les lèvres rouges de la Geisha s'agrandissent avant d'émettre un petit rire.

« Et bien passe lui le bonjour de ma part et dis lui bien que ce sera avec plaisir que je prendrai le thé avec lui et son apprenti.»

« Je ne manquerai pas de passer le message. Sayonara Dame Saya."

"Sayonara Tetsuo, Ayumi-chan."

Je baisse la tête en signe de politesse et nous quittons la salle, une fois arrivée en bas nous sortons, je suis surpris de tomber nez à nez avec le haut gradé.

« En avez vous fini avec Dame Saya? »

« Hai, nous avons eu l'entretien que nous voulions. »

« Dans ce cas. »

Il passe à côté de nous.

« Charmante compagnie que vous avez là. »

« Arigato, ma cousine est quelqu'un que j'aime montrer lorsqu'elle vient dans la région. »

« Je n'en doute point. »

Il entre, c'est normal qu'il ne m'inspire vraiment pas. Tetsuo se dépêche de me faire traverser la rue, je crois qu'il a un mauvais pressentiment sur ce mec, ben dans ce cas il n'est pas le seul. On passe par le jardin comme prévu et on remonte à la salle où se trouve Heero en compagnie de Suh.

« Heero? »

« Hum, mauvaise nouvelle, ils viennent de fouiller notre auberge. Suh est venue nous prévenir et m'apporter de quoi quitter la ville en plus de nos affaires. »

« C'est ce que je pensais lorsque nous avons croisé cet homme, il semblait trop sûr de quelque chose. »

Euh j'ai le droit d'être perdu là moi ou pas ? Suh me sourit en me regardant.

« Oh je vois que tu as réussi la seconde étape de l'enseignement Heeronien. »

« Suh ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai tout de même le droit de faire remarquer le fait qu'il est amusant de te voir faire exactement la même chose avec ce garçon. »

Je vois Heero regarder ailleurs, Suh sourire comme une bien heureuse et Tetsuo et Natsuki échanger quelques mots rapides. Bon c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais serait il pas temps de se dire au revoir.

« Nous partirons d'ici ce soir. C'est le seul endroit qu'ils ne fouilleront pas de suite, de plus il suffit de ce déguiser. »

« C'est vrai, je vais avoir la chance de te voir correctement habillé. »

« Tetsuo pour toi et moi, le mot correctement habillé n'a pas relativement le même sens, mais je pense qu'en effet il va me falloir recourir à ce moyen. »

« YATA! Natsuki, amène ce qu'il faut pour Heero. Ce soir, je vais passer la soirée en charmante compagnie. »

Autant dire que lorsque Heero est ressorti de cette salle, je n'ai pas eu une seule fois envie de rire. C'était impossible, mon père, devant moi, était l'une des plus charmantes créatures qu'on aurait pu rencontrer dans une maison de passe. Il portait un kimono bleu nuit avec de grandes bandes violettes, une perruque gaie coiffée similairement à mes cheveux, son visage parfaitement maquillé. Je le dis, il était vraiment trop beau. Une fois assis dans la salle, nous avons mangé.

La nourriture japonaise, un vrai délice, je vous le garantis. Sushi, riz et ramen. J'en ramènerais bien pour Rei tiens. Le temps passe et Tetsuo et Heero parlent beaucoup alors que Natsuki est redescendu en bas pour faire l'accueil. Suh apparaît en un mouvement rapide à mes cotés, elle porte elle aussi un kimono de cérémonie mais à dans deux sacs des choses pour nous. Elle dépose le tout derrière un paravent que je n'aurais jamais cru voir bouger. Puis elle s'assoit à mes cotés.

« Alors, comment te sens tu? »

« Plutôt bien, ça me fait étrange d'être ainsi, mais voir qu'Heero est passé par là me rassure. »

« C'est bien alors, parce que comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, il y a plusieurs étapes pour devenir un parfait petit ninja et l'art du déguisement en est un. »

« Tu sais te déguiser aussi. »

« Hai, fille, garçon, vieil homme, vieille femme. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris à faire dès que je suis entré au service de Umi-sama. Ensuite à me battre et enfin à servir comme je le devais d'informatrice. »

« Ce n'est pas dur? Je veux dire d'être ninja. »

Suh lève la tête et regarde le plafond.

« Dur, sûrement, mais je m'y suis fait. Etre kunoichi veux dire discrétion, mettre de côté beaucoup de chose mais c'est tellement agréable de se fondre dans la nature, de savoir ce défendre et surtout de servir à quelque chose. Que ressens tu toi lorsque tu es aux commandes de ton gundam? »

« Beaucoup de chose, je me sens bien, je me sens à ma place, capable de faire quelque chose pour prouver que je suis utile. Seulement, je garde un goût amer à la fin de chaque bataille, à la fin de chaque bain de sang, celui de finalement n'avoir pas choisi mon destin. »

Je me laisse tomber en arrière et regarde le plafond aussi. Suh s'installe comme moi, une main sous sa tête.

« Choisir son destin. Pourquoi choisir son destin Dhark? Nous avons tous un rôle, c'est à toi ensuite de voir comment tu l'acceptes. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être kunoichi, et pourtant, je le fais à présent avec beaucoup de plaisir. »

« Hum. »

« Seulement je ne te dirais qu'une chose, ce goût amer que tu ressens, cette sensation que tu tentes de garder au fond de toi. Fais y attention. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir, le paravent s'ouvre et une des futures Geisha entre en faisant de grands signes silencieux. Tout de suite, c'est le branle-bas de combat. On reprend une place à peu près normal, Suh s'installe dans un coin à genoux avec la jeune fille pour faire comme si elles étaient là pour nous servir alors que je prends place près d'Heero. Natsuki ouvre la porte à ce moment pour annoncer un homme. C'est le haut gradé de tout à l'heure.

« Mesdames. »

Heero et moi hochons poliment la tête alors qu'il vient s'asseoir près de Tetsuo. Il est européen ou américain mais en tout cas, il n'a rien d'asiatique.

« Je me présente, Général Steven McClain. »

Gagné, il n'est absolument pas asiatique.

« Et que pouvons nous faire pour vous Monsieur le Général. »

« Me laisser faire une inspection des lieux par mes hommes afin de voir si des rebelles ne s'y trouveraient pas contre votre volonté bien sûr. »

« Mais bien sûr, je vous en pries, faite donc, tout ce que je vous demanderai, c'est de vous excuser auprès des clients. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Il se lève et part donner ses ordres avant de revenir.

« Vous ne supervisez pas les fouilles. »

« Non je vais rester avec vous et votre charmante compagnie. »

« Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous présenter Ayumi que vous avez vu ce matin et sa grande soeur Hira. »

Je souris alors qu'Heero se force à faire de même. Je sens qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est d'étriper Tetsuo pour ce fabuleux surnom, je sens que ça va me rester.

« Vous avez de bien charmantes cousines. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Malheureusement, elles vont bientôt retourner chez elles. »

« Vraiment, comme c'est dommage. Et où vont elles? »

« Loin de chez vous monsieur. Fis je. Vers l'Amérique. »

« Oh, l'Amérique. Bien bien. »

Je vois Heero rester impassible comme il sait si bien le faire et Suh se préparer en cas de retournement de situation. Tetsuo fait comme si de rien n'était et Natsuki observe les allées et venues des soldats dans les couloirs. Bon, il va squatter encore longtemps cet abruti, moi j'aimerais vraiment rentrer. Natsuki fait un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer un homme.

« Chef, rien à signaler, tout est en ordre. »

« OK, rapatriement et on rentre. »

Il se tourne vers nous tout en se levant.

« Et bien je vous remercie de votre accueil et vous souhaite une bonne soirée en famille. »

Il part, pauvre nase, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te coller mon poing dans la tronche. Heero pose une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

« Nous allons attendre que tout se calme avant d'y aller. »

« Comme tu le sens Hira. »

Heero lui lance un regard noir avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Moi je sens doucement les limbes m'emporter pour un sommeil qui va être bien court. Qu'est ce que je disais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir touché le sol à peine dix minutes que je suis déjà secoué comme un prunier par Tetsuo.

« Allez debout là dedans, va falloir te changer. »

« Hum. »

« Oh, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

« Damare Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Suh soupire avant de me tendre un habit différent des kimonos, un qui ressemble étrangement à une tenue de combat. Aussi noir que la nuit, ouais me voila transformé en ninja. Démaquillé en plus et mes cheveux sont coincés par un espèce de foulard bandeau. Heero est en train de dire au revoir à Tetsuo. Suh me fait un grand sourire.

« J'ai mis quelques chose pour toi dans tes affaires, fais y attention, c'est sacré. »

J'hausse un sourcil mais elle est déjà partie pour faire une dernière recommandation à Heero. Natsuki dépose un baiser sur ma joue pour me souhaiter bonne chance et Tetsuo une petite tape sur la tête.

« Je serais heureux de te revoir gaki, tu es un sacré bonhomme. » »

Je lui souris avant de rejoindre Heero près de la sortie. A partir de maintenant, sac sur le dos, information planquée et surtout armé. Guidés par Suh nous nous éclipsons de l'établissement. Une fois sur le toit, on se met à courir rapidement, c'est étrange de voir à quel point c'est agréable de les suivre. J'ai l'impression de voler, sans bruit, sans laisser de trace. C'était un des rêves d'enfant de mon frère que de devenir un ninja. Mon coeur se serre à l'idée de pouvoir faire ce que lui aurai aimé faire, mais je suis heureux tout de même de me dire que de là haut, il est peut être fier de me voir comme ça.

On arrive très vite et facilement à la sortie de la ville.

« Kei te fournira une voiture pour rentrer. »

« Bien merci beaucoup Suh. »

« Mais de rien, et puis n'hésite pas à revenir nous voir, avec Duo aussi. »

« Promis. »

Il saute et atterrit en bas de la dernière maison.

« La proposition est valable pour toi Dhark. »

« Arigato Suh-san. »

J'exécute le même chemin que mon père quelques secondes plutôt et nous disparaissons dans la nuit noire afin de rentrer chez nous. Enfin chez nous, un bien grand mot.

**A suivre...**

**Yami **: My god, je suis sûre qu'il est ultra long!

**Dhark** : Ben vu tout ce qu'il nous arrive aussi. Dis tu aurais pas un peu trop abusé de Peacemaker Kurogane toi.

**Yami regardant en l'air** : Moi noooooooonnn!

**Dhark** : Mais bien sûr, ma grande, mais bien sûr.

**Aku** : D'un autre coté, faut peut être mieux que ce soit cet anime qu'un autre, ne?

**Dhark** : Euh, certes, elle aurait été capable de tuer quelqu'un.

**Aku** : Oui, dommage.

**Dhark** : Comment ça dommage.

**Aku** : ça manque un peu de sang dans ce chapitre.

**Dhark** : HELP!

**Yami** : Aku, arrête donc de traumatiser mon perso.

**Aku** : Pas de ma faute, y a pas Kou dans ce chapitre.

**Yami** : Il revient dans celui d'après.

**Aku** : YES!

**Dhark** : Maman!

**Aku** : Alors ce chapitre vous a t il plu? Oui non? Vos réactions sont importantes pour la suite, parce que ce chapitre en lui même est tout de même important pour la suite.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Onarluca : Miffi beaucoup ma grande, tu es vraiment trop sympa! Et voila donc un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, non sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire tout ce qui tournait autour des ninjas et de leur manière d'être, alors j'espère que ça t'aura plus. KISU.

lu : Et voila, tu as eu la suite, tes impressions? LOL! Kisu.

aLiNoU : Dhark était dans la forêt à cause de Heero, mais tu as dû le comprendre en lisant le chapitre. C'était un tit test de notre soldat parfait. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Et bien voila, tu as eu ta réponse! Et oui c'était frustrant, mais c'est la vie, mdr, tout le monde ne peut pas tout savoir. Mais bon, j'espère que ces révélations auront été à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais. Ouais comment tu dis, vivement que ça soit fini, parce que bon, pas que ce soit nul, mais moi et les langues à l'oral, ça a jamais été mon fort, mdr, donc voila. En tout cas, miffi de ton soutien. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : MDR, Heero n'a jamais vraiment eu la bonne méthode avec n'importe qui! Mais comme tu as pu voir, ça s'arrange entre eux, c'est bien ne? Bref, j'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé le taper. Kisu.

florinoir : Hé hé, et oui, rien que pour toi j'ai mis Heero en avant. Alors comment le trouves tu dans cette partie, il est bien le petit n'Hee-chan, ne? Raaaa tu t'imaginais pas que je lui ferais faire de telle chose, hé hé, je me suis bien amusée n'empêche. Tel père tel fils comme on dit! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça t'a plu, parce que tu étais vraiment la personne pour qui je tapais ces deux parties, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de mettre Heero en avant, mais ça va maintenant, j'aurais pas peur de le mettre en avant! Allez kisu!

Ephemeris : C'est confus, c'est normal vu que vous n'ayez que les pensés de Dhark, faut bien que ça reste une peu comment dire, pas très compréhensible. MDR! Nan ça n'aurait pas dû être Duo, cette mission en quelque sorte était donc juste un test pour Dhark, seulement, si Duo était venu, ils auraient fait ça autrement. En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'aura plus, et puis ben que tu vas bien mdr! En tout cas miffi pour ton soutien. Kisu.

Lili : Nous, être méchant avec les soldats? Nonnnnnnnnnnnn, jamais! MDR! Miffi d'aimer en tout cas, en espérant que ce sera toujours ainsi. Kisu et miffi.

Kyrikha : XD! La pauvre Mémé, comment tu la traites. Et puis tit Heero, raaa ben vi, fallait qu'il fasse le con pour que la suite soit écrite. Roooo pour le livre, c'est intéressant. Aku passant sa tête pour lire ce qui est écrit et hochant rapidement la tête en signe négatif Ouais en faite non, je crois qu'on ce qu'il faut à la maison mdr. Pour te rassurer, je suis à fond aussi dans les anges, j'ai un livre dessus. Et ouais on est deux, mais à ton avis, pourquoi je lui ai collé un gundam appelé Lucifer dans les pattes! hé hé! Et ouais il est patient, t'as vu ça, enfin, ça dépend dans quelles circonstances aussi.  
XD j'ai adoré ton délire sur les films. Et là, sort la seconde partie, OZ 2, ou comment ce faire berner par deux Gboys. En espérant ma grande que tu auras aimé la suite. Kisu.

mogyoda : Et bien, je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes bien cette fic. C'est Aku qui est content que tu aimes bien Kou, après tout, c'est son perso. Pauvre petit Heero, tout le monde avait des poussées meurtrières contre lui mdr, mais bon, il s'arrange le petit soldat parfait. Miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Kisu.

YANSHA : ça me touche beaucoup de voir que tu aimes cette histoire, franchement poser des questions ne me dérange pas, après je vois si je peux y répondre, mdr. Alors et ben, toutes les questions concernant Dhark et Espérance, tu auras des réponses dans des futurs chapitres, mais pas tout de suite. Pour les méchants méchants et bien, des indications dans les chapitres qui vont juste suivre cette mission. Pour Kou et ben euh, tu verras mdr! En tout cas, voila, kisu et miffi d'aimer.

aele : Miffi vraiment à toi! Pas grave si tu ne reviews pas à chaque fois, du moment que tu aimes, c'est tout ce qui importe. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu apprécies cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai : Tu sais vraiment dire les mots qui touchent! Je suis vraiment heureuse de lire ta review à chaque fois tant elle me remonte le moral! J'espère donc que ça continuera dans cette voie et que ma fic ne te décevra pas. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Pour toutes tes questions, elles commencent à avoir des réponses, ne? En tout cas, j'espère que oui. Pour les dessins, moi aussi j'ai tout plein de dessins de Kou et Dhark, mais mon scan merde alors ça fait des trucs bizarres, mais si tu veux, sur ma bio, y a mon site et y a un dessin de Dhark dessus! Voila, miffi encore à toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. KISU. Tinquiète pas pour la longueur, j'adore lire l'avis de mes lecteurs.

Joe: Grand merci à toi! Contente de voir que tu commences à aimer gundam, personnellement c'est l'une des premières séries que j'ai adorées, alors ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir de voir ça. En tout cas, miff encore pour le mail, et puis pour les tits mots. Kisu tout plein.

**Et voila, je ne sais pas quoi dire, en faite, recevoir vos petits mots nous fait extrêmement plaisir, vous imaginez même pas à quel point, et franchement autant vous dire que ça nous bouste!lol! Alors vraiment miffi à vous, vraiment beaucoup. **

**Prochain chapitre: Hum, un retour en Sicile, un Duo sur pieds, des informations importantes et surtout...une nouvelle mission de groupe à préparer. **

**Kisu**


	19. Une histoire de photo

**Dhark project 00**

Notes des auteurs : Et voila donc un chapitre de plus à l'histoire. Il est assez court, autant vous prévenir de suite, la motivation n'y était pas trop. Entre le bac, et l'humeur, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Donc, voila. Le chapitre ne contient pas tout ce que nous avions promis, car nous avons décidé de tester un autre style pour le chapitre suivant.

Hum que dire de plus, à part bonne lecture tout de même.

Merci aussi à ma gentille bêta qui a la patience de corriger nos nombreuses fautes afin que vous puissiez avoir un texte français. Miffi Boub-chan.

Disclamers: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tout du moins ceux du monde de Gundam Wing pour les autres, oui ce sont les nôtres. Rei appartient à ma voisine que j'adore, Thomas à mon petit frère, Dhark à moi, niack ! Et Kou à Aku. Pour Lana, c'est nous deux.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 16 : Une histoire de photo. **

Je suis dans l'avion qui nous emmène en Sicile, oui parce que nous n'avons pas de transport spécial. Nous sommes de simples vacanciers rentrant d'un voyage au japon.

Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? Et bien tout simple, nous avons été chez Kei. C'est la première Auberge où nous nous étions arrêtés à l'aller, celle où Heero avait été cherché la clé. Il nous a accueillis à bras ouverts et nous a logés pour la nuit afin qu'on se repose et surtout qu'on se change, mettant des vêtements bien plus normaux que les tenues de ninja.

Mais bon, je dois dire que j'étais mieux dans la tenue noire bleutée bizarre que dans un pantalon et une chemise assez classes. Et ouais, nous sommes devenus des hommes d'affaires. Enfin Heero est un homme d'affaires et moi je suis son secrétaire. Ouais jeune le secrétaire, mais c'est bizarre : dès que je suis habillé correctement et que je suis bien coiffé, je fais plus vieux, surtout qu'il m'a mis des lunettes de soleil pour que je fasse plus homme d'affaires voulant passer incognito, comme lui quoi.

J'adore, c'est excellent, depuis qu'Heero sait que je suis son fils, il arrête pas de me donner des petits trucs de ci de là pour parfaire mon expérience. Je crois surtout qu'il veut que je sois le meilleur. Hé hé, fier il est mon père. En tout cas, moi ça ne me dérange pas, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi, je veux qu'il ait encore plus confiance. C'est ainsi que je veux qu'il me voie.

Je crois surtout que tous les enfants aimeraient que leurs parents soient fiers d'eux, et bien pour la première fois, j'ai vraiment envie de cela. J'ai envie de voir Heero me sourire ou hocher de la tête pour me faire comprendre que ce que j'ai fait est bien. Je veux le voir me donner des missions, me confier des informations importantes.

Et surtout je veux voir briller dans ses yeux, cette étincelle qui montre qu'il est content de moi, que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Comme ce matin pour monter dans l'avion alors que je suis allé chercher nos billets au guichet et que j'ai parfaitement joué le rôle que j'avais. Donner le numéro du vol, le nom de la réservation et faire un petit jeu de séduction à la guichetière pour qu'elle ne me demande pas de papiers afin de ne pas perdre de temps car le vol partait dans dix minutes et ainsi éviter les gentils soldats de OZ2. Ouais j'ai décidé de les appeler comme ça pour le moment, c'est plus simple. Bref, arrêtons de blablater, mais j'étais content.

Maintenant donc nous sommes dans l'avion, il fait chaud et la cravate n'arrange pas les choses, je la desserre et défais quelques boutons alors que Heero pose sa veste sur l'accoudoir et sort son laptop.

Au bout de quelques instants je finis par demander.

« Dis Heero, pourquoi est ce que tu as appelé Tetsuo « Seichiro » et qu'il ne voulait pas ? »

Heero fait un petit sourire avant de continuer de taper.

« Lorsque nous étions petit, il s'appelait Seichiro, mais n'aimait pas ce nom, il préférait Tetsuo. C'était en faite le nom de l'homme qui l'a élevé. Il est mort lors d'une mission. Tetsuo était une fine lame et un très bon guerrier. Depuis, il a changé de nom, surtout que Seichiro étant petit était un vrai froussard, depuis qu'il porte le nom de Tetsuo, ce n'est plus le même. Seulement, pour moi, il reste Seichiro, celui qui a pleuré lorsque Suh lui a collé une claque bien sentie parce qu'il lui avait mis la main au cul. »

Je pouffe de rire, les souvenirs d'enfance de Heero. J'espère qu'on les reverra tous.

Je pose ma tête sur le côté et regarde les nuages passer, je m'ennuie grave. Le ciel change de couleur au fur et à mesure que nous volons vers l'Europe. Une voix retentit et tout le monde lève la tête.

« Attention, je répète attention, nous entrons dans une zone de turbulence. Veuillez relever vos tablettes, et attacher vos ceintures. Merci, les masques sont juste au dessus de vous en cas de besoin. »

Je regarde au dessus de ma tête mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'un truc me tombe dessus.

« AIE ! »

« Fais attention. »

Ouais ben pas de ma faute si je suis toujours pas habitué aux avions moi. En tout cas c'est pas agréable les turbulences, surtout que là, on n'a pas les manettes en main. Bon que ça finisse vite parce que le truc là, le masque, il me tape dans la tête. J'entends quelqu'un soupirer et je vois rapidement Heero qui attrape l'objet qui m'embête pour le remettre dans sa boite.

« Tu aurais pu le faire. »

« Beuuuu, je savais pas que ça pouvait se reranger moi. »

Il soupire mais je sais que ça l'amuse quand même.

La zone de turbulence étant passée, le reste du voyage se passe correctement sauf l'interlude nourriture. Vous saviez que la bouffe dans les avions c'est déguelasse ? Et ben je vous le dis. Beurk ! Du coup, je crève la dalle maintenant.

« Tiens regarde. »

Je tourne la tête vers Heero qui montre des choses sur son écran, aurait il l'intention de m'occuper durant le reste du voyage ? Je crois. Alors voyons ce que le soldat parfait va m'apprendre de sympathique.

Le temps a passé nettement plus vite, j'ai appris tout plein de choses, c'était très intéressant et en plus on arrive. Quoi de mieux que le plancher des vaches ?

On descend tranquillement, et nous récupérons nos affaires, fait toujours chaud ici ou quoi ? Par contre, le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, mais il ne pleut pas, c'est déjà ça. Mon sac sur le dos, on part à la recherche de la voiture que nous devons prendre. Oh comme elle est mimi ! C'est tout petit !

Heero dépose son sac dans le coffre et prend le volant je fais de même et m'installe à ses côtés avec la carte des lieux. Bon allez c'est parti, opération ne pas se perdre pour rentrer. Ben oui, ce serait bête.

Une voiture de soldat passe à nos cotés et nous arrête. Euh, je comprends pas ce qui se passe moi là. Un homme assez baraqué quitte le véhicule accompagné par un autre.

« Veuillez sortir et montrer vos papiers ainsi que donner votre motif de séjour sur cette île. »

On exécute, je pensais pas que l'île était devenue aussi surveillée par les rebelles. Je m'adosse à côté d'Heero devant les deux militaires. Heero leur donne nos deux papiers.

« Nous rejoignons notre lieu d'habitation. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hai, nous rentrons d'un voyage d'affaires. »

« Où ? »

« Japon. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hai. »

« Hum, que transportez vous ? »

« Nos affaires de voyage. » Répondis je à mon tour.

L'homme me regarde en levant un sourcil, il fait un signe de tête afin que son compagnon ouvre le coffre.

« Pouvons nous espérer être rentrer avant la nuit ? » Fait Heero passablement énervé.

« Cela dépend où vous rendez ? »

« Sur la côte ouest. »

« Alors je pense que vous aurez quelques soucis, elle est assez surveillée. »

Je soupire alors que l'autre soldat revient en faisant un signe positif de la tête.

« Bien, vous pouvez continuer votre voyage. Au revoir. »

Ils remontent dans la voiture et nous faisons de même, et bien on n'est pas arrivé. Et en effet, nous ne le sommes pas, arrêtés quatre fois en moins d'une heure par les différents barrages, je sens que Heero va gueuler une bonne fois pour toute. Et c'est le cas au bout du cinquième, je crois qu'il trouve surtout que ça sert à rien, ah pardon, je me suis trompé, si à une chose. Signaler en gros qu'il y a une base dans le coin.

Je vois Heero sortir de la voiture pour montrer pour la énième fois ses papiers puis il craque : je le vois envoyer ses papiers à la figure de l'officier, je sors de la voiture pour aller voir ce qui se passe, mais je crois que là, ils ont été trop loin. J'attrape le bras de Heero et lui fait un signe négatif.

« Nan mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Nous maintenons la sécurité en ces lieux alors un peu de respect. »

Je vois la tempe de Heero palpiter.

« Excusez nous, mais c'est qu'il se fait tard et c'est le cinquième barrage que nous croisons. »

« Mais c'est normal, nous devons assurer l'ordre en ce lieu. »

« Nous comprenons parfaitement. »

« IIE ! Lâche moi, il faut que je dise deux mots à l'abruti qui a eu l'intelligence de faire ça. »

« Un peu de respect monsieur. » Fait l'officier.

Heero énervé, ben je peux vous dire que vous n'aimeriez pas voir ça, parce qu'il s'est retrouvé avec un pistolet sur sa tempe et en deux trois mouvements, pof, c'était lui qui maintenait en joue le soldat. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage, nous qui devions rentrer rapidement afin de pouvoir décrypter les informations, c'est raté.

« Vous allez gentiment nous conduire au brillant soldat qui a eu l'intelligence de mettre autant de barrages de ce côté de l'île. »

« Vous… »

« J'ai mal entendu. »

« Si si. »

Le pauvre, il hoche la tête et fait un signe aux autres soldats alors qu'on le fait monter dans la voiture. Cette fois ci, on va peut être réussir à rentrer, ne ?

On arrive à la base, enfin, c'était pas trop tôt. Le soldat montre son passe et on entre sans mal. Raaa de retour chez nous. Heero gare convenablement la voiture là où lui indique le gentil militaire qui est tout docile. Et on n'a même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'on se retrouve mis en joue par une dizaine de soldat.

Heero soupire et je fais de même. Décidément, à la guerre comme à la guerre. On se laisse emmener au bureau. On a été absent combien de temps ? Peu et c'est déjà le souk ici.

Je regarde à droite et à gauche, tiens c'est amusant, je ne connaissais pas cette partie là de la base. On nous fait entrer dans un bureau. Je siffle et bé, c'est décoré comme il faut.

« Il parait que vous vouliez voir l'abruti qui a installé autant de barrages. »

« Hai. »

« Et bien c'est moi. »

Un homme assez grand et devant faire le double de l'âge d'Heero nous regarde. J'ai mes lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux et Heero a retiré les siennes pour les mettre dans sa poche. Il a son air impassible sur le visage mais je sens qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

« Alors que vouliez vous me dire ? »

« Ça vous amuse de perdre votre temps ? » Fait Heero.

« Perdre mon temps ? »

« Oui et celui de vos hommes par la même occasion, ne croyez vous pas qu'ils auraient autres choses à faire en ce moment que de surveiller tous les cinq kilomètres la circulation ? »

Le soldat sourit.

« Protéger cette île est ma priorité, nous devons faire attention et être capable d'intervenir en cas d'attaque. »

« Euh, excusez moi, mais votre soldat aurait mieux fait d'être en train de s'entraîner plutôt que de faire la circulation. En cas d'attaque il ne servirait à rien vu la facilité avec laquelle il a été désarmé. »

« Mes hommes sont en tous points compétents. Ce ne sont pas des gamins qui vont m'apprendre à faire mon métier. » Fait il d'un ton condescendant.

Je souris, gamin, métier. Je vois Heero hocher de la tête et en moins de deux, les six malheureux soldats sont désarmés et à terre. Je regarde les trois armes à mes pieds et me baisse pour les ramasser.

« Ouais, si on veut. »

Heero fait de même et pose les armes sur le bureau.

« Compétents ? Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même façon de juger la compétence. »

J'aime quand il dit ça. L'homme semble énervé, bien fait pour lui, faut dire aussi qu'on est fatigué alors on réagit un peu au quart de tour.

« Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ! »

« Euh, nous. » Fais je ironiquement.

« Vous êtes sur mes terres, dans mon bureau et ça vous amuse de foutre le bordel ? Pour qui travaillez vous ? »

Mais faut se calmer mon chou, on est juste de passage.

« Jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qui commande ici. Posez ces armes tout de suite ou je vous fais arrêter pour avoir attaqué des soldats dans l'exercice de leur fonction. »

« Mais faites donc. »

Le haut gradé serre les poings, c'est moi ou il a envie de nous en coller une bien sentie ? La porte s'ouvre et un jeune homme entre en relevant un sourcil.

« Monsieur, des personnes du bâtiment E aimeraient vous voir d'urgence. »

« Le bâtiment Europe ?

« Si. »

« Bien faites les entrer dès qu'ils arrivent. »

La porte se referme, je vois Heero croiser les bras en souriant, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait comment ça va finir. La porte s'ouvre rapidement de nouveau et une tête blonde suivie d'un châtain entre.

« Monsieur Tellis nous avons appris que…Heero ? »

« DUO ! »

Le châtain n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive que je lui saute dessus.

« Tu es rétabli, je suis trop content. »

Duo resserre ses bras dans mon dos avant de me sourire.

« Et oui, en pleine forme et grâce à toi. Oh tu m'as ramené Heero en vie à ce que je vois. »

« Baka. »

Heero se tourne vers l'homme ainsi que Quatre.

« Il y a dû avoir un malentendu quelque part c'est cela Heero ? » Demande t il.

« Iie, aucun. Mais des mesures complètement stupides. »

« Oui je sais, j'en ai eu vent hier. Mais je comptais faire ça diplomatiquement. »

Heero hoche la tête avant de s'apprêter à sortir du bureau, moi je suis toujours dans les bras de Duo qui fait mumuse avec mes lunettes.

« Je reviendrai vous expliquer mon point de vue avec Quatre demain. Sayonara. »

On sort tous ensemble de la salle et on se dirige vers la voiture. On récupère nos affaires et direction notre cher bâtiment E.

« Et bien, il avait l'air furax ! »

« Vous lui avez fait quoi ? » Demande Quatre.

« Oh presque rien, Heero lui a juste fait part de sa façon de penser sur l'accueil que nous avons eu en arrivant sur l'île. »

Quatre me regarde curieusement.

« Ce baka, placer des soldats tout le long de la route, c'est inciter à l'attaque de la base. Faut que j'en touche deux mots à Lady Une. » Maugréa Heero.

Duo pouffe de rire avant de reprendre un petit peu son sérieux.

« Et la mission ? »

« Réussie. Fais je en brandissant bien haut mon poing. »

« Nous en parlerons demain, allez vous coucher, vous êtes sûrement fatigués. »

Je souris avant de rajuster mon sac sur mon dos et de partir en courrant vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, laisse tomber mon sac et me rue sur mon lit. Je m'y laisse un instant rebondir avant de serrer mon oreiller entre mes bras. Et voila, une mission de plus.

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse envelopper par les bras de Morphée.

Au matin, c'est un gloussement qui me fait bouger, j'ouvre un œil pour tomber sur une tête châtain. Je laisse sortir une espèce de bruit, tiens, je savais pas que je pouvais en faire des comme ça moi. Je donne un petit coup pour faire partir Duo du lit.

« Pas du matin Dhark. »

« Hum. »

« C'est ce que je me disais. Allez fainéant, il est déjà midi, si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais demander à Kou de le faire. »

Je peux vous dire que ça a le don de me faire bouger. Je relève ma tête échevelée envoyant un regard noir à Duo pour les menaces dès le réveille.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de venir te voir. »

« Gniagniagnia. »

« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Allez let's go. »

Je me relève en m'étirant, c'est là que je remarque pourquoi Duo riait ce matin. Je suis toujours habillé en fier homme d'affaires que je suis. Alors avec ma tête du matin, ça doit être absolument convainquant.

« Heero ? »

« Ah lui, il tape son rapport, j'ai voulu le faire sortir de sa tanière mais rien à y faire, il en bouge pas. Enfin si, il a bougé pour aller crier sur le bureaucrate d'hier. »

« M'étonne même pas. »

Je sors du lit en baillant avant de me diriger vers mon sac. Puis finalement, je fais demi tour pour quitter la chambre.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Juste, tu sais, là, où on trouve un lavabo et une glace. »

J'ai juste le temps de passer la porte, de me passer de l'eau sur la figure que je suis attrapé par le bras et tiré.

« Tu feras ta toilette à un autre moment, j'ai faim. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Duo me traîne au travers des couloirs. Les soldats nous regardent passer étrangement. Faut dire je dois faire peine à voir. On entre dans la cantine pas sans bruit vu que je crie à Duo de me lâcher et que lui rit joyeusement. On se stoppe enfin et je peux voir qu'on est arrivé à notre table. Rei me sourit alors que Lana mange toujours ses pâtes, et de l'autre côté, Kou a l'air surpris de me voir déjà là.

« Vous êtes rentré ? » Fait ma tite Rei.

« Comme tu peux le voir. »

« Allez à table. »

Je suis assis sur une chaise alors que Duo fait de même et dévore son assiette.

« Si t'avais si faim que ça, tu pouvais y aller tout seul. »

« No, voulais que tu sois là. »

Je soupire, avant de rajuster ma chemise entrouverte ainsi que ma cravate. J'ai au moins eu l'intelligence de virer ma veste dans la nuit. Je réarrange ma frange comme je peux avant de prendre une fourchette et de commencer à manger.

« Alors votre mission ? Tout c'est bien passé ? » Fait Lana tout en continuant de fixer son assiette.

« Hum yes. »

« Vous êtes rentré quand ? «

« Hier soir. »

« T'aurais pu te changer. » Gronde Rei.

« Trop tard, dodo. »

Elle soupire un « gamin » avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

« Et vous ? »

« Rien de bien spécial, on a été cantonné à la base toute la semaine. »

« Pas cool ça. »

« Ben on a pu aller à la plage. »

Rei me fait un grand sourire, c'est vrai que elle et la plage.

« Et le japon ? » Questionne Duo.

« C'est magnifique ! » Fais je tout sourire. « Moi qui rêvais d'y mettre les pieds. »

« Vous étiez au japon ? »

« Yes, c'est vraiment un beau pays. » Dis je rêveusement.

Je rêvasse deux petites minutes mais je suis coupé par Rei qui me repose une question. Je suis heureux d'être revenu, mais en même temps, ma promiscuité avec Heero me manque un peu. Au moins, là bas, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être son fils. Et puis ils étaient tous si gentils.

« Heero n'a pas été trop désagréable ? » Me glisse malicieusement Duo.

« Pas du tout, bon au début ce n'était pas la joie, mais ensuite. Il m'a appris plein de chose. »

« Vraiment. Ça m'étonne de ce glaçon. » Rit Duo.

« Glaçon ? »

Duo se tait sur le coup alors qu'Heero se laisse tomber sur une chaise à mes côtés. Hé hé, Duo encore une fois, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire.

« Oh Hee-chan, tu es sorti de ta tanière ? »

« Hum, j'ai fini le rapport. J'ai fais le tien aussi Dhark. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire sincère. C'est gentil ça, ça m'évitera de m'énerver pendant trois quarts d'heure pour remplir cette foutue feuille à la con.

« Oh Hee-chan, serait tu devenu plus sociable avec notre petit Dhark. »

« Duo no baka. »

« Maieuuuuuu. »

« Damare. »

Duo se met à bouder et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. J'avale mon verre de jus d'orange et me lève.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai un sac à défaire. »

Je commence à partir lorsque je suis retenu par le poignet.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Je me tourne vers Kou et soupire. Ai-je le choix ? On marche en silence le long des couloirs avant de rentrer dans ma chambre. J'ouvre les volets alors que Kou pose mon sac sur mon lit commençant à sortir mes vêtements. Soudain quelque chose me traverse l'esprit. Je me retourne rapidement pour lui tirer le sac des mains.

« C'est bon je vais le faire tout seul. »

« Allons Dhark, je peux très bien t'aider. »

« Non non, je t'assure c'est bon. »

Je me dépêche d'attraper les deux petites piles, ben oui, j'ai gardé les kimonos et la tenue de ninja. Ce sont des souvenirs que je ne veux pas perdre. Je les range rapidement dans le placard.

« C'est quoi ? »

Je me retourne pour lui prendre des mains les baguettes.

« Touches pas. »

« Allez sois sympa, c'est quoi ? »

« Des baguettes. »

« Mais encore. »

« T'as les cheveux trop courts pour en avoir l'usage.

Je ramasse les autres avant d'aller les ranger elles aussi dans le placard. Que de souvenirs ! Je m'apprête à aller chercher une autre pile lorsque j'entends quelqu'un hoqueter. Je pose mon regard sur Kou qui tient une photo dans les mains. Photo ? Je rougis subitement. Il ne peut pas rester tranquille celui là. On lui dit touche à rien et il touche à tout.

« Waouuuu, sont super belles. »

« Kou rends moi cette photo. »

« Et ben, les japonaises là bas sont canons. »

Je rougis de plus en plus. S'il savait qui se trouvent sur cette photo, dirait peut être plus du tout ça.

« Kou rends la moi. »

« Faut que je montre ça à Rei et Lana. »

Je le vois s'approcher de la porte. Je commence à le suivre. Non non non, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

« Kou. »

« Je reviens. »

Je le vois partir en courrant. Ah non, pas question que cette photo fasse le tour de la base. Je commence à lui courir après, mais c'est qu'il est rapide le bougre. Il rentre dans la cantine, oh non, pitié.

« KOU ! »

Pitié, mais arrêtez le !

« Hey les filles, regardez. »

Je le vois leur donner la photo ; Duo se lève et passe sa tête pour voir, je le vois blanchir, puis exploser de rire. C'est la fin. Heero comprend rapidement à ma tête ce qu'est cette photo. Je vous dis, c'est la fin. Adieu monde cruel.

« Dhark ? »

« Euh, yes. »

Je vois les yeux d'Heero me lancer des éclairs. Il n'a pas l'air, mais alors pas l'air du tout content. Mais moi j'y suis pour rien.

« Pas de ma faute, c'est Suh. »

Les autres regardent Duo qui est écroulé de rire au sol. Je vois même pas pourquoi, y a pas à rire. Sérieux.

« Euh, Duo, je ne savais pas que des filles aussi belles te rendaient dans cet état. »

« Ce sont des Geishas Dhark. Qu'avez-vous été faire dans une auberge de Geisha ? » Demande Rei.

Mes joues deviennent de plus en plus rouge. C'est quoi ces insinuations graveleuses.

« Oh ma pauvre Rei. T'as besoin de lunettes ma grande. Regarde bien et tu reconnaîtras deux de ces charmantes jeunes femmes. »

Je la vois regarder de plus prêt et me regarder ensuite.

« Dhark, dis moi qu'il a tort. »

« Help. »

Je sors le drapeau blanc là. Quatre entre dans la salle et passe une tête par-dessus l'épaule de Kou.

« Oh, Dhark, Heero, je ne savais pas que vous saviez aussi bien porter le kimono. »

Merci Quatre, ton aide précieuse me touche.

« Quatre qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Y a marqué, Hira, Ayumi, Suh, Tetsuo, par Natsuki. »

« Hira. »

Et ça y est Duo est reparti, je vois Heero se lever et commencer à partir, je devrais peut être penser moi aussi à faire une retraite stratégique. Je me relève pour le suivre, mais Duo passe rapidement à mes côtés pour attraper le bras du japonais.

« Hira, c'est mignon ça. Allez Heero, on a bien le droit de rire de temps en temps. »

Je vois Heero tourner sa tête vers Duo et lui faire comprendre que ça ne le fait pas rire du tout.

« Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais vous êtes trop belles. » Ajoute Rei.

Kou regarde la photo, puis moi. Un petit sourire vint naître, je n'aime pas ça.

« Oh je comprends pourquoi tu étais si pressé de ranger ces baguettes. »

« Gniagniagnia. »

Je m'approche rapidement et récupère la photo avant de partir en courrant. Raaaaaa, je n'aime pas son sourire malicieux comme ça. Je passe la porte de ma chambre et jette la photo sur le lit avant de continuer de ranger mon sac. Je tombe sur une autre photo. Je la regarde et m'assois. Je lis ce qu'il y a au dos avant de la retourner de nouveau.

« Seichiro and Heero. »

Mes yeux se posent sur les deux gamins qui se trouvent sur la photo, Tetsuo à toujours ce sourire et il tient par les épaules, une jeune fille, Heero. Leur première mission. Suh avait raison, il était très mignon. Je souris bêtement en me laissant tomber en arrière, la photo à mes côtés.

Je suis de retour en Sicile, le Japon est loin derrière maintenant, mais je me souviendrais toujours des paroles de Dame Saya, toujours.

_« Prends le et surtout ne le perds pas. Nous comptons beaucoup sur ce que vous en ferez. »_

Elle avait confiance en nous. Je soupire en mettant mon bras sur mes yeux pour rester un moment dans le noir. J'entends juste la porte se refermer et un corps chaud s'installer au dessus de moi.

« Allez fais pas la tête, tu es très mignonne sur cette photo. »

« Kou, fout camps. »

« On s'est pas vu depuis un moment et tu me jettes comme un chien. »

« Kou. »

« Allez Dhark, soit gentil. »

Il se laisse aller contre moi et pose sa tête dans mon cou déposant un tendre baiser. J'ai presque du mal à l'admettre, mais il m'a manqué, sa présence, sa façon d'être, lui quoi. Je rougis alors que mes pensées dérivent dans un sens qui ne devrait pas alors que les lèvres de Kou commencent à faire des choses qu'elles ne devraient pas.

Je le pousse avant de me lever. Il émet un petit rire, je pose mon regard sur lui. Il est allongé sur le lit, un bras retenant sa tête et me regarde étrangement.

« C'est amusant comme tu m'as manqué. »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Je vois quelque chose passer dans son regard alors que je vide rapidement la fin de mon sac. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Non, ça ne va pas du tout, faut que je me calme. Depuis quand est ce que je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Kou. Je referme la porte du placard après avoir sortir un débardeur et un pantalon.

« Dis, tu veux vraiment pas mettre un kimono. »

Il ne me regarde même pas, il a toujours son nez sur cette photo. Comme s'il essayait de comprendre, de voir au travers pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Je me tourne vers mon placard et range les vêtements avant d'en sortir d'autre et d'aller me changer dans la salle de bain.

J'en ressors une demi heure après pour revenir dans ma chambre. Kou est toujours là et regarde toujours la photo. Je me racle la gorge et il lève rapidement la tête.

« Allez dépêche toi, sinon on va être en retard pour le briefing. »

Il ne dit rien, mais me sourit juste. Il dépose la photo sur le lit avant de me rejoindre. J'ai la main sur la poigné, je n'ai même pas le temps de fermer la porte, que je sens deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

« Merci. »

Je ferme la porte mais ne dis rien. C'était doux, léger, chaste et sans arrière pensé. Je penche la tête sur le côté et rejoint Kou qui est déjà en route.

Je vais enfin savoir le contenu des informations qu'on m'a données.

C'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures.

**A suivre….**

**Yami** : Aime bof ce chapitre.

**Aku** : Faut dire, vu la motivation qu'on y a mise.

**Duo** : Vous dormiez au lieu de taper vos fics.

**Aku** : Gniagniagnia !

**Kou** : Tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

**Dhark** : Oh toi la ferme.

**Yami** : Bon, euh, que dire, de plus, à part qu'on fait court et concis.

**Aku** : Donc hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elles vont être courtes, du moins je pense, parce que je suis fatiguée je sors de mes quatre heure d'action commerciale et j'ai la tête comme une pastèque. Donc désolée, mais sachez que comme toujours, recevoir vos reviews ont été une immense joie. Ça nous a vraiment encouragé à écrire le chapitre parce qu'il a vraiment eut du mal à sortir.**

**Voila, miffi vraiment.**

onarluca : Miffi ma grande je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus même si je le trouve fade. Mais bon tu vas encore m'engueuler comme quoi je ne devrais pas alors je me tais. LOL ! Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Merci beaucoup! Pour le dessin, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pendant mes vacances, mais je pense que j'en ferais un. En espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Titia : Hum, Duo dans l'ignorance…lol ! Pour tout te dire, le chapitre est déjà écrit pour la réaction de Duo face à Dhark, faudra attendre ce chapitre, pour quand ? Mystère ! En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot, ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Miffi bicoup pour le mess ! Kisu.

Lili : Chapitre long, oui on l'avait promis. Celui là est nettement plus court, je pense que ce n'est parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment d'envi, mais bon. On espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Miffi ! Kisu.

Ephemeris : J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés. Moi j'ai pas fini mais bon, j'ai mon ange (AngelBoo) qui va venir à la maison, je sais c'est pas sérieux pendant les exams, mais bon, là j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Ton chapitre, je l'ai lu, juste là avant de faire mes réponses, oui, j'ai vu ton pseudo, j'ai lu la review et me suis dit allons faire un tour pour voir s'il a été posté. Je peux te dire que j'ai été super heureuse ! En tout cas miffi de laisser un tit mot à chaque fois. KISU !

Yuki no Youkai : Miffi, tu peux pas savoir à quel point à chaque fois ta review me fait sourire. Elle sont toujours dynamique, ça motive. T'inquiète pas pour le temps que ça met à venir, moi du moment que tu aimes, ça me convient ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui-même, hum, contente que tu ais aimé, Dhark en fille, ouais j'aimais assez l'idée et puis c'est surtout que j'avais un autre manga en tête et que je voulais faire un passage sur les ninja et tout. Pour Duo, comme je disais à Titia plus haut, le chapitre est écrit, mais quand est ce qu'il arrive dans l'histoire, hé hé mystère. En tout cas te remercie grandement, j'espère que tu vas bien et puis voila ! KISU !

kikunosuke : Kikou toi ! Alors alors, que répondre à part que je suis contente que ça t'ai plu au point de toute lire d'une traite. Heureuse aussi d'avoir réussit à avoir fait passer quelques sentiments ! Contente tout court en faite. Pour les persos en dessin, je t'ai déjà répondu donc pas de soucis en passant d'ailleurs j'ai la photo dont je t'avais parlé, donc si jamais tu la veux, bon elle est pas terrible, ça doit être une photo de webcam mais bon. Voila ! En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. KISU.

mogyoda : LOL ! En faite je ne voulais pas que Duo le sache le premier tout simplement parce que d'une part ça paraissait évident mais que d'une autre part, je ne savais pas comment Heero pouvait l'apprendre autrement. Ça n'aurait pas donné le même effet que le chapitre que nous avons tapé sur la découverte par Duo de Dhark. Voila, m'enfin. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes tout de même. Et tu vois, c'était bien des photos ! Enfin surtout une. Kisu.

Lu : Et voila Kou le retour. N'est il pas mignon ! Raaa je l'adore. Aku fait normal c'est son perso. Il ferait mieux de se taire. Bref, contente que tu ais aimé. Kisu.

Florinoir : Kiou ! Et ben contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre. Dhark et Heero en Geisha, tu es la deuxième personne à me le demander alors je ferais sûrement un fanart pendant les grandes vacances. Sinon pourquoi il protège Duo, tout simplement parce que si monsieur le natté l'apprend, il est capable d'être encore pire qu'Heero pour protéger Dhark et surtout partir seul faire la fête à J et G ! MDR ! Sinon et bien t'inquiète, il va revenir en avant Heero, on a tapé quelques chapitres suivant et sans le faire exprès, Heero est souvent présent en avant de l'histoire. Donc voila. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

Kyrikha : Ouais comme tu dis, tout ça à cause d'un tatouage. Mais j'aime bien Heero dans ce passage, ça lui donne ce petit coté humain. Lol ! Paternité et Vérité, j'adore, ça aurait pu être un bon titre ! S'il n'a qu'un neurone qui a grillé alors ça va, il est encore sauf. Pauvre petit soldat, il apprend beaucoup de chose et puis comme tu dis, il ne regarde pas trop ailleurs. Il a son mamour ! MDR, ouais on se demande ce que fait cette société protectrice. Et ouais Dhark était énervé, et il a pas finit d'avoir des sautes d'humeur le pauvre. Niack ! Tetsuo, tu l'aimes bien, moi aussi. Je sais pas vraiment d'où est sortit ce perso, mais j'avais envi d'en mettre un qui soit joyeux, qui soit aussi l'opposé d'Heero alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Je pense qu'ils réapparaîtront d'ailleurs. Dit tu as pensé à qui, j'ai une idée, mais bon. Lol ! Euh le retour d'Espérance. Yami regardant les chapitres tapés. Pas longtemps, il est juste là. Pour J et G, hé hé ! Pas longtemps non plus. MDR ! Voila, contente que tu ais aimé le passage des ninja, j'ai beaucoup aimé le glisser ici. Sinon ben merci d'être toujours présente et de savoir nous détendre avec tes reviews ! KISU.

mini pouce06 : Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vous plaise autant je dois dire, au début elle a eut beaucoup de mal à ce faire accepter, mais maintenant, je souris de vos reviews parce que ça nous encourage à taper le reste. En tout cas miffi d'avoir laisser un tit mot. J'espère que tu auras aimé le coup de la photo. Kisu.

**Finalement, certaines réponses ne sont pas courtes !lol !**

**Prochain chapitre : Mission et vous saurez les informations.**

**  
Kisu**


	20. Night club

**Dhark project 00**

**Note des auteurs : **Et ouais c'est nous ! Comment ça on a mis trois plombe à sortir ce chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en est rendu compte. Mais après le plantage de notre dernière épreuve, on va dire que le moral n'a pas été au beau fixe. Nous sommes passés par le plus envie de rien à cause de la chaleur et puis ma mère s'est mise dans l'idée de refaire la salle de bain. Donc à l'heure où j'écris ça, je suis encore constellée de petites taches blanches, mais la salle de bain est finie. C'est une victoire.

En tout cas, nous avons fini ce chapitre, qui est, dirons nous, plus long et plus fourni que le précédent. Et oui de nouvelles choses se passent.

Pour le chapitre suivant, nous pensons avoir le temps de vous le mettre avant de partir en vacances, car, le départ a été reculé du fait que si nous avons le bac, les inscriptions ne se font que le 11 donc nous partons que le 13.

Je voulais aussi vous présenter un nouveau forum qui est affilié au site fics en folie que certains connaissent. Comme il a eu un léger bug dirons nous, nous l'avons totalement refait. Donc l'adresse a changé. Il est dans notre bio, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire et à le faire vivre, parce que bon, il est tout neuf, donc vide.

Euh, je crois que c'est tout à présent.

Je remercie toujours ma béta que j'adore et qui fait un travail merveilleux. Miffi ma tite Boub-chan.

**Disclamers : **Les personnages relatifs au monde de gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas. Par contre, Dhark, Lana et Kou font partis de la yami-aku corporation. Ainsi que les nouveaux persos qui arrivent dans ce chapitre. Rei appartient à ma Reilou que j'adore et Thomas à mon petit frère.

Sur ceux nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 18 : Night club.**

Fait froid…C'est pas humain qu'il fasse si froid…c'est pas normal non plus…C'est pas le mois pour la fonte des neiges…Mais il parait que les saisons sont un peu déréglés dans le coin en ce moment…Sans blague, on l'avait pas remarqué…Il fait moins quinze…ouais d'accord j'exagère sûrement un tout petit peu…

Je souffle et une petite fumée se forme, heureusement que j'ai des gants et une écharpe, parce que sinon, je serais frigorifié sur place. Qui a dit que j'étais frileux ? Je suis sensible à une trop grosse baisse de température. Bon d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dis.

Nan mais quoi, entre la Sicile où on crève de chaud et le nord du Canada où on se caille sec. Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? J'ai le droit d'avoir des problèmes d'adaptations. Non ? Bon d'accord.

Je me dépêche de parcourir la rue, je suis en retard en plus, rien que ça. Soupire soupire, je vais m'y faire à être à l'heure. Je passe la porte rapidement et entre dans un petit local chauffé.

« Math' tu es encore en retard ! »

Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules et regarde l'homme qui me fait face. Il est assez grand, une bonne carrure, les cheveux bruns coupés super courts, des yeux lançant des éclairs. Il me fait peur, je vous jure. En plus il me fait trop penser à un militaire, vous savez ceux qui sont vraiment, Yes Sir, Yes Sir. Bref, je me tais.

« Duo, ton frère est encore en retard ! »

« J'y suis pour rien, Stephan. »

Merci du soutien Duo, c'est toujours très agréable. Une tête châtain passe par l'entrebâillement du local pour me sourire puis prendre un air plus sérieux.

« Tu devrais y être habitué maintenant. »

« Ouais, tu parles. Entre lui et toi, je sais plus où donner de la tête. »

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil et moi je soupire. Il est si naturel pour Duo de se fondre dans ce monde que moi je ne connais pas. En tout cas, c'est grâce à lui d'ailleurs qu'on a réussi à arriver ici. Il connaissait le mec qui tient le bar, enfin le mec, je veux dire Stephan. Ça nous a facilité la tâche, mais bon, il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi Duo l'a contacté.

« Bon je passe mais essaye d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois. »

Stephan me laisse, que dire de plus qu'encore une fois j'ai eu chaud au cul et que Duo m'a sauvé la mise. Donc je me présente : Math' Maxwell. Ouais ça fait un choc de s'appeler comme ça. Mais bon, je suis le frère de Duo. Ensuite dans notre grande famille : il y a Heero et Rei Yuy, et enfin Kou et Lana qui sont cousins.

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, ont été envoyés sur une autre affaire, dans les colonies au QG. Je crois qu'il y a des petits soucis. J'aimerais bien mettre un jour les pieds dans l'espace, ça doit être quelque chose de se retrouver au milieu des étoiles.

J'enlève doucement mes gants et mon écharpe, il fait nettement plus chaud ici. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer mon corps qui se détend.

Je sors de ma léthargie lorsque je sens un petit coup de langue sur mon nez. En face de moi se trouve, Kou, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon avec ton petit nez rouge. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon. »

« Si, adorablement mignon même. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il me vole un baiser. Ça devient une manie chez lui de m'embrasser comme ça, et moi comme un imbécile je ne percute même pas. Alors que je devrais, depuis le temps. Ça va faire une semaine qu'on est ici, et il me fait le coup souvent, trop souvent d'ailleurs.

« Allez monsieur le serveur en piste. »

Je boude et il dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue froide avant de partir. Je pose ma main à l'endroit où il a déposé ses lèvres. C'est étrange, c'est chaud. Kou est une vraie bouillotte, j'aimerais être comme lui. C'est comme Heero, il craint pas le froid alors que Duo est super frileux. Mais bon, il va finir par tomber malade à force de ce balader aussi dévêtu.

Je soupire avant d'enlever mon manteau et de remettre correctement ma chemise. Ben oui, on ne travaille pas n'importe où. Enfin si, mais il y a tout de même une certaine tenue à avoir. Donc je porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Mes cheveux sont maintenus en queue de cheval. Autant dire que c'est ainsi pour pas qu'on fasse vraiment la similitude entre Duo et moi, parce qu'il est habillé pareillement.

D'ailleurs j'ai vu Heero baver sur sa silhouette élancée et j'ai remarqué que Duo l'avait vu et en avait profité pour prendre une pose encore plus avantageuse pour faire baver un certain japonais. Mais aussi pour le rendre un peu jaloux vu qu'accoudé au bar, il parlait avec une belle brunette.

Cette brunette, je me suis renseignée, elle se nomme Cendre Belfore, elle est canadienne et surtout fait parti des cinq qui entourent les pilotes des faux gundams. Suivant les informations rapportées de Kyoto, elle manipulerait les armes à feu ainsi que tout ce qui marchent avec de la poudre.

Je soupire en me souvenant de ce jour là, j'ai bien cru que Heero allait tirer Duo par sa natte pour le faire partir, mais bon, il n'avait pas l'air décidé non plus à risquer la mission.

J'entre dans la grande salle, il y a déjà un peu de monde et pas mal de tabac fumé malgré l'heure peu avancée. Je retrouve Lana qui est en train de parler avec Kou.

« Tiens, voici le retardataire. » Fait elle en souriant.

Je lui rend son sourire avant de m'accouder un instant au bar.

« Tu ne devrais pas te trouver avec Rei ? »

« Hum, si, mais la demoiselle a décidé de se changer tranquillement. »

« Oh, je vois. »

J'attrape un carnet et m'en vais prendre la commande d'un couple qui vient de s'installer. Je m'approche doucement avant de demander ce qu'ils souhaiteraient boire. Une fois la commande faite, je retourne au bar. Lana est repartie, Kou est en train de préparer un cocktail. Si je dois bien lui donner cette qualité, c'est qu'ils sont super bons.

« Une tequila et un night' pour la table six. »

« Ça tourne. »

Il me dit ça en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je me retourne vers la salle pendant qu'il prépare le tout, les débuts de soirée sont toujours calmes. Mais ensuite, ce n'est que succession de commandes, de slaloms pour éviter les approches et les mains au cul et surtout de surveillance.

Une jeune fille entre, tient, c'est Cendre Belfore, cette femme est très jolie, elle n'a que trente ans et pourtant, on lui en donnerait vingt. Elle porte toujours des vêtements très courts, malgré le froid qu'il fait. Moi ça me glace. Je me tourne rapidement vers Kou pour prendre la commande et vais la porter au petit couple. En revenant, je trouve Cendre qui commande à boire. Kou qui la sert et moi qui me replace afin de voir qui entre et qui sort.

J'étouffe un bâillement alors que la soirée se passe. Duo est en train de taper la discute avec un client et moi je m'ennuie. Je continue de regarder la salle, une main se lève, je me dépêche d'aller prendre la commande pour les servir ensuite. Je passe une main sur mon front une fois cela fait.

Il fait vite chaud.

Un homme entre, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Un corps musclé, de la même taille que Kou, des cheveux blonds coupés courts, un regard marron bleu, un sourire qui ne me dit rien. Il s'avance et vient saluer Cendre qui se trouve à mes côtés.

Son nom, Kevin Darls, Hollandais, membre des cinq protégeant les pilotes, manie un peu tout, mais il est surtout dérangé de la cervelle. Il aime taquiner ses proies afin de les rendre folles et surtout, il en profite un max avant. On peut lire dans ses yeux beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de la démence. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

Il échange quelques mots rapides avec Cendre et celle-ci lui fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer quelqu'un.

Un peu plus loin, adossé en train de fumer sa cigarette, c'est Mathias Nigels, du groupe des cinq, lui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, est un dragueur fini. Il prend un malin plaisir à faire mourir les gens lentement, en les torturant surtout avec des armes blanches. Il maîtrise parfaitement tout ce qui est technique d'acuponcture ainsi que l'anatomie.

Trois, trois membres des cinq protecteurs des pilotes sont ici, les deux autres, apparemment, ne sont pas dans ce pays. Tout comme les pilotes. Pour le moment, nous n'en avons vu qu'un. Il arrive environ un quart d'heure après Cendre, mais là, il est en retard. Mais il sera là avant le show du soir.

En parlant du show c'est l'heure. Les lumières se tamisent alors qu'une douce musique se fait entendre. Je m'accoude correctement sur le bar, je sais qu'à ce moment là, il n'y pas de commande le temps du show parce que tout le monde suit des yeux ce qui se passe.

La musique est enivrante et presque triste.

Deux corps apparaissent et commencent à onduler sur la piste. La lumière est faible et on ne distingue que les silhouettes mais je les connais par cœur.

Rei est à gauche, se mouvant félinement avec la grâce de ses gênes japonais, de l'autre côté, il y a Lana qui fait de même avec sa sensualité italienne.

Toutes les deux savent parfaitement se fondre dans l'ombre et se muer l'une contre l'autre afin d'attiser le désir des spectateurs.

Rei adore danser, je le savais mais la voir ainsi, me fait un peu froid dans le dos, parce qu'elle est magnifique avec sa mini jupe noir ceinturée de chaînes, ses bottes et son haut résille laissant voir son soutien gorge dentelé. De l'autre côté Lana ne fait pas défaut, une jupe mais rouge, ceinture de cuir, un bandeau laissant voir sa peau matte dû au soleil de Sicile.

Et la musique qui accélère, qui prend au cœur et qui fait oublier un moment la mission. Je sais que c'est à ce moment que Duo en profite pour aller bécoter son petit copain, parce que les portes sont fermées et que personne ne fait attention à eux. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là que Kou s'arrange toujours pour jouer avec mes cheveux.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Mais je le laisse faire parce que la musique a un drôle d'effet sur moi et je ne bouge pas, je ne réagis pas. Je le laisse juste faire.

La mélodie ralentit, tout comme leur danse, je sens deux lèvres se poser dans mon cou avant de me chuchoter.

« J'aurais préféré te voir toi sur scène. »

Coup de blush, je me tourne vivement, mais Kou est déjà parti préparer un cocktail. Je reprends ma respiration en portant ma main à mon cou et je soupire. De toute manière, ça ne servirait à rien que je gueule.

Lana et Rei quittent la piste sous les applaudissements et je tombe sur le pilote. Il est là, assis dans un coin sans rien sur sa table. Je prends le carnet et vais le voir. Il est plus vieux que moi, doit avoir à peu près l'age de Duo et Heero, les cheveux coupés en dégradé jusqu'aux épaules. Un teint mat mais les cheveux blonds. Il est métis afro-américain. Il est plutôt mignon comme mec, mais tout de même. Il pilote le gundam ressemblant à celui de Trowa.

« Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? »

Il tourne vivement la tête vers moi, comme à chaque fois. Je le sors toujours de sa léthargie après le show. Il me sourit, il a pris l'habitude maintenant. La première fois, il était étonné que j'ai réussi à l'approcher sans qu'il le remarque, mais ensuite, il s'y est habitué.

« Yes. Je ne sais pourquoi vous me posez toujours la question, sachant que je vous demande toujours la même chose. »

Il émet un petit rire. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce soit un de nos ennemis, mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

« Tout simplement parce que le jour où je vous apporterais de suite ce que vous demandez à chaque fois, vous seriez capable de vouloir autre chose. »

Il me fait un grand sourire avant de hocher la tête.

« Dans ce cas, comme d'habitude jeune homme. »

« C'est noté. »

Je fais demi tour et donne la commande à Kou qui fait le cocktail. Je remarque que Mathias ne me quitte pas du regard, comme s'il faisait particulièrement attention à ma façon d'être. Sûrement doit il me trouver trop proche de son protégé. J'aime pas son regard n'empêche.

Je prends la boisson et la dépose sur la petite table devant le jeune homme. Je m'apprête à partir mais il me hèle.

« Dites moi, les deux jeunes filles qui dansent sur la piste. »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elles accepteraient que je leur offre un verre ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. Il n'y a rien dans sa voix qui me dise qu'il leur veut du mal. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un ennemi.

« Je peux aller le leur demander si vous le souhaitez. »

« Vous feriez cela ? »

« Oui, mais après, ce sera à elles de voir. »

« Merci. »

Je penche légèrement la tête avant de me diriger vers la petite porte menant aux coulisses et enfin j'arrive devant la petite pièce qui sert aux filles. Je frappe et attend. Une minute passe, deux minutes, trois…Elles ne sont vraiment pas pressées, ce n'est pas possible. Je m'apprête à frapper de nouveau, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Lana portant juste son bandeau et un pantalon.

« Oh Math' ! » Fait elle tout sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas rapides. »

« Et bien, figure toi que c'est juste parce que Rei était en train de se changer. »

Je glisse ma tête et je vois ma meilleure amie en train de rajuster sa chemise crème.

« Ok, bon, un message, y a le pilote hum Davis Newman qui aimerait vous offrir un verre. »

Lana se tourne vers Rei devenant rapidement plus sérieuse. Elles échangent toutes les deux un regard et hochent de la tête. Je souris, c'est fou comme elles ont réussi à devenir amies facilement.

« On ira. »

« Bien, je vous laisse dans ce cas, mais faites attention. »

Je leur fais un signe de la main avant de retourner dans la salle qui est devenue encore plus remplie et la piste de danse est bien occupée aussi. Je laisse la réponse positive au jeune homme et je retourne au bar. Tiens Kou n'y est pas, c'est Stephan, il doit avoir pris sa pause.

« Oh Math', Kou est parti se reposer, il se sentait pas très bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mal à la tête je crois. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté et lui demande du regard si je peux aller le voir. Il me sourit et m'accorde ma pause. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'aller voir ce qu'il avait, mais bon. C'est mon coéquipier, il est normal que je m'assure de sa santé concernant la mission.

Je passe rapidement à coté de Mathias qui fume toujours, il n'y a pas à dire son regard me dérange vraiment beaucoup. Je passe la porte rapidement et trouve Kou allongé sur le divan. Je ferme doucement la porte pour empêcher le bruit d'entrer et m'approche discrètement.

Il dort, je m'agenouille à ses côtés et le regarde dormir. Son visage est détendu, il est mignon ainsi. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour dégager les mèches qui tombent devant ses yeux. Son front est un peu chaud. Je me relève et vais jusqu'au lavabo, je prends une serviette et l'imbibe d'eau pour ensuite venir l'appliquer sur son front.

Il gémit mais je sais que la fraîcheur lui fait du bien. Je reste ainsi un petit moment. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais tout ça, mais mon corps bouge tout seul.

Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai toujours ce genre de geste avec lui. Je suis toujours inquiet lorsqu'il est loin de moi. Je ferme les yeux en revoyant le jour où je lui ai collé une baffe alors qu'il m'avait laissé seul pour attirer les soldats hors de l'école. Et puis avoir enfilé le kimono simplement parce qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Un autre gémissement sort de ses lèvres et je rouvre les yeux pour le regarder, je tombe sur un regard voilé.

« …qu'est…ce que tu fais là ? »

« Stephan m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien alors je suis passé voir. »

Kou sourit alors que je continue d'appliquer la serviette froide sur son front. On reste ainsi un petit moment. Il se rendort, sa respiration est plus calme. Je me relève, il faut que j'aille reprendre mon service. Je remouille la serviette et la repose avant de quitter la salle. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'au bar.

« Hum Stephan, je pense que Kou ne reprendra pas son poste se soir. »

« Il est si mal en point que ça ? »

Je prends les verres qu'il me tend.

« Il a de la fièvre. »

« D'accord, table trois. »

Je vais déposer la commande et lorsque je reviens, c'est Duo qui est en train de parler avec Stephan. Ils ont l'air sérieux. D'un coup d'œil rapide je vois Rei et Lana en train de rire avec le pilote. Elles, je ne me ferais pas de soucis. Duo dépose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu devrais ramener Kou à l'appartement. »

« Euh… »

« Allez, je prends ta place, pas de soucis, Stephan est d'accord de toute manière. »

Je lance un regard au patron qui me sourit. Je hoche la tête et Duo m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Merci grand frère. »

Je me dépêche de retourner à la salle de repos, Kou dort toujours. J'enlève la serviette et passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller.

« Hum… »

« On va rentrer, tu peux te lever ? »

Il bouge au ralenti et se met en position assise, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever mais ses jambes sont un peu tremblantes. Il prend appui sur mes épaules. C'est qu'il est pas tout léger le Kou.

« Allez viens, on va aller chercher nos manteaux. »

J'ouvre la porte et on traverse la salle noire de monde, Kou grogne contre une musique trop forte et moi je me contente de sourire. J'en connais un qui va passer une très bonne nuit. On arrive péniblement jusqu'aux coulisses pour s'habiller avant d'aller affronter le froid. Je l'aide à s'habiller et fais de même ensuite avant de sortir. On passe devant Heero qui me lance un regard interrogatif.

« Je rentre, Kou n'est pas bien. »

« Hai. »

On marche donc dans la rue, je sens qu'il va se rendormir avant d'être arrivé alors je lui chuchote des mots pour qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'appartement. Mais malgré notre avancée, aussi lente soit elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir un regard sur moi, ce même regard que tous les soirs lorsque nous rentrons. Et ce n'est pas Kou vu son état. Alors qui est ce ?

« Math' ? »

« Hum. »

« Quel…que…chose…ne va pas ? »

« Na na, ne te fais pas de soucis, allez on est presque arrivé. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire alors que j'ouvre la porte du hall, on monte ensuite les escaliers et entrons dans l'appartement. J'allume la lumière tout en gardant Kou contre moi, ensuite je le traîne jusqu'à la chambre où je le laisse tomber sur le lit.

« Voila, déshabille toi, je vais aller te chercher un cachet pour ton mal de tête. »

Il émet un petit bruit sourd avant que je le quitte, je rentre dans la cuisine et attrape un verre avant de prendre un cachet dans la petite boite que Rei a installé dans la cuisine.

Je regarde le comprimé fondre tout en retirant mon écharpe et mes gants ainsi que mon manteau. Je laisse tout tomber sur le canapé et retourne dans la chambre avec le verre. Kou est allongé mais toujours habillé. Je soupire.

« Kou ! »

Il relève la tête, me fixant de son regard voilé. Je soupire et pose le verre sur la table avant de m'installer devant lui pour défaire son manteau. Je le déshabille avec des gestes souples, il se laisse faire tout simplement. Une fois qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa chemise et son boxer, je le fais reculer pour qu'il se mette mieux dans son lit. Ainsi adossé, je lui fais boire le cachet et remonte la couverture sur lui.

Je m'absente pour aller chercher un bac et un linge avant de revenir pour le trouver toujours réveillé mais luttant contre la fatigue.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

« …C'est bon… »

« tu le dis, tu as de la fièvre, avec le cachet ça devrait aller mieux mais tu devrais tout de même te reposer. »

Je trempe le linge dans l'eau et lui applique sur le front. Il me sourit.

« Je veux…juste…sentir que tu t'occupes…un peu de moi… »

Je rougis et le regarde mais il a les yeux fermés et semble juste apprécier le contact de ma main et du linge sur son front. Je soupire et continue ainsi. J'entends sa respiration se faire plus calme, il dort enfin. J'en profite pour aller me changer moi aussi.

Je trouve ça étrange, il est beaucoup plus agréable lorsqu'il est malade. J'enfile rapidement un haut et un boxer avant de revenir à ma place. J'éponge le front de mon partenaire calmement alors que j'entends du bruit et des personnes qui parlent.

« Je t'assure Duo, ce mec est étrange, il semble doux mais quelque chose me gêne. »

« C'est normal Rei, c'est un pilote. »

« Hai, demo… »

« suis d'accord avec Rei, Duo, il faut se méfier encore plus d'eux. Surtout des trois autres, ils nous ont à l'œil. »

« Hum. »

« Heero ? tu en penses quoi toi ? »

Je sors de la chambre pour voir Duo se laisser tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, Rei est soucieuse alors que Lana regarde avec intéressement Heero pour savoir ce qu'il va dire. Je pose mon regard sur mon père, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas trop à savoir ce qu'il va sortir, mais il est toujours aussi calme.

« Nous allons continuer ainsi, nous ne pouvons pas dire si oui ou non, ils savent ou même se doutent de quelque chose. En tout cas, Davis Newman lui, n'a l'air de se douter de rien. Il a juste vu deux charmantes jeunes filles en train de danser. »

« Par contre, sorry Heero, Mathias Nigel, lui, il n'arrête pas d'observer Dhark. Il faut faire attention. »

Je fais mon entrée dans la salle. Lana se tourne tout de suite vers moi.

« Comment va Kou ? »

« Il va mieux, la fièvre commence à tomber. Il sera probablement debout demain. Il a l'air de se remettre vite. »

« Oui, il a toujours eu ce don. »

Je souris à Lana qui se laisse tomber sur l'accoudoir de l'un des canapés.

« Que faisons nous ? »

« Nous continuons la mission, tant que nous ne savons pas si oui ou non nous sommes repérés. Normalement un autre pilote devrait se montrer d'ici peu, nous devons réussir à le voir. »

« Bien chef. » Fait Duo en se levant. « En attendant, je vais prendre une douche. »

Duo passe à coté de moi, puis Lana se lève et rejoint la chambre alors que Rei part dans la cuisine. Heero me regarde doucement avant de passer à mes côtés et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Fais attention. »

Je soupire et me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil où était Duo avant. J'attends quelques secondes et Rei entre avec deux chocolats chauds. Elle m'en donne un avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de moi. Elle me fait un petit sourire que je lui rends.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis comme ça, ça fait bizarre. »

« Je ne me fais pas de soucis. »

« Menteur. »

« Je ne mens pas, je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sais que la fièvre va tomber. »

Rei me fait un grand sourire.

« Je ne parlais pas de Kou. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu fais attention à lui. »

Je rougis, je le sais, mes joues sont toutes chaudes. Me suis piégé tout seul.

« Allez mon grand, je sais que tu ressens quelque chose au fond pour ce jeune homme si agaçant. »

Je fourre mon nez dans ma tasse pour qu'elle ne me voie plus. Rei je te hais ! J'ai décidé que tu ne serais plus ma meilleure amie, tu es dangereuse.

« Oh ne fais pas ça Dhark. Je te connais trop bien. »

« Gniagniagnia. »

Elle se met à rire avant de se lever.

« Ecoute Dhark, je sais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, mais au fond, tu t'inquiètes bien plus pour Kou que tu ne veux le montrer. »

Je ne dis rien, même si je sais qu'elle a raison, je ne veux rien dire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas. Ressentir ce genre de chose n'est pas bon pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me dire, j'ai des sentiments pour Kou, c'est mon partenaire, point barre. Sa façon d'être avec moi est différente des autres, mais il reste un simple partenaire. Voila c'est tout.

Rei soupire devant moi avant de se lever.

« Tu es désespérant Dhark. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. »

Elle me laisse et moi je reste là, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a dit et puis surtout au fait qu'on serait peut être repéré. Je ne vois pas comment ça ce ferait, mais cela dit, c'est probable.

La façon qu'a Mathias de me regarder, de ne surtout pas me lâcher que je sois avec Davis ou pas, que je sois au bar à côté de Cendre ou pas. Toujours, il me regarde comme si je n'étais pas normal. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. C'est étrange…

Ce qui est étrange aussi, c'est cette impression d'être observé lorsque je rentre le soir, que je sois accompagné ou pas. C'est une impression d'être une proie.

Chasseur.

Chassé.

Je n'aime pas cette impression, je suis le chasseur normalement. Quelque chose en moi repousse cette idée d'être traqué et de traquer à la place.

Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer et finis par m'endormir.

« « « «

« Dhark, il est l'heure d'aller bosser ! »

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Duo tout sourire.

« Allez marmotte, debout, sont tous partis et je ne compte pas me faire encore passer un savon par Stephan parce que monsieur était en retard. »

Je me lève en maugréant contre le bruit que fait un certain natté. Je m'étire et un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, j'ai du m'endormir dans le salon.

« Kou ? »

« Le premier mot que tu prononces est le prénom de notre cher petit Kou, et ben, c'est trop mignon. »

Je vire au rouge mais lui envoie un regard noir tout de même. Il se met à rire, tu m'étonnes, je ne dois même pas l'intimider avec la tête de pas réveillé que je dois avoir.

« Rooo allez dépêche toi. Il est déjà parti lui. Il allait bien mieux. Encore un tit peu fiévreux mais pas grand-chose. Lana lui a préparé une bonne soupe et un remède de choc ce matin. »

« Il a intérêt à aller mieux, je le ramènerais plus. Il est lourd. »

Duo passe une main dans mes cheveux en riant.

« Allez Dhark-chan, faudrait se dépêcher maintenant. »

Je me lève et vais passer rapidement sous la douche avant de m'habiller, d'enfiler manteau gants et tout le tralala et de rejoindre Duo pour partir vers la boite de nuit.

Je ne pensais pas dormir autant, surtout dans le salon.

« On a essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit, tu étais vraiment fatigué. Sûrement le changement climatique qui a cet effet. C'est Heero qui t'a mis une couverture, comme d'hab c'était le premier debout ce matin. Pfff il peut pas faire la grâce mat' une fois dans sa vie. Nan, monsieur a trouvé le moyen d'aller vadrouiller. Et puis ensuite les filles se sont mises à faire la cuisine et Kou est parti en fin d'après midi pour faire je ne sais quoi. »

Je regarde le ciel toujours aussi gris. On arrive au night club et Stephan nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

« Math', à l'heure, et ben, Duo, je te félicite. »

Mon père se met à rire alors qu'il se change rapidement avant de partir en grande discussion avec son ami. Je les regarde faire en souriant avant de me déshabiller moi aussi. Je rejoins ensuite le bar pour saluer Kou qui prépare déjà ce que je vais lui demander.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« C'est parce que tu as su t'occuper de moi comme il fallait. »

Je me tourne rapidement pour regarder la salle se remplir petit à petit. J'entends Kou rire doucement derrière moi. Je repère Mathias dans un coin, Cendre est assise devant la piste. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsque quelque chose m'en sort. C'est doux, et ça chatouille. Je me tourne rapidement pour tomber sur une boule de poils noirs.

Je sursaute et Kou redouble sa crise de fou rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Oh que si ! Tu as eu peur de cette malheureuse petite peluche. »

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde la peluche, c'est un petit ours noir avec un nœud rouge autour de son cou.

« Et tu peux me dire que fait cette peluche ici. »

« C'est pour toi. »

Il la pose sur le comptoir et s'accoude a côté en souriant.

« C'est pour te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? »

« Oui. »

« Et de quoi ? »

« D'être là. »

Il se relève et se tourne vers sa machine à café. Je reste là à regarder la petite peluche. Je la prends dans mes mains, elle n'est pas très grande, mais elle est toute douce, étrangement très douce. Elle a ce regard noir de peluche, son petit nez plus clair ressortant sur le noir et puis le petit nœud de satin est rouge vif, tranchant d'autant plus avec le sombre.

Je souris bêtement devant la peluche, elle est vraiment mignonne. Il faut remarquer que Kou m'offre toujours des choses mignonnes. Entre le tee-shirt et la peluche. Je soupire, que puis je lui offrir moi…

« Math' une commande. »

Je sursaute et pose la peluche sur le comptoir avant de prendre les verres et de me rendre à la table indiquée. Pour le moment, ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça.

« « « «

Je baille adossé au comptoir, j'ai encore le regard de Mathias posé sur moi mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde toujours ainsi, mais j'ai vu que Cendre faisait de même avec Duo. A croire qu'ils ont décidé de nous observer sous toutes les coutures.

Je baille de nouveau alors que quelqu'un entre. Je penche la tête sur le côté, c'est un homme, assez grand et plutôt bien habillé. Je lui donnerais l'âge de Duo enfin plus vieux, mais avec l'air froid de Heero. Il a ce regard sombre qui ne dit rien, ses cheveux courts bien coiffés, ne laissant que quelques mèches tomber devant ses yeux.

Il parcourt la salle du regard avant de faire un signe de tête à Mathias et se diriger vers la table où se trouve Davis. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cet homme. Et pourtant, ça doit être lui le pilote dont parlait Heero. Je sens un souffle se faire dans mon cou, je tressaille et Kou me murmure ce que je souhaitais entendre.

« Hisoka Osameru. »

Je hoche doucement la tête alors que je sens cette fois ci, qu'il dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Je soupire en quittant le bord du comptoir. Je me tourne vers Kou qui sourit innocemment.

« Tu perdras vite cette habitude une fois que tout sera fini. »

Il me lance un regard plein de mystère, qu'il me stresse ce mec. Je tourne mon regard vers la table des deux pilotes de gundam. Je vois Davis lever la main pour m'interpeller, je vais à sa rencontre.

« Pour moi comme d'habitude. Hisoka, que prendras tu ? »

« Un double whisky. »

Sa voix est froide, tout comme son regard et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'adresse ensuite au plus jeune, il est plus décontracté. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir Heero. Ça me fait bizarre.

Je passe la commande et reviens avec, ils ont l'air dans une discussion plutôt importante, mais vu comment je suis observé par Mathias, on va laisser tomber.

« Merci bien. »

« Mais de rien. »

On échange un grand sourire, il ne serait pas pilote du camp adverse, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait très bien s'entendre. Il a ce côté relationnel que j'aime bien. Je retourne donc à mon poste en soupirant.

« Tu devrais prendre ta pose. » Fait Duo en venant s'accouder à mes côtés.

« Hum, c'est bon. »

« Je te dis que tu devrais. »

« Rooo Duo, c'est bon. »

« J'ai dis, va prendre ta pause. »

Je souris en comprenant finalement pourquoi il aimerait que je prenne ma pause de suite. Je lui fais un petit regard mutin.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Pas la peine de s'énerver nii-san. »

Je me dirige vers la salle de repos, Duo me regarde étrangement, m'en fiche, il veut juste pouvoir prendre sa pause en même temps qu'Heero ensuite. Raaaa, faut pas contredire les gens dans ce cas là.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, enfin un peu de silence. Je me relève en sentant quelque chose sous mes fesses, je retire le petit ourson et le regarde. Kou a dû le poser ici.

Il est vraiment mignon.

Je le serre contre moi en soupirant.

Pourquoi Kou ?

Pourquoi mon cœur bat il si fort quand je pense à toi ?

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et ouais un tit long chapitre tout de même avec plein de nouvelles.

**Dhark** : Tu peux le dire…Y a tout plein de nouveaux persos.

**Aku** : Ben oui, les méchants mon grand.

**Dhark** : Pourquoi faut il des méchants ?

**Duo** : Ben pour qu'on puisse leur bousiller la gueule.

**Rei** : C'est de la déduction ça. Mais il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'on pouvait se faire bousiller la gueule aussi.

**Duo** : Ben, nan !

**Rei** : Kamisama.

**Yami** : C'est pas tout ça, mais bon, faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, alors faut bien montrer la tête de ces fameux pilotes.

**Aku** : OUAIS ! Alors vous en pensez quoi de ces nouveaux persos ? Et du chapitre ? Et puis, ben…Je sais pas moi….

**Dhark** : Dans ce cas tais toi.

**Aku** : Rooo t'as vu comment tu me parles ?

**Dhark** : Je te parle comme je veux.

**Aku** : Ah nan mon grand, tu me parles pas comme ça.

**Dhark tirant la langue à Aku qui lui donne une tape sur la tête. **

**Yami** : Bon, ils se chamaillent donc on va les laisser dans leur coin. Un tit mot pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Syt the Evil Angel

Quand est ce qu'arrive J et G, bientôt et même plus vite que tu ne le penses. Pour Kou et Dhark, et bien oui ça avance, faut bien, sinon ça va devenir bien long ! LOL ! Contente que tu apprécies et puis désolée pour Heero un peu mère poule, mais faut bien qu'il prenne son rôle de père un peu à cœur tout de même. Héhé ! Kisu.

Onarluca :

En faites, je crois que j'aime bien te faire râler ! LOL ! C'est pour ça ! Mais passons, voila un nouveau chapitre qui fait évoluer tout ça. Comment tu le trouves ? De nouveaux tits personnages bien mystérieux…Hum…Je crois que c'est tout. En tout cas miffi à toi de toujours être présente sur mes fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Kisu.

Ephemeris :

Voyage vers la France pour voir ta famille. T'habites où ? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr ! C'est juste parce que ça m'a surpris que tu dises ça… Fin bon, contente que tu aimes de plus en plus Kou. C'est Aku qui est tout heureux, il en est fier en plus cet abruti de son perso. Bref, passons. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. KISU.

Yami-Rose Aka :

Ouais la photo va les poursuivre, hé hé, et c'est pas encore fini ! 'fin, pas tout de suite le retour, mais bientôt je le sens gros comme une maison qu'il va falloir que je la recase quelque part cette photo. En tout cas miffi à toi. Kisu.

Lu :

Dhark méchant en disant que ce n'est pas réciproque. Nan juste un peu. Il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Tu sais, il fuit ses sentiments, le pauvre chéri. MDR ! Mais bon heureuse que tu aimes bien Kou. Kisu.

Lu : J'ai eu un tit soucis, est ce que les deux reviews comportant ce pseudo sont la même personne mdr. Bon en tout cas, miffi pour la review. Pour les infos et bien tu as vu, ce sont les données sur les pilotes et ceux qui les entourent, données plutôt importantes pour la suite de l'histoire. Pour les mads, un peu de patience, pour Kou Dhark, pas trop longtemps encore. Ça va venir. En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Florinoir :

Contente que tu aies apprécié le coup de la photo. Pauvre petit Heero. Mais oui on va le voir un peu plus souvent, enfin, je vais juste éviter de le paumer dans un coin. MDR ! Y a pas à dire, j'ai jamais assez mis Heero en valeur dans mes fic, ça fait bizarre de tenter de s'approprier un peu le personnage. Fin bon. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et la façon de Kou de faire envers Dhark. Hé hé. Kisu.

BakaSama Maxwell :

Et si, Dhark a été démasqué ! MDR ! Il tente tout de même de faire un peu plaisir à son tit Kou, même s'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Mouahaha nous sommes sadiques. Pour le couple, oh, bientôt, plus vite même que tu ne peux le penser, je peux te l'assurer. Pour Duo, encore un tout petit peu, pas longtemps non plus, mais plus tout de même que le couple Kou Dhark. Kisu et miffi.

Lili :

Oui, un peu court, mais celui là est plus long et plus fourni dirons nous. En tout cas contente tout de même que tu aies aimé le coup de la photo. C'était vraiment le but du chapitre cette foutue photo qui va les hanter encore longtemps. LOL ! Kisu.

Naïa :

Et bien voila, tu as eu la suite. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle t'aura plu. Kisu.

duoXheero :

Contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère de tout cœur que la suite t'aura aussi plu. Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai :

Voila, je pense peut être arriver à mettre encore un chapitre avant de partir, mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout. En tout cas je suis toujours heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours cette fic. Et puis que le coup de la photo t'ait amusé. Pour le couple Dhark Kou, bientôt, tu vas enfin pouvoir les voir s'aimer l'un dans les bras de l'autre. MDR ! T'inquiète, tu peux ne pas être fière de tes reviews, du moment qu'elles me touchent, moi je trouve que c'est bien. Et comme elles sont toujours pleines d'entrains, moi ça me va. Ça motive. En tout cas t'inquiète, on ne compte pas s'arrêter, ça n'arrivera pas, que ce soit dans n'importe quelle fic que nous écrivons. C'est un principe, on commence on finit, même si ça prend du temps. Voila, donc en espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Et puis ben, au prochain chapitre que je devrais pouvoir poster avant de partir. Kisu.

mogyoda :

LOL ! Et oui, fallait s'y attendre, Kou fouillant le sac, forcément, ça allait dégénérer et puis tit Quatre qui passait dans le coin, j'avais envie qu'il envenime les chose. C'est pas un ange non plus notre petit Quatre choupinou. Enfin, c'est vrai que moi non plus je n'aimerais pas me retrouver devant un Heero en colère. Mais comme j'avais envie de le faire gueuler un peu, fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui fasse une connerie et je voyais bien un abruti militaire faire une bourde. En tout cas contente que ça t'ait plu, en espérant que ce chapitre aussi. Kisu.

mini pouce06 :

Tu aimes ? J'en suis ravie. Pour la suite pas de soucis, tu as eu un chapitre et normalement je pense avoir le temps d'en poster un autre avant de partir en vacances, normalement, d'ailleurs pourquoi je dis normalement, c'est même certain. Je suis bête parfois. Bref, donc en espérant que cette suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Naera Ishikawa :

Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! Pour Kou et Dhark, ça avance très bientôt, très très très bientôt même. En tout cas miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot et d'apprécier cette histoire. Kisu.

MiSs ShInIgAmI :

Tu as tout lu d'une traite et bien je t'en félicite parce que pour moi faut le faire et surtout avoir le temps. Donc miffi d'adhérer à cette histoire, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir une nouvelle lectrice. Tu apprécies la relation des personnages, et bien contente alors, parce que c'est pas tout simple. Pour Kou et Dhark, c'est pour bientôt. Pour le régent, je sais pas encore, faut dire qu'après le chapitre 25, on a pas encore vraiment réfléchi, donc je pense qu'il fera son retour. Pour que Duo sache encore un peu de patience. En tout cas miffi vraiment d'avoir lu cette fic. Pour les résultats, c'est le 4 juillet, on verra si c'est la démoralisation ou pas. Kisu.

Babou :

Kiou ! Une death, hum, je sais pas, peut être peut être pas. Dépend de l'humeur en faite ! LOL ! Contente que tu aimes bien Dhark. T'aime son humour, lol, moi qui suis nulle niveau humour, j'avoue que c'est agréable d'entendre ça. Miffi en tout cas. Kisu en espérant que la suite te plaira.

**Miffi pour toutes ces tites reviews qui font chaud au cœur. **

**Chapitre suivant ? Que vais-je faire…hum…vais vous mettre une tite phrase du chapitre qui est bien avancé : **

_Je glisse le long de la porte, quelque chose d'autre tombe. J'ai peur, si peur. Ce n'est pas humain de laisser quelqu'un comme ça ! On ne laisse pas quelqu'un dans le silence, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe._

_Tu m'entends Kou ! Tu m'entends, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tout seul._

**Et voila, à la prochaine si nous ne sommes pas déprimés par les résultats du bac du lundi 4. **

**KISU**


	21. I…I love…

**Dhark project 00**

**Note des auteurs : **Voila le dernier chapitre avant août pour cette histoire. Et ouais, on vous quitte pour le reste du mois, c'est comme ça. On ne part que le 13 juillet alors on espère avoir tout plein de vos avis pour ce chapitre que nous aimons particulièrement, même si nous ne le trouvons pas génial, l'évolution de l'histoire fait que nous l'aimons et que nous avons pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Ensuite, pour ceux pas encore au courant, nous avons eu notre bac au premier tour !MDR !

Ensuite, un forum a été créé en partenariat avec le site fics en folie, vous trouverez l'adresse dans notre bio. Passez y, ça peut être sympa de parler de mangas et fanfics.

Nous avons aussi fait un OS pour remercier nos lecteurs. «Gay Pride » Hésitez pas à donner votre avis. La seconde partie ne devrait pas tarder.

Merci à ma bêta Boub qui fait vraiment un très bon travail.

**Disclamers : **Les personnages relatifs au monde de gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas. Par contre, Dhark, Lana et Kou font partie de la yami-aku corporation. Rei appartient à ma Reily que j'adore et Thomas à mon petit frère. Leurs ennemis nous appartiennent aussi !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19 : I…I love…**

Je marche dans les ruelles sombres, il ne fait pas très chaud, pourtant nous ne sommes pas en hiver. Je remonte mon pull et rajuste mon cache-oreilles. Ça m'a tellement amusé lorsque Kou me les a offertes il y a quelques jours que je ne peux m'empêcher de les mettre. Je trouve ça mignon et puis, je ne sais pas, je ne réagis plus vraiment pareil avec Kou. Je crois que je commence à l'accepter vraiment.

Je me dépêche donc de rentrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Duo et Heero sont encore au bar, même chose pour Kou. Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à rentrer, mais ensuite mes parents eux doivent aller faire un tour en reconnaissance. Rei et Lana doivent être encore en train de se faire payer un verre par ce pilote de Gundam.

Et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être suivi, observé. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient surtout que je n'entends aucun autre bruit que celui des volatiles nocturnes.

Mais bon, ce quartier n'est pas le mieux fréquenté, alors on va éviter de traîner. J'aurais dû accepter que Kou me raccompagne, au moins, j'aurai eu l'impression d'être un tant soit peu protégé. Ouais parce qu'il faut pas croire, mais Kou est vachement rassurant. Sa présence, il y a quelque chose dans sa présence qui fait qu'on se sent protégé.

J'arrive enfin en bas de mon appartement, je le regarde et entre dans le hall. Je sors rapidement ma clé et la mets dans la serrure avant de m'engouffrer dans les couloirs plus chauds. Tout est sombre, si sombre. Je monte doucement les escaliers, je suis fatigué, très fatigué. Entre danser sur la plate forme, oui parce que Kou a réussi à me faire monter sur la plate forme pour danser, il me fait le coup une fois chaque soir, servir les cocktails, éviter une où deux mains au cul, les regards noirs d'Heero parce que j'en fais trop, Duo qui est inquiet à cause de l'observation dont nous faisons office et les blagues de Kou où on sent la jalousie à quinze mètres.

C'est crevant tout ça.

Je me dépêche donc de monter, mes jambes me portent à peine et j'ai qu'une hâte c'est de me coucher, de pouvoir dormir enfin. Les missions comme ça devrait être mieux payées, non mais sérieusement, un appart en haut de l'immeuble, dites moi où est le luxe là dedans.

J'arrive enfin devant notre numéro, le 19. Je rentre la seconde clé et pousse la porte pour entrer dans ce petit appart où on vit à six. Trois chambres et assez miteuses. Le luxe je vous jure.

Je dépose ma veste sur un des fauteuils, j'ai froid. Je me frotte les mains avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je me prépare une pile de vêtements et ensuite direction la salle de bain. Une belle douche bien chaude m'attend. Yattaaaaa !

J'entre dans la petite pièce et me déshabille. Mes vêtements glissent le long de ma peau. Promis, je m'habillerais plus aussi léger, je mettrais trois pulls, histoire d'être sur de ne pas mourir frigorifié. Je lance tout sur le côté et laisse mes cheveux tomber le long de mon dos.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche et laisse couler le jet d'eau chaude sur ma peau. Ça fait du bien, j'aime cette sensation de picotements rapprochés qui débarrasse ma peau de toute cette dure journée. Je prend du savon et commence le récurage, j'aime sentir la menthe ou autre chose que le tabac et l'alcool.

Il est vrai que depuis que Kou a été malade et donc que nous avons appris que nous étions légèrement surveillé, nous sommes sur nos gardes. Le problème, c'est qu'entre Mathias qui passe sont temps à m'observer et Cendre qui fait de même avec Duo. C'est pas vraiment simple.

Aujourd'hui, Mathias n'était pas à sa place mais assis avec Cendre et ils échangeaient quelques mots avec Kevin. Lui je le sens vraiment pas, il a quelque chose de pas net dans son regard. Surtout qu'après avoir parlé avec Cendre et Mathias, il a posé son regard sur moi. Je vous jure, la chair de poule qu'il m'a foutue.

Je savonne mes cheveux et me rince complètement avant de rester sous la douche, le visage relevé vers le pommeau qui ne cesse de cracher son eau chaude et relaxante. Je ferme les yeux et reste ainsi.

Cette journée était nulle et sans intérêt, nous n'avons rien réussi à récolter de bien intéressant à part comme j'y pensais tout à l'heure, des mains au cul. Je tressaille, je n'aime pas qu'on me touche de la sorte, non, je n'aime pas. Et pourtant, avec Kou ce n'est pas pareil, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à ressentir la même chose avec lui qu'avec les autres, pourquoi est ce si spécial ?

Je tremble alors que j'entends un drôle de bruit venir de l'appartement. Je ferme tout et quitte la cabine pour enfiler le long tee-shirt que m'avait offert Kou avant de frotter énergiquement mes cheveux pour les sécher un minimum et aller dans la cuisine.

Je sors de la salle d'eau et regarde, le couloir est allumé mais plus de bruit. J'hoche la tête rapidement, il est tard je dois halluciner. Je traverse d'un pas traînant le couloir pour rentrer dans la cuisine, j'ai soif moi.

J'ouvre le frigo et me serre un grand verre de lait. Je reste un moment adosser à la porte et regarde la petite cuisine en soupirant. Bientôt je retrouverais mon lit, que du bonheur.

Je vide mon verre et m'en serre un second avant cette fois ci de me diriger vers ma chambre. Un bruit me fait sursauter, une sorte de craquement.

« KOU ? »

Pas de réponse, je me fais trop d'idées là, faut que j'aille me pieuter parce que mon esprit est en train de me faire je ne sais quoi de pas très sérieux là.

J'avance, je ne fais pas de bruit sur le parquet, mes pieds nus et un peu humides laissent juste de petites traces. Je souris en me souvenant m'être fait crier dessus par Heero comme quoi on se séchait complètement en sortant. Et bien sûr, Duo est sorti à ce moment là de la douche, aussi dégoulinant que moi et est passé devant le brun en tirant la langue.

J'émets un petit rire en me souvenant de ça et entre dans la chambre, j'allume la lumière et pose le verre sur la table de chevet, puis je me jette sur mon lit en enfouissant mon visage dans le coussin. Raaa que ça fait du bien. J'attrape la peluche à mes côtés et je la serre contre mon cœur en souriant.

Il a l'odeur de Kou, cette odeur bien spécifique qui me rend bizarre. Je souris en regardant la petite frimousse de la peluche. Et dire qu'il l'a achetée pour moi et que finalement c'est lui qui dort avec. Je ris encore une fois. On est tellement ridicule tous les deux.

J'attrape mon verre et bois une gorgée. Oui tellement ridicule…on est tellement ridicule que ça en devient risible…pourquoi s'accroche t il autant à moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je ferme doucement les yeux et commence à sommeiller.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, la lumière est toujours allumée, et Kou n'est pas rentré, enfin il est pas dans le lit en tout cas. Quelque chose qui tombe par terre me fait comprendre qu'il y a une présence dans l'appartement. En faite, si, il est peut-être rentré.

Je me lève pour aller voir qui c'est. J'éteins la lumière de la pièce et m'avance avec mon verre de lait le long du couloir pour aller le poser dans la cuisine parce que je n'ai même pas fait attention que je l'avais vidé avant de m'endormir et j'ai encore soif. Je rentre dans la cuisine allumée, mais personne.

J'hausse un sourcil et pose mon verre prêt de l'évier. Je sors de la cuisine pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un ailleurs.

« Hum…Kou ? »

Silence. N'en sérieusement là, je suis en train de me faire des films, ce n'est pas possible. J'avance à pas feutré vers la chambre et allume la lumière. Je dois être vraiment fatigué. Je fais fonctionner l'interrupteur et l'ampoule explose. Je sursaute. 'tain quand je dis que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance. Quel appart de merde !

Je soupire et m'avance vers mon lit pour allumer la petite lampe de chevet. Je m'apprête à gagner mon lit lorsque je sens deux bras m'entourer. Je sursaute de nouveau.

« Kou ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Shut… »

Un souffle contre mon oreille, je tressaille, ses mains se baladent le long de mon torse et sa langue le long de mon oreille.

« …Kou….arrête…. »

Mais ses mains montent et descendent toujours, j'ai chaud, et sa langue lèche mon cou et mon oreille. Mes mains tentent de défaire les siennes de mon corps.

« …stop… »

Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer, sa main est drôlement basse, je la sens trop basse. Je tente de me retourner pour le faire s'arrêter et surtout crier mais je me retrouve dans l'impossibilité de faire autre chose que de pousser un hoquet de surprise. Je tombe dos au lit et un corps chaud se pose sur le mien.

« Shut… »

Une bouche vient se poser sur ma clavicule et maltraite ma peau, la mordillant, la suçant. J'halète alors qu'une main caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me cambre lorsqu'elle atteint mon boxer et se faufile en dessous. Nan, nan, qu'il arrête, ce n'est pas possible. Sa bouche remonte le long de ma mâchoire. Je tente d'une main de retirer la sienne de mon boxer, mais d'un mouvement rapide il bloque mes poignets au dessus de ma tête.

« …Laisse toi faire… »

Un murmure, une voix rauque…je ne la reconnais presque pas, mais c'est tellement bas. Sa langue taquine ma peau au niveau de mon oreille, là où elle a bien vu que j'étais sensible. Sa main joue trop bas, je frissonne, j'ai peur. STOP. Je veux crier lorsque je sens une pression étrange trop bas, beaucoup trop basse. Mais aucun son ne sort, elle est capturée par une bouche désireuse de me faire taire.

Cette bouche, goût de tabac et d'alcool, goût que je ne connais pas. Différent de Kou, si différent de ces baisers habituels. Ce n'est pas Kou.

Je mords cette langue qui vient taquiner la mienne, ce n'est pas lui, il est pas comme ça. Ces baisers à lui ne me dérangent pas. J'ancre mon regard dans celui qui doit se trouver au dessus de moi.

« Espèce de sale garce. »

Ce n'est pas sa voix, ce ne sont pas ses mains, ce n'est pas sa présence, ce n'est pas lui. Maintenant, je le sais. Je libère ma main rapidement de sa poigne et attrape la peluche qui est tombée sur le côté du lit, je la lui balance à la figure. Faut pas croire, ça surprend une peluche.

J'entends un glapissement et je sors du lit pour me dépêcher de quitter cette pièce. Mes jambes ont du mal à supporter mon poids après ce que cet homme vient de me faire. Mais merde, je suis trop nul, la fatigue et moi, ça fait deux.

J'attrape la poignée de la porte et m'apprête à sortir mais une main se pose rapidement sur elle et la bloque. Un corps musclé me collant contre elle.

« Oh que non tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Voix rauque et suave qui me susurre ça à l'oreille. Je tremble alors qu'une main vient se poser sur mes fesses. Je l'attrape rapidement et lui tords le poignet en me retournant. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement alors que je lui envoie mon pied dans le tibia.

« Espèce de… »

Il attrape rapidement mon bras et m'envoie un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de la salle. Je le sens approcher, je reprends mon souffle, il faut que je me calme, et que je me sorte de là. Il m'attaque, je pare et lui fais un croche-patte rapide avant de me jeter sur mon lit pour quitter cette pièce. J'arrive enfin sur le lit de Kou, aller, je vais sortir de cette pièce, mais une main m'attrape la cheville. Je me débats mais je me retrouve avec un flingue pointé sur ma tempe. Je ne bouge plus.

« Voila, c'est mieux comme ça. On se comprend. Tu vas rester gentiment tranquille. »

Il pose l'arme sur le côté et prend mes poignets faisant passer une sorte de tissu autour et les passe au dessus de ma tête. Je glisse doucement mon pied sous lui pour le faire partir mais je me prends une baffe.

« Sois sage. »

Mais on ne me dit pas ça à moi, il faut que j'arrive à défaire un bras, un seul. Je fais bouger mes mains rapidement mais je me prends une autre baffe.

« Cesse ton petit jeu, tu crois que je n'ai pas prévu le coup ? »

Je sens de nouveaux ses mains explorer mon corps, mon tee-shirt remonte. Qu'il cesse, ces mains sur mon corps, j'ai mal au cœur. Sa bouche sur la mienne, j'ai peur. Je le mords une nouvelle fois ce qui me vaut cette fois ci non pas une baffe mais une main qui descend relativement bas dans mon boxer. Je me cambre en haletant.

J'ai les yeux humides, je ne veux pas, je ne mérite pas ça, je suis un soldat, je sais me défendre. Je défais mes poignets alors que je l'embrasse. Autant attirer son attention. Il me laisse sans souffle. J'ai envie de vomir.

« Voila, gentil maintenant. »

Il recommence son baiser avant de descendre le long de ma gorge, allez, j'y suis presque. Voila, c'est fait. J'attrape l'arme sur la table, je n'ai pas le temps de le mettre en joue, je hoquette. Sa main, qu'il retire sa main.

« KOU ! »

Je pleure mais d'un coup je ne sens plus de pression, plus personne sur moi.

« Espèce de salop, vire tes salles pattes. »

Kou ? Je me relève doucement pour voir la porte ouverte et sa silhouette se dessiner dans l'ombre. Je sanglote mais en même temps, il faut qu'il fasse attention.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais Kou n'est pas content. Il se tourne vers moi.

« Dhark ? ça va ? »

Je veux dire oui, mais ma voix reste coincée, l'homme est de nouveau debout et tient quelque chose en main.

« Kou attention. »

Il se retourne vivement et manque de peu la lame. Cet homme, cette silhouette, elle me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà vue, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Il faut faire attention. Je vois Kou lui envoyer une droite. La silhouette quitte la chambre et Kou la suit.

« Kou fais attention…Kou… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement pour l'aider, il quitte la chambre et ferme la porte. J'entends quelque chose être glissé dans la serrure et un cliquetis. Non il n'a pas fait ça. J'allume la lampe de chevet et me rue sur la porte.

« Kou sors moi de là ! Kou fait pas le con ! »

Je tambourine de toutes mes forces contre le bois de la porte, j'ai peur. Il faut qu'il fasse attention, ce n'est pas un soldat ordinaire. Je l'aurais entendu dans l'appart, j'aurais senti sa présence. Nan, il faut qu'il soit plus prudent et parce que comme je le connais, il va faire le con.

Je frappe de plus en plus fort contre la porte, mais je n'ai pas de réponse, à la place j'entends juste un verre qui se brise. J'ai peur, Kou, Kou je t'en prie, sors moi de là, laisse moi t'aider.

Je glisse le long de la porte, quelque chose d'autre tombe. J'ai peur, si peur. Ce n'est pas humain de laisser quelqu'un comme ça, on ne laisse pas quelqu'un dans le silence, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Tu m'entends Kou ! Tu m'entends, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Un autre bruit sourd sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me reprenne, ce n'est pas moi. Allez Dhark. Je me lève et ramasse l'arme à côté de mon lit. Et le dirige sur le porte, je tire trois balles et fais sauter la serrure. J'ouvre la porte et avance doucement le long du couloir. Où sont ils ?

Je continue, j'ai peur, pourquoi ai-je peur ainsi ? Pour Kou ? Il sait se défendre, mais tout de même. J'arrive au niveau de la cuisine, un silence de mort règne dans l'appartement.

Je me tourne pour entrer et je reste coi. Je laisse tomber l'arme au sol pour poser mes mains devant ma bouche pour ne pas crier. Kou, Kou, il est là, au sol, du sang, il y a du sang partout. Son visage est parsemé de petites coupures. Il, il, il, non impossible. Je m'avance, mon verre est brisé au sol, plus loin le tiroir à couverts est renversé. Et Kou, Kou est là allongé devant le frigo.

« Un de moins. » »

Je fais volte face et tombe sur l'homme qui vient de tuer Kou. Enfin de le tuer, je ne sais pas s'il est mort. Mais…mais…je ne sais pas. Mon cerveau a du mal à analyser tout ce qui se passe.

Je sais juste que devant moi se trouve Kevin Darls, le psychopathe de service. Kou n'a pas du faire attention, c'est tout. Il n'est pas formé pour le combat au corps à corps comme lui doit l'être. Mon regard se perd sur son corps couvert de sang, celui de Kou.

_Je vois rouge, du rouge partout. Une mer de sang. _

Je recule pour me heurter au placard.

_Rouge, des cris, du sang…_

L'homme avance vers moi, le couteau ayant servi à blesser Kou dans sa main.

_Des cries, des plaintes, des gémissements. _

Je regarde le sang de mon partenaire couler le long de la lame.

_Ce sang, si rouge, si liquide, si attirant. _

Mes yeux se voilent, comme pour ce jour à la base mon cœur se ferme.

Quelque chose en moi, quelque chose de pas normale, une sensation étrange.

Ma main cherche sur le plan de travail un outil, n'importe quoi pour me défendre, je m'en fiche, un truc.

Il avance toujours, mon cerveau analyse juste ce qu'il faut, ses mouvements, son regard, son sourire.

Il a tué Kou, il lui a fait du mal, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Mon cœur a si mal, il se serre.

Il abat son couteau mais je pars avec une assiette qui traînait. Dedans il y avait les gâteaux que Lana avait faits. Tant pis. L'homme est surpris mais pas moi. Je me laisse tomber au sol et attrape un des morceaux de verre. D'un rapide jeu de jambe je le fais trébucher.

Je ne me laisserais pas faire, j'aurais dû réagir avant, j'aurais dû être capable de me défendre.

Je sens cette énergie étrange envahir mes membres et mon cœur. J'entends ses cris résonner dans ma tête. Je vois cette mer de sang se profiler à l'horizon.

Cette sensation de bien être, cette sensation de se sentir à sa place.

Je plante mon regard dans l'homme au sol et j'avance vers lui. Le morceau de verre me coupe l'intérieure de la main, mais je m'en fiche. Il va mourir, je vais le tuer. Je le hais tellement.

Je le vois attraper son couteau mais je donne un coup de pied dans sa main, je sens la lame heurter le dessous de mon pied, mais je ne m'en focalise pas.

Je vais le lacérer, je vais le découper et le disséquer. Je vais lui faire tellement mal, qu'il pleura, criera et m'implorera d'arrêter.

Il recule, aurais tu peur petit soldat. Toi qui voulais me violer peu de temps avant. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Il ramasse le pistolet que j'ai laissé tomber près de la porte et me pointe. Je n'ai pas peur, ça le déstabilise, je le vois ancrer son regard dans le mien et trembler. Il tire, mais la balle ne fait que m'effleurer. Je ne sens pas la douleur, ce n'est plus moi.

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Tu n'es pas celui de tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas possible. »

Ma bouche s'étire en un rictus, mes yeux se plissent. Oh si tu savais.

« Je suis toujours moi. Seulement, tu as commis l'erreur d'attiser ma colère. »

« Mathias avait raison, tu es dangereux. »

Je m'approche félinement de lui, il tire encore une fois alors que je souris toujours. La balle traverse mon flanc.

Douleur et haine se mélange.

J'ai un goût âpre dans la bouche.

D'un geste rapide, j'envoie son arme loin dans le salon. Il fait moins le malin comme ça maintenant. Je remarque une blessure au niveau de son épaule. Pour ça qu'il tirait pas droit. Kou ne l'a pas arrangé. Je me penche vers lui et lui place le bout de verre juste sur sa gorge.

« Comment veux tu mourir ? Rapidement, lentement ? »

Il tremble, ma voix est elle si dénuée de sentiment, que je lui fais peur ?

« Démon. »

« Moi ? »

Je souris encore plus. Et appuie sur sa blessure à l'épaule. Il se retient de hurler de douleur, mais moi je veux l'entendre, sa voix suppliante…Son regard a changé, ce n'est plus celui du bar, ce n'est plus ce regard plein d'assurance, et de folie. Non, il a peur, peur du mien à présent.

« Je suis né pour ça. »

D'un geste rapide je tranche sa gorge, je l'entends pousser un cri puis plus rien. Je le vois se convulser au sol. Je me relève et admire son sang gicler de sa gorge.

Je me délecte de ce moment, toute cette haine qui passe dans mon sang, mes yeux qui ne voient que ça. Je l'ai tué mais sa mort était trop douce. J'aurais dû le tuer lentement, bien plus lentement.

Je tourne mon regard pour voir Kou. Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité. Mes cheveux s'éparpillent autour de moi, je ressens la douleur dans ma hanche, mon pied et mon épaule. Mais la douleur de mon cœur est plus forte, bien plus forte.

Je pose mon regard sur le visage si pâle du garçon. Je pose ma main sur son front puis sa joue. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux.

« Abruti ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas le tuer tout seul ? Tu ne pouvais pas ? Pas lui ? Pas un des cinq entourant les pilotes de gundam. Tu étais peut être fort ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas……Kou…Kou pourquoi tu ne réponds pas… »

Je serre très fort le morceau de verre dans ma main, j'ai mal, mais ça ne surpasse pas celle de mon cœur.

« Je te hais, tu m'entends Kou, je te hais… »

Je suis pris d'un spasme et tombe sur le côté, je me vide complètement de mon sang et il se mélange au sien. Je le regarde toujours, son visage est tourné vers moi et je peux voir ses yeux fermés et sa peau sanguinolente. Ma vue se brouille doucement.

« Pourquoi Kou…pourquoi as-tu voulu jouer les héros… pourquoi ? »

Pas de réponse, moi qui voulais entendre une dernière fois ta voix. Je n'entends plus que faiblement des cris dans ma tête. Je vois de moins en moins.

« Why…. »

Une larme coule de nouveau, elle a un goût salé qui se mélange avec celui âpre du sang.

"…Kou…why…i…i love…I…love…."

Je ne peux plus, mes paupières se ferment et je me sens partir.

« « «

Je me réveille avec une impression de vide. Oui je suis vidé, c'est ça. Mon cœur me fait mal, j'ai des sortes de trucs plantés partout dans mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux et visualise une salle blanche dans la pénombre. Je soupire, sûrement l'infirmerie de la base de rapatriement de notre mission.

Mission, mission qui a échouée.

Mon cœur se serre et les larmes se mettent à couler. Je porte ma main bandée à mes yeux.

Je n'y crois toujours pas, je n'y arrive pas. Kou, il était bien là, étendu au sol en sang.

Je ferme les yeux mais ma tête va exploser, je ne vois plus que ça. Tout comme Thomas, tout comme lui, il a voulu me protéger, tout comme lui, il en est mort. Non.

Je me lève d'un coup faisant sauter tous les fils qui me reliaient à la machine. Mon épaule me lance et mon flanc de même. J'ai si mal et mes yeux ne cessent de se voiler.

Je sors du lit et de rage j'attrape le premier plateau qui me passe sous la main pour le jeter contre le mur.

« NON! »

Je suis inutile, encore une fois, j'ai montré que je ne savais faire rien d'autre que perdre un être cher. J'en ai marre, je suis un poids, un boulet, c'est tout.

Je revois une autre image, celle de la mort de l'homme, son sang couler le long de sa gorge. J'ai aimé ça, j'ai aimé voir ce spectacle. Je voulais voir plus, plus de sang encore. Je voulais qu'il souffre.

Je pose ma main sur un autre plateau et relève la tête pour tomber sur un miroir.

Des cheveux en bataille noirs comme les ténèbres.

Des yeux d'une couleur irréelle.

Un mélange américain et japonais.

Une poupée de laboratoire.

Je pose ma main qui saigne sur la vitre. C'est moi, ce reflet c'est moi.

Un sourire vient apparaître sur mes lèvres, ce sourire que j'avais lorsque je l'ai tué. Ce sourire sadique, ce sourire qui me fait peur.

Je passe ma main rapidement sur la vitre pour que je ne puisse plus me voir, je ne veux plus. Disparaissez.

Un cri se fait entendre dans ma tête, suivi d'un autre et encore d'un autre. Je tombe à genoux emportant avec moi un autre plateau en métal. Ça fait un boucan d'enfer, mais pas assez pour faire disparaître ses voix qui hurlent, qui implorent à la vie.

Faites les taire. Que ça cesse.

Kou…Kou…je t'en supplie…Help…

Je regarde mes mains, elles sont rouges, si rouges. Je suis un assassin et un meurtrier, c'est tout. Finalement je suis rien d'autre que ce pourquoi on m'a fabriqué.

Je ne méritais pas l'amour de Thomas.

Je ne méritais pas sa mort.

Je ne méritais pas l'amour de Kou.

Je ne méritais pas qu'il s'occupe de moi.

Je ne méritais pas qu'il me protége.

Je ne méritais pas qu'il meure.

Je ne sers à rien, c'est tout. J'aurais dû mourir dès le début.

Je passe mes mains lasses sur mon visage, rouge, si rouge et ce sang qui ne part pas.

J'attrape inconsciemment le scalpel à mes côtés, je regarde la lame, elle est si propre. Si je la tachait de rouge, elle aurait peut être une autre tête. Si je la tachais de mon sang, que ressentirais je en la voyant ? Serais je heureux ? Aurais je envie de tuer encore et encore ? Ressentirais je encore cette sensation d'envie et de meurtre ?

Est-ce que mon sang est comme le leur ? Nan, il est moins pur. C'est le sang d'un assassin, d'un démon, d'un monstre.

« Kou… »

Je ferme les yeux et approche la lame de ma gorge un sourire de pure folie aux lèvres.

Je ne sers qu'à faire du mal, alors il faut mieux que je disparaisse, avant que je ne fasse du mal à Heero, à Duo, à Rei, à…tout le monde en fait.

Je sens le métal froid contre ma gorge, j'appuie mais rien ne se passe. Je sens une main chaude arriver sur ma joue. Je suis sonné d'un coup. Je pose ma main sur ma joue, je sens encore la chaleur s'en échapper. Quelqu'un me parle, quelqu'un me crie dessus.

Je lève mon visage et regarde de mes yeux voilés la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. Je ne comprends pas. Il ressemble tellement à Kou. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a les yeux remplis de larmes ? Son visage est couvert de pansements.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, il est vivant. Il me parle, c'est donc qu'il est vivant. Il est là juste devant moi. Mes yeux se remplissent d'eau. Je rêve, dites moi que je rêve. Il est vivant.

Je le vois s'agenouiller devant moi, il hurle toujours.

Je tends ma main vers lui, il est vivant pour de vrai, ou je deviens fou.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, elle est chaude, il est vivant. Il me regarde toujours de ses yeux gris en colère. Mon sourire change, il devient enfantin.

« Tu es vraiment là…tu es vivant… »

« Mais oui je suis vivant Dhark ! Louad ! » (Abruti)

« Vraiment vivant…pourtant…tu étais si froid… »

Kou penche la tête sur le côté et me regarde étrangement, puis il comprend enfin où je veux en venir et il me tire contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Abruti, tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti Dhark. Je ne suis pas mort, je ne meurs pas si facilement. Comment tu as pu croire une telle chose ? »

Je me laisse faire, le sentir m'étreindre de la sorte me montre qu'il est bien vivant. Je souris de soulagement. Mes mains se ferment sur son dos. Je me mets à rire, rire de soulagement. Je suis bête, mais vraiment bête. Il me repousse pour me regarder, je pleure mais je ris. Je pose mes mains sur son visage et ancre mon regard dans le sien.

« Je pensais qu'il t'avait tué. J'ai eu si mal Kou, si mal. Je pensais que tu m'avais laisser tout seul…Je l'ai tellement haï, je voulais le faire souffrir, je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses… »

« Chut. »

« J'ai eu si peur pour toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser comme ça. J'ai eu si mal, si mal au cœur. Ne me laisse plus, ne me laisse pas seul… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je l'embrasse. Mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue cherchant la sienne. Un goût fruité pas le même que l'autre, pas le même, juste le goût de Kou. Juste ses baisers.

« Ne me laisse plus, plus jamais. »

Je reprends possession de sa bouche, mes mains vont se perdre dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. Ne me laisse plus jamais, plus jamais. Je sens ses mains aller se placer dans mon dos pour se glisser sous ma chemise d'hôpital, mais je m'en fiche, je veux sentir sa chaleur, sa chaleur à lui qui me prouve qu'il est bien vivant, qu'il n'est pas mort.

Je me serre contre lui, ne lâchant pas sa bouche. J'ai eu si peur, si peur de le perdre, je ne veux plus ressentir ce sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose, ce sentiment de laisser un trou, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je le fais tomber au sol et continue de l'embrasser, ses mains continues de parcourir mon dos en de fines caresses. J'emboîte mon corps correctement dans le sien, il remonte sa jambe et je peux sentir son désir contre la mienne. J'accentue le baiser, je veux sentir qu'il est vivant.

Je sens ses lèvres quitter ma bouche pour descendre le long de ma gorge. Je tressaille, je sens son sourire contre ma peau, puis il remonte en de tendres baisers jusqu'à mon oreille pour me faire frissonner avec son souffle.

« Je ne te laisserais plus. Jamais. »

Je me sens soulager, je baisse ma tête pour rencontrer son regard sincère. Je souris avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains descendent le long de mon dos et vont se placer sur mes fesses. Je gémis contre sa bouche mais je me sens étrangement bien. Je passe ma main sous sa chemise pour accéder à sa peau, il est si musclé.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il s'est relevé et tente de se mettre debout, mais je ne le lâche pas. Je ne veux pas. Il garde un bras autour de ma taille et une fois debout. Il m'enlace passant un bras sous mes fesses, il me soulève pour me déposer sur le lit. Je ne quitte pas sa bouche et lui m'allonge doucement en gardant son regard dans le mien.

Il brille de désir, un désir mal contenu. Mais les miens de quoi brillent t ils ?

Kou escalade le lit pour se placer au dessus de moi et m'embrasse passionnément puis il se laisse glisser à mes cotés. Que se passe t il ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'arrête ? Je ne comprends pas. Il passe une main sur mon visage en souriant avant de déposer de petits baisers dans mon cou. Il se relève et dépose sa bouche juste là où l'homme m'a laissé sa marque.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors qu'il le fait lui aussi. Je gémis alors qu'il passe sa langue dessus doucement puis s'arrête. Je me tourne vers lui, il me sourit.

« Why ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas toi-même. Que tu es blessé. Et que nous avons tous les deux besoins de repos. »

Je reste surpris un instant, puis je souris. Kou est spécial, vraiment spécial, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je me calfeutre malgré mes blessures contre lui. J'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur, j'ai besoin d'être contre lui et de sentir son cœur battre dans mon dos.

Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et je souris bêtement. Malgré le fait que je sois couvert de sang, il est resté avec moi. Il ne me rejette pas.

« Je te l'avais dis Kou de ne plus me laisser seul. »

« Chut ma puce, chut. »

« Ne le fais plus…ne le fais plus. »

« Je te le promets, alors dors. »

Il y a un court silence mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le briser.

« Dis le moi. »

« De quoi ? »

« Dis le moi. »

Il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque.

« Je t'aime Dhark. »

« I love you too, I love you very much. »

Je prends entre mes mains les siennes qui enserrent ma taille. Et je me laisser bercer par son souffle dans mon cou. Je lui ai dit, je l'ai dit enfin. Je l'aime plus que tout. Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais je sais à présent que je l'aime vraiment plus que tout.

J'ai enfin compris ce que voulait dire tomber amoureux…

**A suivre…  
**

**Yami **: Et voila, le dernier chapitre avant août !

**Dhark** : Mais elle est folle, c'est quoi ce chapitre de ouf !

**Yami** : Tu te trompes de personne là !

**Dhark** : AKU ! Pourquoi tu as fait un chapitre aussi, aussi sombre…..

**Aku** : Ben parce que con comme t'est, tu ne pouvais pas remarquer autrement que Kou bavait littéralement sur toi et que c'était réciproque.

**Dhark** : Même pas vrai d'aboreuuuu ! Yami, Aku il est méchant avec moi…

**Yami** : Il a toujours été comme ça avec toi.

**Dhark** : Pas une raison d'aboreuuu. Heero, Aku il n'arrête pas de me martyriser.

**Heero regardant son flingue puis Aku et retourne à son flingue. **

**Dhark** : OUIN personne ne m'aime.

**Kou le prenant par la taille** : Moi je t'aime tite puce.

**Dhark** : C'est vrai ça, dans ce cas, protège moi d'Aku.

**Aku tout sourire** : Tu sais que Kou est mon perso…

**Dhark soupirant** : Même pas juste d'abord !

**Yami** : La vie est injuste…

**Aku** : Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Rien ? Bon d'accord…lol ! Laissez nous votre avis sur le chapitre. Parce que nous tenons beaucoup à celui là…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Mathias, tu ne l'aimes pas, moi je l'adore ! Hé hé, mais tu verras pourquoi dans la suite. En tout cas, là tu vois c'était Kévin dommage pour lui, le pauvre, il est tout mort. Niack ! Enfin bon, pauvre petit Dhark, il en a encore vu de toutes les couleurs mais Kou aussi. Faut que ça devienne équitable tout ça ! LOL ! Et comme tu te doutes les autres ne sont pas des enfants de cœurs ; David était le moins dangereux…ça promet. En espérant donc que ce chapitre t'aura plu. KISU.

duoXheero : Long, celui là fait à peu prés la même taille ! Tu as bien aimé quand Kou tombe malade et que Dhark s'occupe de lui, c'est vrai que c'était Kawaii. Vu ce chapitre fallait bien un peu de Kawaii dans tout ça. J'espère que l'évolution énorme entre Kou et Dhark t'aura plu. Parce que bon c'est leur chapitre dirons nous ! Maintenant tu sais qui observait Dhark, c'était Kévin, et ouais pas Mathias comme beaucoup l'ont pensé, parce que justement, c'était trop fait remarquer. Pour Espérance, nan, pas d'oubli, on la retrouve dans le chapitre, pas le prochain mais celui d'après ! Nombre de chapitre ? Euh…Bonne question, pour le moment, 25 de tapés en gros. Et après, je pense qu'il y en aura encore quelques uns, même beaucoup d'autres en fait. Donc nombre de chapitre grand mystère…LOL ! KISU.

mini pouce06 : La pluche trop mignonne, j'ai la même chez moi sauf qu'elle est pas noire ! Pour les surprises dans les chapitres, et bien tu as déjà celle là, et d'autres dans les prochains. Ça va commencer à bouger un peu au niveau du 21 pour tit Dhark. Rajouter mes fics favoris sur la page fanfics, hum, je n'y ai jamais songé, lol ! Je le ferais peut être en rentrant de vacances mais pour savoir mes fics favorites c'est tout simple. Ce sont les fics d'Umbre77, Laika, Angelboo, Brisby, LovelyA, crazysnape, BlackNemesis…Voila, ce sont en gros eux, aussi Zoo-sucub ! Voila ! Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel : Ben ouais, il nous a fait son complexe, mais tu vois il est passé parce que bon, se jeter comme il le fait sur Kou ! Vi on a vu la tête des méchants pas bo, et puis on a vu aussi qu'ils étaient pas véritablement gentils. Et encore Kévin était le moins méchant des cinq ! Ça promet ! XD ! Pour le Heero ado qui apprend au Heero de sept ans, ouais trop mignon, surtout que ça doit donner quelque chose !MDR ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

Lu : Tu as un aperçu de pourquoi le méchant il observait Dhark. LOL ! Et oui rapprochement et confirmation dans ce chapitre ! Mathias, comme lui, hum, nan, je pense pas lol, enfin, on a pas encore écrit la fin qui sait mais non je ne pense pas qu'ils auront un lien tel que la connaissance de l'autre. Kisu.

Lilyunatat : Et bien contente d'avoir eu une review !Ça fait ultra plaisir ! Pour Mathias, comme tu as vu ce n'est pas lui qui a attaqué dirons nous, c'est Kévin, on s'y attendait moins ! En tout cas tu as pas tort de te méfier de lui…en espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Florinoir : Et non tu ne rêves pas, ils sont bien casés dans ce chapitre…Tu as vu comme tit Kou il est arrivé à la rescousse et comment surtout il s'en est pris plein la gueule !MDR ! Mais bon, tit Dhark, il a tout compris, mais pas de lemon ! Niack, je te vois venir avec tes menaces, non pas de lemon alors qu'ils viennent de ce caser ! XD ! Kisu.

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Et voila, les attitudes de Kou étaient toutes mignonnes et Dhark en a finalement pris conscience même s'il aura fallu passer par l'extrême. Mais bon, je voulais que ça lui fasse un choc ! Niack ! Comment ça, sadique ! Non ! LOL ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu parce que c'est tout de même un chapitre clé niveau sentiment ! Donc voila, Kou et Dhark ensembles…Miffi pour ton tit mess et de lire cette fic. Kisu.

Ephemeris : Et ouais il était temps, et dans ce chapitre, c'est concrétisé ! Enfin ! Ouais je sais, ce fut long !MDR ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui ce sont des méchants, enfin ce sont les ennemies des Gboys avec un degré pour chacun de méchanceté. Je crois avoir été clair, nan, mdr, désolée, alors ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu…Montréal, j'ai jamais mis les pieds au Canada ! Par contre Aix, j'y ai déjà mis les pieds !lol ! Mais fait trop chaud pour moi là bas. LOL ! Et bien j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ta famille. Kisu.

mogyoda : Oui que des méchants et maintenant un de moins ! MDR ! Pour Kou et Dhark, et bien dans ce chapitre, tu vois, c'est concrétisé. Des baffes pour Dhark, le pauvre, je crois que tout le monde a envie de lui en donner pour lui faire comprendre que Kou l'aime, mais maintenant c'est bon. Une menace de moins sur le pauvre petit Dhark. Kou n'a que des fans ! XD ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu et que tes vacances se seront bien passées. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : T'as vu, t'étais pas loin ! Sauf que c'était pas lui, mdr ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review parce que ce chapitre était en partie écrite et donc le viol oui. Et j'étais là, elle a tapé dans le mille ! MDR ! Mais bon tu vois, après un malheur un peu de bonheur. En espérant donc que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

BakaSama Maxwell : Maintenant tu peux dire, couple Dhark/Kou concrétisé ! XD ! Pour Rei/Lana, peut être bien…mais c'est encore un mystère, XD ! Pour qui espionnait Dhark, et bien c'était Kévin, ouais, on s'y attendait pas! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu.

Lili : Le passage de la peluche, contente que tu l'aimes, c'est un de mes passages pref, je trouvais ça trop mignon alors j'ai eu envie de le caser là !Bon ils sont ensembles alors pas la peine d'aller porter plainte pour perso maltraité et puis daboreuuu de toute manière, ce sont mes persos ! NIACK ! J'espère que la suite aura été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais. Kisu.

Yuki no Youkai : Et maintenant on peut dire que le couple Dhark Kou est officiel ! Bon c'est moins mignon que le chapitre d'avant mais bon, il en fallait pour réveiller un peu Dhark sur ses sentiments et on y a été avec les grands moyens. Lana/Rei c'est encore un mystère. Tu aimes l'idée qu'ils soient frères contente mais je pref aussi qu'ils soient père et fils ! Duo n'est pas encore au courant mais ça ne va pas tarder ! Tu vas voir, ça va arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses ! Pas grave pour le retard, en tout cas je t'annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier du mois de juillet ! Et oui tes reviews me motivent toujours et pas grave si tu te répètes, tu sais je crois que je me répète aussi en répondant aux reviews ! KISU.

**Voila, dernier chapitre pour juillet, retour août….Merci encore pour vos reviews, et puis quand on regarde la partie hit ça fait chaud au cœur aussi donc on vous remercie beaucoup. **

**Yami : Que vais-je vous mettre pour le prochain chapitre…le titre ? Nan on ne l'a pas encore. Une phrase ? Pas non plus…beuuuh !**

**Dhark : Laisse moi faire...prend le script…alors, après que la mission a échoué et que j'ai enfin compris que j'aimais Kou, on est envoyé en planque pour se faire tout petit un moment…et…ARG…nan tu n'as pas fait ça….**

**Yami : Fait quoi ? **

**Dhark montrant le script à Yami et celle-ci lui répondant par l'affirmative.**

**Dhark : HELP !**

**Yami tout sourire : KISU.**

**Bonnes vacances !**


	22. Clair de lune

**Dhark**** project 00**

**Note des auteurs : **Alors nous voila rentrés de vacances et autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été la joie, comme ça on plante déjà le décor. Donc n'ayant pas eu le temps et l'inspiration pour ce chapitre, il arrive avec un peu de retard, mais la suite est déjà tapée et ne reste plus qu'à être relue et corrigée, comme ça, on a de l'avance.

Mais même avec de l'avance, nous bossons, de 8h30 à 16h30, il est donc difficile de gérer et le taf et les fics, et autant dire que le soir en rentrant, on a plus envie de dormir que de faire autre chose. Donc ce chapitre a été d'autant plus dur à taper, c'est pour ça qu'il est peut être plus léger que les autres. Fin bon de toute manière, c'est vous qui en jugerez.

Nous tenions aussi à remercier tous ceux qui laissent un petit message à la fin du chapitre et qui nous suivent depuis le début. Je remercie aussi les nouveaux/nouvelles qui sont arrivés sur cette histoire en laissant un tit mot.

Fin bon voila, on avait juste envie de vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour nous.

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à mon caneton rien qu'à moi. Lorsque tu liras cette histoire et que tu arriveras à ce chapitre, sache que j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant.

J'ai la flemme de faire le disclamer, donc voila. C'est le même que les chapitres précédents.

Merci à ma Boub-chan pour sa correction.

**Chapitre 20 : Clair de lune.**

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est pour trouver le visage de Kou juste à mes côtés, je fais un faible sourire, je me sens bien. Il a fallu que je le vois mourir pour prendre conscience que mes sentiments étaient différents pour lui. Etais je à ce point aveugle ? Je crois que oui, je ne voulais simplement pas admettre qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux de moi et surtout pas Kou.

Je passe un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, il est tellement différent lorsqu'il dort.

- Tu ne devrais pas me tenter ma puce.

Je sursaute, il était réveillé. Je vois ses beaux yeux gris s'ouvrir pour me regarder brillant de cette flamme qui s'allume à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Je laisse mon doigt glisser sur l'un des pansements qui ornent son visage, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si faible sur ce coup là.

Je suis sensé être un soldat, un être créé dans le but de se battre et de tuer. Alors pourquoi m'arrive t il d'être si faible alors que je peux être aussi dangereux qu'une lame bien aiguisée ? Je ne comprends pas, si Kou avait été tué, je m'en serais toujours voulu.

- Arrête de ressasser cet épisode.

- Oui.

Je penche doucement la tête sur le côté, mes cheveux accompagnent mon geste alors que Kou vient capturer mes lèvres. Sa main attrape l'une de mes mèches pour l'entortiller autour de son doigt. Je ferme les yeux et lui laisse prendre le dessus comme il apprécie souvent de le faire.

Il aime bien se mettre au dessus de moi et m'embrasser, il m'a fallu peu de temps pour remarquer cette manie chez lui de toujours vouloir dominer.

Il embrasse ma tempe et j'émets un petit rire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Gaouier.

- Nien ?

- Menteur.

- Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques d'où viennent ces mots.

Il ne me donne pas de réponse et capture mes lèvres pour que je ne demande pas plus. Je me laisse entraîner dans cette tendre danse.

- Hum Hum.

On sursaute, je tourne la tête et rougis subitement.

- 'ro…Hee…ro…

J'arrive même pas à enchaîner son nom correctement tellement je me sens embêté, ben oui quoi, c'est tout de même mon père, j'ai le droit de me sentir mal vis-à-vis de lui quand je suis dans cette position. Kou saute de mon lit pour rejoindre le sien un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça l'amuse de me rendre comme ça, raaaaaaa, j'aurais dû fermer à clé.

Je me maudis, bon je le suis déjà mais tout de même.

- Duo aimerait que vous sortiez un peu.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demandais je.

- Plage et soleil.

Je soupire, ça fait trois jours qu'on est ici et on n'a pas bougé de la chambre à cause de nos blessures. Il faut dire qu'après l'incident, la mission ratée, on a vite été muté ailleurs pour éviter les conneries de plus. Les Bahamas, on pourrait se dire cool, une île, le soleil, la chaleur, l'eau limpide…mais bon, quand vous êtes bandés de partout, que vous n'appréciez que peu la chaleur et qu'en plus de ça, vous ne savez pas nager, ça ne donne pas réellement envie.

Rei et Lana viennent nous voir pourtant, elles nous ont dit que c'était magnifique, que l'eau était super belle et chaude. Ouais, tout à fait, mais croyez moi, je les crois, mais bon voila quoi.

- Cool on va pouvoir sortir prendre l'air.

Je me tourne vers Kou qui a déjà la tête dans l'armoire pour sortir une chemise colorée et un maillot de bain. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage, bon, on va respirer tranquillement et on se recouche.

- Je vous attendrais là.

Je m'apprête à exécuter le geste à la parole mais une poigne forte se fait sentir sur mon poignet, seul endroit intact.

- Duo a dit tous les deux.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, tu ne vas pas rester enfermé pendant tout le temps qu'on sera ici.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Gaki !

Il soupire avant de me faire bien comprendre par le regard que je n'ai pas le choix. Puis ses yeux se pose sur mon bandage qui ornent ma main et soupire avant de partir. Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Kou a un mauvais regard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de pas très cool dans un futur proche.

J'enfile un tee-shirt blanc et une casquette ainsi qu'un maillot de bain, je prends les lunettes de soleil qui traîne sur la table de chevet et je quitte la chambre. Kou est parti peu avant moi pour aller en reconnaissance qu'il m'a dit.

Je traverse donc seul les couloirs vides de la maison, elle est plutôt sympa mais ça reste une bicoque de plage pour six. On ne va pas se plaindre non plus, c'est un peu comme des vacances, mais pourquoi nos vacances se déroulent toujours à la plage, on peut me le dire ?

Je soupire alors que je passe devant la glace qui se trouve devant la porte du salon, je me regarde un instant avant de me remettre en marche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me dire que Kou m'aime pour ce que je suis enfin pour ce qu'il croit que je suis. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire pour le moment, on a chacun nos mystères, on apprendra sûrement à se parler au fur et à mesure que le temps passera.

Je pousse la porte et arrive sur le perron, la chaleur me prend à la gorge. Fait super chaud, c'est pas pensable une telle chaleur. J'avance un petit peu pour m'accouder à la rambarde de la terrasse. Le paysage est beau, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis que nous sommes arrivés, pas que je le regrette mais c'est vrai que ça fait paradis.

La plage est juste au pied de la maison, le sable est presque blanc et l'eau est vraiment limpide d'une drôle de couleur turquoise. Ça fait très paysage de carte postale. Il y a quelques palmiers de ci de là pour faire de l'ombre mais sinon rien. Un rire me fait tourner la tête et j'aperçois Rei qui est dans l'eau en train éclabousser Lana, elles s'entendent trop bien, je suis contente pour Rei. Elle ne pense pas à Seb ainsi, c'est mieux.

- Ah tiens voila notre petit Dhark !

Un bras entoure mes épaules, c'est Duo. Il porte un débardeur noir et un maillot de bain rouge sang. Il a déjà pris un peu de soleil même s'il sent bien la crème solaire. Ben oui, il a la peau pâle Duo, alors c'est dangereux.

- Viens je vais te mettre de la crème pour que tu puisse aller sur la plage.

- Euh, no, it's good, je vais rester là.

- Tss tss tss.

Duo me fait m'asseoir sur un siège, il remonte ses lunettes dans ses cheveux en me souriant.

- Hors de question, tout le monde dehors.

- Mais…

- Tchut.

Il me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une, il attrape le tube de crème pour m'en mettre sur les bras et le visage. Je m'occupe de mes jambes, ben oui, c'est tout ce qui dépasse de mes vêtements.

- Regarde Kou, il fait moins l'effarouché que toi.

Je regarde et en effet, Kou a les pieds dans l'eau et est en train de jouer avec les filles. Il devrait faire plus attention à ses blessures même si je sais que le fait qu'il y ait de l'eau à proximité le rend ainsi. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche, il aime trop l'eau pour faire attention. Faudrait que je lui demande, s'il aime l'eau plus que moi.

- Mais Kou adore l'eau.

- Et toi pas, c'est ça ?

- Hum.

- Tu sais j'étais comme toi.

Je regarde Duo qui fixe l'étendu bleu au loin.

- Je n'aimais pas trop l'eau lorsque je suis arrivé sur terre, mais j'ai été forcé de m'y faire. Cette planète est magnifique, bleue vu des colonies. Je la trouvais jolie mais en même temps, ça me faisait peur. Et pourtant la première fois que j'ai croisé Heero, j'ai dû plonger et faire face à ma peur.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, j'aime bien quand Duo me raconte des histoires, surtout quand ça les concerne, il se rend pas compte à quel point ça m'intéresse de connaître leur passé.

- Et dire que je lui ai tiré dessus parce que je pensais qu'il était méchant. On est vraiment idiot lorsqu'on est jeune. Il a voulu faire sauter son gundam au fond de la mer et a fini à l'eau inconscient. J'ai sauté, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que j'avais peur, je l'ai juste fait pour le repêcher.

Il fixe toujours un point au loin, je souris, une rencontre plutôt mouvementée. A croire que lorsqu'on ne se rencontre pas normalement, ça promet de grande chose entre les personnes.

- Et depuis, j'ai appris à m'habituer à l'eau. Elle n'est pas méchante, elle est apaisante tu sais.

- Oui je le sais.

Je soupire avant de finir d'étaler la crème sur ma jambe. Je le sais que c'est apaisant, je suis né normalement dans un tube rempli d'eau. Mais ce n'est pas de l'eau dont j'ai peur, c'est de la profondeur, de couler et de ne plus pouvoir remonter, de manquer d'air, de m'essouffler.

- Allez, dépêche toi.

Duo se relève et appuie sur ma casquette avant de partir se jeter dans l'eau pour se mêler à la bataille entamée. Je soupire avant de me lever et de me rendre sur la plage. Je m'installe dans un petit coin et je commence à jouer avec le sable. Il est fin et glisse entre mes doigts, il est chaud et très beau.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je me fais discret, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être tiré à l'eau comme la dernière fois.

Alors que je construis mon beau château de sable, et oui, j'ai toujours voulu jouer à faire des pâtés de sable. Nan sérieusement, c'est amusant de construire quelque chose ainsi avec du sable. Alors que je finis la troisième tour, je me remets à penser à ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours et surtout à ce que m'a dit Duo.

« « «

_Je suis assis dans mon lit, Kou n'a pas pu résisté à l'infirmière qui lui a donné l'ordre de retourner dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse lui faire son examen. Il a fait la tête mais y a été, Duo est alors arrivé un faible sourire aux lèvres qui s'est agrandit quand il a vu Kou m'embrasser._

- _Alors enfin casé. _

_Je lui tire la langue, façon puérile mais que puis je faire d'autre face au sourire heureux et en même temps moqueur de ce natté qui parallèlement est mon père. Il attrape une chaise sur le côté avant de soupirer en voyant le foutoir que j'ai mis dans la pièce avant l'arrivée de Kou. _

- _Dis moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé ? _

_Une simple phrase, une question qui sera probablement souvent posée et pourtant, Duo a besoin de l'entendre le premier. Je crois qu'il s'en veut qu'on se soit fait blesser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais qu'aurait il pu faire à notre place, peut être plus mais j'en doute. Le doute, quelque chose qui me sert le cœur en ce moment même, je n'aurais pas du douter lors de l'attaque, j'aurais dû me battre avec cette envie de sang. _

_Je lui raconte doucement, tout ce que moi j'ai vu, entendu, je ne peux pas dire ce qu'à fait Kou, je n'en sais rien. Et j'aimerais bien le savoir d'ailleurs, parce que mine de rien, il était KO. Il fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure que je raconte, il n'est pas content, il est énervé, je le sens. Je vois ses yeux briller étrangement, ça fait froid dans le dos. Je n'ai jamais vu Duo se battre au corps à corps, mais je ne veux pas être entre lui et son ennemi. C'est clair. _

- _Raaaa__ j'en aurais fait de la chair à saucisse de ce con… _

_S'en est suivi une longue tirade en américain de jurons que je n'ai pas retenus. En fait au bout de trois je crois que j'ai cessé d'écouter. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et moi pas d'enrichir mon vocabulaire. Bref, une fois calmé, Duo a les joues rougies, c'était mignon, vraiment. Je découvre mes parents petit à petit, ces côtés cachés que je n'aurais probablement jamais vu si tout ça ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi. J'aime les voir ainsi, j'aime sentir que je suis un tant soit peu important à leurs yeux, j'aime me dire qu'un jour, peut être, je pourrais les appeler vraiment mes parents parce que tout aura été dit. _

_C'est à moi de poser la question qui me vrillait la cervelle maintenant. J'ai besoin de savoir. _

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour vous ? Je veux dire…Je ne sais pas comment continuer. _

- _Ce que nous, nous avons vécu pendant que vous vous faisiez charcuté par un malade mental ? _

_J'hoche la tête, Duo s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise et commence son récit. _

- _Et bien, vous êtes partis un après l'autre, en fait, c'est moi qui est envoyé Kou te rejoindre, je n'avais pas confiance parce que tu rentrais seul. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de te défendre, mais nous n'étions pas non plus en zone neutre. Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça que je dois parler, alors, je suis resté jusqu'à la fin de mon service et puis finalement, Rei et Lana se sont proposées pour prendre notre rôle. Stephan a été d'accord, et puis nous avions autres choses à faire. Nous sommes donc partis tous les deux en explorations des environs, c'était pas bien passionnant, rien à signaler de bien méchant. Apparemment, à part la présence des pilotes et de leurs gardes du corps, c'était le désert. Il faisait vraiment de plus en plus froid et nous sommes rentrés. C'est là que tout à commencer à changer. Heero était tendu et moi aussi, on ne savait pas trop pourquoi et pourtant on avait un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Duo remet une mèche en place avant de continuer son récit, triturant nerveusement ses mains. _

- _On a senti l'odeur du sang du palier. Heero a limite fait sauter la porte avant de se ruer dans l'appartement. Je le vois rarement comme ça mais il semblait vraiment inquiet de quelque chose. Il a foncé droit dans la cuisine et c'est là qu'il vous a trouvés. Je ne l'ai rejoint même pas dix secondes après, j'étais effrayé du carnage qui se trouvait devant moi. Il y avait du sang partout et vous deux allongés ainsi que ce mec. Il s'est rué sur toi pour savoir si tu étais encore vivant, moi j'ai vérifié que l'ennemi était mort enfin bien mort parce que vu son état j'étais déjà sceptique. Et ensuite j'ai été m'occuper de Kou, c'est à ce moment là que Rei et Lana sont arrivées. Elles ont pris le relais pour Kou alors qu'Heero tenait à s'occuper lui même de toi. Il m'a fait peur quand il m'a hurlé d'appeler les secours. Je pensais qu'il allait tenter de vous soigner pour ne pas mettre en péril la mission mais non, il a agit contre ses habitudes et pour une fois, j'étais soulagé de l'entendre prononcer ses mots. _

_Soupirant, il laisse sa tête partir en arrière. _

- _Je n'ai jamais vu Heero comme ça, enfin, je ne l'ai jamais vu parce que les rares fois où il est dans cet état, c'est que je suis mal en point donc je le vois pas mais Quatre me le raconte. Et franchement, lorsque je l'ai vu avec toi, je me suis dis qu'à l'avenir je croirais toujours ce que dirais Quatre. Il n'a pas laissé un seul infirmier te toucher pendant qu'on vous transportait d'urgence à la base militaire la plus proche. Lui qui d'habitude vérifiait toujours si l'ennemi était mort, lui qui pensait toujours à la mission avait craqué parce que vous étiez blessés, enfin que tu étais blessé. Lui qui pouvait pas te sentir avant. _

_Duo émit un petit rire avant de se pencher vers moi. _

- _Dis moi, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre voyage au japon pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Parce que pour le voir dans cet état, il faut vraiment que tu aies fait quelque chose. _

_J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand il m'a dit ça, mais en même temps ça a réchauffé mon cœur. Savoir qu'Heero avait eu peur pour moi. _

- _En fait, je veux pas le savoir…mais je te tire mon chapeau parce que pour avoir réussit à le rendre dans cet état surtout que même après qu'il ait su que tu étais sauf, il était angoissé, il a faillit assassiner le médecin quand celui-ci lui a dit que personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre pour le moment. T'aurais vu la tête du médecin, quand Heero a sortit son arme. C'était très drôle, bon sur le coup pas pour l'homme mais bon. C'est un moment qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Il a fallut que je lui file un calmant et là il est parti s'occuper l'esprit en effaçant nos traces. _

- _Je vais me faire passer un savon quand il va revenir. _

- _Oui je pense…Surtout que tu savais qu'en cas de problème il était facile de nous joindre. _

_Je baisse la tête…on a continué à parler un peu comme ça, enfin ça a dérivé sur Kou et notre relation. Duo est un homme relativement très curieux mais qui sait donner de bon conseil et rassurer. J'envie les enfants de son orphelinat parce qu'ils doivent vraiment être heureux. Et dire que j'aurais pu être élevé par ses bras et ses mots…Bon, on va dire que la suite m'a fait plaisir mais en même temps je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Non la peur de ma vie sera toujours le fait que j'ai cru que Kou était mort mais sérieusement, j'ai eu les jetons. _

_Heero__ est rentré dans la chambre en faisant claquer la porte et hurler les infirmières mais il ne leur a pas laissé le temps de faire le moindre geste. Duo a plissé les yeux mais a fui en me laissant. Je l'ai longtemps traité de traître celui là. Parce que vu ce que je me suis mangé une fois seul. Heureusement que les chambres sont un minimum insonorisés pour permettre le repos des malades._

- _Non mais tu es malade ! Tu savais parfaitement qu'en cas de problème tu devais nous biper. Mais à quoi ils pensent ses jeunes aujourd'hui, qu'ils peuvent se défendre tout seul ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es pilote, que j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable au japon qu'il faut être à ce point suicidaire. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu as vu ton état, et celui de Kou..._

- _Je sais ! Pas la peine de hurler. _

- _Je hurle si je veux ! Jusqu'à présent je suis ton aîné et tu te dois de m'obéir. J'étais le leader de cette opération et toi le plus jeune, alors tu te devais d'exécuter les ordres. Menace égale biper. _

- _Et j'aurais laissé Kou se faire tuer. _

- _D'après ce que j'ai compris du déroulement de l'action en faisant disparaître les preuves, c'est Kou qui t'es venu en aide le premier. En plus ce mec était un maniaque, la première chose qu'il fait lorsqu'il arrive pour tuer, c'est éteindre la pendule ou quoi que ce soit qui donne l'heure pour annoncer la fin de la vie de sa victime. Il est donc arrivé bien avant Kou. Tu aurais dû biper. _

- _Et si j'ai pas __eu le temps de biper, tu en fais quoi monsieur je crie sans savoir ce qui s'est passé. J'étais limite en train de me faire violer et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est « fallait biper ». Ouais tout à fait, et bien excuse moi d'avoir préféré tenter de me débarrasser de ses sales mains perverses. _

_J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je le sais, non mais il me hurle dessus comme ça sans comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. _

- _Et ensuite, Kou est arrivé, il m'a enfermé dans la chambre. Oui j'aurais pu biper, oui j'aurais dû même, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'y ai pas pensé. L'aurais tu fais en sachant que Duo était peut être en train de se faire tuer dans la pièce à côté ? Et ben figure toi que moi non, je n'ai pas pu, j'avais peur pour Kou, si peur que mon corps a agi tout seul. Alors garde tes belles phrases pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me hurler dessus comme ça, tu n'es pas parfait non plus. _

_Je regarde Heero qui me fixe, ses yeux sont sombres, il me fait peur je vous dis. _

- _Je ne suis plus parfait en effet, seulement, j'ai le droit de te hurler dessus. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir au sol comme ça. K'so j'apprend que j'ai un fils c'est pas pour le retrouver au sol…_

_Je ne sais pas ce que mon corps a fait mais je me suis jeté dans ses bras en larmes. Mes blessures me faisaient mal mais en même temps mon cœur battait si vite. _

- _Je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Fit nerveusement Heero alors que je le sers encore plus fort dans mes bras. _

- _Moi aussi, je n'ai pas pensé que tu…enfin…_

- _Que je prendrais vraiment très sérieusement le fait que tu étais mon fils. _

- _Moui_

- _Dhark__, tu es mon fils et celui de Duo quoi que tu penses, ok. _

- _Ok. _

_On est resté un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que les infirmières se mettent à tenter de forcer la serrure pour entrer dans la chambre. _

_« « «_

- Dhark, cesse de faire le gamin et viens te baigner.

Je sors complètement de mes songes pour tourner la tête vers Rei qui a de l'eau jusqu'à mi cuisses. Oh que non elle ne me fera pas mettre un pied dans l'eau.

- Je suis occupé.

Je retourne à mon château, c'est vrai quoi, laissez moi faire mes pâtés de sable en paix. Aucun respect pour ce jeu si intelligent.

- Allez Dhark, viens, ici tu risqueras pas de te noyer.

- M'en fiche, je veux pas aller dans l'eau.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Je commence ma quatrième tour, c'est amusant de mettre du sable comme ça. Me faudrait un peu plus d'eau pour que ça marche. Je prends le sceau qui se trouve prés de moi, ben quoi vous croyez tout de même pas que je n'avais pas d'ustensile. J'ai trouvé ça en dessous du cocotier, pas loin du garage. Une pelle rouge en plastique, un sceau bleu avec un énorme canard jaune. C'est trop mignon. C'est donc le sceau à la main que je vais chercher de l'eau, Rei me regarde faire mais je fais attention à ne m'approcher que du bord.

- Dhark, ne me dis pas que tu fais vraiment mumuse avec un sceau et une pelle comme les gamins.

Je relève la tête mon sceau rempli d'eau.

- Ben si.

Et je repars comme je suis venu pour continuer mon château de sable. J'y tiens à mon jeu moi. J'ai jamais pu mettre les pieds sur une plage ou dans un bac à sable pour faire ce genre de chose, elle a dû oublier ce modeste détail.

- Allons laisse le Rei. Fait Kou.

- Ne me dis pas que voir le corps de Dhark mouillé ne t'intéresse pas. Ajoute malicieusement Lana.

- Oh toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Sinon…

Mais Lana le fait taire rapidement, il allait dire quoi Kou ? Ils sont tous les deux assis dans l'eau apparemment Lana ne veut vraiment pas que Kou parle. C'est pas beau les secrets, et dire que c'est moi qui dis ça, pathétique. Fin bon, là n'est pas le problème, il faut que je fasse une porte et des meurtrières à mon château moi.

- Rooo Dhark viens ici.

- Mais laissez le donc jouer avec son pâté si ça lui fait plaisir. Dit Duo en s'installant tranquillement dans une chaise longue.

- Mais ce n'est plus de son âge.

- Moi j'aime bien.

- Duo ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. Dhark, tu es trop grand.

- Moi j'aime bien.

Je me tourne vers une petite fille qui est cachée derrière un arbre, elle a la peau brune et les cheveux de la même couleur en de fines petites tresses. Elle porte une petite robe avec des grosses fleurs.

- Oh tu es Nelsa, la petite fille de la maison voisine.

- Oui.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Je lui tends la pelle, elle me fait un petit sourire avant de me rejoindre. J'ai souvent entendu Duo parler d'elle au repas, il paraît que son père est pêcheur et sa mère médecin sur l'île.

- Alors, maintenant il faudrait faire les douves.

- D'accord.

La petite fille se met à creuser autour de mon château, elle est mignonne cette petite. Ça me fait penser à Espérance…comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle grandi? Je soupire en regardant un instant le ciel bleu. Je me demande si elle aimera le soleil elle plus tard ?

- Dis tu t'appelles comment moi c'est Nelsa.

- Dhark.

- Dis Dhark, si on faisait en sorte de faire un passage jusqu'à l'eau.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Et c'est parti, on s'amuse bien au grand désespoir de Rei. J'ai cru voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Heero et Duo lui somnole dans son transat. Quand à Kou je crois qu'il s'ennuie alors que nous avançons notre tranchée.

- Bon Dhark, quand tu auras fini tu viendras. Ça s'est Rei qui revient à la charge.

- Il reste encore à le décorer. Fais je.

Non de non, je n'irais pas me baigner, faut que vous vous y fassiez. Et la journée a fini ainsi. A la fin avec Nelsa on était fier de notre château de sable. Duo nous a félicités, c'est vrai qu'il est beau tout de même. Je ne suis pas mécontent de moi pour un premier château de sable. J'en ferais bien un plus compliqué la prochaine fois.

- Dis Dhark, demain, je peux revenir jouer avec toi.

- Si tu veux.

Elle me fait un grand signe avant de partir en courrant vers sa maison qui est bien plus loin. J'admire encore mon château et deux bras entourent ma taille. Je me laisse aller contre son torse en soupirant, il dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou avant de glisser sa langue derrière mon oreille. Il sait très bien que je craque quand il fait ça, je suis super sensible à cet endroit.

- Hum Hum.

Je sursaute et rougis de nouveau. Va vraiment falloir que je parle avec Heero parce que c'est pas possible ou avec Kou aussi tiens, parce qu'il le fait exprès je le sais. Sa main n'est pas à sa place et il le sait mais en profite.

- Tu devrais prendre un peu le soleil ma puce.

- No, je ne veux pas.

- Allez…

Je me tends lorsque sa main remonte le long de ma jambe pour glisser sous mon maillot de bain. C'est la fin, je sens une légère tension derrière moi. Pourquoi ils sont comme ça tous les deux, einh, dites le moi.

- Kou je serais toi, j'attendrais d'être dans ta chambre pour faire ça. Fait gentiment Duo en relevant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Il…a raison...kou.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai pas envie qu'il me touche mais pas devant tout le monde. Je tente de retirer sa main mais je n'arrive qu'à lui donner encore plus envie de la remonter. Et puis soudain il s'arrête. Je me retourne pour le voir en train de se tenir la tête.

- Heero mais ça fait mal.

- Hakuchi.

Et Heero entre dans la maison sans le moindre mot de plus que cette insulte que je n'ai pas vraiment comprise. Je me tourne vers Duo qui a un drôle de sourire.

- C'est à peu prés similaire à Baka.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé ce mot alors ? Demande Lana.

Duo se laisse tomber de nouveau sur son siège en remettant correctement ses lunettes en place.

- Parce que Baka est un terme affectif pour Heero et pas celui là.

Je souris bêtement, je sens que ça finira mal un jour ou l'autre cette histoire. La rivalité Kou Heero est existante, enfin rivalité, disons plutôt que Kou aime embêter Heero depuis qu'il a compris que j'étais en quelque sorte son protégé dans le groupe. Et Heero n'est pas très aimable avec Kou qu'il trouve trop expressif et je crois que comme il est plus vieux que moi, ça le dérange un peu. Et oui moi je ne suis pas majeur.

Mais bon, donc depuis ce jour où je suis sorti pour la première fois de cette maison, Nelsa est revenue tous les jours et nous jouons ensemble, pâtés de sable, dessin aussi dès fois simplement avec un bâton on marque le sol et d'autre fois, on joue avec des coquilles de noix de coco. Ce n'est pas très évolué, mais pour moi qui ne suis jamais allé à la plage, qui n'est jamais joué à ce genre de gaminerie, ça me fait plaisir.

Rei en a vraiment marre de me voir faire mumuse avec Nelsa plutôt qu'avec elle, Lana en a marre de voir Rei avec sa jalousie envers Nelsa et Kou ben, je ne sais pas, il me regarde bizarrement en ce moment. Pourtant il devrait être content, il a sa précieuse eau et ensuite je suis à lui dès que Nelsa est partie. Que veux t il ?

Ah pardon, je sais, que j'aille dans l'eau. Mais bien sûr, ils ont de l'espoir.

Bon, alors que je prépare tranquillement le sceau et la pelle avant que Nelsa n'arrive, j'entend les autres qui sont dans l'eau parler doucement. Puis finalement, on s'adresse enfin à moi, enfin, pourquoi ai-je dis enfin, ça aurait dû être : « ne pouvaient ils pas m'oublier dans leur conversation ».

- Dhark, et si avec Nelsa vous veniez jouer avec le matelas cette fois ci ?

Je soupire…Rei veut vraiment pas lâcher le morceau. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne veut elle pas comprendre que mes blessures me font tout simplement mal et que je n'ai pas envie de mouiller mes bandages, que je ne veux pas aller dans l'eau et que c'est tout. A mon avis elle a dû oublier ce modeste détail. Oui j'ai mal et ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas le montrer que je dois faire le mariole.

- Non, j'ai promis à Nelsa que je ferai un autre château avec elle.

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait.

- Oui mais cette fois ci, ce ne sera pas un bête château fort, nous allons en faire un grand avec un jardin à l'intérieur.

- Gaki.

Heero passe en appuyant sur ma casquette et rejoint Duo qui est assis dans le sable les pieds dans l'eau.

- Ouais, justement, ce n'est plus un gamin Heero.

- Hum, Gaki desu.

- Pff, tu es dans le camp adversaire là Heero.

- Hai.

Heero se laisse tomber en arrière dans le sable alors que moi je suis content qu'il ne soit pas contre moi.

- Allez Dhark, on va bientôt partir et tu n'auras pas une seule fois mis les pieds dans l'eau.

- Je les ai mis d'abord.

- Ah oui excuse nous pour mettre de l'eau dans ton sceau.

Je me tourne vers Kou, bon j'ai compris, monsieur est mal luné. Depuis ce matin, je n'ai eu le droit qu'à la tronche. Je crois que le fait que Nelsa passe ne lui plait pas énormément.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

- Pfff avoue que tu as peur de venir.

Je lève un sourcil, peur, moi ? De l'eau ? Des profondeurs peut être mais pas de l'eau mon petit Kou.

- Peur, de ça ? c'est un bassin à poisson.

- Alors tu as peur des poissons, c'est pour ça que tu n'y vas pas.

- Tu as entièrement raison, je fuis les poissons et surtout leur odeur.

J'accentue mon regard dans le sien, je me croirais revenu en arrière, au premier jour de notre rencontre.

- Euh, les garçons, c'est pas la peine de vous disputez pour une si petite chose. Dit Duo.

- On ne se dispute pas, je fais comprendre à Dhark qu'il est tout simplement peureux.

- Peureux ? Je t'ai dit c'est un simple bassin, je n'ai pas peur de ça.

- Alors pourquoi ne viens tu pas te baigner ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- C'est vrai tu préfères jouer à ces jeux ringards avec une gamine.

- Parfaitement.

Le regard de Kou se fait plus froid.

- Tu préfères jouer avec elle plutôt que d'être avec moi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à venir jouer avec nous.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas l'inverse ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui me tape une crise de jalousie sur la plage.

Je fais un petit sourire narquois, ben quoi c'est vrai que c'est lui qui se tape sa crise de jalousie. Je ne dis pas que ça me fait pas plaisir de savoir qu'il tient vraiment à moi et qu'il aimerait que je sois avec lui mais faut pas abuser non plus.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux d'une gosse.

- Alors pourquoi tu me prends la tête avec ce maudit bassin ?

- Parce que j'aimerais que mon petit copain passe du temps avec moi au lieu de passer son temps sur la plage à jouer avec une gamine à des jeux qui ne servent à rien. Mon Dieu Dhark, tu n'as plus deux ans. Ce n'est plus de ton âge de jouer à ce genre de jeu merde. Grandis.

Ça fait mal ce qu'il vient de dire, très mal.

- Peut être que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu deux ans que j'ai envie de jouer à ce genre de jeu de merde. Ne me parle pas d'âge Kou, grandir, grandir, pourquoi souhaitez vous tous tellement que je grandisse ?

Je serre les poings, le jeu, l'insouciance alors que je peux à peine effleurer tout ça, je devrais grandir de nouveau. J'aimerais avoir juste un instant, l'impression d'avoir eu une enfance comme eux. Je me relève et les fixe d'un coup.

- Je ne veux pas grandir !

Je tourne les talons et pars me réfugier dans la chambre, je sais que j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait mal. J'ouvre la porte et la claque, mes blessures me font mal mais je m'en fiche, oui, je pensais passer un agréable moment ici, et ça s'est transformé au cauchemar.

Je me jette sur mon lit et attrape la petite peluche, elle a toujours l'odeur de Kou. Ça me vrille le cœur et pourtant, je resserre ma prise sur elle, cachant mon visage dans sa fourrure brune.

Tout ça pour de l'eau.

- Dhark !

C'est la voix de Rei, elle sait elle pourquoi je suis dans cet état, elle connaît mon enfance alors pourquoi ne peut elle pas comprendre que je désire simplement être le temps que je le peux, un enfant qui ne se soucie de rien ?

- Excuse moi, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Dhark ouvre moi.

Je ne répondrai pas.

- Dhark, je m'en veux, écoute je suis la moins fière parce que je le savais et pourtant je n'y ai pas fait attention. Mais Kou, il y est pour rien.

Je le sais.

- Dhark.

Hurle, autant que tu le souhaite, je ne sortirai pas de cette chambre.

Elle abandonne.

Combien de temps suis-je resté enfermé dans cette pièce ? Je ne sais plus. Mon visage respirant l'odeur de Kou, cette peluche contre moi. Je sais que la nuit est tombée depuis un moment, je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas non plus envie de dormir. En fait, je m'en veux à présent. J'ai beau avoir tourné ce qui vient de se passer dans tous les sens, je n'y vois pas de logique.

Je me suis simplement énervé pour rien, c'est con mais c'est comme ça. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai refusé d'aller dans l'eau ? Pour mes blessures ou pour le fait que je ne voulais pas être dans cet élément que Kou aime tant ? C'est vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi est ce que je suis si futile en ce moment ? Dites le moi, vraiment, mais dites le moi ?

Raaa je m'en veux tellement pour une telle connerie. Je suis vraiment trop bête.

Je me lève et m'assois pour regarder par la fenêtre la lune qui est déjà haute dans le ciel. S'il voulait vraiment me faire sortir, il aurait suffit de passer par la fenêtre, elle est tellement légère. Je soupire avant de retirer mes vêtements du moins mon haut. Je défais la natte que j'avais avant d'aller m'accouder à la rambarde. J'ouvre pour laisser entrer l'air, enfin façon de parler, parce que l'air, il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Je soupire, c'est vrai que la vue est magnifique, que l'eau est limpide et en plus la lune se reflète dessus, c'est magique. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais quelques minutes plus tard, je suis pieds nus dans le sable en train de marcher le long de l'eau. Je suis passé par la fenêtre pour ne pas me faire repérer. Et maintenant que je suis dehors je fais quoi ?

Décidément, je suis trop téméraire…Je m'arrête et regarde de nouveau la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'offre à moi. C'est grand, c'est bleu, et c'est toujours aussi beau. C'est l'élément préféré de Kou et c'est vrai que ça lui va bien. Il est tellement à l'aise dedans, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ça a de bien de nager. Etre sous la douche et sentir le jet sur sa peau qui délasse et lave, d'accord, mais être submerger, totalement recouvert, je ne comprends pas.

Ça doit être des séquelles que j'ai gardées de ma naissance. Du moins je crois.

Je regarde à présent le ciel et la lune, et je fais un pas en avant.

Je veux savoir ce que Kou trouve de si agréable à l'eau.

Je fais un autre pas, c'est chaud, et le sable en dessous est toujours aussi doux. L'eau m'arrive à présent au genou. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et me tourne vers l'horizon. Je me demande ce qu'il y a au-delà de cette ligne ? Je tends le bras, c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais saisir, c'est comme ça que je le sens.

C'est un monde que je ne comprends pas, c'est peut être pour ça que je n'arrive pas à cerner Kou ?

Je me penche pour plonger ma main dans l'eau et la remonte, l'eau s'écoule entre mes doigts. Ça fait bizarre. C'est insaisissable.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

Je ne dis rien et contente de regarder de nouveau ma main, il ne reste plus rien. C'est impossible de garder de l'eau au creux de sa main. Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas garder Kou longtemps prés de moi ? Ça me fait peur.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans l'eau.

- Je ne pensais pas y aller non plus.

Un temps s'écoule, je fixe la lune, je ne me retourne pas et pourtant je sais que Kou est juste derrière moi. Je sens sa main passer sur mes bandages.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'amuser avec nous.

- Je n'aime pas l'eau.

- C'est plutôt parce que tes bandages fraîchement changés montre que tes blessures sont encore bien présentes.

Je tressaille alors que ses doigts quittent mon bandage pour se retrouver sur ma peau nue. Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir hurlé tout à l'heure…c'était tellement futile pour une si petite chose alors que maintenant je suis dans l'eau.

- Tu as réussi à me le cacher à moi.

- Je suis très fort pour ça.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

Il balaye ma nuque de mes cheveux et vient l'effleurer avant de déposer un baiser sur ma peau.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'aurais dû faire attention à mes mots, Heero et Rei me l'ont fait comprendre.

Je me retourne vivement.

- Why ?

Je reste coi, devant moi, Kou se trouve torse nu, la lune joue avec les reflets étranges de ses cheveux. Il est vraiment beau, mais ce qui m'attire le plus c'est son visage. Et ses yeux semblent tristes. D'un coup, toutes mes peurs se sont effondrées.

- Je ne savais pas que ta mère avait été désagréable avec toi au point que tu n'es pas eu d'enfance.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue avant de la caresser tendrement.

- Tu as tellement de secret, je sais que j'en ai moi aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression que je te fais beaucoup de mal parce que justement je ne sais pas où est la limite que je ne dois pas franchir.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien. Il est tellement sérieux que ça me fait peur.

- Je voulais juste que tu sois avec moi, rien d'autre. Je t'aime et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu que tes blessures avaient du mal à cicatriser et que tu avais vraiment envie de jouer. Je pensais juste que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas aller dans l'eau.

Je soupire et franchis le peu d'espace qui nous sépare pour aller me coller contre lui.

- Je ne le voulais pas, c'est vrai. Je n'aime pas cette sensation et puis tu l'aimes tellement. C'est à moi de m'excuser parce que je me suis énervé pour une chose plutôt grossière et sans intérêt. Sorry.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur la mienne.

- Je me suis énervé aussi alors je prends une part de la faute, et puis j'aime bien ce côté gamin que tu as ! Ne le perds jamais.

Je m'écarte et pose mes deux mains sur son torse. Je capture ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser avant de les laisser et de faire un petit sourire.

- Tu sais ce que j'apprécie en premier chez toi ?

- Non.

Je me resserre une nouvelle fois contre lui alors que ses bras enserrent de nouveau ma taille. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte et je m'écarte.

- C'est l'impression de protection qui se dégage de ta façon de me prendre dans tes bras.

Il me sourit avant de me voler un baiser.

- C'est parce que j'ai l'impression de garder le plus précieux des cristaux.

Je plisse le nez mais je suis content d'avoir entendu ça tout de même.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus.

- Oh mais je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas te défendre, mais ton côté frêle te donne ce petit côté adorablement fragile que j'aime chez toi.

Je lui tire la langue et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Ben voyons, je ne suis pas frêle.

- Si.

- Non ce n'est même pas vrai.

Et je pars en courrant pour rejoindre la plage. Je sais que Kou tente de me rattraper, mais m'en fiche je cours plus vite que lui, bien que l'eau ralentit mes mouvements. Je sens sa main frôler mon poignet mais j'accélère et du coup, je me prends les pieds dans je ne sais quoi et tombe dans l'eau.

- Dhark !

- Ça va ça va t'inquiète donc pas pour si peu.

Je me relève et fais un grand mouvement pour que mes cheveux retournent dans mon dos. Je passe ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer les gouttelettes d'eau et regarde un instant la lune.

- Tu sais je m'excuse vraiment pour mon comportement. Fais je doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es tout excusé, parce que tu viens de m'offrir un tableau encore plus beau que de te voir dans l'eau sous le soleil.

Je penche la tête sur le côté en me tournant vers lui. De quoi parle t il ?

- Ce n'est pas le soleil qui te va bien, mais la lune. Et je garderais pour moi cet instant, rien que pour moi.

Je ne sais pas quel tableau je viens de lui offrir, mais ses yeux brillent. Il me prend la main pour me raccompagner à la rive. On prend le chemin de la maison tranquillement. Une fois devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, on rentre silencieusement.

Kou ne m'a pas lâché mais il me tire vers la sienne. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, elle est très bien ma chambre, ne ?

On rentre dans la sienne et il me pousse sur son lit et disparaît pour revenir avec une trousse à pharmacie. Oh je comprends, il voulait me refaire mon bandage.

C'est vraiment gentil de sa part mais je m'en fiche un peu de mon bandage, en fait, j'ai surtout très envie de dormir. Je suis crevé. Une fois le bandage fait, je sens se refermer ses bras sur mon corps alors qu'on se couche. Sa chaleur est vraiment ce que je préfère.

- Tu sais Dhark, j'ai longtemps pensé à ce soir là, je n'ai pas fait assez attention, je les avais mal jugés tu sais. Ils sont plus forts que je ne le pensais, vraiment plus forts. Je te promets que plus jamais tu ne seras blessé par ma faute, plus jamais.

Il embrasse ma nuque avant de soupirer, je souris dans le noir avant de fermer les yeux. J'attends quelques instants et c'est Kou qui s'endort le premier. Une fois cela fait, je murmure doucement.

- Non Kou, c'est moi qui te protégerais.

Au matin, on est réveillé par des bruits de courses dans la maison. J'ouvre un œil avant de le refermer. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à courir dès que le soleil se lève ? C'est les vacances. Je grogne avant de resserrer encore les bras de Kou, bon il fait chaud, mais m'en fiche. Je veux mon câlin matinal moi.

Kou émet un petit rire, je crois que lui aussi la cavalcade dans les couloirs l'a réveillé.

- On devient autoritaire.

- Câlin.

- Avec le bruit qu'il y a, à mon avis, on devrait peut être…

- Câlin.

Il se tait alors que je continue de me serrer contre lui. Pfff, je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive pour avoir autant besoin d'attention là. Mais je veux mon câlin matinal, point barre et je l'aurai.

Je commence à peine à me rendormir malgré tout le bruit que la porte s'ouvre et vient claquer contre le mur. Rei est là, je la vois se découper dans la lumière du soleil.

- Kou, la chambre de Dhark, elle est vide et la fenêtre ouverte.

- Oui je me disais bien que je ne l'avais pas refermée. Marmonne t il dans mes cheveux.

- Mais Dhark a disparu.

- Meu nan, allez laisse nous dormir. Il est trop tôt.

- Nous. ?

Je fais un petit signe à Rei avant de laisser mon bras retomber mollement sur le matelas.

- Alors vous…ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour toi Dhark.

Elle ferme la porte en la claquant bien fort, puis elle hurle dans le couloir.

- Cherchez plus, ce baka est dans le lit de l'autre poisson.

Kou grogne contre l'appellation que lui a donné Rei mais il ne bouge pas plus.

Le reste de notre séjour ici, comment s'est il passé ? Et bien, on peut dire pas si mal que ça. Après notre vadrouille nocturne avec Kou, il a étonné tout le monde en construisant un magnifique château avec moi et Nelsa. La fillette était estomaquée de ce qu'on avait réussi à faire, d'ailleurs elle a pris une photo et j'en ai maintenant une près de mon lit. Il y a Nelsa entre nous deux qui nous tient la main. C'est adorable.

En échange, et bien j'ai mis les pieds dans l'eau avec les autres, oui, et pour ne rien changer à mon côté gamin comme disent si bien Heero et Kou, je leur ai fait acheter une grosse bouée, qui est un énorme canard jaune. Faut dire on l'a choisie ensemble avec Duo. Lorsqu'on a dit qu'on voulait le gros canard dans l'étalage de bouée, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient tous les deux nous faire une syncope.

Mais j'ai eu mon canard et Duo aussi.

Mes blessures guérissent lentement mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elles disparaissent rapidement, celles de Kou étaient plus superficielles du fait qu'il ne s'est pas pris de balles mais il garde tout de même encore des cicatrices sur son beau visage, même si je trouve que ça lui donne un petit côté sauvage qui lui va merveilleusement bien. Je préférerais que tout ce qui ce soit passé ne soit qu'un vilain souvenir sans lendemain.

Mais comme on dit, le bonheur ne va pas sans le malheur et le temps finit toujours par rattraper la brebis égarée dans les vastes pâturages.

Nous avons reçu l'ordre de rentrer à Sank, il est arrivé ce matin même annonçant la fin de nos vacances. Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines que nous sommes sur cette île et déjà on nous rapatrie. Pff ce fut court. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul de cet avis, mais apparemment, nous devons rentrer.

Lors de la réunion que nous avons eu suite à ce message, nous avons beaucoup discuté. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de dit dans ce mail, simplement que des informations avaient été rapportées demandant une vérification des gundams. Vérification, ils ont l'espoir de vérifier Lu-chan eux. De toute manière on n'a pas trop le choix.

Malgré notre mission qui a lamentablement échoué, nous avons tout de même quelques pistes à exploiter et mettre sous dossiers avec les autres informations récoltées par Quatre, Trowa, Wufei etc. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à partir en mission, j'espère simplement qu'ils auront eu plus de chance que nous, bien qu'en fin de compte, nous en ayons éliminé un.

Mais comme l'a si bien dit Heero, nous avons eu du mal, ce qui prouve que nous ne sommes pas vraiment à la hauteur. Ce psychopathe n'était que le plus faible, faible, c'était une façon ironique de dire que nous l'étions encore plus que lui. Je sais que Heero n'était pas heureux de sous entendre que nous n'étions pas encore à la hauteur de nous mesurer contre lui, parce que même lui a senti qu'il n'était pas de taille.

Duo a serré les poings tellement forts que ses jointures sont devenues blanches, il m'a fait peur, mais il faut qu'on prenne conscience que nous devons faire plus attention encore. Si nous voulons rester en vie, et nous battre contre eux à armes égales, il nous faut prendre conscience de cette faiblesse et surtout prévoir qu'il y aura une nouvelle confrontation.

Tout le monde a pris cette réunion très au sérieux même si le doute se faisait sentir sur le fait qu'il fallait faire des réglages sur nos armures. Pourquoi des réglages alors que nous avions des nouveaux modèles normalement plus expérimentés que les anciens ? Je ne sais pas et nous le découvrirons en rentrant à Sank.

Je vais revoir Thomas et Espérance, ça me fait plaisir même si j'appréhende notre retour dans cette ville.

Il est maintenant quatre heures et nous avons fini de tout mettre en ordre. J'ai dit au revoir à Nelsa, elle a pleuré mais je lui ai promis de revenir la voir. J'ai gardé la photo dans mon sac à côté de l'ours en peluche de Kou, du sceau, de la pelle, et du canard gonflable. Oui pour rien au monde je ne laisserais ces objets qui m'ont fait découvrir les joies de la jeunesse.

C'est ainsi que nous sommes montés dans nos gundams une fois la nuit tombée afin de partir pour Sank.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila l'interlude avant une nouvelle série de chapitres qui se suivent bien.

**Dhark** : Je l'aurais pensé pire ce chapitre par rapport au script.

**Aku** : C'est parce que nous avons changé un bout de ce qui était prévu baka.

**Duo** : Moi je trouve qu'il est tranquilou ce chapitre.

**Heero** : Parle pour toi, j'ai l'impression que ce pilote amphibien va me prendre la tête encore longtemps.

**Aku** : Ben ouais, que veux tu Hee-chanounet, tu es un père protecteur, tu te dois de jouer ton rôle et de protéger ton fils contre la perversité insondable de Kou.

**Kou** : Moi ? Pervers ? Jamais.

**Lana**** qui glisse sournoisement** : Qui est ce qui avait une main déplacée tout à l'heure.

**Kou**** rougissant mais prenant un sourire narquois** : Qui est ce qui regardait les maillots de bain peu couvrant pour les voir sur une certaine personne tout à l'heure.

**Lana**** donnant un coup de poing à Kou **: Moi au moins je fais dans la discrétion.

**Kou** : Et alors, moi je montre à tout le monde que Dhark est ma propriété.

**Yami** : Hé hé, comme c'est meugnon.

**Aku** : Bon, on va couper court à cette discussion peu productive car sinon vous n'aurez jamais ce chapitre sur le net. Alors vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression de me répéter ! LOL !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

BakaSama Maxwell :

Pour faire rapide, tu as en gros résumé ce qui fait que la fic n'est pas terminé, par contre le lemon, hé hé, peut être un jour. MDR ! C'est vrai que la torture fait partie de nos points forts, mdr ! Miffi et Kisu.

Ephemeris :

C'est Aku qui en lisant aussi ta review est tout content que tu aimes Kou, parce que faut pas oublier que c'est lui et lui seul qui l'a inventé ce perso. Il y tient. Et puis on pouvait pas le tuer. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, nous c'était pas super méga top, fin bon. Kisu.

duoXheero :

On pouvait pas tuer Kou, hé hé, sinon ça aurait pas été fun pour la suite. Fin bon, contente par contre que tu aies eu peur pour lui, parce que ça veut dire qu'on a réussi un petit peu à faire passer l'ambiance. Miffi en tout cas d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Kisu.

Titia :

Oui c'était loin mais nous revoila pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Miffi en tout cas d'être patiente avec nous. Kisu.

Onarluca :

Et voila un chapitre de plus, un peu plus calme que celui d'avant mais qui j'espère t'aura plu. Il est plus long aussi, enfin je crois mais pas sûr en fait. Fin bon pas grave. Kisu.

mini pouce06 :

J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Il y aura une discussion Kou Heero, dans un chapitre mais pas tout de suite. Miffi en tout cas d'avoir laissé un tit mot. Kisu.

Syt the Evil Angel :

Et ouais j'essaye de garder une logique dans la génétique de Dhark ! Faut bien sinon ça suit pas. Pour Kou non il ne sait pas pour Dhark, il ressent des choses mais ne sait pas du tout ce qui l'entoure. Kisu.

Shali Maxwell :

Et bien tout d'abord, miffi à toi d'avoir commencé cette fic et de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout pour finalement laissé un petit mot qui réchauffe le cœur. Nous te remercions grandement d'ailleurs. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice sur cette histoire. En espérant que nous continuerons à te faire aimer les chapitres et que l'intrigue tiendra toujours. Miffi encore à toi. Kisu.

Naera Ishikawa :

LOL ! Et oui ils sont enfin ensembles, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de se dire, raaa les voila enfin casé. Miffi d'avoir laissé un tit mot, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Kisu.

k-ré :

Alors comme pour Shali, je vais te dire miffi d'avoir commencé cette fic et d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et de laisser un tit mot. Ensuite pour la suite, je dirais que les persos torturés avec une mère adoptive bien chiante, je sais pas pourquoi ça revient autant d'ailleurs, enfin pour Gay pride je te dirais juste que c'est parce que Duo est censé être orphelin dans les animes et que je tente de garder un semblant de logique avec la base, ensuite, et bien, ça permet de se défouler sur le fait que ma mère est homophobe. LOL ! C'est aussi parce que le personnage de la mère est sensé être doux et maternel et que justement, je trouve que la faire devenir méchante à une certaine signification. Je voyais pas un homme avoir cette réaction dans cette fic ou Gay Pride. Enfin voila pour ne pas m'épancher sur tout ça. Miffi encore et Kisu.

yune-chan66 :

Nous sadique avec vous, nan jamais ! LOL ! Décidément, entre sadique avec les persos et sadique avec vous, on va garder cet adjectif ! MDR ! En tout cas contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre et les persos et puis pour ce qui est de ce que tu attends, et bien, tu verras la suite ! Comment ça sadique ? Kisu.

Clmin :

Et bien tout d'abord, merci parce que ta review était constructive ! J'aime lire les review constructive !lol ! Et puis merci de l'avoir lu et de la trouver intéressante et d'avoir laissé une review. C'est très gentil de ta part de l'avoir fait et moi ça m'a fait très plaisir de la lire.

Pour tout te dire, j'avais peur que les lecteurs pensent ça au début, parce qu'il existe déjà des fics où a été crée un fils ou fille de Duo et Heero afin de leur créer un lien. Seulement étant passionnée par l'écriture et ne supportant pas les histoires sans scénario, j'espère que cette histoire ne tombera jamais dans le truc qui n'a ni queue ni tête et qui part en live sans mener à rien. Donc merci de confirmer que ce qui est écrit a un peu de sens. C'est rassurant, parce que j'ai souvent l'impression qu'on part en live et que ça ne plaira pas.

Merci d'aimer le personnage de Dhark, il est mignon et timide mais il va prendre du poil de la bête tout en gardant son côté kawai du moins j'espère qu'on réussira à laisser ce côté. Pour ce qui est du POV de Kou, on y a pensé, on a même pensé faire des annexes, donc lorsque nous aurons plus de temps, nous vous ferons des chapitres en POV des autres persos afin d'avoir connaissance des pensées des autres persos. Par contre, je pense que nous ne les mettrons qu'à la fin de la fic, une fois que celle-ci sera totalement finie.

Pour ce qui est des révélations, et bien, ce fut dur, parce qu'on avait peur, une fois de plus, qu'Heero soit trop OOC, c'est un perso que nous maîtrisons pas énormément, enfin, à présent ça va un peu mieux. Pour Duo et la vérité et bien, je ne sais pas comment vous réagirez en lisant le chapitre concerné, mais nous avons eu du mal à le taper, oui il est dans le pc, pas encore relu correctement mais il est fait et nous attendrons avec impatience vos avis.

Pour les méchants, oui ce seront de vrais méchants et pas seulement des persos créés pour se faire tuer bêtement. On les aime nos méchants !LOL !

Pour l'évolution du couple et Heero, et bien tu en as eu un petit aperçu. Hé hé… en espérant que ça t'aura plu.

Miffi encore pour avoir laissé une longue review, j'espère que j'aurai bien répondu à tout et que je n'ai rien laissé de côté. En tout cas je suis de ton avis, les auteurs qui font des fics à chapitres sont des tyrans. LOL !

Kisu.

mogyoda :

C'était fait pour qu'on s'y attende le moins. Mathias est un personnage que j'aime particulièrement parce que c'est un méchant comme je les aime. Donc j'avais pas très envie de le tuer tout de suite et Aku à d'autre projet pour lui. Hé hé. Et oui, j'ai trouvé aussi que c'était léger la façon dont Dhark tuait Kevin, seulement, en relisant, je n'ai rien pu ajouter parce que je trouvais que ça faisait trop lourd dans le récit. Donc j'ai laissé comme ça et Aku était pas contre. Pour ce qui est de Shinigami héréditaire ou pas, lol, on va dire que nous avons fait un peu plus scientifique, mais tu le sauras bientôt. Kisu et miffi.

Yami-Rose Aka :

Mignon!lol! Ce chapitre aussi est mignon enfin je trouve. Ça fait un peu de calme avant ce qui arrive. Kisu.

Babou :

Contente que tu aimes, par contre faire partie des meilleurs ça j'en doute, il y en a des bien mieux sur ffnet que la/les notre/s ! Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies l'histoire. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Lili :

Et oui la pluche toujours présente et encore pour un petit moment, tu as vu elle est encore et toujours là, et cette fois, il y a d'autres petits accessoires bien gamin. MDR ! Désolé, on a un peu pété un plomb sur ce chapitre parce qu'on arrivait pas à le taper. Fin bon, merci de ne pas téléphoner à SOS perso maltraité, ça aurait été dur de finir la fic avec la justice aux fesses. MDR. Kisu et miffi à toi.

Kyrikha :

Pas grave pour le fait que tu n'aies pas laissé de mess, tu sais, nous ça nous fait plaisir de lire les messages, mais si vous avez pas le temps ou empêchement, on comprend parfaitement tu sais. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours et en plus tu fais des minis review dans une seule. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. En tout cas contente que les chapitres t'aient plu. Il est vrai que la mission est un peu laissée de côté, tout simplement parce que ben, c'est Dhark qui raconte, alors si Dhark est blessé, c'est dur de faire avancer la mission enfin surtout dans les conditions dans lesquelles ils se trouvent. Mais comme tu dis, ils sont enfin casés !mdr ! En tout cas encore miffi à toi. Kisu.

**Nous remercions ceux qui lisent cette histoire, miffi vraiment. En espérant donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**  
En attendant le chapitre suivant, et bien, comme d'habitude, cette fois je vais mettre une petite phrase :**

_J'étouffe un petit rire alors que Duo passe la porte en criant._

- _Non non et non, hors de question !_

- _Duo, écoute moi, je n'y suis pour rien._

- _Mais je m'en fiche Quatre il est hors de question que j'y aille, tu m'entends._

- _Mais Duo on n'a pas le choix et tout le monde ira de toute manière._

- _No ! Hee-chan, dis quelque chose toi._

_Je vois Heero poser son regard sur moi puis sur Duo et soupirer._

- _Il le faut, c'est tout._

**En fait c'était un long passage. Voila donc la suite dans une semaine.**

**KISU**


	23. Une rencontre difficile

**Dhark**** project 00**

**Notes des auteurs : **Ce chapitre est très important pour nous…oui, c'est un tournant pour l'histoire, un sacré tournant en fait. Mais nous en dirons plus à la fin.

Pour ce qui est de cette fic, nous le disons ici, pas la peine de demander combien de chapitre…nous n'en avons aucune idée pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons plusieurs idées en tête.

**Une idée sur laquelle nous aimerions avoir votre avis :** Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait d'avoir à la fin de la fic ou peut être au milieu on verra quand on aura envie de les taper, des chapitres relatant quelques scènes clé avec le point de vu d'un autre personnage. Genre nous avons en tête de faire :

- Heero quand il apprend que Dhark est son fils.

- Kou quand il rencontre Dhark pour la première fois, ce qu'il ressent pour lui.

…et tout plein d'autre de ce genre…

Merci de laisser votre avis là-dessus.

Qu'ajouter de plus…Ah si, nous avons écrit la première partie d'un OS intitulé :

I wanted to forget you. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis, c'est important pour nous.

  
**Une page pub très courte** : Parce que j'aime les fics de mon caneton, je vous conseille très fortement : Once upon a bloody time De Brisby et Anya.

**Remerciement** :

- À ma bêta pour le merveilleux travaille qu'elle fait. Miffi ma 'tite **Boub-chan**.

- Et aussi à **Oci**, oui c'est bien de toi dont je parle. Tu lis là, miffi à toi d'être toujours là sur msn pour me rappeler à quel point tu aimes cette fic et j'ai été extrêmement heureuse de te voir sur Paris.

**Disclamers** : Tous les persos relatif au monde de GundamW ne m'appartiennent hélas pas, mais je me plains pas parce que ben mon 'tit Dhark il est rien qu'à moi. Et Aku ben il a son petit Kou. L'histoire ainsi que les autres persos nous appartiennent corps et âmes.

Voila en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Chapitre : Une rencontre difficile.**

Nous rentrons pour Sank, oui, enfin, autant dire que j'attendais hâtivement ce retour. Je vais revoir ma petite Espérance, ça fait super longtemps, elle a dû grandir ma petite puce. Je suis intenable dans mon gundam.

- Dhark ?

- Vi Lu-chan.

- Tu me sembles heureux.

- Mais je le suis, je vais revoir Espérance.

Je sais que s'il était humain il me sourirait, tiens, je devrais peut être faire ça, tenter de confectionner un logiciel qui me ferait voir ces expressions. Je vois bien un petit écran là sur le côté, où il y aurait un visage et où je pourrais le voir s'exprimer. Ce pourrait être amusant. Ça me ferait de la compagnie dans ce cockpit.

Je pouffe de rire, je crois que je ne vais pas très bien dans ma tête en fait. Mon écran s'allume d'un coup et je vois le visage de mon amour apparaître.

- Dhark, tout va bien ?

- Ouaip pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, ton gundam fait des mouvements bizarres depuis tout à l'heure.

J'éclate de rire et je le vois hausser un sourcil, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis tellement de bonne humeur. En tout cas, je crois que d'avoir trouver quelqu'un à qui confier mon cœur m'a rassuré. Depuis notre dispute sur l'île et notre discussion, ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis je vais pouvoir revoir Thomas, j'ai tellement de choses à lui raconter, sur nos missions, sur Kou, sur moi... Oui tellement de choses pour lui montrer ce que je deviens et comment malgré tout ce qui se passe, je garde au fond de moi ce qu'il m'a demandé.

- Dhark.

- Vi.

- Tu me fais peur.

Je lui offre un magnifique sourire, je lui fais peur, moi. Il hoche la tête de dépit avant de regarder quelque chose sur le côté de son gundam.

- Nous allons arriver.

J'hoche la tête et reprend les commandes pour suivre Heero et Duo qui sont en tête. Et ouais, Heero toujours fidèle à lui-même, the first.

Et c'est parti, on s'installe tranquillement sur une plate forme prévue à cet effet. L'atterrissage tout en douceur.

- Bon, Lu-chan, tu n'ouvres à personne d'autre que moi, tu prends soin de toi et puis, ben, occupe toi bien. Je reviendrais chercher les jouets.

- Au revoir Dhark.

- Sayonara.

Je saute du cockpit pour descendre joyeusement de mon gundam. Je pensais pas que revenir à Sank me rendrait si euphorique. Surtout avec tout ce que c'est censé me rappeler. C'est étrange comme le fait qu'Heero sache pour moi et que Kou soit mon petit ami me font voir les choses autrement. J'ai moins peur, j'ai moins envie de fuir mes origines, même si je reste réfractaire à la façon dont j'ai été créé. Mais d'un autre point de vue qui ne le serait pas ? Pas d'amour dans cette union, pas de joie, pas de larme, rien.

J'aperçois Kou parler avec Duo, je souris et très rapidement je me retrouve derrière lui et pouf, je lui arrive sur le dos avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. Je vois Duo se mettre à rire. Pas question que je sois démoralisé maintenant alors que j'étais de si bonne humeur.

- Le rouge te va très bien Kou.

- Gniagnia.

Je souris et dépose un autre baiser sur sa nuque.

- Vous voila enfin, on ne vous espérait plus. Fait une voix bien connue.

Je tourne la tête vers Wufei, oh mon petit chinois préféré. Je descends du dos de Kou pour me jeter sur le pilote 05.

- Fei !

Le pauvre, il ne m'a pas vu arriver. Et voila, un Dhark tout joyeux sur un pauvre chinois au sol en train de grogner.

- Dhark, les effusions de joies un autre moment.

- Mais fei fei, tu m'as manqué.

- Ouais c'est ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une de plus, que je sens deux mains me prendre par les aisselles et me soulever. Hé hé, c'est moi ou je sens comme de la jalousie derrière ?

- Laisse Wufei tranquille. On dirait un gosse.

- Moi !

Je tourne la tête vers Kou innocemment, il fronce les sourcils et avant qu'il ait pu dire le moindre mot, je dépose mes lèvres sur son nez et il devient rouge. J'adore le taquiner, c'est trop mignon. Et puis c'est pas lui qui disait qu'il aimait mon côté gamin ? Donc voila.

Je descends de ses bras en souriant.

- J'ai dû manquer une étape. Fait mon chinois préféré.

- Ouaip Fei fei, mais t'inquiète, si tu veux te raconterai tout.

Je vois ses joues se colorer alors que Duo éclate de rire derrière moi. Un peu plus loin arrive Quatre, je sais pas pourquoi, il me semble soucieux, mais pas grave, rien n'entachera ma bonne humeur pour le moment, je passe prendre Espérance et je file voir Thomas pour lui présenter Kou.

Je fais un grand signe à Quatre qui me fait un petit sourire, bon allez, faut pas savoir ce qui va pas pour le moment, mais pas du tout. Je prends la main de Kou et le tire vers Quatre.

- Dis Quatre, tu ne sais pas où est Espérance ?

- Hum, si, elle est à l'infirmerie, Sally est avec elle.

- Thanks.

Je cours vers le château, c'est fou ce que ça a changé. Il y a des bâtiments en plus, des tentes et surtout beaucoup plus de monde. Les gens nous regardent passer en se demandant ce que viennent foutre des enfants sur le terrain, mais ce n'est pas mon souci. Je tire toujours Kou qui suit mon rythme sans broncher. Je sais qu'il est toujours heureux de me voir comme ça plutôt qu'en état dépressif.

Je heurte quelqu'un sans le faire exprès, je relève la tête et tombe sur Laura, mon sang se glace. Toujours la même, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce, ce regard si méprisant.

- Mathieu.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Fais je d'une voix aussi froide que la sienne.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir en ces lieux.

- Et pourtant.

Elle pose son regard sur Kou et le détaille de la tête aux pieds. Il ne dit rien, il ne sait pas qui c'est, mais je lui expliquerai en chemin.

- Tu me présentes à cette personne.

Je sens le dégoût dans sa voix, normal, je lui tiens toujours la main. Elle a toujours eu quelque chose contre l'homosexualité. Bien que je n'affiche pas le fait que je sois avec lui en ce moment même, mais de toute manière tout ce qui me touche de près ou de loin est considérée comme quelque chose de néfaste.

- Kou Yuuen Lenn.

- Laura Devans, je suis la mère adoptive de ce garçon.

Kou relève un sourcil, ben quoi, je ne lui ai pas parlé de Laura, ce n'est pas une perte d'un autre côté.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- De toute manière on se reverra, je travaille avec madame Chang.

Je garde mon calme, rester zen.

- Dans ce cas nous nous reverrons sûrement, et puis comme ça, tu pourras rencontrer Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.

Je la vois trembler et je souris.

- Tu verras, ils sont très gentils et je suis sûr que Heero a hâte de te connaître.

Elle me lance un regard du style, tu lui as dit. Et je hoche la tête avec mon petit sourire mutin pour lui faire comprendre qu'en effet, il sait. Je la vois serrer ses poings et je me délecte de son état. Oh si tu savais Laura, comme ça me fait plaisir de revenir ici et que tout ait pratiquement changer dans ma vie. Mais bon, je suis pressé maintenant.

Je tire sur le bras de Kou qui semble sortir de sa léthargie et le mène à l'infirmerie. J'entre et me rue sur Espérance qui est assise sur le lit et semble regarder tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Rooo elle a grandi ma loupiote d'amour. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se met tout de suite à gazouiller en m'attrapant une mèche de cheveux. Je sais que ça lui restera, c'est comme ça qu'elle me reconnaît. Je l'embrasse et la serre tout fort dans mes bras.

- Oh Dhark, tu es là ?

- Vip, je prends juste Espérance et je repasse, je vais aller voir Thomas.

- Ok, parce qu'il faudra que je te parle après.

- Pas de soucis. Je reviendrais.

Je disparais rapidement, reprenant au passage la main de Kou. Il me suit toujours aussi docilement alors je m'arrête subitement en plein milieu du couloir pour l'embrasser. Les gens qui passent à ce moment nous regardent surpris. Espérance gazouille encore plus, je l'adore ce bébé. Je lâche les lèvres de mon ange et lui souris.

- Je t'expliquerais pour Laura.

- Je sais.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et on repart. Je suis entouré de mystère, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas tout dire comme ça, je ne peux pas. C'est déjà dur de ce dire que je suis créé de toute part, ça l'était encore plus pour Heero parce qu'il est une des personnes qui génétiquement sont mes « parents», alors l'avouer à la personne que j'aime, je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal, tout comme j'ai du mal pour le dire à Duo.

Bon, passons, on sort du palais et direction, le cimetière. Il a grandi d'ailleurs, c'est triste, décidément la guerre aura pris beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût. Je passe les rangées et m'arrête sur l'une bien fleurie, sûrement Laura.

- Thomas Devans ?

- Oui, mon petit frère. La fois où tu m'as pris la photo des mains au tout début, c'était lui dessus.

Je lui mets Espérance dans les bras et m'avance avant de poser ma main sur la petite croix sur la stèle.

- 'jour 'tit frère. C'est moi, alors je me dois de te présenter Kou Yuuen Lenn, pilote du gundam 08, tu sais celui dont je t'avais déjà parlé une fois. Celui qui n'était qu'un chieur.

Je ne fais pas attention au bruit que fait Kou pour montrer qu'il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec le terme employé.

- Et bien, voila, c'est mon petit ami. Et tu sais quoi, je l'aime vraiment.

Je laisse un petit temps passer avant de murmurer quelques mots rien que pour mon frère.

- Heero sait tout, ça fait un poids en moins.

Je souris avant de m'éloigner.

- Je reviendrais te raconter tout plein de choses, mais je voulais te saluer avant. Je t'aime tit frère. J'espère que tout ce passe bien là haut. Je pense à toi.

Je fais un pas en arrière et je vois Kou s'avancer, il passe un bras autour de ma taille et garde Espérance de l'autre qui joue avec ses mèches en bataille dans son cou.

- Je prendrais soin de lui.

Je souris et il dépose un baiser sur ma joue puis on rentre tranquillement au château. J'aime ce qui se dégage du silence dans lequel nous rentrons. Les gens nous regardent passer se demandant bien ce qu'on fabrique ici, ensemble et surtout avec un bébé dans les bras. On passe les portes et je n'ai même pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste qu'une jeune fille se rue sur moi.

- DHARK ! Tu es de retour, oh et Rei, je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

- Calme Ginnie, calme.

Elle me sourit et fait un drôle de sourire en voyant Kou qui tient Espérance dans ses bras.

- Oh je vois, alors la guéguerre elle n'a pas fait long feu à ce que je vois.

Je rougis et Kou sourit étrangement. Ginnie mets sa main sur sa hanche et me regarde amusée.

- Je me disais aussi que ça finirait comme ça, vous vous détestiez trop pour ne pas vous adorez finalement.

- Ginnie !

- Quoi, je ne dis que la pure vérité. Bon et Rei dans tout ça, elle est où, parce qu'il faut que je lui en raconte une bonne.

- Elle doit être avec Lana quelque part.

- Oh…….faut que je la vois celle là…

Et je la vois partir en courrant à la recherche de Rei. Je finis par éclater de rire tellement elle m'amuse.

- Euh…

- C'est Ginnie, une amie de ma classe avant que je devienne Pilote. Elle est super gentille et adorable.

- Et super active.

- Vi. Bon on fait quoi ?

- Tu as promis à un certain médecin de passer la voir, mais en même temps, une bonne douche ne me ferait pas de mal.

Je souris, d'accord, on va aller la prendre la douche mon cœur. Je prends sa main et le même à ma chambre, oui, on nous a bien signalé qu'on ne changeait pas de lieu pour ainsi éviter un foutoir monstre dans l'organisation. Je pousse la porte et vais déposer Espérance sur le lit. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et lui chatouille le menton. Elle est trop mignonne.

Je prend une petite tape sur les fesses et émets un petit bruit outré.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire comme si j'étais là.

Je souris.

- la salle de bain est juste là, t'as des serviettes dans le placard à ta droite en entrant. Ensuite point de vue vêtement, et bien, je peux pas t'aider mon grand. J'ai rien à ta taille.

Je le vois soupirer et entrer dans la pièce. J'entends le jet d'eau dans la pièce à côté et je souris. Je regarde mon bébé, elle fait mumuse avec mon doigt.

- Tu sais quoi petite puce, je suis heureux.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux, kawaiiiiiii ! Elle m'a trop manquée. Je la vois se rouler en boule et fermer les yeux pour dormir. Je souris et dépose la petite couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Puis me sentant d'un coup bien seul, un petit sourire espiègle vient se peindre sur mon visage alors que je rentre à pas feutrés dans la salle d'eau.

Je me déshabille, et passe doucement le rideau de douche, attrapant le gel et commençant à lui laver le dos. Je suis un peu gêné mais je l'aime. Et puis, même si on a manqué de le faire cette nuit là, j'y arrive tout de même pas, c'est trop nouveau pour moi. Je le sens tressaillir sous mes longs doigts et je souris. J'aime sa peau si douce. Je dépose mes lèvres dans son cou tout en continuant de faire des petits dessins au savon dans son dos.

Une fois cela fait, je descends de plus en plus bas et je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je suis retourné et qu'il se met à son tour à me laver. Je sens ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas pour arriver à la courbe de mes fesses. Je gémis doucement mais il ne va pas plus loin, il sait que je ne suis pas prêt et c'est en voyant ça que je ne peux arrêter de penser que je l'aime.

- Tu es vraiment mignon Dhark.

Il prend possession de mes lèvres et avant qu'on aille vraiment plus loin, il me vide le shampoing sur la tête et commence à mousser. Raaa je l'adore de trop ce mec. Je me laisse faire, c'est agréable, je souris et il me met de la mousse sur le nez. Je lui tire la langue et il m'embrasse.

On se rince mutuellement et on quitte la douche, il attrape ma serviette et me la pose sur les épaules avant de m'essuyer comme si j'étais un petit enfant. Je me tourne rapidement alors que j'ai une serviette sur la tête et une entourant mon corps. Je lui tira la langue et pars en courrant dans la chambre. Je l'entends rire de mon attitude gamine, mais j'y peux rien si je me sens bien maintenant avec lui.

C'est comme si ma peur s'était envolée. Je tourne mon visage et tombe sur deux lettres posées sur le bureau. Je les prends et en décachette une. C'est l'écriture d'Heero.

- _Rendez vous pour le dîner, Réléna aimerait nous voir. _

Je penche la tête sur le côté, elle veut nous voir, pourquoi ? Et puis Heero est rentré dans la chambre alors que j'étais sous la douche avec Kou. My god, il va me tuer, c'est pas possible autrement. Help ! Penser à bloquer la porte. Mais si ça se trouve, il a pensé que j'étais seul sous la douche... Je reste pensif alors que deux bras m'enserrent la taille.

- A quoi rêves tu ?

- Au mot qu'a laissé Heero. Je me demande ce que veux Réléna.

- On verra bien, va t'habiller.

J'obéis.

- Ah au fait, le deuxième mot, c'est Heero qui dit qu'apparemment selon Sally, Margot et Ginnie passeront s'occuper d'Espérance.

- D'accord.

J'en ressors avec une salopette. La bretelle me tombe relativement de l'épaule et l'autre n'est pas attachée. Kou sourit en la remontant mais elle redescend.

- Je ne dois pas avoir les épaules faites pour ça.

- Pas grave, ça te donne ce petit air mutin et gamin que j'aime.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, j'aime sentir sa langue contre la mienne, j'aime quand il est doux et attentif. Il me fait oublier un moment qui je suis et me laisse croire que je lui suis indispensable. C'est ça ce que j'aime chez lui. Il finit par me prendre la main et on descend, je regarde une dernière fois ma petite puce et on quitte la chambre.

On traverse tout le hall et on arrive dans la grande salle à manger, y a pas encore grand monde, mais bon, je m'installe à côté de la place où s'installera sûrement Duo et Kou se met de l'autre côté. En face j'ai Rei.

- Alors t'as croisé Ginnie ?

- Hai, m'en parle pas, elle m'a pas lâchée.

J'étouffe un petit rire alors que Duo passe la porte en criant.

- Non non et non, hors de question !

- Duo, écoute moi, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Mais je m'en fiche Quatre il est hors de question que j'y aille, tu m'entends.

- Mais Duo on n'a pas le choix et tout le monde ira de toute manière.

- No ! Hee-chan, dis quelque chose toi.

Je vois Heero poser son regard sur moi puis sur Duo et soupirer.

- Il le faut, c'est tout.

Il coupe net, Duo s'affale à mes côtés en grommelant. Quatre est peiné et n'ose même pas me regarder. Ano, y aurait il des choses que je devrais savoir et qui ne seront pas divulguées de suite ?

La princesse entre suivie de Wufei, je le sens nerveux lui aussi et la princesse encore plus.

- Bon, après le dîner, j'aimerais que nous descendions aux laboratoires, les Mads ont des choses à vous dire concernant des améliorations devant être effectuées sur vos gundams. Aux vues des dernières informations nous ayant été rapportées, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Elle a l'air super sincère, je remarque à ce moment là que Zechs, Noin et leur fille ne sont pas là. Rei me glisse alors qu'ils sont dans les colonies. J'hoche la tête et on mange. Je n'écoute pas trop la discussion des adultes sachant que Duo boude toujours. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il n'a pas l'air heureux du tout. Et Quatre et Sally qui n'arrêtent pas de me regarder étrangement. C'est bizarre mais ma bonne humeur à tout de suite disparue.

Je ne comprends pas, est ce si difficile de dire ce qui se passe dans ce château ou c'est juste moi qui me fais des films complètement loufoque sur le fait que les adultes sont tendus et semblent cacher un immense secret ? Je suis fou ! C'est ça, ouais je suis complètement parano d'un coup.

On finit par se lever pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Sally me rejoint avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai rencontré Laura Devans.

- Moi aussi.

- Je n'ai rien dis mais…

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'elle Sally.

Elle hoche la tête et regarde le plafond, je sens qu'elle avait autre chose à me dire mais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens relativement mal la visite du sous sol. J'ai comme un étrange courrant froid qui me parcourt l'échine me signalant que je ne devrais pas y aller. Je n'aime pas ça mais vraiment pas ça.

Kou resserre sa poigne sur ma main mais ça ne me rassure même pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette appréhension, ce malaise. Et surtout que le regard de Quatre ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne le sens vraiment pas ce coup là.

Les portes s'ouvrent et on entre dans le drôle de hangar aménagé. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. On vient nous accueillir.

- Oh vous voila enfin. On désespérait de vous voir.

Duo marmonne quelque chose dans son coin et avance bien parce qu'il le doit.

- Venez voir, les autres sont déjà en train de travailler sur les données que vous nous avez apportées.

On avance doucement, mais sûrement. Je regarde le hangar me souvenant de tout ce qu'on a fait ici avec Rei, que de souvenirs. D'ailleurs je la vois parler avec Lana, elle doit lui expliquer comment on est devenu pilote. Je souris et puis soudain mon regard se fige. Rei c'est arrêté d'un coup de parler. Elle fixe quelque chose droit devant. Je tourne mon visage vers la petite table éclairée et je fais automatiquement un pas en arrière.

Je suis maudit.

C'est un cauchemar.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Non, pas eux, pas maintenant. Mon cœur manque un battement, je me sens bizarre. Devant moi se trouve les Mads, mais avec eux cette fois ci, J et G. Je choppe le regard de Quatre qui a l'air un peu apeuré de ma réaction. Heero a les poings qui se serrent convulsivement alors que Duo n'a qu'une envie c'est de disparaître.

Moi, que devrais je faire, je crois que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus a été plutôt néfaste, mais moi, moi qui suis leur projet, comment devrais je réagir ?

Mon sang se glace.

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que tout est fini pour moi ?

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que tout va être dévoilé ?

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je vais devenir un bon petit pantin ?

Je sens le regard de Kou sur ma nuque, je sais qu'il doit se poser des tonnes de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre parce que je n'ai pas le courage de parler. Mais surtout parce que j'ai dû mal à m'en remettre. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'eux, je ne les imaginais pas ainsi mais finalement, pour être aussi givrés et créer un être humain pour se battre, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose.

- Oh mon petit Duo, comment vas-tu ? Fais la voix rocailleuse de G.

- Très bien, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt.

Duo répond avec toute la haine qu'il porte dans son cœur. Je le sens, il ne les aime pas, ils les arborent.

- Il fallait s'y attendre.

- Et toi Heero, j'ai entendu que vous aviez raté une mission assez importante.

Je le vois serrer son poing encore plus. Ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont raté la mission, c'est moi et rien que moi. Je me suis fait à cette idée, si Kou a été blessé, si tout a raté, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Même si nous les avons tous sous estimés, il n'en reste pas moins que j'assume le fait de ne pas avoir été capable de me défendre sur ce coup là.

- Oh Lana. Il parait que vous avez bien progressez.

- Le terrain change plus que les entraînements.

- Oui, et serait ce l'un des deux autres pilotes.

Rei fait un pas en avant, elle n'a pas l'air ravie de les rencontrer. Il faut dire qu'elle sait ce qu'ils ont fait avant.

- Rei Fuwa, pilote du 07

- Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre pour ne surtout pas dire une connerie du genre « la réciprocité ne l'est pas ». Bon comment trouver un moyen de se faire la malle discrètement. Hum, je pars en courant alors qu'ils font causette.

- Mais dites moi, qui pilote le 06 ? Demande G.

Un gros blanc s'installe, je sens Heero me lancer un regard du style allez, faut bien faire face à la réalité, au moindre problème je suis là et Quatre qui baisse la tête se disant sûrement que ça va faire mal, Sally de même. Je fais un pas en avant, mon corps le fait tout seul, mon cerveau qui hurle de partir et lui qui avance.

Est ce que je dois vraiment affronter la réalité maintenant ?

J'aurais dû me faire à cette idée, tout ne pouvait pas se passer sans qu'ils apparaissent devant moi. C'est un obstacle, rien qu'un obstacle pour que je devienne plus fort.

Je lâche la main de Kou que j'ai dû broyer en apprenant qu'ils étaient là. J'apparais dans la petite lumière, garder son calme, c'est tout ce que je dois faire. Ne pas faire de vague, ne pas s'énerver, rester neutre.

- Un gamin, c'est bien ce qu'on m'avait dit.

Je relève doucement la tête pour ancrer mon regard dans le leur. Wufei fait un pas en avant.

- Voici J et G les mentors de Heero et Duo. Et voici.

Je le fais taire d'un mouvement de main. Il n'a pas besoin de le faire, je suis assez grand, j'ai une langue et je sais m'en servir. C'est à moi de me faire connaître.

- Dhark pilote du 06.

Je ne tremble pas, j'accepte mon sort et je me délecte un moment du fait qu'ils n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Ils me détaillent de la tête aux pieds, semblant essayer de voir si ce n'est pas une blague. Et non ce n'en est pas une, je suis bel et bien en vie, devant vous, pilote du gundam qui me revenait.

- Comment ? un simple souffle.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, mon regard se fait froid, je suis tendu mais j'affronte la vérité.

- Laura Devans.

Je vois G faire un pas en arrière alors que J en fait un avant voulant me toucher avec sa pince mécanique. Je fais un mouvement rapide pour qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Hors de question que ce monstre, que ce scientifique de merde me touche encore une fois.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

- C'est incroyable que tu sois encore en vie.

- Ouais n'est ce pas ? On me le dit souvent.

- Et sarcastique en plus.

- J'ai de qui tenir.

J fait bouger sa pince de métal et pose son regard sur Heero.

- Tu es au courrant ?

- Hai.

- Et…

- Iie.

Je commence à trembler, faut que je sorte d'ici où alors je vais commettre un double homicide. Je fais un pas en arrière avant de tourner le dos rapidement. J'ancre mon regard dans celui de Quatre puis de Sally.

- Vous auriez dû me prévenir.

Puis je pars en courant, monte dans l'ascenseur et rejoint le monde des mortels, de ces soldats qui ne savent pas tout ce qui se trament dans les sous sols, qui ne savent pas ce que la guerre amène les homme à faire.

Je cours et ne m'arrête pas, je cours et cours encore le plus vite possible et me retrouve devant la tombe de Thomas. Je sens les larmes couler alors que la lune regarde ce triste tableau que je lui offre.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement alors que toutes les vérités me reviennent à la figure comme un boomerang.

- OH Thomas, comme j'aimerais que tu sois là comme la dernière fois. A mes côtés pour me consoler, pour me rassurer, pour me prouver que je suis vivant et non pas une simple poupée.

Une image floue passe devant mes yeux alors que j'essaye par tous les moyens de la faire fuir.

- Je ne veux pas me souvenir, pas maintenant, pas maintenant je vous en prie.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer encore plus fort, une impression d'étouffement me prend à la gorge.

- J'ai mal 'tit frère, j'ai si mal, ma cheville me brûle.

Je pleure des larmes salées qui me creusent le visage. Je relève les yeux vers la lune.

- Pourquoi, dites moi pourquoi, mon cœur souffre autant ?

Je pose ma main dessus alors que je tente par tous les moyens de faire reculer ces images qui reviennent toujours dans les pires moments. Ce rouge si intense, ces cris si blessant et effrayés. J'ai mal, si mal. Faites les taire. Je déplace mes mains sur mes oreilles.

- Je vous en supplie, faites que ça se taise, faites le…

Je vois flou et d'un coup, je ne sens plus rien, que le vide.

« « «

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis toujours dehors, il fait frais mais en même temps le silence me rassure, je me recroqueville devant la tombe de mon frère. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là, à mes côtés comme il l'avait été la première fois. Non, je suis juste seul. Je me relève et regarde une fois de plus la lune, elle commence à se voiler. Je tourne mon regard vers le château et me relève. Il faut que je rentre.

J'avance doucement, comme un automate, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et pourtant. Je passe les grandes portes et évite habilement Wufei et Quatre qui me cherchent. Je monte les escaliers et entre dans ma chambre. Kou s'est endormi à côté d'Espérance, il a dû m'attendre un long moment.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain et me déshabille pour aller dans la cabine de douche. Ces voix reviennent encore, comme une litanie sans fin, un refrain dont on ne peut se débarrasser.

L'eau coule froide sur mon corps, qu'ai-je fais dites le moi, qu'ai-je fais pour que mon bonheur soit si éphémère ? Je ne veux pas redevenir un pantin, je les hais. Je les hais tellement.

Je donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur en face de moi. Je les hais, je les arbore, je les déteste. Je veux qu'ils crèvent, je veux voir leur sang couler le long de mes doigts, je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se prendre pour des dieux, je veux qu'ils comprennent que je ne suis pas leur marionnette, que le petit soldat assassin aux mains tachés de sang n'ai pu le leur.

Un cri sourd dans mes oreilles, un bruit si réel. Je me tiens le cœur. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans ce laboratoire, mais je sais une chose, c'est que j'y suis mêlé bien plus que je ne le pense.

Je tombe à genoux alors que je vois un corps étendu au sol.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Des cris.

Faites les taire.

Le feu qui s'approche.

Je tremble.

Le sang qui se répand sur le sol.

Encore cette sensation…

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir plus loin, deux bras me tirent hors de la douche pour m'emmitoufler dans une serviette et me faire asseoir sur le lit. Tiens Espérance n'est pas là. Je penche la tête sur le côté et vois le regard apeuré de Kou.

- Espèce d'abruti.

Il me frotte rapidement pour que ma peau devienne normale. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont bleutées, c'est amusant.

- Mais t'es malade de faire ça. Tu as vu la température de l'eau ?

- Température ?

- Oui, la température, tu aurais pu geler.

- Ah, sûrement.

La porte s'ouvre discrètement et quelqu'un se place en face de moi. C'est Heero. Enfin je ne sais pas s'il est rentré ou s'il n'était pas là avant. Si Espérance a disparu c'est que quelqu'un est passé…J'ai du mal à réfléchir…mon cerveau est encore embrumé…

- Kou, je peux s'il te plait ?

Je vois Kou le laisser et sortir. Heero s'agenouille devant moi. Pourquoi Kou n'a pas répliqué ? Pourquoi Kou fait il autant confiance à Heero alors que peu de temps avant il n'arrêtait pas de le chercher ? Auraient ils enterré la hache de guerre quelques minutes pour moi ?

- Ecoute moi bien, ne te laisse pas aller, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils savent que tu leur reviendrais, ils le savent parce que tu as eu un conditionnement, peut être peu de temps, mais ils savent que tes souvenirs reviendront. Ils pensaient que tu étais mort, alors ne leur fais pas le plaisir de leur revenir.

- Je sais Heero, mais ces cris, ces images.

- Kou sera là, je serais là, alors s'il te plait, ne fais pas en sorte de te retrouver seul avec eux.

J'hoche la tête doucement,

- Bien, Duo se fait du souci et les autres se posent des questions, mais je t'en prie reste toi-même.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de sortir, je l'entends échanger quelques mots avec Kou puis mon amour revient. Il m'allonge sur le lit et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

Je suis bien là, sa chaleur me réchauffe. Je ferme les yeux, il fait fuir ces voix et images. Il me murmure des mots tendres et doux dans le creux de l'oreille et moi je me laisse bercer.

- Ne me laisse pas.

C'est la dernière phrase que je prononce avant de m'endormir.

**A suivre…**

**Dhark** : HELP ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

**Yami**** se frottant les yeux car crevée** : Et bien c'est le chapitre.

**Dhark**** hurlant dans les oreilles de Yami alors que celle-ci baille** : J'ai bien remarqué que c'était un chapitre mais tu as vu ce qu'il y a dedans.

**Yami**** essayant de garder les yeux ouverts pour finir de taper** : Le bureau des réclamations vient juste de fermer ses portes, pour toutes demandes veuillez vous adresser au guichet demain.

**Dhark** : Mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Elle a vu l'état dans lequel elle me met et elle se permet de partir se coucher.

**Aku**** baillant lui aussi** : Te plains pas, c'est moi qui suis relégué à la clôturation du chapitre.

**Rei** : D'un autre côté, tu peux peut être le faire de temps en temps, ne ?

**Aku** : Maieuuuu si c'est ça je vais aller me coucher aussi.

**Rei**** attrapant le bras d'Aku avec un grand sourire** : Oh que non, y a toutes les reviews à faire.

**Aku** : C'est le travail de Yami d'abord.

**Lana** : Elle dort là et puis tu peux bien le faire une fois dans ta vie…je doute que ça te tue.

**Dhark** : Elle a raison d'abord.

**Aku**** tournant son visage vers Kou qui est assis dans un coin de la pièce qui lui fait un sourire désolé.**

**Kou** : Là je prends leur partie.

**Aku** : Bande de traîtres…je suis nul pour répondre aux reviews…

**Lana** : Meu nan tu seras très bien et puis je suis sûre que les lecteurs aimeraient te lire de temps en temps.

**Aku** : Gniagniagnia. C'est Yami qui est aimée pas moi.

**Kou**** se levant pour donner une taloche sur la tête à Aku **: Tais toi et réponds.

**Dhark** : Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Pour les lecteurs qui ont laissé une review, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire ce crétin.

**Aku**** qui fait apparaître la page des reviews** : T'ai entendu.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Syt the Evil Angel** :

Et bien voila une partie de ce que tu souhaitais exaucer. Les MADS le retour ! Mouhahahaha, comment ça on les a pas beaucoup vus ? T'inquiète dont pas…ils ne nous quittent pas tout de suite. Le lemon Dhark/Kou ? Non mais c'est quoi cette bande de pervers…Rooo c'est pas possible ça, la patience est une vertu ! Hé hé ! En tout cas missi à toi.

**Naera Ishikawa** :

Un chapitre un peu moins mimi, quoi que, en le relisant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils passent leur temps à s'embrasser…C'est désolant…mais bon, ça va bouger un peu maintenant. En tout cas missi à toi pour le petit mess et j'espère de tout cœur que le chapitre t'aura plu.

**Onarluca** :

Raaaa et ben aujourd'hui c'est pas Yami qui répond vu que mademoiselle dort…gnieuuu veux dormir aussi moi…Bon, pas grave. Comme tu peux le remarquer, on commence à rentrer dans ce qui va être le dénouement d'une partie de l'intrigue concernant Dhark mais ce n'est pas la fin de la fic. En tout cas, et bien, je vais pas dire que j'espère que tu as aimé vu que je suis persuadé que tu l'aimeras. Comment ça je suis super sûr de moi ? Nan je le suis pas, mais j'aime dire le contraire de Yami. Gniack !

**duoXheero** :

Vais te dire quelque chose, moi j'attend ta review pour ce chapitre…ben quoi, pourquoi les auteurs n'auraient pas le droit de demander une review alors que les lecteurs demandent des chapitres. Je trouve que c'est une juste cause, ne ? Bon d'accord je me tais. Pour les réactions, ben, tu vois, ça commence à prendre tournure même si ce n'est que le début…de la fin…nan je rigole. En tout cas j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre.

**Yansha** :

Alors alors, je la prends pas quel bout ta review…réflexion intense… par le début ce sera déjà une bonne chose. Même si tu ne review pas à chaque chapitre, cela fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies tout de même l'histoire. Ben ouais, Duo il peut pas être jaloux, c'est son Heero mais Kou lui, il en est moins sûr même si en tant que soldat, il est tout de même capable un minimum de différencier approche et attouchement à protection. M'enfin, on sait jamais. Et mon 'tit Kou et bien il est très possessif. Dhark tue en effet proprement, ben ouais, c'est tout un art et c'est un assassin dans les règles de l'art tout de même. Yami fait pas les choses à moitié pour son 'tit protégé. Pour ce qui est d'Espérance, et ouais on ne la revoit pas beaucoup mais tout de même. En tout cas missi de laisser un tit mot tout de même.

**Lilyunatat** :

Le but étant justement que ces passages soient grisants ! Hé hé, oui nous sommes de nature sadiques et méchantes, on nous l'a encore dit de vive voix mardi ou mercredi. LOL ! En tout cas voila donc la suite, et j'espère que tu auras aimé.

**Ephemeris** :

Et bien voila, tu auras ce chapitre alors que tu seras rentré chez toi. J'espère que tes vacances et ton retour se seront bien passés, que tu aimeras ce chapitre et que je pourrais bientôt lire la suite de ta fic. Ouais moi aussi je suis, en fait, je suis tout ce que lis Yami ! Bien que parfois, je m'endors mais bon. Elle me fait des résumés ensuite. Fin bref, ne tergiversons pas. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu, que ben que la suite te plaira aussi et puis je crois que c'est tout.

**misao**** maxwell** :

Et bien missi à toi Misao. Pour les révélations ça vient doucement mais sûrement. Pour Rei, hé hé, c'est un grand mystère pour tous les lecteurs de cette histoire. Quand est ce qu'elle verra que Lana à des vues sur elle ? Un jour sûrement mais quand…that is the question mamzelle. En tout cas missi d'avoir laissé un tit mot et puis ben à bientôt.

**mogyoda** :

C'est amusant comme la jalousie de Kou envers Heero et le côté protecteur de notre japonais envers Dhark sont appréciés. C'est vrai que c'est amusant mais bon…ça serait bête que Heero finisse par coller un flingue entre les deux yeux de mon 'tit perso. Une death, mouais pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être une fin…vais y songer…pendant que Yami dort, peux faire plein de chose…hé hé…missi en tout cas à toi.

**Yami-Rose Aka** :

Ouais plus de vacances pour un petit moment, maintenant c'est les deux pieds dans la merde histoire de donner un peu de punch à l'histoire. Donc j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

**Florinoir** :

Niack, attendrais tu un lemon entre Kou et Dhark ? C'est ce qu'il me semble avoir lu dans ta review, à moins que je me sois trompé, ce qui peut arriver. Mais bon, tu vois c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre même s'il y a des petites scènes chaudes…enfin, une scène mignonnette…GNIACK ! En tout cas ben j'espère que la suite t'aura plu.

**k-ré** :

C'est vrai que ce serait toujours du drama sur drama ce serait un peu lourd, et puis ce chapitre était vraiment prévu depuis longtemps même s'il a eu du mal à s'afficher sur l'écran. Mais bon, on y est arrivé et voila la suite à présent. En espérant qu'elle t'aura plu.

**Oci27** :

Bon ben comme me suis tapé toutes les reviews, Yami elle a dit que je devais faire la tienne aussi. Beuuuh y a pas à dire lire les reviews c'est super, y répondre, Yami le fait mieux que moi. Injustice. Fin bon, ben on attend tes reviews avec impatience et puis t'as raison, on est gentil avec ma Yami. Bon pour Rei, et bien tu vois, elle se rattrape un peu dans ce chapitre… Bon j'arrête le massacre là. A bientôt. Yami me dit de te faire un bisou, alors Kisu.

**Voila donc la fin des réponses aux reviews. Je remercie personnellement tout ceux qui ont laissé un tit mot pour nous encourager. Sachez que ça nous fait vraiment plaisir…et savoir qu'en plus vous aimez…c'est vraiment agréable. C'est encourageant et ça donne envie de poster la suite régulièrement. **

**Ensuite un tit quelque chose du prochain chapitre, vais fouiner un peu dans les documents…**

_« Apres tout, ne suis-je pas finalement ce pantin qu'ils voulaient tant ? Une jolie petite poupée qui part se battre sans rechigner. »_

**Et oui je suis plus sadique que Yami, j'avais le choix entre deux passages et j'ai préféré vous mettre une toute petite phrase. **

**N'oubliez pas la question qu'a posé Yami au début du chapitre, c'est très important pour nous. **

**Et puis un tit message pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre…ça ne prend pas longtemps…et ça fait extrêmement plaisir.**

**« Aku qui a enfin réussi à boucler le chapitre et tout seul. » **

**Je suis fier de moi.**

**KISU**


	24. Souvenirs perdus

**Dhark**** project 00**

**Note des auteurs : **Et bien après cette petite absence, nous revoici. Et ouais c'est les vacances, un bon petit mois de vacances avant de débuter les cours. On va tenter d'avancer un peu chaque fic.

Donc voici le chapitre 22, un chapitre que nous apprécions de par la tournure que prend le cours des choses. Et ouais, là, on rentre vraiment dans ce qui entoure Dhark…..

Miffi à ma tite Boub pour avoir corriger ce chapitre.

**Disclamers** : Toujours le même !

**PS** : Un blog à ouvert pour ce qui concerne nos fics, on va poster dedans nos projets, nos remarques, enfin plein de choses, hésitez pas à passer si vous avez des questions, il va se remplir petit à petit.

**_Bonne lecture._**

**Chapitre 22 : Souvenirs perdus.**

Lorsque j'émerge ce matin, je me sens étrange, comme si, quelque chose s'était produit la vieille. Dans les bras de Kou je tente doucement de me souvenir. Je sens les larmes se mettre à couler silencieusement sur mes joues, mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois leurs visages. Ces deux visages que je ne voulais plus voir, qui font revernir ces souvenirs enfouis au fond de moi.

Je ne comprends pas, je pensais pourtant avoir accumulé assez de haine contre eux pour ne pas recevoir tout ça aussi fortement. Je pensais réellement que je ferais face à ça d'une meilleure façon. Mais je pense qu'hier mes barrières étaient baissées du fait que j'étais tout joyeux.

Je tremble et les bras de Kou m'enserrent un peu plus fort, comme pour me protéger de quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais s'il savait que la chose dont je veux qu'il me protège n'est finalement nul autre que moi…

Je veux fuir ces cris, ce rouge et ces cadavres dont je ne connais rien. Et pourtant j'ai cette impression de déjà vu.

Mon passé, mon enfance, ces moments oubliés, pourquoi ?

- Repose toi mon ange.

Je tressaille, je ne suis pas un ange, je ne le serai jamais. Kou doit sentir mes tremblements parce que je le sens se relever un peu dans mon dos et déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

- Tu veux en parler mon ange ou pas ?

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

- Pour moi, si.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Je me tourne et enfoui mon visage contre son épaule. Si tu savais Kou, si seulement j'arrivais à te confier, ces choses qui me font si peur.

- Calme toi, calme toi.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas…

- Dhark.

- Dis le moi, dis moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, peu importe ce qui se passera.

- Je…

- Promets le moi, je t'en prie.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, je sais qu'il est brouillé par les larmes. Je le vois perdu, puis attendri. Il passe sa main sur mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui s'apprêtent à couler.

- Je te l'ai déjà promis Dhark, je ne te laisserai jamais.

- J'ai tellement peur.

- Chut, calme toi, calme toi.

Je le laisse me bercer et lentement je me sens de nouveau partir, dans la chaleur de ses bras, j'oublie un moment qui je suis, où je suis et pourquoi je suis sur cette terre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé un autre sens à ma vie, que celui d'être un pantin sans âme.

Et pourtant, dès fois j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je suis, une marionnette qui obéit sans s'en rendre compte. Une poupée avec qui on joue, et dont le visage de porcelaine est salie par le sang…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin que je me rendors contre Kou alors que sa main caresse doucement mon dos.

« « «

Il fait noir, est ce la nuit ?

Non, la nuit, on verrait ce qu'on appelle les étoiles et pourtant là je ne vois qu'un épais brouillard.

Je veux parler, mais ma voix est étouffée, quelque chose s'insinue dans ma bouche.

De la fumée.

Je tousse et mes yeux me piquent.

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite, mais rien, juste cette épaisse fumée noire.

J'entends un cri, je me tourne vers sa provenance.

Mais toujours que du noir.

Je ne vois rien, alors je ferme les yeux pour me diriger.

Mes pas me conduisent où ? Je ne sais pas, je me contente d'avancer sans but.

Soudain un obstacle, une grille. Je pose mes mains dessus, et suis le grillage…Je sens les espaces être de plus en plus grands. Je finis par trouver un trou et je me faufile dedans.

La fumée, elle est toujours là, mais au loin, j'aperçois la lumière.

J'avance, attiré par elle, cette lumière aux teintes que je ne connais pas. J'avance, le sol sous mes pieds nus n'est pas le même, il est plus dur que celui d'où je viens.

J'avance toujours, calmement, et la fumée se désépaissit. Je cherche toujours à rejoindre cette lumière, comme attiré par elle.

Je suis comme ces papillons charmés par la lumière qui viennent y mourir.

Et pourtant, je traverse ce voile et un paysage que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu apparaît. Une grande rue, vide, non pas vide, il y a une personne.

Je la connais, son visage m'est familier. Elle me regarde, elle a les yeux brouillés par les larmes et quelque chose brille dans ses yeux. Elle s'approche de moi, d'un pas rapide, je ne bouge pas.

Elle se rue à présent sur moi, elle pleure, pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer avant. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle s'agenouille devant moi et pose ses mains sur ma gorge. Que fait elle ? Elle serre. J'ai mal, mon souffle me manque. Et pourtant, elle ne me lâche pas.

Elle dit des mots, elle parle, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je ne perçois que celui que je connais si bien. Tuer.

Voyant mon regard qui ne change pas, qui accepte ce qu'elle me fait, elle arrête. Ses mains se desserrent et je peux respirer. Elle ne quitte pas mes yeux. Puis elle prend mes mains dans les siennes, elles sont rouges. Je la vois les tourner dans tous les sens, me dire des choses que je n'entends pas. Tout est trop flou, le bruit des ambulances couvre tout.

Moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle me dit quelque chose et mes yeux s'écarquillent avant que je ne tombe en arrière et que tout se brouille au niveau de ma vue. Je ne vois plus rien, je sombre.

« « « «

Je me réveille en sursaut, tremblant et suant de peur. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont normales pourtant. Du moins, j'en ai l'impression. La faible lumière qui filtre par les rideaux me le confirme. Je cherche désespérément autour de moi quelqu'un, mais personne.

- Kou.

Il ne me répond pas. Je le cherche rapidement en quittant le lit, mais plus personne dans la pièce. Je pose ma main sur le bureau pour essayer de me calmer, et je sens une étrange feuille. J'allume la lumière et le lit.

- _Dhark_

_Je suis descendu m'occuper Espérance. _

_Je t'aime, Kou._

Je sens mon cœur se calmer, je ne devrais pas réagir aussi fortement ; Il faut que je me calme.

Je passe des vêtements qu'on m'a déposés sur un meuble, c'est bien au moins, c'est large, comme il me fallait là pour être à l'aise. Je passe donc le baggi noir et le tee-shirt gris avant de quitter la chambre.

J'erre un moment dans les couloirs, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rejoindre les autres, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'être seul et en même temps non.

J'avance donc pour me retrouver dans la salle d'entraînement, je soupire en me rappelant toutes les heures que j'ai passées avec Wufei ici. Je passe ma main sur les murs en soupirant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Dhark ?

Je me retourne vivement vers Wufei justement. Ce mec, je l'adore, il arrive toujours avec la phrase qui tue.

- Tout va extrêmement bien Fei.

Il hoche la tête de dépit, quoi, qu'ai-je dis ? Il s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ta tête prouve tout le contraire.

Ouais, je sais, je dois même pas être correctement coiffé tellement j'ai pas pris le temps de le faire ce matin. Wufei hausse les épaules.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Sally non plus n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que, j'ai peur des réactions…

- Des réactions, tu sais Dhark, on en a tellement vu, que maintenant, nous n'avons plus la même vision des choses que les autres.

Je sais, je le sais très bien, il a suffi de voir la réaction d'Heero, il suffit d'être avec vous pour savoir tout ça. Tu as été la première personne que j'ai rencontrée de ce monde qui était le mien, la toute première. Je me laisse tomber assis au sol.

- J et G, si j'ai réagi ainsi hier, c'est parce que je les connais.

Wufei s'installe à mes côtés et ne dit rien.

- Sally, Quatre, Heero, ils sont au courant. Ils le savent, et Rei aussi. J et G sont les personnes qui m'ont créé, je ne suis pas né normalement.

Je le sens surpris.

- Toi tu as vu, tu sais que Duo et Heero s'aiment plus que tout. Tu les as vus s'éloigner de leur mentor pour mener leur propre guerre. Celle menant à la paix. Mais lorsque les soldats quittent la base, il en faut d'autres. Dont un qui ne partira jamais, un qui sera fidèle. Créer cet être était en leur pouvoir, deux adn, un seul être.

Je laisse un tout petit moment passer.

- Heero sait que je suis en quelque sorte son fils, Duo ne le sait pas encore. Seulement tout aurait pu se passer normalement, si J et G à la fin de la guerre n'avaient pas tué tous ceux qui avaient un rapport avec ce projet : D.H.A.R.K. Un projet fou mais qui avait réussi et pourtant, qui devait être détruit.

Un autre silence s'installe.

- Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu voulais tant te battre. Et Laura Devans est une des laborantine je parie.

- Oui, elle n'était pas sur place, elle m'a recueilli alors que j'avais échappé à l'incendie. Je ne me souvenais de rien, j'ai oublié tout ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai que des brides de souvenirs qui reviennent petit à petit. Et ça me fait peur.

Wufei passe un bras autour de mes épaules et je me laisse aller contre lui.

- Tu sais Dhark, pour moi tu seras toujours ce gamin que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt, ce gamin plein de fougue, de courage et d'envie. Avide de se battre, avide de vouloir la paix, avide de vouloir sauver les gens. Sans connaître ton passé, ni ton futur, j'ai juste vu en toi un garçon qui était comme moi. Les principes en moins bien sûr, mais qui avait cette même envie, ce même désir. Je sais que le passé fait mal, mais il te faut un jour l'affronter pour évoluer et passer le cap. Regarde, Kou, tu te sens bien avec lui, alors qu'au début ce n'était pas ça.

Je souris, il a raison.

- Vi, et je l'aime tellement.

- Alors lui aussi a le droit de savoir, tout comme Duo.

- Mais j'ai peur.

- La peur, c'est un sentiment humain.

- Je sais.

- Alors, il te faudra un jour combattre cette peur et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Thanks Fei, tu as toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et je souris. Il faut que je prenne sur moi un peu plus encore et que je parle avec Duo, que je parle avec Kou. Que je dise à ces deux personnes que j'aime le plus, qui je suis vraiment.

Je me relève doucement en souriant.

- Allez je vais me montrer, histoire de rassurer tout le monde.

- Ils sont dans la grande salle, normalement.

- Thanks.

Je m'apprête à passer les portes, puis demi tour et je dépose un smack sonore sur la joue de mon chinois préféré. Il me fait un étrange sourire alors que je disparais de son champ de vision. Je traverse en courrant les couloirs, je dois sourire, comme je souriais avant et c'est tout.

Je fais un dérapage contrôlé au niveau d'un tournant et j'évite de justesse quelques soldats parlant. Je continue ma course et j'arrive devant la salle de réunion de la première fois. Roooo Leo et Leon sont là. Je me rue sur la petite boule de poils, enfin, plus si petite que ça mais bon.

Il se met à faire un drôle de bruit et je souris. Je lui caresse le ventre alors qu'il grogne de plaisir. Rooo qu'il m'a manqué. Je donne une petite tape sur la tête du papa qui émet un bruit avant de se recoucher la tête dans ses pattes.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Je me prends un petit coup de langue et je souris de plus belle. Finalement je reviendrais plus tard.

- ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour.

Le lionceau se met à sautiller partout, je souris, je me mets debout et leur fait signe de me suivre. C'est amusant de voir les gens se pousser lorsqu'on passe. Ben quoi, ce ne sont que deux félins, c'est comme les chats en plus gros. Notre petite balade faite, j'ai les idées nettement plus claires et aérées. Ben vi, c'est que ça court vite ces animaux alors dans le parc du château on s'est bien défoulé.

Retour à la salle de réunion, bon allez, je pousse la porte et passe une tête échevelée.

- Dhark ? Sursaute Quatre.

Je lui fais un grand signe de la main.

- YO Quatre, 'lo tout le monde, sorry but, faisais une balade avec les deux monstres.

A ses mots, le lionceau entre dans la salle et se met à courir partout.

- Euh, ouais, il est increvable c'te lionceau. Trowa tu leur donnes quoi à manger.

Le garçon à la mèche me fait un drôle de sourire, d'accord je ne le saurais pas. J'avance dans la pièce et me laisse tomber à côté d'Heero.

- Dites, personne n'aurait vu Kou, c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé Espérance.

- Il doit être en entraînement, Espérance doit être avec Sally.

- OK, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser travailler en paix.

Je m'apprête à repasser la porte.

- Dhark ?

- Vip Quatre.

- Euh…

- C'est bon je vais bien. Mon grand frère est venu jouer son rôle.

Il me fait un sourire et je lui rends, les autres me regardent comme si j'étais taré. Et je quitte la salle en pouffant. Bon, allez, direction l'infirmerie.

Mon petit lionceau me suit toujours, il est trop mimi. On arrive à l'infirmerie, et je ne suis même pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Laura.

- Laura, pouvez vous me passer le plateau là bas ?

- Bien sûr.

Bon faut que je récupère ma puce moi, allez, on y va. J'ouvre la porte.

- 'lu Sally, viens prendre Espérance, je crois que Kou te l'a laissé.

- Oh Dhark.

Je lui offre un grand sourire, Sally me pousse sur un lit et me regarde sous toutes les coutures.

- Sally, je vais bien.

- Ouais ouais, je n'ai pas pu t'examiner depuis l'incident, alors laisse moi te voir. Histoire que je sache si Heero a pris soin de toi, Kou a moins fait de chichi lorsque je l'ai ausculté.

- Gniagniagnia.

- Oh tu peux faire cette tête.

Elle remonte mon tee-shirt et regarde les deux blessures qui cicatrisent plutôt biens et vites. Elle passe un doigt dessus et je souris, ça chatouille.

- Et bien tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Kou n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

- Mouais, il est trop protecteur. Je marmonne.

Elle éclate de rire.

- Je croirais entendre, Heero et Duo.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire et me fait un sourire plus triste.

- Je suis désolée pour hier…je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'aurais du te prévenir que J et G étaient dans le hangar.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est oublié.

- Oui mais tout de même, je m'en suis voulu et puis Quatre aussi.

- T'en fais pas, Wufei est venu me parler tout à l'heure, il m'a bien remonté le moral. De toute manière, fallait bien que je les vois.

- Hum, si tu le dis, mais fais tout de même attention à toi. D'ailleurs, Kou, Lana et Rei sont en bas avec eux, il va falloir que tu ailles les voir pour ton gundam. Je crois qu'ils avaient quelques soucis pour l'ouvrir.

Je souris et saute du lit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais y aller maintenant, je te laisse Espérance.

- Pas de soucis.

Je commence à sortir mais Sally me retient.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtise.

- Promis.

Je quitte la salle, Léo toujours à ma suite, j'avance tranquillement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je n'ai pas le temps d'actionner le bouton qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Laura.

- Laisse moi venir avec toi.

Sur le coup, je ne peux pas le lui refuser. Apres tout, elle a beau me détester, j'ai beau avoir ce sentiment, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle aussi a quelque chose à régler avec eux. J'hoche donc la tête et monte dans l'ascenseur, je tape un drôle de chiffre et il se met en marche. On reste dans le silence, qu'elle finit par couper.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans le laboratoire.

Je baisse la tête.

- Non, je n'ai que des souvenirs, enfin des brides, je n'arrive pas à tout mettre ensemble tellement c'est horrible.

- Ils sont vraiment en bas.

- Oui, je les ai vus hier, ils étaient plutôt surpris.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Les portes s'ouvrent devant nous et on entre dans le hangar. Il y a du bruit dans le fond, on s'approche sans bruit, juste avec ce quelque chose qui serre la poitrine. L'appréhension encore.

J'entends une voix, il me semble que c'est celle de Duo, il n'a pas l'air très heureux.

- Mais je m'en fous de ton truc le vieux, mon gundam t'y toucheras pas, je le ferai moi-même.

- Duo, tu ne peux pas implanter ce circuit là.

- Et pourquoi pas ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec le gundam des autres mais pas death, t'y touches plus.

- DUO !

- SHUT UP !

Il a du coffre mon 'tit Duo. Laura regarde tout autour d'elle, je vois son visage changer au fur et à mesure, on dirait qu'il y a de l'énervement, de la peur, de la haine, de la tristesse. On approche des gundams, ils ont été descendus par la plate forme. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai un gundam à tripatouiller. Je m'approche de celui de Duo, le mien est juste à sa droite et quelqu'un essaye de l'ouvrir.

- ça sert à rien, vous n'y arriverez pas. Dis je bien fort.

Duo baisse la tête vers moi alors que G fait de même et J en haut de mon gundam laisse tomber sa clé.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- Système défensif contre attaque externe. Je suis la seule personne à qui il obéit. Ce n'était pas bien dur de bousiller vos codexs. Alors pour être aussi aimable que Duo : Virez vos sales pattes de mon gundam.

Je vois J ramasser ses affaires et descendre, il me fait face mais Laura passe devant moi.

- Professeur J, quelle heureuse rencontre.

Il blanchit, hé hé, dans ta gueule.

- Laura Devans.

- Et oui, c'est bien moi, je suis heureuse de voir que mon visage vous rappelle quelque chose.

Il y a de la haine dans sa voix.

- Alors c'est bien vous qui avez élevé Dhark.

- Oui, c'était tentant. Apres ce que vous aviez fait, comment ne pas vouloir se venger.

G rejoint J devant nous.

- Un retard, mon seul retard qui m'aura valu la vie.

- Dhark, qui est ce ? Demande Duo en nous rejoignant.

- Laura Devans, je suis la mère adoptive de Dhark.

Duo relève un sourcil en me regardant, Heero, qui est descendu peu avant moi, le rejoint vite fait ainsi que les autres. Rei me regarde étrangement, je lui fais comprendre que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de la laisser venir. Elle hoche la tête, elle sait et elle comprend bien qu'elle doit avoir envie de se venger, de leur faire comprendre que tout ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu.

J et G se sentent un peu mal à cause de toute cette foule.

- Dhark, oh te voila enfin. Fait S. Euh, il se passe quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout. Fait Laura. Juste des retrouvailles de longue date.

C'est moi ou sa voix est relativement ironique. Moi je sens le regard de J sur moi, je n'aime pas ça. Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

- Dhark, tu pourrais venir m'aider à faire quelque chose sur mon gundam. Demande Rei.

- Euh yes.

Elle me prend la main et me tire vers son gundam, je sens leurs deux regards rester sur moi. Je n'aime pas ça. On monte sur Hakujosha. Et Rei ancre son regard dans le mien.

- Tu m'as fait peur Dhark hier, il faut que tu restes calme.

- Je sais, Fei m'a déjà fait la remarque ce matin.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas, quand je te vois devant eux, je n'arrive pas à te reconnaître, ce n'est pas toi.

Je la vois baisser la tête, je dépose mes lèvres sur son front.

- Je sais. Ils font remonter les souvenirs et … je sais que je ne suis plus vraiment moi, ou alors peut être que c'est moi.

Elle me regarde apeurée, je lui fais un pauvre sourire avant de rentrer dans son cockpit.

- Alors tu voulais que je te bidouille quoi ?

Et une bonne demi heure passe pendant laquelle je lui fais les réglages nécessaires puis Lana l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne voir un truc dans son gundam. Je la laisse pour rejoindre le mien. J est toujours en train de fouiner pour le bidouiller. Je monte rapidement dessus.

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas y toucher il me semble.

- Tu seras bien obligé.

- Je le ferais moi-même, et où est passé Laura ?

- Heero l'a envoyé chercher Sally.

- Ah Heero, ça ne m'étonne pas, maintenant virez vous.

Je pose ma main sur la paroi.

- Lu, c'est moi, tu peux ouvrir.

Le cockpit s'enclenche et je m'installe sous le regard ébahi de l'espèce de machine qui doit avoir plus de ferraille que de chair en lui. Je me mets à tapoter rapidement sur le clavier.

- Lu, état des système.

- Tout es en ordre.

- Bien.

Je tends ma main à l'homme machine.

- La pièce.

Il me la donne en regardant l'intérieur de l'engin, il doit être surpris qu'il parle.

- Tu l'as doté d'un logiciel à capacité de réflexion.

- Hum.

- Impressionnant. Tu es vraiment…

- Je vous arrête là, je ne suis rien du tout.

J'insère le programme rapidement dans Lucifer, et j'attends de voir ce que ça fait. Lorsque je vois qu'elle commence à réinitialiser toutes mes données, je tape un truc rapide et la bloque

- Je peux savoir ce que s'est ?

- Un programme de réinstallation de certaines données.

- Ah ouais, pourquoi m'avoir donné ça et pas aux autres ?

- Parce que le tien est plus complexe.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Je retire le disque et le jette dans le vide, il vient s'écraser au pied de mon gundam.

- Dhark, c'est normal que je me sente bizarre.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, je vais t'arranger tout ça.

Je commence à pianoter rapidement mais une poigne de fer s'abat sur mon poignet. Je tourne mon visage rapidement vers le sien. J'ai peur d'un coup.

- Ecoute moi bien Dhark, tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant. Tu n'as pas été créé pour ça.

- Shut up !

- Tu vas me laisser m'occuper de ce gundam.

- Non !

- Dhark !

- Hors de question, vous m'entendez, je me fiche de ce que vous voulez faire ou ce que vous croyez vouloir faire. Vous ne toucherez pas à Lu, quoi que vous vouliez faire. Il est hors de question que vous le reprogrammiez en y introduisant quoi que ce soit.

- C'est nous les fabricants de gundam jusqu'à présent.

- Et pas que de gundam apparemment. Fais je d'une voix glaciale.

Il fait un pas en arrière, pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas tombé ? Il ne comprend pas, il ne touchera pas à mon gundam. Je me lève de mon siège et sort.

- Lu, comme d'hab, si le moindre problème se passe, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Oui.

Il se referme.

- Vous pouvez tenter ce que vous voulez, vous ne le toucherez pas.

Je commence à descendre, je pose le pied au sol mais je suis interpellé.

- Dhark, reviens ici !

- Mais bien sûr.

- DHARK !

Je ne me retourne pas, je continue d'avancer pour rejoindre la sortie. Arrivent juste à ce moment Laura et Sally.

- Sally, voulez vous bien me stopper ce garçon ?

Sally me regarde mais n'amorce aucun geste. Kou me rejoint rapidement.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Rien.

Je suis énervé, la colère monte doucement en moi, j'ai cette impression le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Qu'il ne me touche ou ne m'approche pas, sinon je serais capable de le tuer ce connard.

- Kou, oblige le à rester.

Kou pose sa main sur mon épaule, je me retourne rapidement et ancre mon regard dans le sien. Je t'aime Kou mais n'interfère pas entre lui et moi.

G arrive lui aussi rapidement, apparemment il devait encore se prendre la tête avec Duo.

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Il a refusé de mettre le programme.

- Quoi ? Mais tu dois le mettre.

Je me retourne rapidement, mes yeux sont plissés et je vois rouge.

- Je dois quoi ? J'ai dû mal entendre, désolé, vous savez, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'éducation.

Je sais que Laura sourit et ça rend malade les deux mentors.

- Là n'est pas la question, ce programme tu dois le mettre.

- Ah oui, vraiment, vous pensez sérieusement que je vais le faire ? Euh, je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il vous manque quelques cases. Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais réinitialisé mon gundam ?

Il y a un gros blanc.

- Vous le pensiez, en fait, vous deviez plutôt croire que je serais assez con pour ne pas comprendre ce que vous vouliez magouiller. Mais je ne suis pas si con que ça merde.

- Ne parle pas comme ça. Fait J.

Je relève un sourcil.

- Et c'est vous qui allez m'en empêcher peut être. Laissez moi rire. Vous ne le toucherez pas.

Mon regard se fait plus froid, j'ai cette drôle de sensation dans mon dos, ça me démange.

- Laura, peut on savoir ce que tu lui a mis dans la tête.

- Moi, rien, je lui ai juste mis entre les mains le journal de bord que je tenais.

- Le journal de bord ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, vous ne le saviez pas, j'ai tenu un journal de bord de tout ce qui s'est passé durant mes années à votre service, du début à la fin du projet.

On rit moins, la vérité fait souvent mal.

- Un journal. Il n'empêche pas Dhark, que tu vas me laisser mettre cette disquette dans ton gundam.

Mais il est sourd ou quoi. Il veut seulement m'énerver pour que je lui en colle une c'est ça ?

- Il en est hors de question vieux fou.

Je ne la sens pas partir mais arriver si. Sa main métallique sur ma joue me répugne. Je pose ma main sur ma joue. Je sens quelque chose de chaud et aqueux couler entre mes doigts. Mon regard se voile. Du sang. Une douleur dans mon dos, une douleur dans ma poitrine.

- Tu vas m'écouter à présent, je me fiche de savoir ce que cette femme a pu te mettre dans la tête. Ni d'ailleurs ce que Heero t'a dit. Tu vas bien te rentrer ça dans le crâne et tu vas m'obéir.

- Obéir.

Une image me traverse l'esprit, c'est moi, enfant, cette même scène. J devant moi, l'air furieux. J'avais peur. Il crie et moi je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je pleure et je reprends un coup. Je ne devais pas pleurer, un soldat ne pleure pas. Je me calme, il part, je reste seul. Ne plus pleurer, ne plus avoir peur, ne plus lui faire de tort. Obéir sagement.

Mes yeux se plissent de plus en plus. Je regarde ma main, mais doigts sont couverts de sang. Ce sang si rouge qui est le mien. Ces mêmes mains souillées tellement de fois. Un assassin et un monstre. Un démon.

- Obéir…

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, ce même sourire d'avant le carnage de la base à Kyoto.

- Dhark, calme toi. Fait la voix d'Heero.

- Non, ils ont raison, après tout. Obéir est ma tâche première.

Je relève mon visage et les regarde. Je sais que je ne suis plus le même. Désolé Rei, désolé Wufei. Désolé tout le monde, mais je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai juste cette irrésistible envie de laisser au placard tous mes bons principes.

- Apres tout, ne suis-je pas finalement ce pantin qu'ils voulaient tant ? Une jolie petite poupée qui part se battre sans rechigner.

Kou pose sa main sur mon épaule pour essayer de me calmer. Heero fait un geste rapide pour l'en empêcher. Je fais un bon sur le côté avant de les regarder tous.

- Mais Heero…

- Ne bouge pas, ne l'approche pas.

Il se tourne vers moi et hoche la tête doucement.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Dhark, il faut juste que tu te calmes et laisse Sally te soigner.

- Me calmer ? Serais tu calmes dans ce même cas ?

Il hoche négativement la tête, Duo s'avance doucement. Je ne réagis pas. Il me regarde étrangement et pose sa main sur ma blessure.

- Dhark, écoute Heero et calme toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me calmer.

Je commence à respirer étrangement, ma vision s'altère de nouveau.

Un grand couloir, des cris, les murs sont d'une drôle de couleur. J'avance comme un automate et touche ce mur. C'est beau, une couleur si étrange, une sorte de mélange.

Je regarde mes doigts couverts de cette couleur, on dirait de la fraise. Je la porte à mes lèvres, son goût est âpre et métallique.

Un cri je me retourne, et je vois une femme apeurée qui fixe le sol en bégayant.

Je baisse la tête pour voir ce qui se passe et à mes pieds se trouvent un homme en blouse tachée de cette même couleur.

C'est beau, je penche la tête sur le coté. Les cris me parviennent alors que je souris.

- C'est toi, assassin.

J'ouvre les yeux d'effrois alors que les mots me percutent de plein fouet. Je pousse un hurlement à fendre l'âme. C'est moi, c'est bien moi, enfant, ce rouge, ces cris. Des corps sans visages, des corps sans vies. Ses cris qui se répercutent dans ma tête sans fin.

- Qu'ai-je fais, mais qu'ai-je fais ?

- Dhark, calme toi.

- Je suis un assassin, j'ai…

- Oui, tu as été conditionné pour ça Dhark.

Je sors des bras de Duo et le regarde effrayé, mes mains, sont rouges, si rouges. Je plante mon regard dans celui de J.

- Tu es un parfait petit assassin et tu le seras toujours que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es un être créer dans cet unique but.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Raaaa je suis trop sadique !

**Duo** : Et ça l'amuse en plus.

**Aku** : Hé hé, moi aussi.

**Duo** : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel.

**Dhark** : Je suis en train de péter un plomb.

**Aku** : Vip. Grand sourire heureux

**Heero** : Ils sont fous.

**Yami** : Nous, non, on met juste la note qu'il manquait dans cette fic, c'est-à-dire…je vous laisse deviner.

**Dhark** : Je ne veux pas connaître la suite.

**Yami**** et Aku en chœurs** : Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'on va taper tout de suite.

**Dhark** : My god !

**Aku**** grand sourire** : Alors aimé ? Pas aimé ? A la semaine prochaine.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

La Li Oh ! Ah non ça c'est la réplique de Shuichi…'lut Mina ! Et ouais, c'est moi qui fait les réponses, enfin, réponses, ça va être du générale, sinon le chapitre sera pas bouclé pour le WE…..

Alors, pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné, c'est moi Dhark….ouais le mec qui se mange tout dans la gueule dans ce chapitre….J'ai eut le droit de venir taper de quoi vous répondre…._Sourit bêtement devant le pc_….dommage que je n'ai pas le droit de modifier le texte du dessus…Snif, mais bon, passons au sujet de cette partie.

Alors…._relisant la liste des reviews et se mettant à taper_…donc les questions, ouais on va commencer par le plus simple. Donc quand est ce que Duo sait pour moi…_ce tourne vers Aku qui mâchouille son stylo_…bientôt normalement, du moins, vu comment finit ce chapitre, c'est bien partit pour….HELP !

En ce qui concerne J et G, je les hais, vraiment, j'aimerais bien en faire des boites de conserves moi, mais c'est pas possible pour le moment. Apparemment certains les avait oublié, comment peut on oublier ces deux êtres immondes….Fin bon, je l'es avais oublié un petit instant aussi, Beuuu, je pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient maintenant. Alors qu'enfin je peux couler des moments tranquilles avec mon petit Kou…..Il est passé où celui là d'ailleurs…._Tournant la tête à gauche puis à droite_…ah ben voyons, sur le lit en train de lire un manga, pfff alors que moi je me bosse….beuuuu monde cruel…Injustice…Vais monter un club avec Fei tient…..

_Yami__ passant et donnant une tape sur la tête de Dhark_…Bosse.

Maieuuuuuuu, c'est pas croyable, tout le monde se ligue contre moi….donc qu'est ce que je dois encore ajouter…_relis ses fiches_…Ah oui, je suis aimé…et on s'en fait pour moi…Comme c'est gentil tout ça…moi aussi vous aime…._Se penche doucement pour que Yami et Aku n'entendent pas_…Dites vous voudriez pas faire en sorte que je m'en prenne moins dans la gueule…_Attaque aux chibi eyes_….Tekudasai….Please……

Arg, j'ai lu que quelqu'un voulait mettre plus de piment, mais mais mais, en faites, vous voulez ma mort, c'est ça…..

Pour Lei et Lana, beaucoup se pose des questions sur leur relation…Moi aussi pour tout vous dire…pour une meilleure amie, j'espère qu'elle viendra me voir à un moment pour qu'on parle…je vois bien qu'elle se sent bien avec notre petite Italienne, mais ensuite que ce passera t il ? J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi….

Je crois que j'ai à peu prés tout passé en revu, donc à présent, la question qui était posée dans le dernier chapitre. Normalement les vignettes seront placées à la fin de la fic, sauf si changement, une nouvelle fic sera crée pour. Se sera une sorte de dossier, enfin, Yami et Aku sont en train de planifier ça, en sachant que l'un est pour la fin de la fic et l'autre pour le dossier….k'so, on est pas arrivé…..

Et puis, regarde à droite, puis à gauche, pour Aku, ouais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait la clôture d'un chapitre. D'habitude c'est Yami, enfin sauf pour ses fics à lui, mais Yami est plus aptes relationnellement dirons nous. Et puis pour ceux qui se trompent encore, Aku, c'est un mec, je peux vous le garantir…Il parait qu'il a passé du temps pendant leur mois de taff à mâter les culs dans la rue…je pensais pas ça de lui…Mais apparemment, mecs ou filles…._Se tait de peur d'être repérer_…

Bon, bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais va falloir que je pense à le boucler ce passage, donc, voila, je vous remercie tous de m'aimer, moi aussi je vous aime !

_Se prend une tape sur la tête par Rei qui passait par là !_

Beuuuu, donc MERCI à tous et puis, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de l'écran, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire les petits commentaires que vous faites pour cette histoire. Mon histoire…..

Regarde de nouveau sa fiche….J'allais oublier le passage du prochain chapitre…Choisit par Aku qui était fier de la dernière fois.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Pourquoi quoi ?_

- _Pourquoi une telle tuerie ?_

_Je penche la tête sur le coté, un sourire venant étirer mes lèvres laissant apparaître mes dents._

- _J'en avais envi. C'est tout._

My god ça promet tout ça, c'est pourquoi je vais aller profiter des bras de mon petit Kou tant que je suis encore indemne.

**KISU**

**See**** ya**


	25. Vérité

**Dhark**** project 00**

**Notes des auteurs : **Voila le nouveau chapitre de Dhark, il est plus long que les autres, parce qu'on a voulu y mettre plein de chose. Donc on espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'on c'est bien amusé à l'écrire.

Miffi à Boub-chan pour ses corrections.

**Attention** : Ce chapitre contient des **scènes** hum **sanglantes** et du léger **lime**. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de dire qu'on ne vous avait pas prévenu. Nous avons donc passé cette fic en rating M pour plus de sécurité.

Nous rappelons dans cette fic, que nous ne mettons plus rien concernant les updates et tout ça dans nos fics ou bio, un blog a été créé pour vous tenir au courrant de tout ça, ainsi que des futurs projets. Hésitez pas à y faire un tour et mettre des comms.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 23 : Vérité.**

- Tu es un parfait petit assassin et tu le seras toujours que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es un être créé dans cet unique but.

Duo me regarde les yeux brillants d'une étrange étincelle. Je suis un assassin, oui, j'ai tué.

- Dhark, ne l'écoute pas, tu n'es pas comme ça.

Je regarde Rei, elle pleure, pourquoi pleure t elle ? Je n'en vois pas la raison. Elle le savait, tout comme moi. Je suis un assassin, je le savais et pourtant j'ai voulu le ranger dans un coin.

J'approche ma main du visage de Duo, mais je ne le touche pas, mes mains couvertes de sang ne devraient pas pouvoir le salir.

- Je suis désolé Duo, tu aurais sûrement souhaité que je sois différent.

- Dhark, je t'interdis de dire ça. Fait Heero.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que je tiens à toi. Je ne juge pas les gens d'après leurs actes mais en fonction de leur cœur.

Je vois sa main s'approcher de moi, je recule vivement.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Dhark, je t'en prie ne les écoute pas.

- Et pourquoi ne devrait il pas nous écouter ? Nous l'avons conçu.

Je regarde mes mains.

- Oui, vous l'avez peut être conçu, mais vous ne serez jamais ses parents. Hurle Rei.

Je sens l'acte arriver, J n'a pas le temps d'approcher Rei que je lui tiens déjà sa main fermement.

- Ne la touchez pas.

- Tu as progressé.

- Le terrain.

- Ou tout simplement les implants.

Je plisse les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre de ne pas en rajouter. Je ne veux pas savoir les entraînements que j'ai subi, ni à quoi j'ai été nourri, ni quelle merde ils m'ont injecté pour que j'ai de telles réactions.

- Ecoute Dhark, tu ne changeras pas le passé.

- Je le sais. Je l'ai compris bien avant votre arrivée.

Je lâche sa main pour regarder G qui me parlait.

- Alors arrête de te mentir!

- Je ne suis pas le seul à mentir dans ce cas là. Vous ne leur avez jamais dit.

- Tais toi !

- Apres tout, Heero est au courant.

- C'est toi qui lui as dit.

- Et alors ?

- Ils ont bien le droit de savoir la vérité non ? Fait Laura d'une voix froide. Depuis ce jour où vous avez mis le feu au laboratoire, où vous avez décidé de faire disparaître toute trace de ce projet.

- Nous ne pensions pas que tu ne serais pas sur les lieux et qu'il survivrait.

- Et pourtant vous auriez dû. Il a cet instinct de survie.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne me gènent pas.

- Un parfait petit soldat, capable de tuer et de survivre. C'est ce que vous avez créé avec un mélange d'ADN qui serait parfait.

- Vous vous êtes servis de Duo et moi pour créer ce que vous n'aviez pas pu avoir.

Je regarde Heero qui se tient droit et qui ne les quitte pas des yeux. Je pose mon regard sur Duo qui a les yeux ouverts par la surprise.

- J'ai élevé Dhark par vengeance. Je l'ai vu grandir en espérant qu'un jour, je vous retrouverais. Et que la vérité serait mise à nue. DHARK : Duo and Heero arrangement. Project 00. (1)

Je me sens mal, je relève la tête vivement vers eux, je sais que mes yeux sont brouillés par les larmes, et pourtant je ne pleure pas.

- Peut importe ce que je suis, ce que vous avez voulu faire de moi en me créant. Je ne serais jamais plus votre jouet. JAMAIS ! Je vous hais, je vous hais tellement.

- Dhark !

- Oh non vous pourrez dire cent fois mon nom, vous n'êtes rien pour moi. RIEN ! Vous avez voulu me tuer, je ne vous servais plus à rien, alors faites comme si c'était le cas.

Je tourne les talons et commence à partir, je sens un corps chaud se plaquer contre mon dos. Je sens à l'odeur que c'est Kou. Il dépose ses lèvres sur ma nuque avant de me raccompagner à l'ascenseur. J'entends encore leurs voix m'appeler, mais je ne fais rien. J'avance toujours.

On monte dans la chambre et Kou m'allonge sur le lit avant de se placer au dessus de moi et de m'embrasser. J'approfondis de moi-même ce baiser mais on en reste là. C'est un baiser de soutien, un baiser pour montrer que je ne suis pas seul, un baiser qui calme. Il se laisse tomber contre moi et reste ainsi.

- Tu devrais te reposer mon ange.

- Je ne suis pas un ange.

- Pour moi, si, tu seras toujours mon ange.

Il dépose ses lèvres contre ma joue, je souris avant de tourner ma tête pour quémander sa bouche. Il me laisse prendre le dessus et monter sur son ventre, je pose ensuite ma tête dans son cou.

- Tu penses que je suis un monstre ?

Sa main caressant doucement mon dos s'arrête avant de reprendre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Dhark. Pour moi tu ne le seras jamais.

Je souris avant de me laisser aller contre lui. Je passe mes doigts inlassablement sur son bras tout en fermant les yeux pour me laisser aller. Je m'endors pour de bon.

« « «

- Pourquoi sommes nous bloqués.

- Je n'en sais rien. Quelqu'un a activé la fermeture manuelle en cas d'incident.

- Incident mais quel incident ?

- J'en sais rien.

Des voix paniquées. Pourquoi, pourquoi ont-ils peur ?

Je pose mes mains sur la paroi, je laisse une trace rouge, des pas précipités se font entendre alors qu'une nouvelle voix raisonne dans la pièce.

- Carl, il a été tué ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai vu, couvert de sang,

- De sang mais qui ? Bon dieu Nathalie mais parlez donc.

Je souris derrière mon pant de mur alors que ma main se resserre sur la lame.

- Il n'y avait pas que lui, aussi, Fany.

- Fany ?

- Oui, allongée, la gorge tranchée.

Je bouge de la pièce, j'avance doucement, très lentement vers la salle et je passe ma petite tête de gamin. Un des hommes se tournent vers moi.

- Dhark, que fais tu dehors ?

- Chais pas. Je me suis perdu.

Je prends un faux air innocent alors que je cache dans mon dos la lame couverte de sang.

- Viens là mon poussin.

J'avance en prenant bien soin de faire disparaître l'arme dans une des poches de mon pantalon. Le docteur Vincent me prend dans ses bras.

- On va allez voir ce qu'il se passe.

Ils se mettent en marche alors que moi je reste sage. Je les vois s'avancer vers la salle où se trouvaient un bon nombre de laborantins en pause. Je baisse mon regard pour les voir suivre mes traces de sang. Je regarde mes mains et les cache rapidement.

- Où sont passés J et G ? Fait une femme.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vu depuis hier.

- Et Laura ?

- Pas encore arrivée. Tant mieux pour elle.

Vincent me dépose à la porte, je les vois entrer. Un cri aigu en ressort. Je souris alors que je sors l'arme et que très rapidement, je la plante entre les omoplates de la laborantine. Vincent se retourne vers moi ainsi que Mily.

- Dhark.

Je lèche la lame couverte de sang.

- Ils m'ont dit que je devais vous tuer.

- Qui ça ?

- J et G. Ils ont dit, « tue les tous ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Quelqu'un arrive en courrant et toussant. Elle s'arrête et retient un cri.

- Le feu, il y a le feu au laboratoire, il approche et vite.

- Quoi ?

- Et puis, ce n'est pas tout. Toutes les données ont été effacées.

Je lis la peur dans leurs yeux, et moi je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe.

- Alors c'est ça, ils veulent tout arrêter et nous tuer avec le projet.

Je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je ne comprends pas. Leur regard se pose sur moi.

- Dhark…

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je n'entends pas la fin, tout change pour me montrer un bain de sang, une mer de cadavre. Je suis là, au milieu, je ne suis plus petit, c'est moi, comme je suis aujourd'hui. Une lame à la main, de l'autre un pistolet. Un sourire sur mes lèvres qui me fait peur.

Mon regard se pose tout autour de moi. Le hangar, la base militaire de Kyoto. Ils sont tous mort, je les ai tous tués. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres alors que je recueille le sang qui a giclé dessus.

J'entends un bruit sourd, un gémissement. Je saute du tas de cadavre pour aller à la recherche de la personne qui a encore un souffle de vie. Et je la trouve, là, adosser contre un mur. Cet homme qui avait été si gentil avec moi. Son regard montre toute sa haine qu'il éprouve à présent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi une telle tuerie ?

Je penche la tête sur le coté, un sourire venant étirer mes lèvres laissant apparaître mes dents.

- J'en avais envie. C'est tout.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi. Un mot s'échappe des ses lèvres.

- Akuma.

Je jongle un instant avec la lame alors qu'il me regarde toujours.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

- Oui.

Je le vois alors fermer les yeux et m'offrir sa gorge. Je me laisse tomber à sa hauteur et laisse mes doigts caresser sa peau. Il tremble, il a peur. Je me délecte de ses frissons qui parcourent son corps. J'approche doucement la lame, elle laisse sur cette chair une traînée rouge avant d'appuyer plus sérieusement et de regarder ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'un son s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit.

Je me relève alors que sa tête retombe mollement sur son torse. Je me retourne pour voir mon massacre, mon chef d'œuvre. Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche, ce goût âpre et métallique qui m'a bercé toute mon enfance. Je le retrouve enfin.

« « «

Je me réveille d'un coup dans mon lit, je suis seul, enfin le bruit de la douche se fait entendre juste à mes côtés. Je peux voir le soleil filtrer à travers les rideaux.

Je regarde mes doigts, ils n'ont rien. Ils sont normaux, pas de cette couleur qui m'attire tant. Je tourne mon visage vers la porte de la salle d'eau et un sourire vient naître sur mes lèvres. Je me lève félinement avant de laisser mes vêtements tomber au sol. J'entre dans la salle d'eau sans un bruit, mon reflet vient se mettre sur la glace.

Je penche la tête et me regarde, c'est amusant. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi sans être moi. Je passe ma main sur mon reflet et avance. J'ouvre la porte de la douche et passe mes deux mains sur le dos musclé de Kou qui se tend légèrement sous la caresse de mes doigts.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Hum…….nan.

Je me colle contre son dos, laissant mes mains passer sur son torse, traçant les traits fins de sa musculature. Je le sens tressaillir alors que mes doigts descendent de plus en plus bas. Je dépose mes lèvres entre ses omoplates avant de faire glisser ma langue aspirant les fines gouttelettes.

- Tu es tendu mon cœur.

Je fais remonter mes mains sur sa poitrines alors qu'il pose les siennes sur les miennes, les serrant et d'un geste rapide se retournant pour les placer au dessus de ma tête et m'adosser contre la vitre.

Je souris alors qu'il me fait face dans toute sa nudité. Y a pas à dire, il est vraiment beau.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Moi ? Fais je innocemment. Rien.

Il ancre son regard dans le mien alors que je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je le sens se tendre légèrement.

- Tu as changé ?

J'avance mon visage vers lui en faisant un petit sourire triste.

- Nan, j'ai juste envie de toi.

Je fais monter mon pied le long de sa jambe, je ne regarde pas son bas ventre, je sais qu'il en a envie aussi. Je fais glisser rapidement ma main de sa prise pour la poser sur son torse et la faire remonter jusqu'à son visage pour remettre une de ses mèches en place.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Je prends un air beaucoup plus implorant, et je sens sa poigne se desserrer, j'en profite pour poser mon autre main sur son épaule et me mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Je sens l'une des siennes aller se placer sur ma hanche alors que j'emboîte mon corps dans le sien.

Je sens sa virilité contre la mienne, alors que mes mains descendent jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses mains à lui descendent aussi pour aller se placer au même endroit. Je commence à remonter en le caressant, il prend le contrôle du baiser alors que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la vitre. Mes bras vont se placer autour de son cou et mes jambes remontent pour aller autour de sa taille.

Il passe un bras sous mes fesses pour m'aider à bien me placer alors que le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. L'eau coule toujours et je joue avec ses mèches dans son cou. Je gémis lorsque que je le sens me plaquer encore plus contre le mur et je commence légèrement à me frotter contre lui.

J'en veux plus, tellement plus. Il lâche mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou, ma tête heurte la vitre alors que je commence à haleter. J'ai chaud.

- Kou….

Il revient prendre possession de ma bouche alors que je mords voracement ses lèvres. Le sang perle mais je m'en fiche. Ce goût unique qui me fait me sentir vivre, se mélange à nos salives.

Sa bouche me quitte de nouveau pour descendre contre ma peau, Mes ongles se plantent légèrement dans sa chair tendre. Il grogne mais je souris, j'en veux plus et il est trop lent.

J'accentue un frottement rapide alors que son visage me regarde, je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser bien plus engagé qu'avant, mes mains vont malaxer ses fesses fermes alors que je le fais gémir. Ma bouche descend dans son cou pour laisser une trace de mon passage avant que je continue à descendre…

- KOU DHARK ! MISSION D'URGENCE !

- Shit.

La voix de Duo est pourtant claire et nette. Kou reprend ses esprits et me regarde avant de me laisser descendre.

- On arrive.

- Ouais, vous avez intérêt, c'est urgent.

Je vois Kou passer à côté de moi sans me regarder, prendre un peignoir et quitter la salle de bain. Moi je reste là, adossé contre la vitre, rageant. Je donne un coup de poing dans le mur, laissant mon sang ruisseler entre mes doigts. Je le porte doucement à ma bouche, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je parcours le même chemin que Kou quelques minutes avant, il n'y a plus personne dans la chambre. Je souris. Je m'en fiche je t'aurai mon petit Kou.

J'attrape un pantalon et un débardeur dans le placard et mon katana pour le ficeler dans mon dos avant de quitter la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers. Mes cheveux encore trempés par la douche, je débarque dans la salle de réunion.

- On n'attendait plus que toi.

- Il ne fallait pas.

Je me laisse tomber sur un siège, Kou me regarde étrangement, je lui fais un sourire plein de sous entendus et il détourne le regard. Je me concentre même pas sur ce qui est dit. J'entends juste Heero dire que nous devons retarder un convoi militaire qui apparemment se serait installé bien trop prêt de Sank.

- Il y aura deux équipes. Kou, Dhark, Duo et moi. De l'autre coté, Rei, Lana, Wufei et Trowa.

- Et moi ?

- Toi Quatre, je tiens à ce que tu nous guides de la base.

- Bien.

- Nous partons tout de suite.

Heero se lève et on le suit. Duo ne me regarde pas. Y'aurait-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Ouais je m'en doute, moi. Je baisse la tête et regarde ma main avant de la glisser dans ma poche. Kou passe à mes côtés.

- Dhark, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hum.

- Dhark.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me regarde fixement.

- C'est bon, je vais très bien.

Je fais un mouvement brusque pour qu'il me lâche et je continue mon avancée. Je suis frustré, et en plus, j'ai mon cœur serré et quelque chose qui me démange. J'ai envie de sang, de tuer quelqu'un de mes propres mains.

On arrive à la voiture et je monte dans le coffre, Kou à mes côtés. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je pose le mien sur le paysage. Personne ne parle, c'est tendu. Puis finalement Heero brise le silence.

- On arrive bientôt, je vais laisser le 4X4 ici, on continuera à pied. Faites attention.

Je saute du camion et on se met en route. Je regarde tout autour de moi, c'est une sorte de forêt, plus à l'ouest du château. En effet, s'ils ne sont pas loin et qu'on se trouve déjà pratiquement à leur campement, c'est qu'ils sont plus proches encore.

Un bruit me fait tendre l'oreille. Je souris, celui là, il sera pour moi les amis. On se retrouvera au campement.

Je les laisse prendre de l'avance et d'un coup je disparais du sentier. D'un pas rapide, j'escalade un arbre et cherche. Un deuxième cliquetis, quelque chose de métallique. Je t'ai trouvé mon cœur.

Je me laisse tomber de ma branche souplement et sortant mon sabre, d'un geste rapide, je lui coupe la tête. Net et sans bavure. Et d'un, passons aux suivants.

Mon avancée fut plutôt intéressante. Quatre petits soldats qui ont été rejoindre les vers. Je continue ma petite promenade, oh Duo, Heero, Kou, si vous saviez que pendant que vous avancez tranquillement, moi je m'éclate comme un petit fou. Oh, un soldat perdu. Ma lame est plus rapide alors qu'elle vient trancher sa chaire laissant tomber le fusil au sol.

Pauvre petit soldat insignifiant.

Je regarde son cadavre gisant au sol, ma lame gouttant à côté de son visage. J'ai soif, encore plus.

Je me mets à courir, tous ceux qui se trouvent sur mon passage y passent. D'ailleurs, des bâtiments se dessinent au loin. Intéressant tout ça. Il semblerait que la direction n'était pas tout à fait la bonne, ou alors, n'était pas la plus courte.

Je pose ma lame sur mon épaule et regarde les murs.

Petit petit petit, venez à moi.

- Là, attention !

Il me met en joue, mais je suis déjà en train de le rendre silencieux pour toujours. Un coup de fusil part et m'érafle l'épaule. Je me tourne vers l'homme et souris.

- Hum, les moucherons viennent d'eux même dans la toile.

Et c'est là que commence le véritable massacre. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec les sentinelles, alors qu'à l'intérieur du campement, il y a tout plein de gentils petits soldats qui attendent.

Première salle, rooo, comme c'est bête, la salle de repos, ça commence bien. Les soldats me regardent sans comprendre. Ma langue vient humecter mes lèvres alors que je me délecte de leurs visages effrayés et surpris. J'ai besoin de me défouler, et ce sera sur vous.

Le reste, ce n'est que concert de cris, de coups de feu. Un somptueux mélange entre le sang et la peur, la détresse et la colère.

Ma lame tranche net répandant ce sang que je désire tant. Comme l'autre jour à la base de Kyoto, ce même massacre, cette même envie qui coule dans mes veines.

J'aime entendre ces mots qui viennent bercer ma danse de la mort.

Démon.

Monstre.

Impossible.

Je passe de salle en salle, laissant derrière moi, une mer de sang. Mon sabre d'une main, l'autre glissant contre le mur alors que je sifflote laissant par ce fait une traînée rougeâtre signe de mon avancée.

Petit petit petit soldat. Venez à moi.

Mon cœur se serre.

Venez mourir par ma lame.

J'entre dans la salle principale, le commandant me fixe alors que je suis mis en joue par cinq soldats.

- Qui es tu ?

- Moi, personne.

- Tu es un rebelle ?

- Hum, yep.

Je regarde ma lame en souriant.

- Tu n'es pas venu seul.

- Nan, en effet, mais les autres n'ont apparemment pas pris le même chemin. J'ai suivi vos petits soldats, ce qui m'a mené directement ici.

Je le vois trembler de rage. Pourquoi ? Moi je m'amuse bien ici.

- Tuez moi ce bâtard.

Mon sourire s'efface, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Ils arrivent. En quelques coups rapides, les cinq soldats sont au sol, se vidant de leurs entrailles et de ce liquide vital si agréable.

- Tu n'es pas humain.

- On me le dit souvent.

Je fais un moulinet de ma lame, il sort son arme mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps. Son bras se retrouve au sol. Il pousse un hurlement, je me place derrière lui. Une main sur sa bouche, l'autre tenant mon sabre à mes côtés.

- Tu es bien bruyant. Ça fait si mal que ça ?

Je libère sa bouche alors que je sens des larmes glisser contre mes doigts.

- Ce n'est qu'un bras après tout. Qu'est ce qu'un bras ?

Je souffle ça au creux de son oreille.

- Pense à tous ceux qui sont mort dans les autres salles. Pense à tes hommes, juste là.

Je tends ma main pour montrer les cinq qui gisent devant nous.

- Ils n'ont pas pleuré eux.

- Espèce de…

- Tss tss.

Ma main vient se poser sur sa bouche avant d'aller jouer avec le haut de sa cravate.

- Attention à ton langage.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière avant de m'installer sur son bureau, regardant le sang qui coule toujours le long de ma lame.

- Nous allons les attendre sagement. Assis.

Il obéit alors que je contemple la couleur de mes doigts. Des pas se font entendre.

- Tiens, ils arrivent.

Et en effet, ils passent la porte pour me trouver assis sur le bureau, le commandant sur son fauteuil, une mare de sang se répandant doucement.

Heero ancre son regard dans le mien et je lui fais le même sourire qu'à Kyoto.

- Tu as recommencé.

Je saute agilement du bureau alors que toute la joyeuse bande regarde mon massacre. Wufei, Rei Lana et Trowa rentrent.

- Heero, ils sont tous…Dhark.

- 'lo Fei. En retard comme toujours.

Heero s'approche de moi mais je fais un pas sur le côté.

- Dhark !

- Oui, c'est mon nom. Du moins, il me semble ; pourquoi ?

- Tu as recommencé, tu les as tous tués.

Rooo, mon petit Heero. Je hoche la tête en faisant un signe désolé, puis je pose un coude sur le fauteuil du commandant.

- Pas tous, regarde, il en reste un.

Heero pose son regard bleu glace sur l'homme complètement apeuré.

- Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux arranger ça dans ce cas.

Je lève mon sabre prêt à tuer.

- Arrête, c'est bon. Fait Duo.

Je pose mon regard sur le natté, je soupire. Je fais le tour du fauteuil et me baisse pour déchirer la chemise d'un des officier qui gît au sol. Puis j'essuie tranquillement ma lame avant de la ranger.

- Dans ce cas, je vous le laisse, moi j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire.

Je passe à côté de ceux qui se trouvent encore devant la porte, Wufei m'attrape rapidement le bras.

- Dhark, tu pourrais au moins t'expliquer.

- Hum, peut être que oui, peut être que non ? Pourquoi faudrait il une explication ?

- Mais tu les as tous tué. Cri Rei.

- Ah, oui. Il n'y a donc plus rien à faire.

Je m'apprête à sortir lorsque je me retourne rapidement et une lame arrive en plein milieu du front du commandant. Je vois sa main tomber mollement sur le bureau, tenant un pistolet.

- Pauvre fou.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière pour poser une main à plat sur le bureau et retirer mon couteau de sa boite crânienne. Je l'essuie sur sa veste avant de le ranger.

- Maintenant, tu peux dire que je les ai tous tués.

Je passe rapidement près d'eux et je disparais dans les couloirs. J'avance doucement. Marcher dans ce couloir couvert de cadavres me rend étrange. Mais le sang a coulé et j'ai atténué un peu ce vide en moi.

Je rentre à pied, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre le 4x4 alors que nous sommes si prêt du royaume. J'en profite pour me laisser engloutir par ce silence.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, je suis aux portes de la ville. Les autres doivent déjà être rentré. Je traverse les rues, les gens me regardent sans vraiment me voir et puis je finis par passer les portes du château cette fois ci. Je ne me rends même pas à la salle de réunion, je monte directement dans ma chambre.

Je laisse tomber mes vêtements couverts de sang pour aller prendre une bonne douche.

Une fois le jet brûlant activé, je le laisse couler le long de mon corps. Mes yeux clos, je revois la scène, acte par acte. Leurs cris dans mes oreilles, mon sourire apparaît alors que je prends du savon et que je commence à me laver.

D'autres scènes passent devant mes yeux, de ce champ de bataille à Kyoto, de ces hangars qui explosent, de ce jour là au laboratoire.

Du sang.

Des larmes.

Des cris.

Et puis je revois la mort de Thomas.

Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et lâche la bouteille de shampoing qui se brise au contact du sol. Je pose mon autre main contre le mur alors que j'halète.

Thomas.

Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je me mets à vomir, j'ai mal au cœur et je tremble. J'ai du mal à respirer, pourquoi ? Ma main se serre au niveau de mon cœur alors que mes ongles se plantent dans le mur, faisant de nouveau saigner ma main.

Arrête ça ! Ne me regarde pas ! Pas comme ça !

Je vomis de nouveau, alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine.

- Dhark, tu es là ?

Je reprends contenance, enfin, je tente de reprendre une voix normale.

- Oui, j'arrive. Deux minutes.

Je respire mieux, l'image de Thomas s'estompe devant mes yeux. Je me relève doucement alors que je rince rapidement les dernières traces de mon malaise.

J'attrape la serviette sur le côté et m'essuie rapidement avant d'enfiler un kimono. Je quitte la salle pour entrer dans la chambre. Kou est assis sur une chaise et semble attendre, le regard dans le vague.

Je souris et m'adosse au chambranle.

- Tu me voulais ?

Son regard se pose sur moi alors que je souris.

- Savoir où tu avais disparu.

- Nulle part, je suis juste rentré à pied.

Je me décolle de mon mur avant d'avancer félinement vers lui. Je me penche en avant, il tremble.

- Tu as peur de moi, Kou ?

- Non.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien alors que je m'assois sur ses genoux, défaisant lentement sa chemise.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi trembles tu comme une feuille ?

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur son nez et enfin pour finir sur sa bouche. Mes mains continuent de faire disparaître le tissu.

- J'anticipe l'action de ce matin.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou et plonge de nouveaux mes orbes dans les siennes.

- Vraiment.

- Hmouis. Où en étions nous ?

Mes bras se défont de son cou alors que mes mains vont se poser sur son torse musclé.

- Il me semble. Embrasse. Que nous étions moins habillé. Embrasse.

- J'en avais. Embrasse. L'impression aussi.

Je me sens soulevé et allongé sur le lit. Il me regarde, mon kimono est relativement entrouvert dévoilant mes longues jambes fines. Je sens d'ailleurs ses doigts remonter le long, caressant la peau tendre de l'intérieur. S'arrêtant juste assez haut pour que je tremble. Il sourit.

Je me relève sur mes coudes pour l'embrasser. Je fais tomber sa chemise pour aller dévorer sa peau mais je n'ai pas le temps, je suis de nouveau allongé et c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout. Mon kimono me glisse des épaules et je sens ses dents venir mordiller ma peau.

Je me cambre lorsque sa main remonte ma jambe pour caresser mon membre durci de plaisir. Je gémis alors que je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau alors que je commence à me sentir étrange. Il recommence encore une fois, ce goût, il est différent. Je mords sa langue avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour recracher ce qu'il vient de tenter de me faire avaler.

Je vois du sang couler de sa bouche, bien fait connard. Je tente de bouger mais je suis complètement ankylosé.

- 'tain tu m'as fait quoi bâtard ?

- Ton langage. Fait Kou passant un doigt le long de sa lèvre.

Il soupire avant de se lever, je le vois remettre sa chemise et prendre quelque chose dans le meuble. Il se place ensuite devant moi et m'enfile un boxer avant de refermer correctement mon kimono. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Kou, répond moi, tu m'as fait quoi ?

- Paralysant.

- Espèce de connard.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés et remet une de mes mèches en place.

- C'est pour ton bien Dhark.

Je lui envois un regard noir alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et que nous passons la porte. Je me sens bizarre, comme si mon corps ne répondait plus mais que j'étais encore conscient. Je me tiens tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant l'ascenseur. Là, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord.

- Kou ne fait pas ça !

- Pas faire quoi ?

- Ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Si tu me fais ça, je te jure que…

- Tu me jures que quoi ?

- Tu me le paieras.

Il soupire, alors que je commence à bouger mes doigts. Paralysant, mais bien sûr. J'en ai pas avalé la moitié, tu vas voir que ça va vite passer et après ça, te ferais regretter.

On entre dans la cabine et Kou tape le code rapidement sans me lâcher. L'ascenseur s'actionne et je grogne des insultes. Les portes s'ouvrent et oh miracle, y a du monde dans le coin.

Je lance un regard noir à Heero.

- C'est bon !

- Bande de bâtard !

- Dhark, on fait ça pour toi, tu n'es plus toi-même.

Je regarde Rei, Lana a ses bras autour de ses épaules. Mais oui, cause toujours ma grande.

- C'est prêt ?

- Normalement oui. Fait O.

Je sens mon bras me répondre alors que je continue de faire bouger mes doigts pour faire passer cette impression, j'ai comme des fourmis dans tout le corps. Je ferme les yeux avant de me concentrer un bon coup, et rapidement, j'envoie un bon uppercut dans la mâchoire de Kou qui me laisse tomber.

Je tiens difficilement sur mes jambes, mais c'est déjà ça.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu me le paierais et ce n'est pas fini.

- Je croyais qu'il avait pris le paralysant.

- Disons juste que je m'en suis rendu compte pas trop tard.

Je recule pour atteindre l'ascenseur, j'appuis sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrent. Je me laisse tomber en arrière.

- Dhark, reviens ici tout de suite ! Hurle Duo.

- Pour que je finisse une nouvelle fois comme animal de laboratoire, allez vous faire foutre.

Les portes se referment et je laisse ma tête allez contre la paroi de fer. Je me suis fait avoir, mais quel con. Je bouge ma jambe, elle répond mal, pareil pour mes bras. Ce n'est pas encore ça et je crois même que ça va empirer. Je me relève en me tenant au mur et les portes s'ouvrent. Je m'extrais de là comme je peux mais je me prends les pieds dans l'ouverture pour m'étaler joyeusement.

- Shit.

Je frappe du poing dans le parquet, j'en ai marre. Je tente de me relever, mais peine perdue. J'ai mal à la tête. J'entends le cling de l'ascenseur qui remonte.

Je me pousse comme je peux de devant la porte et me traîne sur le côté pour m'adosser contre le mur, mais finalement je me roule en boule sur le côté.

Ça commence à vraiment faire effet cette merde.

- Dhark, laisse toi faire.

- Va te faire foutre Kou. Je te hais, tu m'entends je te hais.

Ma vue se voile alors que je me sens transporter. Je ne vois plus rien et je commence à perdre mes autres sens. Ce n'était pas qu'un paralysant. Menteur.

- Tu m'as…menti….

J'entends des voix mais c'est lointain, je sens juste un liquide m'envelopper alors qu'on me plante quelque chose dans le bras. Je perds à ce moment là complètement contact avec la réalité et sombre pour un autre monde.

**A suivre….**

**(1) **Juste rappel que le K dans DHARK n'est qu'une lettre rajoutée pour masquer le projet ! Donc voila. **D**uo and **H**eero **ar**rangement.

**Yami** : Et voila !

**Dhark** : Je pète un câble.

**Aku** : Ouais, gentil petit Dhark !

**Kou** : On a frôlé le lime.

**Yami** : C'était un lime mon cher.

**Kou** les joues rouges : Si tu le dis.

**Aku** : Regarde le, il est tout rouge.

**Dhark** : Lui il pense au lime alors que moi je finis dans une boite…

**Yami** : Du calme mon chou.

**Dhark** : Beuuuuu, je suis un incompris.

**Yami** : Meu non.

**Aku** : Hé hé ! Alors cette suite vous a plu ? C'est un chapitre plus long que les autres en tout cas.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Syt the Evil Angel :

Du sang, ouais c'est un chapitre sanglant, le prochain un peu aussi et puis de toute manière une guerre sans sang c'est pas possible. Voila donc pour le pétage de plomb tu as vu ce que ça donnait, mais ce n'est pas Shinigami qui se transmet, XD, ça ce transmet pas ce genre de chose, c'est plutôt sa formation qui le rend ainsi, fin bon tu verras dans la suite. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu ? Kisu.

Lu :

Voila la suite. Je n'ai pas posté tout de suite parce qu'il était plus long et que j'ai fait d'autre chose. J'espère donc que son pétage de câble t'aura plu parce qu'il peut être violent notre petit Dhark ! LoL ! Kisu.

Kyrikha :

Dhark va être rassuré avec toi à ses côtés pour fan XD ! On a passé de bonnes vacances et on en passe toujours enfin on croule un peu XD ! Pour les rêves, tu en as un là un peu plus développé mais tu auras toutes les réponses dans pas longtemps en ce qui concerne l'enfance du gamin. Fei psy, ouais, ça lui irait bien, je trouve que le rôle de soutient lui convient aussi bien que celui qui se mange des vannes dans la tronche par Duo ! XD ! Je vois bien Duo et Heero flinguer les Mads pour avoir fait ça à Dhark, hé hé, mais tu verras bien la suite. Laura tu l'apprécies plus qu'avant, moi aussi et pourtant, elle ne devait pas être très sympathique mais d'un autre côté, faut respecter la logique du caractère, elle a été trahit.

Fin bon vais m'arrêter là pour te répondre, miffi pour tes longues reviews, ça fait plaisir à lire et puis t'inquiète Dhark à du courage ou du moins, il n'a pas le choix. XD. KISU.

Naera Ishikawa : 

Miffi à toi de laisser un tit mot. Ça fait extrêmement plaisir en tout cas. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. KISU.

duoXheero :

Les fins sadiques sont au rendez-vous en ce moment alors faut pas s'inquiéter lol ! D'ailleurs celle là ne vaut pas plus que l'autre ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ce chapitre. Kisu.

angel of sorrow : 

Contente qu'elle te plaise cette histoire, en espérant que pour la suite ce sera de même. Kisu.

mini pouce06 :

Tu as eu pas mal de réponse à tes questions avec ce chapitre, y en aura d'autre dans le prochain et encore le suivant normalement. Mais j'espère que ça t'aura plu comme réaction et tout et tout. En tout cas miffi de suivre cette histoire. Kisu.

Angie :

Lol ! Contente que ça te plaise, pour les lions je suis pas sûre que tu puisses avoir les même. XD ! Et puis range ta tronço c'est dangereux ces machins là ! Et puis je ne regarde pas trop gravitation XD, mais le connais pas cœur tout de même. En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'aura plus la miss ! Kisu.

Imari Ashke : 

Kiou ! J'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée qu'on puisse lire cette histoire aussi vite. XD !Pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en mais normalement depuis peut, y en a moins parce que cette histoire est bêtalectée ! Mais on fait tout de même le maximum pour ne pas laisser de fautes enfin de grosses fautes ignobles. XD ! Pour le reste, merci, ça fait plaisir d'entendre que c'est tout de même bien monté comme histoire, on fait ce qu'on peut pour que ça reste cohérent et tout et tout. Donc j'espère que la suite te plaira, ben oui maintenant que tu as dit tout ça sur cette histoire, faut qu'on réussisse à garder le tout. En tout cas miffi bicoup à toi. KISU.

Onarluca :

Merci à toi ma grande. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir toujours présente. En tout cas miffi. Kisu.

mogyoda :

Y a pas à dire, vous aimez les tronçonneuses XD ! Comme tu vois, moment de vérité arrivé, maintenant manque quelques trucs pour casser le mystère qui entoure Dhark même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. En espérant donc que la suite t'aura plu ? Kisu.

Lili :

C'est normal de détester J et G dans cette histoire ! Par contre les autres ne sont pas au courrant. Et t'inquiète, Dhark peut demander à en baver moins, il s'en prendra tout de même plein la tronche mais il sera pas le seul. Tout se partage dans la vie. XD ! En tout cas miffi à toi pour ce petit comm. Kisu.

BakaSama Maxwell : Quand est ce qu'il sera heureux, euh bonne question, un jour sûrement ou peut être jamais. Ça j'en sais rien lol, seul la suite de cette histoire nous le dira. XD ! Les deux mads ne meurent pas tout de suite ou jamais d'ailleurs XD, j'en sais encore rien pour le programme tu le sauras dans un futur proche. Kisu et miffi en tout cas.

Ephemeris :

Faut pas désespérer, au pire à présent, tu as un blog où nous mettrons si nous ne pouvons pas updater. LOL ! Donc voila la suite, encore des persos qui souffrent, qui s'en mangent plein la tronche et c'est pas fini ! Encore miffi à toi de suivre cette histoire. KISU.

didilove37 :

Et bien j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

**Miffi**** à vous tous de suivre toujours cette histoire. Alors le prochain chapitre, où est ce que j'ai rangé l'extrait……**

- _J….sais…pas._

- _Allons mon grand, arrives tu a bouger ?_

- _Non._

- _Je vais t'amener des calmants et ta maman va venir te voir._

- _Maman ?_

- _Oui ta maman, Laura qui attend juste derrière la porte avec ton petit frère._

- _Frère ?_

**Voila à la prochaine tout le monde. **

**KISU**


	26. Qui suisje ?

**Dhark**** project 00**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiouuuu tout le monde ! Voila un chapitre de plus et quel chapitre, car oui, le chapitre 24 clôture la première grande partie de cette histoire sur Dhark. La seconde débutera donc avec le prochain chapitre.

Nous rappelons que nous avons un blog pour tenter de vous tenir au courrant de tout ce qui se passe autour de nos fics. Donc ayant reprit les cours, cela veut dire moins d'update. Donc si les fics ne sont pas appréciez, les updates seront de plus en plus longues à venir car nous privilégierons autres choses.

Merci de votre compréhension mais cette année n'est pas de tout repos pour nous et nous avons un rythme de cours assez zarb.

Miffi à notre bêta Boub-chan qui a prit sur son temps pour corriger ce chapitre.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de gundam ne sont pas à nous, par contre, les autres si. Dhark et Kou nous appartiennent. Rei à notre Reily préférée et Thomas à notre petit frère.

**Attention** : Ce chapitre contient quelques **scènes sanglantes** et tout n'est pas un conte de fée, donc vous êtes prévenus.

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 24 : Qui suis-je ?**

Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Je me sens perdu. Que s'est il passé, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? Je sens mon corps complètement bloqué. J'ai des sensations de picotement dans mes membres. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Où suis-je ?

Je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur les visages qui passent devant mes yeux clos.

Je suis enfermé en moi, c'est ça. Mais qui suis-je ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon cœur se serre et que je ne peux plus respirer ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai mal, sortez moi de là !

Je tente de me débattre. Où suis-je ? Je crie, mais pas de son, je pleure mais pas de larme.

Je sens quelque chose se répandre en moi puis plus rien.

« « «

- Dhark, oui, c'est bien, ouvre les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

Il y a des choses étranges tout autour de moi. Des personnes me parlent, je ne discerne pas totalement qui ils sont.

- Regarde il a ouvert les yeux.

- De magnifiques orbes.

De quoi parlent ils ?

Je tente de bouger mais mon corps est endolori de partout. Je veux toucher ce qui se trouve devant moi, mais je me heurte à un obstacle. Qu'est ce ?

Je pose mes mains à plat dessus, c'est lisse, on voit au travers et je vois quelqu'un d'autre, comme un reflet. Ma main vient se poser sur un visage enfantin.

Qui est ce ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté, Il fait de même. Est-ce moi ?

Je quitte la glace pour poser mes mains sur mon visage. Oui c'est bien moi. Je les repose sur la vitre et me regarde. Un visage rond, des yeux aux teintes étranges, des cheveux noirs. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma voix est étouffée. J'entends juste les voix se faire plus fortes.

- Videz l'incubateur et sortez le. Faites attention.

Quelque chose bouge autour de moi, je regarde le liquide qui m'entoure partir. Je commence à avoir peur alors que mes pieds touchent le fond. La chaleur qui enveloppait mes membres disparaît. Je tombe à genoux parce que mes jambes ne me portent pas. Je regarde autour de moi apeuré, puis le trou devant moi.

J'approche mes mains pour voir ce que c'est, pourquoi le liquide y a disparu ? Il y a un drôle de bruit et je tourne la tête pour voir que la vitre se soulève.

- Il est curieux notre petit Dhark.

Je regarde l'homme qui vient de me parler, j'ai une drôle d'impression en moi. Il me fait peur. Je vois son bras étrange s'approcher de moi. Je regarde le mien. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le même ? Pourquoi le sien il fait du bruit et pas le mien ?

Je tends le bras et le replis. Oui le mien est silencieux alors que le sien fait cet étrange cliquetis.

- J, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi ton bras fait du bruit et pas le sien.

- Il vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux et il se pose déjà des questions. Surprenant.

Je relève la tête, c'est lui qui parle. Ce monsieur étrange. Je penche la tête sur le côté et je reviens sur le trou. Même le fond est en verre, je vois mon reflet dedans. Mes cheveux me tombent dans les yeux.

- Allez Dhark, viens.

Je tourne la tête, c'est à moi qu'il parle.

- D…hark ?

- Il parle, c'est merveilleux. Oui Dhark, c'est toi, ton nom. Moi je suis J et voici G.

- J…G…

- Allez vite me chercher Laura, il faut qu'elle voit ça et puis dites lui d'amener des vêtements.

Laura, J, G…Dhark ? Des mots, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlent. Pourtant je comprends les autres mots. Je tends ma main pour toucher son membre différent du mien. C'est froid, c'est rugueux.

- C'est du métal Dhark.

- Du métal.

- Oui, un acier résistant.

Je regarde mon bras, moi c'est doux, moue.

- C'est ta peau, et en dessous de la chair.

- Pour…quoi ?

- Parce que tu es humain Dhark.

La porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme entre, Elle est grande et habillée tout de blanc. Elle porte des choses dans ses bras. Elle me regarde avant de me sourire. Je réponds pareille.

- Laura, préparez la table, il faut lui faire passer un examen. G la seringue.

Je regarde à gauche puis à droite, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je voix J débrancher un par un, tous les trucs qui sont dans mes membres puis doucement, quelqu'un approche et je m'effondre.

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je suis dans une pièce circulaire. Je tente de me lever, mes jambes flageolent encore. Je regarde mes mains, puis tente de voir comment je suis. Je porte une espèce de grande robe blanche, comme la dame tout à l'heure. Je m'avance clopin clopant afin de faire le tour de la salle. Elle est carrée, il y a une grande vitre et une table.

Je m'approche de la vitre pour me regarder dedans. Je n'arrive pas parfaitement à sa hauteur, mais je peux voir mon visage et mes cheveux. J'attrape une mèche ébène avant de la remettre dans mon dos et d'aller vers la table.

Il y a quelque chose dessus. Je monte sur la chaise et regarde l'étrange objet. C'est noir. Je prends entre mes mains, un nom vient directement. Ce sont des lunettes. Je les pose sur mon nez et tombe en arrière.

Des images défilent devant mes yeux, alors que je sens deux clips se faire au niveau de mes tempes. Des images continuent sans que je ne puisse bouger. Je vois défiler tellement de chose devant mes yeux, tellement de personnes, d'objets, de monuments. Et les noms me viennent instinctivement. Comme si on m'avait déjà appris tout ça sans que je m'en rappelle.

Le temps passe, combien, je ne sais pas. Je me souviens simplement de deux bras venant me relever et me retirer mes lunettes. Je me frotte les yeux. J'ai mal et quelque chose goûte le long de mes joues. Je sens quelqu'un y mettre un liquide.

- Ne bouge pas Dhark, c'est juste pour te soigner.

- Soigner ?

- Oui, cette façon d'apprendre est dangereuse.

- Dangereuse ?

- Oui.

La dame devant moi me sourit et moi je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi elle sourit ?

- Qu'est ce ?

- Un sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me fais sourire. C'est un sentiment joyeux, quand on est heureux. Mais il existe plusieurs sortes de sourire.

- Vraiment ?

Elle hoche la tête et un homme entre ; J, si je me souviens bien parce que là j'ai plutôt la tête comme une passoire.

- ça ne sert à rien de lui expliquer ceci, il n'en aura pas besoin.

- Pas besoin ?

- Oui tu n'as pas besoin de ressentir quelque chose. Tu seras simplement une arme.

- Arme ?

- Oui, tu m'obéis, à moi, ou à G. Tu feras tout ce qu'on te demandera. Est-ce bien claire ?

Obéir, oui, je dois obéir, leur obéir. Cette voix qui passe et repasse sans cesse dans ma tête. Je réponds par la positive.

- On voit que le prototype à marcher.

Un autre homme rentre.

- Oui, parfaitement, il a acquis des connaissances alors qu'il dormait et maintenant, il faut tout parfaire.

- Parfaire et en faire un soldat parfait, sans faille.

Je les regarde, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'ils disent, mais un jour je comprendrai.

« « «

- Dhark, non pas comme ça ! Tu m'entends, comme ça, voila.

Je regarde l'homme me donner un couteau et me montrer les gestes à reproduire. J'exécute, mais c'est étrange et ma main est trop petite pour tenir l'arme. Je la laisse tomber à côté de la souris que je dois tuer.

- Non Non et Non, tue moi cette souris.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh ne recommence pas, je t'ai demandé de la tuer alors fais le. Tu dois m'obéir, est ce clair ? Sinon je serais obligé de te punir.

- Mais…

- Assez.

Je le sens m'attraper par le col de ma chemise et me traîner hors de ma salle pour une autre. Où est ce ? Je suis jeté dans le fond. C'est sombre, c'est noir, c'est lugubre.

- Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu dois m'obéir et ce sera ainsi à chaque fois que tu feras une bêtise ou que tu me contrediras.

Je vois la porte se referme emportant avec elle, le peu de lumière qui éclairait cette salle. Je me replis sur moi-même, c'est si sombre et puis j'ai froid.

« « «

La porte s'ouvre, je plisse les yeux. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as compris.

Je hoche la tête, je dois obéir sinon je retournerai ici.

- Bien, suis moi.

Je me relève, je tremble mais j'avance. Ne pas être faible, ne pas contredire, juste obéir. On retourne dans ma salle, je repère la cage dans le fond. J attrape la souris et la regarde avant de me la mettre devant moi. Elle a l'air terrorisée et en plus on a l'impression qu'elle a pris quelque chose.

- Tue là.

Je regarde la souris blanche, obéir, simplement obéir. Je plante la lame dans son petit corps, elle ne meurt pas sur le coup. Son corps tressaute et le sang coule. Je lâche la lame.

- Bien, tu as compris le principe.

Je regarde le sang sur la lame, c'est si petit une souris, ça se vide tellement peu.

- Ce n'est qu'un début.

« « «

J'ouvre les yeux, toujours la même salle, toujours la même rengaine. Apprendre, tuer, apprendre. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, je ne demande plus rien. Je me contente d'obéir et de subir.

Le temps passe, ou passe le temps.

Je me lève, et regarde la salle.

Je n'éprouve rien. Rien, rien du tout…

« « «

- Dhark, viens me voir, viens.

- Oui.

- Tu te rappelles, ici nous sommes plusieurs à travailler.

Hochement de tête.

- Tiens.

Une lame, un couteau.

- Tue les tous.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien.

- Fais le, et surtout, prends du plaisir.

Il s'en va, il laisse la porte de ma salle ouverte. Sortir, pour tuer. Tout le monde.

J'avance donc dans le couloir sans bruit, sans rien en tête que les paroles qu'on m'a demandé d'exécuter. J'ai tué tellement d'animaux, des souris, des lapins, des chats, des chiens. Pas d'être humain. Je me demande quel effet ça fait.

Je passe les couloirs, il y a une salle, dont me parlait souvent Laura, où tout le monde se retrouvait. Si je vais là bas, je trouverai sûrement du monde.

Accomplir ma mission.

J'entends du bruit, des personnes qui parlent, ça rit. Pourquoi rient ils ? Ça ne sert à rien de rire ? J'entre dans la salle, on me regarde étrangement.

- Que fais tu dehors Dhark ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté et fixe la femme qui vient de me parler. Que lui répondre…Rien…Agir.

Ce fut ma première victime, son sang était si rouge, il y en avait tellement. Comme c'était joli. Alors je me demande, est ce que pour les autres ce sera pareil ? Faut essayer pour savoir.

J'aime ce sang qui coule.

Ces cris qui raisonnent dans mes oreilles.

Les animaux ne font pas ce bruit là.

C'est poignant, c'est quelque chose qui prend au cœur et qui donne envie d'en entendre encore plus.

Ce rouge que je goûte pour la première fois ; ce sang métallique et âpre qui me laisse une impression agréable.

Tuer.

Un geste si simple qu'on m'a demandé de faire, un plaisir si grand que je me sens vivre.

Voir leurs corps ainsi étalés au sol, cette mer de sang qui se répand doucement jusqu'à mes pieds. Souvenir qui ne s'effacera pas.

Des pas précipités. Je tourne la tête. Un échappé.

Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres, une impression étrange. La traque commence.

Entendre ses pas précipités, son souffle haletant alors que la fatigue elle ne vient pas en vous. Les pas se faire plus lents, savoir que l'heure est proche. La fuite ne sert plus à rien.

Il se retourne. Regarde le couloir mais ne me voit pas. Je suis entraîné pour ça. Je suis silencieux.

Chasseur.

Chassé.

La proie se sent sauve, et c'est à ce moment là que le prédateur fond sur elle.

Encore une fois le sang coule éclaboussant le mur à côté.

Je regarde, c'est beau, ça dessine un arc de cercle. C'est étrange ce qu'avec un petit couteau on peut faire. Des pas, une nouvelle victime.

« « «

Il ne reste plus que moi, nan, je ne suis pas seul. C'est sombre, il fait chaud, si chaud.

Mes mains couvertes de sang parcourent les plaques métalliques. Je sens la lumière vive me suivre. Il faut que je sorte, sinon je vais mourir. Mais mourir, qu'est ce ?

Je ne dois pas mourir, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Je dois survivre. Pourquoi ? Alors que je les ai tous tués. Pourquoi vouloir que moi je vive ?

La chaleur se fait insupportable mais j'avance toujours. Le métal est de plus en plus chaud. Mais j'avance. Je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mal. Un soldat n'a pas mal. Mais finalement suis-je encore un soldat ?

Pour le moment, j'ai l'impression d'être comme ces souris que je tuais. Attendant patiemment sa mort. Mais j'avance toujours. Mon envie de sang et de meurtre a disparu. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie : survivre.

Est-ce une autre fonction qu'on m'aurait donnée, celle de survivre en plus de tuer. Sûrement, sinon je ne serais pas dans ce conduit, avançant pour atteindre la seule sortie possible.

Le souffle commence à me manquer, mais je n'ai pas peur.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à ce genre de chose. Alors j'avance. C'est la dernière chose qu'on m'ait demandé de faire. Avancer, ne pas me poser de question et avancer pour sortir de ce trou et survivre.

Alors j'avance…

« « «

Un trou noir, je tombe. Où suis-je ?

Un bruit que je connais à mes côtés. Ce son qui me berçait étant petit. Qu'est ce ?

J'ouvre les yeux, lumière trop forte, je referme. Je gémis alors que mon corps me hurle de ne plus faire un geste. Des pas précipités, des gestes effectués rapidement, des voix.

- Vite, il reprend conscience.

Un spasme. Où suis-je ? J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, la lumière est tamisée cette fois, un homme se trouve au dessus de moi et me regarde.

Qui est ce ?

- Tu te réveilles enfin. Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur Mathieu.

Mathieu ? Qui est ce ?

- Comment te sens tu ?

Me sentir, moi ?

- J….sais…pas.

- Allons mon grand, arrives tu a bouger ?

- Non.

- Je vais t'amener des calmants et ta maman va venir te voir.

- Maman ?

- Oui ta maman, Laura qui attend juste derrière la porte avec ton petit frère.

- Frère ?

Le médecin hoche de la tête et sort de mon champ de vision. J'entends des voix, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi lorsque je cherche, je ne me souviens de rien, du noir, de la fumée, rien d'autre ?

- Alors comment vas-tu Mathieu ?

Je tourne doucement la tête, une femme, je la reconnais, c'est flou. Elle tient un enfant dans ses bras. Il est jeune, très jeune. Elle me sourit, sourire ? Pourquoi je me souviens de ce qu'est un sourire ?

- Allez, tu vas allez mieux maintenant.

- Où suis-je ?

- A l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je fais non d'un signe de tête très léger.

- De quoi te souviens tu ?

- De la fumée, une chaleur et puis du noir.

- C'est tout.

- Oui.

Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et me regarde, j'ai envie de poser une question. Elle doit le lire dans mes yeux et me donne la permission.

- Qui êtes vous ? Qui suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

Elle ouvre grand ses yeux et quelque chose passe dans ses orbes. Elle me sourit de nouveau.

- Tu t'appelles Mathieu Devans, et voici Thomas Devans ton frère et moi je suis Laura Devans, ta mère.

- Ma mère ?

- Oui ta mère. Alors dors à présent. Lorsque tu seras guéri, on s'occupera de tout.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mieux. Mathieu Devans,..Mon nom.

« « «

Mathieu Devans, non ce n'est pas moi…je n'ai jamais été cette personne…Ce nom n'est pas le mien…alors qui suis-je ?

Est-ce ma vie qui vient de me défiler devant mes yeux ? Est-ce mes souvenirs perdus ?

Un assassin…qui suis-je…un projet…qui suis-je…un soldat…qui suis-je…un enfant…Qui suis-je ? Que quelqu'un me le dise.

- Tu es mon frère et je t'aime Mathieu.

Cette voix, cette voix si douce à mon cœur. Thomas.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami Dhark.

Rei, ma véritable amie.

- Tu es juste Dhark. Le gamin détestable mais attachant.

Wufei, mon chinois préféré qui joue les grands frères protecteurs.

- C'est comme si tu étais notre fils.

Heero, qui a su me regarder et m'aimer malgré ma naissance.

- Parce que c'est ainsi que je tiens à toi. Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs actes mais sur leur cœur.

Duo avec qui j'ai passé de si bon moment et qui maintenant sait qui je suis.

- Pour moi si, tu seras toujours mon ange.

Kou….

- Je t'aime Dhark.

Cette personne si chère à mon cœur…

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

Cette personne que je ne veux plus perdre…

Son portrait vient se mettre devant mes yeux. Je l'aime tellement. Pour lui je ne devrais pas redevenir cet assassin sans âme ni cœur. Par amour pour lui, par amitié pour les autres et surtout pour moi-même.

Je souris et doucement, j'ai l'impression de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Un bruit que je ne supporte pas.

Une impression de chaleur tout autour de moi.

Où suis-je ?

Cette impression d'étouffement.

Du déjà vu. Je sais.

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux pour tomber sur mon reflet et une salle vide. Enfin une salle c'est le hangar, il semble désert.

Un incubateur.

Je tourne la tête, droite gauche. Je baisse les yeux, les mêmes fils que lorsque j'étais petit. Ils m'ont remis en boite.

Je dois sortir de là, je ne veux pas rester dans cette chose. Je pose mes mains à plat sur la vitre, quitter cet endroit ; je dois quitter cet endroit.

Je tire fort, comme je le peux, sur mes fils et débranche le tout. Le cardiogramme et tous les petits écrans se mettent à disjoncter et faire des bruits étranges. Quelque chose se met en route et l'eau s'évacue. Je tombe à genoux au sol. Mes jambes ne me portent pas, mes cheveux s'étalent autour de moi. Je dois sortir.

Je reprends mon souffle et regarde mes bras et mes jambes. Je porte encore mon boxer mais je commence à avoir froid. Allez il faut sortir.

J'entends un grognement, je regarde au travers de la vitre. Léo, il est là, il me regarde. Il tente de me sauter dessus mais heurte la glace. Il se met à feuler mais je le fais taire d'un signe.

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux dorés, il faut qu'il m'aide, il faut juste qu'il appuie sur le petit bouton là, le truc au sol. Je lui fais un signe de tête et il suit mon mouvement en tournant autour de l'incubateur. Voila, allez, encore une petit, shit, recule abruti. Il suit toujours ma tête et voila. Sa patte rencontre le bouton au sol et le couvercle se soulève.

Il me saute dessus et j'ai du mal à le réceptionner. Il me donne une grosse léchouille. Merci Léo. Je quitte mon socle et m'aventure en clopinant difficilement dans le hangar. Je trouve mon kimono sur une chaise, je l'enfile. Je suis encore humide et j'ai froid. Je laisse des traces de pas partout. J'avance vers l'ascenseur, je le vois qui clignote. Je me cache sur le côté et Léo me suit sans bruit.

J et G passent devant moi sans me voir.

- Ces sales gosses. Décidément, depuis qu'ils ont pris leur indépendance, ils savent le faire sentir.

Je souris en pensant qu'il parle de Duo et Heero.

- Et Kou qui les suit comme Lana. C'est pas deux pilotes que nous avons perdus, c'est la totalité.

- Il reste encore Dhark. Il est faible psychologiquement.

- Oui mais il est protégé.

- Pas pour le moment.

Je me faufile dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. C'est ça, croyez ce que vous voulez, moi je me fais la malle. Je m'adosse à la paroi pour reprendre mon souffle et surtout essayer de rester en équilibre. Je quitte l'ascenseur alors qu'une alarme retentie. Il doit y avoir une attaque pas loin. Je soupire. Et avance.

C'est amusant comme je ne fais qu'avancer, toujours, tout le temps. C'est peut être un signe après tout. Avancer et ne pas reculer, ne pas se retourner, juste avancer.

Je continue dans les couloirs, les soldats ne font pas attention à moi, trop pressés de tenter d'aller arrêter la menace. Je pose ma main sur le mur et avance. Mes jambes me porteront encore combien de temps ? Je me le demande. J'arrive dans la salle de réunion. Il n'y a personne, c'est étonnant.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, au moins ici, personne ne viendra me chercher, pour le moment du moins. Je serais à l'abri de J et de G, pour un tout petit moment. Je me recroqueville contre le mur et Léo vient se calfeutrer contre moi. Un peu de chaleur et de douceur ne me feront pas de mal.

« « «

- Comment ça il a disparu !

- Oui il a disparu, l'incubateur était vide !

- Mais je me fous que votre incubateur de merde soit vide, où est il passé ?

- Tu te doutes bien qu'on a fouillé le château pour le retrouver avant de vous prévenir Duo.

- Fouiller le château avant de nous prévenir ! Bien sûr, vous étiez bien trop heureux de le retrouver pour en refaire votre putain de jouet à la con !

- Duo !

- Nan pas de Duo. Dhark a peut être été conçu sans notre accord. Mais il me semble avoir été clair. Tout comme Heero. C'est notre fils. Vous comprenez ? Et vous pensez tout de même pas qu'on va vous le donner comme ça sans rien dire.

- Votre fils ? C'est un projet.

- Mais je m'en fiche que ce soit un projet ! Dhark est notre enfant, à Heero et moi et nous avons décidé de l'adopter comme tel. Quatre m'a déjà promis de lui faire des papiers.

- Des papiers ?

- Oui, tu as entendu. Dhark sera reconnu comme _notre enfant_, sous notre garde. A _Heero_ et à _moi_, personne d'autre.

Je tremble, ces paroles me font chaud au cœur alors que j'entends sa voix à l'entrée de la salle. Duo m'aime malgré tout. Je vais avoir mes vrais parents. Je suis reconnu comme tel à leurs yeux. Comme si j'étais leur enfant. Ils m'aiment. Je souris heureux.

Un feulement se fait entendre, apparemment, Léo a été réveillé, mais je me fous du fait qu'ils me retrouvent, mon cœur est réchauffé. Je me sens mieux.

- My God, Dhark.

Une main sur mon front, elle est si douce, je souris doucement avant d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

- C'est vrai Duo…

- De quoi poussin ?

- Tu m'acceptes…fils…aimé.

- Mais bien sûr bêta, tu pensais tout de même pas que ce serait autrement ?

Il me prend dans ses bras et je laisse ma tête reposer contre son épaule. Je suis heureux.

- Vous poussez vous de mon chemin.

Des pas rapides, une chaleur qui se répand dans mon cœur. Duo qui s'inquiète pour moi, qui m'aime ; qui me reconnaît.

Une porte qui claque.

- Duo je t'ai déjà dit d'être plus…DHARK ?

Un lit, la chaleur me quitte mais je suis tout de même bien.

- Ouais, il a réussi à sortir de l'incubateur tout seul, je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle de réunion.

De la peur et un peu d'angoisse.

- Mon dieu, mais il va attraper froid. Couvre le, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à avaler.

Des draps qui remontent le long de mon corps. Un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de te faire du mal maintenant poussin, on va s'occuper de J et G.

Une porte qui claque, un cri qui provient de plus loin. Sally pas heureuse. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus.

- Calme toi, il va bien.

Une voix apaisante, des pas précipités, une main caressante, une odeur fruitée, des lèvres sucrées. J'ouvre doucement les yeux.

- J'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé en bas.

Un regard plein de peur, un regard transmettant tellement d'amour. Pourquoi ai-je été ainsi alors que tout autour de moi, des personnes m'aimaient ?

Je souris.

Qui suis-je ?

A présent je le sais.

Je suis peut être un soldat.

Je suis peut être un assassin.

Je suis peut être un projet.

Mais je suis aussi Dhark.

Né de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell.

Petit ami de Kou Yuuen Lenn.

Je suis juste moi.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Et voila, j'aimeuuu ce chapitreuuuuu.

**Dhark** : Ben voyons, je m'en mange encore plein la tronche.

**Aku** : Atta, tu te fous de notre gueule là ! T'as vu, t'es accepté par Duo, tu vas être reconnu par tes parents et tu râles….

**Dhark** : Ouais, j'en ai marre de m'en prendre toujours autant dans la figure.

**J et G** : Et nous alors ?

**Dhark** : Vous on s'en fout !

**Aku** : Et ça râle, et ça râle, il sait faire que râler ton perso Yami.

**Yami** : Ouais, à croire…Je ne sais pas s'il a une autre fonction. Faudrait que je demande à J et G de l'améliorer.

**Dhark**** blanchissant** : Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

**Yami**** regardant ses ongles** : Pourquoi pas…

**Aku**** riant dans son coin. **

**Dhark**: J'aimeuuuu ce chapitreuuuu, que de bonheur il m'arrive. Je vais avoir mes deux papas, Kou m'aime et je suis plus dans les pattes des deux fous.

**Yami** : C'est mieux.

**Aku** : Alors ? Ce chapitre ? J'ai l'honneur donc de vous dire que nous venons de finir une sacrée étape. Et ouais. On peut dire qu'on a mis fin à une partie. Le chapitre suivant, entamera la seconde grande partie de cette fic, à savoir la guerre.

**Réponses aux reviews générale**

Alors n'ayant plus le temps de faire des réponses pour chaque personne nous faisons du collectif.

Miffi

C'est le mot qui est le plus adéquate pour vous.

Miffi

De nous laissez des petits mots d'encouragement.

Miffi

De suivre cette histoire de bout en bout.

Miffi

De donnez vos avis.

Miffi  
De nous faire sourire à chaque review.

Miffi

D'être présent.

Miffi.

**Prochain chapitre** :

_J'hoche la tête et revient vers elle pour lui prendre les mains et la regarder._

- _Il est fier de toi, il t'aime, tu es sa mère. Seulement, il n'est pas là pour le dire. Mais je sais que là haut, il est fier. Fier de nous deux. J'en suis sûr. J'ai réalisé ce qu'il m'avait demandé, tu as fait ce qu'il espérait. Et maintenant, nous sommes libre d'un poids tous les deux._

**KISU**


	27. Une conversation qui devait bien arriver

**Dhark** **project 00**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiouuu tout le monde ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de Dhark. Après euh…ne compte pas le nombre de mois d'attente…vous voila avec un chapitre de plus et surtout un chapitre qui débute la seconde partie.

Nous vous rappelons la présence de l'adresse de notre blog dans notre bio. Ceci n'est pas dit pour rien. Nous vous informons par son intermédiaire de tout ce qui concerne nos ffics et leurs évolutions pour le moment assez en péril.

Merci de votre compréhension mais cette année n'est pas de tout repos pour nous et nous avons un rythme de cours assez zarb.

Miffi à notre bêta Boub-chan qui a pris sur son temps pour corriger ce chapitre.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de gundam ne sont pas à nous, par contre, les autres si. Dhark et Kou nous appartiennent. Rei à notre Reily préférée et Thomas à notre petit frère.

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 25 : Une conversation qui devait bien arriver un jour.**

Je papillonne, je sens mon corps encore un peu fragilisé par l'incubateur, mais ça va. Je respire de nouveau, je peux bouger mes membres sans grand souci. Je suis juste bien.

Je soupire et regarde le plafond, je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais tellement heureux. J'ai ce quelque chose en moi qui me fais du bien, cette impression agréable.

Duo et Heero vont m'adopter. Pour de vrai, pour de bon.

Je souris bêtement, oui, je suis heureux.

Deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes, encore cette douce caresse que lui seul arrive à me porter. Il passe sa langue pour en faire le contour et je souris. Je la sens devenir plus pressée, et la laisse entrer pour venir passer sur mes dents puis taquiner ma langue. Celle-ci répond timidement avant de devenir beaucoup plus téméraire.

Je sens un poids se faire au niveau du matelas et une chaleur se répandre en moi lorsque nos deux corps se touchent. Il a ce quelque chose qui m'a fait craquer dès la première fois. Même si au début c'était dur, je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais Kou a réussi à me rendre étrange dès la toute première fois.

Ma main vient jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque alors que le baiser s'intensifie. Il mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je sais que les miens brillent autant que les siens de désir, et que ma bouche est gonflée par le baiser. Mais je souris. Ce sourire si facile qui me vient au lèvre, ce sourire doux et sans arrière pensée pas comme lorsque je tuais.

Il me rend ce sourire que j'aime, et m'embrasse les joues, le front, le nez et enfin mes lèvres.

- HUM HUM !

Je me retient de rire et Kou descend d'au dessus de moi.

- Oh Heero, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

- J'avais cru remarquer.

Je tourne la tête pour voir le visage du japonais esquisser un tout petit sourire. Puis il pose son regard cobalt sur moi. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête et il vient me caresser le front.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé qu'on ait dû en venir à ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'a fait réfléchir et maintenant je me souviens mieux de tout.

Il hoche la tête avant de remettre une de mes mèches en place et de s'asseoir.

- Duo t'as dit. ?

- Oui et non, enfin, je l'ai entendu lorsqu'il criait sur J en me cherchant.

- Dans ce cas, Quatre a fini les papiers,

- Déjà ?

- Hai. Maintenant tu te nommes Dhark Maxwell Yuy.

Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Heero me sourit et vient l'essuyer.

- Nous avons longtemps discuté avec Duo, nous ne voulons pas que J et G te remettent le grappin dessus comme ils ont essayé de faire. Laura aussi a été de la conversation ensuite. Tu sais, je pense qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. C'est juste qu'elle a gardé ce sentiment amer envers toi des suites de ce qu'ils ont fait. Et puis la mort de Thomas n'a pas tout arrangé.

Je soupire, je le sais, j'ai fini par le comprendre. Mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me bloque, sûrement le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas apporté d'amour durant mon enfance.

- Elle a signé les papiers pour que nous puissions prendre ta charge.

- Vrai ?

- Oui vrai, je pense que tu pourras la remercier.

Oui, malgré tout, il faut savoir aller de l'avant. Heero se lève et me donne une petite tape amicale sur la tête.

- J'y vais ! Duo doit se prendre la tête avec J et G.

- C'est ça, part soutenir l'amour de ta vie. Fais je grand sourire.

Je me prends une nouvelle tape sur la tête.

- Fait attention à comment tu me parles.

- Ose me dire le contraire.

- Iie.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et quitte la salle. Kou revient et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me dire de dormir encore un peu. J'obéis sagement, mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

oxoxo

Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens encore mieux et complètement remis. Enfin complètement, façon de voir les choses, j'ai juste besoin de bouger.

Je sors du lit, je suis tout seul. Je prends des affaires propres que l'on m'a déposées. Je souris lorsque je reconnais le super tee-shirt chaton ailé que Kou m'a offert. Je l'enfile rapidement ainsi que le baggi et pars où ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de voir Thomas.

J'arpente les couloirs toujours aussi actifs que d'habitude et quitte le château pour me rendre sur la tombe de mon frère. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux encore l'appeler comme tel. Même si pour moi il restera toujours ce petit frère que j'ai aimé.

J'arrive devant sa tombe, une fine silhouette s'y dessine. Je m'arrête à ses côtés.

- Tu as pu te lever à ce que je vois.

- Oui, j'ai eu du mal, mais ça va mieux.

Un lourd silence s'installe alors que nous regardons tous les deux la stèle de Thomas.

- Merci.

- Je te devais bien ça, au moins une fois.

Je penche la tête sur le côté et fais un pas pour caresser la pierre froide.

- Tu ne me dois rien.

- Si, j'y tenais. Je t'ai élevé dans un but de vengeance. Je me devais de faire au moins une chose pour toi. Et puis je voulais que Thomas soit au moins une fois fier de sa mère.

J'hoche la tête et revient vers elle pour lui prendre les mains et la regarder.

- Il est fier de toi, il t'aime, tu es sa mère. Seulement, il n'est pas là pour le dire. Mais je sais que là haut, il est fier. Fier de nous deux. J'en suis sûr. J'ai réalisé ce qu'il m'avait demandé, tu as fait ce qu'il espérait. Et maintenant, nous nous sommes libérés d'un poids tous les deux.

Elle me sourit, ma main vient se porter automatiquement à ses lèvres.

- Tu t'en es souvenu ?

- Oui pendant que je flottais dans l'incubateur. J'ai revu mon passé, mon enfance dans le laboratoire. C'était spécial, je ne pensais pas avoir vécu tout ça. Mais j'ai remarqué une chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Tu étais toujours gentille avec moi.

Je lui fais un tendre sourire avant de me retourner vers la stèle.

- Tu sais quoi petit frère, aujourd'hui je t'annonce une grande nouvelle. J'ai un nom de famille. Je ne suis plus un projet. Je suis Dhark Maxwell Yui.

oxoxo

Je suis adossé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, Laura m'a dit qu'elle prendrait soin d'Espérance pendant que Sally serait elle aussi au sous-sol pour une sorte de mise au point. Je n'ai pas encore revu J et G depuis l'incident de l'incubateur et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les revoir non plus. Je soupire, de toute manière les choses sont à présent au point, ça m'énerve pourtant de me dire, que même si tout le monde semble avoir accepté ce que je suis, moi j'ai encore un peu peur de mes réactions.

Les portes s'ouvrent devant moi. Il en faudra tout de même plus pour me terrasser maintenant que j'ai une famille qui me reconnaît comment membre à part entière.

Tout le monde est debout entourant une petite table où doivent se trouver des plans, des infos et beaucoup d'autres choses permettant de nous mettre un peu plus au courant sur les méthodes que nous allons devoir déployer pour nous débarrasser de OZ 2. Ce sera long et fastidieux ; je le sens.

Rei se retourne et pose son regard sur moi avant de me faire un énorme sourire et de me sauter dans les bras.

- Dhark, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux.

Elle me sert très fort dans ses bras, elle sait vraiment montrer ses expressions lorsqu'elle se lâche. Je vois Lana me faire un petit sourire et Sally un petit signe de la main. Ma japonaise délaisse mes bras pour me tirer vers la petite table. Dessus il y a tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, plus quelques disquettes.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre, et cette fois ci ce sont les Mads qui s'approchent en discutant de chose et d'autre. Je reste de marbre, après tout, il va falloir vivre avec la vérité sur le dos. Je relève la tête et les salue comme si de rien n'était. A quoi bon toujours remuer le couteau dans la plaie, si celle-ci tente de se cicatriser, c'est tant mieux. Après reste à savoir si pour tout le monde se sera le cas, mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas moi qui irais tout foutre en l'air.

- Vous voilà. Il manque encore quelques personnes. Fait O.

- Toujours les mêmes. Dit J avec une pointe d'agacement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et laissent place à nos cinq Gboys en retard. Wufei s'excuse ainsi que Quatre. Duo et Heero restent muets. Ils fixent avec rancœur leurs deux anciens mentors. Duo pose ensuite son regard sur moi et vient passer ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Je souris malgré un léger frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. G se racle la gorge. Je crois que ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment pour ce genre de discussion. Lana se tourne vers le fond du hangar et met ses mains en porte voie.

- KOU ! On va commencer sans toi si tu traînes.

Pas de réponse.

- Qu'il est énervant celui là.

- Ben c'est Kou.

- C'est surtout que dès qu'il a la tête dans quelque chose, il faut faire je ne sais quoi pour l'en sortir.

Rei se met à rire avant de faire apparaître un sourire mauvais.

- Moi je connais un moyen de le faire rappliquer.

- Vraiment ?

- Hai. Mitekudasai. (Oui, regardez s'il vous plait)

Elle se place à son tour dans la même position que l'Italienne.

- KOU si tu ne te dépêches pas, Dhark fera chambre à part ce soir. Et dieu sait que comme il est sorti aujourd'hui, tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver seul encore une fois.

- Rei ! Fais je outré.

Elle me sourit. Dans le fond, on entend un grand boom caractéristique d'un sceau rempli de je ne sais quoi en ferraille qui tombe, suivi par un aïe, quelqu'un qui se prend les pieds dans quelque chose et enfin, une silhouette apparaît. Kou arrive en pestant contre une Japonaise qui n'a vraiment aucun tact. Rei, une main sur les hanches, l'autre dans les cheveux, lui lance un regard amusé.

- Vous voyez, il n'y a rien de mieux pour attirer un mec que de lui enlever sa proie.

Elle reçoit un regard froid et noir. Hey, je ne suis pas une proie moi. Enfin je ne le suis plus parce qu'avant je l'étais. Maintenant en fait, je suis quoi ? Bonne question…Je ne suis plus une proie vu que je suis déjà acquise, quoique, ce serait amusant de le faire me chercher un peu.

Je souris lorsque je remarque qu'il est couvert de cambouis. Je m'approche de lui et du doigt j'essuie une des tâches qu'il a sur le nez.

- C'est mignon.

Je souris avant de me tourner vers les Mads.

- Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses.

J hoche de la tête, et ouvre une carte sur la table.

- Ici, vous voyez, c'est Sank. La croix le château. Ici, c'est Cartan. Pour le moment, ces zones là sont totalement sans ennemis, du moins c'est ce qu'on tente de nous faire croire.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et Lady Une rentre avec un papier à la main. Elle semble stressée, et sur les nerfs. Elle pose durement la pauvre feuille sur la table.

- Ceci vient d'être confirmé par un escadron. Le régent de Cartan trempe dans des affaires plus que louches. Il va nous falloir nous rendre à Cartan mais dans la plus grande discrétion. Nous ne tenons pas à ce que le fait que nous les ayons à l'œil soit remarqué de suite. De plus un chargement d'arme vient d'arriver là-bas. Il faut le récupérer. Et surtout mettre les gens à l'abris et donc faire évacuer cette ville et rapatrier tout le monde ici.

Je relève la tête pour voir Lady Une. Elle ne cille pas, elle dit ça sans mâcher ses mots. La décision a déjà été prise, ça se sent.

- Je sors d'une entrevue avec la Reine, celle-ci m'a dit que pour la sécurité de tous, elle voulait que les habitants de Cartan soient rapatriés. Ceux des alentours ayant pour la plupart déjà fuient.

- Que proposez vous dans ce cas ? Demanda Lana.

Je me le demande aussi parce que c'est bien gentil tout ça mais après tout, ce n'est pas si simple de déplacer toute une population. Et puis avons-nous ici de quoi les loger et les protéger. Ne serait il pas plus simple de partir avec des hommes et d'installer une annexe là-bas plus sûre.

- Pourquoi vouloir les déplacer ? Pose à son tour Kou.

- Le Reine souhaite une protection maximale pour son peuple.

- Je veux bien mais les faire se déplacer jusqu'ici est dangereux. Nous ne pouvons risquer la vie de tant de personne sur un trajet aussi long.

Je regarde Duo. Il n'est pas d'accord du tout, ça se lit dans ses yeux.

- Peut être mais les laisser là-bas l'est d'autant plus.

- Peut être, mais vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a des familles qui ne laisseront jamais leur maison comme ça. La fuite est un moyen pour le vol. Qui laisserait sa maison sans surveillance en temps de guerre ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Duo – fait Quatre – Il y aura des familles qui ne voudront pas partir. Dans ce cas que ferez vous ? Vous les y obligerez en leur mettant le couteau sous la gorge ? La Reine n'appréciera pas. Non, je pense qu'il serait plus sûr d'installer un vrai chef sur place. Quelqu'un qui saura maintenir un équilibre et surtout défendre les lieux en cas d'attaque. Et puis qui sera fidèle à la Reine de Sank.

- Décidément, vous êtes vraiment un bon stratège Monsieur Winner – Fait elle en souriant légèrement comme si il venait de lui enlever un poids des épaules – Vous pensez à quelqu'un en me disant ça ?

Quatre penche la tête sur le côté avant de se déplacer et de poser un doigt sur la carte au niveau de Cartan.

- Qui est mieux placé que la Reine elle même pour gouverner un Pays. Réléna est une jeune femme formidable qui a su montrer son courage et son sens du devoir. Seulement, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir du sang royal qui coule dans ses veines. Milliardo Peacecraft fera ça très bien. Accompagné par Lucrézia Noin, ils sauront maintenir un équilibre en ne trompant pas la Reine.

Je regarde Quatre, il a raison. Le frère de la Reine ne fera jamais rien contre elle. Il l'aime trop. Et ils sont tous les deux de sang royal, tous les deux aptes à gouverner. Et Milliardo Peacecraft est un très bon soldat.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Quatre. Il sait commander une armée et surtout ses hommes lui font entièrement confiance et le suivront jusqu'à Cartan.

- Il reste cependant un souci.

- Lequel ? Demanda Rei.

Lady Une soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le régent Donovam. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un pion certes mais il tient tout de même une bonne armée sur place. Je nous vois pas arriver avec la notre et se battre contre elle afin de le faire tomber au risque de blesser des innocents.

- Envoyez une troupe avant, en qui, il ne verra rien de menaçant. C'est de l'intérieur qu'il faudra le mettre au pied du mur.

- Dhark à raison. Nous connaissons le régent, nous l'avons déjà rencontré avec Wufei. C'est un homme assez étrange mais il ne se méfiera pas de quelqu'un qui semblera innocent. Continue Rei.

- Il est vrai que vous avez eu cette mission au tout début. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que nous avons pu déceler ce réseau.

Wufei fait un pas en avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce qu'il va dire.

- Puis je proposer une idée ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

- Vous pouvez.

- Et bien, comme l'a dit Rei, nous l'avons déjà rencontré. Il connaît nos visages et surtout, il ne se méfiera pas de personnes inoffensives. Et puis nous avons un atout dans nos rangs.

Je le sens mal. Fei tu ouvres la bouche, je te tue. Je lui lance un regard noir.

- Oh ne fait pas cette tête Dhark.

- Dhark ? S'étonne Duo et Kou.

- Je te jure que si ces mots traversent ta bouche je t'étrangle.

Wufei sourit amusé par mes paroles.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je vais quand même le dire.

- Fei…Sifflais je.

- Dhark, enfin on va dire, que lors de notre première rencontre avec le régent, notre cher…

- Fei !

- On n'y arrivera jamais ! Dhark a su s'attirer les faveurs du régent qui a énormément louché sur son cul lors de notre rencontre.

Cette fois je tue Rei et Fei. Les deux en même temps vous pensez que c'est possible ?

- Dhark !

- Ce….

- Kou tu peux rester calme, je te jure qu'il ne l'a pratiquement pas touché. Tu peux remercier Wufei.

Un endroit, il faut que je me cache là, ça devient trop gênant.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, comme moi j'étais grillé, il n'a plus resté à Dhark que Wufei comme porte de sortie et ils ont dû se faire passer pour…ensemble…Finit elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Wufei, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais un jour ça. Rit Duo.

- Tsss, avais je le choix ?

- Aucunement, tu te devais en tant que baby sitter de sauver mon cul.

Nan mais et puis quoi encore. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner me jeter en pâture à ce pervers. Brrr, ça me fait froid dans le dos tout ça. Pas envie mais alors pas envie du tout.

- Donc vous proposez d'utiliser Dhark comme appât ?

Appât ? Un mot que je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout.

- Je propose plutôt que Dhark parte en mission d'espionnage.

- C'est sur que cette idée est tentante. Fait Lady Une.

- Oh là ! Minute papillon ! J'ai cru mal entendre. Qu'est ce qui est tentant ? De m'envoyer en mission d'espionnage, ou alors que j'aille risquer mon derrière pour vos beaux yeux ?

Ils ont un sourire mauvais, très mauvais.

oxoxo

Je vais en faire de la bouillie. Tu parles, des amis, non mais et puis quoi encore. M'envoyer à l'abattoir, je vais leur en donner moi des leçons de soutien et d'amitié. Je claque la porte de ma chambre. Ils se foutent de ma gueule, moi je vous le dis. Gniagnia, dans trois jours tu partiras pour Cartan. Gniagniagnia, il te faudra être discret, tu seras juste là-bas en tant qu'envoyé de la Reine. Gniagniagnia, il te faudra être vigilant et faciliter l'arrivée des troupes de Zechs. Gniagniagnia et surtout, ne pas montrer que tu es un pilote de gundam. Il doit croire en ton innocence d'adolescent. Gniagniagnia.

Je donne un coup de pied dans la corbeille à papier à côté du bureau. Ça me soule grave d'aller là-bas. Bon Rei va m'accompagner pour passer sur la tombe de son fiancé. Après tout, elle lui doit quelques paroles sur ce qui se passe maintenant. Et puis elle ira se loger là où nous avons été la dernière fois. Et moi je serais tout seul dans les pattes de cet homme. Brrr, fait vraiment froid dans le dos tout ça.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, un bras sur mes yeux. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter autant de haine dans ce groupe ? Et puis surtout personne pour aller dans mon sens. Ils auraient au moins pu laisser Kou m'accompagner, nan, c'est vrai, il est trop jaloux. Alors Lana, elle se serait pas retenue pour le dézinguer tout de suite. Pff tout ça c'est vraiment compliqué. De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix alors autant faire de cette mission un succès. Ma première mission en solo.

Je soupire et laisse mon esprit me repasser le reste de la réunion.

- _Revenons à présent au problème plus général qui retient énormément notre attention à nous. _

_J avait l'air bien sérieux, il tenait à la main une feuille de papier barrée de chiffre et d'annotation. _

- _Cette mission qui fut un échec vous a permis de noter la dangerosité de vos adversaires. Ce ne sont pas de simples pilotes comme vous vouliez le croire. _

- _Nous n'avons jamais pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux ! S'insurge Duo. _

- _Mais vous n'avez pas fait assez attention, cela revient au même. Vous auriez dû être sur vos gardes. Ils pilotent des gundam, comme vous. Ils ont été conditionnés dans ce but là et ils sont protégés par cinq personnes, maintenant plus que quatre. Nous avons compris une chose en étudiant nos plans. Ils ont amélioré leur gundam certes mais d'un autre côté, ils n'ont que des plans sans réelles annotations valables. Nous ne sommes pas fou au point de laisser des notes importantes sur des armes de guerre à la portée de tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'OZ avait besoin de nous lors de la guerre. Ce ne sont donc que de pâles copies des gundam de base. _

- _Que voulez vous dire ? Demande Trowa pour la première fois. _

- _Que les données qu'ils ont acquises ne leur ont pas été d'une grande aide dans tout ce qui était sens de pilotage et blindage renforcé. Ne pas oublier non plus que tout le système qui parcours vos nouveaux gundam a été remanié par nos soins et donc est bien plus performant que n'importe quelle machine. _

- _Vous voulez dire quoi exactement par ça ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des psychopathes créateurs de machine pour tuer. _

- _Je te remercie pour le qualificatif Duo. _

- _Mais de rien. _

- _En gros, leur machine est défaillante. Pensant ne pas se retrouver face à de vrais gundam, ils n'ont pas été au fond des choses et se sont contentés de reproduire les schémas de ceux qui existaient lors de la dernière guerre. _

_Sur le coup, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il est vrai que ce qu'il disait avait un fond de vérité. OZ 2 n'avait pas à se soucier de la réapparition des Gundam, vu qu'ils devaient ne plus exister, hors il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas. Donc, leurs pilotent ne doivent pas avoir perfectionner leur conduite autant que Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Par contre, ils ont dû pallier cela par autre chose. Mais quoi ? S'ils ont besoin d'être protégé sur terre, qu'ont-ils de si extraordinaires pour que je ressente de l'appréhension en leur présence. _

- _Vous voulez donc dire que nous avons nettement l'avantage sur eux ? Questionne Wufei. _

- _Exactement. _

- _Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir autant peur d'eux ? _

- _Pour avoir discuter avec l'un deux, je n'ai pu enlever cette impression d'être en présence de quelqu'un de sûr de soi et surtout de menaçant. _

_Je regarde Rei, elle n'a pas tord du tout de faire cette remarque. _

- _Davis Newman, c'est cela ? _

- _Oui. _

- _C'est le pilote du gundam 03. _

- _Hum. _

- _Un gundam pas simple du tout à manier. Vous n'avez pas rencontré d'autres pilotes ? _

- _Non, juste celui là. _

- _Dommage, on n'aurait pu faire des profils un peu plus fournis que vos informations. _

_Je relève la tête pour voir G qui dit ça l'air de dire, c'est de la merde. _

- _Je vous prierais d'avoir du respect pour ces informations qui n'ont pas été simple à collecter. _

- _Peut être mais incomplètes. _

- _Il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a. _

- _Pas en temps de guerre. _

- _On ne peut pas tout avoir. Et le moins que l'on puisse faire c'est de remercier ceux qui ont réussis à avoir quelques miettes. _

_G regarde Heero. Je l'adore, il sait toujours sortir une phrase quand il faut, où il faut dans une conversation. _

_Ce qui s'ensuivit de cette conversation, c'est que nous devions faire extrêmement attention à ces personnes sur lesquelles nous n'avions au final pas beaucoup d'information. C'est beau de connaître l'ennemi, mais il faut en savoir un maximum avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Nous en avons fait les frais une fois, cela suffira. Jamais plus je ne veux perdre Kou, plus jamais. _

Je sors de ma rêverie au trois petits coups contre ma porte. Je me relève et frotte mes yeux. J'ai failli m'endormir à me rappeler de tout ça. Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte, il n'y a personne. Je baisse la tête et tombe sur un morceau de papier. Je le ramasse et ferme la porte pour le lire. L'écriture est maladroite et très simplifié. Je fronce les sourcils en finissant le mot.

_J'aimerais te parler au hangar, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. _

_Kou. _

Pourquoi n'est il pas venu m'en parler lui même au lieu d'avoir recours à ce genre de petit mot qui ne lui ressemble pas. Et puis je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin de la réunion. Il m'avait l'air un peu énervé pour ma mission et il m'a dit aller se passer les nerfs ailleurs. Hum, je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.

Je laisse le mot sur mon lit et quitte ma chambre. On ne va pas le faire attendre, je suis bien curieux de voir ce qu'il veut. Les couloirs ne sont pas bien actifs, les rondes se font plutôt dans la ville. J'arrive à l'ascenseur et descends au hangar. C'est étrange, tout est sombre et il n'y a pas de bruit.

- Kou ?

Pas de réponse. Si c'est une farce, moi ça ne me fait absolument pas rire du tout. Je fais quelques pas quand mon instinct me fait savoir que je ne devrais pas aller plus loin. J'ai des frissons partout. Pourquoi ? Je recule mais me heurte aux portes closent de l'ascenseur.

- Ce n'est pas amusant Kou, du tout.

- Personne n'a dit que ça devait l'être.

Je sursaute lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abat sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement mais la main métallique resserre sa prise me tirant un gémissement de douleur.

- Que ?

- C'était le seul moyen pour te faire descendre, bien qu'on pensait que tu serais moins naïf.

Je tente de me défaire de la prise mais c'est qu'une main pas humaine, ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression que ses doigts rentrent dans ma chair.

- Soit sage et tout se passera bien.

- Comment tout peut bien se passer avec vous ?

- Reste tranquille, c'est tout.

Je me fais tirer et on m'oblige à prendre place sur une chaise. Une autre présence se fait connaître. C'était un piège, mais quel con je suis-je vous jure.

- Nous t'avons enfin pour nous tout seul.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

- Oh mais il n'est nullement question de te faire du mal. Nous souhaitions juste te parler.

Je lève un sourcil, me parler, à moi.

- De quoi ?

- De toi.

Mon sang se glace. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi, j'en ai assez vécu pour ne pas avoir envie d'aller plus loin. Je suis Dhark Maxwell Yui, point c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas envie !

- Vraiment, tu ne veux pas savoir comment tu as été conçu ?

- Je le sais déjà.

- Ce fameux journal ?

- Oui, il m'a très bien expliqué ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Je ne pense pas.

J a un mauvais sourire. Je fais un mouvement pour me relever mais on m'oblige à me rasseoir.

- Ne nous oblige pas à employer la manière forte.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Ne me tente pas Dhark. Nous t'avons conçu, nous connaissons aussi tes faiblesses.

- J'ai changé.

- Niveau caractère, oui, mais pas du niveau de l'anatomie et de ce qu'il y a l'intérieur de toi.

- L'intérieur de moi ?

Il me fait peur là. Je passe mes bras autour de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a en moi ? A l'aide de quoi m'ont-ils créé ?

- Ce sont des choses que Laura ne sait pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une laborantine. Les concepteurs c'étaient nous. Les plans ont été brûlés avec le labo et toutes tes données effacées. Personne à part nous ne sait comment tu as été réellement conçu. Et surtout à l'aide de quoi.

Un frisson me parcourt le dos.

- Tu te doutes bien que tes réflexes et ta façon de réagir au danger ne sont pas dû aux entraînements seulement. Tu étais trop petit pour que tout te soit acquis si rapidement. Tes gènes sont ceux de Heero et Duo. C'est vrai. Ce sont tes géniteurs et maintenant tes parents. Pauvres fous. Ils ne savent pas quel monstre, ils ont adoptés.

- Nan…

- Si Dhark. Il fallait que tu sois parfait. Des gènes humains mais aussi…

- NON ! Taisez vous !

Je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, je ne veux pas. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi continuent-ils à s'acharner sur moi ? Pourquoi ? Kou, où es tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ? Duo ? Heero ? Rei ? Quelqu'un ? Ne me laissez pas seul avec eux. Je vous en supplie.

- …Animaux.

- TAISEZ VOUS !

- Tu n'es pas totalement humain et tu le sens au fond de toi. Ce côté bestial qui ressort lorsque tu as attaqué cette base, c'était ton envie de sang, de tuer. Ton instinct vient de là aussi, s'il est si développé, c'est ça.

- Je vous en prie…

- Tu es un mélange assez improbable. Au début les expériences mouraient toutes. Pourquoi toi as-tu finalement survécu à tout ? Pourquoi as-tu été celui qui a abouti ? Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à savoir vraiment pourquoi. Qu'est ce qui a fait que le venin qu'on t'a introduit dans le sang pour t'immuniser ne t'ai pas tué comme les autres ?

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je ne veux pas !

- Tu es un cas unique Dhark. Notre projet 00 complet et parfait.

Qu'ils se taisent. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ne veux pas savoir avec quoi ils m'ont croisés. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu t'en doutais Dhark. Même Laura s'en doutait. Elle savait que nous avions été obligé de te mettre d'autres gènes pour que tu ais les capacités requises. Un être humain normal ne pouvait les avoir. Heero et Duo ont acquis des capacités de par leur vie et leur éducation. Toi tu n'avais pas le temps, il fallait que tout soit fait rapidement.

- Les premières expériences sont mortes à différents stades de leur croissance. Mais toi, tu étais notre dernier essai.

- …taisez vous…

- Ne veux tu pas savoir ce qui coule dans ton sang. Comment tu as été conçu réellement ? A l'aide de quoi, nous t'avons fait naître ? Et surtout pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec les animaux ?

- NON !

Je me lève et fais tomber la chaise. Je tremble de partout. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis un monstre. Je ne suis pas humain. Mais on m'accepte comme tel. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Pas besoin de plus.

- Tu crois vraiment que si Duo et Heero t'ont adopté c'est parce qu'ils t'aiment ? Non c'est par pitié.

- Mensonge.

- Vraiment. Alors dis moi pourquoi ?

- Ils m'aiment.

- Te l'ont-ils dit ?

- Heero m'a dit que j'étais son fils….

Je veux poursuivre mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Duo, pour Duo je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit. Enfin il l'a dit alors que j'étais entre le conscient et l'inconscient dans la salle de réunion, mais il était en colère. Je sais qu'il m'aimait beaucoup avant mais maintenant. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de me prendre comme fils ? Il sait que je suis issu d'eux…mais…Pourquoi est ce que je doute ?

- Tu vois, tu ne sais pas.

- Si, ils m'aiment.

- C'est ce dont tu veux te persuader. Duo n'aime qu'Heero et Heero n'aime que Duo. Tu n'as pas ta place entre eux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils m'aiment !

- Nous ne pouvons pas te regarder t'enfoncer dans ton erreur.

- Je…

- Tu n'as que deux concepteurs.

- …non…

- C'est nous. Nous qui t'avons créé.

- …je…

- Tu es perdu. Comme un animal blessé.

- …je…

- Dhark, tu es à nous et rien qu'à nous.

- …ne veux pas…ils m'aiment…

- T'accrocher désespérément à ça, ce n'est pas digne d'un soldat.

- **Ce n'est pas un soldat !**

Cette voix, c'est Duo.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous approcher de lui.

- Oh Duo, quelle agréable surprise. Crache J.

- Elle n'est pas réciproque.

Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules, c'est apaisant.

- Laura m'a prévenu, elle a trouvé un mot dans ta chambre alors que Kou était en train de parler avec Rei et Lana. Elle m'a de suite prévenu. Viens, on s'en va.

- Ne le suis pas Dhark !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Dhark, tu n'es pas humain. Personne d'autre que nous ne te porte d'intérêt.

- Pitoyable. Viens Dhark.

Je ne bouge pas, je n'y arrive pas.

- Il ne t'aime pas Dhark. Pour lui, tu n'es rien. Rien du tout.

- …je…

- Ne les écoute pas Dhark.

La prise de Duo sur mon épaule blessée se fait de plus en plus forte. Je sens en lui de la colère.

- Que lui avez-vous mis dans la tête encore bande de psychopathes ? Il n'est pas un monstre !

- Si c'en est un. C'est pour ça que tu as pitié de lui.

- Pitié ?

- Oui, pourquoi l'avoir adopté autrement ? Tu ne l'aimes pas. Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de vous et un mélange.

Je relève la tête pour regarder Duo, il me serre dans ses bras et tremble de partout. Je suis bien là, au chaud.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes malades. Bien sûr que j'ai été surpris que Dhark soit votre projet, qu'il soit né dans un incubateur. Mais je n'ai pas pitié de lui, jamais. Je suis triste de tout ce que vous lui avez fait endurer, tout ça pour rien. Pour votre propre intérêt personnel. Dhark possède mon sang, celui de Heero, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est notre fils maintenant, il est reconnu comme tel et j'en suis extrêmement fier parce que c'est un garçon formidable. Il a du courage, il a de la force, il a des sentiments. Il est unique et je suis heureux de l'avoir comme fils.

Il passe à présent sa main dans mes cheveux en bataille.

- Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas tout ça de lui et pourtant je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui. Alors pourquoi ça aurait changé en cours de route ? J'aime Dhark pour ce qu'il est et jamais je ne le renierais pour ce que vous lui avez fait. Il peut avoir ce que vous voulez en lui, il restera mon fils et celui de Heero quoi que vous disiez.

Je passe mes bras autour du cou de Duo. Ça me rassure. Me rassure vraiment de savoir ça. Et encore une fois, je me maudis d'avoir douté des personnes qui m'aiment. Plus jamais je ne douterai de Duo et de Heero.

- Vous lui mettez vraiment n'importe quoi dans le crâne, pauvres malades.

Je me sens soulevé et mené à l'ascenseur.

- Attendez que Heero apprenne ça.

- Tu ne gagneras pas tout le temps Duo.

- Vous n'aurez jamais mon enfant.

Les portes se referment et je laisse ma tête une fois de plus se poser sur son épaule.

- Désolé.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir cru un instant en leur parole. Alors que tu m'avais dit…

- C'est à moi de m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour qu'on s'explique. Les événements se sont passés trop vite pour que nous ayons une vraie discussion.

- Oui mais j'aurais dû croire en toi au lieu de douter.

- Le doute montre que tu n'es pas parfait Dhark.

Les portes s'ouvrent et on quitte la salle pour ma chambre. En chemin on croise Laura qui semble soulagée de me voir dans les bras de Duo. Elle devait m'attendre pour me remettre Espérance mais au final, elle repart avec. Ma chambre est vide. Duo me dépose sur mon lit et s'assoit près de moi en caressant mon front.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants. Je suis orphelin et donc créer une famille est quelque chose pour moi d'important. Lorsque notre couple avec Heero s'est formé, j'étais heureux, mais nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin de la guerre, nous avons ouvert un orphelinat. Il y a plein d'enfants et nous formons une grande famille. Je pensais que c'était ça le bonheur.

Je ne quitte pas des yeux Duo qui me parle tout en me regardant tendrement.

- Mais lorsque j'ai su que tu étais notre fils, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de plus fort. Tu peux avoir été créé, n'importe quoi d'autres. Rien ne changera le fait que tu as une partie de moi et de Heero en toi. Tu fais de nous de vrais parents Dhark. Et des parents fiers de leur enfant. Tu es fort, courageux, gentil, doux. Tu te bats pour tes idéaux. Tu as beau avoir un côté sombre, nous en avons un nous aussi, même si le tien est plus marqué, rien ne changera le fait que nous te considérons comme notre fils à part entière. Et j'aimerais que tu comprennes que nous t'aimons ainsi.

Je souris.

- Et ne te fais pas de soucis, même si Heero est un peu sur Kou, il l'aime beaucoup.

- Merci.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur mon front.

- Non merci à toi Dhark. Tu réalises un rêve inestimable.

Je ferme doucement les yeux heureux. J'attrape le bras de Duo qui se relève et le tire vers le lit.

- Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Il s'installe alors près de moi dans le lit et je viens me caler dans ses bras. Cette chaleur, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

- Good night Dhark.

- Bonne nuit Duo.

Il m'embrasse le nez avant de me laisser me calfeutrer contre son torse où je m'endors tranquillement sans aucune pensée sur ce qui va advenir du reste.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** Chapitre clos.

**Aku** : Fallait vraiment se remettre dedans.

**Dhark** : Je m'en prends encore plein la gueule.

**Yami** : Fallait bien des explications avec Duo.

**Dhark** : Pourquoi pas en douceur ?

**Aku** : Parce que c'est plus marrant quand tu as mal.

**Dhark** **qui sort un panneau marqué** : HELP ! PERSO EN DETRESSE !

**Aku** **qui attrape le panneau et le range **: Non mais, il manquerait plus ça.

**Duo** : Bon, j'ai le droit de dégommer J et G maintenant ?

**Yami** : Non, ils ont encore un rôle à jouer plus tard.

**Duo** : Quoi ?

**Yami** : Tu verras en temps et en heure.

**Rei** : Faut pas trop leur en demander. On a déjà avancé un peu dans l'histoire.

**Lana** : Tu trouves ?

**Kou** : Moi je trouve que la prochaine mission était inutile.

**Yami** : Toi tu la fermes !

**Aku** : Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Question importante vu que le chapitre a mis du temps à venir à cause de pas mal de soucis.

**Réponses aux reviews générales :**

Merci énormément pour les reviews que nous avons reçu et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous mettre de longues reviews, ce que nous adorons par-dessus tout.

Voir que cette première partie vous a plu nous ravis. Nous espérons que la suivante vous conviendra tout autant parce que mine de rien, c'est celle qui va clôturer l'histoire. Histoire longue vu le nombre de chapitre parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y aura à peu près autant de chapitre pour la seconde et dernière partie. Juste équilibre des parties. Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Hésitez pas à passer sur notre blog pour vous tenir informer de ce qui se passe au niveau de nos ffics parce qu'il ne faut pas mentir, c'est assez tendu.

En tout cas, un énorme merci et en espérant recevoir toujours autant de petits mots d'encouragement de votre part.

**Chapitre suivant : **Mission solo d'espionnage. La vie est dure, vraiment très dure pour Dhark…surtout quand on a un pervers qui ne se gène pas pour vous faire des avances.

**KISU**


End file.
